


Gravitation and Fall

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 325,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love""並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"





	1. 謠言

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach跟咽炎

    萬聖節對霍格沃茨的學生來說，是一個相當重要的節慶。不單單只有食物特別豪華，在這一天裡，校園會因應萬聖節的設計而特別裝潢，餐廳的天花板不同於平常採用的天空景象，而是嚇人的蝙蝠、吸血鬼、狼人等的透明立體景象，像是靈魂，一陣煙霧，對著他們吼叫。大廳、大堂、學院交誼廳、走廊也都會搭配萬聖節風格點綴著。

    不僅如此，學校會放置幾個刻著不同表情的南瓜在校園各個角落，南瓜會不定時地移動，若在發現南瓜後對著他唱起“不給糖就搗蛋”，南瓜就會對那個人噴出一大堆糖果。這是前任校長克拉克教授想出來的點子，他覺得那可以帶給學生歡樂—的確，每個人都玩得很開心，因此現任校長上位後即便評論過這是個相當愚蠢、荒謬的遊戲，但也沒取消這項傳統。

    這本來是一個每個學生都開開心心的日子，但對於迪克與沃利來說，他們沒福繼續享受陷害人的樂趣，他們有別的麻煩。

    「這完全是你的錯！」沃利大叫。

    「這怎麼會是我的錯？你才是那個被抓個正著的人！」迪克喊了回去「要不是你拉住我的帽子，我本來可以逃掉的！」

    「要不是你把我推出去，我本來都不會被抓到的！叛徒！」

    這種罵法挺有依據的，迪克不得不承認，雖然他是為了自保所以才拋棄沃利，不過兩人都被抓好過一個人被抓好，而且他們會被抓從頭到尾都是沃利的錯，所以迪克心安理得。

    「然後我們兩個一起被抓？你不覺得這樣很吃虧嗎？你應該犧牲自己好讓他的好朋友可以逃脫，反正你的污名已經累積斑斑了，不差這一次。」

    「哼，才不要。」沃利不滿地瞇起眼睛「叛徒。」

    前方的黛娜教授清清喉嚨，迪克看見黛娜教授半回頭的表情，彷彿在警告他們的處境，迪克跟沃利頓時安靜下來，兩人緊張地將頭往前望。

    「呃，對不起？」迪克心虛地說，賣出笑容。

    他輕輕用手肘推了推一旁的沃利，希望他趕緊跟著道歉。黛娜教授不是校園最嚴格的教授，但這不代表她不會把他們變成雪貂或是青蛙之類的當作懲罰。

    上一次沃利不小心誤觸到她的逆鱗，黛娜教授把他變成了一隻倉鼠，讓迪克暗自決定絕對不要在黛娜教授面前作怪，而沃利對黛娜教授的美好幻想也從此打破。

    黛娜教授沒有浪費時間訓斥他們，只是嘆口氣，扭過頭繼續大步向前走，迪克跟沃利快速地跟上去。黛娜教授帶著他們走過一樓大堂，即將走出校門。她還沒有告訴他們目的地在哪，所以他們最好別跟丟。

    這是他第一次接受勞動服務，迪克希望那不會太過殘酷，他聽過有人的懲罰是要打掃全校的廁所，聽說那個可憐的傢伙掃了整整一個月才完成，更別提搗蛋鬼故意作亂整得他有多慘的部分。

    這一切的起因，是來自於沃利想出了一個天才的點子—真不知道他哪來的創意想出來的，真的，他沒在諷刺—只有沃利才會覺得反轉南瓜的魔咒很好玩，當他提出來時，迪克幾乎是下一秒就附和了，於是他們開始專研起反轉魔法的咒語。

    為了趕在萬聖節前創造出最棒的惡作劇，他們只要有時間就在研究南瓜被施下的魔法，並且實驗調配反轉的魔藥—這還不是最麻煩的，最難的是如何把魔藥的原料拿到手。不管怎麼樣，他們還是做出來了，只是最後在反轉魔藥上做了點修正，反轉成南瓜會不定時唱出“不給糖就搗蛋”，只要有人沒給它們糖果，它們就會對著那個人噴出南瓜汁。

    這絕對會是最有趣的萬聖節—！他一向覺得這項活動太過溫和，霍格沃茨的學生值得更刺激的活動。

    他們在萬聖節前幾天完成魔藥，他們唯一要做的只有在萬聖節這天，將魔藥倒在那些南瓜上就可以等待聽見眾人尖叫跟咒罵了。本來，他們已經找到三個南瓜，當他們要將魔藥淋在第四個南瓜上時，被經過的黛娜教授看見他們的所作所為，他們當然是馬上逃跑。在來到樓梯口時，迪克本來想往上，沃利堅持往下，還不顧迪克意見，直接抓著他向下跑。一到樓層地板，就在門口被盔甲堵住，他們只能往另一個方向，躲在一面牆之後，但當黛娜教授越來越近，迪克決定將沃利推出牆壁換取點時間，他還有最後機會可以鑽進牆間隙縫中，可沃利死命抓住他的連身帽，讓他無法逃脫。

    結果就是，他們兩個一同被黛娜教授逮住，現在他們都要接受勞動服務。

    沃利還狠瞪著迪克，即便迪克沒有看向他，他還是能感覺那灼熱的不滿視線，顯示出沃利對於迪克的背叛有多麼不爽。

    好吧，把沃利推出去這個行為真的滿不厚道的，但是沃利要是照著他說的上樓，他們也根本不會落得這個地步！他才不要為沃利的錯誤買單。

    他本來打算保持他好學生的表面功夫，即便他有些越矩行為導致扣分，但都只是小懲罰而已。他之所以沒做過勞動服務，主要歸功於他優異的掩蓋技巧，所以許多惡作劇都不會追查到他，而現在他破了戒就只因為走錯路線，這聽起來太愚蠢了。說起來他每次被扣分也是跟沃利一起惡作劇或做錯事的時候，沃利真的很不懂得消滅證據，也很容易捅出不在計畫的樓子，或許他該先從遠離沃利做起。

    黛娜教授帶著他們離開城堡，來到靠近禁忌森林的曠野，一旁有間早已空蕩的小屋，沒人知道那個小屋裡曾住著怎樣的人。

    「我們要進去森林？」迪克發問。

    「不，森林不是你們學生該進去的地方。」黛娜教授說道，沉重地嘆了一口氣「在這裡等著，我必須去接另外三個學生。」

    **_另外三個學生？_** 迪克疑惑地看向沃利，不過對方還是氣呼呼地瞪著他，因此這是一個失敗的交換眼神。

    等到黛娜教授離開，沃利靠近迪克。

    「你欠我一個道歉，叛徒。」他嘶嘶說道。

    迪克不想理他，沃利的心眼就跟小孩子一樣小，幸好他同時記性也跟小孩一樣，給他三天他就會徹底忘記這回事了。

    迪克在草皮上盤腿坐下，等待黛娜教授回來，他從口袋拿出一個智慧環拆解。沃利似乎對於他手上的東西十分好奇，但基於他的悶氣而憋著不問，迪克也樂得輕鬆，每次只要他拿出麻瓜的東西，沃利就會大驚小怪，再付上幾句不屑的句子，有時候迪克還真有點討厭巫師。

    當迪克將智慧環解開時，他聽見沃利的肚子在叫。

    「我餓了。」沃利摸著自己的肚子，垂頭喪氣的模樣彷彿像這是一件超級大事「你身上有糖果嗎？」

    瞧，不用三天，一個食物沃利就什麼都忘了。

    「沒，今天沒有。」迪克搖頭。

    最好祈禱南瓜不會跑到這個地方，否則他們只能被噴得一身汁。他忽然想到逃脫的那三個南瓜，不知道有沒有騙到人，可惜他們無緣欣賞他們的傑作。

    沃利戲劇化地哀號，迪克翻了翻白眼。沃利才沒那麼悲慘，他的好友總是能拿到食物，不論何時，不論何地，迪克從沒弄懂他怎麼做到的，肯定是作為沃利‧維斯特的才能。

    「你不是才吃了午餐？就是你吃了整隻雞、幾塊炸魚、一整盤薯條、三客牛小排、兩個派，還有一些奇怪甜點的那個午餐。」迪克問道。

    他沒誇大，沃利真的把那麼多食物都吞進他的肚子裡，就某方面來說，這也算得上另一個沃利的謎—擁有著無法理解的食量，還曾經有人懷疑沃利其實有巨人血統。

    「是啊，但我還是餓了，肯定是剛才的運動量太大。」沃利咕噥著，他注視著迪克手中的智慧環「比起帶那個蠢東西，你還不如多帶點零食。」

    「我可不是你的食物儲藏箱。」迪克將垂下頭，繼續玩智慧環。

    迪克等著沃利說出經典的“是的，你就是，兄弟”，但是他等了一會都沒等到，於是他抬起頭，想看沃利在幹什麼，只見對方背對著他，坐在另一邊似乎在做什麼，迪克看不到他在幹嘛。

    迪克眨眼，微微歪頭。很奇怪，感覺上像是他剛才錯過了某個訊息。

    他看了看智慧環，又看了看沃利，最後決定什麼也不說，沃利總會緩過來的—大概。

    在迪克終於把智慧環玩膩，沃利也對那個鬼才知道是什麼的東西喪失興趣後，黛娜教授才回到這裡，身後跟著兩個穿著黑袍，一個穿著便衣的學生。

    迪克認出其中一個學生，跟他一樣有著黑髮藍眼，只是個頭高，身材也十分壯碩，那是康納，赫奇帕奇五年級生，外貌與克拉克部長十分相似，《巫師周刊》曾刊登出康納是部長私生子的文章，不過未被證實，部長也沒有承認，所以信的人不多。迪克不認識康納，他對他的認識也只到他不是克拉克的私生子，但也不能說毫無關係的程度上。

    另外兩個女孩子他就沒見過了，迪克只能從服飾上判斷出穿著黑袍、紅髮棕眼的那個是赫奇帕奇，另一個金髮綠眼的女孩就無法判斷了。兩人皆是長髮，只是前者讓長髮披散在肩膀上，後者綁了馬尾，她們看起來不過十五、六歲。

    **_…另一個相似處在於，她們完全是沃利會喜歡的類型。_** 迪克在她們靠近他們時不禁這麼想。

    出乎他意料之外的，沃利只是面無表情地站起來，看起來正沉浸思考中，以至於他沒有注意到眼前的美人。他好奇沃利的腦子在想什麼。

    黛娜教授停下腳步，用眼神示意後面的學生站到她面前，於是那三名學生越過黛娜教授，跟迪克她們站在同一側。

    「我相信你們都知道你們在這裡的理由。」黛娜教授說道「你們必須知道，你們犯了錯，就要付出相對的懲罰，這就是校規存在的價值。」

    她銳利的眼神掃過他們每一個人，迪克可以感覺到嚴厲的語氣壓在他的肩上。

    黛娜教授接續說。

    「接下來的三小時，你們將在這裡撿拾學校火爐需要的木頭。你們可以將撿到的木頭堆在這裡，再去別的地方找。我會不定時來檢查，所以別偷懶。」她停頓了下，又補充道「兩個規則：第一、禁止使用魔法—」

    一旁的沃利抽了口氣。

    「—你們早該知道後果的，不是嗎？」黛娜教授的口氣不是譏諷，而是無奈「魔法禁止，別以為我不會知道；第二、禁止進去森林，雖然馬龍校長已經施了防護魔法，但我必須再警告你們一次，禁忌森林很危險，即便是成年巫師也未必可以毫髮無傷地從那離開—別打破那個防護，否則這就不是勞動服務這麼簡單了。大家都懂了嗎？」

    他們所有人順從地點頭。

    「很好，那我就讓你們開始工作。」

    黛娜教授說完就快步離開了，可能還有其他事要忙，她總是很忙碌。

    迪克將目光收回，他環顧其他人—主要是沃利，因為他竟然沒有聽到沃利那些糟糕的搭訕情話。

    「我不明白為什麼他們需要我們撿木頭，他們並不缺木頭。」先說話的是康納，他喃喃道，看起來真的很疑惑。

    「這個嘛…他們的確不需要，他們只是找個理由懲罰我們而已。」迪克回覆他，康納顯得更困惑了。

    「我想這個懲罰將會很折磨的，不能使用魔法…」紅髮女孩搖頭。

    「我認同你，美人。」沃利的頭傾向紅髮女孩，沮喪地抬起手「我真不敢相信她要我們去撿木頭…」

    「一個甜蜜的教訓。」金髮女孩戲謔地說道，但口氣中也有點喪氣。

    看著他們三人一臉痛苦的模樣，迪克忍不住笑出聲，隨即就注意到這讓他成了其他人注目的焦點。

    「你笑什麼？」金髮女孩皺眉。

    **_唉呀。_** 迪克用一隻手遮住他的嘴巴，但還是在笑。

    「你們的表情看起來就像是查德里火炮隊贏了聯盟冠軍一樣。」他笑道。

    兩名女孩跟康納彼此面面相覷，似乎不懂迪克笑得這麼開心的理由，沃利則是了然地翻白眼。

    「呃，就是你們只不過是不能使用…那只是—算了。」迪克說。

    **_巫師。_** 他噘嘴，每當這時候，他就特別意識到跟他們的不同。進入巫師界五年了，作為麻瓜家庭出身，他仍然無法完全用巫師的視角看待這個世界，有時候他會說出只有麻瓜才會出來的話，一部分的他有著麻瓜的思考，就連認識他三年的沃利也不一定理解他。

    迪克從不感到可恥，相反的，他以麻瓜之血為驕傲，那是少數幾樣他與父母的連結。

    「我聽不懂…抱歉。」紅髮女孩說，不知道為什麼她要道歉。

    「沒關係，拉文克勞的笑話沒人聽得懂。」沃利帶著輕鬆的口吻對那個紅髮女孩說「他們還覺得自己很幽默呢。」

    「那叫睿智。」迪克反擊他。

    「看見了吧？」沃利對紅髮女孩擠眼，恭喜他終於發現他錯過了什麼。

    「你是拉文克勞的？」金髮女孩問。

    「對。」迪克想了想「名字是理查‧格雷森，認識我的人都叫我迪克，那是理查的縮寫。」

    「我知道你！」紅髮女孩合手開心地說「你是今年通過跳級測驗的人，創下了我們學校二十年來最年輕的跳級紀錄。」

    迪克有些錯愕。他在今年八月通過了從二年級跳到四年級的測驗，開學時，的確同級生有不少目光跟耳語質疑他，他不意外他的年紀會造成一點謠言，但他沒想到這會有名到傳到別的學院。他不確定他該對這點抱持什麼想法，或者該對此感到開心還是難過。

    起碼他知道布魯斯不會太開心的，他的監護人不喜歡迪克太過矚目，他總是說知名會帶來危機，將自身的過去，以及周遭的人拖下水，宛如標靶等待眾人射出手中那隻飛鏢，直到千瘡百孔—不過迪克認定那是布魯斯太悲觀了。

    「我打賭妳也知道我，你知道，在你的夢中。」沃利湊上前，擺出他最迷人的笑容。

    紅髮女孩還真的點頭。

    「你是沃利‧維斯特，在前年的魁地奇盃總共拿了一百五十分的追球手，你差點破了最高紀錄。」

    「是啊，那就是我。」沃利豪不掩藏自己的自豪。

    「你們兩個是我們學校最近很有名的校對！」女孩開心說道。

    **… _什麼？_** 迪克驚恐地看著紅髮女孩，他沒有聽錯吧？校對？

    「什、什麼？誰、誰告—告訴你的？」迪克結結巴巴地問。

    「所有人都這麼說。」紅髮女孩似乎沒有意識到她說錯了什麼，還是盈盈笑著。

    「所、所有—人？」

    「對啊，現在大家都在傳你們是情侶的事。」

    沃利震驚得張大嘴巴，兩眼瞪大，看起來完全沒辦法接受他剛才接收到的訊息—這是個很正常的反應，因為，這天殺的是什麼？他跟沃利？在一起？

    那個念頭是哪裡來的？

    他試圖回想他到底做了什麼才會讓人誤會，但再怎麼絞盡腦汁，腦中都浮現不出任何一個畫面，更精確的說，他的腦袋只能不斷循環—老天、什麼鬼東西、老天、開什麼玩笑—等等交錯的單字。

    「所以，」金髮女孩笑著開口「你們是一對的？」

    「不是！」

    「絕對不是！」

    迪克跟沃利同時間喊出來。

    「老天，不是，絕對不是！天啊…」迪克又強調了一次「你—你們為、為什麼會這麼想？」

    「你不是為了能夠跟他相處更長時間才從二年級跳到四年級嗎？」康納向迪克問道。

    「什麼？我、我只是因為—因為二年級跟三年級的課程我都學會了，才跳到四年級！」迪克立刻說道。

    「而你，你不是在情人節那天在空中發射出一個“寶貝，你使我變得跟瞎子一樣”的句子？那是對迪克的告白不是嗎？」紅髮女孩向沃利問。

    沃利像是被口水噎到，激烈地咳了好幾下。

    「—那是因為我跟他打賭打輸了，他要我在全校面前展現那個句子！那沒別的意思—我是說，我不介意如果那個寶貝是妳的話。」沃利勉強微笑。

    迪克扶著額頭，他那時只是想用那番話嘲笑沃利一見女人就跟瞎子一樣盲目，為什麼沒人告訴他這被扭曲成這樣？如果連那麼單純的一件事都可以被曲解，那他可以想像其它更恐怖的傳言。

    他開始相信布魯斯是對的，謠言太可怕了，他恨透了布魯斯是對的時候。

    康納皺眉，保護性地微微站前，將紅髮女孩退到他的身後。 ** _喔。_** 看起來沃利沒什麼希望了，他有些幸災樂禍地想。

    「那，你送給迪克花也是因為打賭輸了？」紅髮女孩問。

    「…不是，但是那是因為…」沃利面有難色地看著迪克，像是在找出正確的字眼「那是…我不覺得…我能…那…這是有理由的。」

    **_四月一日。_** 迪克閉上眼，他記得。他沒有特別想去隱瞞，但是他不想在剛認識的人面前提起，他知道他會收到什麼樣的眼光，而他不想看見別人用那種眼神看著他。

    「那天對我來說很…重要的日子，他只是想讓我好過點。」迪克輕輕說。

    「那麼，我聽說你送給他一個火弩箭這件事也是假的嗎？」紅髮女孩繼續問。

    等等，那件事是怎麼傳出去的？迪克可不是那種會大肆宣傳他給沃利貴重物品的人，更何況他那時甚至還沒入學！

    「那是他的生日，而且順便慶祝他幫助了球隊贏球。」迪克聳肩。

    「你給他火弩箭，只因為他生日？」金髮女孩插嘴進來，難以置信地凝視著他「就算我不玩魁地奇，我也知道那玩意是天價。」

    「沒到天價那麼誇張—」迪克意識到他不該表現出錢不是問題的樣子「那是二手的。」他改口。

    「什麼！」沃利喊了出來，迪克用眼神暗示他那是個謊言。

    「我聽說你們常跑到對方的學院，吃飯時也是會跑到對方的餐桌吃。」康納指出這點「你們不同學院，甚至去年還是不同級的。」

    「那是因為我們是最好的朋友！」沃利喊道，隨後用只有迪克聽得見的音量咕噥「雖然我最近覺得只有我這麼想。」

    「我們在進來這間學校前就認識了。」迪克補充道「我們起碼認識了五年以上。」

    「即便是魁地奇練習時，你們也需要等對方練習完再一起回去？」康納不解地問。

    「因為如果我不幫他拿食物，他又會開始煩我。」 ** _而且如果我不等他就自己開動，他也會吵著說我不夠朋友。_** 迪克想，但他識相地沒說出口。

    「我有事要跟他說。」沃利簡短地說。

    「每一次？你還真是多話。」金髮女孩不懷好意地問。

    沃利盯著她，表情變得不大高興，但沒有反駁的意思。

    「沒錯，絕對是對可愛的情人。」金髮女孩調戲地說「為什麼要否認呢？」

    「你是誰？」沃利不和善地問。

    「阿提米斯，格蘭芬多。」阿提米斯微微聳肩。

    「我就是格蘭芬多的，從沒看過妳。」沃利環起胸，依舊不友善地盯著阿提米斯。

    「因為你有著超強記憶力記得格蘭芬多的所有人？」阿提米斯帶著諷刺的口氣說道。

     **_喔喔，這女生真嗆。_** 迪克挑起眉頭，眼前的金髮女孩很具有攻擊性，防備心相當重，容易把靠近她的人刺得滿身刺。

    但是沃利確實對了，迪克幾乎可以確定阿提米斯在今天之前絕對不是格蘭芬多的學生。

    「我有，但我也沒看過妳。」迪克說。

    阿提米斯的頭轉向迪克，並沒有急著回答他。

    「你見過所有的格蘭芬多學生？」她問。

    「不算是，但我或多或少認識格蘭芬多的人。」迪克微笑。

    「喔喔，哈囉—梅根，我們還沒自我介紹呢！」梅根開心的加入話題，像是完全沒注意到剛才的火藥味般，挽著一旁青年的手臂「我是赫奇帕奇的，你們可以稱呼我梅根。這是康納，他也是赫奇帕奇的，我們都是！」

    **_他們沒有說出他們的姓氏。_** 迪克查覺到。

    阿提米斯似乎不擅長應付友好的態度，她些微瑟縮，撇開她的視線，收起滿是攻擊的姿態。

    「我從今天開始才轉來霍格沃茨。」阿提米斯的語氣和緩些。

    沃利卸下警戒，但是他依舊沒給好臉色。雖然迪克自己是不討厭強勢的人，但沃利討厭，他討厭別人把矛頭轉向他，特別是在那人攻擊性很強時，就算對方是個女孩子，又是他會喜歡的類型也一樣。

    _**哼嗯。** 沃利的損失。_

    「妳究竟是做了什麼大事，導致你要在開學第一天就要接受勞動服務？」迪克好奇地問。

    「我…」阿提米斯停頓，猶豫道「信使接送我的途中，我…在麻瓜面前使用魔法，他們不是很高興必須使用記憶咒來消除那個麻瓜的記憶。」

    「哈。」沃利連藏住嘲笑的動作都沒有。

    「你又是為什麼勞動服務？」阿提米斯用挑戰的口吻說。

    「才不是我的錯，還不是他—」

    「妳從哪個學校轉過的？」迪克打斷他，決心不讓話題轉回去，是的，他已經明瞭他跟沃利開始傳些荒謬的謠言，他不需要更多資訊了，謝謝，而且他怎麼看都不覺得他們剛才的回覆有讓那三個人改變想法。

    再說，他也很好奇為什麼這個時間點會有轉學生，他沒聽說過今年會有轉學生，所以肯定是那個人有什麼打算。

    「…布斯巴頓。」阿提米斯說。

    「那個女生寢室放著金蘋果，每個學生都要爭奪它的布斯巴頓學院？」迪克說。

    「嗯…對。」

   **_謊言。_** 布斯巴頓魔法學校根本連金蘋果都沒有，阿提米斯如果真的是波巴洞學生肯定會知道的，不過迪克沒有當場戳破阿提米斯，每個人都容許有自己的秘密。

    「酷。」迪克露出斜笑。

    「結束自我介紹了？」

    黛娜教授的聲音出現在他們的身後。

    這個聲音的出現驚嚇了他們每一個人，迪克反射看向聲音的方向，黛娜教授交叉雙手環抱在前，重心放在左腳上。

    「我很高興不同學院的學生相處融洽，不過你們應該有更要緊的事要先完成。」黛娜教授輕聲說道「我希望我不會成為讓你們無法參加萬聖節晚會的原因，你們可以在那時再接續你們的話題，現在，開始你們的工作。」

    黛娜教授的話一落下，所有人就像被施了魔法地先後往不同方向散開，迪克看見康那、梅根跟阿提米斯往同一個方向，沃利則是邁向反方向，他習慣性地跟上快步前進的沃利。

    隨即他想到這種習慣在別人眼底大概又是另一種證明，他不禁覺得有些氣餒，如果他們想要中止謠言，他們得多注意點自己的行為，以及檢討他們的互動，然而迪克並不打算考慮那些。

    謠言止於智者，他相信過了不久大家就會徹底忘記這件事，把它當作笑話來看，他們只需要…度過過渡期就好了。

    迪克跟沃利並行走，但是沃利並沒有在看他，應該說，他的目光會停留在地上，附近的樹木，但始終就是不肯停在迪克身上。

    「你不是因為那些謠言而在怪我吧？」迪克問，彎下腰撿起兩條木頭。

    「沒。我只是想起來我應該要對你生氣—大概一分鐘前，就是在我們開始“勞動”的時候。」沃利冷淡地說。

    **_他還沒氣消？_** 他以為他們早就結束他們的爭吵了。好，他可能對於沃利會因食物而忘記憤怒這件事保持太過樂觀的態度。

    一絲罪惡小小地在他心中萌芽，但迪克拒絕讓它壯大。這沒嚴重到需要迪克道歉，也許他可以轉移沃利的注意力，然後事情就可以算了。

    幸好他現在有現成的話題可以利用，而且還非常讓人無法不在意。

    「你知道…我真不敢相信他們會覺得我們兩個在一起，我是說，他們看起來那麼堅信反而滿有趣的。」迪克刻意輕鬆地說道。

    背對著他的沃利用力地折下枯木的樹枝，迪克愣住。

    他真的在生氣。

    錯誤的策略，造成一個火上加油的局面，不過他也不可能收回來了。他真的做太過火了嗎？以前迪克做出更過分的事時，那個做法很有效果的。

    **_…也許我該道歉。_** 迪克撇開他的頭，轉而專心在尋找可用的木頭上。 ** _也許我真的做太過分了，出賣自己的朋友—_**

    **_噢，這下可好了，我變成沃利了。_**

    **_不，不。_** 這不會發生的，他才不要為了這種小事覺得內疚。

    迪克閉上嘴，安靜地進行手中的工作，他得想想別的方法，反正他又不像沃利不說話會死似的，他可是被那個寡言的監護人底下看照的，他有信心沃利會比他還要忍不住沉默。

    可在沃利整整一個小時不肯跟他說話，甚至連看著他都不願意時，迪克就沒那麼有信心可以堅持下去，更糟的是，那個埋在他心底的罪惡，漸漸成長。

    「你還在生氣？」迪克細聲問，由於太久沒出聲而有些乾澀。

    「生氣什麼？為了你背叛我的信任嗎？喔當然。」沃利諷刺地說。

    迪克嚥下口水，他不知道沃利怎麼做到的，但是沃利就是能讓迪克覺得自己是全世界最糟糕的人，他總是能表現出受傷的樣子，把一件迪克本來覺得沒什麼大不了的事，變成迪克的錯，而且還成功地讓迪克感到愧疚，不論那件事究竟是什麼。

    迪克嘆了一口長長的氣。他的錯，他的錯。

    「…對不起。」他說出來的音量比他想像中的小。

    沃利沒反應，默默地將手中的木頭丟到堆疊的地方。木頭堆已經堆疊成一個小山，木頭有長有短，有些粗壯，有些細瘦。

    「我很抱歉，好嗎？」迪克又試了一次，這次他大聲了些。

    「沒誠意。」

    「我很抱歉我把你推出去，好讓自己逃掉？」迪克抱著希望說。

    沃利冷哼一聲，好似在說來不及啦。

    **_該死，沃利。_** 他到底怎麼做到的？

    「你可以擁有全部我拿到的零食？」食物仍然是最佳正解。

    「你平常就都給我了，這算什麼補償？」

    「今年聯盟杯的冠軍賽門票？」

    「什麼？你今年預定不幫我拿嗎？」

    「呃…我幫你做占卜學的作業？」

    「你本來就該幫我。你真的很不會道歉。」沃利不屑說道「你讀了那麼多書，結果沒一個教你道歉的智慧？」

    迪克搓揉他的眼窩，內心一部分努力思考一個沃利能夠接受的道歉，另一部分則是在試著讓自己回到邏輯內，他深深感覺到自己被沃利牽著走。

    在沃利危險地瞇起眼睛時，迪克就知道他會放棄。

    「沃利，我不知道你要什麼。就只是…告訴我我該怎麼做，你才會原諒我，好嗎？」迪克真誠地說。

    沃利終於將眼神對上他的眼睛。

    「一個保證。給我一個要求的權限，我可以向你要求任何事情，你不能拒絕，也不能反悔。」沃利比出他的食指。

    警告，他感覺到心中的警報被觸發，聲聲嚷嚷地喊著這將會通向很糟的後果，沃利的表情寫滿著不安好心。

    但是他什麼時候有選擇了？

    「…好吧。」

    「很好。」沃利開心地笑了。

    「那我們沒事了？」

    「是啊。」

    「一筆勾銷？」

    「當然！」像是要驗證他說的話，他用一隻手冷不防地抱住迪克「最好的朋友，夥計。」

    **_對，很好，我一定會後悔的。_** 迪克懊惱地想。

    沃利放開迪克。

    「所以，你剛才說了什麼？那個謠言，沒錯，那很奇怪—老兄我真搞不懂這些人腦袋在想什麼—」

    「就—」

    「—當然除了梅根美人，她肯定是被其他人欺騙的，她那麼純真！我跟你是情侶也未免太可怕了，那個到底怎麼傳的？你有聽見他們說的那些話嗎？我跟你？哈，我給你花就代表我跟你在一起的話，那你跟芭芭拉早就在一起好幾次啦，你還給過其他女孩花呢—對了，說到這個，那個蠢死人的告白就是你的錯，你別想賴掉，都是你才會讓我被其他人誤會，我早跟你說過換一個了，你就是不聽，要是梅根也誤解了怎麼辦啊？還有，你升級考明明跟我沒半點關係，還不是你上課一直發呆才會讓別人想把你丟出二年級，而且要說的話，芭芭拉跟莉塔娜也是跳級生，也跟我們同年啊，甚至跟你同學院的，我就沒聽過她們跟你傳過緋聞。最扯的就是你送我的火弩箭是誰—喔等等，我發誓不是我說出去的，你再三要我保證我不會大嘴巴，我這次嘴巴很牢的！」

    沃利像是將門閥開關打開一樣，話匣子地說出好幾句話，速度之快，宛如可以看見字詞飛越在空氣中，迪克根本找不到機會插話。

    他是很高興沃利終於跟他說話了，但是沃利的快速嚼字令迪克有些頭痛，他不得不集中精神。

    「老天，為什麼我的響亮的名聲還要再加上跟你在一起這筆啊？“最厲害的追蹤手”，或是“最有前途的傲羅後備”，或是“魔藥學天才”，或是“未來榮譽校友”都好過“沃利與迪克最佳校對”—！再不然，好歹也傳個“沃利與迪克最佳搭檔”之類的吧？」

    「同意。」迪克終於找到沃利歇息的空隙，跟上對方的節奏「我們是最好的朋友又有什麼不好了？」

    「就是—而且我跟你在一起不可能啦，你這傢伙這麼幼稚、惡劣，又成天喜歡丟下我去忙其他的事，把我晾在一旁。如果我們在一起，你絕對是最糟糕的男朋友。」沃利吹吹口哨開著玩笑。

    「一天到晚跑去搭訕忽略他的好友的人可不是我，」迪克回擊「還有在指責別人前，先反省你自己吧，別人是年齡與心智正向，你剛好是反向。我能忍受你吃東西的樣子你就該感激了，說真的，你每次在圖書館那麼大聲地吃東西，都差點害得我跟著你一起被趕出來。」

    「沒錯，兄弟，你就愛我這點。」沃利笑道。

    「是是—你就繼續幻想吧。」

    迪克往前走，這附近的木頭都把他們撿得差不多了，他們必須走到更遠的地方，不然就是往梅根那三人的方向。

    「這邊。」

    沃利輕扯迪克的袖子，拉著他往原本的方向前進，那是黑湖的方向，那意味著他們可能要面對打人柳。

    「對了，你想要吃糖嗎？」沃利像是忽然想到地問道。

    「不怎麼想。」迪克回答，隨即想到「你不是說你沒有食物嗎？」

    「我只有問你有沒有帶著能吃的，可沒說我沒有。想想看，我怎麼會不帶備用糧食遠離校園呢？」沃利將一個小盒子拿出來，抽出裡盒，裡面有一顆閃亮的紅色軟糖跟一顆黃色的軟糖「不過也沒剩多少…」他可憐兮兮地嘆息。

    「那我就不享用你那“珍貴”的糧食了。」

    「什麼？這可是萬聖節耶，迪克，每個人都該吃糖的。」很沃利的邏輯。

    沃利拿了黃色的軟糖，扔進自己的嘴巴哩，接著將盒子拿到迪克胸前，微微晃動。

    「就吃一個，你可以當作招來好運。」沃利說。

    「嗯哼。」迪克隨意拿了其中一個，放進嘴巴裡，草莓口味的，幸好不是奇怪的口味。

    沃利把盒子收回他的口袋。

    「怎麼樣？」沃利問。

    「普通的糖果。」迪克吞下軟糖。

    「感覺到幸運了嗎？」

    迪克笑了，以為沃利在說笑，不過看到對方一臉認真，他收回笑容。

    「你不是在裡面偷加幸運水吧？」迪克問。

    「沒。」沃利簡潔的話語令迪克十分不安「我只是說，你吃了顆糖應該要感到幸福的。」

    不知怎麼的，迪克無法放鬆下來，但他已經把糖果吞下肚子了，連同他的後悔一樣無法回朔。

    「沃利，你給我吃了什麼？」迪克停下腳步，緊張地按下沃利的肩膀。

    「會讓你感到幸運的糖果。」

    「…如果你是要報復—」

    「嘿，那個是不是南瓜？」沃利打斷他，指著前方。

    迪克順著沃利的手看去，那的確是一顆南瓜，而且正繃繃跳跳地往他們這個方向前進，它們看起來開心極了—如果它們有感情這玩意的話。迪克在南瓜的上方看見了他與沃利做下的星形記號，那是他們為了區分哪些南瓜已經被淋過反轉魔藥。

    **_喔，糟了。_** 迪克聽見“不給糖就搗蛋”的歌聲越來越近。

    「沃利，你還有剩下的糖果嗎？」迪克問。

    「剛才我們兩個吃下的就是最後了。」沃利的聲音聽起來一點都不緊張，反而很愉悅。

    見鬼，沃利到底給他吃了什麼？

    他應該趕緊轉頭逃離這裡嗎？可是他們當初在調配魔藥時，就已經針對南瓜的移動速度調倍，他們不可能跑得贏那顆南瓜的。現在，迪克知道什麼叫作真正的害人反害己。

    南瓜飛快地靠近他們，在最後一步停留在迪克面前。

    「不給糖～就搗蛋～」南瓜唱著。

    「呃…」

    「不給糖就搗蛋？」南瓜漸漸膨脹。

    「我…」

    下一秒，南瓜從洞口噴出大量的南瓜汁，直接射向迪克。冰冷的液體衝擊上迪克的臉，並且將他噴得一身濕，他甚至來不及用手遮住他的臉，他的嘴巴滿是南瓜的味道，汁液哽住他喉嚨，嗆得他猛咳。

    好在他們沒有延長噴射的時間。迪克在揉他的眼睛時，打從心底這麼想，他只需要忍受兩、三秒就好了。

    他睜開眼睛，看著自己的慘狀，全部都濕透了，南瓜汁滴滴答答地落下到地，他的頭髮雜亂，衣服散發出濃濃的南瓜味。噁心。

    「呃—」迪克喃喃道「我會被阿福殺了。」

    他脫掉鞋子，想將裡面的汁液倒出來—然而，他很快就注意到不對勁。那顆南瓜沒有離開他，依舊挨在他附近，照常理講，他應當會去找下一個受害者。

    迪克看向沃利。

    「兩個字：磁鐵。」沃利在一旁掛上看好戲的表情「我可以再講詳細一點—你是北極，那它就是南極，或者反過來也可以。謝謝你的麻瓜知識，我從中獲得不少收益。」

    **_那個糖果—_**

    「沃利—」迪克大叫。

    「啊啊，我要用掉我那一個要求：你不能對這件事生我的氣，也不能報復我，更不可以恨我。」沃利擺出他的白牙。

    **_……我的…_** 迪克張開的嘴巴定住。

    「你是、你是—早就—早就預謀了？」迪克勉強問出聲。

    沃利得意地大笑。

    「萬聖節快樂，迪克。」他邊笑邊說，看起來心情好到極點，跟迪克現在的心情呈現兩個極端。

    他發誓他絕對不會再對沃利感到心軟。

    「哈哈，夥計，我要是你的話，我就會開始逃跑。」沃利笑得更加開心，指著遠方，在另一頭，兩個南瓜跳越地向迪克的方向前進。

    該死。


	2. 賭注

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 照慣例感謝Ariespeach幫我beta，以及給我一些寫文上建議

    「現在不是悠悠閒閒讀書的時候了，迪克，這是我們有史以來最重大的災難，我們必須盡快擬定出計畫，做出反擊。」沃利的手掌托著下巴，一臉嚴肅地說道。

    被叫住的藍眼男孩，依舊低著頭，僅僅轉動眼珠子向上看了眼沃利後，就繼續將目光轉回桌子上的牛皮紙。他動筆在上頭寫了些密密麻麻的文字，從沃利的角度沒辦法看清楚。

    「我是說那些我跟你在一起的謠言，你，我，是情侶—會接吻、擁抱、約會，牽手的那個情侶。」沃利自顧自地接續說「你到底有沒有聽到啊？」

    「當你跟梅根調情時，我可在現場呢。」迪克沒好氣地說「還是你終於出現幻覺相信只有你們兩人的世界了？」

    「不不，梅根他們說的還只是皮毛呢，你應該聽聽其它的，我跟你在二樓的女廁—嘿，我剛才明明說了一堆，你根本沒在聽！」

    沃利激動地舉起雙手，在空中晃動，他簡直不敢相信迪克可以這麼默不關心。

    在聽見梅根與…那誰？康德？就是那個大塊頭—至於另外一個叫做阿提什麼斯的他連想都不想—轉述那些謠言時，沃利並沒意識到嚴重性—好吧，他可能是有點驚愕，但誰遇到這種事情不會嚇到啊？總之，最終他還是把它當作一個笑話，甚至暗自決定以後再拿出來嘲笑幾番，或者拿來戲謔迪克，因為當他回想對方的反應時，他仍然覺得很好笑。迪克真的被嚇得不輕，他看得出來。

    他再怎麼輕鬆寫意，也僅限於發現事情有多嚴重之前。他驚恐地發現很多人—非常多人—相信他跟迪克是情侶，就好像這已經是一個無可爭辯的事實，更不用提謠言的內容傳得有多麼誇張，這要比他原本想像的要可怕多了，不只加油添醋，有些甚至根本從沒發生過！

    聽聽這些—

    『格蘭分多那個小夥子為了給拉文克勞那個天才男孩一個驚喜，特意飛到一個埃及買了星空碎片送他。』

    『迪克與格蘭分多那個威斯特各有一對對飾，那是他們在巴黎交換的誓言。』

    『格雷森在威斯特生日那天包下整間貝蒂茶屋，還請了三眼樂團為他們演奏。』

    『曾經有人想用迷情劑誘惑格雷森，還是對他拋媚眼，又或者是搭訕他—隨便啦，反正就是有人打格雷森的主意，然後威斯特那傢伙就把對方揍個半死。』

    『迪克跟沃利是共用貓頭鷹的，我想那是他們一起買的？所以，你看他們絕對是一對兒的！』

    『拉文克勞的理查曾幫沃利擋過刀，那時他們在麻瓜世界遇上了—那叫什麼？強盜？你確定麻瓜是這麼稱呼的？…好，總之，他們遇上了壞人，其中一個拿刀刺向沃利，然後那傻小孩就用身體幫他擋下了。』

    還有這個，有人用他家祖傳鏡子發誓他看見他跟迪克在圖書館接吻—會跑的石像鬼啊！他跟迪克絕對沒有在學校的任何一個地方接過吻！他不管是誰開始傳的，他發誓要找出那個人來，給他一個教訓。

    諸如像是接吻、牽手、甜蜜的約會等傳聞彼此起落，無視於沃利大聲地抗議，傳得沸沸揚揚，而其它的謠言—隨便舉一個謠言，別說梅林，連梅林的鬍子都會嚇得掉下來，這已經遠遠超出誤會的程度了。

    迪克還是沒有太大的反應，顯然他手中的紙上面的內容更引起他的興趣，跟前天那副結結巴巴、心有餘悸的樣子天差地遠。

    「夥計，我在跟你說話。」沃利伸長手，在迪克的視線底下輕敲桌面。

    「我在聽，我只是不想理你。」說得好像他有試圖假裝認真聽似的。

    沃利挑起一邊眉頭。

    「我以為你會很驚慌，前天那個快嚇死的人去哪了？」

    「可能他發現那不需要那麼驚恐，所以就冷靜下來了。」

    「你怎能冷靜下來？」沃利驚嚇地問「這可是我跟你耶！你怎麼可能用親愛的叫我—就算你想要諷刺我也不會…呃，你不會吧？」

    迪克給他的反應只是斜眼看了他一秒。

    「『謠言止於七日』—聽過沒？我問過小芭跟小莉了，雖然那些流言之前就有稍微在傳，但是只是一些耳語罷了。五天前我跟你翹了魔法史，被一起困在三樓左側塔幾個小時後，我們是情侶的傳聞才忽然爆發成這樣，可能是因為我們被困太久所以才會產生誤會。」迪克平淡地說「過了七天，他們就會發現那只是個謊言，然後就沒人會在意了。」

    **_當然，迪克，總是要保持良好邏輯的思緒。_** 沃利想。 ** _當然他會先去找事情的發生原因與過程。_**

    「你真的相信那個鬼話？」

    「像信仰梅林一樣真。所以兩天後你再來煩我。」迪克說道，又在紙上畫來畫去。

    **_他不可能是認真的吧？_** 但是迪克很認真，沃利盯著迪克那沒有變化的表情。

    「迪克，別傻了。你明知道那是鬼扯，你可是那個跟我抱怨《預言家日報》為了一個假消息死纏著“我們都要假裝我們不知道是誰就算我們知道”，害你要整整一個月躲起來的人。而且，你別忘記哈爾叔叔跟—呃，我忘記是誰了，反正是某個魔法部同事傳了三個月的緋聞，只是因為他們一起吃了飯。」

    「嗯…你為何…不乾脆吃完你的午餐呢？」迪克用頭微微指著沃利面前堆疊的食物「讓我可以專心研究我的課表，我想要再多增加一門課，但是我不知道我要怎麼…」

    課表？他就為了一個課表無視了這個會影響他們一生的荒謬謠言？

    這就是擁有一個比自己還要年輕，或者說不過十二歲的人當朋友的問題，他們總是不會認真看待一些重要的事，不然就是根本沒意識到那有多嚴重。而若擁有一個腦袋裝滿著智慧的朋友，則必須面對他們會完全不理睬那些他們覺得不重要的事。

    糟糕的是，迪克同時有著兩種特質，更糟糕的是，迪克是他最好的朋友。

    「難道你不覺得這超級無敵重要嗎？」沃利嘗試要讓迪克意識到這件事的嚴重性「我是說，所有人都在傳我們兩個在一起，以後你到哪裡別人都會說“嘿，你的男朋友去哪了”或是“嘿，你跟你男朋友好嗎？”，這樣我們根本不可能搭訕到女孩的！」

    「跟我的課表一比？不，當然不。」

    「你的課表到底有什麼特別的？」沃利終於受不了迪克的冷淡，將對方手上的牛皮紙搶了過來「你的課表怎麼可—哇，夥計，你的課堂也太滿了吧？」

    沃利在瞥到牛皮紙上密密麻麻的課堂時間時，忍不住驚呼。從禮拜一到禮拜五，除了四年級的七門正規課程外，還多了諸如占卜學、魔咒與魔杖實論學、人魚語學、古代神秘文字研究學、符文與符號學選修。

    「我怎麼不記得你上了這麼多堂課？」沃利問。上次他看到時還沒有人魚語學、魔咒與魔杖實論學。

    「另外兩個是我最近才加入的，我想上奇獸飼育學，但是它跟我的魔咒與魔杖實論學衝堂，如果我真的要修，我就必須退掉實論學。」迪克煩惱地說道。

    「夥計，你要從哪生出這些時間來？更別提你們球隊的練習，我聽說你們練秘密戰術練得很兇。」

    「是啊，珂琳已經要我們排出四個晚上出來了。」迪克說「可是我不可能為了一晚的練習翹掉天文學啊…」

    迪克揉著他的後腦勺的頭髮，看來這就是他一直對著牛皮紙深鎖眉頭的原因。

    「你為什麼要上這麼多課程？我以為已經結束你的“升級”了。」沃利問，強調在“升級”兩個字上。

    「這不代表我就該停止學習。」迪克淡淡說道「我已經少了兩年在校時間可以學習了，要是我不趁現在多努力點，等到開始普等巫測時，我就沒有機會再學習這些了。」

    **_對，我怎麼會問這麼蠢的問題？_** 迪克的自我要求又再一次降臨了，他還以為今年迪克會收斂點。

    不是他不相信迪克的能力，但十二堂課，外加繁重的魁地奇練習，這根本不是一個正常人類可以應付得來，每個人都有他的極限，而迪克從不懂得適可而止。

    沃利嘆口氣，他可不喜歡這個發展，讓他徹底地忘記破除謠言的計畫。他知道迪克為什麼要把自己逼得這麼緊，正因為了解，所以無奈。

    「你不是他，迪克，你不需要跟隨他的腳步，也不需要再證明什麼了。」沃利輕聲說「也許你沒注意到，但是你已經通過考試了，沒人會因為你的年紀而看輕你。」

    迪克噘起嘴，悶著不出聲。

    「話說回來了，你幹嘛要修人魚語學？卡爾德就能教你了，搞不好教得還比那個教授好。」

    「卡爾德還有級長的事要忙，你忘記他去年忙得焦頭爛爾的樣子了嗎？」

    沃利回憶了下。

    「是啊…提醒我再怎麼想不開也別當級長。」沃利抖擻了身體。

    沃利將課程表些微抽出迪克的手，好讓它可以至於他們兩個中間，再次看了看迪克的課表。

    「要是我跟你說你應該退掉一個科目，你會接受我的建議嗎？」沃利滿懷希望地問道。

    「不會。」

    沃利只能在心底再次嘆息，他不能太逼迪克，不然迪克會認為沃利不相信他的能力—即便根本不是如此—他能做的只是相信這次迪克不會搞砸。

    「起碼聽我另一個建議—別逞強，別悶著什麼都不說。我不想看到去年的情況重演。」沃利至今還是不高興去年迪克為了跳級考犯下的蠢事「你也許是個天才，但是—」

    「我知道。」迪克制止他講下去。

    「這是“我知道了，我會聽從我好人好帥的朋友的意見”還是“我知道了，但我還是不會鳥你”的知道？」

    迪克抬起頭，一臉高深莫測。

    「我以為你不想當我男朋友呢。」迪克拉扯出一個斜笑，但沃利才不會被他所騙。

    似乎迪克也注意到這點了，他快速地抓起桌上的牛皮紙與幾本書放進他的側背包裡，一點時間都沒浪費。

    「我要先走了，跟納布教授約了時間，你也知道只要我沒有在約的時間到，他就會立刻閃人了。」迪克說「那麼晚餐見了？」

    沃利瞇起眼。

    「記得幫我買“阿瓦隆”（註一），我再還你錢。你有記得換英鎊吧？」迪克停下他收拾的動作。

    「什麼英鎊？」沃利茫然地望向迪克。

    「麻瓜的貨幣。為什麼你都上了麻瓜研究還記不—」迪克說到一半，才領會過來「原來你不再碎碎念，不是你終於決定像個成熟的男子來面對它，而是你根本忘了這一回事。哇喔，你真的很令人驚訝，你知道嗎？」

    沃利還是不知道他在說什麼。

    「你不是說今天的麻瓜研究學是要去麻瓜世界親自見習？」迪克仁慈地公布答案。

    「等等，是今天嗎？我以為還有…兩個禮拜？」

    「有趣，你上兩個禮拜前也是這麼說的。」迪克說道，將背包背在右肩上「可惜你沒辦法享受一下麻瓜的美食了，石頭街那有不少好吃的東西。我先走啦，掰。」

    沃利沒多久就看見迪克消失在門口的另一頭。

    **_該死。_** 在迪克遠去後，沃利抱著自己的頭。 ** _我忘了這回事。_**

    他怎麼會忘記呢？從教授宣布要去麻瓜世界的日子後，沃利就發過不只一次牢騷—可能到了讓人叫他閉嘴的程度，但那是因為這真的太麻煩，太令人難受了！麻瓜世界就是一個充滿著障礙與不便的世界，要是沃利死在麻瓜世界，死因肯定是被出力過多而死的。不過迪克倒是對於這件事很樂衷，他興奮地告訴沃利哪裡有好玩的，哪裡的食物很好吃，哪間店家的老闆人很好，又或者哪間店是黑店。在他羨慕的口氣中，沃利實在很想跟他說乾脆讓他代替他算了。

    本來沃利是半點興趣也沒有，只是迪克拜託他買個麻瓜遊戲，還有他其他朋友要他隨便買個麻瓜物品當紀念品，他也只能身兼重任。再說了，迪克宣稱石頭街隨便一個攤販的食物都美妙極了，所以他決定抱持一點期待。除此之外，他還預計要去麻瓜世界買一樣東西—不，不是迪克口中的“阿卡隆”，也不是指食物，是某樣麻瓜世界才買得到的東西，他還特地去研究了下石頭街有店家在賣，然後現在他卻因為沒有錢而白費功夫，這聽起來多愚蠢啊？

    幸好迪克不知道，不然的話，他肯定又會收到來自迪克的嘲笑。

    離麻瓜研究學還有兩個小時，他仍然有時間去想辦法弄到麻瓜貨幣。為什麼麻瓜非得用這麼詭異又難拿到手的錢幣？

    值得慶幸的是，他認識有個人身上總會帶著一些麻瓜幣，雖然沃利不懂原因，似乎是跟他想討好他的麻瓜女友有關。

    他狼吞虎嚥地將午餐吃完—是的，永遠不能浪費食物—接著，便離開拉文克勞的餐桌，回到自己學院的餐桌。

    沃利沿著長椅凳走動，繞過幾個人，在靠近門口方向的地方找到他要找的人—吉米，擁有中分的金色頭髮，和深綠色眼睛的青年。

    吉米一看見沃利就舉起手“呦”得一聲打招呼。

    「看看是誰加入我們了。」吉米旁邊有著一頭亂髮的青年懶洋洋地說道。

    這是馬修，他跟吉米都是沃利在格蘭分多最好的朋友—最糟的損友，如果要沃利來評論的話。

    「吉米，你那有麻瓜幣嗎？」沃利一邊用手跟馬修打招呼，一邊面對吉米問道。

    吉米吞下他口中的食物，才開口。

    「有。」他含糊地說「但是不是很多就是了，你要幹嘛？」

    「借我一些。我今天要麻瓜見習。」沃利簡短地說，他記得他跟這兩人說過這件事，所以不用再多解釋。

    「什麼麻瓜見習？」吉米困惑地問。

    「我之前不是說過我今天的麻瓜研究學要去麻瓜世界嗎？」沃利回答他。

    「他有說過？」吉米看向馬修尋求答案，但是馬修也搖頭。

    「夥計，我抱怨了好幾次那有多麻煩，你們卻一點印象也沒有？」沃利皺眉「你們還要我帶紀念品給你們呢。」

    「老兄，你抱怨的事可多了，我才不可能每個都記得。」馬修不在乎地說道「過去了就是過去了，不向後看的才是真漢子啊。」

    「是啊，而且我們又不是迪克。」吉米說。

    那倒是真的，迪克一向有很好的記憶力。

    「你那有多少？」沃利問。

    「我看看…」吉米拿出他的錢包，在打開它時，亮出七彩的彩虹，他輕拉了紅色的光「大概十英鎊吧，這樣你買不了什麼，你還要借嗎？」

    **_8_ _…9.45英鎊…_** 沃利算了下價格。

    「嗯…勉強夠了。借我吧，我下個禮拜再還你。」沃利伸出手「我有東西一定要先買，你們的紀念品就等下次了。」

    吉米跟馬修聳肩，看起來一點都不在意。

    「反正你要嘛就是要買食物，要嘛就是要買東西送迪克。我們一點都不想要介入你跟食物或迪克中間。」馬修兩手一攤。

    吉米將一個印有一個靜止、呆版的人物—應該是女王—的紙鈔遞給沃利，他收下它，輕柔地裝進他的錢包裡，免得惹火了錢包。

    「謝了。」沃利說。

    他在馬修旁的空位坐下，給自己倒了一杯柳橙汁。

    「別客氣。」吉米說，繼續往嘴裡塞進馬鈴薯泥。

    說到感謝…他想到他之前還欠吉米一次人情。

    「差點忘了，多謝你的藥草。」沃利說。

    他跟迪克本來少了甲蟲的眼睛、獨角獸的牙齒完成反轉魔藥，而吉米想辦法幫他們弄到手，好處是讓他知道在那一天他該留在格蘭分多塔避難。

    「別謝我，感謝我有個萬能的老哥剛好開了間藥草店。」吉米聳肩「再說了，我一向很樂意幫朋友追他的另一半。」

    沃利愣住。

    「你們不是真的相信那些謠言，對吧？」沃利一字一句慢慢說。雖然他們倆平常就很愛拿他跟迪克的友情當玩笑，但是他們從不是認真的。

    「我知道你們還不是情侶。」馬修說。

    「從沒說你們是。」吉米附和道。

    **_所以那依舊是個玩笑而已。_** 沃利微微鬆了口氣，他受夠了要跟每個人解釋迪克不是他男朋友，昨天他花了一整天去辯駁那些造謠就已經快要了他的命，而且還沒有半個人願意相信他！

    沃格華茨的所有人都瘋了，瘋了，瘋了—

    「不是我愛說，但是連我們班的人相信那個謠言真是太扯了，其它學院就算了，你們這些人可是跟我相處這麼久了耶！」沃利開始埋怨，他完全不介意把跟迪克說過的話再說一次。

    「你把我們這些人當什麼啊？我們當然都—知道你們沒在一起。」馬修不可置信地看著沃利，頻頻搖頭「安啦，我們可比其它學院的精明多了，眼睛也銳利多了，我們還不至於幻想到那個程度。」

    「我們只不過打賭你們什麼時候會在一起罷了。」吉米補充道。

    沃利只差沒把口中的果汁噴出來。

    **_什麼！？_**

    「我們沒有在一起！」沃利大喊「到底要我說多少次啊！迪克不是我的男朋友！現在不是，以後也不會是！」

    「唉，看看你，就是這個態度，所以才有一堆人賭你們要到學期末才能解決。當大家都賭差不多時，就一點都不有趣了。」馬修故作無奈說道。

    「拜託你千萬不要在情人節的時候親迪克，克里斯用十個加隆賭你們會在那天接吻。」吉米苦笑道「我們根本沒那麼多錢付他。」

    「還有聖誕節，南西用十個加隆賭迪克會跟你告白。」

    「還有考試周的前三個禮拜，阿芙拉用十五個加隆又三個西可賭你們會在活米村決定交往。」

    「順帶拜託啦，你們可以在下個禮拜就宣告你們在一起嗎？還沒有人賭那個時間點呢。」馬修笑著說。

    「我們—」沃利深呼吸，努力不要叫出來「不會在一起！」

    吉米凝視他幾秒，才扭頭對馬修說。

    「我們可能不該跟他講賭注的事，這樣算不算是我們跳進去主導賭局？」

    「嗯…開賭盤的人好像不該影響發展…不過算啦，反正我們也不是故意的。」馬修說。

    「你們利用我們來賺錢！？」沃利驚得大叫。

    「別那麼興奮，要是你們毫無意外地在學期末交往，我們可就要倒賠了。」馬修說道「唉，雖然還是很沒創意，但總比賭你們會不會在一起要好多了。我們本來是要賭那個的，可是每個人都賭你們會，這樣根本賭不起來。」

    兩個混蛋！

    「那不是重點！你們應該要幫我釐清那些謠言，而不是鼓勵它！」沃利喊道。

    「我們沒鼓勵任何事，拜託，我們的前提還是你們還沒在一起呢。」馬修毫無罪惡地說。

    沃利在心底咒罵他們。不幫他也就算了，還幫他添堵一堆麻煩。他跟迪克就只是好朋友，這有這麼難接受嗎！

    他可是異性戀，這意味著他愛的是女孩，就像梅根—沒錯，就是梅根！只要他能追求到，這些謠言就會不攻而破。

    「我才不會跟迪克交往，我已經遇上我的真命天女了！」沃利換上得意洋洋的表情「等到我追到她，你們就準備賠錢賠到死吧！」

    「誰啊？」吉米問。

    「梅根。」

    沃利正要解釋誰是梅根時，馬修就開口打斷他。

    「赫奇帕奇五年級的梅根？」他問。

    「對。你認識她？」沃利提起精神，要是馬修認識她，那他就可以藉由馬修來約她出去。

    馬修跟吉米交換了個眼神。

    「如果我是你，我就不會打她的主意。」馬修說。

    「她有男朋友了。」吉米說「而且她男朋友不好惹。」

    **_男朋友—_** 沃利感覺自己像是被一道巨雷劈中。

    「什麼？是誰？」沃利問。

    「康納。你應該看過吧？他們每次都在一起。他還上過《巫師周刊》呢。」馬修說。

    康納，那個大塊頭。怪不得那天迪克在沃利和梅根調情時，臉上都掛著看好戲的表情，他肯定早就發現了卻什麼也不說。可惡的迪克，可惡的渾球。

    「等一下…你說她男朋友不好惹是什麼意思？」沃利問。該不會是她男朋友管很嚴，或是很容易忌妒之類的吧？

    「這個嘛…我聽說他脾氣不太好，很容易暴怒弄壞東西。」吉米說「好像不少次因為弄壞學校公物，罰了不少勞動服務。」

    「我還聽說他養了很多危險的寵物，養在黑湖附近的小屋。有人看見他身邊有隻狼出沒。」

    「不過那也有可能只是魯那唬爛，斯萊特林的嘛。」吉米連忙撇清道。

    「呃，是之前傳出有副盔甲氣到跑去跟他決鬥的那個？」沃利現在微微有點印象，迪克聽他講這件事時還笑得很開心。

    「沒～錯，就是他。不知道那個盔甲的下場如何，我已經很久沒看到它出現在走廊上了。」馬修說，聽不出他有多憂心。

    「這樣的話，梅根不是很危險嗎？大塊頭可能會沒控制好脾氣而對她動手，我應該要幫助她脫離苦海。」沃利一臉任重大遠地說道。他總是很樂意助人，特別是美人，他可以鞠躬盡瘁。

    馬修笑了，吉米幫忙解釋。

    「別多想了，沃利，他們感情很好的。每次康納惹出事情來，大家第一個都是去找梅根來安撫他，他也很珍惜梅根，所有人都看得出他們是很好的情侶。」吉米停下「你可能例外吧。」

    沃利看著他，不是很相信這番說詞。

    馬修拍了拍沃利的肩膀。

    「沃利啊沃利，」他用一種哄騙的口氣說著「別說我不夠朋友，雖然你這個人除了迪克以外的事情不感興趣，但是有些事還是要知道比較好—沃格華茨呢，有眾多情侶，可是只有幾個特別有名，你跟迪克呢—」

    「我們不是情侶！」沃利立刻哇哇大叫。

    「—反正也只是預定的嘛，沒什麼差別，」馬修不顧他的反對，繼續說下去「赫奇帕奇的圖拉與加斯、莫拉與安特呢是兩個，拉文克勞的休斯與潔是一個，斯萊特林的艾妲和格蘭分多的愛咪是一個—這一個真是史上最奇妙的一對，斯萊特林與格蘭分多？沒殺了對方就不錯了。」

    馬修又舉出五對情侶的名字，沒一個沃利聽過的。

    「剛才說的梅根與康納也是一個，他們從三年級開始交往，那時赫奇帕奇還在好像還弄了個什麼東西來幫梅根助陣呢，不得不說，他們還真有閒時間。」馬修說。

    「總結就是，他們在一起很久了，從沒聽說他們有爭吵過，所以你根本沒什麼機會啦。」吉米說「除非你能夠打得贏康納，但也只有五成機率會讓女孩恨你罷了。」

    「真的假的…」沃利沮喪地趴在桌子上。

    他才剛萌發起的戀情，還沒開花，就這麼被葬在土裡。

    「別假裝你很難過，又不是迪克甩了你。」吉米說。

    「啊，你乾脆現在就去找你的準男朋友哭訴，接著你就可以讓他變成男朋友了。」馬修笑道「我們也可以拿到錢，皆大歡喜。」

    沃利抬起他的頭，吉米跟馬修的臉上絲毫沒有同情他的意思。

    「好，我正式地要跟你們兩個絕交—」沃利指著他們「你們到底是哪門子的朋友啊？」

    「一個會幫助你看清你真愛的朋友？」馬修笑道，吉米跟著他笑，“說得好”他這麼說。

    「去你們兩個的，我要去上麻瓜研究了。」沃利站起來，他真不該覺得他的朋友有同理心，不，等等，他根本不該跟這兩個混蛋做朋友！

    等見到迪克後，他絕對要好好抱怨一番，並且警告迪克最好是能離這兩人越遠越好。

   

 

 

 

    **_我看起來像個傻蛋。_** 沃利站在鏡子面前，已經換上他的麻瓜服飾與背包，不管他怎麼調整他的領口，壓平他的衣角，他看起來還是很蠢，就是個標準的麻瓜樣。

    這證明了迪克的眼光有多麼成功，他向沃利保證這套服裝絕對夠麻瓜。他的教授是個一板一眼的人，沒有任何退讓餘地，一是一，掃帚是掃帚，麻瓜是麻瓜，巫師是巫師，他很早就放話說去麻瓜世界的那天，誰敢帶著僥倖心態就等著做不完的處罰。

    他再次將領帶拉好，接著就將英鎊從錢包裡挪到口袋，他們被禁止攜帶任何有魔法的物品。確認一切準備就緒後，他離開寢室，往教室前進。

    亞戴爾教授站在教室的門口，一個個檢閱學生們的穿著，不合格的人會被他記在板上，作為評論成績的一部份。

    「不。」亞戴爾教授對著一個學生斥責道，並揮了揮魔仗將學生的鑲著蝴蝶的髮飾變不見。

    「但那個是最新的流行！」那個女學生哀號。

    「我不在乎你們這群小夥子的流行—妳覺得它們在麻瓜面前飛起來會有趣嗎？」亞戴爾教授怒言道「還有，把妳的錢包、偵探器拿出來。」

    女學生一邊埋怨，一邊把錢包、偵探器放在一旁的木箱裡。

    沃利上前，亞戴爾教授上下掃瞄著他。

    「很好。」亞戴爾教授點頭，露出一點微笑。看起來他會拿到不錯的分數。

    沃利進到教室，幾個人看見他後又興奮地轉過身，縮在一圈說著什麼，他有總他絕對不會想知道他們在談什麼的感覺。他專注在讓自己注視前方上，隨便找了個位置坐下。也許是因為被那些聲音分散了注意，所以他並沒有注意到他座位旁的人。

    「這不是格蘭分多的風雲小子？」在他的右側發出一個女孩的聲音。

    沃利呆住，他好像在哪聽過這聲音，而且直覺告訴他是個不愉快的回憶。在轉過去的同時間，他的大腦想起是那個討人厭的阿提米斯。

    果不其然，一轉頭就看見阿提米斯過於自滿的微笑。

    「你為什麼在這裡？」沃利盯著她。

    「上課，天才。」阿提米斯帶著一貫的嘲諷語氣，沃利不喜歡那種口氣，彷彿把他當成笨蛋看待。

    「你為什麼就不修修神秘研究那些聽起來就無趣的課程，偏要來修麻瓜研究？」

    「你又為什麼要修？」阿提米斯反問他。

    啊—！他討厭死這傢伙了，問什麼都不肯好好回答，怎麼可能有人可以忍受得了她？

    沃利扭過頭，決定不再看著她，最好是把她當空氣。

    他們兩個都沉默了一會後，阿提米斯才說話，但她的口吻聽起來猶豫不決。

    「你…那男朋友有跟你說什麼嗎？」阿提米斯問。

    「他跟我說什麼不甘妳的事，還有，他叫做迪克，他不是我男朋友。」沃利口氣不是很好地回復她。

    他預期會收到另一個充滿惡意的回覆，但是阿提米斯沒有再出聲，事實上，當沃利回過頭時，她已經不再原本的座位了。

    雖然他確實不喜歡阿提米斯，但是他感覺那個問題對她來說，應該是件很重要的事，這讓他稍微反省了自己的衝動。

    也許他下次會對阿提米斯好點—只是也許。

 

 

 

    他們從麻瓜世界回到沃格華茨時，夕陽早已退去，夜幕低垂。亞戴爾教授交代完最後幾句話後，就宣布下課，放他們去吃晚餐。

    **_終於！_** 他終於解脫了。沃利深深鬆了一口氣，他真是累翻了，一路上他們大多用走的，好不容易能搭車了，所有的交通工具要先找到能夠買票的地方，付完錢才能搭乘，而且還又慢又晃。如果不幸迷路了—他就是這麼不幸—他還得要靠問路一步一步慢慢找到方向，趕在時間內跑回集合地，不然他根本沒其它手段能聯絡上教授。除此之外，他還要管著自己的嘴巴，每當跟店家溝通時，他都要小心不要洩漏巫師的身分—這絕對可以稱得上折磨。

    更痛苦的是，不管是他看到多美味的食物，或是聞到多香的美食，他都要忍住掏錢的慾望，他好幾次都快要失去理智，好在他總能在手伸進錢包裡時就意識到。不能帶他平常在用的錢包真的很麻煩，麻瓜的東西根本毫無警告自己的效果。他們到底怎麼忍住不把錢包裡的錢通通花光的啊？他才不過三個小時，他就已經想把整條街的食物和幾個看起來很酷炫的東西買回去。

    雖然很痛苦，雖然他的肚子不斷叫囂，但當他終於買到禮物時，他感到這一切犧牲都是值得的。沃利滿意地舉起手中的袋子，迪克會喜歡的，他敢肯定。

_**現在是什麼時候了？晚餐時間，太好了！**_ 他快餓死了，整整四小時之多沒有進食，這一點都不正常。

    迪克應該會在格蘭分多的桌子這邊等他，他估計。沃利來到餐廳，伸長脖子尋找迪克的身影，他很快就在格蘭分多的桌子那邊找到他，跟對面的人聊得笑得非常開心，那是…馬修和吉米—不不！

    「不不，迪克，離那兩個邪魔歪道遠點！」沃利一秒反應立刻衝上前抓住迪克。

    「總是這麼的戲劇化。」迪克似乎不怎麼意外沃利的出現，只是仰頭看向沃利，他的嘴角還在笑「嘿，沃利，恭喜回到“正常”的世界。」

    「你絕對不會知道我經歷了什麼—不管了，反正先離那兩個渾蛋遠點就對了。」沃利還是沒鬆開放在迪克肩上的手。

    「嗯哼，不要，我可不想錯過可以嘲笑你的話題。」迪克笑道。

    「是啊，沃利，別打擾我們，我們正聊到精彩的地方呢。」馬修說「讓我們互相享受一下可以損你的資訊吧，別老巴著迪克不放。」

    「或者你只是忌妒了？」吉米笑道。

    「什麼？我才沒有—呃啊！你們該不會跟迪克講了賭注的事吧？」沃利說。

    「欸，我們是沒有啦，不過既然你提到…」馬修若有所思地說道。

    沃利警告地瞪著馬修。

    「什麼賭盤？」迪克好奇地問。

    「賭你們兩個什麼時候在一起。」在沃利能夠阻止他們開口時，吉米已經說出口。

    「哈？你們也相信我跟沃利是情侶的謠言？」迪克擺出一個不可思議的表情，他的反應倒是比沃利還要小。

    「沒，我們知道你們不是，我們是相信你們最終會在一起，那只是時間早晚的問題。」吉米說。

    迪克困惑地看著他們。

    「雖然我們不該透露給你知道，不過啊—賭你們會在期末成為情侶的人是最多的，當然還有一些人賭比較不一樣的，比如說你們什麼時候開始第一次約會啊，或是誰先告白啊，我只能透露這麼多了。」馬修故作慎重地做道。

    「不論你們什麼時候在一起，我們都會很高興的，所以別太在意我們。」吉米說，完全跟上一次的態度不一樣。

    這句話似乎震撼到迪克了，他先是驚訝地僵直了身體，嘴巴張開想說幾句話反駁，卻像是找不到自己聲音似的沒辦法發出聲。

    **_看起來那個說已經冷靜下來的人也沒多冷靜嘛。_** 沃利忍不住咧嘴一笑，他一點都不感到孤單了。

    「我就說我們不可能啦，你們真覺得這個叫做愛情？」沃利跨越椅子，在迪克旁邊的空位坐下，並且將袋子放到他與迪克中間「就這個反應？」

    他等著迪克加入他的行列，但是他看起來不是個可以反擊的狀態，於是他趁這個機會拿走迪克盤子上的牛排。

    「嗯…是啊，有可能我們錯了，對吧？吉米。」馬修看著他動作，但口氣一點都不真誠。

    「反正你們要不要交往也是你們的事嘛。」吉米用隨意的語氣說道「我們最多不就傾家蕩產，流落街頭，最後落得偷麻瓜東西，被魔法部通緝的程度。完全不是問題。」

    「那我用十個加隆賭我跟沃利不會在一起。」迪克忽然這麼說。

    馬修跟吉米都微微睜大眼睛。

    **_啊，原來還有這招。_** 沃利敬佩地看著迪克，他都沒想過他們可以反過來賺錢，而且這種作法還可以變相駁斥—這太聰明了！迪克真沒愧對“天才”的頭銜。

    「我跟迪克賭一樣的。」沃利將手搭在迪克肩上，神氣活現地說道。

    「十加隆？」馬修愛笑不笑地說。

    「當—」 _慢著，我有這麼多錢嗎？_ 他忽然想到。

    「他跟我算在一起。」迪克說。

    **_謝啦，夥計。_** 沃利對著他露齒而笑。

    迪克受不了地翻了翻白眼。 ** _沒錢就別賭，白癡。_**

    「看來我們不要擔心露宿街頭啦，吉米。」馬修接過迪克給他的加隆，對吉米擠眉弄眼的，倒是吉米看起來不太贊同的樣子「行啦，這是他們自己的決定，沒人拿著魔仗指著他們。」

    「沒錯！你們就等著大輸特輸吧！」沃利自信滿滿地說道。

    「…如果你們這麼確定的話…」吉米聳聳肩，沒多說什麼。

    沃利開始幫他的盤子增添食物，直到他的盤子上裝滿了食物。他們的話題很快就轉移到沃利的麻瓜之旅，他也毫不保留地表達出麻瓜世界的不適與麻煩，當然其中也包含了不少令他驚奇的事，譬如當他提到他們如何製作出棉花糖時，馬修吹了個口哨。迪克在整期間中，則是一直保持著一抹微笑，不若他平常的歡樂大笑。

    他沒有提到阿提米斯的事，他打算私底下在問迪克那番話的意思，他討厭阿提米斯不代表他想讓其他人揣測她。

    不久後，吉米跟馬修就先離席了，吉米要去跟他的女朋友聊天，而馬修則是跟其他人約好要下巫師棋，只剩迪克在等沃利結束他的甜點。

    「袋子裡是什麼？」迪克看著沃利放在他們兩個之間的袋子。

    「一個善意的提醒。」沃利說。

    迪克還想發問，但是沃利用眼神示意他等等再說，他才不要在大眾面前拿出來。迪克皺眉，眼底藏不住好奇，伸手戳了戳袋子。

    沃利沒制止他，只要迪克別公然拿出來就好。迪克玩了幾下後，似乎覺得無趣就放棄了。

    「對了，你課表的事解決好了？」沃利問。迪克的神情已經沒有中午時那樣嚴肅。

    「好了。」

    「然後？」

    「我退掉實論學，改上奇獸飼育學。天文學那邊奧古斯丁教授同意讓我請假幾個禮拜。」迪克開心地說。

    全英國大概也只有迪克才會在擁有十二堂課，和四晚的魁地奇練習時，為了時間分配，而非太疲勞而煩惱。

    這在一刻，他發現自己很慶幸有忍住慾望，買下那個東西，迪克絕對需要被提醒，他有時候會忘記真正重要的事物。

    他不能說服迪克，可他能讓迪克記得。

    等到沃利把最後一口布丁吃下肚後，他們一同離開餐廳，照慣例回到格蘭分多塔。沃利的寢室內沒有人，馬修、吉米、羅都還沒回來，這正是沃利需要的。

    沃利將袋子遞給迪克，後者笑了笑，便拆開包裝。在看見沃利送給他什麼後，他詫異地看向沃利。

    在迪克手裡的，是一隻灰色的大象玩偶。

    他剛認識迪克不久時，他看過迪克的床邊放著一隻大象玩偶，雖然破爛，多處有縫補的痕跡，但看得出來迪克很珍惜他，不過這並沒有阻止沃利嘲笑迪克長不大。他當時一樣年幼，他只是單純覺得一個八歲小孩早該脫離玩偶，不該跟著那些東西一起睡覺。然而，無論沃利說了什麼，都沒有讓迪克拋棄大象玩偶。

    後來，沃利才知道那是他父母給他，也是他少數幾個從馬戲團帶來新家的東西。他終於明白為什麼迪克始終不肯理會他的嘲弄，也終於了解為什麼每當迪克做惡夢時，只要抱著那個玩偶就能讓他冷靜下來。

    迪克很依賴那玩偶，他知道那無關於心智，他沒有失去過至親，但是他能夠想像那種悲慟，更別提那棟廣大而寂靜的房子所帶來的孤寂感，即便迪克從未承認。

    在迪克入學的那年，沃利還是可以在迪克的寢室看見玩偶，但在下半年時，那隻玩偶消失在床角，起初他以為是弄丟了，還擔憂地要幫迪克找，但迪克告訴他玩偶被送回家裡了。當沃利問他為什麼時，迪克僅是淡淡說：『我不是孩子了。』，沃利從沒弄清楚過到底發生什麼事，導致迪克選擇放棄重要的東西，但他感到很不安。

    在某方面，那象徵了迪克的心情轉變，強迫自己成長，可是沃利想告訴他，成長不需要拋棄過去，因為他明白過去對迪克有多重要。

    迪克錯愕地看著絨毛玩偶良久，他眨了眨眼。

    「你去了麻瓜世界一趟，有這麼多選擇，結果你卻選擇買一個玩偶給我？」迪克邪笑「我已經不是孩子了。」

    「當孩子並沒什麼錯啊。」沃利平靜地說。

    迪克撫摸著大象玩偶的絨毛，看起來還沒打算接受它。

    「不知道你這麼堅持做什麼…不過現在這隻玩偶是我送你的啦，所以你大可說那是我送的。」沃利將手放在他胸膛上「聽著，我不是說要取代你父母給你的玩偶，但是你可以把它當作是第二分身，像是分身藥那樣。」

    沃利等著，直到迪克終於將玩偶靠攏自己。

    「…有時候你讓我覺得我比你還幼稚。」迪克咕噥道。

    **_我想那就是我的工作。_** 沃利微笑。

    「少來了，迪克，你就是不成熟，承認吧。」

    「你比我成熟一次，不代表你比我成熟。」迪克冷哼一聲。

    「是啊是啊，夥計，我就是這麼幼稚。」

    迪克勾出淺淺的微笑。

 

 

 

註一：一種桌上型卡牌遊戲，以圓桌武士亞瑟王為故事背景，遊戲過程中壞人要猜誰是梅林，好人陣營則是同時要保護梅林，也要想辦法讓任務成功，是個互耍心機的遊戲。


	3. 計畫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> “並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝Ariespeach幫我beta，幫我想點子，又幫我抓問題，依舊愛你<3

    迪克醒來時，覺得自己糟透了。

    他盯著自己的枕頭良久，試圖用他迷濛的腦袋思考—夾雜著睡意以及疲憊—為什麼他會覺得自己糟透了，這一定有原因。

    然而事實是，他的大腦沒有像他所想像的那樣運作，他只是恍神地反覆思考同一個問題，卻沒有讓推理主導他。

    直到他的背開始向大腦傳出陣陣麻痺感時，他才意識到他的身體僵直在一個不太舒適的半起身姿勢，他趴回柔軟的床上，將頭以一種不會讓自己窒息的方式埋進枕頭裡。

    他覺得自己糟透了，想不透原因，但是他決定放棄，決心相信下次醒來會有不同的感受。

    他的頭轉向右邊，沃利的臉就出現在他視線裡，一頭熟悉的紅髮，就像是他們在復活島曾望見的那一染夕陽。他看著沃利臉上的雀斑，聽著他的呼吸聲，迷迷糊糊地闔上眼睛，任由疲勞包裹他，帶走他的意識。沃利就在這裡，這給了他一種踏實，某種安心的—等等，沃利在這裡！？

    他幾乎是在閉上眼的同時就睜開了眼睛，他撐起自己的身體，扭過他的頭轉向右邊確定自己沒看錯。這不是他睡迷糊了，沃利真的就躺在他的旁邊，睡姿依舊是那麼難看，張開四肢，佔據了幾乎整張床，只是手放在迪克頭的上方。若不是迪克一向睡姿很好，真不曉得他們要怎麼不為了空間而打架。

    沃利在這裡，這意味著他們昨晚是在一起的。回憶開始湧現在他逐漸運轉的大腦，他終於想起來為什麼他覺得自己糟透了。

    昨晚，他跟沃利通宵玩了一整個晚上，利用他們所知道的密道在城堡裡四處冒險，只是為了測試一下他們設計的逃亡路線，以及藏匿點管不管用，他們甚至還跑到霍格莫德那樣遠的地方。一直到快早晨了，他們才終於臣服在睡蟲的招喚底下，返回霍格沃茨城堡。

    整晚沒睡，到處奔跑，又只睡不到四小時，也難怪他覺得頭昏腦脹，四肢沉重，眼皮疲憊得像是水腫般，他奢侈地只想就這麼賴在床上，什麼也不做。

    為什麼他會覺得跟沃利像個白癡一樣，在城堡裡跑來跑去很好玩呢？到底是誰提議—該死，是他自己—比較好的問題是，昨天的他到底在想什麼？

    好吧，那真的滿好玩的，他不能否認這點，起碼他還記得自己跟沃利笑得很開心的部分。而且，今天是周末，他們想睡個一整天都沒有問題—雖然沃利昨晚一直叨叨絮絮要早點起來開始擬定計畫。

    沃利依舊睡得很沉，沒有被迪克的驚醒而干擾他的睡眠，看起來短時間不會醒了。迪克評估著他應該要叫醒沃利，還是應該要躺回緩和的床鋪繼續睡。

    迪克掀開圍著床的布簾，發現他的其中一個室友—肯特站在他自己的床邊，正在打裡著領帶。

    「早安。」肯特看見他醒了後，向他打招呼。

    「早安。」迪克回覆他。他順帶看了眼時間—十點時刻之多，這個時間實在稱不上早了。

    他環顧了四周，眼下寢室內只剩下沃利跟他、肯特，艾諾跟巴德的床鋪上皆已經將棉被摺好，跟枕頭整齊地放置在床頭，他有些罪惡地覺得自己浪費了早晨的時間。

    「他們已經先去圖書館練習變形咒了。」肯特解釋「我們已經找了琪娜絲指導我們，你確定你不一起來？」

    「不了，我答應沃利今天要討論應對方針。」迪克帶著一點歉意說道。

    「方針？」

    「就是—套用沃利的原話—“如何打破謠言恢復單身名聲的搶救大作戰”。」

    「那…名字還真長。」

    「是啊。」這作戰名字太有沃利的風格了—幸好如此。

    在肯特將他的黑袍披上後，他才又開口。

    「也許我太多管閒事了，不過，如果你們真的沒在一起，大可不用太在意那些謠言，人多嘴雜總會消停的。你們反應越大，越會造成反效果。」肯特溫和地說道。

    「我也是這麼告訴沃利的，但是他聽不進去。」迪克發出嘶嘶聲響「他還說等我長大就會懂這有多麼嚴重了—企圖給我上一堂關於成熟的課程。」

    自從迪克告訴他“謠言止於七日”的鬼話後，他就認定那是迪克給的一個期限，七天一過去，他沒一個時刻停下嘴巴吵著要想辦法。

    迪克看不出來這有需要著急的必要，不是說他完全不會動搖，對於謠言他還是覺得…不可思議，但是這並沒有實質上影響到他的學習，也沒改變他的生活，所以他決定照著其他人的建議冷處理。這要感謝拉文克勞，拉文克勞的做法一向都是對謠言抱持觀望、謹慎的態度，所以大家在他解釋後，就鮮少人會當真—偶爾開個小玩笑不算在內的話。要不是沃利三不五時就要提一次，迪克很有可能早就將它們拋在腦後了。

    當然，格蘭分多的賭盤是滿出乎意料之外的，不過在那之後，並沒有再聽到格蘭分多的人對他提起更多相關的事—即便沃利堅持存在—但仍然，那並沒有困擾他太多，他離賭盤的話題太遠，比起關注於大家對他們兩個的發展，他更想知道有些比較隱私的事情是怎麼傳出去的。

    他調查過是誰，又是怎麼傳出去的，就目前他調查的結果，那些事情比較像是揣測，只是剛好與事實符合罷了，他不用太警戒。

    整體而言，迪克讓自己置身事外，不被他們影響，也不去影響他們，他還是相信再過不久，其他人就會喪失興趣。

    「那麼讓他聽進去。」肯特說「說服他。」

    **_你不了解沃利！_** 迪克在心底大聲反駁他。要是沃利能受控制，他就不是沃利了。

    肯特收拾好要用的書籍及資料後，對著他點頭表示道別，迪克簡單地揮了幾下手回應。

    肯特跨出寢室。

    迪克爬下床，伸了伸懶腰，雖然睡意還是佈滿他的全身，但是當他已經清醒三分時，他通常難以再回到夢鄉。

    他低下頭望向沃利，他又換了一個睡姿。

    **_好啦，現在我是該叫醒他，讓我一整天被他煩，還是放他繼續睡，換得一個平靜的早晨？_** 迪克想。

    沃利的左手在原本迪克躺著的地方來回摸索著，上下輕輕拍打，但是眼睛仍然是閉上的，大概是因為失去了壅塞感與溫暖而感到陌生。迪克見他幾乎快被困惑給弄醒，決定好心幫他一把。

    他走上前，將放在床頭角落的大象玩偶塞進沃利的手裡，讓他的懷裡不至於空著。不過那效果並不大，在沃利翻一個身之後，他就睜開眼睛，睡眼惺忪地低頭看了看自己懷裡的東西。

    「…夥計，你變得好奇怪啊。」沃利乾涸的聲音說道。他要闔不闔的眼皮顯現出他還處在半恍惚狀態的事實。

    迪克靈機一動。

    「對對，我被邪惡巫婆裝進玩偶裡了。」迪克掩住笑「昨晚忽然一個風雲變色，披著奇怪面具和詭異斗篷的巫婆跑過來，把我們所有人都變成玩偶了，現在全世界只剩你沒事而已。」

    「太可怕了…」沃利喃喃道，又閉上眼，再次陷入睡眠。

    迪克眨眨眼，這可不是他預期的反應。

    **_他就這麼不管世界危機了？_** 虧沃利還說要當傲羅。要是他是沃利的主考官，他一定給他一個大大的不及格。

    而且，他最好的朋友都陷入危險了，他竟然還睡得下去？

    他抓起棉被，往沃利身上蓋去，然後直接跳起來壓在沃利身上。

    「什麼！吸血鬼—！」沃利立刻驚醒，掙扎著想掀開棉被，但迪克的重量還壓著他，所以他只能勉強探出他的頭。

    「早安。」迪克擺出無辜的眼神說道「十點多了。」

    沃利滿臉困惑，凝視著迪克，直到意識到製造出這些騷動的是迪克後，他才終於恍然大悟。

    「夥計，你為什麼不用正常一點的方式叫我起床？」沃利微微皺眉。

    「我試過了，沒有用。」迪克面不改色地說謊。

     沃利推開迪克，連同著棉被一同推到旁邊的床位，接著盤腿坐起身。他打了一個大大的哈欠，揉著雙眼。

    「我還是好累…」沃利低沉地說道。

    「那就躺回去睡。」

    沃利看向迪克。

    「那你呢？你還要繼續睡嗎？」沃利問。

    「不。我已經醒了，躺回去也睡不著。我想我可以用這段時間來看完《中級變形術》。」迪克說。

    「那就算了。」沃利又打了一個哈欠，轉身把腳放到地面上「我們去吃早餐吧，希望還有剩下…」

    迪克隨意捲起棉被，擺放好位置後，便從床的另一邊滑下床鋪，跟著沃利一起跨出寢室。

    他們來得太晚，餐桌上只剩下幾種食物讓他們挑選。在乾扁的法國麵包、冰冷的粥、鹹派中，迪克選擇了粥，他用魔仗輕敲碗，讓它加溫。沃利則是選擇了粥以外的所有食物。

    「等窩們雌晚我分九來掏倫吧。」沃利用他塞滿的嘴巴勉強發出聲音。

    「你就不能把食物吞下去再說話嗎？沒人聽得懂你在講什麼。」迪克用湯匙翻攪著碗裡的粥「如果你是覺得那是山怪語，那你顯然對山怪有很深的誤解。」

     沃利好不容易才將滿嘴的食物嚥下。

    「我說，我們應該要開始制定計畫了，你該忙的也忙完了，今天又是假日，你總沒有藉口了吧。」沃利說「而且你昨天就答應我了，別想賴帳，我都記錄下來了。」

    **_是啊，要是有人在你身邊每天花五個小時以上念著同一件事，你絕對不會答應的。_** 迪克諷刺地想。不過他沒說出口，只是繼續攪拌粥，沒有睡飽使得他沒有胃口。 ** _你會堅持你自己的決定，叫對方滾一邊去。_**

    「別玩食物。」沃利以一種“你正在褻瀆信仰”的誇張語氣說道。

    迪克嘖嘴，便把碗推向沃利，後者又推了回去，不贊成地皺了下眉頭。迪克只好拉回碗，快速地吞了幾口粥，才摀住嘴巴把剩下的粥給沃利，這次他沒再拒絕。

    迪克趁沃利還沒完成他的早餐，決定先掌握發話權。

    「在你開始大肆演說前—別。」迪克舉起一隻手「拜託不要，我聽得夠多了。你就直接說你到底有什麼計畫，我不介意。」

    他知道沃利肯定早就在腦子裡進行上萬遍的演練畫面，也早就迫不急待地想要高談闊論，他之所以還定義在討論的階段，只是想要表現出開放的態度，好讓迪克覺得自己有參與感。

    他無法拿捏他該覺得這是出自於好意，還是覺得純粹拖人下水—也許兩者皆有。

    果不其然，迪克一問起，沃利立刻眼睛一亮。

    「我原本準備了好幾種方案，但是我覺得你會用你討人厭的嘲諷臉冷哼，所以我想出了一個超級—超級棒的計畫，就算是你也沒辦法反駁我。」

    沃利興高采烈的模樣就像是魔法部突然宣布整年都是聖誕節似的，又或者像是他的巴里叔叔稱讚他時那樣興奮，但他在正面朝向迪克時，表情瞬間變臉。

    「先說好，你不准露出鄙視的表情，或是嘲笑我。」他警告道。

    「喔，我還能選擇？」

    「不能。」

    **_多麼講理。_** 他不知道沃利的計畫是什麼，但是他實在很想問問沃利為什麼要這麼不打自招，而且，他知道他剛才說出兩句完全悖駁的話嗎？

    然而，他沒有，因為他確實沒辦法完全百分之百的說沃利“好”計畫都“非好”—源自於神奇沃利的神奇魔力，甚至不需要魔咒。

    無論沃利的計畫聽起來如何—因為那沒有任何參考價值—唯一可以知道的是，通常，他的計畫最終的方向只會走向兩種結局，不是好得讓人想讚美他，就是壞得讓人想咒罵他，那就像是站立在平行線上的兩個極端。

    「我不會嘲笑你。」迪克慢慢地說「滿意了？」

    **_如果你講得夠好的話。_** 迪克不忘在心底補充，反正他已經找到漏洞了，神奇沃利並沒有那麼神奇。

    「你答應我了，迪克，不要忘記。」沃利說。

    「我總是記著的。」迪克說。

    沃利先悶哼了一聲，接著才開口。

    「計畫是這樣子的，所有人都覺得我們在一起對吧？」

    「嗯—哼。」

    「我一直想著要怎麼解釋，一定有個解釋可以說服他們相信謠言是假的，但顯然那一點用也沒有，我花了好幾天解釋根本沒人理我。他們就是追著我們不放，就跟吸血鬼一樣煩人，緊掐著你的脖子不放，還老是要坑你，非給要把你榨乾—」

    「沃利，那個吸血鬼已經離你離得遠遠的了。」

    沃利不理他。

    「總之，正面擊退的作法是行不通了，放任他們下去也根本不是辦法，但又能怎麼辦呢？我們說服不了他們，於是我忽然想到—“嘿，為什麼我們不逆向思考呢？”，“啊，維斯特，那絕對是個好主意”—如果我們沒辦法對抗他們，那我們就該順著他們的遊戲走，用他們的規則打敗他們。」

    「新方向，我喜歡。」迪克評論，這次他是真心的。

    沃利拉出一個大大的微笑。

    「也就是說，我們不該從我們沒在一起的方向思考，相反的，所有人都覺得我們是情侶，那我們就應該善加利用這點。」沃利說。

    「那麼，具體來說你打算怎麼利用？」迪克問。

    「很簡單，我們分手。」沃利熱情地說「只要我們分手了，就不會再有人說我們是情侶啦，從此一‧勞‧永‧逸！」

    迪克撐著他的下巴手微微下滑。

    「這就是你所謂的—超級棒透了的計畫？」他測試性地問。

    「認真得不能再認真了，夥計。」

    **_老天，他不是說笑的。_** 迪克感覺到自己的表情僵直在一個詭異的微笑上。

    哇，他能說什麼？哇—這已經足以表達出他的佩服了，他還真沒想到沃利的飛躍式跳躍可以達到更高的一個境界。

    現在他有幾個相當正常的選項，比如像他平常那樣抨擊，指出這有多麼愚蠢與荒唐，然後整件事就算了，但他想了想，也許在沒有聽到完整計畫就否定沃利，並非公平—也不專業。

    而且，沃利的計畫無法預測，就跟他這個人一樣。

    「你要怎麼讓別人覺得我們分手了？」迪克問。

    「早就知道你會問了，所以這個我也想好了。」沃利得意地說「小事一樁，我們在公眾面前大吵一架，然後我在他們面前甩了你，就成了啦。」

    「所以…你是說，我們還要弄出一個吵架的劇本，好讓我們可以“分手”？」迪克幾乎是字字斟酌地發問。

    「你說對了。我們絕對要把“我要跟你分手”那段講得特別大聲。」

    「好…吧。我懂了。」

   **_他瘋了。_** 迪克下了總結。

    沃利用手捶上迪克的肩膀。

    「別只是一句“我懂了”，你覺得這個計畫怎麼樣？」沃利問。

    「棒透了，你真是制定計畫的奇謀者。」迪克用毫無起伏的語氣說道。

    「我就說—慢著，這是對我的諷刺對吧？你說過絕對不會嘲笑我的！」沃利喊道。

    「我沒有嘲笑你，就像你說的，我是在諷刺你呢。」迪克糾正他「下次記得把諷刺也算在你的禁止清單裡。」

    這個解釋對沃利來說顯然不夠，對方坐直了身體。

    「這個計畫到底哪裡有問題？」沃利問。

    「你到底覺得哪裡沒問題？」迪克反問「我們甚至沒在一起！」

    「那正是重點！你必須犧牲掉一點東西才能換得美好的未來，迪克。」

    「你本來是為了要推翻我們不是情侶的謠言，結果你現在卻反過來要承認它存在？這太愚蠢了，比之前你提出的任何一個計畫都還要蠢！」迪克停下來，繼續補充道「還有，為什麼是你甩了我，而不是我甩了你？」

    「首先，這不蠢。再來，因為我可以想像好幾個我甩了你的原因，而我？不可能，夥計，我太完美了。」沃利自信滿滿地指著自己。

    「……你說的這番話太令我震驚了，我甚至無法決定該反駁你哪一句話。」

    「因為那就是事實，你不能甩了我。」

    「拜託，只是…別再假設我們是情侶了。我開始頭疼了。」迪克揉著太陽穴。

    光是現在聽沃利假設就已經讓他感到頭痛了，更別提他們實際上假裝會如何，就算他們只有那一分鐘要當情侶，再分手，那感覺還是…很彆扭。

    這本來對沃利來說也是如此，他不免想到，沃利真的有絕望到這個地步？要不是沃利走到絕路，不然他絕對不可能提出這麼一個象徵屈服的計畫。

    沃利恨透了屈服，他的求勝心太強，迪克才是那個會為了最終目的妥協的人，在某些時候，某些情況。

    「這是“好”的意思嗎？」沃利問。

    **_他竟然還敢問。_** 迪克放下手。

    「不，不好，不要，絕不，休想。這樣有回答到你的問題嗎？」他以堅決的口吻說道。

    「為什麼？」沃利愣愣地問。

    「因為這不會成功，而且我還要賠上自己。」迪克說。

    「我也是啊。」沃利說「我可是要成為你的男朋友耶。」他強調了“男朋友”三個字。

    「既然我們都不想賠上自己，我們就裝作我沒聽到你說的計畫吧。」迪克提議道。

    「你有更好的辦法嗎？」沃利挑釁地說「意見箱正開著呢。」

    「有—事實上，我隨便想一個都比這個好。」迪克些微歪頭「比如說，你交個女朋友—考慮到你的調情能力，你不如借助你的人脈，請人假裝成你的女朋友比較更容易些。又或者，我們乾脆就先靜靜，暫時先離對方遠點，減少接觸，等過了風頭再說。」

    「哼，老套。」

    「總比愚蠢好。」迪克反駁他。

    「這不—喔，喔，」沃利忽然面露欣喜「我知道了！我們可以三個作法都執行—這是我們的新計畫：你交了個女朋友，導致我們分手，接著冷戰—這絕對會很有說服力的。」

    「不如我們分手，你交個女朋友，順帶一起冷戰算了。」迪克冷冷地說。

    「也行啊。」

    「我開玩笑的…」迪克挫敗地垂下頭「你確實意識到這聽起來有多低級，對吧？」

    沃利思考了下。

    「好，不要女朋友，。」他說「但我們還是可以分手後演一齣冷戰的戲碼，那會比較讓人信服。」

    「為什麼你這麼堅持要分手的計畫？我說的那兩個計畫又怎麼了？」迪克問「別告訴我只是因為你覺得太沒新意才這麼決定。」

    沃利嘟嚷著什麼，迪克聽不清楚，只能從他的表情看出他很不開心。

    迪克用眼神表達出他的困惑，沃利停下低語，他看著迪克，重重地嘆了氣，像是要甩開一生的霉氣。

    「他們不會買單的。」

    「誰？」

    「我那群朋友。他們已經預先說出哪些戰術了，還說我可以省著點力氣，早點認命。」沃利沮喪地說「我們必須策劃一個他們想不出來，又很自然的計畫。」

    **_沃利的朋友。_** 迪克稍微能理解沃利這麼急躁的理由了，大概比起全校的耳語，沃利更想要對抗他的朋友。畢竟，有什麼比身邊的人還要更具殺傷力？一個人不會天天注意到瑣細的雜言，正如迪克的獨善其身，但當朋友甩在自己面前時，那閃也閃不掉。

    他不禁同情起沃利來，起碼他在拉文克勞還有戰友，但沃利看起來只剩迪克了。

    「好吧。」迪克說。

    「你答應了？」沃利眼睛閃爍著希望。

    「沒有。」迪克反射性回答，他的身體有某種機能就是不想讓沃利得逞。

    「所以…你反對這個計畫？」沃利噘起嘴「太好了，我到一百歲為止都要單身了，永遠無緣交個女朋友享福。」

    沃利可憐兮兮地趴在早已盡空的桌面上，不時大聲嘆息，用餘角偷看迪克。那個樣子讓迪克發笑。

    他是那種會妥協的人，在某些時候，某些情況。

    「你說的計畫什麼時候實行？」迪克問。

 

 

 

 

    「然後你就答應他了？」

    芭芭拉聽完沃利的計畫後，有些不可置信地拉高語調。

    「對。」迪克說。

    他伸長手將似乎以為沒人注意，正要跳下桌子的大釜抓了回來，用一隻手固定，好讓芭芭拉能將鐘乳石的粉扔進去，大釜不開心地噴出熱氣。

    今天的魔藥學要製作出吐真劑，這是個能讓人吐出真言的魔藥，非常有用，也非常危險。帕爾莫教授將吐真劑的配分寫在大黑板上後，便交由學生們自行調製，最先完成的組別可以得到特別獎勵，以及為學院加分的機會。

    迪克打定主意要成為第一個完成的組別，並不是因為他對於獎勵有特別興趣，他的目標在於加分。一直以來，他在課堂的表現為拉文克勞加了不少分數，他樂於看見巨大的沙漏落下藍色的寶石，但這次不僅僅為了要幫助拉文克勞拿下學院盃而已，而是因為他與布魯斯之間的協議。

    布魯斯答應他，要是迪克能聖誕節前個人拿到一百分的積分，那他就會接受迪克的某項請求。這不是件容易的事，他從沒在短短三個月內拿下這麼多分數，但迪克不會抱怨不公平，他知道那對於布魯斯來說，這已經是他最大的妥協了。

    雖然上次的南瓜事件讓他被扣了二十分，但是他很快就補回來，他目前的積分是九十五，還差五分就能達標，不過他不打算一拿到分數就鬆懈，距離聖誕節還有一個月多，在那之前他最好多拿點積分，以免又因為被抓到而扣分。

    芭芭拉思索了幾秒，彷彿在思考什麼樣的用語比較合適。

    「你真的覺得那個計劃會成功？」芭芭拉問「我不知道該說你很有勇氣，還是你想得不夠周嚴？」

    「如果你想要諷刺我就直接來吧，小芭，不用顧忌我的感受。」迪克說。

    芭芭拉笑了出來。

    「抱歉，不過有時候你決定要做的事真的很令人驚奇，每次我以為你會阻止沃利，結果你反而照著他說的做。」芭芭拉笑道。

    「那不代表我不會後悔。」迪克咕噥道。

    「我倒覺得那個想法挺有意思的。」坐在另一邊的扎塔娜說道「很出奇不意，也許能造成不錯的效果，就算沒人相信你們分手，也能在他們心中製造出你們不總是很甜蜜的印象。」

    「真的？你也對沃利太好。」迪克問「因為我的預感正告訴我，這會是個很糟糕的結果。」

    「哼嗯—我相信你不會讓一個有瑕疵的計畫實行。」扎塔娜說。她將搗碎的伯洛克夏草放入平底玻璃皿裡。

     「沒錯，他不會。」芭芭拉高興地宣告「我，理查‧格雷森，完美先生不容許不完美的。」她模仿起迪克的語調。

     「我才不會那樣說話。」迪克笑道「那是沃利。」

     迪克等到芭芭拉大釜攪拌均勻後，將溫度計放進大釜，不時查看溫度。

     「不過，我確實改掉了要分手的那句，還有什麼接吻太爛之類的台詞，沃利不是很高興我把他滿意的傑作毀掉。順帶加了些鋪陳的部分，大概就是一些像是暴風雨前夕的小摩擦。」迪克說。

    說沃利不是很高興或許還不太符合，事實上，迪克跟沃利為了劇本的事爭執了好久，最後是迪克受不了告訴他如果不給他決定權，整件事就這麼算了，沃利才不甘心地答應。

    他不懂為什麼沃利一直堅持要非常明顯表達出他們在一起，並且分手的橋段。他也不是想讓自己這麼霸道，可是依照沃利本來的劇本，他們根本連演練一次都做不到。兩人不斷地笑場，不是其中一人尷尬到接不下台詞，就是在他們大眼瞪小眼或是某個台詞時笑場，特別是那句“我要分手”，沃利沒有一次成功說完的，就算他們互換台詞，迪克笑到只能硬是擠出那句話。

    沒辦法，看到沃利裝出一臉難過的樣子他完全克制不了，沃利能夠演出生氣演得生動，卻對於悲傷太過戲劇化，他不覺得那能夠怪他。

    為了能夠設定出一個合理的橋段，以及他們都可以快速入戲的對話，迪克多次不顧沃利抗議做了更改，在他有限的時間內，總算弄出一份看起來正常許多的劇本。除此之外，他們還多設計出之前沒有的吵架鋪陳，好讓他們在大吵時更有說服力。

    …天啊，他真不敢相信他真的答應沃利。

    「這就是為什麼我已經連續四天沒看見沃利跑來拉文克勞塔的原因？」芭芭拉問「怪不得。」

    「和吵了一些無意義的吵架。」迪克補充「我們刻意在走廊或是格蘭分多塔時抱怨對方的毛病。」

    「像是什麼？」扎塔娜問「我感覺我錯過了好戲。」

    「像是沃利吃東西製造出的聲音吵死了，睡姿難看每次都打到我，不負責任老拖我下水，而他抱怨我一天到晚找不到人冷落他，每次惡作劇都做過頭，太幼稚—諸如此類。」迪克看向溫度計「六十五度了，可以放進跳跳球莖了。」

    「等一下…」扎塔娜把最後一個半牙草芽切成一厘米的長度後，挑起草芽放進大釜裡。

    「計時三分鐘。」芭芭拉說，按下桌上的圓盤時鐘，上面只有零與三兩個數字。

    芭芭拉又將頭轉向迪克。

    「你認為那會奏效？」她問「假設我是不了解你們的學生A，我也會知道你們的互動就是如此—那不正是他們把你們定義成拌嘴的原因嗎？」

    「我…」迪克抿嘴「我們有加入情境，而且讓它看起來不像發牢騷那樣？有點像是情—啊，我真的不想說出來—情侶倦怠期怎樣都看不順眼？沃利很熱衷計畫，所以他還滿—呃，我想演得還算不錯？」

    「你聽起來很不確定。」扎塔娜指出迪克的疑慮。

    「就像我剛才說的，我的預感正告訴我，這會是個很糟糕的結果。」迪克皺眉「我甚至說不清原因，我明明已經改了所有不確定因素與不合理的邏輯了。」

    最終劇本他們演練了三次都很成功，而且到目前為止他跟沃利之間的“摩擦”也照著計畫走，然而不祥的預感刺著他，一波一波的，宛如浪花，打上他的心頭。

    「也許我漏了什麼。」迪克喃喃道「一個很重要的…啊—我不知道。」

    「也許你什麼也沒漏，它註定就是失敗的。」芭芭拉微笑，在看到迪克嚴肅的表情後收起笑容「別太糾結，你能做的都做了。」

    迪克做出沉思的樣子。

    「既然你覺得不妙，為什麼還答應？」扎塔娜好奇地問。

    **_問問沃利對我的同情心做了什麼。_** 迪克想。

    「沒什麼損失啊。」迪克擺出不在乎的樣子「況且，就算結果不好，能讓沃利看清現實也不錯。要是連他最自滿的計畫都失敗了，他總會安靜一陣子。」

    「小心計算不如變化。」芭芭拉說「他不會放棄的，只要你一直縱容他。」

    「起碼我能少一件事被煩。」迪克想了幾秒後「嗯，我開始覺得這值得了。」

    「三分鐘了。」莉塔娜端起大釜，放到一旁。

    迪克用布將火熄滅。

    他們只差最後一個步驟而已，但這個步驟是最考驗細心的地方。

    「大圈順時鐘攪拌三圈，逆時鐘攪拌一圈半。」迪克照著黑板上的步驟慢慢地念「小圈順時鐘一圈，逆時鐘兩圈，再順時鐘五圈。最後再大圈順時鐘一圈。」

    扎塔娜小心翼翼地按照迪克的指示動作，嘴裡小聲念著圈數。

    「完成。」扎塔娜俐落地將銀匙拿出來。

    「我們成功了嗎？」迪克看著那杯大釜問。

    「猜我們得直接問了。」芭芭拉舉起手。

    帕爾莫教授注意到她後，面露出溫和的笑容，帶著那個笑容不發一語地走到他們的桌子前。他拿起扎塔娜剛才放在桌上的銀匙，撈起一匙魔藥，將銀匙抬到與他視線相同的高度，仔細地檢視它。

    他們三人有些緊張地凝視著帕爾莫教授，感覺像是等待考試結果那樣忐忑。每當這時候，迪克總會想起沃利，他的魔藥學沒有他好友那麼厲害，也不如他那樣癡迷—更精確來說，沃利在魔藥學上是個天才，迪克在準備跳級考測驗時，完全是靠沃利幫他惡補。

    在過了像是好幾個三分鐘後，帕爾莫教授將銀匙放回大釜裡。

    「做得好。」他愉悅地說「你們是第一個完成的小組，拉文克勞加十分。」他對著其他學生宣告。

    **_一百分，達成。_** 迪克咧嘴一笑，與芭芭拉和扎塔娜互相擊掌。

    「現在，」帕爾莫教授揮了下魔杖，將大釜內的魔藥自動分裝成三小瓶「這就是你們的獎勵，希望你們好好利用。」

    _酷。_ 迪克握著小瓶子，他喜歡這個獎勵。一般來說，教授不會讓他們帶回課堂上完成的魔藥，所有的魔藥都會在完成後就被沒收。這讓很多學生感到惋嘆，魔藥學是少數幾堂能夠弄到稀有材料，製造出魔藥的機會，雖然校規沒有明文禁止，但若學生非課堂時候想要製作出魔藥，只能自己想辦法。

    **_沃利絕對會忌妒死的。_** 迪克想。沃利好幾次都想偷渡出教室，但都被教授發現。

    『這根本不公平，那可是我們自己調和出來的耶，他們就這麼把我們的心血給拿走—這是謀殺！他們在謀殺我們的才能！』—迪克幾乎可以聽見沃利的聲音這麼說。

    隨即他想到他必須維持對彼此看不順眼的互動，他不能只是開開心心地跑去找沃利，開開心心地炫耀，這會讓他們這幾天的努力都會白費。

    迪克默默將瓶子放進口袋裡，幸好魔藥沒有所謂的保固期，他可以順延個幾天—或幾周。

    「順帶一問，你們預定什麼時候“分手”？」在帕爾莫教授遠離後，扎塔娜向迪克問道。

    「我們已經準備萬全了—大概後天正午吧。」迪克回答。

    「需要幫忙嗎？」芭芭拉好心地問「比如先幫你消毒之類的？你前幾天才在拉文克勞塔跟其他人發誓你們兩個絕對不是情侶呢。」

    「嗯…不用了，我想越少人知道越好。再說，我們也不是真的分手，從不同角度，也可以只是單純的爭吵，我設計的很中性。」迪克滿意地說。

    鑒於不想真的被當作是情侶的證據，迪克讓台詞聽起來像是普通的朋友吵架，只是添加了一點隱晦、暗示性的台詞，但也不至於讓人可以斷定的程度。

    「幫我注意一下謠言的動向，能幫我們多散發出去是最好的。」迪克說。

    「了解，完美先生。」芭芭拉說。

    「我們會讓全校都知道的。」扎塔娜狡詐地眨眼。

    「謝了。」迪克說。

    接下來，他們只剩明天與後天的戲要演，再之後就可以進入冷戰期。迪克在腦內重新檢視計畫。

    一切都在軌道之上，這會成功的。

    他之所以會感到不對勁，是因為他把計畫跟另一個計畫放在一起處理的關係，他只是擔心會搞砸其中一方。他不斷這麼說服自己，這聽起來也很有道理，他將事情全推在一起時，常常會有這種的感覺。

    迪克甩開不安，把思想放在他要怎麼聯絡到布魯斯上，思考著見到布魯斯要說什麼，他已經整整一個月沒見過布魯斯，他多的是想要告訴布魯斯的—課程、成績、魁地奇、人際、異常，他早已習慣在腦中記錄下來。

    **_要事為先。_** 迪克想，他必須先告訴布魯斯他拿到一百分的積分，好讓布魯斯著手準備，當然他相信只要布魯斯想，沒什麼他做不到的事，但越早準備好過即時完成。

    他期望布魯斯在聖誕節前起碼會聯絡他一次，否則他只好讓沃利失望了。

 

 

 

 

    去他的不讓沃利失望。

    **_我怎麼會覺得沃利會乖乖聽話？_** 迪克在心底第一百零一遍想。 ** _我怎麼會覺得沃利能夠控制？_**

    迪克握住羽毛筆，有些用力地用羊皮紙制的《中級變形學》上書寫筆記，並試圖不被不遠處沃利的說話聲給影響到。

    「…妳有雙很美的眼睛，就像是妳的心一般。」他聽見沃利這麼說。

    「喔—你的嘴真甜。」另一個女孩的聲音充斥著甜甜的笑意，大膽而自信。

    「沒比妳的笑容還甜，你比派更甜美，超越世界上所有的糖分，我願意就這樣盯著你的笑容一輩子。」迪克聽出沃利刻意的壓低嗓子。

    **_而沃利還敢說他老套。_** 迪克嘲諷地想，發現自己將“a”寫成“d”，他微微抬頭，用一旁的小刀將墨水刮出，再重新寫上正確的拼字。

    他聽見女孩歡悅的笑聲，聽起來被逗樂了，他失禮地推論出這女孩有很深的鑑賞問題，不然就是怪得過頭—她竟然會喜歡沃利的情話，恐怕是他認識沃利以來，首次第一個反應不是先尷尬微笑的人。

    迪克克制地放下羽毛筆，撫摸著羊皮紙，集中精神研讀文字。到目前為止，他沒有再往沃利跟金髮女孩的方向瞥一眼，即便沃利有意無意頓留的語句中，不斷地向迪克流露出要他介入的暗號。

    他知道沃利為什麼要這麼做，打從沃利走進圖書館，迪克向他招手，而對方卻直直走向他前方的一個金髮女孩，並開始搭訕的那一刻，他就知道沃利在打什麼算盤。

    這肯定是沃利想要製造出感情產生出裂痕的畫面，刻意地要激化迪克生氣，以及沃利心不在他的印象。他想要迪克去打斷他，假裝他很忌妒，很憤怒，兩人爭吵，最後不歡而散。這就是沃利的計畫。

    他知道沃利正在假裝，那些做作的言語標示得過於明顯，他也知道對方明白迪克會意識到他給的訊息，明白就算他們沒有事先溝通，迪克也能配合沃利。他們經常會這麼做，經常以此為傲。然而，就這一次而言，迪克不想配合他。若是他為了沃利假裝的把妹行為而假裝生氣，那他就會成了最可笑的人，那正是他不打算做的。

    如果沃利以為這次迪克會妥協，那他可就大錯特錯。迪克定下心來，把心思放在文字上，忽略掉沃利逐漸明顯的暗示。

    _“變形學比其他類型的魔法更優雅、更優越，”_ 迪克讀著。

    「而妳的肌膚，如同白雪般，在太陽光底下中格外白皙，透出了光芒。」沃利說。

    **_專心。別理他。_** 迪克忍住不去嘲笑沃利。

    _“變形的秘訣不在於正確的念法或揮動的姿勢，那僅僅是發動魔法的基礎而已，變形的重點在於想像—_ ”

    「—這使得妳就像上天賜予我們的福音。」

    他都不知道沃利什麼時候成為了天主教徒。

    _“—和理解，透徹物品的本質，對於萬物的理解越深，變形就越是精美、細緻。”_ _白癡，他為什麼不能照著計劃走？_ _“變形學比其他類型的魔法更優雅、更優越—”_

    **_不對。_** 迪克閉上眼。他才剛讀過這段。他睜開眼，調整視線的位置，接續剛才的段落繼續。

    「妳是這麼完美，妳的鼻子，妳的唇，妳的眉頭，甚至是妳的美人痣，都恰恰落在最完美的角度。」

    沃利的情話到底是跟誰學習的？不可能是巴里或傑—哈爾？不，他見過哈爾怎麼搭訕女孩，那要比沃利好上個幾倍。

    _“關於消失咒是否為變形術的一種，巫師間各有爭執，物質論的學者認為施法者並非真正消失，而是轉換成另一樣物質，但大抵而言—”_

    「我的朋友告訴我應該約妳出來，因為我已迷失在尋找妳的道路上，而我不願再錯過妳，妳是我生命中所遇見最美好的事物。」

誰管沃利會不會失望啊？他就不能別在他不想被打擾時吵他嗎？沃利明知道他最討厭在用功時被打斷思緒，偏偏又喜歡在這時候煩他。

    “ _變形學比其他類型的魔法更優雅、更優越—”_

    **_該死，又是你。_** 迪克挫敗地低下頭。 _好，好吧，你贏了。_

    他必須承認，他們聊天的聲音已經妨礙到他了。他正嘗試要在今天把這本書讀完—！為什麼會有人在圖書館裡聊天？那醉鬼管理員又跑去哪裡鬼混了？

    迪克煩躁地蓋上書本，將書夾在他的腋下，朝沃利的方向走去。

    「不好意思。」迪克開口。

    沃利抬起頭看向他，眼底透出欣喜，背對著他的金髮女孩轉過身，一同望向迪克。她確實有雙美麗的眼睛，以及透白的膚色，迪克這才注意到跟沃利對話的女孩的嘴角有一顆痣。

    「你們可以降低音量嗎？或是離開這裡，到真正可以聊天的地方聊。」迪克盡量以平淡的口吻說道。

    「喔喔，有人在忌妒了。」金髮女孩彎著眼睛笑。

    「不，我沒有。」迪克輕輕皺起眉頭。話題怎麼轉到這裡的？「只要你們離開圖書館，隨你們怎麼聊。」

    當金髮女孩痴痴笑著，用一種刻意的口氣說著“噢，真可愛”時，迪克就已經放棄跟她溝通了。

    「別擔心，我不會跟你搶的，可愛男孩。」金髮女孩說道。

    迪克按耐出反諷回去的話語，做出一個手勢要沃利跟他一起離開，他們絕對要好好談一談。

    沃利沒有動作，只是站在原地看著他，散發出反抗的氣息。

    **_別是現在。_** 迪克嘆氣。

    「沃利，我需要跟你談談。」他說「這很重要。」

    「那就講吧，我就在這裡。」沃利說，依舊沒有打算離開。

    「沃利，快去吧，你再不走的話，這可愛男孩可會爆炸了。」金髮女孩笑道。

    「好吧，寶貝，但這是為了妳。」沃利對金髮女孩露出迷人的笑容。

    迪克費盡所有制止力不讓自己冷哼，或擺出不屑的表情。這女孩已經誤解夠深了，不需要迪克再加深她的誤解。

    金髮女孩綻出燦爛的笑容，在沃利沒辦法看到的地方對迪克擠眼，彷彿在鼓勵他，證明自己跟沃利真的是清白。她看起來非常興奮，一副隨時都要衝出這個圖書館大肆宣傳她剛才經歷了什麼的模樣。

    不管沃利是不是有意促成這種效果，就結果來說，沃利成功讓迪克看起來像個忌妒的男朋友，而且像是已經快走到末路的一對情侶—雖然他高度懷疑那女孩有注意到那點。

    迪克領著沃利來到主城堡的塔頂。迪克拿出魔咒喃喃唸出咒語，確保方圓一百公尺內的範圍都不會有人看見他們或聽見他們的對話。

    不等迪克開口問，沃利就有些不滿地說。

    「幹嘛拖我離開啊，迪克，沒看到我們快成功了嗎？」

    「成功什麼？你的搭訕？那我可以很明確地告訴你你失敗了。還是讓我感覺困窘？那麼恭喜你，你確實成功了。」迪克不高興地說「你到底在做什麼，我們根本沒設計這些橋段。」

    「你是說“你”根本沒計畫這些劇本吧？」沃利加強語調。

    迪克一愣。

    「你不是因為我拒絕你的方案才鬧脾氣吧？」迪克問。

    「不。我只是覺得我可以增加一點無傷大雅的小插曲。你沒看到她真的相信我們是情侶嗎？而我在你面前跟她調情，你又跑來拉走我，她絕對會認為我們要分手了。」

    **_我可不敢這麼確定。_** 迪克想。那名女孩看起來開心得太多了。

    「我以為我們已經把女孩子挪出計畫內了。」迪克說。

    「是啊，因為某個人覺得應該要把我的天賦給封印起來，好迎合他完美的計畫。」沃利幾乎是帶著嘲諷的口氣說道「而那個人認為自己是天才，絕對不會出錯。」

    迪克陷入沉默。

    「沃利，你現在是認真要跟我吵架，還是只是演戲？」迪克遲疑地問，他現在不懂沃利想幹嘛了。

    沃利本來表情激動得像是準備好要狠狠吵一架，但在他說出口前，他的表情瞬間停滯，接著換上的是困惑的表情。

    「呃…我好像有點太入戲了…也許？」沃利躊躇地說。

    「入戲。」迪克重複那個字眼。

    「這不能怪我—我是說，這幾天我們一見面就是吵架，我必須挑你所有的毛病，處處看你不順眼，找你麻煩，然後你一直批評我，嫌我那不好又嫌我這差勁，三不五時拋來一個極度厭惡的眼神。我一直在演這些反感的情緒，它已經多少變成我的反射動作了，就像，影子黏著你那種感覺。」

    「我只是要你演戲，沒要你真的討厭我。」迪克平靜地說。

    「我知道！可是那還是很難轉換情緒。」沃利挫折地說道，接著他正向凝視著迪克「你難道都不會受到影響？」

    「不。」迪克說。

    「一點都沒有？」

    「不。」

    沃利盯著他。

    「騙人。」他質疑「你不可能上一秒還跟我像仇人一樣抱怨我每一個毛病，下一秒就能變回我最好的朋友。」

    「拜託，」迪克翻白眼「你那些毛病又不是我們開始演戲才有的，我都忍耐你這麼多年了，才不會到現在才跟你翻臉。」

    「那可是你設計的台詞！你幾乎把我全身上下都批評過一次，就連我的紅髮也要鄙視！」

    「我知道，所以才這麼有說服力啊。」迪克聳肩。

    沃利不解地看著迪克，專注之深，宛如他正試著要從迪克的表情找出一點蛛絲馬跡，而迪克等著他反應過來。

    「你的意思是…你平常就對我這麼不滿，你只是藉由台詞來罵我？」沃利最終問。

    「差不多是這樣。」迪克邪笑。

    沃利深吸一口氣，不可置信地搖頭。

    「你好邪惡。」他說「有史以來最邪惡的生物—你怎麼能這麼邪惡？」

    「沒錯，我生來邪惡，淌在我體內的是邪惡之血，呼出的氣是邪惡之風，我即將要弄出一連串小到不能再小的壞事，然後假裝它很邪惡。」迪克說。

    「就像欺負他超級好的朋友。」沃利補充。

    「你是說小芭還是小扎？不，她們兩個我才不會鬧呢，我太邪惡了，不敢對他們亂來。」

    「夥計！我是說我！」沃利喊道。

    迪克開心地大笑，沒多久沃利也跟著他笑。

    「好吧，我現在是你最好的朋友了。」沃利笑著說「現在我們該怎麼辦？依舊按照預定日執行？」

    「我想你的小插曲沒什麼影響—對。」迪克點頭「以防萬一，我們再做最後一次確認。」

    他不放過任何一次能夠重新審查的機會，因為他仍然覺得他忘了什麼，而那不安仍不時侵蝕著他的情緒，潛伏在迪克心中的某處，隱藏著，等待著，宛如它會在迪克放鬆戒備時狠咬他一口。

    雖然他告訴自己那是因為布魯斯還沒聯絡他，他只是因為怕會來不及處理好要給沃利的驚喜，但迪克不太願意自欺欺人。

    他必須確定他的預感是錯的。

    「明天的一整個早晨你將不會見到我，而你拚了命了找我，因為？」迪克問。

    「因為明天是我偉大的十五歲生日，等到我拆完了所有的生日禮物，發現沒有來自你的禮物，而你又不見蹤影—就像每一次我要找你的時候你會做的—說真的，我們一定要選在我生日時吵架嗎？」

    「正午的時候我會出現在拉文克勞的餐桌，你來找我，氣氛僵硬地完成我們的午餐。」迪克導回主題。

    「接著，我們回到格蘭分多塔，我向你尋問你還記不記得我生日，你一臉不在乎地說你忘了—嘿，我覺得可以加入小插曲的台詞，像是“你為什麼不去找那個你搭訕的女孩呢？”。」沃利期待地說。

    「我會考慮的。」迪克說，心中已經下定決心絕對不會講那句話「我們開始爭執，為這幾天的摩擦、以前的舊帳翻出來吵，演變成大吵。你可以揍我一拳，或是對我動手。」

    「不，迪克，我說過我絕對不會攻擊你。」沃利堅決地拒絕。

    「我會閃過的，沒忘記我從哪來的吧？」迪克輕鬆地回應他。

    「不。」沃利更強硬地說「你這麼堅持要肢體衝突的話，可以反過來變成你來揍我。」

    「我不會攻擊你。」迪克皺眉。

    「我也是。」

    迪克抿著嘴，看向沃利，在他堅毅的表情中看到了頑固，而迪克—迪克很確定自己的固執不比沃利少，就算是演戲，他也不想要成為傷害自己朋友的人。

    「好吧，忘了我說的。」迪克也不堅持，那本來就不是必要的「那麼，我們大吵，最終我憤而離開，整個計畫就算告一段落。接下來的冷戰我們只要假裝對方不存在就好，有人問起對方，就裝作不想講的樣子就行了，這應該很簡單。」

    「是啊，簡單…我希望。」沃利嘆息。

    「有任何問題嗎？」迪克問。

    整件事聽起來很容易，但實際去做才能真正知道難度，他們現在所能做的，就是盡可能剔除掉可預期的漏洞。

    他希望那種不安的感覺能夠消失，想要相信不安漸漸增強僅僅是他的錯覺。

    沃利在沉思幾秒後，又直視著迪克。

    「有，我還拿得到我的生日禮物嗎？」沃利認真地問。

    迪克忍不住噗哧一笑，他們即將要執行計畫中最重要的部分，而沃利卻只在乎他的禮物能不能收到。

    「嗯…既然你跟我分手，我想兩個死也不相往來的人不會送對方禮物是吧？」迪克含糊地說。

    「夥計，不。那是我的禮物—不然你現在提早祝我生日快樂，或是想辦法把禮物偷渡給我。」

    「抱歉沃利，那太多風險了。」迪克說道，看見沃利不滿意地噘嘴，他笑出聲「別那麼失望，反正你的禮物我本來就打算連同聖誕禮物一起給你。」

    「你打算送什麼給我？」沃利的語氣中溢出期待。

    「秘密。」迪克微笑。

    他祕密規劃了這麼久，他可不打算在沃利生日前就把驚喜打破。驚喜之所以是驚喜，就是因為沒人預料得到。

    「你會喜歡的。」迪克保證。

    絕對的，迪克肯定。他百般拜託布魯斯，辛苦地達到布魯斯的標準，那絕對有讓沃利瘋狂的價值。

    「我相信你。」沃利喜孜孜地露齒而笑。

    迪克回應那個笑容，試圖忽略那股波濤洶湧的不安感。


	4. 失算

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> “並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝明明沒什麼時間卻還幫我beta的小天使Ariespeach啦~依舊給了我寫作上很多的點子，這兩篇沒他我寫不出來QAQ

    **_訣竅在於配合。_** 沃利看著迪克因憤怒而扭曲的嘴角時想道，注意到對方的嘴唇微微顫抖，下巴緊縮。他的太陽穴沾濕著汗氣，襯托著脹紅的脖子。

    「這就是你想說的？」迪克用一種異常平靜的語調說道，就像是他在有節制地控制住盛怒，不讓自己失控。

    這是迪克其中一個詭異的怪癖，他生氣時不會大吼大叫，也不會像一般人一樣宣洩出來，他表達憤怒的方式往往隱含在他那寧靜的表面內，讓怒火在底下沸騰，只要他有意，甚至能夠掩飾到無人看得出來。沃利相當確定那種節制來自於迪克無謂的自尊—自尊跟迪克可以畫成等式。

    **_訣竅在於配合。_** 沃利再次提醒自己。迪克注視著他，在別人看來，那會是一個怒瞪，可沃利看到的是催促，帶著些微的不耐煩。

    **_自尊心高，又急躁。_** 沃利在腦內嘖嘖地想。也許他也可以趁這個機會多罵一下迪克。

    「你聽見我了，迪克，我可以再講個上萬次，如果你那高傲的、無理的、幼稚的尊嚴無法接受這個事實的話，我隨時可以講到你大腦聽進去為止。」他不是迪克，他可以盡情地放任他的情緒衝出口中。

    「好像你就無可挑剔（impeccable），我看正確的用法應該是“我是個失敗”（I’m peccable）。」迪克不屑地說。

    **_一個標準的迪克式諷刺。_** 不知道迪克每天花了多少時間去想這些文字遊戲，他應該要去申請專利，就叫—混球諷刺*，反正那也滿適合的。（註：Dick，迪克的名字，也可翻成混球，這裡帶著雙關意思。）

    「瞧，這就是你的問題，只要一講到你的缺點，你就立刻轉移焦點，把自己的錯推給別人—你知道嗎？大新聞！無論你怎麼批評我，這也無法掩蓋你就是個自我中心的混蛋！」沃利拉高音調。

    他可以感覺到周遭的目光，人群正在聚攏，衝突正在加劇，而那些人的視線開始聚集在他們身上，某種寂靜的死寂擴散開來。他依稀可以聽見眾人屏住呼吸的聲音—希望那不是他的想像，他需要這些人相信，不然他們演齣吵架的戲碼不就毫無意義了嗎？

    更別提還是選在他生日時大吵—棒透了，絕頂棒，十六歲生日他絕對會永生難忘。迪克準備的禮物最好能夠抵銷，不然他就要找迪克算帳。別說沃利也要為計畫負一部分的責任，決定生日這天是迪克的主意，當然要他負責，他唯一的過錯就是無法辯贏迪克。

    「喔真的嗎？批評我之前先檢討你自己吧，你才是那個老把錯推給我卻不反省的人—需要我提醒你上次你考差就是因為你不肯平時好好複習，而你卻只會怪我害你熬夜？」迪克露出輕蔑的微笑「每一次都是你不聽忠告，自私地只顧及自己喜歡，絲毫不管別人的感受—」

    「要不是你一直干擾我讀書，我本來會拿到O的！」沃利反擊回去「就是你幼稚地覺得惡作劇很好玩，才會害我才拿到A，這難道不叫自私嗎？」

    「我早就跟你道歉了，而且你明明也玩得很開心—只有你才會把麥子大的小事搞得像是世界大戰一樣，你自己做出來的蠢事要比我嚴重多了。」迪克聲音變大，像是終於忍不住怒火「說到底是你不聽我的勸，也不先跟我說你的考試時間，才會發生這些事！」

    這種感覺很奇異，他能聽出語句裡傳出的憤恨，卻感受不到它的溫度，既不冰冷，也不炙熱—這不是迪克的情緒，不是真正的。沃利感受到的是—謹慎，極欲想將計畫做好的急躁，與想要完美地結束的慾望。

    他不知道迪克是不是也是如此，能夠很容易地就看穿他，就像水般透徹—他知道在某些巫師眼裡，水是個騙子，但水的本質是不會變的—迪克的本質就在那裡，沃利能看見。他不需要靠分析來判斷迪克，或是邏輯，也不需要刻意觀察他的表情，他唯一要做的就是—看著迪克，只要看著他，他就能正確解讀出迪克的情緒。

    曾有人告訴沃利，迪克很難接近，因為別人無法看透他，如同他會隱藏自己的憤怒，他習於忍耐，在某些時候，迪克變得難懂，遙不可及。然而，這對沃利很久以前就不再是問題了，了解迪克就像是已經印烙在他的靈魂般，那麼容易，那樣簡單。

    沃利回過神，迪克還在數落他。在迪克後方遠處的人群中，有些人蹙緊眉頭，有些人摀著嘴巴，有些人憂心地看著他們，一副想上前阻止卻沒勇氣的樣子。

    **_這有效！我們就快要成功了。_** 沃利欣喜地想，迪克立刻就回給他一個警示的目光。

    「你總是吃個沒完，只會張口跟我要食物，吃相難看，睡相也難看，喜歡發出雜音，聽著奇怪的音樂，又任性，愛遲到，不遵守約定，整天拉著我跑來跑去，煩得沒人受得了你—」迪克一一細數著。

    沃利死扳著臉，事實上他想做的是反駁迪克幾句，比如說“你還不是會自動把糖果給我，我這可是在幫你解決”、“夥計，誰會在睡覺時還注意睡姿啊？”、“我才沒拉著你跑來跑去，你根本比鬼還難找！”等等話語，但迪克說那些會毀了一切—他們在演練時，迪克還真的因為沃利無心一句駁斥的話而笑場，因此沃利還是乖乖地照修改過的劇本，擺出一個臉色越來越差的面容。

    迪克瞇起眼睛，沃利在那雙眼闔上前看到了滿足，彷彿在說“這該死的鬧劇終於要結束了”，又或者那代表“天啊，我真的做了”。

    「…我甚至還沒提起你那些陳腔濫調的爛調情，我才不在乎你要把誰，只要你少在我忙的時候煩我，我沒空理會你的蠢搭訕。」迪克冷冷地說。

   **_哇喔，迪克竟然聽了我的意見。_** 沃利驚訝地想，但沒表現出來。他還以為迪克只是在敷衍他呢。 ** _看來他心情很好。_**

    迪克眨了一次眼，沃利準備開口。訣竅在於配合—迪克不斷這麼說，但沃利覺得那實在多此一舉，他們不需要太多語言，隨時都能夠配合對方的腳步。迪克太小心過頭了，一直緊張兮兮地確認劇本，覺得漏了什麼。

    「好，夠了，我受夠了。」沃利在迪克因吸氣而短暫間斷時插話「要是你這麼不爽我，我也不想忍受了，我們就這麼算了。」

    **_“我們就這麼算了”是哪門子的分手台詞？_** 沃利不滿意地想。這是全世界最爛的台詞，迪克到底滿意它哪點？他絕對是最爛的分手專家。

    為了逼真“分手”的橋段，沃利決定增加一點戲劇性，反正迪克都自己增加台詞了，不差他這一個小小插曲。他扯下戴在脖子上的繩鍊，那是一個用黑繩綁住，被鐵環團團環繞住，如同星球繞著地球轉的雙面鏡，並且以有些大力的力道丟向迪克—仍然是不會傷到迪克的力道，他說他不會攻擊迪克是認真的。

    迪克反射性地接好繩鍊，詫異地微微睜大雙眼，透露出疑惑，在意會過來後，他臉上又帶著些微怒意，這次是因為惱怒。

    **_又一次？搞什麼鬼？_** —沃利看見迪克沒說出口的不耐，他堅持住不讓自己在那種眼光底下退縮。這大概不是個好主意。

    「我不需要你任何一樣東西。」沃利硬著頭皮繼續說「我甚至不想跟你有任何關係，現在我不欠你任何東西。」

    迪克的嘴角扯動了一下，接著硬是咬住下唇，像是忍住不要笑出來，將笑聲吞回肚子裡。他閉上眼，深呼吸後，又睜開。

    「很好，隨便你，隨你想幹嘛，我不在乎。」迪克握住繩子，同時裝出生氣的樣子甩開頭。

    他轉過身，背對著沃利，邁出步伐向前走。

    「沒錯，帶著你的尊嚴一起離開吧，我不需要！」沃利在迪克的背後吼道。

    沃利沒有目視迪克遠離，亦沒有停留在原地，迪克告訴他不要讓其他人有機會逮住他詢問，於是他也轉身離開。

    在通過圍觀的群眾時，他豎起耳朵偷聽他們的竊竊細語，當他聽見“梅林的鬍子啊，他們分手了。”時，他盡了全力才沒有發出勝利的笑聲。一直到回到他的寢室，確定只有他一個人後，他才咧嘴而笑。

    他們做到了！他們成功騙過那些人了—喔，梅林的—他們真的做到了！沃利亢奮地握緊雙拳跳起來，只差沒大聲歡呼了。

    他無聲地歡呼一會，好不容易才冷靜下來。

    讓圍觀的人相信已經達到第一個目的，也是最困難的部分，他們接下來只需要等待謠言傳開來，而他跟迪克什麼也不需要做，就可以好整以暇地收割結果，多好的結局。

    畢竟，只是不跟迪克說話有什麼難的？在迪克還沒入學的期間，沃利有幾次就是忙到沒有時間跟迪克聊天，他們又不是非得黏在一起。

    _『_ _不要鬆懈。_ _』_ 之前迪克說過的話在他腦海響起。

_『即便他們看起來相信了，也不代表他們真的被說服，接下來我們兩個的互動仍然是關鍵，要是我們吵完後跟沒吵一樣，那他們只會覺得我們鬧脾氣而已，別說要要制止謠言了，根本只會火上加油。』_

_『要記得我們還在冷戰，所以不要—』_

    **_好啦好啦，我知道了—別再念了！_** 沃利用力地搖頭，想把迪克的聲音甩掉。

    冷戰，不要說話，最好連見都不要見到，不得已見到面，也趕緊離開，保持著不開心的表情，要是有人提起，就表現出不想講的樣子—了解，非常了解，所以迪克，閉嘴。

    他聽見門外一陣騷動，他迅速地收起興奮，擺出他最棒的生氣表情。

    羅將頭探進寢室內，左右環顧房間四周，在發現沃利後，看著他幾秒，表情十分微妙，沃利皺眉回視他。

    「幹嘛？」他口氣不太和善地說。

    「我聽說—」羅停頓，像是意識到自己說錯話，又改口「算了。別想著那些破事了，老兄，今天可是你的生日，讓我們忘記那些—呃，隨便啦，反正開心點，挪動你的屁股滾下來，我們還等著你開始呢。」

    **_破事。_** 沃利注意到他的用詞，他肯定是聽到了他跟迪克的爭吵。 ** _這聽起來是個好開頭。_**

    整個生日派對中，沃利盡可能地讓自己怏怏不樂的，這很困難，要他在拆了好幾個生日禮物，或是收到來自艾瑞絲姑姑與巴里叔叔、哈爾叔叔、他的父母的祝福，或是瘋狂大玩遊戲後，還能不開心大笑實在太難了，但只要沃利鬆懈下來，迪克的警語跟瞇起眼睛的畫面就會立刻襲來。

    他不知道他的表演發揮了多少作用，但起碼派對上的人戰戰競競、小心翼翼對待他的景象足以令他相信一切正在計畫之中。

    在接下來的日子中，他按照預定計畫，不主動跟迪克接觸，也刻意避開了迪克會去的地方—大多是圖書館以及魁地奇練習場，這兩者都不是沃利常去的地方，這讓冷戰變得成相當容易的任務—迪克喜歡這麼稱呼他們的計畫—到目前為止，除了上課不得不見到面外，他完全沒遇過迪克。

    這真是一段很神奇的經歷，沃利說不清哪一點讓他更加驚豔。五天過去，有些人看著他的眼神變得小心翼翼，帶著同情的目光，還跟他說“別在意”、“不要難過”，甚至有人想替他介紹女朋友、男朋友。他們在他面前不太提到迪克，如果他們不得不提到迪克，會改用“他”來代替，對他的態度也變得超級友好，連那個阿提米斯都沒那麼尖銳了，這簡直是奇蹟，阿提米斯耶。

    也有些人—絕大部分是拉文克勞—則是恰恰相反，他們不會表現得很明顯，但沃利可以感覺到那波濤洶湧的不善，不時向他拋來，要不是他們遵從著拉文克勞的信條，他猜想那群人應該早就殺他一萬次，並且遊街示眾了。不知道迪克跟他們說了什麼，希望不會很糟，他之後還想去拉文克勞塔晃晃。

    雖然代價比他想像中的高，不過管他的，這些跡象都再再證明他們的吵架正在發酵，這肯定是他的演技奏效了！迪克還說他不可能騙得過其他人，現在看看是誰錯了！他等著之後跟迪克炫耀—喔不，等等，他還要炫耀他在生日拿到的新巫師棋，和最近艾瑞絲姑姑拿下最佳記者的消息，以及巴里叔叔答應他下個暑假讓他們去他家過夜；除此之外，他還要詢問迪克到底拿到聯盟盃門票沒，討論他們到時候的行程，順帶抱怨一下納布教授的詭異舉動。也許他還能再多推敲下迪克準備的禮物是什麼，他真的很好奇迪克這麼神秘兮兮的理由，他等不了聖誕節才揭曉。

    **_再多等幾天。_** 沃利懶散地想。現在，他軟趴趴地躺在交誼廳的沙發，享受火爐的溫暖，橘紅色的光映在他的臉上，他看著火，溫吞、寂靜。他感到想睡，他的家中也有一個火爐，他很小的時候常常伴著火光入睡。

    **_再過幾天—_** 沃利打了一個哈欠。 ** _我跟迪克就能遠離這些鳥事，想聊什麼就聊什麼啦。_**

     「沃利。」卡爾德站在他的面前。

     沃利微微抬起頭。卡爾德一身黑袍，內襯是白色襯衫，紅、黃色的領帶搭配著灰色的毛衣，右胸口別著級長的徽章，衣著、儀容整潔、乾淨—就是個標準的級長模樣。他的腋下夾著一本看起來破舊的厚重書籍，另一隻手拿著一封信。

    「這是羅伊要給你跟迪…他的。」卡爾德生硬地規避掉提起迪克的名字。好吧，這可尷尬了。

    他跟迪克寫信給羅伊時，一向一起寄給羅伊，因此羅伊習慣將要給他們的信寫在同一封裡。他都忘了，羅伊應該還不知道他跟迪克“吵架”的事—不知道最好，希望他永遠不會發現。

    「嗯…謝謝。」沃利接過卡爾德給他的信封，迴避掉卡爾德的目光，迅速地撕開封條，將信拿出來。

   

 

_“ 給沃利、迪克：_

_先預祝生日快樂，沃利。（要是瑪格沒有亂飛到別的地方，這封信應該會在你生日前寄到）你的禮物晚點會寄到，享受你的十五歲生日。_

_我還在埃及處理龍，暫時不回學校了。奧利這次惹上了大麻煩（又一次），我完全想不透他是怎麼搞到讓一隻龍從他眼皮下溜過，但也有可能是有巫師放牠離開的，也許是我們一直追蹤的那個組織。_

_我真的希望能早點逮住那群人，這樣我就能越早回去幹正事，一群神經病想要解放所有的動物到底關奧羅什麼事？魔法部真該重新定義工作分配，而不是只要有人力就派人出去。_

_關於你們提到的謠言，我不懂你們的意思，有人在威脅你們嗎？如果是，逮住幕後黑手，要他閉嘴，你們知道怎麼做。_

_p.s._ _少牽扯進危險的事，你們兩個還不到可以實戰的程度，上一次是你們運氣好。_

_p.p.s_ _別再給卡爾德添亂，我發誓我回去時再看到去年的情況重演，我會教訓你們。_

_p.p.s_ _這是給沃利的：停止再問我蠢問題，我的貓頭鷹不是拿來聊天用的。我的答案還是一樣，我不會帶紀念品（或是食物）給你。_

_p.p.p.s_ _至於迪克：想都別想。_

_羅伊筆  ”_

 

     「他看起來很好。」沃利評論。他將信收進信封裡。他可以從文字中感覺到羅伊生氣勃勃的氣息—整封信都太有羅伊的風格了。

     羅伊暫時不會回到學校，這意味著他跟迪克暫時很安全—幸好如此，他不敢想像羅伊知道這件事會有什麼反應，或是該說，他不知道羅伊識破他們後，會怎麼訓斥他們。羅伊有很準的直覺，要騙過他不如去殺隻龍還容易多，沃利之所以急著要早點開始計畫，也是因為想要趕在羅伊回來前。

    「是的，我的朋友。」卡爾德看起來有些猶豫，彷彿他不知道該不該提起一項會冒犯到他人的問題。

     沃利有預感他要問什麼，但他希望卡爾德的禮貌會阻止他問出口。

    「我聽說了…你跟迪克的爭吵。」卡爾德說。看來並沒有。

     「呃…對……」

     「一切都還好嗎？」卡爾德滿臉憂心地問。

     「很好。我們只是…最近……不對盤。」沃利斟酌字詞。

    他該怎麼回答卡爾德？迪克要他只要裝作不想被問的樣子就行了，所以沃利都是用不爽的表情，加上憤恨的口氣來打發那些上門的人，可他總不能也用同一個手法對付卡爾德。他應該要罵迪克嗎？或是抱怨迪克有多麼不成熟嗎？不論他跟卡爾德說了什麼，對方一定會想盡辦法來寬慰沃利，想要解決他們兩個的糾紛，而且極有可能會在過程中發現不對勁。

    就一方面來講，卡爾德也是個難以對付的人，他不比羅伊好欺騙，要是沃利沒辦法展現出他真的對迪克很生氣，說服卡爾德的話，他就會知道這又是他們兩個編織出來的騙局，然後他跟迪克都完了。

    而就另一方面來講，是出自於沃利自身的問題。卡爾德是個很真誠的朋友，他才不是很在乎欺騙他那群超級損友們，但是欺騙卡爾德很不一樣，卡爾德總是樂於提出協助，盡心盡力為他人努力，他的關心讓沃利感到非常有罪惡感。

    **_迪克，我們下次絕對要把避開卡爾德—連同羅伊—這件事也寫進計劃裡。_** 沃利對著不在這裡的人想道，每次他們只要有出現失誤，他們都會重新修正。

    「想要談談嗎？」卡爾德問。

    「不。」沃利強硬地說。這口氣會不會太假了？

    「我可以…」

    「不。」沃利打斷他。該死，他是不是該讓卡爾德說完，再拒絕他比較好？「呃，抱歉，可是我不想談這個。」

    「當然，我明白。」卡爾德理解地說。

    卡爾德就站在那好一會兒，也沒有再勸沃利，跟著他一起注視著火。他不知道他現在該怎麼辦，或許卡爾德正在觀察沃利，看他的反應，判斷這件事的真假—梅林的鬍子，他一定是早就發現了，他只是在給沃利坦白的機會，好讓他能夠誠實。

    _**怎麼辦？我該現在就招了嗎？** _ 沃利著急地想，從實招來會不會少點責罵？但要是他錯了，會害迪克也跟著被罵。

    「我跟迪克談過了。」卡爾德安靜地開口。

    **_什麼？迪克先招了嗎？不不不—他不能這樣對我！_** 沃利的心越來越慌張。

    「我能理解你們兩個的憤怒，你們有權生氣。」卡爾德說「但是，你們兩個都還年輕。」

    **_迪克這—呃…這是…？_**

    「特別是迪克，雖然他懂得比同年級生還要多，但他仍然還很小，會做出衝動的事，或管不住他的…言語。我不是說你不能生氣，沃利，但是千萬不要這麼快就決定斷絕一段關係。」

    沃利困惑地看著卡爾德。這聽起來不像是卡爾德發現了他們的詭計，反而更像是—哇喔，不會吧？

    「你跟迪克一直是很好的朋友，我不希望看到你們因為一時的意氣用事而失去了珍貴的友情，在未來才後悔。」卡爾德將頭導向沃利，認真地注視著他。

    「我…」沃利還愣了一下，才想起要裝出生氣「我不知道迪克跟你說了什麼，但是全都是他惹起的，這些話你該跟他說，而不是我。」

    卡爾德嘆了一口氣。

    「我說了。」

    「然後他說了什麼？」 _所以，他先去找迪克了。_ 沃利試著不讓好奇流於言表。

    卡爾德又嘆了一口氣，這次混雜著疲憊與無奈。那讓沃利更好奇了。

    「考慮一下我說的話，好嗎？」

    沃利思考他該理智地反駁他，還是要繼續將怒火噴向卡爾德，但最終他覺得也許什麼都不做才是最好的答案。他對著卡爾德微微點頭。

    卡爾德的臉放鬆下來，淺淺一笑。

    「如果你需要一個朋友跟你談心，我可以幫上忙。」卡爾德說。

    「…好。」沃利說，又補上「謝謝。」

    「不客氣，我的朋友。」卡爾德微笑。

    之後他們談論起羅伊，揣測羅伊信上提及地組織的目的，一如既往，卡爾德得到的資訊總是比他跟迪克多，但即便卡爾德更願意透漏，他仍有所保留，當沃利問起比較核心的事時，他會有技巧地婉拒沃利的問題。

    在卡爾德向他告別回寢室後，沃利依舊躺在沙發上沒有起身。

    **_跟卡爾德之間的對話、信、羅伊的任務、檢討計畫。_** 沃利在心中偷偷添上之後要跟迪克談的事情，那清單越來越長了。

    他還是覺得很不可思議，沒想到他們真的騙過卡爾德了，要是連卡爾德都相信，那代表他們真的演得很像，他可以大膽假設這個計畫非常成功。現在，卡爾德沒有起疑，羅伊也不在，這個計畫再無變數了。

    **_再過幾天。_** 沃利重新回到一開始的思緒，忍住哈欠。

    他們已經達到了效果，每個人都相信了他們真的吵翻了，以後絕對不會再有人把他們看做情侶。接下來，他跟迪克都可以回歸到正常了，下一步只剩他們和好的部份，然後他就可以跟迪克好好慶祝一番。奶油啤酒會是個不錯的主意。

    **_嗚—我好像忘了什麼。_** 沃利迷糊地想，但他很快就否定這種想法。再糾結下去他就沒資格笑迪克神經質了。

    總之，他們差不多可以準備下一個階段，只要等到預計的日子—是哪一天呢？

    **_梅林的—_** 瞌睡蟲一瞬間被驅走，沃利坐直了腰背，他漸漸意識到他們犯下了什麼錯誤。

    他們縝密地鋪陳了吵架的原因，也設計好翻臉時的台詞，甚至花了非常多的時間演練，然而，他們卻忽略了最重要的一部分。沃利現在意識到他們犯下了一個嚴重的錯誤。

    **_該死，該死該死該死該死該死該死—_**

     他們根本沒有計畫和好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利在動物尾巴樂團的音樂中醒來。金屬樂結合著一點弦樂，熱鬧而不喧嘩，優雅而不矯揉。

    這是沃利最喜歡的樂團，由三個變形師組成，音樂十分狂野，最著名的特色是在演奏的途中三不五時變成動物，來變化曲調。他們非常受到歡迎，若是想請他們演奏，據傳花上好一筆金錢也未必請得到，沃利不確定是多少，但他也不打算去找答案，反正他永遠也不可能親眼看見他們。

    沃利幾乎是在鬧鐘響起的同時，就將音樂關掉，以往沃利在醒來之後，會再跟著哼唱幾句，但今天的他實在沒那心情，他有更大的煩惱要解決。

    他們兩個怎麼會這麼愚蠢？竟然會忘記要設計和好的部分，哪門子的白痴會忘記這個？而且兩人檢查多次都還是沒發現到，這連盲點都稱不上！他幾乎想要為他們兩個人的智商羞愧了。

    **_—迪克竟然會遺漏掉這點。_** 沃利訝異地想，一邊套上衣服。詭異。迪克從不遺漏任何東西，除非他不在狀況內。

    他無法得知迪克是不是也察覺到了，他太久沒正面看到迪克，無法從他的樣子判斷情況，但是以迪克沒有找他的意思，估計迪克還沒意識到—又是一件詭異的事。

    昨晚，他嘗試要聯絡迪克，但他很快就想起他早把雙面鏡還給迪克了，而那個時間點也早過了宵禁時間，他就算溜出去找迪克，也要先通過拉文克勞的關卡。他從沒回答出正確的謎題答案，一般都是迪克用雙面鏡告訴他答案，或是出來接應他。他開始後悔他沒聽迪克的話，去多學點解題技巧。

     **_我是個失敗。（I’m peccable）_** 沃利悲慘地想。他把唯一一個可以私下聯絡對方的方式親手斷了，他覺得更蠢了。迪克說得對，他就是個十足的白痴。

    他早該聽迪克的話—為什麼他沒聽？

    **_好了，冷靜下來，還沒失控，一切都還很好。_** 沃利試圖冷靜下來，他呼出一口氣。這沒什麼大不了的，對，他們是忘記了這部分的計畫，但他只要找到迪克，重新擬定出一個計畫就行了，“冷戰”導致了人們不再那樣密切關注他跟迪克的關係，所以他大可去迪克常去的地方堵住他，不會有人注意到他們的。

    沒錯，就是這樣。

    他跟迪克有幾堂課是要一起上的，所以他也不用擔心碰不到面，只要他能夠透露出一點訊息給迪克，他們馬上就能想出一個辦法來解決這種窘境。沒什麼好慌張的。有他跟迪克在，還會出錯嗎？

    沃利摸著牆壁，往樓梯下方走，腳步不自覺加快。

    當他的腳踏到地板時，他聽見有人說話的聲音，那個熟悉感讓他停頓了行走的動作。

    「有人相信嗎？」那聽起來像吉米。

    「事實上—我不相信。」

    「怎麼可能，那可是沃利跟格雷森耶！」

    「我也不信。」

    「我才不信呢！」

    幾個聲音紛紛表達出反對意見，沃利無法一一辨認出來。

    「拜託，他們之前那件事都沒吵了，怎麼可能會為了區區一個生日禮物鬧翻。」馬修。沃利確定是馬修，那不正經的聲音沃利也只認識一個人。

    **_他們在說什麼？_** 沃利不動聲色地貼近牆壁，將自己躲藏在黑暗之中。這感覺很不好，相當不好。

    他聽見友誼廳裡持續不斷的躁動聲，每個人都在說話，每個人都在試圖表達自己的看法，沃利只能勉強聽出片段的單字，像是—不可能、迪克、情侶、謠言等，並且，它們都是來自不同人，他沒辦法組成完整的句子。

    這裡面到底有多少人！？

    「安靜，安靜點—！」吉米大叫「一個一個來，好嗎？所以大家都認為吵架是假的？」

    又是一陣騷動，但都是一致的贊同口氣。

    「但格雷—好吧，迪克看起來真的很生氣。」像是南西的聲音急忙說道。南西，美好的南西「上一次我在他面前提到沃利，他雖然沒多說什麼，也沒什麼反應，但他散發出…嗯，我不知道怎麼形容—“你再提到他的名字一次，我就用黑魔法對付你”—這樣？我知道他不會黑魔法，我只是比喻。我不怎麼相信沃利—我是說，沃利感覺也很生氣，但是迪克…」

    「迪克很有說服力，我懂妳的意思。」吉米替她說完。  
    「但為什麼會到現在才爆發？」另一個沃利認不出來的聲音大聲質疑「本來好好的兩個人忽然間看對方不順眼，還剛好是在謠言散發之後的事，這也太巧了。」

    「沒錯！你們兩個是不是跟沃利說了什麼？」另一個聲音將矛頭指向馬修跟吉米。

    「沒有！」吉米立刻否認道。

    「絕對沒有，我以自己的名聲發誓。」馬修以故作莊重的口吻說道。

    然後，是一陣詭譎的沉默。

    **_真是一群多疑的人。_** 沃利領悟過來他的朋友們還沒完全信服。 ** _我還以為我們叫格蘭分多，以勇氣著稱，而不是猜疑。_**

     ** _他們真難搞。_** 沃利忿忿地想。怪不得他們沒有一直追問沃利發生什麼事了，他就知道其中有詐！像吉米與馬修那種人，如果沒趁機撈點八卦，絕對有問題，他早該發現的。

    「會不會是這次沃利做得太過火了，而格雷森真的生氣了？」有人提出一個看法。

    **_嘿！為什麼是他太過分而不是迪克？他們是沒聽到迪克罵他嗎？這些人到底是誰的朋友啊？_** 沃利又一次地堅定欺騙這群人不需要感到太罪惡的決心，即便他不知道那個人是誰。

    「迪克生沃利的氣？不，不可能。」馬修否認「要是連那兩人都能吵架，爆竹都能當上魔法部長了。」

    「事實上—有。」吉米反駁他「別太天方夜譚了，馬修。別誤會我，我不相信沃利，但他們確實吵過架。就算是沃利，他也會生氣的。」

    「好～吧，你說得對，但你也別忘了他們又有多快和好。」馬修說。

    「只是提供一個客觀的看法。」吉米沒好氣地說。

    「他們會不會吵架不是重點，我們這次要討論的是，他們是不是真的吵架了。」一個尖銳的女孩聲音打斷他們，幾個聲音附和她。

    「我不懂這有什麼好討論的，反正我賭他們沒多久就會重歸於好，我們的賭注仍可以繼續。」馬修說，聽起來沒什麼興趣「順帶說下，有人想賭他們什麼時候會和好嗎？」

    「我們在討論賭注的事？我以為我們要討論該不該安慰沃利？」南西怯怯地問。

   **_謝了，南西，我就知道妳跟這幾個混蛋不一樣，不會同流合汙。_** 沃利幾乎有點感動地想。

    「賭注也好，安慰也好，我們都該確定他們是不是真的吵得這麼兇。」吉米說「畢竟這兩者都有關係。我們能多注意點沃利，打探他，看能不能套點口風。要是是假的，肯定會有異狀的。」

    「是啊。」

    「贊同～」一個聲音說。

    「我會多注意沃利的，我希望他們不是真的吵起來。」南西感嘆地說。

    其他人也相繼表示了贊同這個看法的意向。沃利估計不包含馬修、吉米、南西，起碼還有再四個人左右。七個人，他必須要對付七個以上的人，棒透了。

    沃利還想要發掘更多資訊，比如說他們打算怎麼刺探他，或是會怎麼監視他，但他們的話題後來就轉移到課程上，沃利再聽下去也沒聽到其他更多的訊息，不管是他，還是迪克，通通沒有再被提起來，於是沃利退回去他的寢室，打算重新擬定戰略。

    他深深感到大事不妙，他既無法私底下用雙面鏡聯絡到迪克，而原本想在公共溝通的風險，也因為他的朋友的關注而升高，他不能就這樣在大眾眼底下跟迪克直接接觸，就算他能，他要怎麼傳達他想跟迪克討論的訊息呢？

    或許他能夠在迪克還在圖書館或是在下課鈴響時，偷偷塞給他一個紙條？這還算個不錯的主意。

    還是他乾脆直接去找迪克，讓對方來配合他，臨時演出一個和解的戲碼算了？簡單，明瞭—沃利最喜歡的作法。然而，他們吵成這樣，怎樣的話才是正常兩個朋友握手言和會說的話？若是沃利來說，他只要對方道歉，然後兩人互給一個擁抱，就能當作沒這回事了，但這算正常嗎？

    沃利從沒有跟朋友鬧翻的經驗，他不知道一般人會怎麼處理。他想迪克也是，他甚至不記得迪克跟朋友吵過架。兩個沒有這方面常識的人，能夠在沒有協調的前提下達到一致的頻率嗎？沃利不想承認，但他不得不把那納入考量內。

    如果他們還想繼續維持騙局，騙過所有人的話，他們的台詞就必須馬虎不得，就跟當初布局反目時一樣，他們必須很小心，不能出一點差錯。本來就已經難以做到的事，隨著他的朋友也跟著加入混戰，難度又足足倍增。

    除此之外，他還必須小心他朋友們的刺探，他不能表現出他已經原諒迪克的樣子…或者他可以？妥協一點，姿態緩和一點，好製造出和好的契機？

    迪克的情況也是另一個變數，他不知道迪克身邊的情況是跟他一樣，還是已經得到每個人的信任？依照每個人口中，起碼他可以知道迪克演得很完美，聽起來也不像他有軟化的趨勢，所以沃利的妥協可能會阻礙迪克的計畫。

    想想，他比誰都了解迪克，他應該要知道迪克在想什麼。

    …好吧，他做不到—見鬼，他又不是迪克的腦細胞，他怎麼可能知道迪克想幹嘛—！他現在該怎麼辦？

    **_先試試塞紙條的方式好了。_** 沃利決定，不試永遠不會知道結果，舉足不前不是他的風格。

    今天是星期六，沒意外的話，迪克應該會縮在圖書館複習—不要再有意外了，拜託，他快瘋了。

    他隨手寫了一個紙條，並且拿了一本要歸還給圖書館的書，飛快地抵達圖書館。他將書交給圖書館管理員後，便走到離桌子近的書櫃附近，假裝自己在找另一本書。他用眼角掃向桌子，有幾個學生正在閱讀，但是沒有迪克。

    他再來到另一頭的桌子，仍然沒有看到迪克，顯然他的好友決定在今天放棄了一個可以增加自己壓力的機會。

    沃利挫敗地垂下頭，讓一個細微的哀號溜出他的牙縫。意外，總是有意外。

    他只好回到友誼廳，剛才他經過時，連聲招呼都沒有打就快步通過，現在室內只剩下馬修跟吉米，他們看起來一點都不單純。

    「沒找到迪克？」吉米用一種不經意的口吻問道，像是他只是講起了天氣有多麼得爛而已。

    哼，他才不會上當。

    「什麼？」他瞇起眼睛，讓語氣中多了些不快。

    「迪克。你不是為了找他去圖書館？」馬修用同樣不經意的口氣問道。

    「少開玩笑了，我只是去還書，跟他沒有半點關係。」

    「如果你這麼說的話。」吉米聳肩「嘿，想玩巫師棋嗎？」

    他們沒有再進一步問，沃利猜想，他這一關目前應該是過了，雖然不代表就此結束，但起碼沒有被揭穿。不過，他也沒有時間高興，他需要想辦法找到迪克，芭芭拉或札塔娜也可以，只要能跟迪克連絡上就好。

    事情不會到無法收拾的地步，絕對有轉圜的餘地。他們可是巫師！總有辦法解決的，就像施法一樣，沒有施不出的魔法，他們只是需要找到正確的魔咒。

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特現在的心情非常差。

    距離他跟迪克“吵架”已經過了十一天，他仍舊找不到方法連絡上迪克。十一天了，十一天—他已經十一天沒跟迪克說過一句話。

    他最初的戰術—找到迪克，給他紙條—徹底地宣告失敗，每一次他好不容易看到迪克，想要靠近他時，就會有好幾雙眼睛緊盯著他們瞧，彷彿他的一舉一動都被監視著，甚至不需要迪克用眼神警示他“別過來”。他想過將字條給芭芭拉或札塔娜，請她們轉達，但她們跟沃利重疊的課更少，非上課時間也比迪克更難捉摸行蹤，就算他孤注一擲問拉文克勞的學生，也沒有人給他答案，他們願意跟他說話就不錯了。

    拉文克勞的敵意是最糟糕的部分，那阻礙了沃利一半的打算。如果迪克是跟芭芭拉或札塔娜在一起，那他可能還有點機會，但到目前為止，拉文克勞的學生就像是無所不在的樣子，更別提他們三人似乎最近能夠掌握到的活動範圍，就是在拉文克勞的地盤。

    他曾抱著僥倖心態在頂樓、三樓左上側隱藏房間等待，幸運的話，迪克會到那些隱密的地方，但一方面他空閒的時間未必跟迪克一樣，另一方面他也不能常往這邊跑，他的朋友還沒放棄追查到答案—是的，他的朋友就是阻礙他另一半的原因。

    馬修、吉米等人的問題越來越尖銳，沃利必須用全部的精力去應付他們，並且努力隱藏他想要找迪克的目標。迪克會去的地方他大多不會單獨去，他不得用很多個理由來當作藉口，然而，即便如此，他也不能太常使用，他不會蠢到不知道那有多麼可疑。

    倒不是迪克那邊沒有動作，大概第八天的時候，芭芭拉來找沃利—在沒什麼人會經過的地方，躲在牆角，當然—她偷偷地遞給沃利一個很小的紙條，接著迅速地就離開，好像什麼事也沒發生。

    當時沃利只覺得鬆了一口氣，迪克終於發現到錯誤，沒什麼比這令人值得開心的消息。以迪克的水準，這次他反應的速度實在慢到不合理的地步。

    他將紙條舉起來，還來不及打開它，馬修就從後面搭著他的肩。

    『她給了你什麼？』他問。

    沃利被嚇到的第一個反射動作，就是將紙條揉成一團，他沒預期到馬修會忽然出現，腦中頓時空白。

    『不知道。』沃利說。

    『打開來看看，也許是迪克想要跟你和好了。』馬修說，神奇的是，他這次沒有帶著看好戲的姿態。

    『我等等再看。』

    馬修沉默了一會。

    『現在看，或者你是心虛呢？」他掛上挑釁的笑容『你們只是在演戲對吧？所以你才這麼急於要找迪克，別再裝了。』

    沃利掙脫開馬修的手。

    『你在說什麼？』

    『我又不是瞎了，這幾天你一直往迪克會去的地方跑，那太明顯了，老兄。何必這樣？趕緊坦承，我們就全力幫你們“和好”。』馬修刻意加重後面兩個字『你也不希望跟迪克真的鬧翻吧？』

    **_他只是在試探我。_ 沃**利提醒自己。馬修的技巧比吉米還要爛，他才不要上鉤。

    『你們仍然覺得我在開玩笑，很好，那麼…』沃利將手中皺巴巴的紙條撕成碎片，並往窗外一扔『夠真了嗎？』

    那一次，他確實贏了馬修，對方臉上的表情非常經典，是那種沃利以後回想起來能夠大笑的表情，但此刻他回想起來，他只覺得後悔得要命—比如說，現在—他竟然將機會白白送出去，又一次。

    會跑的石像鬼，他從沒現在這麼想打自己一頓。

    事情就是從那一刻開始變化。在那次之後，迪克沒有再主動來聯絡沃利，他不確定這跟紙條上的內容有沒有關係，迪克很有可能是誤解了沃利的意思，也有可能是理解沃利的難題而不刁難他，他真的讀不出來迪克的腦子。

    下次他看到迪克時，對方的臉上毫無表情，僅僅是看了眼沃利，再看了看附近的人群，就低下頭，放棄溝通了。他看起來不像是生氣，或是難過，他只是認命了。

    『夥計，振作點！』沃利想這麼示意迪克，但對方已經又回到了之前避不見面的冷戰模式。

    這完全是他自作孽，怪不了別人，現在只能靠沃利自己想辦法了。

    **_十一天—可以加個“天殺的”。_** 沃利分神地想，走下階梯。 ** _這可以破了我們不跟彼此說話最長時間的紀錄了，迪克。_**

    他真的—真的很想跟迪克講講話。他的“要跟迪克聊天的話題清單”已經長到沃利懶得去數了，而且只要能跟迪克說上一句話，不管說什麼都好，隨便一句“早安”也好，就算是迪克討厭的諷刺對現在的他來說也很不錯。

    一個沒注意，在轉角上樓時，樓梯開始晃動，並且轉向右方。 ** _喔，老兄，就不能對我好一點嗎？我今天夠衰了。_** 他才剛又撲了個空，心情糟到極點。

    他握住扶手，等待樓梯停下。

    當樓梯停下後，沃利馬上往上走到五樓，他需要思考下如果他要走回格蘭分多塔，他應該要等待哪個樓梯過來。

    **_所以，我現在比較靠近北城堡，我需要去東城堡的…喔那裡。_** 他鎖定左下方向著另一個門口的樓梯。

    他興意索然地趴在扶手，看著那個樓梯良久。它看起來不像是有移動的打算，或許睡著了。現在是晚間十點多，他再不回格蘭分多塔，就會因為過了宵禁而被處罰。

    壞事接二連三，它們就是不會放過他。他今天—不，他最近這一個月衰死了，先是跟迪克莫名其妙傳出謠言，再來是他的朋友也不站在他這邊，好不容易演完“分手戲碼”，現在又是沒辦法跟迪克講話，他的人生究竟出了什麼問題？

    他的餘角瞥到下方，迪克從三樓的門口走出來，看起來偷偷摸摸，他小心謹慎地環顧四周，像是在確認沒人看見他後，才往下走。

    沃利想要喊住他，可迪克一溜煙地又不見了，他的聲音卡在他的喉嚨裡，來不及發出來。他想追上迪克也沒辦法，那該死的樓梯還靜靜地躺在另一端，他一點也不想測試他的運氣看看他會不會摔斷脖子。

    **_發生了什麼事？_** 他疑惑地看著迪克消失的方向。一定是很重要的事，迪克只有在不得以的緊急狀況才會連絡那個人，有次迪克在練習魁地奇時不小心從高空墜落，因此摔斷了腿，他也沒通知那個人。

    也許這就是為什麼迪克表現得這麼詭異的原因。迪克一直都很細心，他會把事情做到最完美，就算發生了臨時狀況，他也能夠及時想出解決方法，可這一次迪克明顯不是如此。有東西讓迪克困擾，而那個原因使他不得不去找那個人—但到底是什麼？

    他拼命擠出一點思緒來回憶，在他們還沒開始執行計畫前，迪克是否有出現一絲不尋常的異狀。

    迪克那時很正常，他們的相處很正常，除了謠言，他們只是在談論些日常的事，沒什麼特別的，迪克也不像有事瞞著他。

    啊—！他恨透了這種被矇在鼓裡的感覺，他最好的朋友在為某件事煩惱，而他卻連跟他講一句話都做不到？太荒謬了！

    為什麼他會覺得這是個好主意？他們打從一開始就不該理會謠言的，他們愛傳什麼隨便他們，他跟迪克本來都好好的，他們仍然可以惡作劇，偷溜出城堡，互損對方，拿謠言開玩笑—這才是他們之間該有的。

    然而，不論沃利有多麼懊惱，他們現在的狀況騎虎難下，他最後的希望—請卡爾德幫忙，就算他被罵到臭頭他也認了—也因為卡爾德的暫時離校而落空了。

    幾天過後，他的朋友仍沒有放棄刺探他，有些人開始像卡爾德一樣來勸他跟迪克和好，拉文克勞對他的敵視依舊濃厚，沃利無法定義這算是個怎樣的結局—完美、失敗—他不在乎了，他只希望能夠跟迪克回到當初那樣。

    他的脾氣越來越暴躁，覺得自己越來越不開心，雖然他很努力不去遷怒他人，但有時他會忘記這點。他的心都懸在如何跟迪克和好上，他變得健忘，像是漂浮在海中，恍恍惚惚地過日子，每天醒來，想著這是第幾天了。

    他感到灰心，當悲觀壓過他僅剩的樂天性格時，他甚至覺得迪克根本沒有想要和好的打算，他是唯一一個還在努力的人，而迪克已經放棄了。

    「這是冬季時，我們從這裡會看見的景象。利用天樞、天璇位置，我們能找到北極星在這裡，我們以北極星為中心點，對焦到北斗七星—」奧古斯丁教授揮了揮手，天花板的星辰立刻閃爍，白色的光發散開來，連結到另一顆星。

    **_快點…_** 沃利急躁地想，死死盯著時鐘看。還有一分鐘才下課。他等一下要試試北塔的三樓空教室，聽說芭芭拉下午的時間會在那裡，希望不是又一個假情報，到底是誰說赫奇帕奇的人都很誠實的？

    下課鈴響起。沃利迅速地將他的東西掃進背包裡。

    「別忘記你們下禮拜要交的作業，你們知道逾期的後果。」奧古斯丁教授在空中劃了一下，夜景回復到了教室的天花板。

    沃利抬起頭。作業？什麼？

    「下課。」奧古斯丁教授宣告。

    **_我怎麼不記得有—喔算了，先去找芭芭拉。_** 沃利衝出教室。

    他快速地衝到三樓的教室—事實證明，赫奇帕奇的人一點都不誠實，他們想混帳時，也可以跟斯萊哲林一樣。教室內沒有半個人，連燈光都沒有打開。

    他沮喪地拖著腳步回到友誼廳，倒進沙發上好一陣子，感覺自己是全世界最悲慘的人。 ** _愚蠢的赫奇帕奇，愚蠢的迪克，愚蠢的芭芭拉，愚蠢的吵架，愚蠢的冷戰，愚蠢的作業。_** 沃利氣憤地想，他好累，懶得去管住他的腦袋。

    過了一會，他滑下沙發，將手伸進他的背包裡，把他的羊皮紙、墨水、羽毛筆拿出來，放在桌上。

    他不能再這樣下去了，總有天他會把他的朋友都氣跑。也許做點事會讓暫時忘缺自暴自棄，就從他的天文學作業開始。

    他攤開羊皮紙，發現上面已經有他之前畫過的天文圖，他還記得那是在奧古斯丁教授公布作業時，他心不干情不願地在迪克的勸告下完成一半的作品。

    他是真的很想完成這份作業，但…他也是真的看不懂他在畫什麼。現在可好了，他搞不懂迪克，他連幾個禮拜前的自己也搞不懂。

    所有事都亂了套。

    **_好，夠了。_** 沃利抓起他的天文學作業，把羽毛筆、墨水塞回背包。他需要迪克，現在，馬上。

    他衝向拉文克勞塔，也不管那些人對他射出冰冷的眼光，不在乎他的現身會傳出什麼謠言—去他的謠言，他就是要找到迪克，跟他好好談。要是迪克有意見，就直接當著他的面講。

    他站在鷹狀青銅門環面前，死盯著那個青銅老鷹。 _該死。_ 他忘記他還有這一關要過。

    「什麼東西有張嘴，還有叉子，卻從來不吃東西？」青銅老鷹用平緩的語調說。

    **_……什麼？_** 沃利眨眼。他恨死拉文克勞的守門者了，拉文克勞的創辦人絕對是個瘋子。

    「你在這裡幹嘛？」一個相當不友善的粗曠聲音問他。

    那是迪克的室友肯特、巴德和—迪克。

    **_迪克！太好了！_**

    「迪克，我需要跟你—」沃利開口，像是找到了救星。

    「我正在問你話，維斯特。」肯特瞇起眼睛，危險地看著他。

    迪克將手放在肯特的肩上，拍了拍，臉上什麼情緒也沒有。

    「你們先進去吧。」迪克輕聲說。

    肯特跟巴德交換了一個眼神，迪克堅定地點了一次頭，他們僵持了幾秒，最後他們雖然看起來仍不願意，但他們也再多說什麼，回答了青銅老鷹的謎題後，便走進去。

    「這沒有用—！」沃利一等到他們兩個離開，立刻對著迪克喊道「他們仍然不相信我！馬修跟吉米還是不斷抓我的語病，想要揪住我的小辮子。好幾個人一直在勸我放下身段，說我太固執—所以我想…我想我應該表示一下？如果我們要計劃大和解，我們不是該要稍微軟化一點才合理？」

    迪克沒有反應，沃利發現自己為了不知名的原因開始緊張。噢，為什麼他不能直接告訴迪克他想念他了呢？

    **_或許迪克已經計畫好了。_** 沃利忽然想到，迪克一直沒來找他，是因為還不到時候，而沃利提早跑來找他壞了他的算計，所以迪克不開心了。

    「還是說你還想要繼續？我是無所謂，這計畫實在不能算是成功，對吧？我們也許騙了大部分的人，但是我那群朋友根本不信—我們也可以換個計畫，看要怎麼辦—」

    「沃利，停下。」迪克打斷他。

    沃利停下來，不再說話，他看著迪克，對方正抓著自己的袍子，咬著下唇，他很焦躁，很不安，沃利現在能夠看出來了。

    「終止整個計畫吧。」迪克說。

    「這就是我要說的，迪克，我們趕快和好，回歸到原本的生活。」沃利不禁鬆了一口氣。迪克跟他有一樣的想法，這很好。

    「不…我是說，」迪克深呼吸，冷靜多了「整個“如何打破謠言恢復單身名聲的搶救大作戰”，我們就別再想要怎麼反制了。」

    「為什麼？」沃利問。

    迪克舔了舔嘴唇，但沒出聲。

    「為什麼？」沃利又問了一次。

    迪克依舊不說話，那股焦躁不安的情緒再次掀上來。

    「那是什麼？迪克，是不是有人說了什麼？跟『他』有關嗎？」沃利跟著著急。

    「我不喜歡。」迪克急促地說，眼神開始閃爍不定。

    沃利注視著迪克。他想起這兩個禮拜—或者更久之前，從他們開始商討計畫的日子開始，想起他自己是怎麼後悔，自暴自棄地對自己生悶氣，那些情緒在見到迪克後舜然消失，但迪克是對的。。

    「…是啊，我也不喜歡。」沃利坦承，他的手挫敗地在空中劃了一下「你是對的，這個計畫真的很愚蠢，我在想什麼？我太蠢了。」

    這很蠢。這不是迪克的問題，他早就警告過沃利了，可沃利還是半推半就迪克跟他一起做，他知道迪克會妥協，這是沃利的責任。

    「那不愚蠢，你不…它確實發揮了很大的作用，只是—」迪克有些艱難地說「我只是不喜歡改變，我們從來沒有…就算你入學的那兩年，我們還是…我是說…」

    「我知道。」沃利停下了幾秒後，接續說道「你知道…這真的感覺很奇怪，整整一個禮拜我們就像是個陌生人一樣—假裝我們不認識彼此，更過火的是，我們憎恨對方。只有在獨處的時候，我才…那該怎麼說？比較像我自己。」

    「是啊。」迪克的聲音變得很小。

    「你也知道我很容易帶入情緒—不是說我真的恨你，迪克」沃利連忙補充「可就是…當你讓芭芭拉給我紙條時，我真的鬆了一口氣，只是，馬修一出現，我腦袋只想著我要表現出我很討厭你的樣子，然後，我的手就自己把它給撕了。這就是為什麼我沒有回應你。」

    「我知道，你沒出現在頂樓時，我多少猜到了。」迪克露出淺笑，隨即羞愧地低下頭「但是我…我不知道，我也想過你或許是因為覺得還不是時候，我聽說馬修他們沒給你太好的待遇。而我，我這邊的情況也不是很好，所以我想，也許我們再觀察幾天會比較好。」

    「你是指什麼情況？」沃利擔憂地問。

    迪克仍舊低著頭。

    「我說了一些—我對我的朋友說出…我不該說，對他們也不公平的話。」他說「我不該這樣對他們。」

    「你是指卡爾德？」沃利問。

    迪克笑了。

    「是啊，那也是一個。」他喃喃道。

    「你說了什麼？」

    「我說—」迪克深深地皺了一次眉頭「你真的要聽我批評你的壞話？」

    「呃，很多嗎？」

    「很多，而且你不會喜歡。」

    「…那說個大概就好。」

    「好吧。」迪克慢慢地點頭「我先是把你的缺點說了一遍，卡爾德還試圖要開導我，於是我告訴他，我知道他的手法，這不管用的，我要他停下，反正我一點都不在乎我們兩個的友誼，我就是受夠了你，沒有你，我反而能有更多時間去做我想做的事。」

    「嗚…這不是你平常就在講的？」

    「…這是經過修飾的委婉說法。」迪克尷尬地說。

    **_還有比這更狠的說法？_** 沃利懷疑，平常迪克的嘴巴就已經很不留情了。

    「總之，我告訴他，如果他這麼想要展現出他的關心，讓他看起來就像是個好人，那他應該要去找你。」

    「夥計，那太狠毒了。」

    「我知道。」迪克抿著嘴「不只這樣，我對他說這不關他的事，他說朋友就該互相關心，然後我告訴他：『你不是我的級長，所以這跟你毫無關係。』」

    迪克抬起頭，眼底滿是懊悔。

    「我不該這樣對他的。」迪克說。

    沃利沒有立即回應，他思考了下，瞥到有幾個拉文克勞的學生經過，用狐疑的眼光看著他們。

    「而你竟然還說你不會太入戲。」沃利像是逮到迪克的尾巴似的口吻說道「哈，我就知道你沒那麼厲害。」

    「真的嗎？沃利，我正在責備自己，向你訴苦，你卻只想得到這句話？」迪克不可置信地說「還有，我那不叫入戲，我是必須要說那些話，不然卡爾德不會相信的。」

    「是啊，迪克，因為那確實很狠，也很傷人。」沃利聳肩，忽略掉迪克後面一句話「再說了，這也不完全是你的錯，這是“我們”的錯。」

    「你不是那個說出口的人。」

    「不，可這還是我們的錯誤。」

    迪克撇開頭，似乎不想辯論了。

    「我說真的。」沃利嚴肅地說，可迪克還是沒被說服。 _頑固的傢伙。_ 「要是你覺得對不起他們，說聲對不起就好。」

    「好吧。」迪克說。

    「迪克。」

    「我說—好吧。」迪克咬著牙。

    就這樣吧，沃利沒再逼他，因為他不可能改變迪克。至少，他對迪克的朋友很有信心，或者說，迪克的個性，沒人能夠對迪克生太久的氣，特別是在迪克真誠道歉後。每個人都會犯錯，只需要懂得承認。

    而且，他自己也不是什麼模範，同理，他必須要跟那些被他怒火波及的人道歉。

    「所以，就這麼算了？」沃利問。

    「我想是吧。」

    「我們算和好了？」

    迪克輕笑。

    「我甚至不記得我們有不好了。」他說。

    「太好了！」沃利展開一個笑容，接著翻開他一直藏在背後的長條羊皮紙「迪克，你一定要來幫我，我完全看不懂要怎麼畫星星的軌跡，這到底是要怎麼測量？」

    沃利將他那個畫著幾個橢圓形，與幾條歪七扭八的線連接，勉勉強搶完成的半成品攤給迪克看。迪克皺著眉看著它。

    「所以你剛才講了那麼多感人的話，其實都是你隨便說說而已，你只是想叫我幫你寫作業而已？」迪克瞇著眼。

    沃利自然—全盤否認。

    「不，不。怎麼會？不，絕對不是」沃利連搖了好幾次頭「你一定要相信我，兄弟，我絕對沒這麼下流。」

    「好，那你自己完成它，我就相信你的話。」

    「但是，迪克—」沃利哀號。

    迪克顯然已經不想理他了，自顧自地走到鷹狀青銅門環面前，很輕鬆地就回答出謎題的答案。

   「你不能不管我，迪克—夥計，好兄弟，要是你不管我，下禮拜我就要被奧古斯丁教授釘在牆上了—」沃利追上他。

    在他們一同踏進公共休息室時，幾個學生因為他們一同現身而驚訝地看著他們，雖然沒有竊竊私語，但他們散發出的氛圍流露出一種揣測的態度，如同審判般。

    **_喔喔，迪克慘了。_** 沃利想到之後迪克肯定要跟這些人好好解釋一番，他不禁同情迪克，但他又想到他自己也是要應付他的朋友，這種同情轉變成幸災樂禍。

   「把你釘在牆上？你也太小看他的能力了。」迪克似乎沒有注意到那些目光，不然就是毫不在乎，他只是默默地走向一個隱密的角落「你放心好了，他根本不想浪費他的任何力氣在你身上，我打賭他不會在意這種事。」

    「你說的簡單，但你又不是那個要被釘在牆上的人！」沃利持續著抱怨。

    「但我是那個在你被釘完後，還要聽你抱怨的人。」迪克提醒他「你為什麼會覺得我不比你慘呢？」

    「這根本不一樣—喔算了吧。」

    沃利早先迪克一步，走到角落的小桌子，他面向迪克，胡亂地將羊皮紙攤在桌子上。

    「快，迪克，這顆木星到底是木鼠還是冰？它上個月的軌跡在哪？」沃利從背包裡拿出了羽毛筆跟尺，盤腿坐下。

    「為什麼你會覺得我想幫你？」迪克沒有動，俯視著他，抱著胸微笑。

    「下一次你做勞動服務時，我代你做。」沃利說。

    「成交。」迪克微笑。

    迪克在沃利一旁坐下，拿起他的羊皮紙開始研究。

    沃利看著迪克的側臉，感覺兩人上次坐在一起，研究作業已經是非常久遠的記憶了，他感到又陌生，又熟悉，但明明那也不過是兩個禮拜前的事。

    「所以…你是為什麼要找那個人？」沃利問。這個謎團仍然沒有解開。

    「……」迪克沉默不語。

    「私事？」沃利隱晦地問。

    「不算是。」迪克回答他。

    「跟他的工作有關？」

    「不。」

    沃利想了一下。不是迪克的事，也不是那個人的事，那只有一個答案了。

    「跟我有關嗎？」沃利問。

    「也許。」

    「跟禮物有關嗎？」他再問。

    「也許。」

    **_賓果。_** 還真的讓他猜對了，真希望青銅老鷹的謎題也能這麼簡單。

    「別再問了，沃利，秘密之所以被稱做秘密，就是因為只有我知道。」迪克說。

    「我等不及了，迪克，我就快要被好奇心給憋死，別讓你最好的朋友死得這麼慘。」沃利說，見迪克還是不肯鬆口，他又說「就當作是慶祝我們和好嘛—我發誓我不會告訴任何人。」

    「你是怎麼把金星誤認成木星的？」迪克挑起一邊的眉毛，似乎已經打算好當作沒聽見沃利說的「這顆星也不會在這個位置啊，為什麼你春天跟冬天的星星會同時出現？」

    沃利噘起嘴。即便他們這麼久沒說話，迪克還是完全沒變，依舊是這麼…迪克，也不會對他好點。他忍不住哀嘆。

    他稍微靠近了點迪克，好看清圖上的錯誤。迪克繼續指出沃利的錯誤，同時用炭筆圈出正確的浮線與位置。

    周遭拉文克勞的學生已經沒有再繼續關注他們，回過頭做自己的事，不然就是起身離開。這裡的風氣真的很不一樣，要是是格蘭分多，那群人早就湧上前巴著他們問發生什麼事了。

    沃利在迪克寫上所有的正確答案後，開始用墨水照抄上去。

    「動物尾巴。」迪克說。

    第一時間沃利沒有反應過來。

    「今年聖誕節學校會請一個樂團，如果一切順利的話，那個樂團會是動物尾巴。」迪克壓低聲音說，嘴唇幾乎沒有動。

    沃利眨眼，腦袋一時間沒辦法將文字消化成他的思想，他需要反覆思考。他有時會自作聰明地擷取一段話，而得出錯誤的重點—這不可能，一定又是他腦袋出了差錯。

    **_聖誕節，一個樂團，順利，動物尾巴—喔喔梅林的石像鬼會跑的鬍子啊—！_**

    「你是—是…你是說…」沃利張大了嘴巴。

    迪克輕輕地點頭，肯定了沃利，雖然他看起來有點擔心，但是已經拉出一個笑容，混和著某種滿意、自傲、開心的情緒。

    想也不想，沃利伏上前，興奮地抱住迪克，後者的身子先是僵硬了一下，很快地就放鬆下來。

    「夥計，你是最棒的！」沃利喊道。

    「你開玩笑的嗎？我當然棒透了。」迪克笑出聲，他沒有推開沃利，也沒有因為沃利的激動而作出評論。

     通常迪克會嘲笑他，他總是嘲笑沃利的親暱行為，和那些他誇大的動作。迪克不像他那樣習慣接觸，他們剛認識時，迪克還會因為沃利過於親密的接觸而被嚇到。

    在他們認識多年後，迪克不再會因為沃利的親密接觸而尷尬，可他仍鮮少會主動做出特別親密的動作，他只是讓它們成為習慣的一部分。

    他感覺到迪克的手輕輕壓在他背後，動作輕柔得容易被忽略，彷彿只要沃利稍微退開一點，晃動一下，他就會立刻放手，不想讓人注意到他隱藏在表面背後的想法。

    **_自尊高，急躁，頑固，而且彆扭。_** 沃利心想，迪克真的一點都沒變。他沒有移動，只是靜靜地維持著同一個姿勢。他知道迪克在想什麼。

    如果這是平常的沃利，他會藉機戲弄迪克一番，但是這一次他決定這麼算了，不僅僅是因為他不想打破寧靜，想要盡情享受這一刻，也是因為並非只有迪克這麼想。對沃利來說，他也是一樣的。

    沃利沒有鬆開，相反的，他微微加大的力道。

    **_我也想你，兄弟。_** 沃利想。

 


	5. 雙面鏡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> 並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝幫我beta的小天使Ariespeach啦~尤其OC大幫忙，可惜我沒寫到三萬字，不然就有XXOO了(啥)  
> 先寫在前頭，這篇的迪克九歲，沃利十一歲。

    如果迪克能夠選擇的話，他會選擇一個月前，那個還為著即將入學興奮不已、洋洋得意、歡欣喜地的沃利—那幾個是阿爾弗雷德會希望迪克使用的詞，因為迪克很想使用“興奮得像個猴子”或“神經病”這類的詞彙—而不是像現在坐立不安，一點都靜不下來的沃利。

    『夥計，我就快要進入全世界最棒的學校了！你能想像有比這更令人開心的事嗎？我會有新的生活，學習更酷的魔法，天天吃大餐，我還可以加入魁地奇球隊，這聽起來酷死了—可惜你還要再等兩年。』在那之前，沃利還每天把這幾句話掛在口中，當時迪克只覺得他煩透了，盡可能地不回應他，才不會讓沃利得意過度。

    誰能想像之後沃利會忽然變了調呢？雖然他依舊談著同一個話題，但期待全變成了惶恐。也許沃利被“相反咒”擊中了，或是“悲觀咒”—他們有這些名字的魔法，對吧？

    迪克盯著眼前正在不斷踱步的沃利，眼球隨著對方而左右移動。對方已經走了一分多鐘，迪克估計再幾秒鐘，他就會停下來，然後又一次崩潰。

    當沃利開口時，迪克完全能準確猜得出來他第一句話是什麼，那不外乎是“我該怎麼辦？”、“要是他們—”、“為什麼我不能—”—真的，那很好猜。

    沃利停下腳步，他用悲慘的表情看著迪克。

    「我死定了，迪克，死定了。」沃利說。

    **_噢，新的開頭。_** 迪克想。可惜還是沒新意，他給沃利五分—滿分一百，以迪克標準來說。

    「他們會把我踢出去，就在所有人面前！」沃利著急地說「分類帽會當著所有人的面，說我是個蠢材，毫無資質，把我趕出校門，然後我會成為大笑話。」

    「你不是使用過魔法了嗎？」迪克問。要讓一個人冷靜下來最好的方法，就是要比對方還冷靜「既然你會魔法，他們為什麼要趕你走？」

    「因為我是個蠢材！我根本學不起來—我甚至連該死的護法咒都學不起來，我也沒辦法變成一隻老鼠，我只會—揮動魔仗而已。」沃利說。

    「那些不是高級魔咒？」迪克有些猶豫地問，他記得他在書上看過，雖然他看得懵懵懂懂。

    「正是—！」沃利喊道。

    沃利又開始急躁地來回走動。迪克眨眼，他一點都聽不懂沃利的理論，這又是因為麻瓜出身與巫師出身所產生的鴻溝嗎？

    「那魔藥呢？你不是很擅長？」迪克決定換個戰術。沃利愛魔藥，只要提到魔藥，他可以講一整天。

    「誰要一個只會調製卻不會魔法的巫師啊？」沃利哼了一聲。

    **_那不是很厲害嗎？_** 迪克疑惑地想。他看過沃利調製魔藥，即便他不想承認，但他多少羨慕沃利懂很多。

    他沒有調製魔藥的天分，他在沃利講起那些難記的藥草名稱，以及步驟、效果，而他的大腦只覺得記憶超量負荷時，他就已經認清這點了。以這點來看，他認為沃利根本不需要擔心，因為他才是那個需要煩惱的人。他既無法正確使出魔法，也沒有調製魔藥才能，更不懂變形，連他自己都很懷疑他是不是巫師了，他可能是另一個叫做“爆竹”的種類。

    「起碼你還有一項才能。」迪克悶聲說道，聲音小得只有他自己聽得見。

    「什麼？」沃利看著迪克，沒有再用他的腳步聲製造噪音。

    「我說—你是個蠢蛋，外加討厭鬼。」迪克說。

    「嘿，我才不蠢！」沃利一手插著腰，另一隻手的大拇指指著自己「我比你聰明個好幾倍。」

    「你就是蠢蛋。」迪克說。

    「你才是蠢蛋，你連複方湯劑的材料是什麼都不知道。」

    「我知道。」迪克露出自信的微笑，他前幾天才瞄到「草蜻棱、斑點老虎草、節草、獨角獸的角、非洲樹蛇脫皮的蛇皮、水蛭，以及—別忘記你想變成的那個人身上的毛髮。」

    他說完後，得意地看向沃利，他也許沒有魔法才能，但他的記憶力很好。沃利不開心地皺著眉頭，隨即收起他挫敗的表情，換上挑釁的神態。

    「那，步驟是什麼？」沃利問。

    「…哈？」

    「夥計，你不能只完成一半，那些材料可不會自己調製成複方湯劑。所以，你應該要先扔什麼進大釜，加入的順序，是小火還是大火，溫度多少，獨角獸的角要怎麼處理，怎麼攪拌，這些你打算怎麼做？」

    迪克滿臉困惑地看著沃利。這已經超出原本問題的範圍了吧？

    然而，在他疑惑的同時，他的大腦還是反射性地開始搜索相關的資訊，回憶前幾天那本《魔法藥劑與藥水》的內容。

    _“第一步是將草蜻棱放入大釜裡，用小火悶煮，再來將獨角獸的角磨成粉末，等到三分鐘之後，將粉末放入。”_

    「第一步是將草蜻棱放入大釜裡，用小火悶煮，再來將獨角獸的角磨成粉末，等到三分鐘之後，將粉末放入。」迪克用默背的方式，將課本上的句子一字一句唸出。

    沃利訝異地看著他，似乎是沒想到迪克能背誦出來。

    「然後呢？」沃利追問。

    _“然後加入—”_

    「然後加入—」迪克說。加入什麼？

    「快，迪克，下一步是什麼？」沃利見獵心喜地催促道。

    _“然後加入—”_ 該死，他想不起來下一句是什麼。

    迪克注視著沃利，對方正興高采烈地擺出最白癡的笑容，彷彿已經忘記他應該要為即將入學而嚇得哇哇大哭，一陣不滿襲上他的心頭，同時也意識到他正在跟著沃利的遊戲走。

    「你問我材料是什麼，我已經回答你了，我沒必要再回答你下一個問題。」迪克環住自己的胸說。「你是個白癡，我才不會跳入你愚蠢的陷阱。」

    「所以—你不知道步驟。」沃利得意地笑了「你是蠢蛋。」他評論道。

    「激將法？你幾歲了，三歲？」迪克諷刺他。

    「哈，隨你怎麼說，反正你就是蠢蛋。」沃利說。

    迪克惡狠狠地瞪著他，他恨透了站在下風的感覺，特別是輸給沃利，這絕對可以稱得上羞恥了，他得想個更好的反擊。

    「我不過離開個三小時，你們就已經吵架了？」巴里張開雙手，站在門口「怪不得艾瑞絲要我注意讓你們獨處。」

    「不—迪克，救我—！」沃利立刻躲到迪克身後。

    要不是迪克還氣在頭上，他應該會驚訝於沃利的反應，因為通常沃利看到他的叔叔總是會很高興地湊上去。

    迪克報復性地撥開沃利抓著他的手。

    「嗨，巴里。」迪克向巴里打招呼「你見到布魯斯了嗎？」

    「嗨，迪克。」巴里微笑，向他們走來「我很樂意跟你聊聊我今天怎麼吃閉門羹的，順帶抱怨一下你的監護人有多麼固執，不過要是我再不把沃利帶回他父母那，我的大麻煩就必須再記上一筆。」

    「不不—迪克，別讓他把我帶走—」沃利還在他身後哀號。

    「你自己來吧。」迪克聳肩。

    「不—迪克，對不起我剛才嘲笑你，你不是蠢蛋，你最棒了—快救我！」沃利的手再次攀上迪克的肩膀，這次抓得更緊。

    **_如此戲劇性。_** 迪克翻了翻白眼，沃利真應該去參加戲劇甄選。

    巴里走上前將手搭在沃利的肩膀上。

    「好了，沃利，別玩了，別讓你父母擔心。」巴里說。

    「但現在才十點！」沃利喊道。

    「晚上十點。」巴里強調“晚上”兩個字「你的父母不會太高興你這麼晚才到家，特別是現在。」

    「我可以在這裡過夜，迪克不介意的。」沃利說「對吧，迪克？」

    「我—」迪克開口。

    「你瞧！」沃利著急地說。

    巴里嘆了一口氣。

    「沃利，你答應我了。」巴里嚴肅地說「如果我知道你會反悔，我絕對不會讓你跟著我。」

    沃利的手馬上鬆開，他乖乖地從迪克的身後走到巴里旁邊，悄聲說了聲“抱歉”，然後倚著巴里，他看起來非常沮喪，悲慘極了。

    「呃…巴里，沒關係，沃利可以待在這裡過夜。」迪克覺得他應該要為沃利說點話「我不介意。」

    巴里看向他時，臉上嚴肅的表情已經散去不少。

    「下次吧，迪克。」巴里說「不過你可以幫我這個忙，幫我跟布魯斯傳個話，好嗎？就說“魔法部仍然在等待他的答案”。」

    巴里拍了拍沃利的肩膀，後者迅速地抱上他，將頭埋進他的袍子裡。

    「布魯斯說，答案是：『不。』」迪克說完給了巴里一個抱歉表情，他滿喜歡巴里的，不想看他難過。

    巴里微微一笑。

    「他都預期到了，對吧？」巴里說。

    迪克不知道該怎麼回覆他，所以他只是看著巴里。

    「即便這麼多年了，他還是沒什麼變化，不知道這該令人欣慰還是難受。」巴里喃喃道。

    「我以為你們不是朋友。」迪克說。

    「我們是見面得不多，但布魯斯的作風在學校裡很有名。」巴里說「你很難不知道成績保持六年全校第一名的學生吧？這還是因為他跳級所以少了一年。」

    **_布魯斯是第一名？_** 他的監護人從沒跟他提過—事實上，布魯斯不常談自己的事。

    「而且，布魯斯還是級長時，常常沒收哈爾的“寶物”，哈爾為此抱怨了好多遍—一旦你有個這樣的朋友，你就知道記憶力有多不重要了。」巴里說。

    大概是看到迪克好奇的表情，巴里笑了笑，又說道。

    「下次有機會我再告訴你。」巴里往下看向沃利「好了，沃利，我們該走了。」

    沃利呢喃了幾句，臉還是不肯離開巴里的袍子。迪克無法聽到沃利說了什麼，但顯然巴里可以。

    「你會沒事的，我保證，沃利。」巴里安撫他。

    沃利又細聲說了什麼。

    「他們不會，沃利，你的父母會以你為榮，不論你進了哪個學院。」巴里說「你的姑姑跟我也是，我們永遠都會以你為傲。」

    巴里揉了揉沃利的頭髮，那個親暱的動作讓迪克想起了他的父母。

    **_爸爸、媽媽以前也會—_** 他的父母死了，他的叔叔，他的表哥都不在了，他是唯一一個活著的飛人格雷森，他…

    **_停下來。_** 迪克想。

    布魯斯告訴他，回憶他們所愛的人是可以的，但迪克正在努力要堅強，因為他知道那是他的父母希望他做到的，他的父母會希望他笑，讓他們驕傲。

    迪克陪同巴里和沃利一起走到一樓的大門口，阿爾弗雷德就站在門口—總有一天他會找到老管家神通廣大的原因—迎接他們的客人離開。

    「迪克，別忘記要來月台送我！」沃利轉過頭，對著迪克揮手「九月一號，十一點—」

    「九又四分之三月台，我知道。」迪克接過他的話「你已經說了上百遍了，而你那張停不下來的大嘴巴仍然大得不像話。」

    沃利張開嘴巴，還想反駁幾句，但巴里與沃利已經來到了庭院—整座豪宅內唯一個允許被使用魔法的地方—巴里要沃利抓好他後，念著一段咒語，接著他們兩個就在迪克眼前消失。

    「大嘴巴沃利。」迪克咯咯笑，看到一旁阿爾弗雷德不贊成的眼光「但他真的有一個大嘴巴—超級大嘴巴，阿爾。」

    「我相信你，迪克少爺。」阿爾弗雷德溫溫地說「我同時也相信該是您上床的時間，如果您希望趕上沃利少爺的火車，我建議您早點入睡。」

    「好。」

    知道跟阿爾弗雷德辯論沒有用，迪克溫順地跟著阿爾弗雷德進入屋內。在阿爾弗雷德催促他去刷牙時，迪克問。

    「我能在上床前，吃個冰淇淋嗎？沃利把我的那份吃掉了。」

    答案當然是不行，迪克在阿爾弗雷德的“監視”底下刷完牙，爬上床，迪克在阿爾弗雷德關上門前問起了布魯斯，只得到“布魯斯少爺在工作”的答案。

    迪克在床上不斷改變睡姿，想要找到一個舒服的姿勢，這張床太軟了，作為彈簧床非常好玩，但用來睡覺只讓人難受。

    最終，他還是靜下來，躺在床上，盯著天花板上的燈。他不禁深刻意識到明天後，沃利將會遠離這裡，這意味著他不能像之前那樣，隨時想找沃利，就立刻出發。好處是也許布魯斯同意讓他擁有一隻貓頭鷹，這樣他就能夠寄信給沃利，但壞處就在於他無法即時得到沃利的回應，而且他將有好一陣子無法用言語跟對方溝通。

    **_不知道巫師有沒有像電話一樣的魔法。_** 迪克想，翻了個身。 ** _他們應該要有的。_** 沃利總是說麻瓜麻煩的要命，效率差，費力氣，他們肯定有比電話更好、更快的聯絡方式。

    他希望有。因為這樣他就能夠在沃利被安排學院時，跟他講講話，讓他分心，分擔點緊張—如果有那種東西就好了。

    迪克從不害怕新的環境，他就在長年流浪的馬戲團成長，他早已習慣，也相當享受旅行。他曾試圖用這個經歷說服沃利新事物的美好，安撫他，但他總覺得那不是沃利想要聽的。

迪克閉上眼，準備好讓睡意覆蓋住他的意識。在他失去意識前，他腦海中忽然浮現了某個魔法物品，那是他之前闖進儲藏室找到的詭異東西，他後來在書上查了它的用途，而那樣東西正是他想要的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克打了一個大大的哈欠。他昨晚幾乎沒睡，周遭的喧嘩無法壓過他的睏意，他揉了揉眼睛，希望這樣能夠清醒點。

    在九又四分之三的月台上，人群人來人往，有的人在月台上奔跑，有的人在跟他們的父母道別，有的人與朋友交談，有的人努力將行李放進車廂，有的人炫耀，有的人哭泣，有的人歡笑。

    迪克看見一個男孩手中拿著一個巨大的長毛蜘蛛，和他朋友興奮地聊天，他的睡意頓時消散—天啊，他第一次看到這麼大的蜘蛛！他不知道那是什麼品種，但他會確保自己回去查一下。

    「行了，我很好，媽—」他聽見沃利的聲音，於是迪克將頭轉回來。

    沃利正壓著他的瀏海，一臉羞愧地將他母親覆在她臉龐上的手給推開。

    沃利的行李在他的旁邊，有一個巨大行李箱放在最下方，三個小行李箱放有他的書層層堆起，還有一個裝著一隻混雜著黑、灰色貓頭鷹的籠子，它們都被捆在拖車上。

    「你的衣角沒有扎進你的褲子裡。」瑪莉指出，輕輕地皺著眉頭，一邊伸手想幫沃利扎進去。

    「我自己來！我是說，我可以自己來。」沃利迅速地把留在外面的衣服塞進西裝褲裡。

    迪克用口型對沃利說出“寶貝沃利”，收到對方一個怒視後，他用手掩住自己嘴，好讓笑聲不會從他口中溜出。

    讓沃利丟臉總是這麼有趣，這種時候迪克可是有優勢的。

    「當個好孩子，不要惹事，不要過得太墮落，衣服不要亂丟，起床後要摺好棉被，每個禮拜起碼要寄一封信回來，讓我們知道你過得怎麼樣。」瑪莉叨叨絮絮地叮嚀道。

    「沒錯，孩子，去拿個大獎回來吧—噢！」魯迪被瑪莉用鞋子踩一腳，痛得叫了一聲「是妳說我們應該鼓勵他的。」

    「我是叫你鼓勵你的孩子，沒叫你給他壓力。」瑪莉在魯迪的耳邊悄聲說道，但迪克很想告訴她，即便她壓低音量，以這個距離而言，他們都能夠聽得一清二楚。

    「拜託，瑪莉，他又不是小孩子了—」

    沃利挑開他袖子上的線頭，滿臉喪氣，他的父母似乎沒有注意到，已經開始小聲爭吵起關於“鼓勵”的定義，大人有時候真的挺蠢的。

    趁沃利的父母還在咬耳朵，迪克站得靠近點。

    「真希望你能跟我一起來，兄弟。」沃利喃喃道「起碼我不用一個人面對。」

    「你會沒事的，沃利。」迪克說。

    「我只是…」沃利欲言又止「我不夠勇敢，我從來就不勇敢，光是想到我進不了格蘭分多我就沮喪得要命。我真的…很想進格蘭分多，迪克。」

    迪克鬆開他一直握拳的手，讓沃利能夠看清他手掌裡的東西，那是一面小小的鏡子。

    「這個你拿著，我想你會需要的。」迪克說。

    「這是什麼？」沃利拿起鏡子，放在陽光底下檢視著「一面鏡子？慢著，這不會在半夜跑出惡鬼吧？迪克拜託告訴我你沒那麼壞。」

    沃利緊張地注視迪克，就好像他剛才說的已成了事實。迪克很想做出個—他不知道—能諷刺沃利的動作，而且要比冷哼更能表達出他不屑的動作。

    說真的，他這麼認真想幫上沃利，甚至為了找這面鏡子耗了他一整個晚上尋找，確認他的用途，搞得他現在想睡得要命，對方卻像個白癡一樣質疑他，叫迪克怎麼不生氣。

    基於這個理由，他踢了沃利一腳。

    「噢！我只是開玩笑！」沃利喊道，揉著他的大腿「你超級—沒有幽默感的。」

    「這叫雙面鏡，對鏡子呼喚我的名字，你就能跟我聯絡。」迪克將另一面小鏡子拿起來。

    沃利看著他。

    「你知道我一直都很閒，所以你想要找個人聊天還是抱怨的話，隨時能叫我，我想我應該都能回應你。」迪克繼續說。

    沃利還是看著他，一句話也沒說，那讓迪克覺得渾身不對勁，沃利不是該開心，或者戲劇化得痛哭流涕之類的？

    沃利終於收回他的目光，改看向著迪克給他的小鏡子。

    「我本來想告訴你我會讓夏洛特寄信給你。」沃利說。貓頭鷹在籠子咕咕叫了兩聲，好似在附和沃利「這樣你就不會太寂寞。」

    「誰說我會寂寞的？你也太看得起你自己了。」迪克哼了一聲。

    「我會用的。」沃利沒理會他的不屑，他抬起頭，咧嘴大笑「謝了，真的。」

    「朋友是做什麼的？」迪克聳肩。

    「最好的朋友。」沃利說，伸出他的拳頭。

    「最好的朋友。」迪克碰上他的拳頭。

    火車發出鳴笛聲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「閃回咒的咒語是“呼呼，前咒現”，能夠讓魔仗顯現出魔仗的主人上一個使用的魔法，以介於虛無與實體間的形態出現。」迪克念著書上的句子。

    他坐在用紅色地毯鋪著地板上，彎著雙腳，書本倚靠著他的腿。食用到一半三明治與柳橙汁被他放在一旁，若是食物保鮮期只有半天，那它被擱置的時間早已過期。

    迪克揉著眼睛，本書他已經看了大約三分之一，長時間閱讀文字，使他的眼睛痠痛。他放下書本，改拿起他的魔仗，揮動了幾下。

    這是其中一項布魯斯給他的每日課程學習，練習一百下的魔仗揮動後，他還有一項是發音練習。布魯斯說他的咬字不夠清楚，會造成錯誤施法，他覺得那有點詭異，因為阿爾弗雷德跟布魯斯口音一樣，但阿爾弗雷德卻無法使用魔法。

    迪克又揮了兩下，沒多久又拿起書，繼續閱讀。

    照他這個進度，他絕對不可能在今天完成布魯斯的清單，但他受不了，這些練習太沉悶，他寧可將興趣放在書本上。無論他下定多少決心要認真練習，只要他瞥到書的名字，他就忍不住受到吸引，要是他當下沒忍住好奇心，那他的決心只能舉白旗投降。

    大概這就是為什麼他到現在仍無法操控魔法的原因，懶惰、偷懶的人是學不到東西的。

    他知道以他的程度，他應該要好好練習，即便他擁有書本上的知識，如果他不能應用他們，那這些知識就一點用也沒有—可是，這個真的好無聊！試想看看對著無人之處揮動魔法卻什麼也沒發生，或者自言自語卻無人回覆，這個畫面有多麼愚蠢？當沃利還在時—

    沃利。

    迪克瞥向他的雙面鏡，沒有動靜。

    **_他應該要聯絡我了。_** 迪克想，然而那面鏡子依舊沒有映出沃利的臉。

    自上次沃利跟他聊天已經是四天前的事了，這不是沃利最長無消無息的時間，但四天仍然是一個非常長的時間，而且，問題並不在於時間的長短，而在於他的頻率。

    沃利越來越少聯繫他了。隨著沃利入學的時間越長，他聯絡迪克的次數就越少。最初，沃利幾乎是每天、三不五時地就會出現在鏡子的另一頭，接著是兩、三天一次，到現在，一個禮拜有聯絡他一次可能就算奇蹟了。

    他知道沃利如願進入了格蘭分多，當天晚上他拉著迪克興奮地聊了整個晚上，鉅細靡遺地告訴他分類帽將他分配進格蘭分多的過程—分類帽宣布他成為格蘭分多的一份子，格蘭分多熱烈地歡迎他，又說食物很棒，迪克不可能會相信那甚至比阿爾弗雷德還棒。他還談論起他抵達霍格沃茨城堡的經歷，在他們渡過的湖泊時，他看見湖底一個巨大的陰影，那一定是個非常大的生物，而當他們抵達城堡時，他還看見了一個幽靈，最後發現那是他們的魔法史教授。還有，格蘭分多的友誼室既溫暖又舒適，就跟寢室一樣，他的室友感覺十分和善，好相處，他覺得他們能成為朋友。

    那一個晚上沃利告訴了他很多他難以用想像力還原畫面的事，迪克在那之後找到了一本跟霍格沃茨相關的書，可就算他讀完了，沃利還是能夠在有些夜晚中，挑起他的興趣，只不過現在沃利似乎喪失了跟迪克分享的熱誠。

    迪克知道沃利在忙，為了課業，他會抱怨教授、作業；為了魁地奇，他會炫耀他的技術；為了玩樂，他會開心地提起他新發現的密道。迪克能從沃利的表情得知他每天過得有多精彩，但他無法推論沃利什麼時候會忙到沒時間理他，因為沃利從不預告，他會在某一天忽然斷開聯絡，直到過了三天後，迪克就會確定對方有好一陣子不會搭理他。

    他不是沒有主動呼喊沃利過，只是在那些時候，沃利大多不會回應他，就算回覆了，也是很明顯地敷衍他，就跟他道別。

    忙碌的人都是如此，他的父母、他的馬戲團朋友、布魯斯—他們都是如此，迪克盡量不去思考除了忙碌以外，沃利還有什麼理由會拒絕他。

    **_他應該…_** 迪克意識到他又盯著雙面鏡，於是他翻開剛才讀到一半的書，強迫自己看下去，如果他夠忙，他就不會過度在意這種事。

    沃利聖誕假期會回來，只要再等個一個月左右就好。

    到了晚餐時間，阿爾弗雷德來圖書室通知他用餐，於是迪克將書本放回書櫃，並把空了的盤子與杯子給了老管家。

    布魯斯一如往常地很忙，所以沒有隨同他一起用餐。阿爾弗雷德今天烹煮的晚餐是蔬菜義大利麵，雖然迪克很討厭青椒，但阿爾弗雷德有那種將難吃的食物轉變成美食的魔法—不是說真的使用魔法，即便他懷疑麻瓜的身分是阿爾的假身分。

    迪克吞下花椰菜，用叉子捲起麵條，眼裡緊盯著布魯斯的位置，或許他吃得夠慢，布魯斯還來得及跟他一起用餐。阿爾弗雷德從不跟著他們一起吃飯，他會等到迪克和布魯斯享用完畢後—或者之前。有時候，迪克希望能夠他們三人一起吃飯，他不在意禮儀，他只想在吃飯的時候，有人可以跟他聊天。

    他不喜歡在這個長桌上只能聽見刀叉碰撞的聲音，偶爾會有管家的腳步聲，偶爾會有敲打椅子、桌面的聲響，偶爾會有衣服的摩擦聲，然而，這裡仍然靜得可怕，就像一種極致沉寂的沉默啃咬他。

    他希望沃利在這裡，雖然阿爾弗雷德看見他們用叉子打架，或者亂玩食物時，總是會訓斥他們，但他還是希望沃利在這，起碼被罵也是兩個人一起。沃利有一個大嘴巴，很吵，又很好玩。

    他把雙面鏡從口袋拿出來，看見的是他自己的倒影。

    「…起碼寄個信也好。」迪克喃喃說道。

    他忽然間沒有胃口了，他“吭”地一聲扔下叉子，將椅子往後蹭之後，就跳下椅子，拿著碗盤離開了飯廳。

    他在廚房找到阿爾弗雷德，老管家這時正在托盤上放置三明治，托盤上還放著一個白色陶瓷，冒著煙。

    「阿爾弗雷德—」迪克奔向阿爾弗雷德，但不忘先把碗盤放進水槽裡，才朝向管家。

    「是的，迪克少爺？」阿爾弗雷德僅僅是對於浪費食物露出一個不贊同的目光。

    「這是要給布魯斯的，對不對？我能拿過去嗎？」迪克問，伸手就想接過托盤。意識到他的不禮貌，他趕緊再補上一句「拜託？」

    「當然可以，迪克少爺。」老管家微微挑高眉毛，沒有反對「我能問這是基於什麼原因嗎？」

    「我想問他事情…」

    「希望您有意識到—如果您有疑問想尋求布魯斯少爺的答案，您不需要靠理由來接近他。」

    「他會生氣。」迪克小聲地說。

    「迪克少爺…」

    「我知道他不會因為我去吵他生氣，可是如果他發現我為了很愚蠢的問題吵他，他會不開心。」迪克急促地說「而這個不是…不是…」

    他試圖要找到一個確切的詞。

    「非布魯斯問題。」迪克決定。

    「他不會介意你在任何時間找他，如果您需要他。」阿爾弗雷德溫敦地說「而且，我想，布魯斯少爺需要休息。」

    他希望阿爾弗雷德是對的，大多時候布魯斯很溫柔，迪克可以在他面前談論他的父母，那感覺很…放鬆，布魯斯懂他，可有的時候布魯斯很恐怖，拒所有人於牆外。

    他討厭布魯斯在研究室裡的時候，因為那正是布魯斯很恐怖的時候。

    迪克敲著研究室的門，聽到布魯斯說“進來”後，他打開門，走近布魯斯。

    「嗨，布魯斯。」迪克緊張地露出笑容，將托盤放在推滿物品，幾乎容不下空間的桌上。

    布魯斯從他滿是牛皮紙、書籍的桌子抬起頭，當他發現來者是迪克，而非往常的阿爾弗雷德時，他看起來有些訝異，但沒多說什麼。

    「怎麼了？」布魯斯問，聲音帶著疲倦。

    「你跟霍格沃茨的校長很熟對不對？」迪克問。

    布魯斯是霍格沃茨學校理事會的一員，因此跟馬龍校長有一定的來往，迪克有次在這個房間看過馬龍校長。

    布魯斯沉默了一會，然後慢慢地點頭。

    「我跟馬龍教授確實有點交情。怎麼了？」布魯斯低而沉穩地說道。

    「那你能不能問問馬龍教授，那個…」迪克扭捏地抓著自己的衣角「我能不能…他能不能讓我提早入學？我會認真學習的，我保證。」

    迪克半舉起他的右手，做出像天發誓的手勢。

    布魯斯面無表情地凝視他，可能是考慮，可能還未打定主意，也有可能是他想要直接拒絕迪克卻不想太直接。

    「為什麼你想提早入學？」布魯斯問，語氣中不帶一點情緒，那讓迪克再次感覺到緊張。

    「因為我想要—」 ** _跟沃利一起—_** 迪克沒辦法說出理由，他知道那有多蠢，布魯斯絕對不會接受「我想要學會使用魔法，就像你一樣。」

    **_那不算是說謊。_** 迪克想。他想跟沃利一起上學，他也想學會施法的訣竅，這並不衝突。這不是謊言。

    迪克緊握著口袋中的雙面鏡。 _這不是謊言。_

    「我以為我正在教你，那些基礎練習能夠幫助你施出魔法。如果你想要更進階一點，你不需要提早入學也能學，我會寫份進度表給你。」布魯斯說。

    「但是你很忙，如果我能早點去學校，我就不用麻煩你？」迪克抱著希望說，不願意放棄這個理由。

    「這不麻煩我。」布魯斯簡短地說道。

    「喔。」迪克洩氣地說「好，謝謝。」

    然後是一小段的沉默，迪克盤算著他該出去，還是嘗試用另一個理由來說服他的監護人。

    「到底怎麼了，迪克？」布魯斯問，這次他的聲音多了關心。

    「我能出去嗎？」

    「哪裡？」

    「就是出去—麻瓜世界？」

    「你知道規矩，理查。如果你不能學會控制你的魔法，就不能去麻瓜世界。」布魯斯的語氣變得嚴厲。

    「我知道，可你從沒告訴我為什麼。」迪克說，盡量讓他的語氣不像是在質疑「我只是想要去看馬戲團，我…我已經好久沒回去了。」

    布魯斯又安靜了會，當他開口時，他的口氣柔和許多。

    「我們會去馬戲團的—下個禮拜。」布魯斯說「我會盡早完成這份研究，然後我們就去馬戲團。」

    「不能阿爾弗雷德跟著我去就好嗎？」迪克問，他知道布魯斯有多重視研究，他有預感下個禮拜是更多的下個禮拜。

    「如果你使出魔法，阿爾弗雷德無法制止你，也無法遮掩。」

    「好吧。」迪克點點頭，藏不住他的失望。

    「我保證。」布魯斯說。

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

     「魔杖、赫奇帕奇的制服、黑袍、一年級用書，地圖，眼鏡—好，都準備好了。」迪克看著鏡中的自己，一一確定他該準備上的東西。他刻意地壓低聲音，即便現在在這個房間裡只有他一人。他習慣如此。

    布魯斯又要出門一陣子，阿爾弗雷德幾分鐘前出門購買家用，這是他可以偷偷跑到霍格沃茨的好機會，不需要計畫，只需要機運。

    他知道布魯斯的研究室裡，有個機關能通到霍格沃茨。有次，他趁布魯斯不在，跑去研究室裡想弄懂布魯斯的研究議題時，布魯斯跟阿爾弗雷德忽然進來房裡，他剛好在書桌底下，所以沒被發現，接著他就聽到布魯斯與阿爾弗雷德談起密道的事。雖然大多他們的對話迪克都無法理解，只能隱約感覺得出來布魯斯有個秘密，但他將魔咒記牢了。

    迪克抓起他的側包，將地圖、魔仗、書本塞進去，最後一次看向鏡子，調整他的黑框眼鏡。書上說赫奇帕奇是最低調的一個學院，因此他特地選了赫奇帕奇作為掩護，並且戴上眼鏡使他看起來像個乖學生。

    沒人會看出他不是霍格沃茨的學生—應該吧。

    迪克將手放在門的握把上，準備要走出他的房間，但遲遲沒有轉開門把。

    **_這樣做真的好嗎？_** 迪克感覺到一股罪惡感在他心中蔓延。布魯斯禁止他亂跑，幾次他違背布魯斯的規矩跑到麻瓜世界，總是換來一頓責罵，更別提用密道跑到學校—考慮到那該是個秘密。

    如果他這麼做了，布魯斯會很生氣。

    **_可他不在家啊，他不會發現的。_** 迪克說服自己。只要他在時間內回來，他們不會注意到他偷使用過機關。他只是去找沃利，去見朋友又有什麼錯呢？他這麼做是合理的。

    而且布魯斯又騙了他，他說過他會盡量找出時間陪迪克去馬戲團的，但他已經等了好幾天，布魯斯卻只會窩在他的研究室，那個討厭、無聊的笨蛋研究室。

    **_布魯斯是大騙子。_** 迪克生氣地想，他的媽媽總是告訴他說謊是不好的，如果他說謊，爸媽會打他的手心，或是禁足他，布魯斯肯定是因為沒有人教訓過他，所以才養成說謊的習慣。

    布魯斯是個騙子，他才不要聽騙子的話。

    迪克走出他的房門，探頭探腦地張望，確定家裡空無一人只有他之後，他奔向研究房。他穿過偌大的走廊，高貴的壁畫掛在牆上，典雅的花瓶擺放在作工精緻的小檯子上。他剛到這裡時，曾經摔破了一個骨董，三個玻璃杯，一個花瓶，毀了一幅仿畫，但那並沒有阻止家中的主人擺放那些對迪克來說過於雍容華貴的物品。

    燈光從遙遠的天花板照下，將他的影子映在地板上，隨著他的身體晃動，腳步聲在走廊中陣陣迴盪，過於清晰得使他下意識放輕腳步。這個房子有很多的歷史，太多故事，迪克不瞭解，也不曾擁有它們。有的時候，他覺得自己像一個入侵堡壘的人。

    研究室總是充斥著一股羊毛紙的味道，與圖書室不同，它還有濃濃的墨水味與淡淡的香水味，只是後者在房間的主人不在時則消散不少。

    迪克搬著椅子來到房內的一個鐘擺前，爬上去好讓他可以調整指針，他將指針調到十點四十七。當他把分針轉到四十七的刻度上時，他聽見齒輪滾動的聲音，接著鐘擺緩緩地向右移動，一條道路就藏在之後。

    迪克爬下來，看著那條路，裡面黑暗、陰森，一點燈光也沒有。

    「哇。」他發出讚嘆。布魯斯挖了一條可以通到霍格沃茨的道路？酷！「我需要手電筒。」

    於是他又回頭拿了手電筒，花了他一點時間。他打開手電筒的開關，踏進密道，他將燈光直直往前照，看不見盡頭。在他往前走之前，他想起在當時布魯斯說了“霍格沃茨”。

    「霍格沃茨。」迪克說。

    在他話尾落下的同時，他感到風吹過，在他前方聚集，漸漸形成一個綠色的漩渦火焰，如同一個吞噬一切的大怪物。他毫不猶豫地走進漩渦之中，一陣吸力拉扯他，他感覺到他在旋轉，風壓刺著他的眼睛，痛得他閉上眼。

    **_我要死了。_** 迪克心想，感覺那股壓力在壓縮著他的身體。 ** _我不能呼吸—布魯斯跟阿爾弗雷德會生氣的，然後我永遠都看不到他們跟沃利。_**

    緊接著，他像是從高空掉落下來，他睜開眼睛，在還沒能看清楚前，他就立刻撞到地面上—不，不是地面，這是…？

    迪克撫著他被撞到的頭站起來，結果因為太快速起身又撞到頭。

    「噢！」迪克大叫。那很痛！

    他往上撇，又左右一看，他似乎在一個狹小的洞穴之中，他擺正他的頭，前面看起來是一個書房，他看到書桌、滿牆的畫、石頭盆子、一隻紅豔色的鳥、一整排的書櫃。

    他成功了嗎？

    他從洞穴裡爬出來，發現那不是洞穴，是個火爐，天啊，幸好—不論這個地方是哪裡—沒有生火，不然他會被活活燒死！

    他再次仔細環顧周遭，這裡很新，很大，就像韋恩莊園一樣，只是布魯斯不會在牆上掛滿一幅幅會動的畫，有些畫中的人物看見他的出現開始指指點點，有些則是嚇得躲起來。那隻紅豔色的鳥飛起來，在空中盤旋，牠的毛髮鮮豔、火紅，宛如火焰般發亮。

    「啊—這是誰？一個迷路的孩子，又或者是邪惡的化身？」一個磁性的聲音在他背後響起。

    迪克馬上回頭，正要說出“對不起”時，發現他的身後半個人也沒有，只有一頂黑色的巫師帽、三本書和一個沙漏。

    好—這很詭異，但是他要保持冷靜。

    他走近了那個長形桌子，伸長了脖子，想看另一頭是不是有躲著人。

    「不不，他並不邪惡，我聞不到邪惡的氣息。」那個聲音又說道，迪克往聲音的方向看去，然後沒有人影，只有剛才看見的那頂帽子。

    「誰在說話？」迪克大聲問。

    「你不就是說話的人？」巫師帽張開嘴巴，平淡說道。

    帽子，那頂帽子會說話！迪克倒退幾步，穩住自己的腳步後才想到那一定是魔法物品。

    「你…你可以說話。」迪克愣愣地說。

    「為什麼我不能？你不也會說話？」巫師帽富饒興味地說。

    「好…那聽起來很合理…」迪克嘟噥道，接著面對巫師帽「你能告訴我，這裡是哪裡嗎？」

    「所以你是迷路的孩子。好好，告訴我，迷路的孩子，你是怎麼到這裡來的？」巫師帽自顧自地說道。

    「嘿，我先問你的！」迪克不高興地喊道。

    「一個好的問題能夠得到好的回答，我想我問得不夠好，讓我們重來一次，你弄得頭暈眼花，撞了兩個包，千辛萬苦地來這裡的目的是什麼？」

    「如果我回答你的問題，你會回答我的嗎？」迪克問。

    「談判是吧？狡猾的孩子，但你對於談判有所誤解，當一個人提出談判時，前提是這個人擁有著足以令他人妥協的價碼。告訴我孩子，你有可以讓我妥協的價值嗎？」巫師帽輕聲問道。

    「呃…呃…我有—我有—」他翻找自己的背包和口袋「我有巧克力！這個可以嗎？」

    巫師帽看著他遞出的巧克力—如果他有眼睛的話，但沒有反應，就像是變回了普通的帽子。

    「兩個？」迪克又拿出另一個巧克力，見還是沒得到回覆，他又從口袋拿了兩個出來「四個—四個巧克力。」

    為什麼這不管用？每次他拿巧克力收買沃利都成功—何況不說沃利，沒人可以抵擋巧克力的魅力！

    「麻瓜的糖果。我想我知道你來自哪裡了，除非我錯了，不然你不該偷用別人的東西，理查‧格雷森。」巫師帽說道。

    **_它知道我的名字！_**

    「為什麼你知道我的名字？」迪克問。

    「我很想告訴你，這是因為我的聰明，但我同時也是個誠實的帽子，所以我必須告訴你，這跟智慧無關—」

    **_他一定要這麼說話嗎？_** 迪克想要蓋住他的耳朵，這頂帽子的廢話簡直比沃利還誇張。

    「—然而這是一個隱私的問題，我不能告訴你為什麼，但我能回答你的第一個問題—歡迎來到霍格沃茨，這裡是校長室，你正面對著的是歷屆的校長。」

    迪克抬頭看著整面牆上的壁畫，有些畫中人物直挺挺的站直，有些露出憤怒、不快的表情，議論紛紛的聲音升溫。

    「我在霍格沃茨？我成功了？」迪克開心地拉出笑容「所以你一定就是沃利說的分類帽！」

    「是的，理查，而我建議你—」

    「酷！」

    「而我建議你—」

    「我要從哪邊出去才能到格蘭分多塔？」迪克在房間內跑來跑去搜尋像門的東西。

    或許他長得不像門，會是一個會說話的門，或者要說出咒語才能通過的門。迪克拉了拉一個牆上的拉環，但牆壁紋風不動。

    「出口在石像鬼後面。」分類帽說道。

    迪克找到石像鬼，當他一站到石像的面前，石像鬼就讓出一條路給他。迪克在出去前，將四顆巧克力放在分類帽面前。跟布魯斯不一樣，他是個守信用的人。

    迪克走出通往校長室的走廊，來到更寬敞的走廊，但同樣陰暗，只有牆上的火把照耀。他拿出地圖，向右轉走了好一段路，接著左轉來到一個空中走道。

    陰雲遮住了陽光，冷冽地風吹拂上他的臉頰，但這裡比剛才的走廊要好多了，不會只有閃爍的影子，也不再寂靜、沉悶。

    沃利會在哪呢？

    迪克摸遍口袋，但是找不到他的雙面鏡，他一定是在找手電筒時，將它放在桌上了。沒關係，他可以靠自己的力量找到沃利。

    沃利看到他一定會吃驚的，迪克竊笑，想像沃利目瞪口呆的模樣。

    他首先來到了空中樓梯，如果他要到格蘭分多，他必須先通過空中樓梯的考驗，書上說那些樓梯是活的，一沒記清楚樓梯的習慣就會被整得很慘，沃利也抱怨了好幾次。

    然而，他並不需要受到挑戰，他很快就找到他需要的樓梯，剛好在他需要前往的道路上，他趕緊衝過去。

    他順利來到格蘭分多塔，下一個挑戰是要找到胖女士畫像，聽說胖女士有時會去別的地方逛逛。他爬上螺旋階梯，在盡頭找到了畫像。

    **_沒那麼難嘛。_** 迪克想。 ** _沃利一定又誇大了事實。_**

    只不過，要說有什麼異常，就是學生們都去哪了？霍格沃茨共有上千個學生，他本來預期得會是大量的學生在走廊上走動，然而事實上，他一路上只遇到幾個學生，他看見的盔甲數都比學生還要多。

    但他沒多想，他走近胖女士畫像。

    「通關密語？」畫中一名有著胖胖的身材，穿著華麗服飾的女士問道。

    「我不是格蘭分多，可我想找格蘭分多的人，妳能幫我叫他嗎？他叫沃利‧維斯特。」

    「我看起來像是僕人嗎？」胖女士不高興地說。

    「不是，我只是—那我能在這裡等嗎？」迪克問。

    「這就是你的自由了，但我要警告你，我不會一直待在這裡。」胖女士說「我得動一動，趕在下次下午茶減點—咳咳保持點身材，還得找找高級一點的衣服。」

    「妳看起來很好。」迪克一邊說，一邊在畫像旁邊坐下。

    「得了，孩子，別以為說點甜蜜話，我就會讓你通過，我是個盡職的守衛者。」胖女士說。

    「可我又沒有要賄賂妳。」迪克說「我覺得妳很好。」

    胖女士哼哼地沒再說話。

    迪克等著等著，但是沒有學生從裡面出來，也沒有學生經過這裡。途中，在迪克沒有注意時，胖女士就離開了，他只能繼續在原地等待。

    迪克將額頭靠在他的膝蓋上，彎著身體，幾乎快睡著。

    「如果你想要找到你說的人，你該去魁地奇場地，他們都去那了。」

    迪克驚醒，發現胖女士已經回來了。

    「為什麼他們會在魁地奇場地？」迪克茫茫地問。

    「…照理講，如果我發現異狀，我應該要通知馬龍教授，但我想這次可以例外—」胖女士喃喃說，然後正向迪克「今天是魁地奇盃的最後一戰，要是格蘭分多贏了斯萊特林，我們就能拿到冠軍。」

    沃利確實跟他說過他正在為魁地奇盃特訓，但他沒有跟迪克說過他們是今天是這麼重要的比賽。

    「謝謝。」迪克站起來，在離開前，他又說「我真的覺得妳現在這樣就很好了，很適合妳，我喜歡。」

    「唉，孩子，我是不會接受賄絡的。」胖女士說，但表情顏色和悅多了。

    迪克揮了揮手跟胖女士道別，利用地圖找到魁地奇場地。

    還沒進到魁地奇場地，他光是站在草坪上就能聽見轟隆隆的呼喚聲、掌聲、廣播聲，還有奏樂的聲響。他穿過突起的草坪，看到前方有幾根巨大柱子，和環繞中心的觀眾席，紅色、綠色的旗子標誌在空中飄揚，在那上方有透明、虛幻的獅子與蛇對峙著。

    他更靠近些，能看見好幾個穿著黑紅相間，或黑綠相間袍子的人騎著掃帚在天空飛翔、衝刺，有球在空中衝撞，有一顆像是要殺人般衝向其中一名，然後另一個人用手中的棒子揮走。

    他走進球場，周遭滿滿都是人，每個人都在吼叫，揮舞著雙手。所有的聲音在這裡爆發，兩方人馬宛如在較量聲音似的，無一處沒有聲響，空氣也像是沸騰般，不若球場之外的寒冷。

   「犯規！那個白癡犯規，裁判妳眼瞎了啊？」迪克聽到一個人粗暴地喊道。

   他看向球場。黑紅相間的那個應該是格蘭分多隊的，他瞇起眼，試圖要找到沃利。有一個人站在柱子面前阻擋了對手得分，那不是沃利。

    沃利是追球手，根據書上所說，那是負責得分的人，他看向另一方。

    「格蘭分多的沃利拿到球—雖然他是新生，但他的能力絕對不容小看，格蘭分多把他當作秘密武器真是太卑鄙了。」播導員說，帶著一點忿忿的口氣「我認為大家應該要評評理，薩克竟然一句資料都不肯洩漏，所以很抱歉我根本無法給在場上百名觀眾一點訊息，只能讓我的廣播能力備受質疑。喔—慢著，沃利躲過一個人，兩個人，三個人—喔梅林的，他閃過第四個人，你們看到他的動作了嗎？那真流暢！他得分了，格蘭分多再得十分！」

    他周遭的人爆出更宏亮的歡呼聲。沃利沒有為他的精采歡呼，他只是抓緊掃帚，飛快地更上他的隊伍，表情十分認真。

    迪克從沒看過那樣全神貫注的沃利。

    「格蘭分多已經連續拿了三十分，但如果他們想要拿到今年的冠軍，他們需要更多的分數，目前比分是一百七十比五十，雖然格蘭分多領先，然而只要斯萊哲林的追捕手拿到金探子，比賽就分出勝負了，就這點而言，斯萊哲林的優勢比較大，今年是諾比第四年擔任搜捕手，論經驗與實力，也是全校首選之一。」播導員說「不過我到現在還沒看到金探子的身影，或許格蘭分多還有時間。兩方的搜捕手也都沒有動作，偉大的搜捕手大師孟羅曾說過，追捕金探子是一個比智力的運動，每一年我主持魁地奇比賽，我都再次體驗到這句話胡說八道的功力，希望今年他們能夠證明我錯了。」

    格蘭分多的守門員擋掉了斯萊哲林的射門，一名深色頭髮的格蘭分多球員拿到球，在斯萊哲林球員搶球前，將球傳給在上方的另一名隊友。

    沃利在對面，與他的隊友平行飛行，朝著球門前進，後面緊跟著兩名斯萊哲林的球員。在穿過球場一半時，沃利與另一邊的隊友開始向中間靠攏，當他們越靠越近，拿著球的隊友做出要傳球給沃利的動作，後方斯萊哲林加速追上，而另一名在附近防守的斯萊哲林也回頭面向沃利。

    然而，球並沒有傳給沃利，反而向後方擲，在斯萊哲林球員來得及攔截前，在後面直飛的格蘭分多球員用掃帚的後端將球打進球柱。

    迪克不禁跟著周遭的人一同歡呼。

    「格蘭分多再得十分！這是個非常漂亮的誘餌戰術，取自於1946年查德里隊與愛爾蘭隊之戰中，愛爾蘭隊採用的戰術，當時蘿絲‧那羅是最強的追球手，每隊要防住她起碼要派兩個以上的人，利用這點，她作為誘餌，讓她的隊友找到機會得分。」播導員讚嘆道「真沒想到格蘭分多會把這個戰術套用到一個新人上，好傢伙，格蘭分多真的豁出去了，或者我們也可以把這稱作狗急跳牆—總之，這個戰術相當成功。」

    格蘭分多成功地攔截到斯萊哲林的球，又拿到了十分。觀眾席紅色這方開始唱著磅礡的旋律。

    「一百九十比五十，斯萊哲林再不想辦法從格蘭分多的守門員身上多拿點分，就只能準備看著對方慶祝啦。」播導員說，然後停頓了一會，接續說「當你有一堆爛隊友時，你該怎麼辦呢？沒錯，就只能靠你自己抓金探子！諾比開始行動了，各位！看來他受夠了他的隊友了，要做他早在一個小時前就該做的事。」

    斯萊哲林—諾比快速地穿梭半場，飛到最高空，左右搖晃。迪克的目光從沃利上移轉到諾比，對方正在上方盤旋，不再協助他的隊友。

    與此同時，格蘭分多又拿了十分，這次是一名女孩得分。記分板上變成了兩百與五十。

    「不知道他們平常怎麼訓練的，斯萊哲林的分數已經停滯了好幾分鐘，看起來他們只能靠金探子來扳回一城，斯萊哲林的諾比還在高空像無頭蒼蠅一樣尋找金探子—喔我錯了，他看起來找到目標了。」播導員的聲音跟著他的激動變得大聲。

    諾比往下垂直俯衝，旋轉了九十度來閃過一名在下方的隊友，但他的速度完全沒慢下，迪克為那個動作驚呼，跟沃利的飛行不一樣，諾比的飛行非常輕巧，那樣自如，用最小的動作保持他的方向與速度。

    他心中那股想要飛翔的慾望被激起，自從那場意外後，他就不曾飛翔過—他忽然意識到那有多久—他絕對要弄到一隻掃把，不管布魯斯怎麼說。

    諾比大迴轉向左，維持同一個速度，迪克看見他不遠處有一顆閃閃發亮的球。格蘭分多的搜捕手在後頭追趕，直到他們並排飛行，用急速追著一個閃亮的、小小的球。他們彼此撞擊，在撞上門柱前向上轉了一個垂直的大彎，格蘭分多的搜捕手沒有控制好，偏離了軌道，諾比仍然在追逐。

    「斯萊哲林的諾比已經快要追上金探子了，但同時，別忘記場上的球員，格蘭分多的薩克拿著快浮，多娜、沃利緊接在後，格蘭分多若想贏，就必須趕在諾比抓到金探子前—喔梅林的，這快緊張死我了，作為廣播，我都不知道我該看哪一邊了！」播導員大喊。

    薩克被一顆黑色的球攻擊，快浮從他的腋下鬆脫，向下墜落，幸好有人接應他，趕緊撈了起來，那人是沃利。

    沃利一邊將球夾在腋下，一邊加快速度，諾比已經伸出他的手，準備要抓住金探子。沃利閃過一名斯萊哲林的防護，穿過半場，接著直直衝向球門，前方有兩個斯萊哲林的球員等著他，他向左偏一點後即停，然後向右轉，閃過一個人的攻擊。

**_上啊，沃利！_** 迪克握緊雙拳，沃利前面已經沒有障礙了。

    當諾比已經定位好金探子時，沃利將球向上小拋，瞄準球柱，用掃帚用力地揮擊球—

    比賽結束的哨聲與得分的哨聲同時響起。

    「比賽結束！斯萊哲林抓到金探子，同時格蘭分多得分—慢著，斯萊哲林提出了抗議，認為諾比先抓到金探子。」播導員的聲音已經沙啞，仍大聲播導。

    觀眾席兩方的人馬發出躁動聲，所有的人都情緒激昂。

    「請大家稍安勿躁，莎耶娜教授現在在跟其他裁判討論，這應該要一會時間。」播導員說「真沒想到會是這個結局，如果格蘭分多的得分在斯萊哲林抓到金探子之後，那麼雙方平手，用各隊積分來算，兩方須擇日再戰，但如果是在之前，那格蘭分多就是今年的冠軍。我相信兩方的人馬現在都非常緊張。」

    幾個穿著黑袍的人圍在一起交談，比手畫腳。

    「這是個重大的時刻，雙方都聚集了自己的球員，等待裁判的結果。這是一個非常精采的比賽，雖然不得不承認就得分來說，根本像是在屠殺，但比賽的結果完全意想不到—」

    播導員開始回顧今天比賽的內容。

    迪克看見沃利焦躁的表情，口中喊著—他猜—“可我丟進那該死的球柱了！”。最終，兩邊的人都沉默著往裁判的方向看去。

    其中一個裁判點點頭，用魔仗比著自己的喉嚨。

    「在我們討論後，」她的聲音變得宏亮，在球場迴盪「我們認定雙方同時抓到金探子與得到分數，這代表—」

    她還沒說完，紅色方已經爆出如雷的掌聲，根本已經沒有人在聽她說話了，就連廣播的聲音也被歡呼聲給蓋住。紅色一方的人興奮地跳進球場裡，所有人一擁而上，團團圍住格蘭分多的球員，他們在歡呼、叫囂。勝利的煙火在空中綻放，七顏的彩帶、碎紙花在墜落。

    迪克沒跟著上前，他待在原地，不覺得這個時間去找沃利是個好時機，他可能會壞了格蘭分多慶祝的興致，因為那是他們榮耀的時刻，就讓他們歡呼吧，迪克也許能同樣看得過癮，但那仍然不屬於他。

    迪克跟著笑，看著他們將沃利拋到空中。一小撮的失落忽然間隱隱浮現，但他說不上為什麼。他感到興奮感褪去，不再麻痺他其他情緒。

    「—幹得好，沃利！」一個大漢大力地打在沃利的背。

    「你們看見了諾比的臉嗎？夥計，那根本棒呆了！哈哈—！」沃利興奮地喊道「現在誰才是輸家！」

    他們一夥人從迪克眼前經過，有些人開始唱著歌，讚嘆格蘭分多的強大，好幾個人名被編成歌詞，那應該是球員的名字，因為他聽見了沃利的名字也列在其中。

    好幾個人擁戴著沃利，大聲地嚷嚷著，吼叫著，沃利得意地咧嘴一笑，接著仰頭大笑。

    「梅林啊，接下來的一個月誰都不能打擾我的好心情，就算是布瑞德教授也不能！我要睡個三天三夜！」沃利笑道。

    「我真不敢相信誘餌戰術會成功，我們練習時失敗了好幾次。」一個戴眼睛的高個子說道「做得好，沃利，那幾個得分很關鍵，沒你突出的表現，他們不可能被騙的。」

    「我早就說了，要是你們早點讓我出場，我們絕對可以痛毆他們！」沃利得意洋洋地說。

    「史密斯教授一定會很高興的！我們終於把冠軍拿回來了！」一個旁邊的女孩開心地哭了「經過好幾禮拜的風吹雨打，還有泥巴的摧殘—」

    「枯燥的皮膚、黑眼圈、傷痕累累—」另一個女孩故作難過地說道。

    「還有睡眠跟食物！」沃利補充道「我已經好長一段時間沒吃飽過了！」

    「好啦好啦，我聽見你們的抱怨了！」一個金髮，身材壯碩的高個子哈哈大笑「我會好好補償你們的，包準讓你們吃到吐出來！還會找好的魔藥給妳們敷臉好嗎？」

    沃利就在他不到十步距離的地方，但迪克沒有出聲，他只是一直看著他，直到沃利跟他的朋友消失在突起的草坪之後。觀眾席上留著滿地的垃圾，這裡只剩下細語的碎音。

    沃利很好。

    他忽然知道那種感覺是什麼了，是陌生，是格格不入。就好像明明他看到的是一個他再熟悉不過的面孔，但卻不是他認識的那個人。

    跟沃利在一起的那群人跟沃利有共同語言，沃利不需要向他們解釋，他們就能明白他在說什麼。沃利能夠大笑，而不需要停下來跟迪克說明那個人是誰，那個東西是什麼，那的單字是什麼意思。

    這不是當然的嗎？他們都是巫師，他們懂沃利的笑話，他們都會魔法，都會飛翔，他們在同一個學校，同一個學院。他們能夠為某件事一同奮戰，分享同一種喜悅，而迪克不行。

**_我不該來的。_** 迪克想。他為什麼覺得沃利見到他會開心呢？沃利有新的朋友，新的人生。

    他不需要迪克。

    他感到沮喪。沃利是他的第一個好朋友—在他進入到魔法世界後，唯一一個同齡的朋友。

    **_他還說我們是最好的朋友。_** 迪克難過地想。

    「大騙子沃利。」迪克喃喃道。

    迪克走出球場，回到了城堡。學生們仍在為剛才的比賽而興奮不已，大肆討論著比賽的內容。

    迪克走上樓梯，沒注意到他行走的樓梯正悄悄地移動到另一邊的平地。當他走進廊口，才發現景象不太一樣。

    他回頭，那個樓梯又開始移動。

    「等等—」迪克喊道。

    來不及了，那個樓梯根本不聽他的，已經下沉到另一個樓梯之下。

    迪克盯著那個樓梯良久，嘆口氣，拿出地圖，研究另一個通到校長室的路線。他可以從五樓的那個樓梯下去對面那個塔…他看了看五樓，沒有樓梯—好吧，這條線不管用。

    那麼從這個走廊到另一個塔，再過空中走廊呢？雖然繞了點遠路，但可能可以。

    一個圓球滾到他的腳下。迪克困惑地看著它一眼，蹲下來打算將它撿起來。

    「別碰它！」

    一個男性的聲音大叫，迪克的手僵在半空。

    **_沃利？_**

那聽起來像沃利，也許沃利在球場時看到他了。迪克期待地回過頭，但迎面向他走來的是一個黑髮的纖瘦男子。

    那絕對不是沃利。很好，他開始出現幻聽了，連隨便一個路人他都誤認為是沃利的聲音。

    「你的父母沒教你不要亂撿地上的東西嗎？」黑髮男子斥責道。

    …或者他沒有出現幻聽，黑髮男子的聲線很像沃利，只是比沃利還要更成熟些。沃利的聲音比較高亢，也比較輕快。

    黑髮男子用有手套的手撿起圓球，將它放進一個箱子裡。迪克看著他，那人穿著斯萊哲林的制服。

    「我…」

    「你的父母應該要教你不要亂撿來路不明的東西。」黑髮男子口氣不善地說「要不是我阻止你，你剛才差點就死了。這個東西能夠吞噬碰到他的人。」

    「如果你好好管住你的圓球，就不會有這些問題了。」一個金髮女子走了過來，她穿著拉文克勞的制服。

    「這裡根本就不該有人路過！」黑髮男子吼道「禁止進入哪個字聽不懂？就算你是赫奇帕奇的就該懂得常識，等著我跟你們級長講，你就準備倒大楣—」

    「冷靜點，這又不是第一次有人闖進來這邊了。」金髮女子翻了翻白眼，然後蹲下來，面對迪克「孩子，你為什麼會到這裡來？你應該知道東側塔六樓是被禁止進入的。」

    **_為什麼？_** 迪克好奇，但他最好別問。

    「我…我原本要去對面，但是樓梯忽然轉向了，我在找回去的路。」迪克小心翼翼地解釋。

    「又一個被樓梯整的。一年級新生對吧？」迪克點頭，金髮女子調皮地笑道「好吧，這不怪你，就算不是新生，也常常有人因為這樣跑到這裡…我想我們應該要向校長建議將這裡封起來，要是死人可就不好了。」

    「死人…」迪克喃喃說。

    「是啊，上一次闖進這裡的人在聖蒙果醫院待了三個月，而且他自己還搞不清為什麼。」黑髮男子輕蔑地說。

   「雷蛇，你有沒有看到—」一個紅髮女子走了過來，她同樣穿著拉文克勞的黑袍，圍著黑藍相間的圍巾「這孩子又是誰？我以為我們已經獲得了禁止進入的“榮耀”了。」

    「我…」迪克開口。

    「赫奇帕奇的一年級生。」金髮女子回答他。

    「赫奇帕奇的人跑來這裡幹嘛？」紅髮女子皺著眉頭。

    「我迷路了。」迪克回答他，放大音量，好讓他們能夠聽見他。

    他們一同看向迪克。

    「我迷路了。」迪克又說了一次。

    「迷路？你也迷路得太遠了，赫奇帕奇可跟這裡完全反方向。」紅髮女子說。

    「我…」

    「啊，被樓梯陷害了，對吧？每次都新生會被騙。」紅髮女子彎著眼睛笑道。

    「好了好了，別再重複一次我們剛才的畫面了，把那孩子轟出去，我還有研究要做，沒時間照顧小孩。」黑髮男子不耐煩地說道。

    **_我不喜歡他。_** 迪克決定，又不是他的錯才誤闖這裡。這個人或許有沃利的聲音，但他是個十足的討厭鬼。

    「那就回去做你的實驗，我可歡迎這孩子了。」金髮女子瞪了黑髮男子一眼「關好你的實驗，不論有沒有人闖進來，你都不能放任它們亂跑。」

    「隨便啦。」黑髮男子冷哼一聲，然後就進去了一間房間，關上門。

    「妳打算怎麼做？」紅髮女子將視線從門收回，看向金髮女子「某種神奇預感告訴我，妳沒打算就這麼送他回去。」

    「我需要個小助手—」金髮女子說「為了我的研究，鑒於妳跟雷蛇都很忙，我需要有人幫我。」

    **_什麼研究？_** 迪克緊張地看著金髮女子。他是不是該轉頭就跑呢？

    「我阻止不了妳，對吧？」紅髮女子無奈地問，金髮女子看著她，露出一個笑容，她搖頭「要是出了事，妳自己負責。還有，讓他遠離我的植物，他們現在非常敏感。」

    「當然—我是個成熟，為自己負責的人。」金髮女子笑道「嘿，孩子，想要幫我嗎？」

    迪克凝視著那個女生，不確定哪個答案比較好。

    「不會痛的，我發誓。」金髮女子說「你只需要幫我拿幾個東西，協助我固定圓柱，和幫我看著那些亂跑的小笨蛋就好。」

    「妳嚇到他了。」紅髮女子發出笑聲。

    「為什麼？我又沒長著獠牙—啊，我們還沒成為朋友對嗎？我是哈琳，那個自以為占卜師的人是帕米拉，兇巴巴的是雷蛇。你叫什麼？」

    迪克想了一下，最後決定照實說。

    「理查。」

    「理查，好名字，這樣我們就是朋友啦—所以，你願意幫你可憐朋友的忙嗎？」哈琳問。

    「但是我必須—」

    「作為回報，我告訴你黛娜教授的八卦。」哈琳興致勃勃地說。

    迪克眨眼。沃利曾提過黛娜教授，他非常欣賞那名教授，說她既美又很酷。如果他多一點了解這個學校，也許他能夠融入沃利新的世界。

    再說，現在還早，他還有時間可以幫哈琳，她很開朗，看起來是個好人。

    「我就說吧，每一次我只要跟男孩子提到這個，沒人可以拒絕的—」哈琳興沖沖地對帕米拉說「來吧，理查。」

    迪克跟著哈琳來到一個房間，哈琳拿出鑰匙將門鎖打開。她打開門，讓迪克先進去。

    房間裡飄著透明的泡泡，迪克看見裡面散發著溫馴的光芒，閃過著人、景。天花板上飛著兩架木頭做的龍，牆壁是一面水族箱，裡面有一隻看起來像馬的生物。室內就像布魯斯的研究室一樣，到處都是羊皮紙、書籍，還有大釜、玻璃杯、實驗管，還有各式各樣的魔藥水、瓶子。

    地上有小小的軍隊模型行走，還有一個小火車在鐵軌上奔馳。

    迪克走到房間，離他最近的桌子上有一排七種不同顏色的水晶。

    「這是什麼？」迪克指著水晶。

    「別碰。」哈琳立刻警告「雷蛇說得不好聽，但他是對的，不要碰那些你會問“這是什麼”的東西。」

    「我沒碰。」迪克收回他的手。

    「維持這樣。」哈琳清掉桌上的一些書籍，好空出一個空間「那是我之前的失敗品，不同顏色代表不同的情緒，我本來想讓它們可以將一個人的七情六慾傳給另一個人。」

    「為什麼失敗了？」

    「因為我沒辦法解剖靈魂—來這邊，理查。」哈琳指揮他「戴著那邊的手套。」

    迪克來到哈琳身邊，桌上現在只有一個黑色的泥土。

    「這是人面獅身獸的血。」哈琳說「當我使用魔法時，幫我拿出裡面的石頭，就是白色的那個。」

    迪克點頭。哈琳揮了揮魔杖，然後那團像泥土的東西開始分裂，一個乳白色的石頭嶄露出來，迪克伸手拿了出來。

    「放到這裡。」哈琳拿著一個透明盒，裡面有好幾個跟迪克手中一樣的石頭。

    哈莉將剩下的黑血撥進一個袋子裡，又拿出另一個一樣的黑血。他們反覆了同樣的動作好幾回，迪克注意哈琳並沒有念魔咒，卻使出了魔法。

    「你怎麼做到的？」迪克在哈琳拿出下一個黑血之前問道。

    「哪個？你是說我怎麼拿到血的嗎？」哈琳問。

    「不是。」迪克搖頭「你怎麼做到不念魔咒就施法的？」

    「喔，那個—」哈琳輕笑「那是無聲咒，你只需要在心底念魔咒就可以了。你們以後也會學到的。」

    **_如果—我能學到的話。_** 迪克沮喪地想，又想起他無法使用魔法的挫折感。

    「怎麼了？」似乎是注意到迪克的沮喪，哈琳問道。

    「我不知道怎麼使用魔法。」迪克沮喪地說「每次我揮動魔杖都沒有用，它就是不理我。」

    「進度落後，哼？」哈琳微笑「好啦，不要過度緊張，施法讓我看看，我幫你調整調整。」

    「這不會管用的。」迪克悶悶地說「我沒有天分。」

    哈琳沉默下來，然後將她的手套脫掉，將手放在迪克的肩膀上，臉上掛著一個認真的表情。

    「理查，魔法不只是你的天分—我們每個人都有天分，因為魔法本身就是天賦，如何去利用它才是關鍵。」哈琳說「偷偷說個秘密，我剛來這裡時，是全校成績最差的，還留級了一次。」

    「真的？可你很厲害。」

    「謝了，理查。」哈琳笑著「事實是這樣子的，我不會告訴你，它不需要天分，但它不是絕對的，世上只會有一個梅林，或者一個克拉克‧肯特，不是每個人都是他們，我們能做的就是跟魔法學習，你越了解魔法，魔法就會回應你。」

    迪克看著她，接著拿出自己的魔仗。

    「我該施哪個魔法？」迪克問。

    「讓我們從最簡單的吧？飄浮咒，還記得魔咒？」

    「溫加癲啦唯啊薩。」

    「對。」哈琳在桌上放了一個羽毛「來，試試看吧。」

    迪克舉起他的魔杖，指著羽毛。

    「溫加癲啦唯啊薩！」他喊道。

    奇蹟並沒有發生。就像他每一次施法一樣，羽毛絲毫沒有動，依舊躺在桌面上。他看向哈琳，用表情告訴她“你看吧”。

    哈琳反而對他笑。

    「你忘了幾個重要的步驟—揮與彈，還有“加”這個音節要拖長。雖然只是一些小細節，但它們非常重要。」

    哈琳示範了一次手腕動作，手腕快速但不重壓地揮下魔杖，又彈起。

    「再一次。」哈琳說。

    迪克深呼吸，再次舉起魔杖。

    「溫加—癲啦唯啊薩！」

    他的魔杖沒有任何跡象，但羽毛浮起來，隨著他的魔杖指向飄去。

    「它動了！」迪克興奮地喊道。

    「事實上，應該是你讓它浮起來了。」哈琳糾正他。

    「它動了！我從沒成功過！」迪克喊道，指揮羽毛到他的魔杖指向之處。

    「所以你看，你會了，這並不難吧？」哈琳笑道「再告訴你一件小秘訣，每一個魔法都有它原本的貌樣，只要你能找到越正確的姿勢、魔咒、語調，你的魔法就會越能發揮它的原貌。」

    哈琳將魔杖指著滿滿堆滿著書與玻璃瓶的書桌。

    「如果你將最後的尾音快速斷開—溫加—癲啦唯啊薩！」書桌飄起來，哈琳轉了一圈的魔杖，書桌跟著轉。迪克以為桌上的物品會掉落在地上，但它們也飄在空中。

    哈琳又揮了揮手，桌子、書本、玻璃品整整齊齊地回到原地。

    「要是你調整得好，你甚至能將這座城堡浮起來。」哈琳說。

    「整座城堡？」

    「整座城堡。」哈琳笑道「不過我先警告你不要這麼做，你不會想惹馬龍教授的。」

    「我…」迪克猶豫地開口，不知道該說什麼，最後真誠地說「謝謝。」

    「有什麼好謝的？拉文克勞總是歡迎好學的人。」哈琳說「何況我不覺得你真的像你說的不會魔法，理查，我曾教過幾個人，但沒人像你一樣第一次就學起來。」

    「但我在家照著書上的指示什麼都沒發生。」迪克說。

    「要是你不需要教導，教授又是做什麼的呢？」哈琳笑道「也許我是要你別太低估了自己，但也別太高估自己。」

    迪克露出笑容，他喜歡這句話。

    「但是你要記得一件事，別認為你比魔咒還要厲害，永遠不要以為你能夠控制。」哈琳警示道，聲音帶著崇敬「魔法造就了我們，但它不屬於我們。歷史上有太多這種自以為是，最終自食惡果的人。」

    「好。」迪克慎重地說。

    在接下來的時間，他成為了哈琳實驗的小助手，金髮女子會要他幫忙拿工具，或是協助她完成實驗，就像拿出石頭一樣，都是一些很簡單的工作。她會向迪克解說這些功用，讓他親自實驗。

    哈琳正在研究的是，可以將夢境裡的東西拿到現實的魔法—“畢竟，比起靈魂，夢還要更好分析，而且解剖不違法。”—哈琳這麼說。

    她甚至還讓迪克碰了她宣稱是失敗品的水晶，分析她失敗的原因。那些水晶她用了魔藥去浸泡，還將魔法封在水晶之中，但她無法做到與靈魂同步，每個人都有不同的靈魂，而她的失敗品只有一種頻率，無法完整吸收情緒。

    「為什麼妳會想研究這個？」迪克問，接過哈琳給她的熱可可。

    「為什麼不呢？」哈琳微笑「我的構想很簡單，就是分享。當你看到一個人在笑的時候，你會跟著他一起笑，即便你不知道對方為什麼在笑。感情是一種非常有趣的連結，特別是快樂。」

    她將紫色的水晶拿起來。

    「如果能吸收一個快樂得不得了的人，將他的快樂分給另一個悶悶不樂的人，那不是大家都能夠快樂嗎？這可以創造一個充滿愛的世界。」哈琳閉上一隻眼，用手做出愛心的形狀。

    「但這不會讓被吸收的那個人失去快樂嗎？」

    「當然這是有節制的，我又不會吸收掉他全部的快樂，只需要一點點，或者一半，不會痛的，而且也沒有副作用。」

    哈琳告訴他，其實她更想要研究這個，但她沒有時間了，她必須先做出能讓魔法部有興趣的東西，才能獲得資金，她打算先用夢境先墊著，等拿到資金後，再來研究靈魂。

    迪克衷心期待他可以看到哈莉成功的那天。她一定可以的，她是那樣聰明。

    他喜歡聽哈琳說話，深深沉迷在那些魔法之中。除了聰明，哈琳也很有耐心，更熱於分享，她教的知識都是迪克在書上未必能學到的。活用魔法，才是魔法的精隨。

    總有一天，他想要像哈琳那樣玩弄魔法—玩，即便哈琳再三強調魔法無法控制，但看著她，他覺得對方就像在玩耍一般。

    他下定決心回去後要認真地向布魯斯學習，不再偷懶，他已經抓到一點訣竅，相信不會像之前一樣徒勞無功。

    **_還有掃帚。_** 迪克想。 ** _我要再次飛翔。_**

    他不記得時間過了多久，也沒想到要查看，他開始理解為什麼沃利忙碌時，沒有聯絡他，要是他每天都能面對這麼有趣的事物上，他八成也會忘記—不，也許他甚至不會有時間與心思去想到沃利。

    沃利一定是很喜歡魔法，才會那樣投入心血。每一次沃利講起魔藥，或是魁地奇時，他的臉上總是帶著閃閃發光的表情。

    他並沒注意到時間流逝得有多麼快速，直到哈琳提醒了他。

    「五點多了。」哈琳對著他說「你不用回去吃晚飯嗎？」

    迪克抬頭看向哈琳指著的時鐘，再看了看窗外的景象，黑暮已落下。阿爾弗雷德會在二十分鐘後來叫他用餐，他連忙跳下椅子。

    「我要回去了，謝謝你的教導。」迪克露出笑容。

    「不用客氣，理查。」哈琳笑道。

    哈琳領著迪克來到樓梯口，“別再迷路了”她這麼說。但在那平台的接口並沒有樓梯在那等待，迪克抓著扶手，往下一看，數十個樓梯交疊、錯綜，有兩個樓梯在旋轉。

    「看我的。」哈琳對他眨眼。她上前，停靠在扶手的邊緣「嘿！大懶梯，快滾過來！」她衝著那個樓梯大喊，然後轉過頭對迪克解釋「我們喜歡稱呼它大懶梯，因為它幾乎都不移動。」

    大懶梯—迪克決定也這麼稱呼它，他喜歡這名字—在哈琳呼喚後頓時像活過來般，震動了一下，接著往他們的方向移動。

    「你們替每個樓梯都取了名字嗎？」迪克問。

    「嗯？對啊，每天都活在課業海之中讓我們精神壓力有點大。你瞧，雷蛇雖然是個暴躁的小渾蛋，但他其實滿可愛的。壓力會使人發瘋。」哈琳伸出食指與大拇指劃出比例「好了，它來啦，快回家吧。」

    意識到他被揭穿，迪克繃緊身體，慌張地想要說什麼來掩蓋住。

    「別擔心，」哈琳笑道「我不會告訴別人的。雖然我一向很討厭理事會濫用權力，不過你是個好孩子，而好奇心是可以容許的。只是，下次不要讓好奇心勝過規矩，要是你有時間，教教你的父母這件事。」

    **_布魯斯不是我爸。_** 迪克想，但他還是點頭。

    他跟哈琳道別後，就照著原路走回校長室，石像鬼擋在他面前，他猜不出密語，於是他只能苦苦拜託石像鬼，沒想到石像真的神奇地讓開。阿爾弗雷德是正確的，禮貌能讓他們獲得意想不到的東西。

    校長室仍然空蕩蕩的，連牆上多數畫內的人都不見蹤影。鳳凰縮在桌子的一角，看起來睡得很熟。

    在他鑽進火爐前，他再次拜託分類帽幫他保密，還又附上了一顆巧克力賄賂它。之後，他站在火爐內，喊了韋恩莊園。他的家。

    布魯斯沒有像他想像的出現在密道的那一頭等待他，但他沒有鬆懈，他快速地離開研究室，跑到他的房間才鬆了一口氣。他沒有聽到聲音，看來布魯斯跟阿爾弗雷德比他預計得回來更晚些，或許他可以樂觀期待沒人發現他消失了好一陣子。

    他呼出一口氣，然後開始將所有東西歸位—意味著他將衣服、背包、書通通塞到了衣櫃的一小角，用另一塊大布蓋上。

    等到他回到他的桌子時，他發現他忘在桌上的雙面鏡微微散發著光芒，沃利在叫他，他猶豫了下，才拿起雙面鏡。沃利著急的臉出現在鏡面上，頭髮有些凌亂，就好像他剛才奔馳了好幾公里。

    「沃—」迪克開口。

    「迪克！」沃利緊張地喊道「終於—我差點要衝去找教授，或是要飛—呃啊，這不重要，你去哪裡了？為什麼你這麼久都不回應我？你是不是發生什麼了？」

    「我—」

    迪克正要解釋，但很快就被沃利另一連串的話堵住。

    「你從沒有這麼長時間毫無消息—我本來以為你可能在忙，但是我過不久要呼喚你，你還是沒有回應，我不斷喊你名字，但是你就是不出現，所以我就想你一定是發生了什麼事情，或者遇上什麼麻煩—」

    「我只是—」迪克又試了一次，大聲了些。

    「梅林啊，夥計，你為什麼看起來這麼糟？是不是—」

    「沃利！」迪克終於大喊「你到底是要讓我講完，還是要一直打斷我？」

    「抱歉，迪克，我只是很擔心你，你總是在我喊你的時候就立刻出現。」沃利尷尬地搔了搔後腦勺「所以，一切都沒事？你沒遇上搶劫犯，或是邪惡巫師？或是一條龍？」

    「我很好。」迪克向他保證。

    「喔。」沃利的肩膀因為放鬆而塌下「很好，那很好。順帶一提，你欠我一頓豪華大餐。」

    「為什麼？」迪克問。

    「因為—喔，這就是為什麼我要找你的原因—我成功了！我幫助了格蘭分多拿下魁地奇盃的冠軍！你絕對不會相信那場比賽有多麼驚險，我們本來是落後的，然後我接連拿下了好幾分—你該親眼來看看的，我超帥！在庫羅那個討人厭的—」

    「等等，先等等，」這次換迪克打斷他「你先告訴我為什麼我莫名其妙就欠你一頓大餐了？」

    「我不就正在講了？」沃利皺著眉頭。

    迪克露出比沃利更困惑的表情。

    「夥計，一個冠軍代表一頓大餐啊。薩克—就是我跟你說過的我們魁地奇的隊長—本來要偷渡我們去霍格莫德大肆慶祝的，但你一直沒回應我，我又擔心你發生了什麼事情，一直想要找到方法跟你聯繫上，結果我就只好放棄跟他們去慶祝的機會。」似乎是認為他的口氣不足以表達出這件事有多麼重大，沃利又加重語氣補充道「霍格莫德耶！」

    「你放棄了飽餐一頓的機會，只是因為我沒回應你？」迪克遲疑地問。

    「我還能怎麼辦？搞不好你真的遇上危險了，而我卻在大吃特吃？不，絕不，我會一輩子後悔死。」

    「是啊…但你不是該先吃完再來想辦法？套句你常說的：『吃飯最大，肚子滿了才有體力做事。』」

    「我才不會將我最好的朋友放在第二順位。」沃利固執地說。

    迪克呆愣地看著沃利，一時間不知道怎麼反應。忽然間，他笑了。

    「所以，我們仍然是最好的朋友？」迪克問。

    「我們當然是最好的朋友—！你什麼時候開始會問這麼愚蠢的問題？」沃利帶著不滿的口氣說道「而且你為什麼要笑成這樣？」

    在沃利問的時候，迪克才意識到自己笑得很傻，又或者他是為了這麼愚蠢的事煩惱而嘲笑自己。

    「說真的，迪克，你剛才去做什麼了？」沃利擔心地問。

    「秘密。」迪克說。他決定把這趟小小的旅行當作他的秘密。

    「嘿，你不能對你最好的朋友藏著秘密，這是違法的！」沃利喊道。

    「是的我可以。」迪克開心地說「而你對此毫無辦法。」

    「胡說，等我聖誕節假期回去，等著瞧，我會找到什麼辦法的。」沃利不服氣地說。

    「原來你還打算要回來啊？你提到霍格沃茨的次數害我以為你要跟霍格沃茨一起過聖誕節了。」迪克故作驚訝地說。

    「夥計，難道你一點都不想我嗎？」沃利張開雙手。

    「沒有，一點都沒有。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「第八次。」布魯斯坐在椅子上，焦躁地將頭髮向後梳「第八次了，阿爾弗雷德。」

    「迪克少爺才九歲，布魯斯少爺。」阿爾弗雷德說。

    「這是他第八次像這樣跑到外頭。」布魯斯沒有理會阿爾弗雷德為迪克開脫的說詞，年齡不是藉口「一年兩個月，他就已經違背我的命令八次。」

    當他得知迪克跑到霍格沃茨時，他以為他聽錯了，接著他感到的是無力發洩的憤怒與疲憊的無奈。他不知道該怎麼做才能讓迪克聽話，他試過講理，試過懲罰，但是迪克還是會不斷跑走。

    他本來今天要去魔法部一趟，但迪克的“失蹤”使他不得不返回來處理，缺席魔法部的議會，這在收養迪克前從來沒發生過。

    「而迪克少爺在第一次時遇見了沃利少爺，也許迪克少爺只是想再碰碰運氣。」他聽見阿爾弗雷德溫和的聲音，那通常能安撫他。

   「這不有趣，阿爾弗雷德。」布魯斯低聲說道「他很有可能會遇到危險，而且這次不一樣，他跑到霍格沃茨，利用了布魯斯‧韋恩的密道，這很有可能會讓我們都牽扯進去。」

   「他是個九歲，沒有父母，唯一的監護人忙著“研究”，而唯一的朋友也不在身邊的孩子。」阿爾弗雷德用一種幾乎算是嘆息的口吻說道。

    布魯斯重重地呼出一口氣。阿爾弗雷德了解他的軟肋。他知道失去父母的痛苦，他了解寂寞。

    「我不能縱容他，只是因為他感到寂寞，阿爾弗雷德。」布魯斯用毫無起伏的口吻說「你知道為什麼。」

    「那麼，就讓迪克少爺了解事情的嚴重性。」阿爾弗雷德說「迪克少爺不明白您謹慎的理由，您必須告訴他那個鐘擺的意義，以及他必須保守的秘密。迪克少爺到這裡一年了，我想他有權知道關於您的事情。」

    「你認為我該告訴他我的身分？」布魯斯問，蹙著眉頭。

    「您希望教會迪克少爺謹慎，而秘密將不會對此有助益。」

    布魯斯思考著這個可行性。他考慮過告訴迪克，但考量迪克的年紀，這麼做是有風險的。人不需要心懷惡意就能夠背叛一個人，有心的，無心的—那並不重要。

    「而也許，」阿爾弗雷德輕聲說「迪克少爺就能夠明白為什麼你這麼常不在家的理由。他是個聰明的孩子，他會理解的。」

     布魯斯垂下他的眼。他知道那孩子已經盡力去壓抑他的寂寞，他很少鬧，很少要求什麼。他明瞭迪克跑出去的理由，每一次都是他食言，然後迪克跑走。這不是迪克一個人的問題，也是他的。

    「好吧。」他說。

    「很好，先生，我該幫你寫進您的日程計畫表嗎？」阿爾弗雷德平淡地說「或者，我該幫你買份“今日事，今日畢”的記事簿裡？」

    「不。」布魯斯說，有些困窘，他的老朋友有一種特殊的嘲諷方式「我會告訴他的。」

    接著，他聽見敲門聲。

    「進來。」布魯斯說。

    房門打開，探出頭的是那名九歲孩子。

    「你在忙嗎？」迪克問，手裡還握著門把，聲音裡透露出期待。

    「不。」布魯斯說。

    迪克拉出大大的笑容，小跑步地跑到布魯斯面前，他的胸前抱著一本厚重的書，上頭寫著“標準咒語”。

    他能看見迪克肩膀上沾著一個葉子，那是只有霍格沃茨才有種植的植物。那孩子還沒學習到如何掩飾，這再次讓他重新考慮了坦承秘密的決定。

    但那可以等，迪克的過錯仍沒有受到相等對待的懲罰。

    他必須訓斥迪克，為了再次違背了他的命令，並且製造出了一個相當大的風險。然而，在看到迪克滿臉笑容地靠近他時，他不禁猶豫了。那孩子很開心，眼裡散發出某種他很久以前就失去的光芒，他心底某種東西希望能看到那道光芒的延續。

    「怎麼了？」布魯斯問。

    阿爾弗雷德默默地退出房間，留下他們兩個人。

    「你可以教我這個嗎？」迪克翻開書本，指著標題。

    「為什麼你想要學這個？」

    「這是霍格沃茨一年級的課程對不對？我想在沃利下次回來前學會這些，如果他不會，我就可以嘲笑他了。」

    迪克露出明亮的笑容—或者那是布魯斯以為的，明亮、炫目。

    「你說你會幫我弄進度表…對不對？」迪克忽然擔憂地說。

    「是的，迪克，我記得。」布魯斯同意他。

    迪克的表情又回復到剛才的燦爛笑容。

    **_他跟我不同。_** 布魯斯意識到。他在九歲時就已經不再相信世界的美好，而迪克只需要他實現諾言就能繼續相信。

    也許阿爾弗雷德是對的，迪克會理解的。

 


	6. 利誘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> 並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝幫我beta的小天使Ariespeach啦~<3<3<3沃利給你抱抱

    「所以…這就是我們的結論。」一名膚色為深黑的男子表情嚴肅地撐著自己的下巴，指節抵在唇上「我們需要沃利，非常需要。」

    這是馬爾‧鄧肯，格蘭分多的魁地奇代表隊的隊長，擁有一頭平頭的黑髮，與他的黑色的眼睛相襯。他的個頭高，看起來不過十七，身材十分壯碩，但不臃腫，渾身肌肉，幾乎是那個年紀的青年會羨慕的那種肌肉。

    「沃利平均每一場球賽會拿下七十分，佔了我隊的一半以上的分數，整個隊伍的戰術是圍繞著他轉的。」馬爾說「上一場沒有沃利，我們就被斯萊哲林痛宰了一頓—正好就是我們最不想輸的一場—這是一個巨大的污辱，我們從三年前就不曾輸過斯萊哲林了，而現在，我們輸了，我們的驕傲敗在那群狡猾的渾蛋上，只因為我們失去了最好的得分手。」

    馬爾氣勢高昂地說，如同出征前的發出的號角聲。馬爾一向很懂得激勵人心，這是為什麼他當上隊長的原因，他知道帶動氣氛，將熱血撒上心頭，非常有格蘭分多的風格。

    就像是格蘭分多的顏色，擁有宛如火焰一般的溫熱，充滿著永不熄滅的熱情。這是傳統，是傳承，是驕傲。

    「我們試圖要在沒有沃利的情況下，重新擬定出新的策略、走位，但時間不夠，該死的，我們沒有時間！」

    馬爾說到這裡，忽然激動地敲上桌面，桌子抖動了幾下才靜止。

    「不僅如此，你也知道我們的…搜捕手長期缺人，去年我們甚至找不到人，必須隨便塞個人去替補搜捕手，所以要靠搜捕手拿下勝利就別想了—啊啊，格蘭分多的傳統戰術就是靠追球手贏球，我不打算壞了傳統。總之，沃利的退出讓我們的練習一團亂，時間—不，沒人可以取代沃利，這才是問題所在，即便我們有一整年的時間可以練習，仍然無法端出最好的陣容應戰。」

    馬爾挺直了他的背，嚴肅地靠上前。

    「我都沒王牌了，我要怎麼贏球？如果我們想要贏，我需要我所能拿到的最好的牌。所以，這就是我們的結論—我們需要沃利。」

    馬爾說完後，看向正對面，彷彿在等待對方的回應。

    「非常動聽的演講。」迪克發自內心地評論。

    他為對方拍了拍手，現場聽到格蘭分多隊長的演講果然不同凡響，充滿了正面能量的力量。如果他是沃利，也會為這幾句讚美的話而感到開心，而如果是沃利，肯定會高興得整天洋洋得意，到處炫耀。

    拉文克勞的隊長珂琳是絕對不會這麼直率又大方地誇獎他們，拉文克勞有拉文克勞的作法。

    「但—」迪克的口氣帶著笑意「這跟我什麼關係？馬爾，你應該不需要我提醒你現在跟說話的人是我，而不是沃利。」

    現在這一張巨大的桌子上只有迪克與馬爾，他們所談論的對象並不在這裡，那個格蘭分多人一發現馬爾就立刻嚇得跑不見人影。非常有骨氣。

    沃利的藉口是，馬爾太纏人，弄得他幾乎沒有時間做自己的事情，讀個書也要被打擾，他受不了，並且像他這種好人，實在捨不得狠下心拒絕馬爾，只能逃跑。不過，誰都知道不該相信沃利說的話，所以，讓迪克用他的語言來解釋—那就是沃利純粹被煩得受不了，馬爾氣勢又驚人壓過他，所以只好逃了。

    那，聽起來更像沃利，不是嗎？

    雖然三餐被那樣巴著不放，沃利有那種反應很正常—相信他，他懂這種感覺—不過，迪克並不打算同情沃利，誰叫對方學期初忽然間就退出球隊，還用“我需要學習時間”這種聽起來就知道是唬爛的理由打發馬爾呢。

    「不，傻小子，我看起來像什麼？你就是我要找的人。」馬爾雙手指著迪克「我需要你幫我個小忙。」

    「小忙？」

    「是關於沃利的。你跟沃利非常—非常親近沒錯吧？」馬爾問，但他的口氣相當的肯定。

    「大致上是這樣沒錯，但是，我先釐清一件事—就算我跟沃利很親近，這也不代表我要為他的一切負責，要是沃利做了蠢事，那就是沃利的問題，去找他算帳，跟我沒有任何關係。」迪克快速地撇清關係。

    「放鬆，迪克，沃利沒有搞出問題—好吧，他是問題所在，不過大概跟你說的問題不一樣。」馬爾靠回椅背。

    「抱歉，馬爾，只是先說清楚。我不想再有一個奇怪的觀念出現。」迪克說。他這麼敏感可不是他的錯。

    「什麼奇怪的觀念？」馬爾好奇地問。

    **_像是我有責任為沃利負責的觀念，或是沃利欠的債算在我的頭上。_** 迪克想，但沒有說出口。

    「你不想聽我抱怨的，讓我們專注在你來找我的原因吧，我有什麼榮幸能幫上你的忙？」迪克問。

    馬爾看起來仍然有點好奇，但在迪克提到沃利後，精神明顯一振。

    「我需要你說服沃利回到球隊。」馬爾說。

    「我？」迪克訝異地喊出聲「為什麼是我？」

    「因為我們黔驢技窮了，能想到的手段全都試過了，就是沒想到他會這麼頑固。」

    「不，我的意思是說，為什麼要找我？我可是拉文克勞的，我們不該是…？」 _對手。_ 迪克的食指在他們倆人之間來回指著。

    「拜託，老兄，你不可能是那種會因為不想讓自己球隊輸球，故意忽略了沃利的渴望的人吧。我知道他想回來，我能從他的眼神看得出來！」馬爾指著自己的雙眼。

     確實不是，但這不是迪克想說的。

    「我的意思是—你怎麼會想到要找我？這件事跟我沒半點關係，這是你們球隊跟沃利之間的事，我也不了解你們之間的問題，我只是個局外人。」

    「但你—」馬爾指著迪克「了解沃利。你不是局外人。」

    「重點在於與其透過我，你們直接跟沃利好好談會更有效率。而且，我們這樣私下談論沃利其實也不怎麼尊重他的選擇。」

    「我們談過了，而那傢伙固執得不肯點頭。」馬爾搖頭。

    「那就是他不想回去。」

    「他當然想回來！你怎麼可能看不出來？他心底仍然有奮戰的精神，他只是…」馬爾想了幾秒「為了某種奇怪的原因不肯回來。說到這個，你真的不知道他退出的真正原因？」

    「不。」迪克說「即便我知道，我也不會背著他告訴你，馬爾。」

    「好吧。」馬爾捎了捎後腦杓，嘆口氣「我們真的需要沃利回來球隊，下一場比賽就在一個禮拜後了，而我們又傷了一名追球手。」

    迪克不自在地在座位上扭動身子，轉開頭。格蘭分多有一個追球手不能上場應該是一個祕密才對，就像馬爾之前一直藏著沃利退出球隊的消息，直到比賽開始，其他隊伍才會知道格蘭分多的真正陣容，與新的戰術。

    每當格蘭分多的人無意洩漏了關於他們球隊的秘密，他都會感到無所適從，他們認為他不會去向拉文克勞打小報告，所以才沒有顧忌—天知道為什麼—但站在迪克的立場，他得到的這些消息都能夠幫助球隊更離勝利更近，甚至有些他如果不說，就會打亂他們的戰略，沃利自然就是其中一個，因為他們花了很多時間練習阻止沃利得分的走位。

    他有的時候真希望他們不會在他面前講這些，在沃利還在球隊時，他跟沃利也是盡量不提到球隊練習的事，就連沃利離開球隊的原因迪克都沒有多問，這可能是他們少數幾個無法跟對方分享的東西。最好的朋友是敵人的情況既尷尬又弔詭。

    「我不覺得說服沃利有多難，馬爾，」迪克開口，決定改變話題「給他一年份的免費食物，他就會聽你的了。」

    「你認為我不會想到？一年份的冰淇淋無限量供應，每天不同種類的巧克力，每次練習完都有飽餐兩頓的獎勵。沒用。」

    **_沃利竟然不要食物？_** 迪克挑眉。看來沃利退出球隊的理由比他原本想像的稍微嚴重了點。

    「女孩？」迪克提議「介紹幾個女孩給他認識？」

    「我們想過…」馬爾遲疑地說，然後看著迪克「不過考慮到你的感受，我們就放棄了。」

    「…不好意思？」

    「我知道我知道，你跟沃利前陣子大吵一架分手了，不過你也不用這麼故作不在乎，自暴自棄。」馬爾以寬慰似的口吻說道「想要重新開始的話總是少點刺激比較好，相信我，我可是過來人。」

    「……」

    他跟沃利分手—喔對…他都忘記這回事了…好吧，是他努力想忘記這回事。

    迪克現在一回想起他跟沃利的那些計畫，他如此投入在吵架上，還為了冷戰演出生氣的模樣，他就感覺自己丟臉到了極點，這丟臉的程度，到了他相當確定五年後的他看到那個時候的他絕對不會笑著談論它，只會想把十二歲的自己掩埋起來，扯著他的耳朵問他腦袋到底裝了什麼。

    制定出一個沒有收尾的計畫很蠢，因為布魯斯無消無息而焦慮到忽略了計畫很蠢，沒辦法想出一個對應措施很蠢，演戲演到入戲很蠢，遷怒到卡爾德跟其他無辜的人身上很蠢，胡思亂想沃利沒有遵照著紙條上內容而來的理由很蠢，把芭芭拉跟札塔娜惹火了很蠢，跟沃利坦白很蠢，抱住沃利很蠢—最蠢的是，他竟然沒有辦法處理他的情緒，無法冷靜思考。

    他很想忘記這些蠢事，但現實總會找到他。

    **_愚蠢。愚蠢。_** 迪克真想抓著自己的頭去撞牆。

    「…你們不用太顧忌我，因為我們從沒在一起過。」迪克說「所以你們可以試試女孩戰術，我不在意，真的。」

    「我知道我知道。」馬爾敷衍地說，臉上帶著那種迪克最討厭的“他還只是個小孩子，不懂事，所以我們得多罩著他”的表情「總之，我們還試過了說要幫他寫作業，告訴他級長浴室的通關密碼，給他最新型號的掃帚，在他想要惡作劇時幫他掩護，幫他搞到魁地奇聯盟杯的門票，幫他上課讓他可以翹課，給他動物尾巴的簽名照，免費提供他想要的藥草—我們能試的都試了，但沃利不為所動。」

    「哇，你們真的很想讓他回去是吧？」迪克嘆為觀止地說。沃利沒答應真是太神奇了。

    「說過了我們很需要他。」

    「那你們更不應該找我了，要是這些都沒讓沃利屈服，我又能拿沃利什麼辦法。」迪克聳肩。

    「這正是我一直在強調的，老兄—你了解沃利，你肯定能找到下手的地方。」馬爾說「而且，不用太謙虛，你根本不需要手段，沃利這麼聽你的話。」

    _沃利聽我的話？_

_**沃利聽我的話？我沒聽錯吧？沃利聽我的話—那個沃利？**_ 迪克震驚地凝視馬爾，確定對方不是在說笑。他們現在在說哪個沃利？ ** _好，他沒有，但這絕對是個天大的笑話！_**

    「你憑哪一個印象覺得沃利很聽我的話？」迪克用有些高亢的語調說，激動了些「他從沒在聽！每一次他看起來安分守己的時候，就是他要搞破壞的時候。他會趁你不注意，然後讓你後悔自己應該要好好看著他的！」

    「瞧，你很了解他！」馬爾興奮地說。

    「我就是了解他才知道他不會聽我的！」迪克喊道「要是沃利決心做或不做某件事，任何人去勸都不會有用。」

    「可是你一定能找到某種方法說服他，讓他改變主意。」馬爾不死心地說。

    「也許可以，也許不能，但這取決於沃利的意願，不是我。」迪克揮了揮手。

    「拜託，兄弟，幫點忙。」

    「不要，這是沃利的選擇。」迪克皺著眉拒絕馬爾「而且說真的，馬爾，這件事到底跟我什麼關係？問題是沃利和你們的，選擇權在沃利上，是你們想要沃利回去，有麻煩的也是你們。你不覺得整件事加上我太多餘了嗎？」

    「因為沃利的事就是你的事，老兄—這不是很明顯嗎？」馬爾理所當然地說。

    **_棒透了。現在，我又多了一個可以舉例什麼叫奇怪觀念的例子。_** 迪克眉頭深鎖，戳揉著太陽穴。大概是他跟沃利“冷戰”和好後的副作用，這就是為什麼任何事都不該有破綻的原因。

    破綻代表災難，代表更多的修補。

    **_愚蠢，以及愚蠢至極。_**

    「答案仍然是不要。」迪克強硬地說，緊抱著自己的胸「這跟我沒有關係，去找沃利，他不要的話就是不要。」

    「拜託—」馬爾的上半身靠上前「迪克，如果你幫忙，我們就幫你追回沃利，教你幾個秘訣。」

    「…那正是我最不想要，也最不需要的東西。」他忍住大叫。見鬼的，他才不需要！

    「那你還有什麼想要的？任何東西我們都會想辦法弄給你！」馬爾著急地說。

    「沒有，我沒有想要的東西。」迪克扳著臉說。

    如果他學習上缺少了什麼，他只需要跟布魯斯講一聲，或者他可以直接買下，布魯斯每個月固定會給他一些錢讓他“自由”使用。

    「你一定有想要的吧？」

    「沒。」

    馬爾半瞇著眼，懷疑地打量他。迪克任由他看，死也不鬆口，他沒那麼心軟。嘿，他不殘忍，這只是他從經驗中學習到的教訓。

    「也許你現在不承認，但我們總會找到你心中的渴望的。」馬爾慢慢地站起來。

    不了解對方的意思，迪克困惑地注視著對方，只見馬爾轉身到一半，忽然又回頭，用手指著迪克。

    「我們等著瞧，我會找到的。」他嘶嘶低沉說。

    接著，馬爾就離開了。迪克看著他的背影，仍然搞不清楚沃利給他惹進了什麼麻煩。

    「他走了嗎？」沃利的聲音從他的後方探過來。

    「嗯哼。」

    「太好了—」沃利發出放鬆的聲音，然後拉出迪克旁邊的椅子，坐上椅子「梅林啊，我快被他煩死，他這一個禮拜從我起床開始就纏著我不放。我都不知道馬爾也能這麼恐怖。」

    「我以為馬爾早就接受你退出球隊了。」早在沃利向馬爾告知退隊時，馬爾就勸了沃利一陣子，但也很快就放棄，之後也沒再提起，沒想到最近開始緊迫盯人「怎麼了？」

    「問問你們的凱倫‧比徹為什麼要取消馬爾的約會。」沃利說「馬爾以為是因為我們—他們大輸給斯萊哲林，凱倫覺得丟臉就把他甩了。」

    「凱倫怎麼可能會為這麼無聊的理由就甩了他？她大概只是在忙著準備N.E.W.Ts吧。」他前幾天才看到凱倫在超過宵禁時間後抱著一疊書回到友誼廳。

    「啊…差點忘了你們拉文克勞忙起來是什麼樣了。」沃利恍然大悟地說「我還以為一定是他忘了交往二周年之類的，還安慰了他。那根本沒什麼啊，你也常常這麼做。」

    「起碼我跟你約的時候不會遲到。」迪克回擊他「所以，跟他說是他想多了，就沒事了？」

    「不確定…自從我—他們輸給斯萊哲林後，斯萊哲林那夥渾蛋就不斷找機會嘲諷、羞辱格蘭分多，你也看到他們好幾次差點要打起來了。」

    “差點”是個有待商榷的詞。

    **_卡梅倫_ _‧_ _馬肯特可不贊同這句話。_** 迪克想。斯萊哲林的卡倫梅昨天才為了不知名的原因送進聖蒙果醫院。

    沃利顯然也想到同一件事，他對著迪克笑。

    「壞傢伙終於得到了報應，哈。」沃利幸災樂禍地說。

    「從沒說過同情他。」迪克露出斜笑「一定是他自找的，那傢伙真該學點教訓的。」

    「反正我們總會找到機會回敬他。」沃利哼了一聲「渾球。他、塔彭絲跟湯米我都討厭。」

    「只要是斯萊哲林的你就討厭。」迪克移開視線。現在也晚了，他想回去休息，於是開始整理桌面上的東西「你打算回去球隊嗎？」

    「什麼？當然不—要不然我這禮拜在躲什麼？你難道看不出來我有多不願意回去球隊嗎？」沃利幫迪克把桌上的書本疊在一起。

    迪克將墨水瓶蓋好。

    「當然。因為你絕對沒有偷偷去看球隊練習，也沒有因為球隊輸球而沮喪得大吃特吃，更沒有在三更半夜哀傷地撫摸火閃電，好像你人生中最美好的事物消失似的。」

    「嘿！我才沒有！我已經—他們已經—我才不在乎，我完全不在乎。」沃利固執地繃緊下巴。

    「嗯哼。為什麼你這麼堅持不歸隊？」迪克問「他們給你的條件夠你快樂一輩子了，接受對你沒什麼壞處。」

    沃利默不作聲，一直沒回覆他，於是迪克停止動作，回頭看對方在幹什麼，結果對上了沃利一臉不開心的眼睛。

   **_喔天了，他又要開始了。_** 迪克摀住他的耳朵。

    「你不是要接受馬爾的條件吧？我真不敢相信！你竟然為了幾個不重要的東西拋棄了你最好的朋友，你應該要站在我這邊的！虧你剛才還表現得一副“我尊重沃利的選擇”的樣子，結果你沒堅持幾分鐘就在想背叛我了—」沃利激動地揮舞他的雙手。

    沃利爆發性的長篇大論，毫無道理的跳躍性思考—他一點都不懷念這些，很好，他反而開始懷念起他們冷戰時的安寧了。

    他真應該好好享受一下那些時光，多讀點好書，多吃點美食，多休息點，而不是滿腦子過度意識沃利不在旁邊的事實，那種寧靜不是每一次都會有的。

    「沃利，你這白癡，閉嘴。」迪克依舊摀著耳朵，翻了白眼「我只是好奇而已。你從沒告訴我你的理由，也沒跟我說你要退出，你離開隊伍的事我還是很久以後才從珂琳那知道。」

    「呃，你不是因為我沒告訴你而生氣吧？」沃利忽然擔憂地問。

    「不。我不像你一樣會為了這種小事生氣。」他嫌棄了瞥了沃利一眼「考慮到你確實不該在馬爾同意前就告訴我，而且這也攸關了你們球隊的勝利，你對我說謊也沒錯。」

    「我不是…」沃利開口，然後又停下。

    「不是什麼？」

    「反正我沒對你說謊。」沃利悶悶地說。

    沃利抿著嘴，不說話，倒回椅背去，慢不經心地把疊在一起的書又攤開來，偶爾悄悄地看了看迪克，視線飄來飄去。

    「你不說就算了。」迪克放過他，倒也沒生氣。

    「謝了，夥計！」沃利的表情瞬間綻出笑容，用拳頭輕敲了迪克的肩膀。

    沃利迅速地把書疊回去，塞到迪克的懷裡，接著拿起迪克的背包揹到自己的肩上。

    「走吧，我們回格蘭分多塔玩點爆炸牌！」沃利催促他「不玩巫師棋，你老是作弊。」

    「我從沒作弊，你能玩得這麼爛也算是天賦了。你少惹你的棋子生氣搞不好還有機會贏。」

    迪克將懷裡的書推整齊，這些是圖書館的書，除了一本《一百種魔法使用哲學》是他當作消遣用的，其他都是變形學相關書籍。他將它們一個個歸還到書架上。

    在走出圖書館時，迪克的思緒回到了馬爾。如果馬爾會因為誤會解開而放棄那是好事，但他實在不覺得事情會這麼簡單畫上句點。

    所以他最好做好心理準備，因為很明顯的，馬爾已經打算把目標轉到他身上了。大概是因為他這幾天因沃利狼狽的模樣而大肆嘲笑的報應吧。

    迪克好奇著，馬爾所謂的等著瞧是什麼意思呢？

    隔天，迪克跟沃利來到餐廳，還沒坐下就看見馬爾靠近他們，沃利一溜煙跑走。對方一手端著滿是奶油的糕點，在迪克露出困惑樣子的同時，他想到這應該就是馬爾的等著瞧。

    一個糕點？哼嗯，所以這就是他們的戰術。

    「這是家傳老祕方做出的糕點，你可以聞到微微的蜂蜜味與奶油的鮮奶味，只要吃一口包你好吃到一整天心情好得不得了。」馬爾用刻意誇飾的語氣說「怎麼樣？」

    「抱歉，馬爾，沒興趣。」知道對方的用意在於收買，迪克似笑非笑地拒絕。關於食物的美好，沃利絕對能講得比這些更好。

    「你真的不要？這可是排隊排了好久都不一定買得到的超稀有豪華甜點—！」馬爾激動地說。

    「不。」

    馬爾喃喃說著“喔老兄，我真搞不懂現在的小子，他們都好奇怪”，然後就離開了，也沒多糾纏他。如果只是這個程度的，迪克想應該也沒什麼，他應付得來。沃利在幾分鐘後才回來，迪克藉此調侃了他。

    這個想法在他上完早晨的第一堂課，馬爾在短暫的休息時間拿著另一本高年級用書說要給他時開始有了變化。

    _**他不會打算在每一次休息時間都來找我吧？**_ 迪克瞠目結舌地再次拒絕馬爾的收買行為。他以為起碼要等到中午才會再見到馬爾，雖然對方還是沒有多加糾纏，但…他有不好的預感，不是那種“沃利又要拉我去做蠢事”的預感，而是“情勢將會越來越糟”的那種預感。

    第二堂的休息時間馬爾又故作重施，只是換不同的物品出現，在這個時候，迪克決定責怪他的預感。

    在那之後，每一天裡，從早餐開始，馬爾會固定出現在迪克吃早餐的位置上，在之後是每一堂的下課時間，午餐時間，下課時間，晚餐時間，魁地奇練習完後，到最後的回拉文克勞塔前的一小片刻時段，每一天都是如此，相同的時間，相同的交易誘惑，只是不同的東西。最初是食物，蛋糕、牧羊人派、水果塔、烤牛肉配上馬鈴薯等，但在迪克一次次拒絕後，就多了書本—大量的書本，還有魔法物品，最精彩的還有一個能夠借到在禁忌區書本的教授簽名。

    他真懷疑馬爾哪來那麼多時間，如果可以，他反而想向馬爾請教一下。

    到了第三天迪克仍沒有妥協之後，馬爾的行為更加變本加厲，甚至連迪克的晚間的休閒時段馬爾都會冒出來，企圖用任何東西來賄賂他。似乎不論迪克在哪裡，馬爾都有辦法找到他。

    到了第四天，迪克開始認真地在躲馬爾，前三天他還能不去太在意，但連續幾天下來，他折服在馬爾的毅力上了，而且—套用沃利的說法—那真的布魯斯級的恐怖，超越卡爾德等級。

    倒不是馬爾會強迫他，也不是一直用言語來疲乏轟炸，占用他所有的時間，馬爾做的只有不斷塞物品給他，一旦迪克拒絕了，對方也只是失望地離開，在下一次換了另一個東西來誘惑他。然而，每一天，每一次都要應付馬爾，還是讓迪克感到身心疲憊，特別是他現在為了魁地奇練習已經忙得不可開交了，實在不想花力氣在應對馬爾上。而且，馬爾忽然竄出來也常常讓他嚇了一跳，他真的受不了每一個小時都這樣。

    他現在驚嚇到連去格蘭分多找沃利都不太敢，就怕會被馬爾逮住，只用雙面鏡跟沃利聯絡，或是讓沃利來找他。

    他一直以為他自己是個不容易受到驚嚇，抗壓性強的人，現在看來，他太高估了自己。

    要是他是個非常沉穩的人，他就不會在走廊的對面一看到馬爾立刻落荒而逃，心有餘悸得覺得對方像個魂魅一樣纏著他不放，這還是他身體反射動作，不是他思考後下的反應。這下可好，他還有什麼資格去笑沃利呢？

    他靠在牆上暫時歇息，喘著氣。冷靜，他非常需要冷靜—大量的冷靜。他不是不久前才發誓他該多用大腦再行動的嗎？

    忽然間，一雙手抓住他的肩膀，將他拐進了另一個長廊，他隨即甩開對方的手，拿出了魔仗，指向對方。看輕來者是誰後，他放下魔咒。

    「呃，嗨，阿提米斯，不是針對妳，我以為妳是…想攻擊我的人。」迪克試著表達出他的友好，收回魔仗。

    阿提米斯凝視著他，眼底有一絲危險的警戒，帶著滿滿的防備，那個眼神是每一次她看著迪克時會有的，他知道，因為他很早就注意到了，他以為阿提米斯會更早來找他。

    「我知道這間學校的理事長之一是你的監護人。」阿提米斯用一種警告的口吻說。

    那讓迪克愣了一下，但他很快就意識到它代表的涵義—我知道你的秘密，所以你也別想戳破我的秘密。

    所以，阿提米斯已經知道她當初的謊言有多麼顯而易見，也許迪克當時不該那麼刻意，也不該刺激她的。

    「抱歉讓你失望…不過…」迪克發出笑聲「布魯斯跟我的關係不是秘密，它只是鮮少人知道，而我們不會宣揚而已。」

    「我親耳聽到你否認他是你的養父。」阿提米斯的口氣滿是不相信。

    「他不是我的養父。」迪克說，或許說得有點太急，太過大聲「他是我的監護人，從我八歲那年開始，也僅只於此。」

    **_我已經有一個父親了。一個就夠了。_** 迪克想，但沒必要告訴阿提米斯。

    阿提米斯的表情變為困惑，似乎不能理解這種說法。不怪她，沃利也不能理解，除了他跟布魯斯外，沒人可以。

    「你們的關係…不好？」奇妙的是，她的語氣中包含著隱晦的關懷、理解，還有另一種稍縱即逝的情感。

    「不能這麼說，我們只是…」只是什麼？偶爾迪克會這麼想「聽著，布魯斯幫了我很多，我們是家人，只是跟你們的定義不一樣而已。」

    「你是指跟一般人的定義不一樣。」阿提米斯說。

    「複雜的家庭關係，哼？」迪克微微戲言道。

    阿提米斯瞪著他，向他越來越靠近，迪克沒後退，他直視著阿提米斯的眼睛。

    「如果你—」她抓著迪克的領子。

    「別擔心，阿提米斯，我不會把妳的秘密說出去，我對於保守秘密很有把握。」迪克向她保證「這是妳的秘密，我不會干涉妳。妳不需要用威脅來讓我閉嘴，我知道秘密對一個人來說有多重要。」

    他尊重所有人擁有自己的秘密，就像沃利守著退出球隊的秘密，就像他自己不願讓人知道的，就像布魯斯的，他從沒去洩漏屬於別人的秘密。沃利曾問過他為什麼阿提米斯會提起他，即便他有他的推論，他也沒告訴沃利。

    阿提米斯沒鬆手，她的表情十分兇狠，雙眼如刀鋒般銳利，但迪克覺得他還看見了不安與惶恐。

    「嘿…告訴妳一個秘密。」迪克勾出微笑「確實布魯斯跟我的關係不是秘密，但我不想讓太多人知道這件事，所以如果妳能幫我保守這個訊息，我會感激不盡。」

    阿提米斯詫異地微微張大眼睛，劍拔弩張的情緒頓時消散不少。

    「為什麼你…」阿提米斯疑惑地說。

    「就像我剛才說的，我知道秘密對一個人來說有多重要。」迪克安撫地說「不過我不介意妳問問身邊的人對布魯斯‧韋恩的觀感怎麼樣，你會發現很有意思的樂趣。」

    阿提米斯放開他，退後幾步，但也沒離去，她站在那裏一會。

    「誰要攻擊你？」阿提米斯問。

    「沒人。」

    「你的反應過大了，而且你被我抓住的第一個反應是拿出魔杖，你在防備。」阿提米斯指出來，但不像是威脅。

    「只是最近有點過於緊繃。要是有人一天到晚都追著妳跑，妳也會如此的。」迪克聳肩「關鍵字：馬—爾。」

    「我聽說了，我上次看見他們聚在一起討論你。」阿提米斯說「他們說非得要那個大嘴巴的紅髮小子才行，否則他們會輸。」

    「可能吧。」他注意到阿提米斯用了“他們”，而非“我們”，沃利退出球隊後一直堅持用那個詞。

    「你真的不知道那傻小子退隊的原因？」

    「他沒告訴我，我也不會逼他說。這是他的小秘密。」

    阿提米斯看著他。

    「你真的會保守秘密？」她問。

    「我很擅長。」

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克戰戰兢兢地東張西望，他躲藏在牆壁的後方，將自己的身影藏到影子之下，他這樣子躲已經躲了大約半小時，仍然還不敢輕易走出陰影。馬爾隨時都有可能冒出來，從四面八方。他是不是被下了定位咒之類的玩意？

    可怕。他拒絕讓他的心臟在今天受到第二次驚嚇。

    昨天，他甚至作夢夢到他在上課的途中，他的墨水空了，馬爾忽然間在他一旁問他需不需要墨水，嚇得他驚醒，那已經足以證明他現在精神的狀態。搞不好哪天馬爾被逼急了，還真的會這麼做。

    他瞥向他的錶，下午三時，他應該要在半小時之後到魁地奇球場，格蘭分多與赫奇帕奇的比賽會在一小時之後開始，珂琳要求他們隊員每個人在提前半小時先集合，不過現在他需要一點勇氣。

    **_就是現在。_** 迪克想，命令他的腳踏出第一步，但他的大腦拒絕傳輸這項指令。 ** _也許再等個三分鐘。_**

    「迪克。」芭芭拉出現在牆的正前方「你躲在這裡幹嘛？」她的眉毛輕輕一皺。

    「噓噓—小芭—」迪克把她拉進了牆壁後頭，動作太快，導致芭芭拉向前撞到牆壁「抱歉。」他趕緊道歉。

    他探頭看了看。呼，馬爾沒出現。

    「你最好說清楚你又再搞什麼鬼，迪克。」芭芭拉不開心地摸著她撞到的手「我的手跟我的頭很不高興。」

    「我在躲馬爾。」迪克回答他，收回他的視線「我想他應該跟他的隊伍在一塊，不過…還是小心點。」

    「他還沒放棄？」芭芭拉同情地問，還在摸她的手。

    「一點都沒有。」迪克悲慘地說。

    而芭芭拉竟然笑了。

    「你的表情—哈哈，不是每次都有機會看你這麼狼狽的，迪克。」她笑道，好像迪克說了一個笑話。

    「繼續笑吧，小芭，希望妳的手跟頭高興了。」迪克窘迫地說。

    芭芭拉又多笑了幾下，才說道。

    「我有點訝異你竟沒早點妥協，擺脫馬爾。你可以勸沃利一兩句，之後就交給沃利決定，也不算是毀約。」芭芭拉提議。「能讓馬爾不再糾纏你，還可以拿到不錯的回報，一箭雙鵰。」

    「不想欺騙人。」迪克嘟噥道。

    「我想你在找的句子是：『不想讓沃利不高興。』，我可以想像他知道後的反應。」

    迪克嘆氣。

    「我只是不想在不瞭解情況下去妄自下決定，或評論沃利的決定。他有…自己的想法。」迪克說，隨即微笑「而且，馬爾誘惑的東西沒一個能讓我心動的，教授簽名還不錯，不過不是我想要的書，能夠加快閱讀的眼鏡我也早有了，所以真要說，這項交易不怎麼吸引人。」

    收買要懂人心，這是一個訣竅。

    「雖然我問過你，但沃利真的沒告訴你他為什麼要退出？」芭芭拉問。

    「如果每當有人問我這個問題，我就能得到一元，我就能變布魯斯了。答案是：『不。』，問題是：『為什麼大家都認為我一定知道？』」

    「因為那不是問題。」芭芭拉回答他「你沒想到任何可能性？」

    迪克想了一下，才回答。

    「一個。」他承認。

    「是？」

    「不知道你這麼八卦，小芭。」迪克說。

    芭芭拉哼了一聲作為回應。

    「那你現在打算怎麼辦？讓馬爾繼續追著你不放，直到比賽結束？」芭芭拉問。

    「不知道。我希望他早點意識到那不是我能決定的，沃利不會因為我幾句話就改變主意。」

    「我會說你騙人的功力又上一層樓了，不過讓我們假裝那是事實，以免會有太尷尬的對話出現。」芭芭拉說「回到馬爾的問題上，你知道你有別的選擇，你有朋友。」

    聽出芭芭拉的暗示，迪克心一沉。

    「不。」他說。

    「迪克…」

    「只是馬爾，我應付得來，別擔心，小芭。」

    迪克給了芭芭拉一個微笑，但芭芭拉不理情，她那“你又來了”的目光如此顯而易見。

    「那麼，我把你的問題留給你。」芭芭拉慢慢地說。

    這些對話越來越危險，他能感覺到隱藏在文字底下的刺。很相似，那些他跟沃利“冷戰”時，芭芭拉、札塔娜與他對話的畫面還歷歷在目。那時，她們試圖要迪克建議，而他…他沒控制好當時的煩躁與思緒，覺得她們介入過深，干預過多。

    有時候，他不喜歡別人過於強勢地指使他做什麼，或是詢問過於私人的事，那像是有人進入了他的地盤，就算那人先很有禮貌地招呼他也一樣。平常的他，知道怎麼委婉地表達拒絕，適度地讓對方知道他的界線在哪，而那一次，不是平常的他。

    「妳還在生氣？」迪克小心地問。

    「只要你好好補償就沒人在生氣。」芭芭拉沒好氣地說「下禮拜四晚上八時在圖書館見，別忘記帶上沃利。」

    「沒問題。」迪克笑道。沃利肯定會覺得莫名其妙。

    「很好。」芭芭拉說「我要回寢室換個衣服，等會見了，迪克。」

    芭芭拉一轉身，迪克就急急忙忙叫住她。

    「小芭，等等—」迪克追上她「我也要回拉文克勞塔，我跟妳一起回去。」

    芭芭拉看著他，接著爆發出笑聲。

    「你真的—哈…真的很怕馬—馬爾，對吧？」她笑得上不接下氣「噢—我一定要跟小札說，我們的無所畏懼先生終於害怕了。」

    「不是這樣的，小芭。」迪克困窘地說。

    「需要我牽著你的手一起去球場嗎？」芭芭拉還在笑。

    「…不需要。」

    雖然芭芭拉換衣服的時間久了點，但他們還是準時抵達球場。赫奇帕奇與格蘭分多的學生面對面分開，黃土色與紅色鮮明地對立著，樂隊位於觀眾席的一小角。旗子在空中飄揚。比賽還未開始，觀眾席的聲響還只是喧嘩，彼此交頭接耳，他們聊天著，大笑著，分散的聲音顯得毫無秩序。

    他們的隊友就坐在右手側最後一排，在短暫的招呼後，迪克與芭芭拉隨便找了個空位坐下—說實在，他們也沒太多選擇，因為只有四個空的位置能選，大部分的隊員都到了。札塔娜還沒到，他們幫她占了一個位置。

    札塔娜在不久後抵達，頭髮有些凌亂，看起來像是奔跑過來的，臉頰還有點紅潤，珂琳責備了她的遲到。最後一名隊員也在一分鐘之後跑了過來，同樣被珂琳予以斥責。

    「行了，隊長，點到為止。」坐在札塔娜旁邊的黑髮青年制止她，他是羅奇，是個沒有近視，卻還是戴著黑框眼鏡的怪胎。

    珂琳瞪了那人一眼後，咳了兩聲，吸引球隊的注意。

    「很高興能見到各位，恭維的開場白我也不多說，你們不愛聽，我也不愛說。格蘭分多是我們下一場的對手，我們必須徹底摸清沒有維斯特，格蘭分多會用什麼新的隊型，目前只有上一場比賽能夠當作參考，所以不需要我提醒，你們都明白這場比賽相當重要，我要你們仔細地觀察追球手的走位，以及他們每個人的位置。我不要等會討論時，有人搞不清楚狀況，懂了？」珂琳說。

    珂琳警告性地橫掃了他們每個人，最後停留在剛才制止她的黑髮青年，最後才收回，坐回椅子。

    「她心情不太好。」迪克小聲地說。

    「她心情總是不好。」羅奇說，頭轉過來後，看到是迪克說的，他忽然一愣，說了“抱歉”，就將頭轉到另一邊。

    看著對方的反應，迪克有些沮喪地低下了點頭。這是他活該，怪不了沃利或別人。

    他跟沃利不說話的那段時間，拉文克勞很多人—包含他的朋友、學長姐—為了他付出很多的幫助，安慰他，想讓他忘記跟沃利之間的不愉快，他們完全站在他這裡支持他，還幫他規劃了路線，好讓他可以不用遇上沃利，還有人聽說沃利在找他，故意去給錯誤的訊息，混淆沃利。

    他們是真的認為他們兩個撕破臉了，認為錯在沃利上，所以他們會在他面前責罵沃利，最初迪克覺得有點趣味，反正也不會太苛責，還偶爾附和一兩句，但到最後只要他聽到一句沃利的不好，心中就會升起一股怒火，然後他開始躲所有人，拒絕所有人的幫助。

    再之後，他跟沃利就像什麼也沒發生一樣和好，那肯定讓那些當初真心的人感到被利用，辛苦通通化為烏有，而迪克也無法給他們一個很好的說詞。

    所以，還能說什麼？他們太有理由生他的氣，他活該。

    芭芭拉用肩膀撞了下他的肩，迪克揚起他的頭。

    「別想太多，會好起來的。」札塔娜說，又補充道「無懼先生。」她輕笑著。

    「…你聽小芭說了。謝謝你啊，小芭，我感覺人與人之間充滿了信任與友情。」迪克憋起嘴。

    「不用謝。」芭芭拉笑道。

    **_放棄吧，你贏不了芭芭拉。_** 迪克想，看著芭芭拉的臉。最好的反擊就是不讓對方攻擊。

    「話說回來，小札，妳剛才在幹嘛？從沒見過妳遲到，你總是會提早到。」迪克不動聲色地說。

    「太明顯了，迪克。」札塔娜笑，接著臉色變得正經些「我在跟我爸說話。」

    「仍然說服不了他？」迪克問。

    「他還是覺得魁地奇太危險。不，這次不太一樣，他退讓—他認為他退讓了—同意我去當追球手，只要我放棄做打擊手。」札塔娜嘆氣「根本不是這樣。」

    不能說不理解札塔娜父親的擔憂，打擊手跟其他球員不一樣，他們需要面對的是搏格，其他球員只需要躲開搏格，但打擊手需要衝向搏格。

    「父親。」芭芭拉跟著嘆氣「我爸也不太喜歡我當打擊手。」

    「起碼妳爸不會強迫妳，他尊重妳的選擇，小芭。」札塔娜說「我知道他是擔心，可是……」

    「父親。」芭芭拉又說了一次。

    「妳是個很棒的打擊手，小札—妳們都是。」迪克看了眼芭芭拉，對方露出滿意的微笑「他總有一天會明白的。要是失去妳，我們會被搏格修理得很慘」

    「你是應該這麼想。」芭芭拉說「你從不注意搏格的動向，只會直衝。記得他有次為了追金探子，直直向搏格衝去嗎？」她對札塔娜說。

    「我以為那正是打擊手存在的目的。」迪克聳肩。何況只會魯莽行衝直撞的人明明是沃利，要比誰被搏格打中較多次，絕對是沃利。

    迪克面向札塔娜。

    「即便妳退出了，妳還是我們最優秀的打擊手。」迪克說。

    「和—我最好的搭檔。」芭芭拉說。

    「謝了，迪克，小芭。不覺得我們還太早說甜蜜話了嗎？先別說得我會離開似的，你們想甩開我，得再努力點。」札塔娜淺淺一笑。

     希望如此。因為家庭因素退出球隊並非少見，每隻球隊都會面臨到主力球員離開球隊的窘境，理由可能是課業壓力、家庭因素、交了男女朋友、私人因素等等，更古怪的理由迪克也聽過，那次是赫奇帕奇的球員，說是因為被占卜出不宜運動否則會有不幸之災。

    只要主力球員離開隊伍，對球隊來說，都是一種災難，若替補球員跟主力球員實力懸殊，沒辦法及時頂替上，那災難可能會持續個兩、三年。四個學院之中，很少有一屆會是完美的。以這一屆比喻，拉文克勞是看守手，斯萊哲林是打擊手，赫奇帕奇是追球手與搜捕手，格蘭分多之前是搜捕手，現在又多了追球手。馬爾的著急不無道理，不是替補球員不夠強，他們一直有很好的追球手，只是他們失去的是主將，是發動攻擊的領頭人。

    **_說到沃利…他跑哪了？_** 迪克眺望觀眾席，雖然並不覺得會在那麼顯眼的地方找到沃利。他一整天聯絡不上對方，但也不是多稀奇的大事，只要是比賽當天，沃利都會鬧失蹤。

    他估計是因為沃利不想被人押來看球，但實在很沒必要，因為沃利明明會偷偷跑來看球。

    他轉了個方向，在觀眾席中間的走道上，靠近門口的拱門之下，看到了那一頭熟習的紅髮。賓果。

    沃利面無表情，沒有欣喜，沒有興奮，讓人看不出他在想什麼，那很像是每一次他上場比賽時會有的表情，專注而毫無雜念，只不過這一次，他是站在球場之外。

    舜然間，觀眾席發出鼓譟聲，迪克撤回視線。球場上裁判先走出來，不久兩方球員步出，如同鼓轟轟作響的掌聲宏壯地不一拍打。馬爾與赫奇帕奇的隊長站在中央，伸出手握住對方的手，搖了幾下，然後收回。要是另一邊斯萊哲林，這個畫面可會再增添趣味性與戲劇性，可惜。

    「…雙方隊長已經友好地握手，發誓自己會遵照規則，進行一場高水準、高道德的比賽，」廣播的人是沃利的朋友—馬修「真希望我們的朋友也能見到這一刻，唉，自己知道我說的是誰就行啦—總之，失去主將的格蘭分多與今年還是沒找到好追球手的赫奇帕奇將在今天一決勝負。兩邊的人已經騎上掃帚，就定位，而我們的裁判—」

    比賽的哨聲吹起。

    「比賽開始！先有球權的是赫奇帕奇，米利安拿到球，閃過了格蘭分多一名球員，今年格蘭分多的防守依舊不如它的攻擊火力—」

    米利安傳球給另一個在中央的球員，讓那名球員將球往球框射出，但球並沒有越過格蘭分多的框，馬爾擋下球，把球傳給自己的隊友。

    「看起來…馬爾的身手還是很厲害，他應該會是我們最大的問題。」芭芭拉說。

    「嗯—不知道馬爾的弱點改善了沒。」札塔娜說。

    「他的飛行習慣還是由左到右，而且他的位置仍然微微向左翼。」迪克說。

    雖然馬爾的阻擋很厲害，但有個小缺點，他習慣鎮守在左半邊，造成了他的右邊防線較弱，不算是致命的弱點，不過至少是一個進攻方向。

    「格蘭分多的艾沙尼亞接到了球，她傳給丹尼爾，丹尼爾又傳給了史嘉蕾—」馬修說「失去主力得分手的格蘭分多似乎決定用小球戰術，這是最早以前格蘭分多喜歡使用的戰術。」

    史嘉蕾是頂替沃利的球員，不算好，也不算差，表現平穩的一名球員。迪克的視線隨著他們的球傳送的方向移動。

    「我認為—梅林的—他們竟然犯了這麼低級的失誤了！我是說，咳，格蘭分多在傳球的過程在弄掉了球，立刻被米利安奪走，赫奇帕奇的球員一馬當先，跟著米利安，他們—他們得分了。」馬修無精打采地說「赫奇帕奇先馳得點。」

    格蘭分多即便拿到了球權，但沒過多久，失誤又出現。雖然這次赫奇帕奇的攻勢被馬爾擋住，然而接下來的情況更糟了。

    格蘭分多的失誤越來越多，攻擊帶不上來，無法有效帶來威脅，並且經常出現沒補位的狀況，造成球被奪走，最離譜的還有直接把球傳給敵方。進攻不流暢，沒有攻勢，失誤次數太多，即便馬爾能夠防止對方得分，也無法令自己的球隊得分。

    格蘭分多的觀眾席這邊陷入了一種寂靜的叫囂，仍然有樂隊奏樂，格蘭分多的學生仍賣力加油，但那是一種無力的熱情。

     在格蘭分多好不容易得了十分時，迪克聽見他前一排的人細聲討論。

    「噢…希望我這麼說不會太惡毒，但這真慘……他們是認真要打？」迪克前面的人說。

    「你那不算惡毒，說他們像是二線球員才叫狠毒。」在那人旁邊的人說「我不記得格蘭分多的追球手程度差成這樣，他們亂了。」

    亂了是一個很恰當的詞，現在的格蘭分多用了他們完全不同的戰術、走位、補防，格蘭分多並非是一隻戰術多變的球隊，從以前到現在，他們的大方針就是—進攻，再進攻。

    以前的格蘭分多，戰術繞著沃利在跑，最麻煩的是他們的誘餌戰術，不能不守沃利，不然他就會自己得分，但又不能不守他的隊友。沃利在那時候，是每隻球隊的頭痛人物，要贏格蘭分多，必須要搞定沃利這個麻煩。

    格蘭分多的戰術很簡單，但在沃利還是中心戰術時，除非有人可以阻止沃利，否則就算早猜出他們的戰略也沒大的作用。去年拉文克勞想出了個方法，也只能讓沃利在他的平均分數上少了四十分，大約是他通常能拿到的一半分數。

    史嘉蕾將球傳給艾沙尼亞，後者飛行了一陣子，在赫奇帕奇的防守者上來時，立刻將球往後傳給丹尼爾。

    「不錯的傳球。」他前面的人說道。

    **_不，太早了。如果是沃利…_** 迪克瞇起眼睛。如果是沃利，他會先閃過這名球員，他能做到，這只是小意思，然後再繞過另一個球員，把球傳出去，史嘉蕾的位置更好，應該要傳給她。

    迪克看向沃利的方向，凝視著對方眉頭深鎖，目光死死地釘在球場上，他的下巴緊繃著，咬著牙，握緊雙拳，在一次格蘭分多的追球手傳球失誤時，沃利激動地上前了幾步。

    **_為什麼你不回去？_** 迪克看著他，想著。 ** _你想要回去，你渴望在那個球場上，為什麼不回去？_**

    沃利的手指在半空中輕輕晃動，像是他握著他的火閃電，在空中閃過那些想要阻止他的人，直通得分大道，他將掃帚拉起來，做出假動作—

    但場上的人不是沃利，那個拿著球的人不是他，是他的隊友，格蘭分多雖然得分了，但僅僅是因為赫奇帕奇的看守手撲錯了方向，那是他們的運氣，而非實力。

    兩邊的分數差距拉開了，赫奇帕奇領先格蘭分多六十分，格蘭分多隊員的臉上閃過不甘，但卻激不起奮戰的熱血，防守變得散漫，攻擊畏畏縮縮，氣氛低迷得像是他們已經注定要輸了。

    _**你能夠閃過那些人，你能提起他們士氣，只要你出現在那個球場上—你自己也清楚，你明白你在球隊上的地位。**_

    **_為什麼？_**

    馬爾叫出暫停。他集合了格蘭分多的球員，迪克能看見馬爾盡力要鼓勵球員，他高舉手，揮舞著，露出自信、充滿正面的表情，但那對於他的球隊遠遠不夠。他的球員們低著頭，宛如有一股重壓正壓垮他們。

    暫停時間結束，比賽重新開始，但狀況沒有好轉，他們根本不覺得自己會贏，一個心理已經投降的球隊，始終是輸家。

    當迪克再次看向沃利的方向時，沃利已經不在那了。

    **_你在害怕什麼？_**

    最終比賽由赫奇帕奇大勝格蘭分多作為結束，如果在之前，這會是個超爆冷門的結果，但現在，這已成一個事實。

    迪克在格蘭分多拖著腳步走出球場時，嘆出氣。這不是他們熟悉的格蘭分多，不僅僅因為戰術不一樣，戰力降低，而是他們喪失了格蘭分多的精神，甚至是一個運動員不該有的態度—在比賽哨聲響起前，他們認輸了。

    即便拉文克勞球隊每個人都知道下一場的隊伍不成威脅，他們還是乖乖地出現在晚間的練習，認真地討論對應的戰術，他們很有默契地沒有去批評格蘭分多，起碼過去的格蘭分多是一隻值得尊敬的對手。

    不論對手有沒有奮戰的意志，珂琳還是在當晚練習中把他們的汗水操到最後一刻。練習結束後，迪克全身無力，虛弱地只想癱倒在地上，累得一句話都說不出來，每個人臉上都蒙上一層沙，衣服因汗水而緊貼著皮膚。

    **_床…我需要…床…_** 迪克恍惚地想，那是他現在唯一能想的。他走出熱水間，雙腳沉重地拖出球場，他抓著掃帚的那隻手毫無感覺，就好像他的手跟身體是分開的。他感到疲勞，想睡，眼皮已經快支撐不住倦意。

    **_只需要…睡…_**

    「迪克。」有人在叫他。

    **_困…_** 他繼續拖著步伐走。

    「迪克—」

    **_……好吧。_**

    他心不甘情不願地把他的頭拉起來，看向聲音的主人。

    「…馬爾。」迪克細聲說。

    「嘿，小子，想來點食物補充體能嗎？」馬爾亮出手中的烤火雞，和一瓶不知名的液體。

    「……不得不說…如果你的隊友有你一半的毅力就好了。」迪克喃喃說「還有，不要。」

    「為什麼？你肚子不餓嗎？」

    烤火雞的熏味飄散到他的鼻子，但此時他只能聞到火雞皮上的那一層油，頓時感覺到反胃，噁心，更加不舒服。他練習都練到快要吐了，怎麼還有人想塞食物給他？退一萬步講，就算沒有，他練習完也絕對不吃這麼重口味的食物。

    「不餓。」迪克說，然後他慢慢地越過馬爾，想遠離那個味道。

    「慢著，迪克。」馬爾叫住他「你覺得今天的比賽如何？」

    「哀兵政策對我沒有，馬爾。」迪克說「你們的問題也不是變弱了這麼簡單。」

    「那麼是什麼？」

    迪克停下腳步，轉過身體。

    「你們—除了你以外的人放棄了比賽。」迪克說。

    「該死的對。」馬爾苦笑，他打開他手上的罐裝飲料，一飲而盡「當我告訴你我們需要沃利，因為那影響了我們的得分，他之所以無可取代是因為沒人可以拿到跟他一樣的分數，但這遠遠超出那些，沒了沃利，他們不知道怎麼打球，每一個失誤都讓他們以為是自己能力不足，而沃利不在，沒有人可以補救那些錯誤，他們失去了信心。」

    「別把問題推給沃利。」迪克回擊道「畏懼失敗，無法適應新的戰術，扛不起壓力—那是你們的—」

    「我知道。」馬爾打斷他，嘆氣「聽著，我們今天打了場丟人的比賽，我只是心情糟透了。」

    格蘭分多的隊長那壯碩的肩膀垮了下來，臉上的疲憊如此明顯。迪克不知道能說什麼，於是他保持沉默。

    有那麼一個人，能夠改變很多事情，但那麼一個人，選擇了不做改變，選擇了一個違背他真心的決定，即便他滿心渴望著改變。

    然而，選擇仍然是選擇。

    那個夜晚，迪克躺在床上，徹夜未眠。

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克是被打醒的。

    「希望你記得，我的課不是讓你補眠用的，理查‧格雷森。」台上的布瑞德教授說，接著對迪克面前拿著捆起的書的男學生說「謝謝，亞當，你可以回到位置上了。」

     布瑞德教授是住在霍格沃茨的鬼魂，教導魔法史，聽說他活—死了好幾年，有些歷史是他親身經歷的。他的身體呈半透明。在離地面上微微飄起。

    「就如我剛才說到的—」

    在亞當回到位置上後，布瑞德教授繼續他的講課。

    「夥計，你還好嗎？」沃利在迪克身旁悄聲問。

    「撐得住。」迪克說，微微晃動腦袋，想讓自己清醒點「他剛才講了什麼？」

    「呃…」沃利看著他雜亂的筆記，上面還有一些亂七八糟的塗鴉。

    「當我沒問。」迪克忍住哈欠，抓緊羽毛筆，將黑板上的重點抄進他的筆記裡「順帶一說，你的年份抄錯了，是1923年，不是1932年。」

    「什麼？」沃利抓起他的筆記，看了看黑板，又看了看筆記，最後震驚地看著迪克「你怎麼做到的？你剛才明明都在睡！而且你怎麼看得懂我寫了什麼，我自己都看不懂—」

    「不知道，不在乎。」迪克敷衍地說，甚至懶得再糾正沃利筆記的另一個錯誤，反正這堂課沃利都靠他的筆記。

    沃利盯著他，瞅了眼布瑞德教授。

    「你要不要再睡一下？」

    「是啊，我的頭已經忘記剛才被打的事了。」迪克說，又甩了幾下頭「再說了，你又不抄筆記。」

    「那我來抄，你休息？」

    「不用，我不做點事會更想睡，反正再十分鐘就下課了。」迪克頭也不抬地振筆疾書。

    沃利往錶一看，又驚恐地看著迪克。

    「你到底怎麼做到的？」

    「不知道，不在乎。」

    沃利噘嘴，迪克還是沒有心情理他。等一下中午他要先找地方睡，他再不睡晚上的練習絕對會要他的命。

    不過還有馬爾這一關……該死的馬爾，天殺的馬爾，去他的馬爾，他馬爾的馬爾。

    「夥計，珂琳到底對你做了什麼啊？」沃利問「我就知道那個女魔頭是個瘋子。」

    「不，我只是昨晚沒什麼睡…嗯—恰恰好是我的錯，我不該在睡前想東想西。」

    「你在想什麼？」沃利狐疑地問。

    「一個哲學問題。」迪克說「一個人的自由意志重要，還是一個人的真實慾望重要？」

    「…這是—」

    「舉例來說，有個人很喜歡某件東西，喜歡得不得了，但因為某些原因他選擇不收，但他還是好喜歡那樣東西，捨不得放棄，即便其他人勸他拿那個東西沒什麼，或者說得到那樣東西會讓他快樂，對他不會造成不好影響，然而他想了想還是不要。」

    「呃……」沃利皺著眉頭「我還是聽不懂。」

    「有趣。想到最後我也搞不懂我在想什麼。」

    「哈？」

    迪克沒回應他了，把布瑞德教授強調的重點在筆記上畫上星號。沒過多久，下課鈴聲響起，學生們迫不急待地衝出教室。

    迪克把最後一句抄下，收拾好他的東西，跟著沃利一起離開教室。

    **_睡—睡—睡—再走幾步就能回寢室了。_** 迪克告訴自己。

    「所以…這人是誰？」沃利問。

    「什麼？」

    **_睡—睡—睡—_**

    「這個—呃，掙扎的人？肯定有誰發生了什麼事，你才這麼煩惱吧？小芭？小札？還是布魯斯？」

    迪克想了好久，他的大腦才緩慢將沃利的意思與他的理解連接在一起。

    「路人A—你知道，就是哲學問題、數學問題最喜歡使用的串場人物。」迪克說。

    沃利懷疑地看著他。

    他們正好來到了到大廳與拉文克勞塔的分叉路，沃利自然往大廳的方向前進，迪克則是往拉文克勞塔的方向傾去。沃利抓住了他的手臂。

    「夥計，你睡糊塗了，餐廳要往這走。」沃利說。

    「我要先回寢室補眠，讓我腦袋清楚點，我才能夠回到我正常水平來反諷你。你自己去吃吧。」

    「你不能不吃午餐，這很不健康。」沃利抓得更緊了些「而且你不補充點能量，讓肚子空著，晚間練習你會死得很慘。」

    「但我現在不睡，我現在就會死得很慘，如果要死，我寧願選活長一點的。」迪克說，但沃利還是不肯放手，於是他補充「我晚餐時會抓點食物吃。」

    「你最好照你說的。」沃利慢慢地把手鬆開。

    「好的，披著沃利皮的阿爾弗雷德。」

    「夥計！」

    「好的，披著沃利皮，有著沃利那一張囉嗦的嘴的阿爾弗雷德。」

    迪克大約睡了兩個小時，雖然還是很困，身體還是很痠痛，但精神好了很多，要應付下午的課與晚間練習已經足夠了。

    到了晚間練習，似乎是因為昨晚練習太多人吃不消，珂琳今天只有讓他們進行簡單的基礎訓練，以及重新討論戰術，就讓解散。即便如此，幾天下來的疲倦，還是讓迪克只想快點倒回床上。

    他沖完澡，把衣服隨意地套上，拖著他的掃帚離開了熱水間，這些畫面太過熟悉，就跟昨晚一樣，所以當他以為他會在外面看見馬爾，結果並非如此時，確實讓他著實訝異了一會。

    「嘿，夥計。」沃利一看見他就露出微笑，揮揮雙手，示意他過去那裡。

    保守起見，迪克環顧了下四周。還真的沒有馬爾。他靠近沃利。

    「你來這裡幹嘛？」迪克問。

    「給你打氣的東西。雖然你確實吃了晚餐，但你只吃了一點馬鈴薯泥，那根本不能算正餐的玩意—」沃利一邊說，一邊摸索他的包包，最後摸出了一包藍色小袋子「我想你可能餓了，所以我給你帶了食物。」

    迪克接過小袋子，握著它，能感覺到一點溫度。

    「我不在練習完後吃東西，沃利，你應該清楚。」迪克說。

    「你不在練習完後吃味道濃，太甜，太膩，太鹹，太辣的東西，你喜歡吃帶著一點甜味，重點是調味簡單的食物。」沃利故作思考地說，然後微笑「是啊，我清楚。」

    「所以…你帶了什麼？」迪克笑了笑，將袋子的束口鬆開「小甜餅？」

    「沒錯！」沃利得意地咧嘴一笑。

    「這還看起來像是阿爾弗雷德做的，你不是—」

    「不，我自己做的，但我確定它們同樣好吃。」沃利說「最好信任我的廚藝，否則你會後悔的。」

    迪克從袋子裡拿了一個餅乾，不大不小，剛好能一口吃完。他放進嘴巴裡，咬了幾口便嚥下。很好吃，雖然跟阿爾弗雷德做的味道不一樣，但很好吃，只有一點甜味與麵粉味，沒有多餘的香料。

    「哼嗯…你是對的。」迪克說，他又拿了一個。

    「我當然是對的。」沃利洋洋得意地說，手又往包包裡摸來摸去「好的…解決完你的生理慾望，讓我來解決你的心理慾望…」

    「還沒結束？」迪克笑道。

    沃利舉起他的食指，另一隻還在包包裡。

    「等—在…在…啊哈，找到你了！」

    沃利拿出了一本書，迪克一看到書名，他的笑容瞬間不見，大腦來不及反應，他的身體就已經湊上前，抓著那本書—《黑魔法的使用與抵禦》。

    「你從哪裡找到的？」迪克興奮地問「我找了好久都找不到！」

    他找這本書找了好久，布魯斯不允許他看跟黑魔法相關的書，所以他不能買，只能去圖書館找相關的書，但他也不能借出去，因為會留紀錄，他唯一的方法是在館內看完。自從他上次看到一半，放回書架上後，他就再也找不到這本書，他不敢問館長，怕被布魯斯知道。

    「上次被罰勞動服務時，剛好在歷史區看到。」沃利回答他「我想你應該會想要。」

    「我真討厭把書亂放的人。」迪克咕噥著，在他的目光回到書上時，又開心地露出大大的笑容。

    他可以等會上床前先讀四分之一，明天早點起來把剩下的四分之一看完，或者他看快一點，今晚就把它看完？這樣他明天就能再看一次。

    在迪克沒注意時，沃利把書抽回去。

    「等你比完賽我再給你。」沃利說「別以為我不知道你會像個神經病一樣半夜看完，以為自己是不需要休息的神經病。」

    「我上次看的時候已經看完一半了，再給我個兩小時我就能看完。」迪克說。

    「想都別想。我給你食物了，少貪心。」沃利強硬地說「身為你的死黨，我有義務阻止你成為真正的瘋子。」

    「一個在他的好友水生火熱—還是因為他的問題—時躲得不見蹤影，完全幫不上任何忙的死黨。」迪克冷哼，眼底直盯著那本書。

    沃利忽然間沉默下來，安靜地凝視著他，臉上有些愧疚，然後默默地撇開視線。

    「我跟馬爾談過了。」沃利說。

    「定義“談”。」迪克說。

    「你就不能—」沃利氣餒地垂下頭，又抬起「好吧，我大聲地說出自己的想法，好讓馬爾能夠聽進我說的話。」

    「你指“罵”，好，繼續。」迪克一口塞進小甜餅。

    沃利噘了噘嘴，喃喃說著“就是有人會這麼孩子氣”，然後繼續說下去。

    「我告訴他太過火了，而且這是我跟他們之間的問題，別再去煩你。」沃利說「馬爾同意了，所以我想你應該最近可以耳根清靜點了。」

    「你犧牲自己耳根清靜的機會，好讓我可以休息？哇喔，我好感動。」迪克笑道。

    「不有趣。」

    「對我來說很有趣就夠了。所以，這些是你給我的慰勞品？」迪克甩著手上的小袋子。

    「書不是。」

    「喔？」

    「不對，我說錯了—是，這些都是給你的慰勞品。」沃利急忙地更改了他的說法。他真的很不會說謊，笨拙得令迪克同情。但誠實同時也是沃利的優點。

    沃利說著“快快快，繼續品嘗我做的食物！”抓起甜餅就想往迪克嘴裡塞，十足得想掩飾掉他露餡行為實在太明顯。迪克推開沃利的手。

    無所謂，他大概也能猜到原因—在很多時候，他都能猜到。

    迪克將袋子裡的甜餅吃完，他百般努力想要說服沃利給他書，發誓自己今晚不會碰他，但沃利不相信他。之後，兩人回到霍格沃茨城堡，城堡裡萬籟寂靜，牆上火把的影子閃爍、晃動。走道上只有幾個學生，大部分的人都回到了自己學院的塔。

    在沃利進去格蘭分多塔前，迪克下定決心。

    「沃利，」迪克出聲，沃利才剛踏進門口的腳又收回「我能問你兩個問題嗎？你可以不回答我，但你不可以說謊。」

    沃利對這項要求有些驚訝，但深思後，他還是輕輕地點頭。

    「你仍然喜歡魁地奇，對吧？」迪克問。

    沃利微微張開嘴，一臉難過地看著他，在那雙眼睛之中，他看見了掙扎，還有一種深藏的痛苦。

    「嗯。」沃利最後說。

    「你退出球隊跟不喜歡魁地奇沒有關係，而不論你退出的原因是什麼，也不是因為你討厭球隊。」迪克發現他自己用的是肯定句。

    沃利垂下他的眼，過了好久，他才點頭，嘴巴緊緊地閉著。

    迪克吐出一口氣。他終於能夠確定沃利的理由，對於沃利，也只有一個可能性。很像沃利。

    「那麼，我知道了。」迪克說。

    「知道什麼？」沃利問。

    「知道我的答案。」 ** _我的哲學答案。_**

    沃利滿臉疑惑，可迪克沒更進一步解釋。這是一件沃利絕對不會樂見的事，也許還會惹得對方不滿，但迪克明白他這麼做的意義。

    他要做對的事。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「記住我們的戰術，明天我們再重新來一次。」珂琳說，她站在拉文克勞球員的面前「沒問題的話，我們就—」

    「我有問題。」迪克微微舉手。

    所有隊員在這個時候都往他的方向看去，懷疑的目光，困惑的目光，質疑的目光—他能感受到那些不同的目光聚集在他身上。

    **_這是為了沃利。_** 迪克深呼吸，試圖讓自己放鬆。

    珂琳攤開雙手。

    「所以—？」

    迪克又做一次深呼吸的動作，然後離開他的位置，來到珂琳旁邊。他看著他隊友的臉，面無表情，卻又如此專注、認真，他忽然感到一陣頭暈目眩。這不對—他不該害怕他的隊友。

    芭芭拉與札塔娜給了他一個擔憂的眼光，但那無法給他慰藉或安心，當他站在這裡時，他就是一個人了。

    **_保持冷靜，這是你的隊友，你的朋友。_** 迪克想，努力調節自己些微凌亂的呼吸。

    「我……」迪克開口，他的聲音在這一刻特別響亮，在寂靜之中顯得突兀「我要去做一件…你們可能都不會同意的事。」

    當他說出這句話時，他的隊友臉上的表情都變了，不再是單純的疑惑，而是變得更嚴肅，便嚴厲，更…

    「這件事可能會讓沃利…回到球隊，也有可能不會，但我認為他會回去的機率很高，而且—」他小小的噎到，咳了幾聲「而且他再次回去會給我們球隊更大的危脅，他很有了解到我們封阻他的戰術是什麼，這會讓下一場比賽，或者說，以後的比賽更加艱難。」

    天啊…這感覺像是在公審。為什麼他站在這裡？然後他想起沃利，強迫自己繼續說下去。

    「我不會主動告訴他，也不會洩漏關於球隊的任何訊息，我唯一會做的，只是讓沃利…正視他的問題。」

    迪克說完，就沒有再出聲，他無法給他們更詳細的說明，那仍然是沃利的秘密。他靜靜地站在那裡，等待他的隊友給他回應，或許會是責備他，或許是質疑他，或是理解他，不論哪個，他做好了承受的準備。

    「你在請求我們的幫助？」羅奇問道，他的聲音平淡無奇。

    「不！」迪克慌忙地否認「我不會要求你們幫助我，我只是需要…告訴你們。」

    「如果我們不贊同你的做法，你會終止你的決定？」另一邊有著一頭金色長髮的女孩問，那是艾達。

    迪克咬著下唇。

    「不。我還是會去做一樣的事，因為這是對的事，我想要…去做對的事。」因為他不想沃利以後後悔。

    他們安靜了一陣子，有幾個人面面相覷，迪克讀不出那些動作的意思，他的心臟跳得更快。最終艾達有禮地舉起手，再次發問。

    「如果你已經決定好了，為什麼要告訴我們？」

    「因為…我不想瞞著你們。」迪克說。

    沉默再次降臨，這一次沒有人再提出疑問。迪克握緊著拳頭，當他鬆開時，他意識到他的手心出了汗。他的呼吸混亂，於是他又深呼吸，慢慢地吐出氣。

    **_這是沃利。_** 迪克想。

    羅奇先站了起來，他走上前，在迪克面前停下。迪克抬起他的頭，逼自己看著羅奇的眼睛，他不能逃避。

    羅奇伸出手，揉了幾下迪克的頭，然後就離開了。

    **_呃？_**

    迪克看著羅奇的背影，完全不明瞭這個動作的意思。剛才發生了什麼事？他可能預期到他的隊友起碼不會大發雷霆，但這個絕對不在他的預期畫面裡。

    在迪克還摸不著頭緒時，他感覺到幾道力量壓在他的頭上，幾隻手跟羅奇一樣，揉了幾下他的頭，或輕拍幾下。迪克看著他的隊友，接著那幾個人就往出口的方向步出。

    「我想我要吃點什麼，也許冰淇淋。」他聽見艾達心情很好地對他身旁的艾利說。

    「妳吃太多甜食了。不過我同意妳，是該吃點什麼，我還真有點餓。」艾利說，從後面的角度看不到他的臉，但能聽出他語氣中的笑意。

    迪克看著他的隊友一個個離開，感到更加困惑，他的頭髮因為幾次揉來揉去而亂七八糟。那是什麼？

    還留著的芭芭拉與札塔娜靠近他。

    「那是什麼意思？」迪克問。

    「我猜…那代表沒事了。」札塔娜對他微笑。

    「差點以為是某種邪教了。」芭芭拉開玩笑，手肘搭在他的肩膀上。

    哈？什麼？

    迪克梳理他的頭髮，把他翹起來的頭髮壓下，腦袋瓜子試圖想清這些代表了什麼。這代表他們沒生氣—對吧？

    珂琳來到他面前。

    「我代表不了其他人，不過…」珂琳微笑「很高興你願意主動告訴我們這件事。」

    「你們不生氣？」迪克問。

    「就這麼說吧，勇氣不是格蘭分多獨有的，拉文克勞從不畏懼挑戰。」珂琳微笑「迪克，如果你想做你覺得對的事情，就去做吧，沒人會因為你做覺得對的事而生氣。」

    「但是沃利…」

    「我相信你能拿捏分寸。」珂琳說，然後她露出溫和的笑容，將手放在迪克的頭上，把他好不容易整理好的髮型再次弄亂。

    之後，珂琳也離開球場。

    在這時候，芭芭拉與札塔娜一同輕笑，壓住迪克的頭，大肆地揉亂他的頭髮，然後滿意地收回她們的手，笑著走出球場。

    迪克呆愣地看著她們離開的那個門，遲遲說不出話來。

    剛才到底發生了什麼事？

 


	7. 背叛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝幫我beta的小天使Ariespeach啦~<3在beta的過程中還一起想到了不錯的梗wwwww

    **_迪克最近怪怪的。_** 看著迪克抱著一疊書，俐落地從梯子上跳下來時，沃利終於下了結論。

    不是因為迪克看都不看他一眼，對方只要沉浸在自己的小世界時，就是如此了，何況誰會沒事一天到晚盯著對方啊？他們還是有要事在身—呃，算是吧。總之，迪克跟平常一樣，拿到自己要的書就回到座位，這再正常不過了，應該說，現在不是迪克奇怪的時候。

    **_不不，這麼說也不對，因為迪克怪怪的也有一陣子了—_** 看著迪克跑走的背影，沃利又推翻掉剛才的結論。 ** _這麼說還是不對，因為迪克就是個怪胎。重音在“怪”那個字上。_**

    當怪胎很怪的時候該用哪個詞來形容？怪怪胎？這什麼詭異的詞？

    字字斟酌用詞來精確形容，還想開創新的名詞，通常，那才是迪克孜孜不倦愛做的事，這可是他之所以為怪胎的理由之一。算了，就讓他借用幾分鐘迪克的怪胎，反正現在是他的大腦，他愛怎麼想就怎麼想。

    超怪胎迪克早在馬爾追著他跑時就很怪了，忽然間警戒變得特別高，隨時隨地都一副戰戰兢兢的模樣，經歷了相同對待的沃利實在無法不當自己的事看待—雖然他最初多少是抱持著看戲的心態，誰叫迪克在他快崩潰時還毫無同理心地嘲笑他，他有權利反笑回去！然而，這幾天迪克的怪跟那幾天沃利感受的怪完全是不一樣的，如果說之前的古怪，是像毫無遮掩，大方儀態的翩翩美人，那最近的怪就像是遮遮掩掩，沉穩寧靜的風骨美人。

    不是來自於一看就能看穿的舉動，也不是從無時無刻就存在著，而是更隱匿，更—

    到底要怎麼形容才對？

    「沃利‧維斯特，別想偷懶。」一本書輕輕敲在沃利的頭上，札塔娜責備道「才不到一小時，這已經是我第二次抓到你怠工。」

    「我沒有—我只是在—」沃利隨手抓了書架上的一本書，假裝看得很投入「剛好在找書時看到這本書，覺得很有趣，稍微分心了而已。」

    「嗯…」札塔娜看向沃利手上的書「《一百種稀奇古怪的美食》，我不知道你的美食喜好這麼廣泛，如果你有興趣，我可以介紹點門路給你。」

    她的語氣平淡，聽不出諷刺的情緒，甚至還有點真誠，沃利不知道對方是在反諷他，還是認真地建議他，如果是迪克，他能確定是前者。

    「嗯…不用了，我現在的目標挺好的。」沃利尷尬地將書放回去，雖然忍不住多看一眼，那本書看起來還真的有點有趣。

    「要是你改變了主意，讓我知道一聲。」札塔娜說，將她用來敲醒沃利的書放回書架上「好了，該結束白日夢了，快去找書吧，我們才剛開始暖身。」

    札塔娜塞上一本《埃及與獨角獸》到沃利手中，驅趕他到別的地方。他、迪克、芭芭拉、札塔娜五十分鐘前來到圖書館，試圖從這個館藏中找到具有某幾個象形符號的書籍，透過它們的排列組合，使用的片段，好來推測它們所代表的意涵，那是芭芭拉與札塔娜象形學的作業內容—解讀一段象形符號。

    之所以會如此，是因為當初他們假裝冷戰的期間，迪克跟札塔娜她們有了紛爭，作為和好的代價，他跟迪克提供勞力，幫忙尋找派得上用場的書。不說從上萬本藏書內要找到可能會有用的書有多瘋狂，他們還必須真的找到有那些符號的頁數，把那一段抄下來，交給札塔娜她們，然後他們必須再重複一次又一次的步驟，直到兩個女孩子終於解讀成功。

    說真的，沃利至今還是不明白為什麼他會被牽扯進來，是的，他是說過他們愚蠢的假冷戰是他們的錯，但這個跟那個是兩回事！迪克甚至還一副“什麼？喔，夥計，抱歉我認為你根本沒有自主能力，所以幫你決定了”的姿態，理所當然地丟一句“禮拜四晚上要幫芭芭拉她們找資料”，理所當然地覺得沃利很閒，理所當然地把他拖過來。

    當他大談信任跟溝通的重要性時，迪克只會敷衍他，他還能怎麼辦？不過，在這之中，有一個微小的地方讓沃利覺得迪克很怪。

    沒有離開，沃利反而靠近了札塔娜。

    「札塔娜，妳有沒有覺得…迪克怪怪的？」他低聲問道。

    札塔娜游移在書本上的手停下來，微微將頭偏過來，表情看起來有些保留，看著他，接著才收回目光，重新放在書架上的書。

    「為什麼你會覺得他怪怪的？」札塔娜問。

    「我不知道…就是…感覺很怪？」

    「抱歉，沃利，我不像你裝著迪克探測儀，別指望我能懂你的意思。」札塔娜選定一本書，快速地翻閱「既然你會這麼覺得，肯定迪克做了什麼事情？不如說說看。」

    「比如說這次補償妳跟芭芭拉，迪克告訴我要一起來的時候，他竟然沒有抱怨別人又把我們牽連在一起—一句話都沒有喔，反而開心得要命。」

    「或許這只是因為他不是那個被牽扯進去，而是情況是反過來的？」

    「但他應該要…碎碎念個一句，或不耐煩之類的？」

    札塔娜給他的回覆是在他手上又放上一本書，顯然根本不覺得那能夠當作是跡象。好吧，這可能不能算數。看見札塔娜的反應，他不免質疑了他的感覺，也有可能這個是他太敏感。自從察覺到迪克的古怪後，他就會不經意地注意到那些小細節。

    「那這個—前幾天我們吃早餐時，我把他的柳橙汁加了牛奶，他喝下了一大口才發現，差點全部吐了出來。」想到那個的畫面，沃利得意地笑出聲「之後他表現得好像什麼事也沒發生，到現在為止，他還是跟我嘻嘻哈哈的。」

    「這不奇怪啊。」

    「呃…可他不是應該要在當下逼我喝完剩下的，或是想辦法報復我？他怎麼可能不討回來？」這幾天的風平浪靜只讓沃利感到渾身不對勁，完全不安心。吃點虧？迪克說：『沒問題。』輸給沃利？迪克說：『休想。』

    「原來你有被虐狂的傾向，我可不知道那點。」札塔娜挑起一邊的眉，沃利連忙大喊“才沒有”，惹得不遠處被突然其來喊聲嚇到的學生瞪他好幾眼「你為他擔心得太多了，我是你的話，我就不擔心了，迪克肯定會挑你沒防備，忘得一乾二淨時才下手。」

    「呃……也是。」

    事實上，迪克的耐心比沃利的記憶強太多了。最誇張的一次是在半年之後，沃利已經徹底地把那段回憶放在大腦的最底層，迪克才報復回去。他仍然記憶猶新，那一次還是一場超大型、豪華的報仇計畫，他永遠搞不清楚迪克從哪蒐集來的，他在沃利的房間充滿著密密麻麻的蜘蛛，從地板到天花板，到處都是那個噁心的蟲，弄得沃利有好一陣子看到黑影移動就會被嚇到，而他做的不過是在迪克的襪子裡放了蜘蛛而已。

    「他最近作息太正常了，既不熬夜，三餐也很正常。」沃利試著又提出一個。

    「我們還在比賽期間，需要大量的體力，迪克再傻也不會傻到弄壞自己的身體。再說，你那麼說也不對，他只是因為你最近盯他盯得比較緊，所以他才有個不熬夜，健康飲食的生活。」札塔娜給了沃利一個眼神「我聽迪克說了，順帶說下，謝謝你幫忙監督我們的搜捕手。」

    「他身上帶的糖果變少了。」

    「你確定你要把這個當作他詭異的理由？」

    「他最近一直跟我借東西。」

    「借東西？」札塔娜提起了興趣。

    「是啊。四天前一瓶墨水，兩天前三本書跟水晶球，昨天幾張羊皮紙，今天還借了一加隆。」

    札塔娜似乎很納悶，眼睛直直地看著他。

    「好啦，別用那種眼神看我。」沃利噘起嘴，本來他還想說迪克最近還養成了在他那邊推疊東西的習慣，但希望不大，札塔娜一定不懂。

    為什麼沒人可以懂他的感受？這就像是有什麼在他的皮膚上捎癢，他全身從裡到外癢得要命，卻不知道究竟是哪邊發癢—可能是因為他比喻實在太爛，所以沒人聽懂。他需要更好的形容詞。

    「他前天忘記帶魔史學的作業。這總不會很正常了吧？迪克忘記作業耶。」

    「可能被比賽忙慌了頭忘了，也有可能單純忘了，迪克又不是什麼聖人，也是會犯錯。」札塔娜為迪克辯解。

    **_但不會是這個。_** 沃利想。迪克一個月後才要交的功課都會先完成，只要攸關課業就絕對不馬虎，怎麼可能會忘了交作業—也許…？

    他又不確定了。

    **_不是這個，也不是那個，不是，不是，通通都不是。_** 沃利越來越沒自信，舔了舔下唇，更絞盡腦汁地思考。

    一定有方法去解釋這一切，他不能只藉由一件事來說明，因為那些都是非常細微的瑣事，只是一點一點堆積起來。或許，他可以說並不是因為那些舉止，而是一種感覺，但這樣更詭異了，迪克的情緒非常迪克—他不打算用“正常”這個詞，他可以再說一次，迪克是個怪胎，知道這代表什麼嗎？正常這個詞從不適用他的死黨。

    正常的人才不會為了小事記仇記到半年之後，只有迪克—

    …慢著，倒回一下，他剛才還在說什麼？迪克的耐心比他的記憶強太多？札塔娜是對的，先忘了迪克，他應該要多擔心下自己的人身安全，他的好友有時候的惡作劇會太過火，就像那並不會阻止沃利找到機會捉弄對方，迪克也不會因為過火而停止反擊。

    正當沃利還在斟酌那是否就是原因時，札塔娜出聲。

    「你最近怎麼樣？」她的語氣帶著遲疑，甚至顯得突兀。

    「我最近怎麼樣？很好啊。怎麼了？」沃利被這個問題問得糊塗，他們不還在談論迪克嗎？

    「沒事，只是在想你的隊友應該沒給你好臉色。」

    沃利沉默了一下，勉強擠出微笑。札塔娜並不知道，這只是一個友好的關懷，沒必要過度反應。

    **_她沒有再多問—別問下去。_**

    「謝了，我應付得來的—雖然他們真的很難纏—但還是謝了。」沃利說，並不是刻意讓那聽起來像拒絕。

    札塔娜點頭。

    「迪克沒事，我想可能是你多心了。」她淺淺一笑，把她膝上的一疊書塞給沃利「就這些，你先拿回去。幫我跟小芭說下我覺得倒數第二個字符不是“冰冷”或是“藍色”。」

    「沒問題，美麗的女王。」沃利咧嘴一笑，戲弄但沒有蘊含挑逗的意味。你不跟死黨的好友調情，規矩就是這樣。

    沃利搬著一疊書，從書架之中走了出來，回到了他們四人占據的桌子，目前這張大桌子上只有迪克一人，淹沒在羊皮紙以及一疊一疊不同顏色的書之中，幾乎看不見他的身影。

    沃利繞過桌子，將書放在迪克左手邊，並拉出旁邊的椅子。其中一本書在沃利靠近時大吼“別碰我”，並射出沒有威脅的水柱。

    「芭芭拉呢？」沃利問。

    「去找教授了，她想要找的書在禁區。希望她能順利，我記得那本書只有高年級才能借。」迪克解釋完，接著露出充滿玩味的笑容，整個身體轉向沃利「敲敲門。」

    「敲什麼？」沃利困惑地看著他。

    「不對，再來一次。敲敲門。」

    「不給糖就搗蛋？」

    「你應該要說：『是誰？』」迪克沒趣地憋了憋嘴，把他桌上的書舉起來，好讓沃利看見上頭的書名—《麻瓜的經典笑話選》。

    「慢著，這是一個笑話？這一點都不好笑啊。」

    「那是因為它還沒完成，它必須要—如果我告訴你就不好笑了。重來一次，我試給你看。敲敲門。」

    **_又來了。_** 迪克自以為超級幽默、風趣、睿智—但沃利只想嘖嘴—的笑話。沃利聳肩，放棄掙扎。

    「是誰？」他問。

    「華萊士。（Wallace）」

    「什麼？」

    「繼續問下去。」迪克催促他。

    「哪個華萊士？」

    「哇，懶鬼（Wow,lazyborn.）。」

    沃利過了好久才意會過來迪克的雙關笑話。

    「嘿！那才不好笑！而且那爛透了，你不能隨便惡搞我的名字！」沃利喊出聲，立刻又招來周遭學生的一瞪，他趕緊摀住自己的嘴。

    「是啊。」迪克承認，隨後懊悔地說「但目前找不到更好的雙關笑話，起碼我盡力了，你的名字一點都不好玩。」

    **_別玩別人的名字！那不是你的玩具！_** 沃利在心理大聲抗議，但還摀著自己的嘴巴，只發出悶悶的聲音。

    迪克把那本書疊在另外兩本上，交給沃利，口中說著“借放在你那，我那裏放不下了。”，也不等沃利拒絕還是同意，就拿了一旁的書，回到書中世界之中。

    沃利看了眼書名，除了那本無聊至極，完全搞不清楚笑點在哪的麻瓜笑話，另外兩本分別是《阿波比飛箭隊的興衰》、《1954之戰》，他忍不住在看見追球手那本時皺眉。

    那股違和感再次升起。他們不談論魁地奇，確切來說，他們不談論彼此的球隊，不干預彼此關於魁地奇上的問題，不給彼此在球技上的建議，在迪克加入球隊後，他們甚至很少再討論戰略，不像他們小時候會興奮地聊起球隊聊得徹夜未免，為了哪個球員更棒爭論，玩耍時假裝是某個球員。在迪克不是搜捕手前，他還會指出沃利的缺點，跟他一起讀魁地奇的戰略書。他們仍然會一起去看世界盃，他們仍然有各自的見解，只是不討論了。

    他們很小心，去年的時候他們花了一段時間去適應，沃利還記得當他隨口問了一句：『你們最近練了什麼好策略啊？』時，迪克臉上那副尷尬又不怎麼回答的表情，他當時只是隨口提起，並沒有刺探的意思，直到迪克一次也不小心地問了差不多的話，沃利才真正懂那種感受。

    不是所有東西都能跟死黨分享，這可不是一條毯子，或一塊巧克力那麼簡單，這關於忠誠，而他們兩個打死都不可能背叛。

    為什麼迪克會給了他一本跟魁地奇相關的書？

    阿波比飛箭隊有名的是追球手，是一隻大起大落的的隊伍，它的興起跟衰敗都跟追球手有關，好時大好，壞時大壞，照理講，那個位置跟搜捕手根本無關，為什麼迪克對那本書產生興趣？

    **_該不會是…_** 他馬上制止自己再想下去，那是一個愚蠢的想法。 ** _迪克絕不可能這麼對我。_**

    「有什麼問題嗎？」迪克的頭抬起頭，沃利想從那句口氣中嗅到不尋常，但失敗了。

    「你怪怪的。」沃利瞇起眼睛。開門見山，最棒的策略，他早該直接逼問迪克，而不是去找他的朋友。

    他刻意地擺出“我已經知道了，夥計”的模樣，希望那能騙得過迪克。

    「就因為我的笑話不夠風趣？」

    「你就是怪怪的。」沃利頑固地說「不要否認，我知道我是對的，你自己也知道。這麼多的徵兆，你表現得都不像你自己—」

    迪克古怪地凝視著他，隨著沃利每一句指控，眼底狐疑的成分就越多，像是他真的聽不懂，而沃利不過又大驚小怪了。如果迪克要來這招，沃利奉陪，大眼瞪小眼他又不是沒玩過。他死命地瞪著迪克的雙眼。

    最終迪克皺了一次眉，嘆了口氣，把視線移開。

    **_啊哈！心虛！被我逮到了！_**

    「所以，這就是你最近一直像個母雞一樣盯著我做那個，不准我做這個的原因。」迪克興意索然地說「我幾乎都以為你是不是寫了個我的觀察日記。」

    「你這什麼意思？」

    「聽說疑神疑鬼的人看什麼都覺得詭異。」迪克故作含糊地說。

    「你這是在說詭異的人是我？」沃利哼聲「少來，你是我唯一一個覺得奇怪的人，我哪有那麼神經質。」

    「不，我只是覺得你閒到沒事做，而我是唯一一個你能讓你有事做的。所有人都在忙著魁地奇比賽，教授的作業量減少，馬修要準備他的稿子，你過去的球隊在水深火熱地練習，更重要的是，你又不想在這段時間接近他們，你沒事能做，沒人能煩—所以，沒錯，你很閒，因此你過於敏感，看我哪邊都不順眼，只要一點小動作你就過度解讀。」

    沃利被這番話震得一時間找不到自己的舌頭，不是因為認為對方有道理，他想要反駁迪克，指控對方明明他才是那個行徑詭異的人，可就是不知道要從哪個地方下手。

    該死，他真是恨透了迪克的說話技巧。

    「你錯了。」沃利好不容易吐出一句「而且我一點都不閒，我超級忙碌，才沒有時間觀察你在幹嘛。」

    「隨你怎麼說，反正你可以繼續相信謊話說久了就會成真了的謊言。」迪克無所謂地聳聳肩，此時已經將注意力轉回工作上，抄寫下書中的一段文字。

    沃利感覺到自己敗陣下來，但即便他的自尊滿腹委屈，他也錯過了能夠平反的時機。沒多久，芭芭拉跟札塔娜依序回來了，並且又塞了一堆工作給他們。現在已經過了九點，距離圖書館關門的時間只有兩個小時，所以他們不只是最好早點開始，還要加快速度。

    於是沃利翻書翻到手麻，抄字抄到手痠，眼睛打結在一塊—好吧，是彷彿打結在一起，梅林啊，他眼睛痛死了—只要他偷懶太久，就會被另外三個人抓回來，這是壓榨！霸凌！不過他也只有想想的勇氣，沒什麼比三個被時間追趕的雷文克勞人還可怕了。迪克是一個層次，女孩們是另一個層次，三個加起來更是三倍數的層次。

    他暗自發誓下次他要直接開溜，為了他的腦袋以及身體好，當他閉上眼睛，休息片刻時，那些文字也宛如像音樂般在他腦中循環迴盪，硬生生地浮現。除此之外，他決定結束之後去他的天堂好好享樂下，一想到這點，他精神好了些，靠著這個想法總算撐到了閉館時間。

      ** _我的眼睛竟然還好端端在他臉上，沒有掉出來，也沒燒起來真是太神奇了。我的眼睛，你真棒。_** 沃利一邊揉眼睛，一邊跟迪克他們一起走出圖書館。

    「你太誇張了。」迪克翻了翻白眼「那只不過三個小時，而且你還老想找機會偷懶，你實質上有做事的時間才不到兩個小時。」

    「別聽他的，我的眼睛，他根本不懂你的痛苦跟辛勞。」沃利咕噥道，繼續揉眼。

    迪克再次翻白眼，說著“小公主”，然後就撇過頭轉而加入芭芭拉與札塔娜的討論。沃利持續揉雙眼，沒有打算加入。

    「—我還是不覺得那是“寒冷”的意思，如果是這個意思，那就不符合這段話前後意思—『我舉起了寒冷的火』，沒人會用寒冷形容火，除非他是想增加文藝性，但這段話是出自於埃及史學。」札塔娜說。

    「可它的後半段是指夜晚，何況在這幾段話裡，這個符號形容的名詞共通點都是冰冷之意，在《我是愛蘭》裡，還有塗鴉。」芭芭拉說。

    「但這沒有化解火與冷的矛盾。」札塔娜說。

    「或許是文法上不對？」迪克插話「它可能是要擺在後面，而非是火的前面。」

    「不是。」芭芭拉否認。

    「你的進度太落後了，迪克，」札塔娜說「我們很久以前就考慮過了，然而那個詞就是用在前面，不是倒裝句。」

    「那又不是我的作業。」迪克微微瑟縮「神秘文學研究學才講到學說跟歷史的部分而已。」

    「聽起來很無聊。」芭芭拉說。

    「還好。」

    「沒錯！」

    迪克跟沃利同時間回覆，迪克望向他。

    「幹嘛？我必須誠實，它真的很無聊啊，我都忍不住打瞌睡，而且他筆記跟作業還多得要命！」沃利說。

    「你除了黑魔法防禦跟魔藥外，有哪一堂不想打瞌睡的？」迪克問。

    沃利不置可否。

    「那不一樣，別的教授還會為了比賽而減少作業，安東尼教授根本不考慮我們這群人—」意識到他說了什麼，沃利忽然間沒了聲音。糟了。

    他緊張地看著迪克他們，他們因為沃利沒完成的句子而盯著他。

    「我是說，不會考慮每隊球員需要休息。」他硬生改口。為什麼這那麼難？

    芭芭拉跟札塔娜看向迪克，而後者的視線一直在沃利眼睛上，雖然很快就轉開了，像是要隱瞞什麼。

    **_他知道。_** 在那一刻，沃利確定了。 ** _他知道了。_**

    **_當然他知道了，如果他不是想要確認，他不會問我那些問題。_** 沃利想起前幾個夜晚迪克問他的問題。

    『你仍然喜歡魁地奇，對吧？』

    該死，迪克，那是什麼問題？

    他們一路上陷入了一個近乎於尷尬的沉默，將芭芭拉跟札塔娜送回女生寢室後，沃利跟迪克回到拉文克勞的友誼廳。

    沃利以為迪克會說什麼，他們兩個現在獨處了，知道真相的迪克，一定會做出評論，或許是理解，或許是安慰，或許是罵他懦弱，但一直到沃利倘開門，要走出拉文克勞塔了，迪克也只說了“晚安”。

    空虛。迷惘。慌張。在門關上的那一瞬間，情緒湧上，但他又想“這樣是最好的”，硬是將情緒抑制住。

    他沒有立即返回格蘭分多塔，宵禁時間是十一點半，他可以再等等，十點半時的格蘭分多友誼廳還是會有一堆玩瘋的學生，沃利不想遇到他們，特別是現在，他想降低與格蘭分多學生接觸的機會。自從他們慘輸給赫奇帕奇後，越來越多人關心為什麼沃利會離隊。

    他知道他們沒有惡意，當然大多數人是因為期望沃利歸隊，好可以扳回一城，但充其量也是關心，只是他從沒給過一個合理的理由不歸隊，每一次有人問起，他就只能用當初給馬爾的爛藉口搪塞過去，謊言說了就要圓到底，然而信服的人不多，漸漸地沃利也不知道他能夠說什麼了。

    漸漸的，那聽起來像是指責，責備他不夠有責任；漸漸的，他感覺他拋下了隊友；漸漸的，短短的一句話，一個眼神，就讓他害怕。

    時間總會淡忘他的缺席，沃利不擔心那點，他的隊友有足夠的本事重新站起來。等到最後一場比賽結束，他就可以獲得喘息，最近他的隊友已經沒來找他了，似乎是放棄了他，再久一點，最後他們就會真正的放棄他，找到新的追球手取代他。等到那個時候，就不會再有人惦記沃利曾是最強的追球手了。

    他不去思考那個想法帶給他的失落，無視澱在他肚子裡那份空洞。

    下一場—最後一場比賽對上拉文克勞的比賽，他們打算怎麼應戰？拉文克勞是一隻戰略非常強的球隊，不論攻擊還是防禦都非常有條有理，宛如一隻訓練有素的軍隊，毫無破綻。從以前開始，想要從拉文克勞那拿分就不容易，它唯一的缺點是攻擊火力相對弱，可去年有了迪克這個搜捕手後，它也不需要太多的分數。

    格蘭分多的搜捕手是個空缺，它靠的是快速的得分效率，來彌補那一百五十分的差距，因此比賽時間拖得越久，對他們越有利，可現在的他們並不適合這種作戰方式。

    **_這跟我沒關係了。_** 沃利想。 ** _這不需要我來煩惱。_**

    他本來打算去“天堂”獎勵自己一番，現在變得一點心情也沒有。不可能再回頭去找迪克，他像個幽魂一樣在城堡裡閒晃，沒有目標，也沒有方向，漫無目的地行走著。

    他經過了陳列室，玻璃櫃裡滿是金黃色的獎盃、盾牌、金盤，在月照底下微微發光，有一格的櫃子放著歷屆魁地奇冠軍的球隊獎盃，球員的名字就刻在獎盃上，沃利在那上頭看到了自己的名字。他的每一個榮耀都是跟隊友奮戰而來的，每一份獎項，每一份驕傲。

    他還看見了迪克的名字，出現在去年的球隊獎盃上，格蘭分多連續三年的冠軍在去年被拉文克勞畫下句點。

    櫃子的上方有一排刻有“哈爾‧喬丹”名字的盾牌—『最優秀的追球手』，七年，連續七年沒有被奪走，並且還有一個創下建校以來最高得分紀錄的獎盃，沃利以前沒事時會過來看看那個獎盃，那總能激勵他。那個紀錄至今還未有人打破，哈爾叔叔說過那是個瘋狂的夜晚，在他拿下第兩百分時，格蘭分多整個學院都瘋了。

    沃利曾妄想要打破那個紀錄。

    他在快十二點時才回到格蘭分多塔，胖女士相當不開心他的晚歸，但還是放他進去。沃利走進寢室，只聽見馬修、吉米、羅的打呼聲，他躡手躡腳地走到自己的床，不發出一點聲響。

    他將迪克借放的書本輕輕地放在書架上，爬上床，在閉上眼前，看了床頭邊的火弩箭，那是他在二年級幫助球隊拿下冠軍，迪克當作祝賀而給他的生日禮物。

    他爬起來，動作輕柔地拿起火弩箭，輕撫掃炳，感覺到檜木那光滑的觸感，既熟悉又陌生。在中間一點位置上，有一個燃燒過的痕跡，沃利彷彿還能聞到燒焦味。有次他在比賽時，有觀眾過於激情，扔出的火球砸中了他。不僅如此，掃炳上已經多了很多擦痕，每一道痕跡都聯繫著不同的比賽。

    沃利還能記得那些痕跡的故事，他撫過一道特別長的裂痕。他細數著，每一個故事。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「做得好沃利！」

    「那一招太酷了，你怎麼做到的，那群斯萊哲林的人都嚇到了，哈，他們絕對沒想到你會這麼做！」

    「太強了，那個閃躲！你就像那樣這樣，然後就得分了！」

    每個人都在稱讚他，他們將他抬起來，呼喊他的名字，為他歡呼，他浸浴在讚美之中。雖然那只是第二場比賽而已，離冠軍之路還有很長的距離，但是他為球隊拿下了一百分，狠狠地讓斯萊哲林跌了一跤，他值得這些誇獎。

    「下一場就靠你了！沃利！讓拉文克勞那群人嚐嚐點顏色！」有人這麼喊。

    他大笑，充滿信心，充滿驕傲。

    「沒問題！」他承諾。

    他跨上火弩箭，他的好夥伴，從沒讓他失望過。他蹬腳，跟著隊友飛上天空，他們就位，拉文克勞一身藍色的服裝豎立在他們的對面，身體緊繃地握住掃帚。裁判鳴起哨聲，格蘭分多先拿到球，他的隊友將球丟給他。

    他抱緊球，一邊往前飛行，閃過了來自拉文克勞的防守，在拐彎甩開一名防守員後，他加快了飛行的速度。

    兩個。他數著，只剩下兩道門，他就能進入到得分大門，像以前那樣，撕裂敵隊的防守。

    他的面前忽然間出現了好幾個拉文克勞的球員，他驚險閃過他們，眼前又是三名防守員。

    他必須閃過去，向左邊，但是左邊有一個，向右—右邊也有一個，他能往下—不行，搏格擋住了他的路線，只能直接閃過前面的人，他轉了一圈，倒轉閃過防守，他快速衝過去，直達球框，他將球射出去—

    他的球不見了，他回頭一看，發現在拉文克勞的球員那，並且在無人防守的球框前射進。

    怎麼會？可他剛才明明…

    他再次拿到球，相同的場景又重現了一次，拉文克勞的球員向他衝來，左邊、右邊、中間—到處都是拉文克勞的防守員，他找不到空隙可以穿過去，他該往哪裡？

    在他來不及反應時，搏格打中了他，他墜落了下來，抓不到火弩箭。他躺在草皮上，望見天空，聽見拉文克勞得分的聲音。

    歡呼聲變成了嘲笑聲，觀眾席上的人伸出手，指著他，蓋過了隊友的聲音。球框離他好遠，不論他如何追趕，加快速度，那道框仍搖不可及，藍色吞噬了他，他奮力地想要逃脫，衝破了那道防線。

    一道高牆出現在他眼前，阻礙了他的去路，尖銳的嘲笑聲越來越刺耳，他的耳朵痛得令他不自覺地用一隻手摀住。他的掃叟忽然間緊急停下，球就這麼從他的手中滑落，被拉文克勞搶走。

    他的手腳變得麻木，無法感覺到掃柄的觸感，腳懸在空中，無法動彈。他沒辦法自由地操作掃帚，輕鬆地轉變方向，需要更多的力量，更集中的注意力，不再像以往那樣靈活，反而笨重，沉著他將他拖下空中。

    他試圖要忽略掉觀眾的聲音，裁判的哨音，卻發現他做不到，他什麼都感覺不到，那些聲音卻越來越清楚。

    他看不見隊友，聽不見隊友，只剩穿著藍色服飾的敵人衝向他，一排右一排，一波又一波，剩下的是嘲笑聲、指責聲，憤怒地對他吼叫。

    記分板上顯示為100：0。

    沃利舜然睜開了眼睛，高昂的叫聲刺入他耳朵，延綿不停，他聽見羅大聲喊著“誰的鬧鐘關掉啦！”，吉米跟著罵“哪個白癡用報喪女妖的尖叫聲當鬧鐘的？。

    **_夢。_** 沃利躺在床上想道。 _當 **然這是夢啦，哪門子的球隊可以有超過十個球員上場，還把球框用牆擋住的？**_ 他意識到夢中的諸多不合理。

    報喪女妖的尖叫聲停止了，沃利看向他自己的鬧鐘，才不過早晨六點，他還有一個小時的時候睡回籠覺。

    他發現自己並不想再回到那個夢裡，寧願讓自己的眼皮撐一整天，正好他能不用在早上應對他的朋友們。他睡眼惺忪地爬下床，從衣櫃裡拿出制服與領帶。

    **_對了，這個夢裡竟然還沒有迪克，這到底哪來的拉文克勞？真是個失敗的惡夢。_** 沃利不經意地想，緩慢地換上格蘭分多的制服。驚嚇之後，是更多的倦意席捲而來。

    他聽見不遠處發出微小的摩擦聲，抬起頭就看見馬修坐在床的邊緣，恍惚地盯著前方，張大嘴巴打哈欠。

    「早—早安。」馬修說「你起得真早。」

    「還不是被你鬧鐘弄醒的，吵死人了，夥計，換個鬧鐘吧，哪天你被我們其中一個人殺了是你活該。」沃利埋怨「你沒事這麼設這麼早的鬧鐘幹嘛？」

    「我要整理比賽要用的資料，只剩四天的時間了。」

    為什麼他要連兩天都挖洞給自己跳？

    沃利默不作聲，靜靜地將領帶套到脖子上，對著鏡子擺弄領帶，就算他入學四年了，他還是沒搞清楚這長長的東西要怎麼讓它好端端捆在脖子上。

    「…唉，最近我們輸得太慘，我連要自嘲一下都覺得太悲慘了，根本狠不下心，這讓轉播變得枯燥乏味。」馬修說。

    這討厭的領帶為什麼就不能乖乖套進去？沃利急著想把領帶打好，趕緊離開房間。

    「你看了上一場比賽沒？要是有你在，我們早就把赫奇帕奇打得落花流水了。」

    **_不，才不會。_** 沃利焦躁地想。

    馬修盤腿坐在床鋪上，看起來輕鬆而自在，但他的表情藏不住認真。

   「我是認真的，你應該回去球隊，我們沒主將打不了比賽，當然啦現在要爭冠已經來不及了，但起碼最後一場能打得好看一點。想想，如果我們打敗了准冠軍，也是大功一件。」馬修說，又補充「可惜了我之前準備一堆資料，打算在你上場時用上，現在都派不上用場了。」

    馬修用開玩笑的口氣說，聽得出來是為了舒緩嚴肅的氣氛，但似乎是見沃利還是毫無反應，他收起笑意。

    馬修也安靜下來，沃利還是沒辦法綁好領帶，紅黃相間的帶子歪歪斜斜地環繞著脖子。

    「你知道，迪克也不可能—」

    「這跟迪克沒關係！」沃利忽然喊出聲，焦慮地把領帶扯掉「我說過一百次這跟迪克無關，要我再說一千次還是一樣，我退隊跟迪克沒半點關係！」

    為什麼很多人都認為他退出是為了迪克？

    「好吧，那是為什麼？」馬修問。

    「很多原因。」

    沃利簡短地丟下解釋，不給馬修追問的機會，他將領帶以及上課用書塞進包包裡，一把抓起背包跟黑袍，走出寢室。

     餐廳只有寥寥幾個學生，沃利在格蘭分多桌的空曠位置坐下，拿出雙面鏡，喊了迪克的全名，但沒有回應。也是，迪克這時間不會醒來，他有晚睡的習慣，也能夠一整晚不睡，卻始終無法早起。

    沃利興意乏味地撥弄盤中的馬鈴薯，用美乃汁畫了隻龍。無聊好無聊—好無聊好無聊好無聊—

    他打開包包，翻來翻去地看看能不能找到什麼有趣的東西，他掏出了探測器、銀哨、爆炸牌、鑰匙串—沒有，沒有，沒一個有趣的，他把領帶拿起來，在底下發現一個皺巴巴的羊皮紙。

    他拿起那張紙，這是哈爾叔叔寄給他的信，除了噓寒問暖，炫耀下自己的功績外，問了沃利魁地奇比賽表現得怎麼樣，沃利還沒回覆他。

    哈爾叔叔是教導他飛行的人，小時候沃利常纏著他，要他教怎麼樣才能像他一樣帥氣地飛，哈爾叔叔的飛行非常得有力，看起來魯莽，卻又果斷，年幼的他僅僅是看了一次便深深地被吸引。同樣作為追球手，他還教了沃利很多技巧，可以說沃利的球技以及風格都是從哈爾叔那傳授下來的。

    每一年的魁地奇比賽，哈爾叔叔都會寄信問他的小徒弟怎麼樣了，有沒有好好地痛宰其他人，而沃利會在信寄來前，就興奮地先把信寫好，告訴對方他是怎麼大顯身手。今年也不例外，但信是收到了，他卻遲遲沒有動筆。

    他還沒有告訴哈爾叔叔他退出球隊了，去除掉他的朋友—畢竟人就在學校了，他想瞞也瞞不住—他沒告訴任何人這件事，甚至他的爸媽也還被蒙在鼓裡，朋友他能夠笑嘻嘻呼嚨過去，但—這麼說好了，大人很討厭，他們就是不肯放過任何一個謊言，好像說謊就會像童話故事裡的小男孩一樣被老精靈抓走。

    他原本打算等到比賽結束再處理這件事，因為嚴格來說，保持沉默並不算是說謊，所以他大可心安理得，就算真有神經病老精靈的存在，他也不用擔心。然而，隨著最後一場的到來，他再不回信，他們肯定會懷疑。

    一想到他們得知沃利退出球隊的反應，他就慌張，尤其是哈爾叔叔，他教了沃利一切，最後卻只能告訴對方“抱歉，我就是沒辦法再次站到球場上，因為我怕得要死”，哈爾叔叔會有多失望啊？

    沃利這輩子最不想要的，就是讓其他人失望。

    **_說得好像我還沒讓他失望似的。_** 沃利想，頓時更加沮喪。

    沃利對著空白的羊皮紙嘆了口氣，還是不知道回覆該寫什麼，他想過直接掰一段精彩的故事給他，但是哈爾叔遲早會知道的，而他也不想對他說謊，起碼在這件事上不能。

    他把信放回包裡，在桌上拿了一條土司，往貓頭鷹屋前進。他有段時間沒去看夏洛特了，趁這時間點看望下也好，免得他的貓頭鷹覺得被遺忘了，他的寵物明明不把他這主人放在眼裡，卻會因為他稍微疏遠了點而不開心。迪克說過寵物都會像他的主人，他倒看不出夏洛特有哪一點像他。

    他在貓頭鷹屋發現了意想不到的人。

    「迪克？」沃利驚呼。

    背對著他的迪克嚇了一跳，猛然轉過身。

    「你在這裡幹嘛？」迪克衝出口問。

    「我來看夏洛特，你又來這裡幹嘛？」沃利皺眉。

    「寄信。」

    「這麼早寄信？」他把重音放在“早”那個字上。

    迪克聳肩，當作是回答了沃利的問題，彷彿在說“是啊，那沒什麼”。沃利走向前，注意到迪克一隻手隱隱約約地擋住身後的貓頭鷹。

    故意的，還是巧合？

    「你怎麼這麼早起來？」迪克問，不知道為什麼給他一種阻止人問他問題的感覺。

    「夥計，這句話我原封不動還你，你才是那個沒辦法在太陽升起來前起床的人。你為什麼要這麼早來寄信？」是不是因為不想讓人知道才這麼早來寄信？

    「睡不著。你呢？」

    「我被馬修吵死人的鬧鐘吵醒了，你能相信他這神經病用了什麼聲音當作鬧鐘聲嗎？報喪女妖耶！」沃利忿忿地說。

    「能把你弄醒代表效果很不錯啊。」迪克語帶城府地說。

    看著那個表情，沃利立刻警覺。

    「喔喔，不，迪克，你休想。」

    「我什麼也沒說。」

    「我發誓我會把那玩意扔進湖裡，或者某個你永遠不可能找回來的地方。」

    迪克哼了一聲，很是不滿意。

    「我什麼也沒說。」他重申。

    **_是啊，迪克會放棄這捉弄我的大好機會，我怎麼能不相信他呢？_** 沃利諷刺地想 **。 _喔對了，因為他是迪克。_**

    沃利搖搖頭，反正迪克敢送他報喪女妖的鬧鐘，他就敢扔進黑湖裡，讓它永不見天日。

    「需要借夏洛特嗎？」沃利問。迪克沒有貓頭鷹，基於秘密洩漏風險與安全考量—瘋子—他的監護人堅持這是為了保護他—瘋子—所以每次要寄信時只能跟沃利借。

    —瘋子。希望迪克永遠不會染上他監護人的病狀，因為他覺得他的好友一年比一年還像他的監護人。

    「不用，我借用學校的貓頭鷹就好。」迪克轉向貓頭鷹，棕色毛髮的貓頭鷹乖巧地將祂的腳伸出來，好讓迪克能把信綁好。

    「你寄給誰？」

    「阿爾弗雷德。」

    「為什麼寄給阿爾要特地用學校的貓頭鷹？夏洛特去你家好幾次了，讓他送就好了。」他把那句“你在隱瞞什麼”吞回肚子，現在問還太早了。

    「為什麼你要像恐怖情人一樣問東問—算了，當我沒說。先是管得嚴，現在又是問得多，就算你閒到沒事做，那仍然很恐怖，好嗎？」迪克說，跟沃利互瞪了幾秒，最後受不了地“啊”了一聲「好吧。我剛才去找夏洛克，但牠還在睡，我不想打擾牠睡眠。」

    **_不是夏洛克，是夏洛特。_** 沃利想，但沒要迪克改口，天知道為什麼迪克這麼堅持要叫夏洛克。

    在迪克綁好信後，棕色貓頭鷹拍動翅膀，飛離貓頭鷹屋。沃利看著貓頭鷹的身影越來越小，最後消失不見。

    「那…聽起來很合理。」沃利不甘願地承認。

    「那當然聽起來很合理，不然你以為是什麼？」迪克沒好氣地說，在看了沃利幾秒後「喔。」

    「喔？」

    「這又是那個“我覺得你怪怪的，因此我要查清楚你的一舉一動代表的意義，雖然那明明很稀鬆平常，小到不能再小的小事，但因為我某個神經看你不順眼，所以我還是認為你很奇怪”的事情對吧？」

    沃利沒說話。

    「我的老天—沃利，你正式地讓我為你那近乎神經的神經質折服了。」

    「我才沒有—好好，如果你沒有，那你那麼在乎我的“神經質”幹嘛？」

    「或許是因為有人照三餐盯著你，而且非要把每件事都要問到底，掌握我每一個行蹤很毛骨悚然—我是認真的，沃利，停下來，你有點走火入魔了。」

    才不要。

    「好吧，就聽你的。」沃利沒那麼傻，迪克要是會乖乖承認，吸血鬼都是好人了。

    現在，他很確定這絕對不是他的直覺而已，迪克在計劃什麼，哈，阿爾弗雷德？他以為他會相信那番鬼話？一定是要報復早餐那頓牛奶的仇，小心眼。

    他必須想辦法弄到迪克的計畫，要他等著被整他才不幹，但如果他要逮迪克抓得正著，他得更聰明點，不能讓迪克發現沃利在調查他。

    「說真的，把觀察日記燒掉。」迪克說。

    那一天，沒有再發生讓沃利覺得古怪的事，他認定是迪克有意為之，再隔天，也是一樣，但沃利不會被騙，這只是讓他更加確認了結論。不能太著急，迪克總會露出馬腳，不論那封信是寄給誰，最終還是會回到迪克這邊，他只要等迪克收到回信的那天。

    在第三天的時候，迪克終於露出了馬腳。

    就在早晨慣例的貓頭鷹送信時間，那隻棕色的貓頭鷹出現了，牠在迪克面前丟了個很小的包裹，不偏不以地丟進他的碗裡，使得裡面的湯濺出。

   「那是什麼？」沃利問。

   「記錄球。」

    **_來了，就是這個！_** 沃利振作起來。它很小，會是什麼呢？拜託不要又是蜘蛛，他受夠了蜘蛛。

   「又是你學習的小東西。」他故意蠻不在乎地說「書呆子。」

   「隨你怎麼說，反正我用得到就好。」迪克收起包裹，棕色貓頭鷹期待地看著他，於是迪克給了牠肉乾當作獎勵，然後溫和地摸了摸牠。

    沃利忍住衝動不去看那個包裹。聰明點，耐心點，都忍到現在了，不能在這個時候功虧一簣。

    棕色貓頭鷹吃完肉乾後，輕輕啄了迪克的手，然後飛走了。

    「對了，沃利，你今天晚上我練球完後來找我下。」迪克不經意地說—不經意，哈哈。

    **_想在那裡用你新拿到的小玩具整我？_** 沃利在內心哼哼笑著。 ** _好了，現在該是我美妙的演技發揮的時候，他絕對沒想到我已經知道了。_**

    「為什麼？」沃利有節制地吃了口牛排。

    「我有重要的事要告訴你。」重要—哈哈哈。

    「什麼事？」

    「你來不就知道了？」迪克露出狡黠的微笑，這個沃利給迪克零分，要是想整他，就不該露出那種表情。

    「嗯……」沃利思考著，他是要假裝上當，反過來整回去，還是乾脆就別去了，讓迪克落空？

    「幹嘛這麼猶豫？難不成你怕黑？」迪克戲言道。

    **_喔喔，太著急了，年輕人。激將法已經是上個世紀的老招，不管用啦。_**

    「我沒辦法，我跟吉米約好要玩巫師棋了。」沃利最終說。

    這個答案似乎不在迪克的預計之內，不怪他，要不是沃利這麼機靈，及時發現迪克的計謀，他可能就會傻傻地過去。

    「但這很重要。」迪克將笑容收起，換上了一個認真的表情。

    「那你自己練完來找我吧，我就在友誼廳那。」

    他看著迪克，抱著愉悅的心情想看看迪克下一步打算怎麼辦。

    「沃利，這很重要。」迪克又說了一次。

    裝得很像，但—不，他不會上當的。

    「那好，說吧，現在這麼吵，沒人會聽到你說的話。」沃利一邊觀察迪克的反應，一邊切一塊牛排塞進嘴裡「還是你有特別的理由一定要到球場上說？」

    「……沒有。」迪克嘆氣「算了，下次再說，也不是特別重要的事。」

    **_第一回合，沃利對決迪克，一百比零—！_** 沃利得意地想，盡情享受他的短暫勝利。

    早上的課拉文克勞跟格蘭分多並非共同課程，沃利要去東塔上符咒學，迪克則是要去地窖上魔藥學，所以他們之後就各自往東塔與地窖前進，當然也沒有機會再給迪克說服沃利。這樣對沃利正好，他贏就夠了。

    沃利討厭星期三，雖然早上的符咒學是黛娜教授授課的—他喜歡她，大美人，正點，只是有點恐怖—但跟斯萊哲林一同上課就已經將這種快樂抵銷了，加上下午有占卜學與古代神秘文學研究學，兩堂超級無聊的課，如果不是因為迪克選了那些課，他剛好一時腦袋不清楚—迪克該死的嘴巴—他大概一輩子也不會去碰它們。

    黛娜教授一如既往地嚴格，糾正了他好幾次發音，即便只是一個小小的語調都不放過。今天他們上的是方向咒，能夠指出想找的人的方向，他認為這是個非常實用的咒語，以後他要找那個愛鬧失蹤的某人會容易多了。不得不說黛娜教授念咒語時非常得吸引人，清晰而標準，那是一個就較具有技巧性的念咒方式。魔法始於語言，而非施咒者—曾有一些巫師如此主張。

    有幾名斯萊哲林的學生在他施法失敗時，毫無掩飾地發出嘲笑聲，要不是還在上課時間，沃利肯定會衝上去的。不只是格蘭分多與斯萊哲林原本就互看不順眼，沃利在球隊亮眼的表現也使得他成為眾矢之的，在前兩場兩隊交鋒，格蘭分多大輸時，斯萊哲林還故意在沃利面前感謝他退出隊伍，諷刺意味十足。

    他恨死斯萊哲林了。

    黛娜教授一如既往地嚴格，也一如既往地善解人意，雖然全班只有一個斯萊哲林的學生施法成功，但她並沒有給予嚴厲的責備，也沒有給他們作業。

    中午時段，迪克晚了，沃利在餐廳門口等待他的出現。不算異常，迪克偶爾會在下課後問教授問題，這也不是他第一次等這麼久。過了一會兒，他看見一群拉文克勞的學生經過，迪克的室友—肯特走過來告訴他迪克還在教室，要沃利先吃。

    「仍然是個書呆子，對吧？」沃利開玩笑地說。

    肯特僅僅是禮貌地對沃利點個頭，然後就走進餐廳。沃利猜想肯特還是認為上次他跟迪克吵架是他的錯。

    沃利往餐廳內一看，格蘭分多桌自然是吵鬧得最兇的一桌，他的幾個前隊友也在，大咧咧地談天說笑。他不想被他們逮到，聽著他們聊他不能參與的話題，於是他往拉文克勞桌看去，沒看見芭芭拉或札塔娜，在沒有迪克的情況下，他去坐那邊實在過於顯眼。

    **_帶去別的地方吃好了，順便幫迪克帶點食物。_** 想了很久，沃利決定。他趁著斷頭的尼克從餐桌竄出來嚇學生，造成小小的混亂時，隨手拿了幾個雞腿、麵包就閃人。

    _**我真是個超級善良的好朋友。** 沃_利提著食物想道，往地窖的方向前進。

    魔藥學的教室是空的，別說有人了，連帕爾默教授也不在，裡面完全黑壓壓一片，只有走廊上的火光提供視野。沃利敲了敲帕爾默教授休息室的門，沒有反應，他試著轉開門把，但鎖住了，看起來不像迪克還在這裡。

    **_他們也聊得太快，我以為像迪克那種書呆子特別得多問題。_** 沃利走回餐廳，可還是沒看到迪克。

    沃利皺眉的同時，赫然意識到迪克的意圖。他拿出魔杖。

    「指引我—理查‧約翰‧格雷森。」

    魔杖毫無反應，沒有像黛娜教授念出咒語時那樣，指出一個方向給他。好吧，他也不指望會成功，課堂上的失敗不是假裝的。

    **_要是我是迪克，我會在哪…？_** 沃利不是很認真地想，實際上他的腦袋什麼想法都沒有，拒絕費精力去深思。他總覺得他好像最近才說過一次，大概就在…前陣子，這實在不是什麼令人值得開心的感覺，因為他討厭找不到迪克的時候。

    他重新回憶了黛娜教授的話。

    _『你的“引”需要慢一點，音太急，稍微再慢點。』_

    再慢一點是什麼意思？放慢速度對沃利來說一直都很困難，從小的時候就是如此，他的媽媽糾正過他幾次，試圖改正他的衝動，巴里叔叔也不只提過一次，但經過了這麼多年，“快”已經深深融入在他的性格內，連同他的愛好。

    他又試了幾次，盡可能地放慢語調，但還是不成功。

    **_慢一點，但不要太慢。_** 沃利提醒自己，想想黛娜教授的發音，她的口音是蘇格蘭腔，“t”的後面會再多停頓一下。

    他再次了一次，模仿蘇格蘭腔，他的魔杖歪歪斜斜地飄在眼前，指著九點方向。哇嗚，這竟然成功了！

    沃利照著魔杖指引的方向，最後摸到了東塔的三樓教室。魔杖直挺挺地指著門，看來就在這門後，他沒有敲門或者急著打開門，他的性格是很急，但不代表他慢不下來。他將耳朵貼近門，聽見門後的說話聲。

    **_讓我來看看你現在又想搞什麼花樣。第二回合即將展開！_**

    「—他那麼毛骨悚然又不是我的錯。」那是迪克的聲音，口氣中幾乎帶著埋怨，沃利更仔細地聽「我什麼也沒做，他就像是在我身上裝了雷達之類的玩意，隨便一個動作他都能偵測到。」

    「你一定做了什麼引起了他的懷疑。」有一個聲音說「雷達又是什麼？」

    馬爾？真的假的？為什麼迪克跟馬爾要私底下見面，還不讓沃利知道？他忽然升起不悅。

    馬爾又再糾纏迪克了嗎？他明明幾天前才警告過馬爾。

    「不重要。我什麼也沒做，馬爾。」迪克說。那確實是馬爾沒錯，除非有兩個同名聲音還一模一樣的人「我已經盡了全力別有太大的舉動，我這幾天說的謊已經比我人生全部加起來的次數都還要多了，我怎麼知道沃利是怎麼搞的？」

    「放輕鬆，老兄，沒人在責怪你，你肯幫我們說服沃利已經是最大的人情了。那麼，你需要我們的幫忙嗎？我們可以想辦法把沃利捉到那邊去，如果你需要的話。」

    **_…我？他們在談論…我？_**

    「不，你們介入只會讓事情更麻煩，沃利知道你們也有參一腳，他肯定死也不會回去，而且他會把這怪到我身上。」

    「如果你不需要幫忙，那為什麼要特意跑來告訴我？之前照你要求的，所以我們都沒再去說服沃利。」

    「我之前說的計畫沒辦法趕在後天的比賽前執行，沃利已經在懷疑我了，我想可能要等一兩個月。」迪克停下，又補充「或許這是好事，一個禮拜的時間本來就太趕。」

    「什麼？」馬爾驚呼。

    「我知道後天的比賽是最好的機會，但是—」迪克嘆息「拿不到獅頭，起碼能拿到獅掌。」

    馬爾沉默了一會，然後才又開口。

    「你就不能換個比喻，說得好像是我們被斬殺一樣。」

    「抱歉，無意冒犯。」迪克笑道。

    沃利整個人呆在原地，遲遲沒有辦法回神。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_好了，這一定是有什麼誤會在裡面。_** 沃利試圖想出一個合理的可能性。

    他不在城堡裡，更確切的說是在霍格默德村的尖叫屋裡，離學校有好一段距離，村裡的人因為常聽到屋內傳來尖叫聲、吼叫聲，傳說妖魔鬼怪會在這裡聚集，因此沒人敢靠近，只給了他一個“尖叫屋“的名字，便敬而遠之。他跟迪克在去年闖進這裡時就發現那只是空穴來風，他們從沒碰上過除了他們以外的生物，甚至連隻老鼠都沒有，更別提傳說中的妖魔鬼怪，不過他們從未去破除謠言，沃利的想法是把這當作他們新的秘密基地，越少人來越好，而迪克則不然，他覺得這裡不對勁，所以不願意隨隨便便就去除它的危害性。

    後來，他跟迪克偶爾會來這裡，但鑑於迪克不喜歡這裡，所以有的時候他會自己來，那些時間大多是他想一個人靜一靜時。

    本來這個時間，他應該跟迪克一起在占卜學教室裡，但他翹了，一方面是重新整頓思緒，另一分面是因為他不知道他見到迪克會做出什麼舉動—生氣，對著他吼—都有可能。他到現在還是不敢相信那是真的！迪克背著他跟馬爾交換了條件！他怎麼能這麼做？

    要不是他親耳聽見，他肯定會覺得這開什麼石像鬼的玩笑，順帶送一長串的大笑。

    **_不不，你要相信迪克，這一定有誤會。_** 沃利內心一個聲音說。 ** _或許那根本不是迪克，有人陷害他，為了破壞我跟迪克間的好兄弟情誼。_**

    **_你了解他，他不會這麼做。_**

    迪克絕不可能為了利益而把他賣了，當初馬爾一波又一波的進攻，拿出那麼多誘人的東西，但迪克都沒有棄守，沒道理在沃利已經阻止馬爾繼續糾纏後，舉高雙手投降，而且—而且他們是最好的朋友，不管怎麼樣，迪克都應該會站在他這邊。

    沒錯，迪克不可能會背叛沃利，他們有難同擔，有苦共享，一直以來都是如此。

    **_不，等等，你就這麼確定了？_** 他心中又有另一個討厭的聲音問。

他的腦中在這時很配合地閃過了萬聖節那天，在他們快要被黛娜教授抓住時，迪克豪不猶豫地講他推出去的那一幕。

    那一次迪克用不到幾分鐘就背叛他了，而且還毫無罪惡感，完全違背“超級好兄弟”的終生誓言。這麼說起來的話，迪克在開學初還在芭芭拉的逼問下，直接告密是沃利不小心將芭芭拉的東西弄壞的，還有去年沃利獨自被罰勞動服務，也是因為迪克只把自己的證據消除，還有更早他們認識時—還有那件事，還有那件事，還有—喔他不數了，迪克這傢伙一點都不忠誠！

    超級大叛徒！

    **_瞧，我就說嘛，“你就這麼確定了？”_** 那個討厭的聲音又說。

    **_不不不不—或許迪克偶爾過火了點，但他絕對不可能真的背叛我。_** 沃利甩開那道聲音，還是有可能是個誤會，或是是個騙局…

    然而這種想法他無論如何都難以說服自己，他聽得太清楚，他的理智非常清楚這一切都是真實的，因為這就是為什麼迪克明明知道了沃利退出的原因，卻遲遲沒有提起。他對於迪克的了解，足以分辨真假。

    **_我在騙誰？那絕對是迪克，那種笑聲跟口吻還能是誰？_** 沃利用手埋住臉。 ** _他很怪，我是對的，我只是猜錯了原因。_**

    他揉著眼窩，煩躁地將手向上滑，將頭髮用力地往後梳，他緊抓著頭髮，握緊雙拳，最後鬆手，心中燃起一陣怒火。

    **_他怎麼能這麼對我？背著我來設計我？騙我？_** 他憤怒地想。哪門子的好友會出賣對方？

    不管迪克怎麼想，他該做的不是去找馬爾，把自己最好的朋友賣出去，而是來找沃利，告訴他不論那該死的是愉快或不愉快的話題。梅林的，他應該站在沃利這，魁地奇比賽是一回事，他們是不同的學院，但這個？迪克有選擇的。

    他心中還有一個聲音想要替迪克說話，想要告訴他不是這樣表面上看到的，他得相信迪克的判斷，但他的憤怒太多，那個聲音太小，宛如洪流般被淹沒，只剩下滿腔的怒火。

    為什麼迪克總是這樣？覺得沃利錯了一輩子，所有的決定都不如他下的判斷，然後就想要插手管他。喔對了，因為他是迪克，天殺的—拉文克勞的天才—迪克，他當然都是對的。

    他才不需要迪克幫他決定任何事。他生氣地站起來，準備好去找迪克理論。

    在這時候，沃利聽見了樓下傳出聲音，並且越來越靠近他，腐敗的樓梯咿咿呀呀地撐著來者的重量，他趕緊躲在幾個貨物的後頭，要是是教授，而他被發現了，他免不了扣分、勞動服務的下場。

    他利用面前已經碎了一半的鏡子，悄悄地偷窺樓梯口，有一顆頭先探出來，背對著他使得只能看見那一頭長髮，由於燈光不足，他不確定那是棕色，還是紅色的頭髮。她—沃利覺得那身形像女的—穿著烏黑的袍子，那個背影有點眼熟。

    在她轉過來後，沃利驚訝地發現那是梅根，自從上次相遇後，他就沒再遇過她。

    他慢慢地走出藏身的地方。

    「喔喔—喔梅林—」梅根在沃利走出來時，先是嚇得退了幾步，才站穩腳步看清是誰「沃利—是你。」她緊張地笑了笑。

    「嗨，美人。」嘿，就算她有男朋友了，沃利還是覺得她很美「真沒想到除了我跟—真沒想到還會有其他人來這個地方，妳不害怕這裡的傳說？」

    「不。」

    沃利看著她那個毫無畏懼的表情，露出了微笑。

    「所以，妳也知道那只是“傳說”而已，對吧？」

    「……我不確定能告訴你那只是傳說…」梅根有些猶豫「在這裡…確實…有一些—有些東西，一些…傳說的東西…怪物。」

    「妳看過？」

    「沒有。」梅根快速地否認「你常來這裡嗎？還有其他人常來嗎？」

    「我跟—」好吧，他還是要說他的名字「迪克有時候會來，但是不算很常，他不喜歡這裡，說這裡有些古怪。真是個偏執狂，對吧？」

    梅根咬著下唇，看起來猶豫，還帶著些許的焦慮。

    「你們不該…來這裡，這裡很危險，你們可能會受傷。」梅根說。

    「別擔心我們，我們很小心的，特別是偏執狂先生。」沃利為梅根的善良咧嘴一笑「我們兩個經歷過的事情肯定比這裡的傳說還要更精采，要是真的有怪物，我們就把牠打跑。」

    「那不是我的意思…」梅根撇開頭，似乎有些難過。

    「那是什麼意思？這裡到底有什麼？妳知道什麼？」

    梅根搖頭。

    「只是…聽我的建議，好嗎？我沒有親眼看過，但我知道這裡發生的事情…那不只是傳說。所以，拜託，別再來這裡了，你不該在這—沒有人該來這個地方。」

    「要是這對我們而言很危險，那對妳來說不危險嗎？妳也不應該來這裡。」

    「我是…我弄丟了康納給我的髮夾，我想可能會在這。」

    基於某些原因，沃利認為她在說謊，但那或許是因為現在的沃利，對謊言非常得敏感，多虧了迪克把他變得疑神疑鬼的。

    「大塊—呃，康納沒跟著妳來？」沃利忍不住皺眉。要是梅根說得是真的，那獨自一人絕非正確。

    「康納被黛娜教授叫走了，過一會就過來。」

    「那看起來現在剩我當騎士了。」沃利微笑「妳的髮夾長什麼樣？」

    「不，沃利，你應該離開，這裡太—」

    「—危險。我知道，我也相信妳，但這代表我更不可能留妳一人在這，再說，兩個人找不是比較快？」

    梅根還是很猶豫，沃利開口，打算說些話來說服梅根，但在他們聽見樓下的腳步聲時，他們兩個一同看向樓梯口，沒多久，康納那龐大的身影就出現在那一頭。

    「你為什麼在這？」康納一看到沃利就皺眉問道。

    「我知道我知道，我不該出現在這，不用再說一次了，梅根剛才警告我了。」沃利舉起雙手「不知道你們在擔心什麼，不管什麼怪物—」

    康納在那一瞬間忽然衝上前，抓住了沃利的衣領，看起來滿腔怒火，梅根大吼“康納！”。

    「康納，住手！」梅根大叫。

    康納還是緊抓著沃利的衣領，怒視他，咬牙切齒。沃利被這突如其來的攻擊弄得摸不著頭緒，完全不明白他哪一句話觸動了大塊頭哪條神經。

    「康納，放手，讓他走。」梅根強硬地說「他沒那個意思，他不知道。」

    **_是啊，放手，你這暴躁的大塊頭！_** 沃利想，手抓著魔仗，他不打算攻擊，但如果康納進一步的攻擊他，他需要保衛自己。

    康納撇了一眼梅根，再看向沃利，最後不甘願地將手鬆開，沃利在束縛解開後，退了一步。

    「抱歉，沃利，他沒有惡意。」梅根充滿歉意地說，用手輕輕推了一旁的康納，大塊頭先是不解地—還帶著一絲怒氣—看向他的女朋友，最後臉上緊繃的表情才鬆下。

    「抱歉。」康納咕噥。

    「夥計，你有很嚴重的情緒管理問題。」沃利說，暫時接受了這個道歉「不論我說了什麼讓你這麼生氣，你都不能直接動手，嘴巴就長在你臉上，說一句你冒犯我了，甚至罵你這渾蛋不難吧？」

    「抱歉。」康納又說了一次。

    「下次記得先用你的嘴巴，行嗎？大塊頭，那真的不是很好的交流方式。」沃利靠近康納跟梅根，當然站位離康納遠一點，他可不想又莫名其妙地被抓住「所以，梅根剛才告訴我她在找你送她的髮夾，記得它長什麼樣嗎？」

    「你要一起找？」康納蹙著眉頭，那大塊頭真該學點別的表情「你應該離開。」

    「嘿，要是你們都在這，我想我在這裡也不是問題。」

    康納跟梅根交換了一個眼神，康納臉上帶著疑惑，梅根則是不知所措，混合著擔憂。

    **_如果迪克在這，他肯定能從中找出端倪。_** 沃利想。 ** _你可能會從他們身上找到讓你感到古怪的實情，我想他們知道，迪克。_**

    **_我在想什麼？我不需要迪克。_**

    「我以為你很忙，你不是後天還有一場比賽？」康納問。

    「誰說我有比賽的？」沃利愣了一下，難道他們沒聽說他已經退出球隊的事嗎？

    「馬爾，他這幾天很開心地說你會上場。」

    「馬爾到處跟人說這個？隨隨便便就告訴一個陌生人？」

    「馬爾是我朋友。」

    「什麼？」喔，老兄，這學校也太小了吧。沃利扶住額頭「不，我不會上場，我也不打算要上場，我不管迪克說了什麼，去他的，好嗎，這是我自己的決定，不需要別人說三道四的，更不需要迪克來決定我的選擇。」

    「迪克…怎麼了嗎？」梅根問。

    「沒事，他只是跟往常一樣而已，覺得我幹了會讓自己後悔莫及的蠢事，自作主張地想要改變我的決定。他覺得他的智商可以涵蓋我們兩個。」

    「但是…如果你不想，他不能逼你，不是嗎？」梅根不能理解地問。

    「他當然不行！」

    「那麼，這就是你選擇的決定了，不是嗎？」康納說。

    「不是—是—不是！我不是那個意思，迪克他—我—」他腦中找不到一個解釋。

    他只是不想迪克質疑他的決定，不喜歡迪克選擇站在他的對面，梅林的，他背叛了沃利對他的信任，將他出賣給馬爾！那才是他最生氣的！

    …或許最後一個不能算，他的憤怒消退的程度足夠讓他意識到迪克不是那種人，迪克是覺得沃利錯了，不是因為馬爾給的利誘，唯一一個能夠讓迪克改變心意的，就只可能因為迪克釐清思緒，他知道迪克要固執時，比誰都固執。然而，背叛仍然是背叛，對於沃利來說，這並沒有改變太多。

    「他應該要相信我的選擇。」沃利最後說「他應該要直接告訴我，他認為我錯了，而不是…」

    **_對我說謊。_**

    「去找馬爾。」沃利挫敗地說「我們是最好的朋友，有什麼不能直接說的？」

    「也許他有什麼苦衷？」梅根試著寬慰他「你不相信迪克嗎？」

    沃利注視著梅根那單純的疑問，一時間啞口無言。梅根誤解了狀況，雖然她很努力在有限的情報中調解他們，可是…

    「我相信他。」

    迪克總是對的—或者說，大多，畢竟蠢不是沃利的專利—迪克一直都是那個改正他的人，在沃利犯下錯誤之後，在他犯下無法挽回的大錯之前，而沃利也一直相信迪克的判斷。

    **_可他騙了我。_** 沃利想。

    「我想我該回去了。」他突兀地說。

    梅根跟康納雖然都有點訝異他的舉動，但他們也不反對他，尤其梅根明顯地鬆了一口氣。沃利跟他們兩個道了別，走下樓梯，步出尖叫屋。

    沃利回到格蘭分多塔，一路人幾個人跟他打招呼，他沒有回覆，一昧浸在自己的世界裡。他走進寢室，沒有人，他把背包扔在地上，倒在床上。他沒看時間，他並不趕時間，反正他早打算連同下一堂課也翹了。

    他的思緒更加雜亂，本來僅僅是很單純的憤怒，他只要對迪克生悶氣就好，現在，他不得不意識到迪克的理由，以及他該怎麼面對迪克。

    那部份想替迪克說話的聲音變得大聲，告訴他他也錯了，因為他也將退隊的理由對迪克守口如瓶，不論他怎麼說服自己是因為他們說好不談學校魁地奇，他都難以矇蔽自己下去，那只是部份的原因。

    事實是，他知道迪克肯定會不贊同他的作法，然後會想辦法說服他改變心意，最終沃利就會被說服，他一定會改變主意，迪克就是有辦法逆轉事情。然而沃利不想要讓那發生，他有太多恐懼，不敢前進，不想迪克讓其改變。

    「你想我怎麼做？迪克？」沃利喃喃道。

    沃利將頭轉向右邊，那裏層堆著一些書，幾乎都是迪克借放在他這的，其中一本被倒放在桌上，中間夾著書籤，他看著那本書。

    他起身，輕輕拿起那本書，上面寫著《阿波比飛箭隊的興衰》，自從迪克借放在他這後，他有事沒事會拿起來閱讀，渴望從裡面檢視他自身的問題，或許，他就能夠回到球場。

    「你早就計畫好了，對吧？迪克。你知道我會看它。」

    每一個步驟都像一塊拼圖，而沃利已經漸漸看清楚留下的痕跡，將他們拼湊在一起。

    他只是無法想像最終拼出來的圖。

 

 

 

 

 

    「迪克。」

    沃利在迪克從練習場出來時，叫住了他。迪克驚訝著他的出現，但還是走向他，臉上帶著一絲倦意。

    「你沒來上課。」迪克先開口「即便你覺得它們無聊死了，好歹也假裝一下你在乎。」

    迪克沒問他翹課的理由。

    「別再演戲了，迪克。」沃利說「我知道。」

    迪克凝視著他，他的眼中帶著謹慎，沃利彷彿能看見那背後飛快閃過上萬個思緒，像是他在考慮著該採取哪一個作法，最後他嘆口氣。

    「你怎麼知道的？」他靜靜地問。

    「我聽到你跟馬爾的對話。」

    「中午的對話？我就知道我們不應該在教室裡談論這些。」

    「就這樣？」沃利感到憤怒又升起來「“不應該在教室談？”，這就是你覺得你做錯的地方？那我呢？你比誰都清楚我恨別人對我說謊，特別是你，你怎麼能瞞著我這件事？還面不改色地對我說謊？你明明可以直接來找我，告訴我你的想法，但你沒有，你先去找了馬爾，要他們配合你的謊言，你甚至做不到不要騙我。你怎麼能這麼做？」

    迪克只是一直看著他，聽著沃利指責他。

    「沃利。」他開口，聲音非常冷靜，制止了沃利「我們來比賽。」

    「什麼？」沃利有些失聲。

    「比賽，你跟我，我們比一場魁地奇。」

    「夥計，你難道沒發現我們打的位置根本不一樣嗎？我們要怎麼分出勝負？誰先拿到一百五十嗎？」沃利嘲諷地笑了。

    「跟我來。」

    沃利跟著迪克進到練習場，燈光打進球場，觀眾席、球框的影子落在地上，裡面還有一、兩個拉文克勞的球員。迪克微微舉起手，向他們示意。

    「記得用完要關燈。」珂琳告訴迪克，對沃利輕輕點頭。

    說完，她跟另一個球員就離開球場了。

    迪克對他說了聲“等我一下”，轉頭走進了儲藏室，沒多久又回來了，手中多了一個金屬圓球以及一個掃帚，沃利驚訝地發現那是他的火弩箭。

    「你什麼時候拿到了我的火弩箭？」沃利驚呼。

    「當你翹課，又不在寢室時。」迪克輕描淡寫地說

    沃利震驚地看著迪克。

    「慢著，這也在你計畫裡面？」他只能這麼問「你是故意讓我聽到你跟馬爾的談話，認為我一定會來找你？」

    「沒特別計畫。」迪克聳肩「我只是認為你有可能會來找我，沒聽到就罷了，要是你聽到的話，也沒有損失。」

     「夥計…」

    迪克將掃帚還給沃利，將他一直拿著的圓球舉起來，那是一個手工相當精緻的球型雕刻，沃利能看見如同水一般的藍光在裡面流動。

    「蒙特羅斯喜鵲隊，阿波比飛箭隊。」迪克用他清晰而響亮的聲音說。

    在迪克話尾一落下，圓球散發出藍色微光，探出一絲一絲的光芒，在空中迴盪，輕巧地旋轉，散落在各個點，最終聚集各點，漸漸呈現出某種形狀，如同鬼魅般的透明人影紛紛成形，圍繞著他們兩個。沃利很快就認出他們是誰，他們是蒙特羅斯喜鵲隊與阿波比飛箭隊的球員。

    **_會跑的石像鬼啊，那是多羅安嗎？_** 沃利不敢置信地看著一個粗曠的男子—目前全世界最強的追球手，無人可比。

    「你不是…」沃利瞠目結舌地開口。

    「是的。我是蒙特羅斯喜鵲隊的搜捕手，而你是波比飛箭隊的當家追球手，誰的球隊贏了，就算誰贏。」迪克嚴肅地說。

    「你瘋了。」沃利說，他看見多羅安的透明身體消失，蒙特羅斯喜鵲隊的搜捕手也是「我怎麼可能接替得了多羅安！沒人可以取代他！」

    「那麼，別取代他，用沃利‧維斯特的方式去打。」

    「我……」

    他做不到。

    「怕輸？」迪克嘲諷地說「前幾個月梅根提起你的優越表現，你倒是沒像現在這麼膽小。天知道如果那些女孩知道你這麼懦弱會怎麼想？別太擔心，我會手下留情，讓你五分鐘。」

    「誰說我怕輸？」沃利反射性地回擊。

    迪克將圓球往上拋，圓球就這麼懸在空中，接著釋放出透明的金探子、搏格，金探子很快就竄出他們的視線，搏格像個不受控制的瘋子向上衝，同樣也消失了，最後出現的是透明的快浮。

    迪克撿起快浮，扔給沃利。那感覺很奇妙，快浮沒有任何重量，像是一陣煙，揮動它就會雲開霧散，但他又能感覺到握在手中的觸感。

    迪克回到蒙特羅斯喜鵲隊的中央，與他的“隊友”排列站在一起，騎上掃帚，對著沃利點頭。沃利向右邊看了自己的“隊友”，都已經騎上掃帚，蓄勢待發地等到比賽的哨音。

    沃利對迪克點頭，接著他們飛上空中，雙方的人馬互對著，面對著彼此的雙眼。他一手抓緊掃炳，死死夾著快浮。

    圓球散發出閃耀的藍光，並發出哨音。

    不等沃利還來得及操控火弩箭前進，兩邊的人馬已經快速地兵馬相交，就在那短短的兩秒鐘，喜鵲隊的人一個衝上他，飛箭隊一名球員擋住了對方的去路，另兩個喜鵲隊已經來到沃利的身後，飛箭隊一個隊員也轉到沃利的後方，喜鵲隊的打擊手追上了搏格，往沃利的方向打去，但不到一半的距離就被飛箭隊的打擊手回擊—兩秒鐘，兩邊人已經交鋒了三次，而沃利卻沒有行動。

    這就是職業級的隊伍。沃利看過他們的比賽好幾次，卻從來沒像現在如此深刻體會到他們有多強，這跟霍格沃茨的任何一支隊伍是完全不同的級別。

    以往沃利會因此感到興奮，躍躍欲試檢驗他的水準，然而現在他只感覺到滿滿的恐慌。他幾乎沒辦法跟上他隊友的速度，只能勉強用直覺傳球，或是反射神經接住隊友的球。即便他的速度及格，他的技術遠遠不及他的隊友，每一次他單打，他的球不到幾秒就會被奪走，他的閃躲動作太大，往往給敵方太多機會，更別提他太久沒有實戰經驗，發生了幾次低級的失誤。

    **_他們沒有意識的，對吧？_** 沃利不安地瞥了一眼他的隊友，擔心在他們臉上看見了責備。就這時候，敵方的球員穿過他的防守，向球框前進。

    **_該死，我這白癡。_** 沃利暗罵自己，他根本沒有空閒去思考多餘的事，沒有時間去看隊友，沒有心思去注意迪克在幹嘛，他光是要定位隊友的位置都費盡了他所有的專注力。

    他接到隊友給他的球，他抓牢著，小心翼翼地把球抱在腋下底下，手肘盡可能覆蓋掉可能的隙縫，他一秒都沒有猶豫，立刻往球框的方向前進，前面有兩個防守員，他需要離他們遠點。維持這個速度—不，更快。

    他需要更快，再快一點，甩掉他們，讓他們沒辦法抓住他—再快一點，更快，要更快—防守員向他靠攏，他閃過傳球的想法，但不行，後面還有另一個敵方球員在等待他失誤，他傳了會被攔截，他必須先穿過右邊的防守員，才有空間傳球。

    再快一點。要更快，不然會被對方抓住攻擊模式，用速度擾亂他們。

    在與防守員接觸時，沃利將掃帚一百八十度旋轉，想要閃過對方的手，然而，雖然他確實越過防守員，但那只是個陷阱，在他要轉正時，左邊的那名防守員已經到了他旁邊，趁著沃利晃動火弩箭時，把球打掉。

    **_我做不到。_** 沃利想，頓時覺得一切遠不可及，所有的一切都好快，他的身體好沉，呼吸好重。 ** _我怎麼可能會贏？我沒辦法穿越他們的防守，我不夠快—_**

**_—太弱。_ **

    就像他那一場對上拉文克勞時一樣，他不夠快，不夠強，他的實力拖累了整支球隊，辜負了隊友的期待。

    **_我做不到。_**

    比賽結束的哨音響起，劃破了沃利的恍惚，將他拉回了現實。

    他降落到地方，喜鵲隊與飛箭隊的球員都不在了，球場又回到寧靜的狀態，彷彿剛才巨大的饗宴只是一場幻覺。他看見迪克也降落到地上，手中拿著不再發出光芒的圓球。

    「你贏了。」迪克悶悶地說。顯然先抓到金探子的是飛箭隊。

    迪克的頭髮非常凌亂，身上的衣服也雜亂無章，衣袖處還有一個破洞，好似他剛經歷了一場戰爭。

    聽著迪克的勝利宣言，沃利只覺得可笑。

    「我輸了。」沃利喃喃道「我半分都沒拿到，我甚至一次都沒辦法穿過他們的防守。我知道你是想藉由比賽讓我回去隊伍，但我沒辦法，迪克，這只是讓我更堅信我不該回去。」

    「在剛才的比賽之中，難道你什麼都沒學到？」迪克問，那在沃利耳裡像是指責。

   **_反正我只是個又笨又懦弱，讓所有人都失望的爛人。_** 沃利自暴自棄地想，但又有什麼錯呢？迪克的指責是對的，他只是個無法從比賽中學到教訓，自以為事的人而已。

    「我是學到了—我不該回去。」

    「我不是說這個，現在自我厭惡沒有幫助。他們是職業級的球隊，實力本來就有差，你必須從他們身上學到你自己的問題，你在剛才的比賽看到了什麼？」

    「你為什麼不乾脆地告訴我算了？既然你這麼全知全能的話。」沃利煩躁地說。

    「我不能直接告訴你，如果我這麼做，那就沒意義了。」迪克搖頭「這必須是你自己意會到。試著回想剛才的比賽，回憶每個球員的走位，你自己的位置，想想你怎麼去閃避球員。」

    「我不記得。」

    「你沒在努力。」

    「我做不到。」

    「沃利—」

    「我做不到—！」沃利向他吼「你沒看到我剛才的表現嗎？我爛透了！別告訴我實力差距，即便那不是飛箭隊，或任何一支職業隊，我也不可能穿越防守，我不夠靈活，技術不夠，我沒辦法像以前那樣，我不夠強，就算我回去，我能做什麼？我一個已經沒有除了速度以外的人回去能做什麼？」

    太弱，太慢。

    「我只會拖垮球隊，我沒辦法，你們所有人都要我回去，說我一定可以，說我能夠扭轉一切，但我不行！我根本沒辦法—我不是那個救星！」

    他的聲音迴盪在球場上，被沒有盡頭的寂靜吞噬掉。

    「說完了？」迪克面無表情。

    「沒有！」沃利吼，像是要把所有的力量、徬徨、怒氣、不安全部吼出來。

    然後，他放空所有力量，跌坐到地上，垂下頭，用手撐著他的額頭。不久後，他感覺迪克坐到了他旁邊，有意無意地碰觸他的肩膀。

    為什麼迪克總能讓他冷靜下來？

    「當我加入球隊時，所有人都說我是天才，我天生就是當追球手的料，而我…相信他們。」沃利緩慢地說「我怎麼會不相信？哈爾叔叔也說過我有天份，所以我絲毫沒有懷疑他們說我可以撐起王牌的位置—我確實做到了，在一開始的時候，我的第一場比賽就拿下了很好的成績，我是新竄出來的奇兵，沒有球隊預料到我表現這麼好，每個人都把我捧上天。」

    沃利永遠記得他的第一場勝利，他打得對方完全措手不及，他不記得比賽時的歡呼聲，但他記得他不斷進攻，進攻，再進攻，無人可以防下他，那感覺棒極了，沒有人可以追上他。比賽結束後，他被眾人環繞，被簇擁，隊長、隊友給了他好多稱讚，他在那些臉上看見了信心。

    他一直記得那份興奮、自豪，彷彿他已經贏了冠軍，創下聯盟紀錄似的。

    「在之後的三年，我成為了得分的重心，所有球隊都把我當作重點防守目標，我做得好極了，你知道嗎？」沃利露出苦澀的微笑。

    「然後，所有人繼續說“沃利，你好棒”，“沃利，你是我們的王牌”，“你簡直是神，沒你我們該怎麼辦？”，隨著我的表現越好，我越來越得意，相信自己真的無人可擋。那對我已經不再只是稱讚，而是事實，我開始自大得認為我能跟哈爾叔叔一樣，甚至是超越他。」

    沃利輕笑。

    「我怎麼會有那個念頭？」那太愚蠢，太自大，太狂妄。

    「你的表現確實配得上那些稱讚，沃利，你仍然是我們拉文克勞的頭號防守目標。」迪克帶著一點玩味的口吻說，但又帶著柔和。

    「那仍然不代表我的自大虛假。」

    他看著迪克再次張開嘴巴，似乎是想要反駁他，但沃利沒給他機會。迪克的讚美給不了他安慰。

    「總之，我變得自大，放任著它壯大，遠遠超越了我自身的實力。而就在去年，跟—」

    沃利停下來。 ** _我該告訴迪克嗎？_**

    其中一個他遲遲無法向迪克坦承的原因，就是因為他的退出跟迪克並非毫無關係，他不想讓迪克感到尷尬、為難，在拉文克勞與沃利中做選擇。

    但話說回來了，迪克不也已經曉得了嗎？而現在，迪克選擇了坐在沃利的身邊。

    「去年，跟拉文克勞的那場比賽，我表現得非常糟，我沒辦法越過你們的防守，我的所有攻擊路線都被摸清了，拿下分數變得困難，最終，球隊因為我拿不到該有的分數輸球。這還不是最糟的，大家都安慰我，那只是一時狀況不好，我也這麼欺騙自己，下一場就會正常了—但我沒有。」

    「你還是拿到六十分。」迪克指出。

    「六十分又怎麼樣？迪克，那是赫奇帕奇，我本應拿更高的分數，我有好幾個得分是因為赫奇帕奇的失誤，那一場的分數是我的運氣，不是靠我自己贏來的。」沃利反駁他「我…我也不知道那一場怎麼了，就是—忽然間我亂了，不知道我在幹什麼，我不斷地想到跟拉文克勞的比賽，想著“如果對面是拉文克勞，我該怎麼做”，擔心我手中的球會被奪走。」

    「我更加慌張，每一場比賽我都會拿你們做比較，我無法停止不去比較，我持續地思考能夠破解你們防守的方法，我需要更不一樣的打法，我試圖想要突破自己的極限，要更快，更好，但每一次我嘗試時，我都無法想像成功的畫面。」

    他不斷地練習，他沒有告訴他的隊友他的擔憂、不安，他不行，他的隊友都仰賴著他，一個王牌不該讓隊友看到他的軟弱，他必須要堅強地撐起整支球隊，永遠屹立不搖。

    他不想看到他的隊友臉上的信任消失，不想讓他們失望。在他們搭著他的肩，或是輕輕拍著他的後背，他總會想“我要辜負他們了”，那個想法甩也甩不開。

    「我從沒像那樣過—我是說，我經歷過低潮，但我很快就能調整回來，可這個不一樣，我找不出我的問題，而那個影響到我的狀況，即便我能夠得分，但我的攻擊節奏變了，無法像以前一樣配合隊友，拿球的時間變得過長—他們以為我只是改變了打法，但我很清楚我變了，我不但沒有變得更好，相反的，我成了那個拖累隊友的人—我應該要帶領他們的。」

    然後，他開始害怕，怕那個想法真的成真了，他不敢看隊友的眼，不敢去想像他們怎麼想他的。他根本沒資格霸佔主將的地位，他早該把位置還給格蘭分多，讓真正的王牌擔任。

    「我試圖要找回原本的節奏，但已經太晚了，我不記得以前的我是怎麼打的，不論我多努力，那感覺就是不對，我飛的方式，我進攻的方式，我傳球的方式，都不對勁，那不像是我會做的動作，我無法將我的動作與腦中的模樣重疊在一起。我不知道該怎麼去—去打球。」

    那就像是站在鏡子前，照映出來的卻不是他的反射一樣。他感到陌生，對自己，對魁地奇，對球隊，對勝利。

    沃利舔了舔他的下唇，想要接續說下去，卻發現話語梗在他的喉嚨，他張開口，強迫自己發出聲音，停頓的時間彷彿流動得異常慢。

    迪克用肩膀輕輕一敲沃利的。

    「我…我害怕站上球場。」終於，他擠出那句話。

    那是他這一年來，不敢面對的恐懼，在他說出口的同時，也深深得覺得羞愧，每一個神經都在叫著“你是個膽小鬼”。他真的知道逃避有多懦弱，可他就是沒辦法站在這個球場上。

    「我害怕球場的聲音，害怕面對敵人，害怕看見隊友的臉—我沒辦法停止去想“我真的能夠帶領球隊贏球嗎？”，“要是我是那個球隊輸球的敗因怎麼辦？”，一想到那些，我就…」無法鼓起勇氣回去球隊。

    迪克默不作聲，沒有給予安慰，沒有鼓勵，沃利好奇著他在想什麼，期待著迪克能說些什麼。

    在某一些—極少的情況—時候他會想，或許，他只是需要一點點推力，然後他就能夠走出那一步。

    迪克依舊靜靜地坐在一旁，沃利安靜了會，決定繼續說下去。

    「也許這樣比較好—你知道，這樣我們就不會是敵人了。」他用比較開朗的口吻說，想把氣氛弄得不那麼沉重。

    「嗯……」迪克在長長的沉寂後，總算是給了反應「我懂了。」

    沃利還在等下文，但沒有了，迪克眼裡的焦點在很遠的景象。

    「就這樣？」沃利有些吃驚地問「你不打算責備我逃避？」

    「不。我也不認為有誰會為此怪你。」迪克平淡地否認「所有人都逃避過，沃利，你不是第一個發明它的人。」

    **_不論什麼情況，都還是保持著迪克風格。_** 沃利想。

    「現在你告訴了我，那才是最重要的。」迪克說「你承認了你在逃避，那是…那是一件好事，不是每個人都有勇氣承認。只是…別再逃了，沃利，你想要回到球場上，不僅僅是你對球隊的責任，是你對球隊、魁地球的熱愛，你不能麻痺那種感覺。你不嘗試永遠都不會知道你能否做到，你已經勇敢到足以坦承，那再勇敢一回，告訴馬爾你要回到球隊，再跟我們比一場，不論結果如何，你都得再試一次。」

    沃利幾乎要被說服，迪克就是有股詭異的能力能讓沃利覺得他是對的，可沃利還想掙扎。

    「但如果我不想呢？要是我覺得像這樣挺好的，不用再跟你隱瞞任何事，我們能夠再一起聊魁地奇，或是—」

    「沃利。」迪克呼喊他的名字，即便只是短短兩個字，沃利也能聽出他的那番話激怒了對方，而且是非常得憤怒。

    「如果你想要我們的關係當作是你逃避的藉口—別。」迪克的每一字都蘊含了怒氣。

    沃利瑟縮了脖子，嘴裡嘟噥“抱歉”，迪克又撞了一次沃利的肩膀，當作是給沃利的教訓。

    「反正我就是膽小鬼嘛。」沃利收攏起雙腿，頭沮喪地靠在膝蓋上。

    「我從沒那麼說。」迪克的聲音回到了最初的平靜「別跑了，沃利，回去你的球隊，到時你要抱怨我奉陪。」

    「要是我失敗了怎麼辦？」沃利問。

    「那就再試一次。」迪克說「你總是說，你希望能夠活得像格蘭分多，你想要當一個不會畏懼的人，但無知無懼並不勇敢，沃，如果你想要勇敢，那麼，面對你的恐懼，然後克服恐懼，擊敗它。」

    那沒那麼簡單。他想這麼說，但當他注視迪克時，他閉上了嘴。

    沒人比迪克更有資格說出那句話，那名目睹父母從空中摔落的男孩，至今仍然享受著墜落的快感。

    「你可能是對的。」

    「我總是對的。」迪克糾正他。

    沃利有些失笑，站起來。

    「再比一場吧，迪克，我需要找回手感。」

 

 

 

 

 

    「準備好了，沃利？」馬爾在一旁問。

    被這麼一問，格蘭分多的球員紛紛看向沃利，每個人都帶著關懷的眼神，可他只想叫他們別看了，放他一個人被緊張折磨死吧。

    格蘭分多的球員站在進入球場的走道，全副武裝等待入場，為接下來的比賽繃緊神經。沃利能聽見出口外的巨大聲響，觀眾不整齊的吶喊，喇叭、大鼓轟轟作響，每一個聲音都令沃利更加緊張。這太不對了，他應該要集中精神，放空腦袋，他不應該聽得見那些聲音。

    **_我不該出現在這。_** 他準備好了嗎？才不過兩天的練習就沒問題了嗎？

    「我…」沃利想要吐，感覺有什麼緊緊掐著他的肚子，但他還是擠出一個笑容「只是太久沒比賽而已。喔嘿，我們該出場了。」

    廣播大喊著“讓我們歡迎格蘭分多”，外面爆發出騷動，歡呼聲、掌聲震聾欲耳，沃利感到頭暈。他跟著隊友的腳步，踏出了球場，冰冷的風迎上了他的臉，氣溫驟降，他深深意識到寒冷，滲入了他的指尖。

    他緊緊抓著火弩箭，發現感覺不出自己用了多大的力量，於是他更用力地握住掃帚，直到他能感覺到掃炳的觸感。

    格蘭分多與拉文克勞的球員都來到了正中央，兩排並列，他面對的是拉文克勞當家守門員，嚴肅又沉著得看著沃利。迪克在守門員的旁邊，兩人對看著。

    梅林啊，他希望迪克是站在他旁邊。

    裁判做出手勢，雙方的人都騎上掃帚，沃利有些笨拙得騎上去。 _不是很好的兆頭。_ 沃利下意識地想，即使這兩天拚死命惡補了練習量，想找回比賽手感，但只能亡羊補牢。

    裁判吹哨，雙方的人都騎上了空中。 ** _現在別去想這些，專注在比賽上。_**

    「好的—本賽季最後一場比賽開始啦～」馬修用廣播道「我是馬修，不認識我的人你顯然沒看前幾場比賽，那麼你就太落伍了！今天比賽最大的關注重點相信格蘭分多都會歡聲雷動，拉文克勞會頭痛得要命，那就是格蘭分多的當家王牌！是的，各位觀眾，就是他，回來了！」

    格蘭分多的觀眾席再次暴發出吼叫聲，呼喚他的名字，一次比一次大聲，伴隨著鼓聲。

    **_棒透了，更多的期待跟關注，這正是我需要的。_** 沃利急躁地想。 ** _別—再—胡—思—亂—想—！_**

    「沃利！」丹尼爾叫他的名字，將球傳給了他。

    沃利差點沒能意會過來，在慌亂之中抓住了快浮。幸好。他暗自鬆口氣，抱好球，身體向前傾，向前飛行。風打在他臉上，削過他的臉龐。丹尼爾跟艾沙尼亞緊跟在他後面，這是他們常見的一二戰術。

    梅林啊，他的手在抖，沃利意識到，冰冷帶走了他的感知，留下麻木感，他無法感覺到他的手，冷，這是他唯一感覺到的。他的全身上下也非常得僵硬，他不確定是因為天氣，還是因為緊張，每一個細小的動作都顯得遲緩而用力過度，彷彿時間與他的知覺彼此交錯開來。

    **_停下來—！_**

**_飛就是了，別去管，那不重要！閃過他們，還有三個—_ **

**_梅林的鬍子啊，快停下來，別再抖了！_ **

**_球框就快到了，羅奇在—在左邊，小心他的追擊，另外兩人去哪了？_ **

    **_不能輸，不能輸，先做一次假動作—他們會發現的，我的攻擊模式他們都清楚—迅速地大轉彎，然後再—_**

    他的大腦流入好幾種情緒，纏繞著他的思緒。專心，必須要專心—

    「沃利拿到了快浮，這是他退出球隊的第一次進攻，我們能看看他打算怎麼做，我打賭會是令我們驚奇的招數。」馬修說。

    **_艾達去哪了？該死，我找不到她。_**

    就在他這麼想的同時，艾達從底下鑽了上來，沃利反應不及，對方從下往上將他胳膊下的球拍掉。拉文克勞觀眾席發出讚嘆聲，格蘭分多則是惋嘆聲。

    「回防！」丹尼爾吼道。

    **_該死。_** 沃利轉動他的手腕，將掃帚跩向反方向，但太用力，他稍微偏移了本來的方向，多花了一點時間擺正。他的手還是在抖，而且凍得越來越僵。沒時間去弄暖它了。

    馬爾把快浮擋掉，為沃利守下了一次，馬爾喊著“繼續！”，先把球給了艾沙尼亞。在隊友自己抱著快浮前進時，沃利不禁鬆了一口氣。

    「看起來，格蘭分多的當家王牌還需要點時間，這對拉文克勞無疑是個機會。艾沙尼亞拿到球，以非常慢的速度飛行，並且盤旋在格蘭分多的地盤，尋找攻擊機會，或者這是格蘭分多的另一個戰術。」馬修說「喔，看來不是，艾沙尼亞還是將球傳給沃利，似乎格蘭分多打定主意還是要讓他們的王牌接續進攻。」

    沃利拿到球。 ** _試著別去想寒冷，集中精神，維斯特，放大視野，看清楚防守員在哪，別重複同樣的錯誤。_** 他傳球給另一頭的丹尼爾，傳得不夠準，丹尼爾勉強接到，又將球傳回給艾沙尼亞，以比較保險的方式前進。

    「…趁現在呢，我覺得給現場觀眾一個小福利，我相信大家都對於球場上的某兩個前陣子吵架的人都相當有興趣，你們每天都會看到他們走在一起，幾乎形影不離，沒錯，說的就是現在鬧得全校沸沸揚揚，家喻戶曉的沃利和迪克—！」馬修說。

    …什麼鬼石像？

    「沃利，快浮！」艾沙尼亞叫出來，沃利才注意到對方傳過來的球，他趕緊接住。

    沃利已經沒有嘗試去專注在比賽上，因為馬爾持續講著他跟迪克間的事情，令他不斷分心，包含他跟迪克之前暑假時一起去看魁地奇比賽時買了兩個對稱的背包、他們一同睡在一張床上、沃利把迪克送他的所有東西都保存下來等等。

    「沃利。」

    艾沙尼亞喊著沃利的名字，這已經是第十次他的隊友提醒沃利他們還在比賽，不要理會廣播，但沃利怎麼可能做到，他根本快瘋了。

    **_別別別，別講那個—！_**

    「—然後沃利就這麼說了：『夥計，你先答應我了，更何況我比那討厭的鬼讀書會還要更重要！』，就在格蘭分多的友誼廳呢，所有人聽得一清二楚，這可不是我瞎掰的，我那時還以為他要哭了，而猜猜發生什麼事了？迪克直接抱上去了—真男人！最後迪克留下來了，他們就在我們的友誼廳內玩牌，最後還霸占了我們的沙發睡著了。」馬修故作感動「真是個好故事，你們說對吧？」

    觀眾席發出笑聲和歡呼聲，還有幾個人拍手，吹起口哨，當然大多是格蘭分多的學生居多。

    「你們還想聽別的故事嗎？」馬修大聲地問。觀眾躁動，彼此起落同聲肯定。

    **_不不，你休想，閉嘴！_** 沃利抓起他手中的球，不管比賽還在進行中，直朝著馬修砸過去，不偏不以地砸中了馬修的頭。

    裁判立刻吹哨。

    「沃利‧維斯特，犯規一次。」她宣告。

    「他先開始的！」沃利抗議。

    這太不公平了！他們在球場上的球員根本就像是砧板上的魚任人宰割！這些觀眾就只會拿他們當笑料，完全不顧他們的辛勞！

    然而，這沒有太多的用處，裁判不改判決，將球權移轉回到拉文克勞。不過，拉文克勞這次似乎是站在他這裡的，沒有觀眾唏噓他，反而有幾個人給了他掌聲，他們的隊長更是直接向裁判抗議廣播干預比賽。

    沃利猜想這是為了迪克，他現在終於看到迪克了，剛才的比賽他只能滿腦子想著他的手爛透了，顧著眼前的敵人與自己的隊友。迪克一臉窘迫，臉頰跟脖子有點紅，身體明顯僵在原地。

    他不是唯一一個沒將注意力放在球場上的人。 _他_ 們之後絕對要想辦法整死馬修，梅林的鬍子啊…

    裁判重新吹哨，宣布比賽繼續。兩隊都回到高空，而沃利仍然憤憤不平。

    在風吹過，覆蓋住他的的體溫時，他發現他的手不再顫抖，甚至暖和了些，他的身體放鬆下來，不再緊繃。沃利反覆握拳、鬆開的動作，終於能自由地控制它們。

    **_謝了，馬修，雖然這方法有點爛。_** 沃利想。

    「—雖然我被球砸到頭了，還腫了一個包，但為了所有觀眾的福利，我認為這還是值得的—」馬修興高彩烈地說「別擔心各位沒聽夠的朋友，我還有更多的料沒爆呢！也許以後比賽我們還有機會。」

    …他又想拿一顆球砸過去了。渾蛋，他想多了，馬修只想爆他料，才不是想幫他。他到底都交了什麼損友？

    「沃利，你需要叫暫停嗎？」艾沙尼亞問。

    沃利搖頭，他好不容易才恢復正常，他不想讓身體冷下來。艾沙尼亞點頭，跟上丹尼爾準備迎接拉文克勞的攻勢。

    拉文克勞的羅奇拿著球衝過來，沃利通常是第一層要去做施壓的人，他趕緊衝上前，這次他只需要稍微施力就能輕易地讓火弩箭轉向他要的方向。沃利從右邊撲上去，羅奇左右晃動了幾下，接著就傳球給他的隊友艾達。

    沒有成功截下球，但沃利注意到一件事—拉文克勞比喜鵲隊要慢多了。這兩天他都在跟職業隊比賽，這種節奏他不但跟得上，反而還有點慢。他需要將比賽節奏加快，讓拉文克勞掌控節奏絕對不是好事。

    他閃過芭芭拉打過來的搏格。很好，這個他可以閃過，雖然不夠靈活，動作還是太大，這樣會浪費多餘的時間，但起碼稍微找回了點手感。同時，這也意味著，要是他還是無法穿過拉文克勞的防守，那會是他自己的問題，他不能用空窗期當作藉口。

    拉文克勞這次得分了。 _只是十分的差距。_ 球傳給沃利，他這次短暫地橫掃敵方防守員的位置。羅奇在中間，艾利右邊，艾達左邊，這是拉文克勞很傳統的防守陣式，看起來簡單，但卻難以被破解，原因不在於他們的個人防守技巧，而是在於他們的補位，只要攻擊者往其中一個地方攻擊，另外兩個人就會過來補防。

    「沃利又拿到球了，這次他打算怎麼做呢？」馬修說。

    **_艾達。我該從艾達下手，另外兩人稍微靠右，應該有一點空隙。或許我可以往下甩開她？不，那不好—不夠好。_** 沃利已經到了球場的一半，仍然沒能讓計畫具體成形。 ** _我該怎麼做？_**

    在他猶豫時，羅奇朝他飛來。快想，該怎麼辦？

    沃利往艾達的方向飛去，羅奇也靠到艾達那邊，他加快了速度。快，必須要更快，艾達的速度是數一數二的，他必須要比艾達還要快。甩開他們所有人。

    艾達往右邊攔阻沃利的路線，沃利不減速度，向著右邊，並又加快了一點，他知道羅奇就在附近，果不其然，羅奇擋在右邊，沃利硬生生地將火弩箭轉到左邊，但那裡冒出明明在另一邊的艾利。

    就像上一場比賽一樣，他失敗了。

    **_不，再試一次，比賽還沒結束，直到搜捕手抓到金探子為止，比賽都還沒結束。_** 沃利激勵自己，他還有很多時間。

   _“阿波比飛箭隊是一隻攻擊慾望極為強大的球隊，它藉由追球手卓要的攻擊技巧來維持火力，可說是它的成功來自於追球手個人技術的強大…”_ 他試著回想《阿波比飛箭隊的興衰》的內容，一定有可以幫上忙的。

    他必須要夠強，這樣他才能夠讓球隊勝利。沃利閃過羅奇，但艾達擋在面前，艾利則在旁邊隨時補防，將他的進攻路線堵住，他不得不把球往後傳。

    想，絕對有什麼方法可以突破他們的防區。

    _“…然而，成也追球手，敗也追球手，當它的對手封阻住了追球手，它就會立刻露出極大的破綻，一隻只靠著個人技巧，無視團隊合作的隊伍，在個人技巧無法遠遠勝於他人時，這個破綻就會成為敗因。”_

    他不夠重視團隊合作嗎？但他的工作就是要破壞拉文克勞的防守，要是他沒辦法弄出一個空隙，那他的傳球沒有威脅，隊友也根本沒辦法配合他。追根究柢，是他沒把他的工作做好，那是他的錯。

    他的球被羅奇攔截，這次他的進攻失誤造成了傷害，拉文克勞輕鬆地就拿下分數。兩隊的比分越來越大，而他還是想不到如何突破拉文克勞的防守。

    **_迪克選了阿波比飛箭隊，為什麼？他真的只是想藉由比賽讓我回到球場，一或者他想告訴我什麼？_**

    他嘗試從左翼進攻，從不到半場就加速，這樣他就能在與防守員交會時保持最快的速度。主動，是他唯一可能獲得勝利的方法。但仍然是同樣的結果，在他以為甩開防守員時，就會有另一個球員擋在他面前。

    拉文克勞像是無所不在，像是他能夠預測沃利所有的進攻路線，他要怎麼樣才能夠贏得了已經摸透他的球隊？

    **_一定有原因他才會選擇那支球隊，一定有…_**

    「—這次的嘗試是失敗的，拉文克勞的迪克選擇不跟格蘭分多的阿爾傑硬碰硬，僅僅是對阿爾傑做出干擾，就放棄了金探子。他非常得有耐心，這個選擇可能是正確的，他離金探子太遠—」馬修說。

    沃利差點被搏格打中，快浮還好好地在他懷裡，他將掃帚轉正，眼前又是拉文克勞的防守布局。沒有，沒有，沒有一條路沃利能夠走，所有的路線他看到的都只有死路一條。

    「艾沙尼亞跟沃利去中間，用我們昨天練習的二三走位。」馬爾在喊了一個暫停之後，對著所有隊員說。

    每個隊員嚴肅地看著馬爾講解戰術，沃利咬著下唇。這其實是個不算很好的戰術，打擊手退開，追球手全部上前，完全放棄防守，幾乎算得上是賭注。

    在他們回到球場內前，他們環繞成一個圈，彼此搭著肩，大喊著“格蘭分多”，鼓舞士氣。馬爾拍了沃利的背，他的隊友有幾個也輕輕拍了一下，有些人則是拍了沃利的肩。

    他們還是信任他，相信他。沃利雙手用力地打在自己的臉頰上。 ** _振作點啊，沃利。_**

    「沃利選擇了中間，面對的是羅奇，這位擁有很純熟防守經驗的追球手。以前，防守在各隊是一個極為不重視的項目，大多球隊會選擇將比重放在進攻上，自喜鵲隊一次成功地用防守拿到世界冠軍後，防守才漸漸受到重視。」馬修忽然激動起來「講古要稍等一下了，沃利閃過了羅奇，現在羅奇被他狠狠地拋在後面，沃利還在加快，加快，這次他終於要得分了嗎？艾達上前防守，沃利晃動一下，往右邊前進—」

    他將球傳給艾沙尼亞，艾沙尼亞在羅奇撲過去前回傳，沃利拿到球，艾達已經就定位置，他做出假動作，將艾達成功甩掉，只剩下艾利，也許這次他能夠—他還沒想完，艾利已經在他的一側，似乎早就準備好了，他把球從沃利懷裡撥開，艾達撿起快浮。

    **_我做不到—_** 沃利看著對手的背影。

    不管他怎麼嘗試，都會走向一樣的結局，他真的努力了，他根本不可能贏過拉文克勞，白白浪費他的隊友不斷給他製造機會，即便他一次都沒有成功，他們還是傳球給他，相信他會突破拉文克勞的防線，而沃利所做的，就是成為他隊友的拖油瓶，他連誘餌都做不了。

    沃利大口喘息。那些聲音，那些光線，那些顏色，都讓他更加頭暈目眩。他該怎麼做？

    他應該要向馬爾坦承他根本做不到，他根本不該回到球場，不該以為他會成功，他應該下場，把機會讓給其他人，更好的人，更強的人—

    —不。

    他不能逃避，他之所以回到球場，是因為他決定要面對他的恐懼。他的隊友對於他的離隊一句怨言都沒有，在他一次又一次失敗時，他們給予了他全部的信任，仍然願意相信他，他不能在這個時候放棄。

    他能記得在他背上以及肩上的那份重量，那份溫度，他必須擔起那些，那不只包含責任，還有更多意義。

    要是他的放棄了，他才是真正地愧對於他的隊友，面對恐懼，因為他是格蘭分多的人，勇敢，勇往直前，永不放棄。

   _『別逃了，沃利。』_

    他不是為了放棄比賽而回來的。管他的失敗，他就是要打完這場比賽！

    沃利再次拿到球，他重複做了同樣的進攻，每一次的進攻他都稍微做了調整、修正，記下每一次拉文克勞的走位。很完美，他們配合得完美無缺。

    **_世界上沒有完美無缺的存在，只有接近完美。_** 沃利想。

    在這不斷重複的過程中，他隱隱約約地感到熟悉感，就好像…就好像跟喜鵲隊打地時後一樣，雖然速度慢了很多，走位也不太一樣，但是那帶給沃利的感覺是一樣的，他的身體記得那種感覺。

    喜鵲隊最擅長的是誘導戰術，他們會藉由防守者的位置，誘導攻擊者往他們想要的方向前進，拉文克勞也是參了一點誘導戰術，但不完全是，沃利感覺得出來，他們還多了別的東西。

    **_迪克，你到底要我看什麼？_**

    在一次進攻的過程中，沃利因為沒抓穩快浮，球差點掉了出來，他只好放慢一點速度，把球拿穩，本來打算放棄這次的進攻，然而，就在這個時候，他看見一個很奇怪的景象。本來應該在左邊的艾利，悄悄地往中間移動，而右邊的艾達出現在一個本來不屬於她的位置。

    他將艾達、艾利、羅奇所在的位置連了一條線，發現那是沃利本來會進攻的路線，為了閃掉羅奇他必須向右，而艾達堵在那裡，所以他會再轉向，而那邊會碰上艾利。

   **_我知道這是誘導戰術，但我為什麼會踏進那個陷阱？_** 沃利感到困惑，這是個非常明顯得陷阱，他不該沒注意到。

    **_不對。發現艾達在那邊時，我為什麼要選擇艾利那邊，而不是另一邊？另一邊明明沒有人防守，所以更好的問題是，為什麼我選擇了艾利的路線？_**

    他又試了一次同樣的路線，用同樣的進攻方法，同樣的甩掉羅奇，碰上艾達，右邊會是艾利，所以他該往左邊，但他的速度過快，來不及轉到另一邊，艾達趁這個空檔，把球從沃利手中奪走。

    在這個時候，沃利終於懂了。

    拉文克勞不只是誘使他走一定的路線，逼著他在某些位置傳球或攻擊，他們在誘使他用更快的速度，追蹤他的位置。

    為了甩開防守者，沃利會在對方靠近時，加快速度，他一直以為是自己不夠快，所以他會不斷增加速度，然而正是他的敗筆，速度越快，他越沒有反應時間，也越難去調整方向，而沃利能選擇的進攻路線就越少，拉文克勞就越容易防住他。

    所以，不管他再怎麼快都沒有用，他的模式已經被抓得一清二楚，拉文克勞要做的，只要在某些特定的位置防守就好，在那些沃利為了閃躲而會向另一側轉彎的地方等待，因為以他的速度他必定會來不及避開那些地方。拉文克勞選擇的是最簡捷的防守位置，以最省力的方法達到最大效果的封阻。

    沃利簡直想大笑。原來這一切這麼簡單，他一直以為是拉文克勞的誘導戰術，讓他的一舉一動掌控在拉文克勞的魔掌之中，但拉文克勞做的不只是這樣，他們利用了沃利的速度，每支隊伍都在想辦法讓沃利慢下來，盡可能攪亂他的步調，只有拉文克勞在加快他的速度。

    原來他要做的，只需要慢下來就好了。知道問題後，他的腦中瞬間出現了好幾種攻擊路線，沒人比沃利更了解速度，他知道快，他也知道慢。

    **_擾亂他們。_**

    他對馬爾示意叫出暫停。

    「我知道我該怎麼做了，不用再協防我，用以前的二一戰術。」沃利對著他的隊友說。

    像以往那樣，丹尼爾與艾沙尼亞做了兩次傳球，在快靠近拉文克勞的區域時，將快浮傳到沃利手裡。

    **_慢下來，仔細看。_** 沃利抱住球，在隊友的掩護下來到半場。羅奇在正中央，艾利在左，艾達在右，他決定羅奇當作目標。

    在快要來到羅奇的守備範圍時，他忽然慢下來，用餘角迅速地觀察艾利跟艾達的位置，他像以前一樣，在有人防守時立刻就快速度。羅奇向前，微微向左靠，艾利則移動到右半邊—就是這裡！沃利以前會加快甩開羅奇往右邊靠攏，然後就會來到艾利跟艾達的陷阱。沃利趕在真正要與羅奇交接時慢下，保持他們間一小段距離。

    羅奇露出警覺的表情，但已經太慢了，沃利從左邊進攻，這次他不是用速度甩開對方，他向右傾，精確得閃過羅奇的身體，艾達立刻來補位，沃利又放得更慢，讓艾達自己靠近他，等到艾達接近了些，他先往右邊靠去，在艾利定位後，沃利驅使火弩箭直直朝著艾達前進，將速度提升。

    只要他閃過艾達，他唯一要煩惱的就是珂琳，但那也不是太大的困擾，他已經看見他的隊友在球框的附近。

    艾達在前面，以幾乎同樣的速度向他衝來，艾利跟羅奇來不及來幫忙防守，再也沒有任何詭計，這就純粹只是個人技巧的對決。

    『盡可能讓他們靠近你，你必須是主動的那一方，你才有機會贏。』那是哈爾叔叔教會他的，主動出擊，然後拿下勝利。他能贏，也會贏的。

    他不斷逼近艾達，眼底死盯著艾達每一個動作。艾達伸出右手，停留在半空中，還沒，他還沒打算進攻，讓她在靠近一點。沃利壓低身體，貼近火弩箭。艾達晃動了她的食指，沃利立刻就知道對方要向右邊，他跟著向右一點，接著轉到左邊，推開了艾達的右手，將艾達甩在後頭。

    **_只剩一個。_** 沃利盯著珂琳，用眼神跟不遠處的丹尼爾示意，對方退了一點，向中間靠攏。

    沃利在這個時候做出要將球傳給丹尼爾的假動作，成功騙到了珂琳那一秒鐘，而那短暫的一秒鐘也夠了，等到珂琳掉頭，沃利已經將球扔了出去。

    他得分了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

    「嘿，夥計。」沃利對迪克打招呼，臉上笑得好燦爛，他的衣服上滿是綵帶、金粉，看起來活像是闖進了彩虹派對似的。

    迪克靠在牆壁上，雙手抱胸，眼裡看著沃利身上的彩帶，幾乎笑出來。

    「你是來讓我看看你現在的模樣有多滑稽嗎？」迪克愉悅地說「我以為格蘭分多要慶祝你歸隊，表揚你拿下了很不錯的表現，而不是要取笑你。」

    「不錯的表現？」沃利挑高眉毛「我表現得棒極了！迪克，我把你們拉文克勞的防線打得落花流水，別告訴我你沒看見，你可就是在現場了！我棒透了！我的技術風靡全場，我簡直帥翻了！」

    「不是我想潑你冷水，但是，第一—我們很久沒練了，所以你才有機會找到突破口。第二，你別忘記贏球的還是我們。」然後，迪克似笑非笑地皺眉「為什麼你表現得這麼像贏了一樣？」

    「我拿了九十分！你們拿我毫無辦法—迪克，老兄，我回來了遊戲了！而且我已經破了你們的戰術，下次別以為你們能贏我們。」

    「其中一個戰術。」迪克有些不服輸地說。

    「隨你怎麼說，反正這一次是我贏了！為我高興吧，迪克，我成功了！」沃利無比興奮，抓著迪克的肩膀。

    「是啊是啊，恭喜你。」迪克敷衍地拍了幾下手。

    雖然他得到一個冷漠的反應，但沃利此時並不在乎，他太高興，太興奮，任何事都無法讓他停止臉上的笑容。

    比賽時的激昂仍殘留在他的身體裡，腦海中，他突破防守、傳球、得分的畫面一個一個重複放送，當他飛行時，他覺得自己就像是一陣風，流暢，瘋狂，沒有人能抓住他，幾乎忘記踏上地面是什麼感覺。

    他做到了！他做到了！

    即便他已經喊到喉嚨已經啞了，他還是止不住興奮大吼大叫的，興喜若狂地向身邊的人誇耀。

    「所以，你叫我出來是為了什麼？」迪克問。

    「喔喔，對。」

    沃利笑著將手舉起來，握起全，將拳頭放在迪克面前，期待地等待對方與他碰拳。迪克只是面露困惑，沒有動作。

    「別讓我的手懸在這裡，夥計。」沃利催促他。

    「我知道你要幹嘛，但為什麼？我們可沒做什麼需要碰拳的事吧？」

    「我覺得我們應該每次比完賽都來一次。你瞧，我們不在同一支隊伍，所以只要我們之中有誰比完賽，就應該要來一次“好兄弟碰拳”。」

    「聽不懂你的胡言亂語是我有問題嗎？」迪克更加困惑。

    「別管了，迪克，快點。」沃利熱情地揮揮他的右拳。

    迪克不明所以然，但還是伸出了他的拳頭，輕輕碰上沃利的拳頭。沃利開心地咧嘴一笑。

    他考慮這麼做很久了，只是他沒來得及在退出球隊前執行，這並沒有特別原因，他只是想要這麼做而已。這感覺很好，應該這麼做。

    「你好詭異。」迪克喃喃說，收回他的手。

    沃利只是笑得更開心，把手插回他的口袋裡，從口袋裡摸出了之前說好要給迪克的書。

    「終於。」迪克迫不急待地收下，表情瞬間亮了起來。

    沃利跟著笑—持續笑著，鑒於他根本停不下笑—不過在他舔了下唇後，他的笑收斂了一點。

    「還有…」他開口「迪克，我—」

    「別。」迪克馬上就制止他。

    「我只是—」

    「我知道。」

    「但是—」

    「我知道。」

    好吧。沃利無奈地想。雖然他欠對方一個道謝，以及一個道歉，但或許這樣就夠了。

    過了一陣子，迪克打破了在他們兩人沉澱下來的寂靜。

    「嘿，沃利。」迪克輕輕地說。

    「怎麼了？」

    「敲敲門。」

    沃利笑了，他早該預期到迪克會愛上那個遊戲，這可是他最愛的“毀掉語言”遊戲，要是迪克不愛，誰還會愛？但他沒意見，迪克幫他這麼多，就讓沃利陪他玩吧。

    「誰啊？」於是他問。

    「華萊士（Wallace）。」

    「哪個華萊士？」

    「牆內王牌（Wall-ace）。」

     沒預期到這個，沃利眨眨眼，接著開心地大大一笑。

     「我喜歡。」

 


	8. 過去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach啦\=W=/上一篇文沒beta，犯了好多低級錯誤，哭死

    _“水能夠滿載回憶，亦能夠反照過去；水能夠讓人成癮，亦能夠迷惑他人；水是個智者，亦是個騙子。”_

 

 

 

    「噢澳噢噢—痛—！」沃利如同遭受到慘不忍睹的虐待般大聲哀號，扭動著身體。

    「別再動了—」迪克不耐煩地按住對方的肩膀，沃利揮舞的手差點把桌上的碗盤打到地上「你動來動去的我要怎麼按摩？是你說脖子痠得要命吵著要人幫你揉的，我這可是在滿足你。別—再—動—了—」

    「你那才不是按摩，你根本就在折磨我！」沃利哇哇大叫，將頭轉過來，臉上全是不滿。

    迪克給他大驚小怪的好友一個白眼，將手從他肩上鬆開。

    「你還要不要我按摩？」

    沃利撅起嘴，轉過頭又背對迪克，像個被被主人訓斥過後的狗般，老實地坐好。迪克受不了地又翻了白眼，不免思考他為什麼答應沃利。餐桌上還放著他還未吃完的早點，怎麼想都不覺得先後順序是沃利的脖子要緊。

    當沃利以一種嚴肅的表情跟口吻說“我要死了，這是我一生的請求”時—天知道他的一生有多少個—他就該猜到不是什麼大事，果不其然，沃利所謂的“要死了”，不就是昨晚睡覺扭到脖子，現在脖子痛得要命而已。活該，他睡姿這麼差，也不肯改，沒扭到脖子才是奇蹟。

    倒不是迪克真的很想幫沃利按摩，只是在他對沃利說出“比起讓我按摩，還不如直接去醫務室一趟”後，對方的反應不是大悟大徹，而是耍賴著說“反正我有你啦，不需要別人”，好似他該為他是如此特別而感動到痛哭流涕。

    是啊，他是唯一一個沃利放心交付按摩這項崇高任務的人，為什麼他不感動呢？

    好吧，或許他不該大驚小怪，因為這正是以往沃利會做的事。

    迪克從沃利的脖子處慢慢地按到肩膀，運用他的指間力量施壓，反覆來回按摩。沃利悶哼，在迪克將手揉到鎖骨與脖子交接的地方時，他發出表示舒服的聲音，看起來很享受。

     然而，迪克卻無法感受到相同的情緒。

     **_他的身體也太僵硬了，這根本就是一塊大石頭！_** 迪克皺著眉想，對於堅硬的觸感非常不滿。每一次他從一側滑到另一側，總會摸到特別硬的肌肉，以及凸出來的骨頭，使得他無法順暢地揉壓過去，感覺像是有個巨大的路障擋在他的道路上。

他不想用太嚴苛的標準，但他打賭沃利絕對沒辦法像他一樣將腳頭頂上，甚至連彎腰碰腳趾都有困難。他內心升起一股衝動，想把僵硬的部分弄軟，於是他用力地往沃利背部的肩胛骨間一按。

    「噢—」沃利又發出叫聲「夥計！小心點，那是我的骨頭！」

    「嗯？會痛？」

    「你按的是我的骨頭，那當然會痛！」

    「這裡？」迪克大力地捏了同一個地方。

    「噢痛，痛—會痛—夥計！你是故意的嗎？」沃利先是弓起腰，接著將頭向後仰，瞇起眼睛。

    「沒。」迪克把沃利的頭推回去，用同樣大的力量揉旁邊一點的骨頭「這裡呢？」

    「會—」

    「那這裡？」他換了一個地方，轉移到靠近脊椎的骨頭。

    「會—噢噢噢，迪克，輕點—對我骨頭溫柔點，它們又沒惹到你！」

    **_它們就是惹到我了。_** 迪克想，揉得更加用力。

    他不理沃利的哀叫，疼痛是一時的，以後他就會感謝迪克了。現在，他全神貫注在沃利的背上，一個個找出沃利肌肉特別僵硬的地方，這就像是整理筆記一樣，找出重點，歸納，整合。

    也許幫沃利按摩沒那麼糟，還有點有趣，“消除沃利僵硬的肌肉”這個目標很有價值讓他完成—有意義，而且好玩。

    「停停—停下來，迪克—」沃利大叫，整個身體轉過來，抓住迪克伸過來準備把沃利扭回去的手腕「搞什麼鬼？還有—謝謝你啊，我的全身上下現在“舒服”極了。噢…你絕對是故意的。」

    「我才沒有。是你的身體太硬了，我很認真地想幫你弄正常點。」迪克刻意以“好心沒好報”的口吻嘆息。

    「少騙人，你明明就在玩，就算你一臉無辜，也騙不了我，你肯定在背地偷笑。」沃利哼了一聲「你把我的身體當什麼了，爵士鼓嗎？」

    「不，是一整架的定音鼓。」迪克露出笑容，微微甩了甩被沃利抓住的手「放開，然後轉過去，我還沒調整完。」

    「不要，離我的身體遠點！從現在開始，你禁止再按摩。」沃利強硬地說，緊接著嘴巴溜出“噢”的一聲，發出呻吟「梅林啊，你到底跟我的骨頭結了什麼樑子？我的骨頭…」

    「但我才正激起了興致！」迪克還不想放棄。

    「不要，你休想再碰我的肩膀。」

    沃利還是沒放開迪克的手腕，另一手揉著後背，嘴裡還不斷碎碎念著“我就知道你不安好心眼”、“你到底吃了什麼才有這種力氣？”、“為什麼他們沒有專治魔鬼的魔法”，搭配他受盡委屈的模樣—像是以往會有的反應。

    迪克正要再說幾句說服沃利讓他來處理僵硬骨頭的問題，但這時候有個赫奇帕奇的女學生打斷了他。

    「你還要吃這個嗎？」女學生指著桌上一盤馬鈴薯泥，手不偏不以地介入在他們兩個之間。

    她有著一頭耀眼的金髮，和一個明亮的笑容。迪克立刻就認出她來—莎羅‧安特，沃利提過她—事實上，去年沃利幾乎提她提了整整一個月，說她多麼美麗、善良，一天到晚都在煩惱該如何約她出來，再不然就是老說該如何在她面前表現。

    如果一定要迪克對此評論一句，他會說放過他吧。

    「不用了，拿去吧。」沃利馬上獻上他那自以為帥氣的笑容，放開迪克的手，並故作冷靜地將馬鈴薯泥遞給莎羅。

    莎羅又給沃利一個美艷的笑容，柔聲地說了“謝謝”，然後就轉身回到她的座位，她的朋友笑著歡迎她。

    _哼嗯。_ 迪克看著赫奇帕奇桌上的那碗馬鈴薯泥，絲毫不像空了。

    他將頭轉回來，毫不意外地在沃利臉上看見預期中的傻笑，還有如癡如醉的表情。

    「先說好，你要是再花一個月講她的事，我就要你把列在黑名單裡。」迪克說。

    「什麼？但她這麼好，再多的形容詞也無法形容她的美好—你就這麼討厭她？去年你還對我發怒，要我別再聊她。」沃利用肩膀輕輕撞了下迪克「怎麼？她有對你做什麼？」

    「那是因為你成天把她掛在嘴邊，三句話都離不開她，老重複相同的對話，而且大多還是很沒實用性—“喔她今天穿得好漂亮”、“她好像特別喜歡紅色”、“不知道她有沒有看見我精采的表現”—拜託，你試著在一整個月都被這樣疲勞轟炸，我看你會不會抓狂，我甚至連她喜歡的名句都背下來了。」

    「可我喜歡她，身為我的好兄弟，你應該全然支持我，好好聽我談心。」

    「如果她真的成為了你的女朋友，你愛談多久隨便你，但現在—我只想要耳根清靜。」

    **_雖然那看起來並非不可能。_** 迪克想，但他不打算告訴對方，女孩留給沃利自己去煩惱。

    「你只是忌妒我這麼受歡迎。我能說什麼？我是個受寵的青少年。」沃利笑得開懷「我覺得她對我有意思，你認為呢？」

    「我認為你是個被寵慣的白癡。」迪克回應，把盤中的烤土司拿起來「把果醬遞給我。」

    「你沒說密語。」

    「“親愛的”白癡，“請”把果醬遞給我。」

    「看看你，阿爾弗雷德會很難過你的禮儀去哪了。」沃利誇張地搖頭，嘖嘖幾聲，接著裝出老管家的口氣「老天，迪克少爺，我教你的禮儀去哪了？」

    「嗯哼，不像。」

    一切就像以往那樣，他們一同吃飯，他們打鬧，他們拌嘴，一切就像是脫離的齒輪終於被安裝回去，契合得構成了他們的世界。

    往常、以往—他最近習慣用這些詞彙，或許不能說是字詞，應該說是一種狀態，一個標準，或者說分水嶺，因為沃利前陣子不像過去的他。

    現在魁地奇比賽正式結束，拉文克勞不負眾望地拿到了冠軍，校園劍拔弩張的氛圍隨著比賽劃上句點而削減不少。在前陣子，沃利非常沮喪，渴望歸隊卻又懷疑自我，如果迪克能夠開玩笑，他會嘲諷著說這是一個多愁善感的男子漢，但他不想，那一點都不有趣，他不喜歡看見那樣的沃利。

    能看見沃利恢復正常是一件值得開心的事，他必須承認前陣子沃利的異常和情緒讓他有點憂心，尤其是越到了比賽尾聲，沃利就越奇怪，彷彿要讓自己忙碌起來，如此一來，他才能夠假裝他不在乎，遺忘他熱愛的事物。最明顯的就是他不斷把關注點放在迪克的一舉一動上，再不然就是一個又一個小家子氣的惡作劇，不是說平常沃利不會這麼做，但那太過火了，要是這可以稱作正常，布魯斯戴上聖誕帽，假扮成聖誕老公公慶祝聖誕節也可以認作正常了。

    他不喜歡逃避的沃利，更不喜歡用謊言欺騙自己的沃利，那不是他所認識的沃利‧韋斯特。他認識的沃利會去面對問題，誠實面對自我。

    幸好沃利仍然還是沃利，最終還是做回了自己，所以就目前來說，結果是好的。如果結果好，他就不該再要求太多，他是個知足的人。

    日子回歸正常，他的課程安排好了，沃利的問題沒了，拉文克勞球隊暫時不需要練習，生活終於能回到單純的讀書時光，而他只需要按部就班地學習，如他在學期初訂下的目標，趕上進度，獲得好成績，證明自己。

    沒什麼難度，除了他跟沃利的謠言依舊惱人外—更加惱人，鑑於沃利朋友捅出來了“好事”—沒有其它需要他煩惱的事，過去亦然。

    他的視線恰好停留在幾個二年級的拉文克勞學生，不禁想到如果他沒有通過升級考試，他應該是其中一員。

    有一個人抬起頭，但沒有與他視線交會。迪克移開了目光。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    黑魔法防禦術教室內通火光明，天花板上吊掛著支型吊燈，火光從頂頭照耀下來，石磚堆砌成牆，留下半圓形的窗，陽光從窗外透進。

    這個房間充滿光亮，不若封閉的地窖，黑暗蔓延到所有的角落，亦不若放滿藥草的魔藥學教室，充斥著濃郁的香氣，但他還是感到燈光昏暗，每一口呼吸都像是窒息般的稀薄。

    迪克垂著頭，盯著自己的書。黑魔法防禦學術曾是他最喜歡的科目，以前，他總是很期待每一個禮拜的到來，認真地聽教授講解，回答教授的問題，可現在的他只是面無表情，安靜而低調地做自己的事。彷彿要抹滅掉自己的存在感般，他甚至沒有振筆疾書地抄寫的教課內容。

    布魯斯在他很小的時候就教導他很多魔法，使得他相較於同齡的人懂得很多—或許勝於有些比他年長的人—去年他剛進學校時，他在新生之中成為最突出的學生，不少教授對他印象深刻。而在所有法術中，他最能抓住黑魔法防禦術的訣竅，不論是魔咒的脈絡，抑是魔力的流動，他能善用語言的力量，結合魔力，發揮咒語最大的力量。

    那就像是他與生俱來的天分，施展魔法，說出咒語，不需要太多的努力，就能知道自己有多大的能耐，他幾乎相信這是出自於他的能力，而非魔咒。他的自大就是這麼來的，也因為他的自負讓他—

    **_我已經學到教訓了。_** 他想，試著將注意力重新放回書本上。

    「—我相信我不需要再多言決戰之中，先奪取到戰鬥的掌控權有多重要。」史萊德教授用他低沉而磁性的嗓音說。

    史萊德‧威爾森教授，教授霍爾沃茨學校黑魔法防禦術已經有四年左右，曾經在十五年前的巫師大戰有亮眼的表現，十一年的傲羅經驗，送過無數個黑巫師進阿茲卡班監獄，因此他在魔法界有非常好的口碑。每一個有名氣的巫師都會受到質疑，之於克拉克部長政策上的缺失，哈爾的魯莽，瓊斯的危險，馬龍教授的觀感，史萊德教授則是過於強硬、激進的風格遭來不少批評，但那仍然抹滅不了他的名聲和讚譽。

    道理很簡單，人們聽說他是個性強悍的人，聽著批評的言論，描述他的手法，但沒人親眼看過，無從想像，他們唯一看見的，是在那些報章雜誌上的所出現的數字—“史萊德抓到了兩個黑巫師”、“犯罪率下降了5%”、“三個黑巫師在混亂中死去”—每一個他抓到的罪犯，每一個存活下來敘說的故事，都成為了他的成就。

    **_專心。_** 他強迫自己不去聽台上教授的聲音，他已經知道那套想法—理論，沒有再聽一次的必要，這不會改變什麼。

    「許多愚蠢的人會告訴你們關於決戰精神、事關道德的蠢話，而我可以明確告訴你們，那些人就是你們會在戰場上看到第一個送死的人。當你處在戰爭裡，你們唯一的規則就只要一個—勝利。欺騙、利用、偷襲—我不在乎你們靠什麼方法，但記得我說的話：『聰明的人靠著聰明的方法贏，愚昧的人靠著愚昧的方法贏。』你們可以自己決定要當聰明的人，或者，愚昧的人。」

     整個房間裡深陷一種詭譎的寂靜，有些人聚精會神地聽台上這位英雄的一言一語，有些人露出不安的神情，有些人不贊成地皺眉，但他們都有個共通點，他們安靜，屏住呼吸，再為小的動作都顯得小心翼翼，聲音彷彿凝結般。

    那句話聽起來不像是句號，更像是一個問號，像是：『你想要當聰明的人，或是愚昧的人？』而迪克知道這個教授傾向哪方。

    **_別回答那個問題。_** 迪克想。

    史萊德教授讓寂靜瀰漫了了幾秒，迪克聽見對方腳步聲踏上講桌附近的木製地板，還有鞋子摩擦地板的聲音。

    「理查，盔甲護身與咒立停的差別在哪？」史萊德教授問。

   迪克咬著下唇，感覺整個教室的注意力都轉移到了他身上。

    「盔甲護身是用來抵禦惡咒的咒語，咒立停可以停止別人的施咒。」他簡短地說。

    史萊德教授倚靠著桌子的邊緣，雙眼仍直勾著他的雙眼，沒有說話，無聲地要求更好的答案。

    「盔甲護身吸收咒語，減弱攻擊咒語的魔法，它只能完全抵銷攻擊較小的魔咒，無法有效地擋住所有的攻擊，因此它適合用在干擾或輔助之上，但這不意味著它欠缺實用性，盔甲護身不只是抵銷掉，形成防護，它亦能夠反彈一部分的魔法，對攻擊者形成一定的阻礙。咒立停則是一個非常簡單的魔法，但能有非常大的效用，它取自於拉丁語finitus，意思是“限制”，不像盔甲護身形成防護盾，保護施咒者，它針對的是攻擊者，阻斷攻擊者的施咒，完全封住對方的攻勢。」迪克平鋪直敘地說，呆板得如同朗誦教科書。

    他感覺史萊德教授的目光不曾離去，依舊在等待他更詳細的回答。他可以，但他不想。

    「兩者都是防禦魔法之中最常被使用的魔咒。」迪克用這句話當作結尾，隨即又補充「我說完了，威爾森教授。」

    史萊德教授緩慢地離開桌子，兩手相交，漫步到講台中央。

    「很好。」他說，語氣很輕，但迪克聽出對方並不滿意他的答案。

    史萊德教授移開了視線，無形的壓力驟然消逝。迪克一直到教授更深入地講解這兩個咒語的差別時，他才終於低下頭。

    芭芭拉投向他一個擔憂的目光，迪克假裝沒注意到她的關心。

    下課鈴聲在一個小時之後響起，迪克將他的東西都收拾進包包裡。下一堂是魔法史，是與格蘭分多的共同課程。以往，迪克會跟芭芭拉、札塔娜一同前往魔法史教室，但這次不會，很顯然沃利有不同的計畫，他的好友在早餐時神秘兮兮地要他在魔法史的時段出現在格蘭分多的友誼廳。

    他告知了芭芭拉跟札塔娜他跟沃利有約，兩個女孩沒有給他來場道德教育，隨迪克去了，反正這也不是第一次他們兩個一起翹課。

    迪克在跨進格蘭芬多入口前，他深呼吸了一次，然後才進入室內。沃利躺在火爐旁的沙發上，在一看到迪克就露出笑容。

    「非生日快樂〜」沃利慵懶而愉悅地說，一隻腳掛在沙發邊緣，晃來晃去，不知道為什麼他似乎心情相當好。

    「你是打算到明年我生日為止每天都這麼說？」迪克笑道，輕敲沃利的腿，讓對方挪點位置給他「自從我在生日派對上告訴你愛麗絲夢遊仙境的故事，你每天見到我起碼會說一次，我記得你說這個故事毫無邏輯。」

    「沒，我還是覺得那故事瘋了，誰會這麼寫故事？告訴你，麻瓜怪透了—要不是我的麻瓜學需要，我才沒興趣。」沃利撐著身體，彎起腰試圖要坐起來「我以為你會喜歡那句話，這不是你最喜歡的邏輯思考？」

    「從沒說過我是愛麗絲的粉絲，故事很有趣，但不現實，真要說的話，我比較喜歡福爾摩斯系列作品。」看見沃利一直想要起身卻因為彎不了身而無法坐起，迪克伸出手幫他一把。瞧，驗證了他說的話，沃利的身體就是一塊硬得不像話的石頭。

    「喔對，那陰陽怪氣的傢伙。」

    迪克冷哼，但沒反駁他，沃利欣賞不了值得欣賞的人，那是他的問題，可不是迪克的。

    「他是個聰明的人，那個作品是傑作。」他說，然後趕在沃利張開嘴巴前，轉移了話題「那麼，你要說什麼？我為了你神秘的小秘密翹了魔法史，這最好值得。」

    「拜託—」沃利不屑地發出噪音「任何事情跟魔法史一比都值得，就算是馬修那蠢蛋的嘴皮子，或是卡爾德無聊的說教，或是跟阿提米斯說聲哈囉都遠比魔法史要有意義多了。」

    「仍然跟阿提米斯處不好？」

    「是她跟我處不好，我可沒有主動去招惹她。」沃利為自己辯護「你為什麼這麼在意她？不久前你也問過她的近況，難不成你煞到她了？夥計，絕對不要，我很樂意提供幫助，但你能不能選個—」

    迪克對此的回應是用手肘戳了一下沃利。在沃利所有的玩笑之中，有些讓他發笑，有些讓他翻白眼，而這個？絕對是後者。

    「我的意思是—不知道你為什麼這麼在乎她。」沃利揉著迪克攻擊的地方「你通常不會忽然對一個人這麼感興趣。」

    「只是經常看見她一個人，猜想她可能還不適應這裡，你也知道她才剛轉校，需要一點時間來適應新的環境。」

    「就這樣？」

    「就這樣。」

    沃利看著他，嘴巴抿成一條線。

    「這是她的秘密。」迪克說，希望這能讓沃利放手。

    「這是關於你不肯告訴我你發覺到的事情。」沃利下了結論「某件跟她有關的事，所以你才這麼在意她，你知道事實。」

    「是的，但這不是壞事。」迪克向他保證「聽著，我知道事實不代表我擁有秘密，那是她的秘密，而且讓它維持這個狀態很重要。」

    「我只是討厭我們兩個之中有一個人知道，另一個卻毫不知情的感覺，特別那個人還是我。」沃利咕噥道。

    「我會確保你得到補償的。梅根跟康納？」

    「他們絕對隱瞞了尖叫屋的秘密，我們要挖出來。」沃利點頭「或許學校又養了什麼怪獸。」

    「我不覺得馬龍教授會容許在校園養危險的生物。」迪克皺眉。

    「不好意思，我的記憶—特別是去年那隻大塊頭賞了我們幾棍那段—完全不贊同你。」

    「總之，等我們找到原因就知道了。先不說這個，你還沒回答我你到底找我要幹嘛？你宣稱是緊急事件，還是你只是純粹想翹魔法史而已？」

    沃利“對、對”地說著，手摸向口袋，從裡面拿出來了兩個圓形物品，像是占卜學上用到的水晶球，透明得可以看透另一面，只是小了多。

    「我昨天整理我那堆收藏品時找到的。」沃利說。

    迪克將兩個圓球體拿起來，透明的水被玻璃鎖在裡面，只有回憶穿梭，他的臉、沃利的臉、韋恩莊園的景象、沃利家的景象映照在水中。

    這是儲思球，功能類似於儲思盆，同樣能夠儲存回憶，並且讓他人透過它看到被放入回憶，只不過它被改良成隨身攜帶，不像儲思盆能夠載滿記憶，僅僅能放一兩個回憶，也不像儲思盆是將人帶進回憶之中，而是藉由水面反射出過去。

    「你還記得這玩意嗎？去年年底你興高彩烈地拿出來，說要各自在裡面隨便放進一個最快樂的回憶，等到明年年底再來看。」沃利說。

    「我當然記得，我也記得你放了我們去看魁地奇世界盃的記憶。」迪克忍不住微笑。

    「卡菲利飛努隊必勝—！」沃利咧嘴一笑，從迪克手掌中拿起一顆球，水面是他們兩個在商店裡購買紀念品「看，我都忘記了我們還買了一堆飛奴隊的旗幟和加油衣回去了。」

    「你的加油衣還放在我那，一共兩件。夥計，你可不只買了那些，你還買了多羅安使用的掃帚衝刺687模型，當天它就飛走了。還有，你買了一個大衛形狀的巧克力，我完全不知道你是怎麼做到在那東西會說話的情況下還吃得下去。」迪克大笑。

    「食物就是食物。」沃利振振有詞地說「你明明也買瘋了，要不是阿爾弗雷德及時出現，制止你，你就要買下整個商店了。」

    「別說得好像你就沒在旁邊搧風—喔，嘿，看，我們還要到了崔斯的簽名。簽名在你那還是我這？」

    「我這，我掛在我家牆上。可惜我們沒要到馬福的，你愛死他了。」

    「是啊。」儲思球現在浮現出當時飛奴隊與喜鵲隊的比賽畫面，他跟沃利大聲地為飛奴隊加油「可惜。」

    「至於你的—」沃利放下他的，改拿起另一個儲思球「你選擇了你入學的日子？」

    迪克的那顆儲思球出現他戴上分類帽的回憶，神情緊張。老天，去年的他一臉拙樣。

    「我不懂這麼多可以選，你偏要選那一天。幾乎半天時間都在火車上度過，還要花好長的時間渡湖或坐馬車才能到城堡。」

    「你當初入學時可不是這麼說的，而且，分類學院還滿好玩，每個新生的表情就像是要進屠宰場的動物一樣，一直有人造謠那會很痛。還有—馬龍教授，從不知道他話這麼多。」迪克以一種“你懂的”的口吻說。

    沃利轉動儲思球，現在水面閃過迪克跟他在拉文克勞塔門外對話的景象。如果迪克沒記錯，在那之後沃利就帶著他去參觀校園的秘密通道。

    「我的回憶比你歡樂。」沃利帶著勝利的語氣說，他把迪克的儲思球放進口袋。

    迪克聳肩，收起沃利的儲思球。

    「所以…這就是你所謂的超緊急事件？」他帶著確認性質問道。

    「對。」沃利說，隨即又補上「這很重要！」

    「你只是想要找機會翹魔法史而已。」迪克無奈地搖頭，上一次沃利慫恿他一同翹課的藉口是—他需要有人監督他寫作業。爛理由，可不是嗎？

    「魔法史浪費了我們生命太多有趣的事，我那是在幫你，免得你變得太無聊，最後變成老古板。」沃利嘴硬地說。

    「貼心。」迪克諷刺地說。

    沃利只是給他一個燦爛無比的笑容。白癡。

    「這周末去霍格莫德時，我們可以去買回來，就快月底了。」沃利懶洋洋地又躺了回去。

    「你今年還想弄？」

    「為什麼不？」

    迪克思考片刻。是啊，為什麼不？

    「我沒錢。」一個很好的理由。

    上次為了幫沃利找回自信，他郵購了魁地奇練習魔法道具，可以重現目前十三支職業球隊，身歷其境跟他們對打，那真的天殺的貴，超出他本來的預算，他不但花光了存到現在的所有積蓄，包含了向阿爾弗雷德預支兩個月的零用錢。

    這也意味著這兩個月他將沒有多餘的閒錢能給自己花用，不能買其它的課外書，沒有娛樂，只有更多的儉用，他還必須跟沃利和其他朋友借墨水等消耗品。

    沃利笑了。

    「夥計，聽到你喊窮太微妙了，你搶了我的台詞。」沃利笑道「別擔心，好兄弟，我有錢，這一次你能仰賴我。」

    「而你搶了我的台詞。」

    「我當然要搶。」沃利的聲音充滿笑聲「你從沒像這樣過，你總是什麼都有，歡迎來到我的世界。」

    「要不是你老愛買垃圾，你不會這麼窮。」迪克看向手錶「我們該回去上課了，還有一個小時左右的時間，要想辦法進去應該不難。」

    「不—要—」沃利懶散地說「我現在不想起來，這裡太—」他打了哈欠「太溫暖了。我說我們躺在這張沙發上聊天如何？」

    「你已經佔據了四分之三的沙發。」

    沃利將腳縮起來。

    「二分之一。」他說。

    「你真大方。」

    「謝了。」

    迪克翻白眼，稍微轉動身體，好讓他能微微傾斜身子，但不完全躺下去，倚靠在沙發椅背上，他將雙腿抬起來，並且蜷起。

    **_最快樂的回憶嗎…_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「你放了什麼？」沃利見到迪克的第一句話就是這個。看到他如此重視這件事還真有點意思。

    「我還沒決定要放哪個回憶。」迪克回答他。

    「一個周末快過去了，你竟然還沒決定？」沃利跟上迪克的腳步，經過了走廊。

    「我最近有點忙，注意，不是每個人都很閒的。」迪克說「你未免也太急了，別說年底，現在連聖誕節都還沒到呢，我想我還有很多時間。」

    「你的進度慢得跟蛞蝓一樣，上一次我問你的時候，你的進度就跟現在一樣。那個做事總是快速快決的迪克去哪了，我們需要他。」

    「上一次—你是指兩天前。還有，迪克不在家，麻煩撥打十二位號碼重新再撥（註一）。」他敷衍道，沃利沒笑，表情依舊認真「老天，沃利，我會弄的，我只是現在有點小忙，沒時間去回憶我今年都幹了什麼好事，等到我找到空閒的時間我就去弄。」

    「真的？我的直覺告訴我你在拖延時間。」

    「不是直覺，是多心。少來這一套，你又不是我，你怎麼猜得透我在想什麼。克制一下你的毛躁，別製造壓力給我。」

    沃利噘嘴，臉上表情像是迪克欺負他似的。別理他，他只是明明手中有了一球的冰淇淋，卻因為沒拿到雙倍冰淇淋而鬧彆扭的幼稚小孩—反正迪克是不理他了。

    沃利幾乎是在他們買回來的那一天就放進了他的回憶，很顯然的，他早決定好最快樂的回憶是什麼了，不管那是什麼，能確定的是，他肯定很喜歡，否則他不會這幾天叨絮著同一件事，更不會在每次提起時流露出期待，擺弄著眼神彷彿希望迪克問他放了什麼—順帶一提，他真沒懂那份期待的意義，因為他很確定問了，沃利百分之百不告訴他。

    不得不說迪克是滿好奇的，因為沃利不斷說著他的回憶多棒多好最棒的超級無敵好—別看他，那是沃利說的—他很懷疑過去他們一同度過的一年之中，有哪一個時期這麼特別，但他也只能等他們交換儲思球的那一天才能夠滿足他的好奇心。

    不過他的好奇心也全然比不過他的消極，他沒像沃利那樣積極，他甚至還沒靜下來去慢慢回憶過去一年發生的事。當然，他有些備案—永遠要留備案—但都只是一閃而過的畫面，提不上記憶。

    「如果你想不到，我可以幫你，只要說一聲就好。」沃利說。

    「幫我？」迪克揚眉。

    「是啊，我可以給你一些點子，讓你產生靈感，比如說我們之前—」

    「嘿嘿—別干預我最快樂的回憶，要是受到引導，那就不是我的意思了。何況，誰說我最快樂的回憶一定就是跟你？」

    「要不然還能跟誰？」沃利理所當然地說，下一秒像想到了什麼，露出驚恐的表情「該死，我忘記我跟帕爾莫教授約好要見面，該死該死—現在幾點？拜託告訴我還沒到四十分—不，還是別告訴我好了。記得趕快決定好，我還想知道這次是不是我又贏了。」

    沃利說完，“掰掰掰掰掰”了幾聲就馬上就跑走了，冒出來時如同一陣風，離開時也是，有時候迪克覺得對方的人生就是在時間賽跑。

    迪克按照原來的目標，繼續往圖書館的方向前進，接下來他是他難得的空閒時間，他很樂意把時間都耗在滿是知識的地方，他記得沃利為此抱怨了幾次，嘗試說服他友誼廳或空教室比圖書館好，像是能聊天、大笑、吃東西、睡覺。雖然迪克並沒改變主意，但沃利每次還是會跟著他去，而且還待到最後。作為鼓勵，他偶爾會幫沃利挑跟魔藥學或黑魔法防禦術相關的書給他。

    _或許圖書館是個不錯的回憶。_ 迪克不經意地想，將書拿出來。他們確實在這裡有不少快樂的過往。

    不，算了。

    等到他讀完這本書再說吧，他不急，再說，他還有很多時間，不需要跟時間賽跑。

    他翻開書，翻了幾頁，但並沒有將文字讀進腦袋裡，倒不是他分心了，他只是腦子一片空白。深知自己再看下去也是白白浪費時間與精力，他闔上書。

    他不知道為什麼，明明現在已經閒下來了—相較於之前—他反而無法像忙到幾乎沒時間時那樣專注，能夠有效利用時間，看起來他的問題並不在於沒有時間，而是擁有太多的時間。

    他該規劃一下自己的時間，釐清他的思緒，將每一件事放到屬於他的位置上。他拉出書本底下的羊皮紙，先從待做清單下手。

  _“第一、聯絡布魯斯。_

_第二、找出最快樂的記憶。_

_第三、寄信給卡爾德、羅伊。_

_第四、完成人魚學的作業。_

_第五、向沃利報復。_

_第六、讀完《水妖與我》。_

_第七、還沃利錢。_

_第八、星期日與小芭有約。”_

    _聯絡布魯斯優先，我需要他趕緊著手動物尾巴的事。_ 迪克想。自上次他跟布魯斯通話，有差不多兩個月之久，他並不意外，他的監護人是個忙碌，同時也是被需要的人，所有地方都需要他去解決事情，一、兩個月完全音訊全無並非少見，除非緊急事件，他不能主動聯絡布魯斯，因此他在之前沒有催布魯斯，但現在離聖誕節不到一個月，他有足夠的理由認定這很緊急。要是他來不及在聖誕節前聯繫上布魯斯，那沃利的生日禮物絕對會落空，而他不打算讓這發生。

    如果他的打算能夠派上用場的話。

    他圈起“聯絡布魯斯”，並加註“一”。

    **_現在…_** 他看著那張羊皮紙。 ** _誰是第二優先？_**

    人魚學的作業繳交時間在下禮拜，可以擱著。與小芭的約在五天過後，這也不需要他煩惱，那是時間的事，時間到了自然就會到了，欠沃利的錢也一樣，他好歹得等到兩個月後才有餘錢。向沃利報復先前惡作劇的仇？不不，這個還可以等，他會等待報仇成長為最甜美的果實時才摘下—相信他，那會很美味的。

    讀完《水妖與我》也不可能達成了，他正是因為讀不下才會有現在這副情況。該死，他很喜歡那本書的，那個作者是個熱愛冒險的瘋狂巫師，總愛去險地探險，通常他會沉迷在作者的冒險之中，但目前有更大的事將他拉了出來。

    他把這幾項寫在“次要”的欄子裡。他還剩下什麼？“找出最快樂的回憶”與“寄信給卡爾德、羅伊”。

    他可以先完成信的部分，但還要等沃利寫完他的信，他們的信一向是一起寄的，以他對沃利的了解，肯定還要再拖個一兩個禮拜才會寫完他那滔滔不絕又囉哩囉嗦的信，所以他急也沒有用。

    所以…他只剩“找出最快的回憶”這個選項？

    沃利沒給他期限，但不用說出口，沃利的態度說明了要他盡快，雖然一切仍取決於迪克的決定，但沒期限的事務有時候反而最難捉摸時間，他一點都不喜歡這種沒完成的感覺。

    好吧，他也不是一定要等到月底，只要他想，這種小事隨時隨地都能完成。他還是趕緊處理完這件事，反正他只需要一個快樂的回憶，放進儲思球裡就行了，這能有多難？

    最大的問題在於，他該放哪一個回憶呢？

    接下來的幾天，他的心思存在過去的時間遠比當下還要多—遠比他想要的多。他想到了好幾個令他哈哈大笑的記憶，但當他拿著儲思球時，他便開始猶豫，永遠都會有更快樂的記憶在那一刻閃過，或是覺得不夠有趣。尋找並不困難，而是在從中挑選出一個，選擇就變得艱難。

    他的記憶始點是從暑假開始算起，他首先想到的是火車駛回九又四分之三月台的那天，他跟沃利沒有各自回家，而是立刻往魔法部前進。那一天是魔法部破天荒允許外人參觀的日子，甚至開放了魔法部最高機密其中兩個房間—預言廳與時間室，錯過了這天，不知道要再等多久，即便巴里和那個人是魔法部的一員，也不意味著他們有特權，他們最多只能進到辦公處，如今終於有機會可以見識魔法部的神秘面紗，他們兩個都不想錯過。大部分跟傲羅的辦公處一樣，雜亂無章卻又井然有序，公文散落一地，空間壅塞，充斥著咖啡味，巫師來來去去，消失一秒，在下一秒又出現。

    最有趣的是神奇生物管理室，有一個部門的員工全是幽靈，百般找機會從任何地方冒出來嚇參觀的人。預言廳與時間室則有點令人失望，因為魔法部只讓他們待在門口聽講解，待不到五分鐘就往下一個地方前進。

    『等到我們成為傲羅，他們就阻止不了我們了。』他還記得當初沃利憤憤不平地如此說道。

    那並非是整個暑假唯一的亮點，長達兩個月的暑假他們兩個幾乎天天見面。韋恩莊園跟沃利的家間有一個祕密通道，那是布魯斯在意識到自己的被監護人與新交的朋友會有頻繁的來往後設置的，這讓他們的距離比鄰居還要近。他回想起來驚覺那有多神奇，像布魯斯這麼謹慎、小心的人，竟然會容許有人能隨便進來。他們會跑到小時候常玩耍的秘密基地，或在彼此的家完成作業，享用甜點，或在沃利家的後山玩魁地奇，或去斜角巷逛逛，或去找巴里、哈爾，想盡辦法再挖更多關於魔法部的秘密等等。

    快樂，但似乎不對。

    他再來想到的是開學不久後，他們找到了從城堡去霍格莫德的秘密通道，那次的發現完全是個意外，他跟沃利在躲著黛娜教授時，無意間動到駝背女巫雕像，那個通道還通往蜂蜜公爵糖果店，這樣“偉大”的發現讓沃利拉著迪克去糖果店好一陣子。

    不錯的回憶，但他很確定相較於他的快樂，沃利的快樂程度在他之上，選擇這個似乎還是不對。

    時間往後推移就是萬聖節的惡作劇，連續三天不睡覺跟沃利在城堡裡冒險，拉文克勞拿到魁地奇冠軍，他的朋友們幫他辦了個生日派對。瑕疵，仍然有瑕疵，不夠完美。再接下來就是更細瑣的事，比如說暑假那些碎事，或是成功讓羅伊說出“好吧，我承認我錯了，犄角獸可能存在”，或是沃利幫他找到了他想要的書。

    他把可能的選擇列在一張紙上，時不時翻出來思考，偶爾刪掉，或是再加上幾個選項，加加減減的過程中，好幾個被他刪掉後，又被他加回來。

    見鬼，他並沒打算要讓自己這麼煩惱。

    於是在他盯著那張紙，而沃利出現正要開口時，他閃給這個背後的原因好幾個銳利的目光。

    「走開，沃利。」

    「噢—你傷透我的心。」沃利完全沒受到威脅，臉上依舊掛著笑容。

    他竟然還敢這麼開心。

    「走開，拿著你破碎的心去找別人玩。」

    然而，沃利只把他的話當作耳邊風，逕自在他旁邊坐下，還自顧自地講了一大堆空話。

    麻煩製造者—沃利出產，品質保證。他決定這就是沃利最新的綽號，如此一想，他覺得心情好點些—不然，他乾脆放這個算了。

    又過了兩天，他終於把選項刪到剩四個，他第一次認真考慮用抽籤的方式從裡面選一個—要是沃利不肯閉上他的嘴的話。他發誓沃利再催他一次，他就這麼做。

    「看看這個是誰？這不是我們最聽話、乖巧的好學生？」

    迪克將目光從紙上移開，注意到眼前有三個斯萊哲林的學生，兩個男孩，一個女孩，兩高一矮。他環顧周遭，看起來他不小心跑進了斯萊哲林的地盤了。

    他默不作聲，但那三個人擋住了他的路，他挑釁地直視最高男孩的眼睛。有人要求衝突，不是他，他只是願意接受挑戰。

    「你想幹嘛，漢斯？」迪克問，一邊將手悄悄地伸進口袋。

    「你是怎麼做到的？」漢斯瞪著他。

    「什麼？」

    「巴結威爾森教授—我知道你一定使出了什麼了什麼手段。」漢斯幾乎咬著牙說「他一直提到你，你能做到這個，能做到那個，而你—一個聰明的好寶寶，你早已脫離了我們，你憑什麼得到那些讚美？」

    **_又不是我要求的。_** 迪克感覺心中有股躁動壓著他。

    「怎麼了？小漢斯得不到主人的歡心而在鬧彆扭嗎？」迪克諷刺道「告訴你該怎麼做，搖搖狗尾巴，繞著主人轉，也許你能得到點骨頭吃。」

    漢斯憤怒地抓著他的衣領，另外兩個人也衝上前，但沒有下手，只是用魔仗指著他。

    **_動手啊，我會告訴你我是怎麼做到的。_** 迪克緊緊抓著魔仗，準備好一場巨大的衝突。

    「怎麼了？」史萊德教授的聲音竄進，像一把銳利的刀，劃破了緊張的氣氛。

    那個聲音如同冷流般滲進迪克的骨間，肚子裡那份躁動的情緒在那一瞬間消失。

    **_我在做什麼？_**

    「沒有，威爾森教授。」漢斯喃喃說道。

     ** _我他媽的在想什麼？_**

    「離開。」史萊德教授簡短地命令他們。

    漢斯與另外兩個人順從地離開，迪克正打算做一樣的事時，史萊德教授出聲制止了他。

    「理查，」他說「你在球場上表現得十分優異。」

    「…謝謝。」

    「然而—」史萊德繼續說「相較球場的表現，你在課堂上的表現差強人意，我不諱言我很不滿意，你能做得更好。」

    做得更好。布魯斯經常這麼說。

    『我對你有更高的期望。』

    「我對你有更高的期望，你的能力不只這樣，我相信我們都清楚那點。不是嗎？」

    迪克只是凝視著他，沒有回答，用全身的意志力去壓抑自己不將重心往後，即便他內心叫囂著離開這裡。

    他不想跟這個教授獨處太久，那會讓他憶起那一段時期，那些憤怒殘留在嘴邊，品嚐到仇恨的日子，史萊德教授的一言一語彷彿都在提醒著他，他犯下的錯誤是無法回復的。

    **_我可以。_**

    他緊緊握著沃利給他的儲思球，將意識集中在那顆球上，宛若如此一來，他就能抓穩在這個世界上的連結，而不被過去的漩渦捲進。

    「我要走了。」迪克脫口而出，意識到自己的失禮，連忙加上「我跟朋友約好了，我不想讓他等太久。」

    史萊德教授注視著他，表情冷靜、沉穩，眼底卻藏著一絲冷冽的光，那是他曾經崇敬的沉著，現在只讓他拉緊神經。

    「你對五年前的失蹤案怎麼想的？」史萊德教授問，好似他沒有聽到迪克的話。

    「我…我不知道。」迪克根本沒仔細聽對方的問題，握著玻璃球的力道更加用力「我真的必須走了，很抱歉讓你失望。再見，威爾森教授。」

    然後，他轉身慢慢離去，不是逃走，逃走不是懦弱的表現，但他不想在史萊德教授表現出任何像是膽怯的樣子。

    他一路快步走回光明的走廊，人們熙熙攘攘走動，細碎、宏亮的聲音越來越清晰。他找到一間空教室，將門鎖上。

    他一手抹著自己的臉，無視心中斥責他的聲音，他現在不需要聽那些，他知道剛才的他有多麼愚昧，在他費了這麼大的功夫去脫離過往之後，不到十分鐘他就毀了一切。

    他感覺到另一手掌傳來疼痛感，意識到他還緊抓著儲思球，他緩慢地鬆開手，然後又輕輕地握住它，將它拿了出來。

    他出神地看著它，就好像羞愧、憤怒、罪惡包裹住了它的外皮，使他看不透玻璃球內的真正樣貌。他無意識地轉動玻璃球，水面在陽光底下一瞬一瞬閃耀。

    一染黑湧現在水面上，宛如墨水般，最終將潔淨的水染成一片黑，他停下轉動的手，看見史萊德教授的臉出現在那上面，他在施咒，桌上的蜘蛛激烈地抽搐著腳，他聽見教授的聲音迴盪在他耳邊，緊接著是他自己的臉—

    **_—不！_**

一個巨大的聲響讓他拉回理智，等到他回過神，他才意識到他已經不再盯著那些畫面，取而代之的，是散落一地的玻璃碎片，以及滿地的水。

    他看著自己空蕩的手，以為會看見流逝的回憶從指間穿過，情緒洶湧襲來，但什麼也沒有，什麼也沒發生。

    沒錯，什麼也沒有。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_安全。_** 迪克頂著活板門，再次確認地窖沒有人後，才慢慢地出來，然後小心翼翼地將門蓋回去。地窖一片黑，他拿出魔仗，想了片刻後，又放回去。

    他摸著黑，用他記憶中的位置找到樓梯。蜂蜜公爵糖果店是由弗魯姆夫婦共同經營，今天只有老公顧店，這對他來說無疑是好事，弗魯姆先生沒他老婆機警，要閃過他很簡單，他趁弗魯姆先生看報紙時溜出了店門。

    他看了下時間，還有七分鐘，他是趁下課時間偷跑出來買儲思球的，他得趕在下堂課開始前回到城堡，他不認為他能在黛娜教授眼底下溜進教室而不被發現。

    他跑到他跟沃利當初買下儲思球的店—拉維亞與若商店，一間以販賣魔法道具的商店。門上的鈴鐺叮噹響起，店長拉維亞立刻熱情地招呼他，幸好她沒針對他那身制服有反應，現在絕對不是學生該出現在這的時候。迪克走進裡面的走道，但沒找到儲思球，於是他走到櫃檯，詢問拉維亞。

    「嗯嗯—沒在裡面走道右邊數來第二格的櫃子？」她問。

    迪克搖頭。

    「啊…可能我忘記補貨了，在這等我一下好嗎，親愛的？我去倉庫，一下就回來。」

    迪克輕聲說“好”，拉維亞的身影迅速地消失在倉庫的門後。

    **_六分鐘。_** 迪克嘆氣，他真的希望他不用跟黛娜教授解釋為什麼他會遲到，但除了等待他還能怎麼辦？

    在等待的過程，他檢視架上的魔法道具，離他最近的櫃子放滿了血燈，標價上還寫上大大的“特別的價格，你值得擁有—現在最流行的小幫手”，他很懷疑會有人願意用一滴血去換一盞燈的光明。旁邊的櫃子上放著防妖眼睛、偵測器，他拿起偵測器，放到平穩的板子上，沒有反應。

    **_四分鐘。_** 迪克看了眼門，沒聽到主人返回的聲音，他咬著下唇。

    他轉過頭，看見另一側放著滿滿的鏡子、玻璃球、水製作的器具，他走過去，在一個放著小盆子的架前停下腳步。

    _“遺忘，是最好的良藥。”—_ 那個小小的標籤上這麼寫著。

    盆子裡盛著透徹的水，寂靜而無光，幽渺而黯淡。迪克聽過儲思球、儲思盆這類型的原理，很簡單，就是水，製作者唯一要做的就是放入水，確保它沒有受過其它魔力侵蝕。水一直以來在學說裡就是個非常矛盾的存在，它不容易受到魔法的影響，乾淨是它的本質，但它易與過去產生共鳴。有人說水之所以能夠吸取回憶，是因為那是聯繫過去與現在的媒介；有人則說水是一面鏡子，僅僅只能照映過去。

    不論答案是哪一個，對迪克來說都沒有意義。

    他看著水中自己的倒影，想著遺忘過去有多難，掩蓋掉過去的他有多困難。在五月的時候，他下了一個決定，他要忘了這些，把那一段的過往徹底埋起來。他告訴著自己，過去的就是過去了，不管那是怎樣的過去，總會消失在時間的洪流之中，變成其中一個不重要的細流。

    他想要忘記，回憶不再，痛苦不再，仇恨不再，憤怒不再，他不能讓過去纏著他不放。

    他試圖忘記那些日子，在跟斯萊哲林起衝突之前，他調適得很好，所有的事情漸漸上了軌道，一切像是回到最初本該有的模樣。

    **_一切都會過去的。_** 迪克想。 ** _所有的事情。_**

    「想要那個嗎？」拉維亞終於出現在櫃檯「我可以給你特別的優惠。」

    「這不是儲思盆。」迪克說，注意到些許的不同。

    「不是，這跟儲思盆不太一樣，是稍微修正過後的商品，叫做忘憂盆。你瞧，一般儲思盆能夠收納回憶，也可以進入回憶裡，而這個，他不僅僅是如此，他可以讓你徹底忘記你放入的回憶，如果你有什麼不想見人或是想忘記的回憶，這個東西就派上用場了。」

    「但它不能帶走過去，對吧？」

    「當然不行，親愛的—自然有一些方法是可以改變過去，不過…你知道我們不能這麼做。」她語帶保留地說。

    「那這個就對我一點意義就沒有。」

    迪克移開視線，再也沒有看它一眼，付了儲思球的錢，然後離開了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「就這樣？」沃利難以置信地說，他手中握著一顆儲思球。

    迪克聳肩。

    沃利又看了一眼，水面上現在映著他們兩個在圖書館，迪克給了沃利一本書，後者抱怨，卻還是乖乖地收下。他看見了某件新奇的東西，興奮地與迪克分享，迪克忍不住笑出聲，結果被旁人警告。

    「迪克，這個跟我們平常做的事沒什麼兩樣。」沃利不解地說「你選了入學日我還可以理解，但是這個特別在哪？」

    「但那讓我感到快樂。」迪克輕描淡寫地說。

    沃利看起來還是不是很信服，憋著嘴，即便迪克又說了一次“真的”，也沒有增強他的說服力。

    那一天回到城堡後，他沒多久就決定好他該放什麼回憶。往常的日子，是迪克最終的答案。

    「你知道…」迪克開口，但不確定他自己要說什麼「我想我只是……沒有特別的…只是我們總是能讓對方笑，就算我們只是互瞪著對方，什麼也不做，那仍然是…每一次我們在一起時，我感到快樂，我想那就是我最快樂的事。」

    「所以…你的意思是，你沒有選擇記憶，你選擇了我。」沃利說，然後點頭「好吧。煽情，但我能接受。」

    沃利露出笑容，迪克用相同的笑容回應他，而這樣的回應使得對方收起笑容。

    「夥計，發生什麼事了？」他問。

    **_什麼也沒有。_** 迪克想，但卻說著“沒事”，對著沃利點頭，清清喉嚨。

    「那麼，你最快樂的回憶是什麼？」他問「別告訴我你選了一大堆跟女孩子的記憶。」

    「你把我當成什麼？」沃利哼了一聲，從口袋拿出了他的儲思球。

    他把玻璃球放到他們兩個之間，好讓迪克能夠看清楚。迪克看見他們兩個站在歌劇院前，白色的牆高高建起了宛如城堡般的劇院，人潮摩肩接踵。沃利因為不能帶食物進場而大肆批評，他們坐在廣大的觀眾席的第二層位置，視野很好。劇院內的燈光暗下，舞台上出現一個騎士，一個隨從，高唱著歌曲，再來是一個公主。

    他認出這是《唐吉軻德》，記得他拖著沃利陪他看，卻僅僅如此，記憶仍飄著迷霧，他不記得細節，看著記憶中的他們交頭接耳，結束後他請沃利吃了一頓大餐，最終返回學校，他卻只感到陌生，他們真的做了這麼多事？這就像是被打碎般，碎片太多而無法拼湊起來。

    沃利的眼睛充滿期待，似乎在等待迪克的評價。

    「這個？」他試探。

    「三月的時候。」沃利解釋「你說你想看這場歌劇，我自然是不太想，但你看起來非常想去，所以我只好陪著你冒著可能被罰勞動服務的風險偷溜出城堡—你該慶幸你有我。幸好最後沒被抓到，夥計，不然這絕對要算在你頭上。」

    「你恨歌劇，沃利。」

    「但你喜歡，而且這是我第一次看麻瓜的歌劇，當然，音樂很無聊，劇本很無聊，但那沒那麼糟，如果我們把晚餐也算進去的話。」

    「我們…」他絞盡腦汁地回想「騎掃帚離開城堡，我記得鳥…鳥跟著我們飛行，而—而有幾隻鳥差點把你啄下來。」

    「啊—」沃利嘔氣「愚蠢的鳥，為什麼牠們就不能放過我呢？你記得牠們一路跟著我們到麻瓜世界？我真的覺得那些鳥不正常。」

    「我們在斜角巷停下來，找麻瓜世界的入口找了好久，那裏有個…小攤販，他一直堅持要我們買東西才給我們指路。」

    「一臉流氓樣，滿身的裝備，和他那個嚇人的帽子，我敢說他一定用那頂帽子幹了不少好事。哪門子的望眼鏡要10金隆？那根本在坑我們！」沃利還忿忿不平「你記不記得我們到了麻瓜世界搭的火車？有一個人無聲地坐在看不見的椅子上，一動也不動，我一直以為那是個石像。」

    「我記得。」迪克忍不住微笑「你嚇到叫出來了，像是有人拿刀捅你還什麼的，整個車廂都在看我們這邊。」

    「嘿，是他不該嚇我的—夥計，麻瓜好怪，為什麼會有人想這麼做？浪費這麼多時間就只為了嚇人。」

    「我們還是惡作劇大師呢。」迪克沒好氣地提醒他，接著繼續回憶「在表演開始前，我們還去了附近的市集，有一間店販賣奇形怪狀的面具、造型，還有幾個人扮成巫師在街上走。」

    「對…沒錯，是有這一回事。」沃利微笑「看到麻瓜把我們當作童話裡的人物感覺還真奇妙，他們完全不知道他們所扮演的人就在他們眼前。」

    對。

    迪克的記憶越來越清晰，他記起來了。那一天他心情不好，想離城堡越遠越好，在從密道離開城堡時剛好撞見沃利，他並沒有想拖沃利下水，他也知道翹課、惡作劇是一回事，但跑出城堡是非常嚴重的，被抓到肯定不是只有一次勞動服務就能解決的事，所以他沒讓沃利知道。為了搪塞沃利，他告訴對方他腦中第一個想到的藉口，他想要去麻瓜世界看歌劇，而沃利信了，他一直都會相信迪克說的話，他告訴迪克他也要去，而迪克找不到理由拒絕他—不，他當時沒想那麼多，他只想離開，去哪都好，跟誰去都好，所以沒有多堅持。

    去麻瓜世界的旅程並不順利，鳥是一個阻礙，迷失方向是一條死路，所幸在他們費盡千辛萬苦之後，總算搭上了麻瓜的地鐵，而之後狀況好轉很多。本來，他們沒買到票，但他們很幸運得有兩個好心人將座位賣給他們。

    沃利從一開始騎士出來時就開始吐嘈，但迪克還沒來得及要他安靜，後者就被一旁的人白眼相對，於是接下來的時間沃利安分許多—起碼表面上是這樣，即便沃利能夠緊閉他的嘴，仍阻止不了他的腿不安分，彷彿他再多坐一秒就要發瘋了。迪克多撐了半小時拒絕沃利投來的求救目光，最後妥協地分出一半的心給沃利，在紙上跟他玩起圍地盤遊戲。

    他早該料到沃利不會喜歡那劇，《亞瑟王》可能更適合沃利一點。

    三個小時多的歌劇結束後，他們被打扮著巫師、騎士等裝扮的人吸引住，尾隨他們來到一個市集，他們花了很長的一段時間在那裡，他盡責地向沃利介紹麻瓜的東西，在獲得對方不同的反應後，展露出滿意的笑容。

    晚餐他們到了一間小小的店鋪，它有最棒的牧羊人派、烤牛肉，以及最棒的音樂，快樂沒有被寫在價目表上，但他們享受其中。他們跟著音樂唱，隨著氣氛笑，宛如他們之間並沒有什麼不同，麻瓜與巫師的界線不過是薄薄的一層磚牆。沃利非常喜歡派，多買了兩個打算在回程時吃，甚至跑到吧台想從老闆身上探出秘方。

    那是個完美的一天，他很久沒像那樣無憂無慮了，沉澱的情緒一掃而空，雖然他還是被布魯斯發現，但那很值得。

    他不敢相信自己真的忘記了，但也許並不該那麼驚訝，他一直試圖忘記那段日子，沒有區分它們，他只是選擇了遺忘全部，壞的，好的，所有的一切，他以為只有這樣才能徹底地將過去忘掉。

    「這…很棒，沃利。」迪克坦承。

    沃利沾沾自喜地露出燦爛的笑容，像是在說“你瞧，我又贏了一次，崇拜我吧”。

    他讓沃利保住他的得意，現在，他只是很開心記起來了。即便那段時期是一團糟，他仍然保有那些重要的事物。

    他確保自己記住。


	9. 冒險

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach~<3這次的錯字依舊讓我羞愧，沒跟到底是什麼啦XDDD

    **_愛麗絲追著兔子，來到了夢遊仙境。_** 阿提米斯想，試圖組織一個完整的故事內容。

    **_不對。_** 阿提米斯否決了這種述說方式，少了太多的細節。 ** _愛麗絲追著兔子，像黏著牠的屁股般緊緊尾隨，接著掉入了洞穴，她不斷墜落—_**

    **_—尾隨著牠掉入了洞穴。_** 她糾正，粗俗的比喻似乎不是那麼適合使用，起碼對於霍格沃茨的人來說是如此—也許？格蘭分多並不那麼在意禮貌，但她依舊會不自覺地注意她的用語。

    **_最終，她來到了夢遊仙境。_** 她滿意地將她覺得最重要的那句話放進故事裡。夢遊仙境，愛麗絲幻想的美好世界，一個能夠逃離現實的世界，屬於她的世界。

    「阿提米斯？」

    阿提米斯立刻從思緒中回神，注意到自己成為了團體中的焦點，三雙眼睛盯著她瞧，女孩們臉上帶著好奇心。

    她錯過了什麼？

    「抱歉，我只是…呃…」她緊張地笑了笑「在想事情。」

    她不知道為什麼自己會如此緊張，那太不符合她的本性，她有她的驕傲，她的自信，她積極地面對其他人，並且正面進攻，但如今，她像個恐懼外界而躲在母鹿身後的小鹿。

     **_雖然並沒有母鹿的存在。_** 她想。她也不需要，這裡不存在對決、戰場，有的只有和樂融融的氣氛，以及友好過頭的室友、同學們。

    「別道歉，我沒有責怪妳，我之所以叫妳只是因為妳快撞到柱子。」留著一頭長長金髮的女孩對她微笑，溫和的口氣表示出她不在意。

    阿提米斯這才看到了眼前的柱子，不禁感到有些羞恥，她竟失神到沒注意到周遭環境，她尷尬地往後退，說了聲“謝謝”。

    **_好，現在，專心點。_** 阿提米斯提醒自己，如果她要融入霍格沃茨，她還要再努力。 ** _別再犯同樣的錯誤。_**

    她將注意力重新放回三位女孩的對話之中，在她恍神前，她們在討論最新的時尚服飾，其中一個還興高采烈地說他們全家在今年的聖誕節會去一趟法國旅遊。

    她以為話題早換了，鑒於她放空有一小段時間，但她們的話題仍打轉在時尚服飾上，恕她無法詳細地說明聊天的內容，她對於流行沒研究，只要套上一件T-shirt，一件牛仔褲她就能出門了。她只能從諸如“愛爾達”、“馬特”、“結合巴洛克風格與英倫風”、“新潮流”幾個單詞湊出主題，勉強回幾句較中性的話。

    「對了，妳們聽說了嗎？赫奇帕奇的莎羅好像對沃利有意思，她一直在打聽沃利的事情。」當她們經過中庭時，阿提米斯右手邊的黑髮女孩說，她有著黝黑的皮膚，五孔的輪廓十分得深。

    聽到熟悉的名字，阿提米斯多少鬆了口氣，那紅髮傻小子跟格雷森好歹是她能跟上的話題，雖然她並不在乎紅髮傻子的戀愛。

    「不只莎羅吧？拉文克勞那個三年級—我忘了名字了—最近也老往我們這邊跑，我以為拉文克勞對我們動不動就跑去其他學院串場的作風很感冒。」另一個高挑，身材姣好的黑髮女孩不以為然地說。

    「這代表我們終於感化了那些石頭腦袋了吧？這是好事！」金髮女孩興奮地說，那讓阿提米斯想起跟她一起勞動服務的梅根。

    「是啊是啊，但這對我們的賭局一點都不好！」高個子女孩埋怨道「現在正是沃利跟迪克交往的關鍵時刻，那幾個人跑來亂幹嘛？之前他們吵架已經夠糟了。」

    「別這樣啦，我相信他們能接受考驗的。」黑髮女孩安撫道「不是有句話這麼說：『真愛不怕火煉』？」

    「是啊，早晚的問題，沃利只是需要一點時間。」

    「我賭了八加隆他們會在聖誕節時在一起。」高個子女孩不理會她們「那可是我至今為止的積蓄！」

    「這就要怪妳自己賭那麼大，拜託，像沃利那麼遲鈍的人，好歹要拖到半年後。」黑髮女孩說「在他們吵架後，我想會更久。」她嘆息。

    「沃利是，但迪克不是吧？我還指望著他比沃利早意識—」

    「年齡〜」黑髮女孩唱著「妳忘了年齡。」

    「喔，好吧，好吧。」高個子女孩不甘心地憋嘴，沒多久又爆發「梅林的鬍子啊，為什麼這麼簡單的事情沃利可以拖這麼久？」

    「他是沃利，妳到底期待什麼？」

    「是啊。」金髮女孩附和道「他是沃利。」

    「或許—是因為他們之間根本沒有那種感情。」阿提米斯提供了一個可能性，試著解決她的疑惑。先不管紅髮傻子是因為太蠢，還是因為太遲鈍，她不認為格雷森喜歡紅髮傻子。

    「不可能！」

    幾乎是同一個時間，三個女孩反駁她。阿提米斯眨眼，沒料想到會引起這麼大的反對。三個女孩開始劈哩啪啦地跟她講了一堆兩人的故事。

    嗯，好吧。

    **_她們真的很在乎這段戀情。_** 阿提米斯想。

    不只她們，格蘭分多很多人都很關注戀情的發展，去除掉擅自認定兩人是情侶的人，她待的這個年級即便知道兩人沒有在一起，也都相當篤定戀情會萌芽。儘管，在她看來，他們憑靠的不過是過度的想像，比如說形影不離，但她好幾次看到他們單獨一人或跟其他朋友一起，沒像所有人說的一天到晚黏著彼此誇張。更扯的是兩人大吵一架那次，她怎麼看都覺得只是普通的吵架，頂多煽情了點，但不少人談論的方式像是看待小情侶吵架似的。

    然而，她很少會真的表達她的觀點，他們散發出的“只有我們自己人才懂”的氛圍常常令她找不到反駁點，畢竟，她才來這裡不到兩個月—倒不是她多想要發表意見，當然。

    就像她說的，她不在乎紅髮大嘴巴的戀愛故事，那不過就是能夠拿來戲弄那白癡的東西，她只覺得格雷森沒大力制止的消極態度令人驚訝。跟對方接觸後，她以為他跟她一樣，不喜歡成為眾人矚目的焦點。

    她猜想格雷森知不知道他們的名字在餐桌、友誼室被提起來的次數，每三天至少會一次有人提到那兩個人的事。

    每當他們談及時，總是站在紅髮傻子的角度上去談論，為他擔心、著急，雖然有些人表現出來的模樣是為了賭注、樂趣，但從他們相處的方式，談話的方式來看，就像是對待自己的家人般。

    這個現象不只出現在紅髮傻子上，不久前的魁地奇學院杯每個人賣力地替自己學院加油也是，誰要追誰，誰考試不及格，誰生日要辦派對，誰又被教授逮到了等等瑣事都會在友誼廳裡流傳，他們甚至發自內心地關心她這個轉學生適應了沒。他們對自己學院的人視如己出，為自己的學院同仇敵愾，而沒有半個人覺得這有什麼問題。

    她難以想像這真的發生。

    格蘭分多的滿腔熱情有時讓她招架不住，她不知道該用什麼態度來面對，她來自的地方有的是專業的學術研究，實力至上、血緣至上的思想。如果他們對她是有敵意的，她反而更知道怎麼去對付。面對紅髮大嘴巴時，她不就應對得很好？

    她並不是討厭他們關心，只是…

    愛戀話題持續了幾分鐘，阿提米斯仔細地聽，試著從中獲得一些資訊。如果這對格蘭分多的學生來說真的這麼重要，這會讓她在交流時派上用場，能讓她更快融入他們。

    —或許，她能幫助她感覺是他們的一份子。

**_妳是誰？_** 她的腦海中，浮現出了故事裡毛毛蟲對愛麗絲的問題，而愛麗絲無法回答他。

    之後，阿提米斯與室友們道別，獨自一人去圖書館還書。如果這個情報有任何意義的話，那麼，她還觀察到一件事，格蘭分多的學生似乎不是很喜歡圖書館，不像她原本讀的學校，所有人都在競爭，因此圖書館總是滿的。

    還完書後，她走到麻瓜專區的書架，繼續尋找下一次上台報告用得到的書。在教授要他們找麻瓜的童話或童謠後，她很快就決定用《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》當作主題，她反覆讀了那個故事好幾次，早就背得滾瓜爛熟，加上，她非常喜歡這個故事。

    她拿起架上的鵝媽媽故事集，翻了幾頁又放回去，她不是很喜歡詭譎、弔詭的故事，麻瓜能夠殘忍的程度有時候在她想像之上。她向前走了幾步，在看到《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》時停下腳步，忍不住地又從書架上拿了出來。

    她翻到有著毛毛蟲與愛麗絲插圖的那一頁。如果愛麗絲不是愛麗絲，那她又是誰？

    「該死。」一個熟悉的聲音啐聲道「又是妳—」

    熟悉的紅髮，熟悉的傻樣，出現在書櫃的一頭。阿提米斯立刻擺出挑釁的表情，下意識將下巴微微抬起。

    「妳不會是要選擇愛麗絲夢遊仙境吧？」沃利盯著阿提米斯手中的書。

    「是又怎麼樣？」阿提米斯口氣不佳地反問。

    「不—選擇別個故事，別選這本，去選個黑雪公主還睡美人之類的，就是別選這本！」

    她很想問為什麼，如果他是其他人的話，她或許會這麼做，但她情願提起矛來反擊。

    「我要選什麼又關你什麼事？你有這閒時間管別人，不如先多增加你的麻瓜知識，是白雪公主，不是黑雪公主，天才。」

    「因為那是我要講的，我好不容易才背下來整篇故事！」沃利激動地說。

    「你瘋了嗎？我為什麼要選別的故事就因為你選了同一個故事？」

    「我花了一整個周末在背那個故事，我才不會再挑一個。還有—還有妳不覺得什麼鵝媽媽那一系列的書更適合妳嗎？」

    他顯然忘記了並沒有人規定不能重複，但阿提米斯毫無提醒他的興致，那紅髮傻瓜真以為他是唯一一個不想分享同個故事的人嗎？

    「隨你怎麼想，我選定這本了。」阿提米斯口氣充斥著挑撥，她就想看看對方能拿她怎麼樣。

    「我在教授出題後一天我就決定要這個故事了。」沃利不放棄。

    「我在當下就決定了。烏龜，你要是不想被搶故事，就早點決定。」

    沃利張開嘴，然後停頓了一下，又閉上嘴，像是他想要回罵幾句，但忽然間想到什麼而制止了自己。

    他噘起嘴，看起來憋著一肚子的怨言想說，但最終還是吐出一句“我要走了”，然後轉身離開。

    **_白癡紅髮白癡。_** 阿提米斯看著他離去的背影想。

    這一個小插曲沒怎麼影響她，倒是讓她的神經放鬆不少。果然還是像紅髮白癡那種態度比較讓她自在，她不需要去考慮對方的心情，從這個角度來講，她該感謝沃利。

    她隨意拿了架上的一本本英國童謠選，打算從中選一個童謠。附近的桌子都被占領了，她只好抱著書往另一邊的桌子區前進，但並沒有好到哪裡去，到處都是人，零碎的說話聲與紙張翻閱的聲音宛如失去節奏的樂曲般，此起彼奏，她懷疑這裏有多少格蘭分多的學生，似乎大多是拉文克勞的。

    在她來霍格沃茨前，她聽過這間學校四個學院的特徵，她覺得那很有意思。格蘭分多的勇氣，拉文克勞的智慧，赫奇帕奇的忠誠，斯萊哲林的野心—還有重視血統—血統，她記得這個，重視純血巫師的學院，擁有比其他人都還有高的野心，就像她的學校一樣，她一直以為她會被分到斯萊哲林。

    **_但我跟他們不一樣。_** 她想。 ** _我不像他們會不擇手段，就只為了達到最後的目的。_**

    **_我不一樣。_**

    她被分到格蘭分多不是最好的證明嗎？

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_你得告訴我更棒的故事，比那更好的。_** 沃利的手指頭敲著桌面，發出細小的扣扣聲。

    **_我絕對不要跟那討厭的傢伙講同一個故事，絕不！_** 他想，看著眼前的人，滿腦子想著接下來要說的話。

     坐在他正對面的迪克低著頭，將雙眼往上翻看了他一眼，什麼也沒說，又繼續將目光放回他的作業。

    沃利的手指持續敲打木製的桌子，時而頻繁，時而停頓，時而緩慢，伴隨著毫無節奏的聲響等待迪克完成。真的不是他愛抱怨，迪克的動作超—級—慢，他跟迪克幾乎同時間在寫各自的作業，而他的那份早在一個小時前完成，他還特地閒逛了一趟，回來對方還是在跟他的人魚學作業奮鬥，如果迪克不是故意要折磨他，那他的好友真是慢透了！

    到底翻譯幾句人魚學會有多難？可惜卡爾德還沒回來學校，不然這一切就省時多了。

    他希望迪克快點完成，他可是有重要的事要跟對方商量。喔，不，不是阿提米斯，別提起她，那只能算計畫中的意外，是另一個—有趣的那種。

    「還沒好。」迪克輕聲說，頭也不抬，這次甚至沒看他。

    **_無聊。_** 他憋起嘴巴，鼓起了兩頰，手指頭不再敲打桌面，而是雙手交叉。他吐出口中的那一口氣。他有的是多到溢出來的趣事，而迪克老愛潑他冷水，打斷他的興致。想想看，當你想到有趣的事，開開心心跟你最好的朋友分享，結果對方一句是很有趣但我們還有什麼什麼要先做的那種心情會如何。

    幸好他是個有耐心，又寬容，對人超級友好的超級好朋友，不會計較這種小事。

    羊皮紙與幾本書放在四人座的桌子上，墨水瓶與羊皮紙像汪洋大海般隔著他們，彷彿像是柏林圍牆的分隔線，一邊錦然有序地擺放著書本及用具，一邊毫無章法地隨意堆疊。

    他試圖伸長脖子，望向迪克筆下的那份作業，看起來不像是快要完成的樣子—大概吧，他哪看得懂那幾個鬼畫符。

    「需要多少龍血才能製造出消失咒？」迪克問。

    「你不是在寫人魚學作業？」沃利愣了一下。

    「我是。我只是剛好想到。」迪克的口氣催促著他，像是在說“我要的答案呢？”。

    「三滴半。」

    「真的？我以為是三滴就夠了，上次—」

    「不論你看了什麼，那本書就是誤導人的垃圾，別相信它，不不，快扔了它，它會害死你的。三滴半。」

    「好吧。」

    沃利等了一下，但迪克沒有進一步解釋，於是他只好自己來。

    「是什麼？（What is it？）」

    「什麼就是什麼。（What is what.）」

    **_真成熟。_** 沃利翻了翻白眼。真的，要是迪克說他才是他們兩個之中比較成熟的那個，千萬別相信他。

    「什麼也沒有（What is nothing.），那只是一個問題。」迪克輕描淡寫地說。

    **_你說的算。_** 他諷刺地想。

    那太明顯了，知道嗎？就像是在臉上寫著大大的“我是迪克‧格雷森，我有心事，而我不想讓其他人感覺出來，特別是那個叫作沃利的人”。看著吧，迪克不過幾秒一定會再提出疑問。

     果不其然，才沒靜下來多久，迪克又問了。

    「夏洛克還沒回來？」

    「是夏洛特。夥計，他前天才出發，再說，也不知道羅伊他們有沒有時間回覆我們。」

    迪克點頭示意了解。等，再等，這一連串的問題不會只有兩個。

    「…很久沒有羅伊跟卡爾德的消息了。」過了幾秒，迪克又說道「羅伊從來沒有離開這麼久。」那聽起來暗藏著某種揣測。

    「有什麼不對勁？（Something wrong？）」於是他這麼問。

    「沒有任何不對勁。（No-thing wrong.）」似乎是覺得不夠，迪克又補充道「只是忽然想到。」

    是啊，真有說服力。這證實了他的想法。

    而他們現在又來到了這個時刻，迪克問問題，然後若無其事地做平常他會做的事，裝模作樣地假裝所有事都很正常，來掩蓋住他的心事，自認為沃利不會發現。

    當迪克的注意力會異常地集中，過度地專注在一些客觀上的事實時，他就知道這個時刻來了，發問只是那其中的一個現象而已。他說不準這是因為迪克試圖釐清思緒，讓自己冷靜下來的方式，還是出自於逃避的想法，抑或者是取自於迪克的性格。

    對了，別提醒迪克他有這個習慣，也別告訴他沃利早看透他，他意識到的話一定會決心改掉這習慣。

    算了吧。算了。

    不管怎麼樣，又發生了什麼事了？他忍不住猜測是否又是跟那個人有關，通常，會讓迪克表現出這副模樣的原因，十之八九是那個人。

    如果迪克有問題，先往那個人的方向就對了。經驗之談。

    **_不對，還有一個人。_** 沃利忽然想到。

    威爾森教授。

    每一次迪克上完黑魔法防禦學後，總是不對勁，要不就是變得很安靜，要不就是過於嚴肅，要不就是像現在如此。他知道迪克跟威爾森教授間有些…問題，難以想像迪克尊敬過威爾森教授，沃利還記得當迪克在準備跳級考試的期間，他不時會去請教教授關於黑魔法防禦學上的問題，在沃利調侃教授的陰沉性格時，他還會為教授辯護。然後—他不知道，他不真的知道究竟發生什麼事，迪克依舊閉口不談。

    起碼他知道這件事。那陣子的迪克變得越來越古怪，他不再惡作劇，不再做那些十一歲小孩會做的事，不再說著孩子話，不再為了一些小事對沃利生氣，而是宛如走火入魔般，把所有的心思都放在研究魔法上，拒絕讓人靠近。更多的秘密，更多的謊言—他塑造出了一個沃利不認識的理查‧格雷森。

    他很想說他很沉下氣地找出原因，兩人很成熟地來一場成熟的對談，然而，事實是，當他看到迪克時，他內心有深層的恐懼向他襲來，使他焦躁、憤怒，他衝著迪克大吼，要他停下來，而迪克沒有聽，他們起了點衝突。

    雖然他們最後和好了，但那件事成為他們之間不能被提起的事，把那件事埋到過往之中彷彿變成了一種共識。不是沃利不願意談，而是迪克不想談，他不免想，事情到底有多糟？

    他不確定威爾森教授這件事上占了什麼角色，是推動者，亦或者是旁觀者；也不清楚教授是事情的源頭，還是事件的一環。然而，這已經給了沃利足夠的理由去防備那個教授，他影響迪克太深，而沃利不打算讓事情重演。

    他無聲嘆了口氣，光是一個玩偶根本改變不了什麼。

    沃利繼續等待迪克問問題，試圖從這些問題中找出一個脈絡，這簡直像在滿是戴著面具的舞廳裡找到美人一樣難，有太多的可能性—那個人、威爾森教授、說了什麼、做了什麼、過於嚴厲、冷落—太多了，歡迎排列組合。

    **_—五十，五十一，五十二，五十三—_** 等待的過程中，沃利無意義地數著迪克每一個發問的時間間隔，但留心著每一個問題。

    迪克的問題之中，大多像是他一時興起，腦中閃過什麼問題，嘴巴就問什麼問題，彼此間沒有關聯性，只有在少數時候，他的問題會走向某個特定的目的。如果他能找出是哪一個，要找出迪克的心事就沒那麼難了，用剛才的比喻就是舞廳內的女孩把她們面具都摘下。

    迪克發問的同時，翻譯的工作絲毫沒有停下。梅林啊，他真希望他也有這麼一心二用的技能，雖然巴里叔叔老說他是太多心，太多用。

    沃利凝視著迪克。

    來吧，他只需要一個關鍵的問題。快提到那個人的名字、魔法部、威爾森教授、黑魔法防禦術—哪個都好。

    「…你記得五年前的失蹤案嗎？」

    這個完全不在他預想的問題裡。

    「什麼五年前的失蹤案？」沃利謹慎地問。

    「很多巫師離奇失蹤，也找不到線索的那個失蹤案。」

    「哈？」

    「布魯斯跟巴里不准我們到處亂跑，只能在我家或你家裡玩，真的要出門也一定要有大人陪伴的那個失蹤案。」

    「喔，那個失蹤案。」他想了一下，立刻就察覺到違和感「等等，我記得那是在我要入學那一年發生的…那是三年多前的事。」怪不得他沒馬上想起來。「還是你說的是另一件？但五年前我還不認識你，我們不可能玩在一塊，而且我也不記得有另一個失蹤案。」

    「我也是這麼想的。」

    **_什麼？_** 沃利困惑地凝視迪克，期望迪克解釋一下，但對方只是緊閉嘴巴，振筆疾書。

    「迪克—」

    「完成。」迪克捲起羊皮紙，用到此結束口氣說道，宛如所有的問題已經被時間甩在後頭，煙消雲散，就像那件事一樣。

    **_我應該問嗎？_** 他看著對方，評估著。面對迪克的謊言，有時候最困難的不是發現它，而是要不要揭穿它。

    如果他強硬地有所表示，語氣堅持一點，他知道他會得到一點口風。

    「終於，夥計，連我老祖母都能比你快了。」沃利誇張地搖頭「快，收拾東西，我們離開這裡，我快憋不住了。」

    「給我五分鐘收拾。」

    迪克慢慢地蓋上墨水，將剛完成的作業放進背包裡，再來是墨水瓶，羽毛筆，一本人魚學的書，一本辭典，一本—

    沃利受不了了，他迅速地把桌上不需要的書堆成一疊，然後把它們通通放回架上，回來時看到迪克還在收，他一把抓起桌上所有屬於迪克的東西，塞進了迪克的背包裡。

    迪克不贊同地望著沒物歸原位的書，但沃利已經把迪克的包包套進對方的脖子了，並且拎著自己的背包，就要拉著迪克遠離圖書館。一整天的時間有那麼多時間，能去很多地方，做很多事情，誰都知道把時間都耗在圖書館是書呆子做的傻事。

    他放過迪克，這是他該有的補償！

    「讓我猜猜，你正盤算著夜遊的主意。」迪克一臉料事如神。

    「沒錯。」

    「尋寶之旅？」

    「你太了解我了。」沃利咧嘴一笑「我們還沒去過北城堡的二樓畫室看過，我之前稍微探勘了一下，那個畫室應該有一個暗門，只要我們找到了暗門，我們一定可以找到的！」遠離了圖書館，自然不需要再壓低聲音。

    「在你指責我掃你的興致前，我要提醒你我們偉大的，不容質疑的校規說：『宵禁時間晚上十一點整。』」

    「那什麼時候阻止我們找樂子了？」沃利用難以置信的眼神看著迪克。真的假的？迪克跟他談守規？這是妖精要發錢了嗎？

    「從不。」迪克的嘴角歪歪一笑。

    **_我真是個歡樂盒，充滿了歡樂與驚喜。_** 見自己不費吹飛之力就能讓微笑掛回迪克臉上—更別提認同他的主意—沃利滿意地想。

    然後迪克雙眉之間輕輕一皺。

    「但是—」

    該死，他忘了迪克的“但是”。

    「不，閉嘴，迪克。」

    「但是—」迪克提高了音量。

    「我沒聽到，我沒聽到，你說什麼我都沒聽到。」沃利雙手蓋住雙耳，並且大聲地發出“拉拉拉”的噪音，企圖干擾迪克。

    「你—」

    「拉拉—」

    「—幼—」

    「拉—啊—拉拉—」

    「你知—你現在—很—癡嗎？」

    「拉拉拉—拉—啊—聽不到聽不到—」

    迪克給了他一個大大的白眼，憋起嘴。沃利停下喧鬧，但沒放下手。

    迪克瞇起雙眼，靜下來思考，沒多久他準備好戰略，張開了嘴巴。

    「我沒聽到，我聽不到—」

     迪克的嘴巴一張一闔，沃利盡可能扯著喉嚨叫，就是不讓迪克的聲音有機會鑽進他的耳朵裡。

    「—給—鬆糕（trifle）。」

    「我—慢著，你剛才說了什麼？什麼鬆糕？」沃利停下腳步。

    「抱歉了，沃利，這只有一次機會，你沒聽到就不是你的了。嗯…既然你連這個都能沒聽清楚，你也不是很想要嘛。」迪克眼底閃過勝利的光芒，心滿意足地繼續往前走。

    「迪克，等一下，什麼鬆糕，你剛才說了什麼，要給我鬆糕？」沃利追上迪克，沒用手跩住迪克的肩讓他停下，他的手正忙著蓋在他耳朵呢。

    「誰知道呢？」迪克輕輕說「就算我再說一次，你蓋著耳朵還是會聽漏，我不打算重複說一樣的話好幾次。」

    「但要是我放下來了，你就會立刻把討厭的“但是”塞進我的耳朵裡，殘害歡樂盒的世界！」沃利雙手蓋著更緊。

    「隨便你，反正吃虧的又不是我。」迪克聳肩，完全無所謂的模樣。

    沃利掙扎了好久，才把手放下來。

    「好了，我放下來，不管那是什麼，都是我的了！」沃利立刻宣示所有權。

    迪克微笑。

    「真沒想到你這麼想要三葉草（trefle，與trifle鬆糕音相似），我還以為你只對食物有興趣？」他故作疑惑地問。

    「夥計！」

    「好吧，貪吃鬼。我剛才說小芭那些女孩們打算後天做點水果鬆糕，我可以幫你拿一塊。」

    「才一塊？」沃利失望地說。

    「一塊你就該知足了，上次小芭還警告我不許偷拿，她把我當誰了，沃利‧維斯特嗎？」

    「是啊那真的很過—嘿！」

    迪克縱聲大笑。

    **_你毀了歡樂盒—_** 沃利哀號。 ** _可憐的歡樂盒現在孤零零地縮在角落裡。_**

    「從格蘭分多塔那邊過去，還是我們這？」迪克嘴角還殘留著笑意，笑聲不時溜出。

    「呃，你是不是忘了—喔當我沒說，什麼也沒有，對對，什麼也沒有，這樣很好，忘了最好。」最好想都別想起來，他已經準備好今晚的大冒險了。

    「不，我沒忘，但理由已經在剛才消失了，所以…去完成我們的冒險吧。」

    沃利聽不懂，更想問隨後低估的那句“神奇沃利”是什麼意思，但迪克輕鬆的微笑讓他決定放棄追問。不是所有的事情都需要得到答案。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「可以了吧？」迪克壓低了聲音問，但依舊能把不耐表達得非常好。

    「等…」沃利低聲念著魔咒，將火留在一個小玻璃瓶內，發出淡淡的光芒「好，萬事俱全，我們可以走了。」他愉悅地說，將玻璃瓶放在外衣底下的口袋。

    **_呼，終於暖和了，這才是正確的冒險方式。_** 沃利滿意地露出微笑，感覺到瓶子傳至體內的熱度。

    迪克咕噥了一句。

    「不是所有人都跟你一樣體溫失調，迪克，我這才是正常人適應能力。」沃利說道。

    迪克冷哼。

    「說真的，你應該也用一個放在口袋裡，這真的超—級溫暖，你絕對不會後悔的。」

    迪克嘴巴張張合合，但沒有發出聲音，裝模狀樣地模仿沃利的說話方式，晃了晃頭，他的默劇表現讓那些動作更加惱人。

    「哼，等一下你凍僵了我也不跟你分享我的火，這是我的火。」

    「你們兩個是打算一整個晚上逼我聽你們小情侶吵架嗎？」胖女士尖銳地喊道。

    他們兩個轉過頭，迪克的手仍抓著木製的精緻畫框，胖女士的畫尚未完全關上，令她無法自由地離開，對方怒氣沖沖地瞪著他們，肯定是趕著要去參加舞會，通常只有他們耽擱她的寶貴舞會時她才會這麼生氣。

    「我們才不是情侶！」沃利大聲反駁。

    「行了吧，所有人都在說，我可是有耳朵的，就算你們分手了，也曾經是—現在，把我放回去！」胖女士喊道。

    迪克立刻將畫放回去，帶著些許的抱歉。

    「我們不是—」沃利又試了一次。

    然而，胖女士已經離開了她的畫布。梅林的，這女士真是個失敗的守衛，他就沒看過拉文克勞那隻老鷹離開過崗位。

    迪克用肩膀撞了一次沃利，像是在說“算了吧，反正你沒辦法解釋”。什麼？開什麼玩笑？這怎麼能算—

    迪克又撞了一次。好吧，是沒必要讓這些影響冒險的心情。

    他們向著北城堡前進，格蘭分多塔在主城堡，距離北城堡有些距離，他們可以先到西城堡，再從那邊過去北城堡，正大光明，正面對上好幾個在走廊上巡邏的盔甲，越過重重難過到達二樓畫室；或者他們可以利用的密道到一樓，走一小段路到中庭，那裏有一個密道可以到另一端的石橋，通過石橋到了東城堡，獨角獸雕像後的密道可以達到北城堡，再找到樓梯上去二樓。

    一個花費時間短，但要挑戰負責巡查過了宵禁時間還在外面閒晃的學生的盔甲守衛；一個一路安全，但要花費比前者多倍數的時間。要是他們兩個是個膽小又沒腦袋的人，他們會選擇後者，但基於他們兩個都熱愛刺激感，他們當然會選擇前面那個，盔甲算什麼，他們有個好計畫。再說，刺激也是冒險的樂趣之一。

    沃利拿出隱形藥水，準備喝下，但身後的腳步聲制止了他，他回過頭，結果在不遠處看到那個阿提米斯。該死，該死的孽緣—他說過了該死了嗎？

    那個阿提米斯走向他們，臉上掛著一如以往的臭臉，也不知道到底誰惹到了她，她的表情就像是所有能夠入她眼底的她都看不順眼，只差沒東一句抱怨一句鄙視了。說真的，這傢伙的人生到底出了什麼差錯？

    還有，她為什麼老愛針對他？

    「嗨，阿提米斯。」而不知道為什麼，沃利的心情並沒有感染給迪克，他最好的朋友笑著跟那個阿提米斯打招呼，彷彿那個阿提米斯的壞脾氣絲毫不惱怒他。

    阿提米斯站在他們面前，目光直接略過沃利，定到迪克身上，宛如沃利是隱形的巨大阻礙而已。

    「晚安。」她說「你為什麼還在外頭？宵禁時間已經過了。」

    「妳還—」

    他想要用那個阿提米斯的方式反制其人，但迪克立刻打斷他。

    「我們正打算去冒點險，我們偶爾會這麼做，找找城堡的密道，揭破校園傳說，或以前學生留下的有趣玩意。」

    嘿！就算不嗆她，也沒必要向她誠實以對吧—他才不要跟那個阿提米斯分享他們的祕密！

    他拉了一下迪克黑袍的袖子，但對方抽了回去，改拉沃利的袖子，像在說“別那麼幼稚”。

    哼。

    迪克又拉了一次。

    哼。

    「聽起來很有趣。」阿提米斯說，語氣神奇地不帶諷刺。

    「胖女士在幾分鐘前離開了，十之八九是跑去別的舞廳串場，應該要好一陣子才會回來。」迪克指了指胖女士的畫框。

    「我看到了。」阿提米斯看向他們身後的牆壁，嘆氣道「很好，我現在被關在外面了。為什麼她就不能好好地待在原地？」

    「這是她的樂趣。」

    「是啊，讓所有需要她的學生在外巴望著畫框的樂趣。」她輕哼。

    **_該死的對。_** 沃利想，但他真的很不想同意那個阿提米斯的任何話，於是他打算說出像是“只有妳才那麼沒耐心”或是“把妳關在外面這可是她所做最正確的事”的話，不過迪克又把他的袖子向後拉，他只好作罷。

    「那妳打算怎麼辦？在這裡等一整個晚上？」迪克問。

    阿提米斯短暫地沉默後，才說道。

    「不知道，除非你正巧知道其他可以進去的方法，不然也只能認命了。我也不認識其它學院的人—也許去圖書室晃晃吧，如果有人逮到我，起碼我可以說是胖女士的錯。」

    「或者…」迪克說「妳可以跟我們一起來。我們打算去北城的二樓畫室。」

    **_…什麼？_**

    這沃利完全沒辦法接受了。他直接攏住迪克的肩膀，拐著迪克轉身就背對了阿提米斯。

    「迪克，你瘋了嗎？我們的冒險怎麼辦？你不能因為我什麼都沒說就當我默認同意—這是我們的祕密，你不能隨隨便便就讓一個人參與！」他壓低了聲音說，但語氣藏不住激動。

    「我沒說要讓她知道，只是讓她一起來，我們不用告訴她關於鑰匙跟寶藏的事。」迪克神情泰然地說「再說，我們還沒確定真正的藏寶地在哪，或許這次什麼也沒找到，那就只會是一般的夜遊而已。」

    沃利難以置信地看著迪克。

    「你不是開玩笑。」

    「不是。拜託，別那麼誇張，沃利，我們以前也做過一樣的事，記得馬修、吉米那次？還有小芭那次？還有你想追的那個女孩？這次沒什麼不同。」

    確實是，但這次絕對不一樣，這次是天殺的那個阿提米斯。

    「我不喜歡你現在做的事。」沃利改變戰略。

    「我在做什麼？」

    「你正試圖要讓我跟那個阿提米斯做朋友。」

    「沒，我還沒打算雞婆成那樣。我只是覺得讓女孩子一個人待在外面不好，我以為格蘭分多以“紳士”精神自居？」

    沃利抿嘴。

    「而且，你們兩個多交流確實不是壞事，她不是你想的那樣。」

    「你還說你沒那麼雞婆。」

    「是沒有。那是附帶利益。」

    沃利內心交戰，他一定會討厭這個主意，不過他發現在迪克有一定道理而沃利又沒得耍賴時，要拒絕對方有難度，他只好嘆氣。

    「好吧。」

    迪克咧嘴一笑，然後轉過去。

    「妳怎麼說？」

    **_拜託說不要。拜託說不要。拜託說不要。_** 沃利死死看著那個阿提米斯。

    那個阿提米斯看了他一眼，像是能讀到他百般不願的心思似的，衝著他露出一個不懷好意的微笑。

    「好。」她說。

    **_討厭。_**

    木已成舟，沃利只好不甘情願地接受結果，要不能他能怎麼辦？現在是二對一的情況，對方還有著迪克，他根本一點優勢也沒有。

    幸好他們沒要走密道，他安慰自己，他懷疑轉來這裡不到兩個月的那個阿提米斯會知道那些密道，他花了半年的時間才發現第一個密道，而他一點都不想告訴她。

    沃利往嘴巴裡滴了一小滴隱形藥水，接著把藥水給了迪克，對方沒有照做，而是先把藥水轉讓給阿提米斯，用彬彬有禮的姿勢告訴她“妳先，女士”。

    呃啊—迪克是不是煞到她了啊？這個想法讓他打了個冷顫。

    「一小滴就夠了。」沃利在阿提米斯要一把按下滴管前慌忙地提醒「妳喝了超過的量會出事。」

    他看出阿提米斯也不怎麼喜歡聽從他的建議，但她沒有爭論，放輕按壓的力道。她擦了嘴巴，然後將藥水給了迪克。

    「這個東西要多久—喔。」阿提米斯的雙眼看向沃利時，忽然閉上嘴。

    沃利的身體漸漸模糊，消失，連同他的衣服一起，不用多久，他完全變成隱形的。他對於自己調配出來的效果非常滿意，一般隱形藥水只能讓沾到的人、物隱形，就算灌下一整瓶藥水也不可能讓沒接觸到藥水的衣服一起消失，他們必須要脫下衣服，或是在衣服上滴幾滴才行，光聽就很蠢，不是嗎？所以沃利做了點修正，讓飲用的人接觸到的物品也可以隱形。

    隱形藥水慢慢地在阿提米斯與迪克身上發揮作用，過一會，他們跟沃利一樣，徹底地隱形，只有呼吸聲能確認他們的存在。

    「好，好—現在我們都看不到對方，該怎麼辦？」阿提米斯問「總不會要我們牽著手過去。」

    「現在該怎麼辦？」沃利咧嘴一笑，就算沒人看得見「比誰更快到畫室，被逮到也算輸—」

    沃利一喊完，立刻就拔腿狂奔。他跟迪克每次都這麼玩，不是他要自誇，他真的很擅長這個遊戲，幾乎都是他贏，他很確定迪克贏的那幾次有作弊。

    雖然比快的下場是他被盔甲抓個正著的次數也比迪克多，因此被罰勞動服務次數遠遠超過迪克—好吧，正確來說，迪克被逮到的數字是零，所以不管怎麼樣，他都會比對方多好幾次。他至今還是無法理解迪克那神乎其技的脫逃技能從哪邊學來的—不對，他知道是誰教的，但實在不理解迪克學得這麼認真幹嘛，他是說，誰會在玩的時候還上演反間計的？

    看看什麼叫真正的玩耍。他一路走去，迎面碰上了並排行偶走的銀色盔甲，他大刺刺地走過去，對著並排行走的盔甲做鬼臉，然後從旁邊繞過去。在轉角處他聽見鐵器的腳步聲，離他非常近，他想也不想伸出腳，正好絆倒了一副盔甲，散落的盔甲又絆住了連成一片的夥伴，他無聲地竊笑。

    現在，重頭戲來了，堡壘間的中庭一直是巡邏重點處，雖然盔甲看不到他，但這不代表它們碰不到他，他當然可以找縫隙鑽，但那太費神了，他有更省力的辦法。他早在主城堡的一樓大廳放了一到時間就會自動喧嘩的魔法。

    **_三，二，一—碰！_**

    某處發出超大的聲響，好幾副盔甲整齊劃一跑過去，中庭瞬間減少了一半的盔甲，利用這段時間跑過中庭，抵達了西城堡。西城堡沒什麼困難，只要別昏頭就好。他走上迴旋梯，不斷向上走，樓梯一圈一圈環繞著，終點像是永無止盡般，每次他走這條樓梯，總會讓他有種暈頭轉向的錯覺。

    樓梯有幾個白霧般的鬼魂穿梭，弦樂四人樂團奏著柔和的古典樂，幾個穿著維多利亞風格的華美服飾稀稀疏疏地聊天、說笑、敬酒，鬼魂晃著身軀，微微擺動臀腰。

    **_所以，他們今天打算走古典風？_** 沃利想。這些鬼死去的年代都不一樣，但他們出現時會非常統一地展現出某一年代的風格，上一次他看見這些鬼時，他們穿著邋遢的低腰褲，還綁著奇怪的頭巾在腦門上，他完全看不出那是哪個年代的。

    沃利真的很想對他們惡作劇，但他跟迪克發現對待鬼最好的方式是井水不犯河水，否則就準備吃不完兜著走。這無關膽量，想想看，面對一個早死透，能用盡一切手段整死你，你的魔法卻不對他發生作用的人時，苦苦守著原則問題可一點都派不上用場。

    於是他什麼也沒做，快步通過連結西、北城堡的通道前進。

    **_左轉…右轉…哈囉三幅畫…哈囉老愛帶著奇怪綠帽子的男人…再左轉…_** 沃利內心構圖著校園的地圖，雙腳的速度更快，北城堡沒什麼守衛，他要面對的是黑壓壓一片的走道。他不怕黑，但在視線昏暗的情況下要走得快還不絆到東西真有點難度。他也不可能弄出光芒，那簡直在叫所有人來抓他。

    他摸著黑，踢到幾次突起的大理石，終於在幾分鐘之後順利到了畫廊。

    畫廊如同室外一樣，寂靜被收納在角落的黑暗，牆上的火炬與吊掛的燈光都沒有照亮，但窗外的月光照射進來，使得室內的黑暗驅散了不少，雖然不足以亮到能看清遠方的畫，但足以看輕手即可到之處。

    牆上滿是作畫，畫框任何大小都有，有大得直接占滿一整面牆，有小得要用放大鏡才看得到。沃利不是那種會欣賞藝術的人，可以說，他根本不懂藝術家口中的藝術是怎麼一回事，他永遠都搞不懂把蛞蝓放進滿是鹽的酒杯怎麼稱得上藝術，他看到的時候，那邊甚至沒有蛞蝓！自那次之後，他拒絕再跟艾瑞絲姑姑、巴里叔叔去美術館，就是—休想。

    迪克似乎比他懂一點，起碼他講得出來那些藝術家的名字—梅林的鬍子，為什麼他的好友連那種玩意都要知道？

    「我真的不懂這些人…」他看著一幅用鮮艷的色彩潑灑，沒有一個形狀可以辨識的畫，當他們動來動去時，要辨識圖案的難度更高了。

    **_不知道迪克跟那女人到了沒。_** 他想。 ** _那個阿提米斯。_**

    「有人嗎？」他輕問。

    他環顧四周，當然沒看到人影，也沒有人回應他，他認定這次還是他贏了，他燦爛一笑，能贏過那個阿提米斯的感覺真—好。

    先到目的地總是有一個大缺點，那就是等待的過程是如此漫長折磨人，在所有他不擅長的事情裡，有一個絕對算是其中一個：等人。幸好他有習慣在身上放一些小玩具，他記得上次才從迪克那收刮了一個…

    他在口袋裡東翻西找，終於摸出了—呃，這是什麼？

    看向他覺得應該是手掌的地方，什麼也沒看到，他仍然是隱形的狀態，他忽然覺得自己蠢死了。還好迪克不在這，不然他絕對會被嘲笑。

    他默默收起摸起來很硬的多角物品。很好，他現在跟這些詭異的藝術品關在同一個房間，而他除了盯著他們看沒有其它事好做，早知道他就先調出解劑魔藥出來了，下次他要帶兩種藥水在身上。

    不過照理講藥水也差不多該失效了，一滴藥水大概能維持四十到五十分鐘，他到這裡少說需要半小時。

    他半舉起手，盯著透明的手。

    **_算了，乖乖等他們兩個來吧。_** 沃利想，倚靠在樺木櫃子的邊緣。

    沒多久，他開始感到無聊，他打了一個大大的哈欠，揉著一邊的眼睛，幾乎發困，腦袋胡思亂想。

    **_現在誰才是烏龜啊？烏龜。_** 沃利想。他絕對要這樣嗆阿提米斯，迪克也不能阻止他。

    他能想像迪克對他翻了白眼的畫面，如果離他夠近，對方就會選擇動手動腳，一個暗拐直接來。

    **_不行，我一定要反擊那麼一次才行，迪克。_** 沃利對著腦中的迪克想。 ** _是的，我就是這麼幼稚，而你就是在跟這麼幼稚的人做朋友。_**

    **_什麼？這跟我喜歡睡相差什麼關係？_**

    慢著，他在幹嘛？對腦中幻覺對話？他絕對是打困了。

    **_這樣不行。_** 他用力地搖頭。得找點事情做，他再次環顧四周，既然他都已經到這裡了，他可以先試著找找看有沒有任何不對勁的地方，這樣一來，可以先節省一點時間，可以的話，他想要一晚就找到路口。

    在他的口袋裡，有一串用磨損的繩子串在一起的鑰匙，每一把鑰匙能帶領他們到寶藏所在地，它們的柄端各自刻著不同的圖樣，有些是寶藏的路口，有些是給予暗示的物品，他們會憑藉著鑰匙炳上圖樣，來找出寶藏。寶藏會被鎖在一個精緻的小盒子裡，必須要用鑰匙才能打開。裡面裝的東西通常不是什麼貴重的物品，可能是一隻羽毛筆，可能是一本書，但這整件事的樂趣並不在拿到寶藏上。

    那一串鑰匙是他小時候在艾瑞斯姑姑家玩，在巴里叔房間裡等待對方時，他無意間在木板之下找到的。他對於炳上的圖樣感到好奇，於是問了巴里叔，對方告訴他以前哈爾跟奧利會在校園到處探險，然後每發現一個密道或秘密的地方就在那邊放東西，回來後再去做了把鑰匙，他們還拖著巴里一起去過幾次。

    本來巴里不樂意讓沃利拿走鑰匙，心知肚明自己的姪子一進到霍格沃茨就會尋著自己好友們的腳步去找寶藏，所以他將鑰匙還給了哈爾，要他跟奧利自己看著辦，然而他萬萬沒想到，哈爾在沃利要入學的前幾天就把這串鑰匙寄給了他，還表明了要沃利放膽去冒險。

    沃利從沒跟其他人說過這串鑰匙的事，除了迪克外，他把這個視為兩人的秘密，甚至他一直忍到了迪克入學，才第一次用上了那把鑰匙，與自己的好兄弟踏上了尋寶之旅。到目前為止，十二把鑰匙之中，他們成功地找到了五個寶藏，這意味著他們還有很多新密道或隱藏地點沒去過。

    沃利目前鎖定的鑰匙是一把炳端刻著四方型，中間空心的圖樣，他最早認為是拱門，找遍了校園每一個拱門都沒有發現線索，他不得不放棄那個理論，現在，他推測那是一張畫框，很有可能寶藏是在畫裡，或是某幅畫是守門者，必須要說出密語，做出什麼行為才能通過。

    第一個房間的畫他跟迪克之前就調查過了，看遍每一幅畫以及屬於他們的名稱，都沒有特別的線索，現在他沒必要再搜索一次。他往裡面走，通過畫廊，進到下一個房間。

    一進到房間，他隱隱約約聽見了嗚咽聲，還有細聲說話的聲音，它們來自前面的轉角內。他皺了眉。又是哪一個鬼魂來這邊買醉嗎？他知道有一個鬼生前是藝術家，動不動就在畫室裡裝瘋賣傻，沃利並不喜歡遇到她。

    他上前，嗚鳴聲與耳語聲越來越清楚，昏暗的小房間裡，有兩個人影正蹲在地板上。在他看清是誰後，他微微睜大眼睛。

    這間學校真的很小，幾天前他才在尖叫屋跟他們相遇，現在又遇到了—梅根與康納圍繞著一個木桶，那個桶發出哭聲，另外兩人在安撫它。

    「沃利，是你嗎？」先注意到他的是梅根。

    **_她是怎麼看見我的？_** 沃利無意識地舉起手，他的手已經不再透明了。 ** _喔。_**

    「呃…哈囉？」他說。

    康納也抬起頭，對於他的出現似乎很訝異。他凝視沃利，注意到沃利的視線停在桶上，他看了看木桶，又看向沃利。

    「他一直在哭，我們正在想辦法讓他情緒穩下來。」康納解釋，望向鼓「雖然看起來沒什麼效果。」他聳肩。

    「呃，我看得出來…但你們為什麼要安慰那個桶？」

    梅根與康納互看對方一眼。

    「我們要進寢室時，梅根打錯了節奏，然後他就放聲大哭，毫無理由地跑走。」康納說，然後不解地皺眉「但我不知道為什麼他會覺得受辱。」

    「他是赫奇帕奇入口的木桶。」梅根補充，隨後懊悔地說「我真的不知道我做錯了什麼…」

    想要進入赫奇帕奇休息室的話，必須要敲擊入口第二排中間第二個木桶的底部，並且照著海加‧赫奇帕奇的節奏敲打。沃利以前試過，但他打錯了後被爆炸的桶噴得一身醋，他不記得敲打錯誤的懲罰變成了痛哭失聲，震破別人的耳聾。

    「也許是他神經太敏感了？」沃利說。

    每個學院的守衛者都有怪脾氣與怪習慣，他們的胖女士就是活生生的例子。

    木桶忽然間大哭，康納拍了拍木桶，對著沃利搖頭，要他別再說了。

    「我們好不容易追上他，跟他道歉，可他聽不下去…」梅根說「所以我們只能一直安撫他，但他已經哭了三個小時，還是不接受我的道歉。」

    「如果我們試著抬起他，他就把醋噴到我們身上。」康納說，他跟梅根的確傳來醋的味道。

    「給他聽點音樂？」沃利提議。

    「唱過了，沒用。」康納說。

    「講點童話故事？」

    「他不喜歡我講的故事。」梅根說。

    「吃點好吃的—呃，他會吃東西嗎？還是他只喝醋？」

    「然後讓他有更多東西往我們身上噴？不，謝了。」康納說「我不喜歡醋。」

    「我們剛才給了他幾顆蘋果，他把它們變成蘋果醋後往我們身上噴。」梅根說。

    「呃…」

    這下他黔驢技窮了，畢竟學院的守衛一旦發怒了就很難安撫，他以前惹過胖女士，他花了將近一個月的時間討好對方才讓她息怒。梅林啊。

    他看向木桶，後者一邊抽泣，一邊發出嗚鳴聲。康納摸著他的桶頂，梅根輕拍著桶身，像是對待一個受傷的獸。

    「你們要不要讓他一個人靜靜？」沃利提議，有些東西需要的就只是安靜而以「他哭夠了就會回去了。等他冷靜下來梅根妳再跟他道歉一次。」

    「這樣有用嗎？」梅根抬起頭問道。

    「我之前惹火胖女士就是這麼做的。」沃利聳肩「而且他現在氣頭上，不會聽妳解釋的，你們在這裡可能讓狀況更糟。」

    梅根低下頭注視著木桶，桶發出更大的抽泣聲，活像全世界都對不起他。康納與梅根沉默了一會，接著兩人輕拍了桶幾下後，站了起來，走向沃利。

    他們三人一同走出了那個小房間，木桶在他們身後不停悲鳴。

    「我不確定這麼做是對的。」梅根憂慮地說。

    「他會沒事的。」沃利說。

    康納發出悶聲，沃利不確定那是反對還是同意的意思。

    「現在你們打算怎麼辦？沒那個桶你們就沒辦法進寢室了吧？」沃利問。

    康納與梅根陷入沉默。

    **_反正迪克也這麼做了。_** 沃利想。

    「我跟迪克要—還有阿提米斯等下要一起探險，你們要不要也加入我們？」沃利發出邀請。

    「什麼探險？」康納問。

    「喔，你們應該知道我們學校有很多密道跟密室吧？那也不是什麼秘密了。我跟迪克常常會半夜出來找，有時候是在石像後，有時候會是一幅畫之後。東城右翼的三樓隔層房間裡面就有一個密道，裡面就像是一個礦坑。」沃利說，又補充「那超級好玩。」

    「進去三樓隔層房間不是違反校規嗎？」梅根問。

    「別擔心，裡面沒什麼東西，迪克認為那只是空包“當”（註一），用來騙學生，好掩護其它危險的地方。」

    「空包“當”？」梅根皺眉。

    「好像是某種麻瓜的武器。嗯…雖然他說那就像是魔杖射不出魔法的意思，不過我聽不懂。總之，你們要一起來嗎？探險的範圍就在這間畫室，既然你們都在這裡了，所以…」

    沃利露出無辜的笑容。

    康納望向梅根，似乎他沒什麼意見，一切看他女朋友的決定。梅根倒有點猶豫，像是她想說好，但是又考慮了種種無法下定決心。不知道上次她是為什麼被罰勞動服務，因為她不像是會故意牴觸校規的人。

    「來嘛，會很有趣的。我們也只是在這裡，安全，守法，充滿娛樂性。」沃利慫恿。

    梅根看向康納，想要詢問著對方的意見，康納只是做出聳肩的動作，看起來他真的不是很在乎。

    **_他真該學學如何找樂子。_** 沃利想。雖然跟大塊頭接觸不多，但在他們接觸的次數中，康納幾乎沒有自己主動去做什麼—當然他暴衝掐著沃利的衣領那事不能算—那不像他無法決定事情，而是他根本不感興趣。

    「好。」最終，梅根終於說，但還是帶著遲疑。

    沃利微笑，點頭。

    「我們先回到入口那邊，迪克跟阿提米斯應該已經到了。」

    他們回到了一開始的房間，迪克與阿提米斯都已經到了，面對梅根與康納的到來他們面露詫異，梅根以熱情的態度向兩人招呼，康納一如以往—起碼是沃利三次見面裡的那種一如以往—木然地簡短招呼。

    沃利跟他們解釋剛才的情況，他特別注重在那神經病木桶的故事，還有，因為如此，這兩人會加入他們今晚的活動—如果沒人反對的話，他沒把這句話講得太明顯—迪克理所當然沒有反對，那個阿提米斯也是。

    「我知道我問過了，但我還是要再問一次—現在該怎麼辦？」阿提米斯問，她雙手環抱著胸懷，重心放在一隻腳上「我事實上不知道你們的探險是怎麼一回事。」

    **_那妳還答應什麼—_** 沃利不滿地想。他就知道他沒看錯那個邪惡的笑容！

    「妳不知道？」梅根問。

    「不，我之所以來只是覺得某人氣跳腳的模樣很有趣。」

    最起碼她很誠實。現在輪到沃利了，他早就準備好他的台詞了！

    「拜託，你們兩個人—」迪克在任何人進入這場混戰前制止了戰火的延燒「我們要一整個晚上聽你們為微不足道的孩子氣發洩？如果是的話，先告知我們一聲，我們可以先去拉文克勞的友誼室休息。」

    「不是我先開始的！」

    「是他先開始的！」

    阿提米斯與沃利幾乎同時喊出來。

    「很高興我們終於對於你們的孩子氣這事上達成協議。」迪克說。裝成年人的十三歲小孩，哼「總之，我跟沃利認為這間畫室有一條通往密室的門—隱藏的，應該不用我多講。我們要做的就是把那道門找出來，等等我們會教你們怎麼分辨。」

    「你是說…就像胖女士那樣？」阿提米斯確認。

    「是啊，問題就難在—我們不知道是哪一個才是門，可能是任何一幅畫，也有可能根本就無關畫。」迪克說。

    「就算—」沃利插話「就算我們真的找到了門，我們也不確定要怎麼打開它，它可不會好心地在上面寫上使用說明書—一，找到我，我就在你的前面；二，說出天殺的梅林，我就讓你通過，保證不噴你一身汁。」

    「這會是我們找到門之後下一個要做的。」迪克給了他們一個微笑「但也不用太有壓力，我們也不確定這裡是不是真的有，只是試試看運氣，把這當作是玩樂就好。」

    「密室裡有什麼？」阿提米斯問。

    「或是密道。答案是不知道。」沃利說。

    「都有可能，也都有不可能。」迪克說「通常很安全，馬龍校長不太可能讓危險的生物進入到校園，所以你們大可不用擔心，而且今天的目標只是要找到門而已。」

    **_馬龍校長不太可能讓危險的生物進入到校園—是啊—_** 沃利諷刺地想，迪克對於那個人的標準也太低了。

    「要是妳怕了，妳可以退出，妳知道的，搞不好會有大腳怪呢。」沃利對阿提米斯說。抱歉，挑釁心正掌控一切，搭配著他的大嘴巴就失控了。

    「誰這麼告訴你的，紅髮白癡？我加入。」阿提米斯說。

    梅根的表情有些陰沉，頭微微低垂，目光放空。

    梅林啊，他不是故意要嚇唬梅根的。沃利想要說些什麼安撫梅根，但康納搶先一步，他牽住梅根的手，梅根立刻掛回她本來的笑容，然後脫離康納的手。

    「那我們要做的就是找到門？」梅根問的時候語氣帶著一種刻意模造出來的冷靜。

    「如果妳—」迪克開口。

    「不，我很好—我加入。」梅根說。

    「你應該也是吧，大傢伙？」以防萬一，沃利詢問康納。

    「梅根加入的話，我也加入。」康納的口氣毫無起伏。

    「這很安全的，這根本只能算是找物行動，不會發生任何意外的。」沃利給了他們一個安心的笑容。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_我想這是老鷹。_** 沃利終於決定。他站在一幅油畫之前，費盡心思地想要猜出畫中一個模糊的棕色圖塊並勾出一道道白線的東西是什麼，同色系的棕色幾乎占滿了全部的畫布，深淺不一，用大片大片的圖塊疊成，不同的色彩則是點出輪廓，發揮出點綴的效果。

    **_不，我改變主意了，這應該是馬。_** 沃利想。 ** _嗯，是馬。_**

    得出答案後，沃利心滿意足地繼續搜查房間。這裡沒有太多的畫，大部分都是手工製品，被擺放在正中央的玻璃櫃裡，還有些許的石灰雕像。

    在迪克與他向其他人大致說明了分辨門與一般物品的方法後，他們分配了搜索地區，然後各自分開，進行初步篩選。分辨的方法老實說也並非絕對的，只是將可疑的，有可能性的挑出來，有些門不會那麼明顯，有些則是會有一些線索可循，還會在有人接近時直接要求密語或問謎題。

    他的搜索範圍是走道盡頭的兩個小畫室，他已經搜完另外一間，跟這間一樣，牆上只有寥若晨星的幾幅畫，玻璃櫃的數量甚至還多過於畫，估計這個地區是用來展示手工藝品的，這代表他沒有太多選擇。可以說，他沒什麼發現，比較可疑的就一個雪貂叼著蛇的雕像，但依他找過上百次的經驗告訴他，那個雕像只是雕像，畢竟雪貂不理會他純粹是因為他忙著追蛇。

    **_有總比沒有好。_** 沃利想，走到了最後一個只有半截身體的石像。

    「我有通關密語要給你？」

    石像眉頭深鎖，困惑地搖了搖頭。要說這些藝術有什麼好，大概就是他們都挺誠實的，連謊都不太說。

    他走出小畫室，通過了走道，打算去幫迪克搜索些。迪克負責的地方就在他走出來的走道與另外一邊的走廊和房間，很近。

    他找到迪克時，迪克正聚精會神地凝視著一張空白的畫。

    「迪克。」他走到了迪克旁邊，看了一眼，然後跟著一起看畫。

    「阿提米斯也不知道。」迪克說。

    沃利轉頭看向迪克。阿提米斯？

    「第一個失蹤的人是在2006年的五月，是在三年七個月前的事了—起碼新聞上是這樣。」迪克說「我問阿提米斯他記不記得，她的答案跟你—跟我們的記憶一樣。」

    「那問題在哪？」沃利靜靜地問。

    「問題是五年前根本沒有失蹤案。」

    「誰告訴你五年前有的？」他皺眉。

    迪克咬著下唇，頓時沉默了。

    「是…」迪克猶豫地說，又咬了下唇，過了好久都沒有接下去「算了，別在意。」

    **_但我很在意。_** 沃利想。 ** _誰告訴你的？那就是你的心事對吧？_**

    「你看見了什麼？」迪克指著畫，安然自若的模樣彷彿剛才短短的一分鐘不存在，而沃利不過前一秒鐘才站在他旁邊。

    **_我在乎。_** 他想。

    沃利面對著畫，看了良久。

    「什麼也沒有。」他說「除了白色的畫布還是白色的畫布。你呢？」

    「我也是。」迪克指著一旁的畫名與說明「慾望。這張畫將嶄露出你最深藏的慾望，就像赤裸的女人一樣。」他唸出。

    沃利瞇起眼睛，站了遠點。

    「我還是什麼也沒看到。這代表我們都是知足常樂的人？」他興致一來。

    「嗯—」迪克發出長音「我想這是用來欺騙自己用的，或諷刺用的。這幅畫是在1683年製作的，那時華麗的奢華生活崛起，貴族鋪張浪費，糜爛沉淪。」

    「或者這就是門？」

    「也許。」

    迪克拿出魔仗。

    「秀出你的真面目。」迪克揮動魔仗。

    畫框忽然間軟化，框架變形，接著融化成棕紅色的液體，向畫布的中央緩緩聚集，攀爬著，流動著，漸漸在畫布上拼成一段字：。

    「o—什麼？第二個字母是什麼？這是什麼語言？」沃利問，這字潦草到他難以認出「看起來像英文—不對，不像英文，拉丁文？」

    「我不確定…」迪克皺了皺眉「我認不出這是什麼語言，我沒看過這個字母。這是什麼？」

    「你是說這不是拉丁文？」

    迪克又皺了一次眉頭。

    「我…我也不確定，它很眼熟，應該是拉丁文，但是…」

    哈囉，像拉丁文又不像拉丁文的詭異符號。

    **_我確定我沒聽過看過這一串字體…我有嗎？_** 沃利將頭傾斜，試圖從記憶中探索。好吧，他不該假裝，他的拉丁文只學了一點，如果是古代藥草名的拉丁文他還知道，而他非常確定不是任何一個藥草的名字。

    或許是別的語言。不過這樣一來，他絕對派不上用場，他的語詞字典目前只有英語跟少許拉丁語、德文而已。

    迪克視線像黏在那張畫一樣，嘴裡細細碎念著，頻頻說了“不對”，看來他也沒有進展。

    「知道嗎？我現在很肯定這幅畫後面一定有什麼。」沃利微笑。一個晚上能找到已經是大有收穫了。

    迪克沒有回應他，依舊喃喃自語。

    「好啦，我們該去跟其他人講我們的發現了，免得他們浪費時間找不存在的門。」沃利雙手放在迪克的肩膀上。

    他把迪克轉向四十五度角，不管對方絲毫沒有動自己腳的意願，但迪克也只是低著頭，陷入了沉思，任由沃利推著他前進。

    他們走回最初集合的房間，康納跟阿提米斯已經在那等著了，他們一無所獲—好吧，事實上是有很多收穫，但那些沃利一聽就知道是雞蛋裡挑骨頭，不然就是補風抓影，新人都會犯這種的錯誤。

    而迪克從頭到尾都只是站在一旁，完全不幫忙他向那兩人解釋為什麼他們找到的不能算有問題。 _很有幫助，真是謝謝你啊，迪克。_

    幾分鐘梅根回來，然後—嗯，犯了一樣的錯誤，就直接這麼總結吧，沒有人有比他們找到的還要更驚人的發現。

    「這是什麼？」阿提米斯困惑看著沃利寫在羊皮紙上的文字。

    「對。看起來耳熟嗎？」他問其他人。

    沒有人的答案是肯定的，梅根搖頭輕輕說了聲“抱歉”，康納看著那段文字，思考了幾秒後，有點遲疑地搖頭。

    「它不是世界上任何一個語言。」他說「但這一段文字看起來很眼熟。」

    「你會所有的語言？」沃利吃驚地問。

    「我知道。」康納說，但沒有盡一步解釋了。

    **_多講點資訊，大塊頭。_** 沃利想。

    「你確定那是寫對了？」阿提米斯質疑道。

    「我很確定它就是這麼寫的—」沃利立刻喊道，回頭就想要找迪克支持他，然而對方還沉浸在那十五個字母裡「它就是—啊—我直接帶你們過去！」

    沃利帶著他們回到了那幅空白的畫前，純白色的畫布宛如湖面般一點一點閃耀著光亮，棕紅色的文字反射月光而摺熠著微光。

    「看。」沃利激動地指著畫上的文字「我才沒記錯！」

    阿提米斯看著文字，眉頭輕輕一皺，而—沒有道歉，對，她還欠沃利一個道歉，為了污辱他的記憶力。沒有道歉。

    「我還是沒有頭緒。」梅根抱著歉意說。

    「別放在心上，我也沒半點頭緒。」沃利安慰她，接著轉向康納「想起什麼了嗎？」

    「沒有。」康納說。

    「還是很眼熟？」一旁的迪克忽然問。一心多用先生還真的是一心多用先生。

    「對。但我不認識這個語言—我沒看過。」康納停頓，接續說「或許它本來不是長這樣的。」

    「我在想…這可能是文字遊戲，必須要拆散它們，然後重組一段話。」迪克走上前，手指輕輕抵在畫布上「但…」

    「可能的組合太多了。」沃利幫他說完「拉丁文、希臘文、法文—都有可能，我們甚至不能確定這段話本來是從哪段語言改的，這樣的組合會超過上萬種，我們根本不可能一個一個試。」

    「可能是某種暗號？」梅根提議「黛娜教授說過有些巫師為了不讓其他人解讀他的魔法，會設計暗號，會不會是留下這段字的人不想被其他人打擾，所以才寫下暗號的？」

    「嗯…不錯的想法。」沃利委婉地說。

    事實上暗號都有一種規律，再複雜的暗號也一定找得到某種規律，特別是像這種拼音，不可能像這一段文字一樣亂無章法。

    他會知道是因為他跟迪克在很小的時候，他們就設計過一套只屬於他們的暗號，為此他們研究了很久，還偷拿了他爸的書來參考。

    「或者，這是要用什麼秘密魔法鏡才能看到真正的文字。」沃利抱著隨便說說的心情說道。

    迪克一瞬間回過頭看沃利。

    幹、幹嘛？

    「有人有鏡子嗎？」迪克問。

    梅根將鏡子給了迪克，後者拿到鏡子後轉回去，所有人稍微擁上前，沃利伸長了脖子，只見他拿著鏡子放到了那一段文字之前。

    「我早該猜到。」迪克的聲音透露出笑意。

    沃利晃著腦袋，想找個好角度看清楚鏡子上的文字，但其他人跟他想法一樣，比他早一步橋到了好位置。

    他用身體將阿提米斯擠開，對方順勢瞪了他一眼，不過不重要，他終於看清鏡子上的文字。

    _“oǝɯ ıuıɯou ǝʇıɔıp_ _”_

    「果然沒錯。」迪克興奮地說，手中的鏡子晃了一下「我就知道在哪看過！怪不得我覺得他眼熟。」

    沃利只能認出meo而已，那是拉丁文沒錯，指的是“我的”。雖然他無法憑藉著一個單字猜出整段句子，但也無所謂，他跟迪克其中一人知道就行了。

    「dicite nomini meo。」阿提米斯喃喃道，接著恍然大悟。

    _她竟然知道。_ 沃利暗自啐嘴，這樣不就代表他輸給了阿提米斯嗎？

    「這是什麼意思？」梅根問。

    「『呼喚吾名。』」康納回答她。

    「對。」迪克點頭，將鏡子還給梅根「這是反轉文字，必須要透過鏡子才能知道呈現正確的字母，常常會有人用來當作謎題。」

    「所以…？」

    「我們只要叫出它的名字就行了。」迪克微笑，他面對畫「Speculum。」

    Speculum是鏡子的拉丁語。 ** _原來如此。_** 沃利想。 ** _這個不是畫，它是一面鏡子，所以那段文字才會是左右顛倒。_**

    畫—鏡子消失在他們眼前，取而代之的，是一個能讓一個人通過的圓形拱門，高度只比康納高了一點。沃利無法得知裡面有什麼，因為裡頭昏暗不清，毫無光芒，深不見五指。

    「各位先生女士—我們找到了。」沃利吹出口哨。

    迪克探頭進去，確定沒有危險後，所有人走了進去。他們可能不該這麼冒進，但他們都為了這個新發現而感到躍躍欲試，沒人反對。

    走在前頭的沃利與迪克點亮了他們的魔仗，小心翼翼地領著其他人前進。他們被黑暗包裹著，四周有的是更深層的黑，更寂靜的死寂，彷彿黑暗滲透了所有的聲音，盡情地咀嚼，而他們之中也沒有人打破寂靜。

    他們走得很慢，沃利不確定他們走了多久，又走了多長的距離，感覺上他們走了好一陣子，但當他瞥了一眼手錶時，他驚訝地發現才過了五分鐘。

    他不喜歡這種心理時間與現實時間搭不上的感覺，他無法掌握時間。

    沃利不時回頭確認後面的人有跟上，並記下他們走過來的路線—如果這有意義的話—這裡沒有任何路標，沒有方向，要是他們迷路，他懷疑羅盤能派上多大的用場。

    **_或許我們該往回走。_** 一個聲音告訴他，只有他跟迪克是一回事，他們能照顧好彼此，但他們這次還帶著其他人，有必要更謹慎一點。

    他正要示意迪克時，眼角被幾公尺之前散發出的淡淡光芒吸引住，光在空中飄動，緩緩升起，緩緩降下。他瞇起眼睛，看見了空中的好幾個陰影，擋住了大部分的光。

    「那裡有光。」沃利開口。

    迪克點頭。

    他們走近了點，謎底揭曉了，那是好幾面的鏡子懸掛在空中，越靠近光芒，鏡子就越多。每一面鏡子的大小不一樣，形狀也不一樣，有的裝飾簡單，有的裝飾華麗。透過黯淡的光，他隱隱約約看見鏡子照射出的投影，不是黑暗，也不是光芒，而是某種他目前還無法確定的東西，他只能肯定他看見的絕對不是這個房間的倒影。

    這讓他感到不安—非常不安。

    終於，他們走到了一塊空地，周遭無一處不是鏡子，很顯然的，這裡就是中心，上萬個鏡子參差不齊地以這裡為中心點圍繞。光靜靜地落下，如絲綢一般，綿密而連成一片，幾條光慢悠悠地繞著他們的身體。

    空地不小，雖然不是到一望無際的程度，但在這樣的人數下，空地的空間顯得寬敞，稍有不小心，隨時可能看丟人。

    迪克一到這裡，立刻秉持著確保安全的原則，一個人就走到每一個鏡子面前，調查它們，所以很快就沒見他的人影。

    「這個地方好漂亮。」梅根抬頭，似乎已經放鬆下來了，輕輕笑道「看看這些光點，好像螢火蟲。」

    康納環顧著周遭，目光最後鎖在離他最近的鏡子。

    「這裡的鏡子不對勁。」他說，把手放在鏡面上。

    那面鏡子沒有照射出康納的臉孔，沃利湊近一看，鏡子裡是一片森林，木幹上的陰影像是一張張人臉，翠綠色的葉子在樹枝晃動時飄落下來，地上長滿雜草和花朵。

    **_好…這個鏡子…我不喜歡這個鏡子。_** 他承認，他莫名地感到一陣恐懼，腦中閃過很不好的回憶。

    「我們該走了。」沃利輕聲說。

    「為什麼？」阿提米斯輕挑地問，她站在附近，看著另一面鏡子，那一面鏡子沒有森林，而是一大片草原，種滿著巨大的香菇「害怕了？」

    **_沒有時間吵了。_** 沃利想。

    「我們該走了。」他又說了一次，這次更急了。

    纏繞著他們的光越來越多，漸漸聚集往他們在的地方聚集，光絲、光點輕輕攀上他們的身體。

    「怎麼了？」梅根靠近了點，但還是保留了一點距離。

    「我們該走了，這裡不對勁。」沃利說。康納，阿提米斯，梅根—迪克去哪了？

    **_梅林的鬍子，迪克，別再這時候鬧失蹤。_** 沃利咬牙。

    幸好他在梅根後面看到了迪克，對方察覺到了不對勁，快步走了回來，站在梅根的旁邊。

    「怎麼了？」迪克問。

    「我們不能—聽著，我等等再解釋，但我們現在必須—」

    他來不及說完。迪克跟梅根左邊的鏡子在那一瞬間發出光芒，光影照射在迪克與梅根身上，光暈融合兩人身上的光點，透進了他們的皮膚，兩人身體的輪廓開始搖晃，像是重疊的影子。

    一切都發生在那幾秒之間。

    「迪克！」沃利大喊。

    就在那一秒之間。

    「沃利！」迪克對著沃利喊道，瞳孔放大。

    迪克和梅根的全身在發光，光宛如急流，一條一絲地流向鏡子。鏡子不斷地吸走光芒，捲走了所有的光，所有的事物—所有的人。

    沃利想也不想，直直地向前衝，想要抓住迪克的殘影，然而他的手撲了空，向前傾倒，他只來得及用手擋住地板的襲來。

    痛。他的手擦傷了，但他沒時間思考痛，他沒抓到迪克，這意味著迪克跟梅根都被帶走了—就在他眼前，竟然眼睜睜地看著他們被帶走。

    **_該死！_** 他撐起身體，彎著腰跪在地上。

    他們根本不該進來的，他早該聽從他的直覺，為什麼他沒聽？現在，迪克跟梅根都被困在鏡子了！

    **_該死！該死！_** 他握緊雙拳，咬緊牙關，緊閉著雙眼，光滑的觸感溜過了他的指間。

    他必須趕緊救他們出來，待在鏡子裡越久，對他們的身體就造成越大的傷害。他得通知巴里叔叔，他會知道怎麼做，他之前救過他一次—對，對，就這麼做，就算擅自離校會有退學的風險也一樣。

    他必須—

    「別抓我！」一個聲音驚聲尖叫。

    他嚇得鬆開手，猛然抬起頭，灼人的光順勢刺進他的眼睛，逼得他睜不開眼，他眨了眨眼，流出眼淚。他擦乾擠出的眼淚，強迫自己張開雙眼。

    當他適應了陽光的光度後，他徹底地愣在原地。

    他的周遭不再是黑暗、微光與鏡子了，一大片綠映入他眼簾，一棵棵茂盛的樹木上都留著坑洞，像極了一張人臉，綠葉輕落，泥土長著細長的草，以及繽紛的花，就像是剛才那面鏡子的景像一樣。

    「你踩到我了！」另一個聲音從他腳底下大喊。

    他往下看，卻只看見了草，他張望著四周，但沒有看到任何人。

    「走開—走開！」

    他感覺到有一股力量在推著他的腳底，他抬起腳，只見扁平的草扭動腰，將身子伸直，然後氣沖沖地跑走。

    草在跟他說話，這種事情發生過嗎？他瞠目結舌地看著草離去。

    彷彿嫌他還不夠驚訝似的，他周遭的那些樹忽然站了起來，並且開始行走，有些樹擺動著樹枝—或者說手—有些則拉了拉頂上的粗曠樹枝，一隻體型小的生物掉了下來，快速地爬上樹，進到樹洞裡。

    它們動作遲緩地前進，似乎沒注意到沃利的存在，他聽見樹木們發出他聽不懂的低鳴聲，像是在交流。

    他看著他們離開，直到他意識到他身邊的樹木都不見了，底下的草也變成光禿禿的泥土，本來綠油油的草地、森林不過短短幾分鐘，就“樹”去樓空，只剩他一人。

    他張大嘴巴，一句話都擠不出來。

    他見鬼的到底在哪裡？

 

 

 

 

 

註一：空包彈，因為沃利忘記正確發音，所以講成空包當。


	10. 鏡中世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach，這次我自信滿滿地交稿，然後錯得比以往都多啊XDDDDD

    梅根很快就發現這個世界不是她所熟悉的世界。

    她所熟悉的世界，不會有在她身邊環繞，並且靈活扭動跳舞的蘑菇和草，不會有如同細雨般飄散的花瓣從天而降，發出清脆的歡笑聲，沉降到地底，又緩緩浮起，降下。棉絮捎過她的鼻頭，她因發癢而皺了皺鼻子。

    她試著搜索記憶，釐清思緒。事情是怎麼走到這一步的？

    這一切都不可思議得宛如一場過於真實的夢境。

    三個小時前，她不在這裡，而是在溫暖的城堡裡，與她的男友一同努力平復桶子先生脾氣—熟悉的地方，熟悉的人。他們巧遇了那個在尖叫屋碰上的紅髮男孩，男孩邀請了他們加入冒險的行列，還滿有趣的，這是她第一次這麼做，能夠交到新的朋友也令她興奮。之後，他們成功地發現了祕密通道，房間裡滿是懸浮在空中的鏡子，被光擁抱著，漸漸地，光點聚集在他們身上，彷彿給予了邀請。

    接著，一道強烈的光芒閃耀下來，她忍不住閉上了眼，黑暗之中她聽到了大吼的聲響，就在下一秒餘聲被截斷，等到她重新睜開眼睛，她就身處在這個陌生之地了。

    一望無際的草原，劃過地平線，與藍天鮮明地隔閡著，只有娟娟流動的河流躺臥一旁。

    她根本反應不過來，或作出反應，她完全嚇傻了，她根本不知道她在哪裡，而那些形狀大小不一，又能夠說話的植物，無時無刻都在移動、變形的石頭，以及河流流向空中流竄等宛若大地復甦奇景，只是讓她更加恐慌。

    直到黑髮男孩呼喚她的名字，她才注意到了另一個人的陪伴。她知道不該這麼想，但她還是很高興她不是一個人。

    她好奇他們在哪裡，在她有限的世界觀裡，她沒辦法辨識他們在哪一個地方，或者世界—她真的不是很確定。

    **_如果康納在這，或許他會知道。_** 梅根想。康納總是知道很多知識，他的腦袋不曾遺忘任何事。

    她轉而望向迪克，只見對方還未放棄手中的小鏡子，仍試圖要聯絡上沃利。她想那個是雙面鏡，並不是那麼常見的魔法物品，她也只看過一次。

    **_康納。_** 梅根又想到，下意識地雙手交叉併攏。根據迪克在房間最後看到的景象，被光壟罩的不只有他們，康納、阿提米斯、沃利都消失在光芒之中。 ** _我希望他沒事—沃利、阿提米斯也是，我希望他們都沒事。_**

    「沒辦法聯繫上。」迪克嘆息道，終於不甘心地收起鏡子。

    「這是不是意味著…」她立刻閉上嘴，在這個時間點說出會使對方不安的事，怎麼想都不是明智的選擇。迪克只是十三歲個孩子，面對這麼突如其來的事變，一定比她還要心慌。

    她壓下為康納擔心的焦躁感。姑且不論年紀，她好歹也比迪克大了一個年級，她得有點高年級生的樣子，穩重點，有自信點，即便這個陌生的環境讓她十分不安。

    **_但如果康納…不，他不會，別想了。_**

    **_哈囉，梅根，振作點。_** 梅根鬆開拳頭，強迫自己擺出自然的笑容。

    迪克搖頭。

    「我不確定是什麼讓他沒辦法回應，但既然我們到目前為止頭腦都沒分家，除非沃利跑去捅蜂窩，不然他應該好得很。」他說。

    「我想是的。」梅根小心翼翼地控制語氣，她的口氣很堅定的，對嗎？

    「康納應該也是。還有阿提米斯。」迪克說「雖然不清楚我們在哪，但目前看來沒有立即的危險。」

    「我想是的。」梅根擠出微笑。

    「我們會找到他們，並且找到方法出去的，別擔心。」迪克給了一個令人放心的微笑，像是在安撫她。

    看見那個笑容，梅根繃緊的神經多少放鬆了些，嘴角也不再抽動，她發自內心地回以笑容。

    「你說的對，我們一定會找到他們，然後一起出去！」梅根恢復精神，也想激勵對方。

    迪克點了點頭後，臉色多了些嚴肅。

    「我們應該先探索一下這個地方，蒐集多一點關於這裡的情報，一定有線索能幫助我們出去。」

    「我們不該先找康納他們嗎？」梅根有些猶豫。迪克的話不無道理，但…若是能先跟其他人會合，她才能真正放下心來。

    「我不覺得那是我們現在該做的。」迪克說「他們現在應該沒事，沒有立即的危險性，但我們現在不清楚我們在哪，也不確定待在這裡會不會對我們造成什麼影響，我們最好還是盡早了解我們的處境，好做下一步的決定，光是聚集在一起沒有幫助。」

    「但是…」

    「先摸清這個世界對找到他們也有幫助，我剛才試著定位沃利跟其他人，沒有回應，看起來他們不在這附近，這個地方很有可能大得超出我們想像，或者他們離我們很遠，如果我們把找到他們放在第一順位，將會需要付出大量的時間，還需要指望一些運氣。」迪克亮出他的雙面鏡「幸運的話，沃利等等就會主動聯絡我們，到時候我們就可以想想怎麼分工。」

    這意味著她將與這名她幾乎陌生的男孩在一起相處。

    只有他們兩個獨處。跟她一起。

    可能是一個小時—幾個小時。她的那股焦躁又再次升起，而她發現眼前男孩的笑容不再讓她安心，而是恐懼。

    **_他好小。_** 梅根想，向後退了一步。

    現在過了多久？距離他們困在這裡有多久了？這裡的時間與外面流逝的速度一樣嗎？

    她還擁有多少時間？

    **_不，不，不—絕對不行。_** 梅根想。他們必須盡早找到康納和其他人，離開這裡。

    「我…我有一個想法，或許能幫助我們找到康納—沃利和阿提米斯。」

    「好的。」迪克等著她繼續說下去。

    「我可以…可以化身成狗，藉由他們的氣味來尋找他們。」

    「我們不能用變形術。」

    「不，我不是說變形術，我是說化獸術。」梅根說。

    「你是化獸師？」

    「不是正式的。我沒有正式註冊成為化獸師，黛娜教授跟我叔叔希望我能等到畢業再去註冊，沒有幾個人知道我會化獸術，而我也…很少使用。」

    基本上她是被禁止使用化獸術的，修練化獸術是一項非常危險的過程，稍有不慎，便會走火入魔，因此考量到她的年紀，魔法部暫時禁止她繼續使用，待到她成年後才給她正式測試的機會。黛娜教授與瓊斯叔叔並非是基於那些考量，事實上，他們非常鼓勵她使用化獸術，只是規則有被遵循的必要。

    至於對梅根來說，她能不使用就不用，她知道化獸術並不帶來獸性，她還會是她，但每一次她化身成動物，她仍感覺忐忑不安。使用化獸術不只危險，亦是一項風險，不論她多有才能。

    她不能，也不想使用，可找到康納等人、離開這裡，遠遠比她心底的疙瘩還要重要。

    迪克沉默了一下。

    「如果這是危險的—」

    「這不危險。」梅根急急忙忙地打斷他，她希望她是對的「我變成動物時，不會失去我的意識、記憶跟能力，我不會擁有獸性，攻擊你。」

    「不是我的安危。是妳，妳很有可能變不回來。」

    **_喔。那個。_** 梅根緊張地笑了笑。

    「我不會有事，我從小就能自由在動物與人類的形象轉換。」

    「我還是認為—」

    「拜託。」梅根真誠地說。

    迪克不像被說服了，但他終究還是做出退讓，只不過一旦她的想法行不通，就照迪克的計畫。

    梅根集中精神，試著運用她的魔法，想像自己化入了狗的貌相，如同每一次她這麼做的時候，但微妙的詭異感隱隱約約刺著她，一股空蕩的空虛感穿梭在她的體內。

    她低頭看著自己的身體，發現她依舊是人型，她閉上了眼，又試了一次，這次更加集中精神，更加用力推動魔力，但空虛感再次降臨。

    她睜開眼睛，她的身體依舊沒有變化。

    她感到一陣慌亂。她無法使用魔法！

    「怎麼了？」迪克查覺到她的不對勁。

    「我無法使用化獸術—」

    「別太在意，不是妳的錯，我們會再找到其他方法—」

    「不不—我沒有失敗，我是—我感覺不到，我無法使用魔法—！」梅根慌張地喊道「它應該就在這裡，但我什麼也感覺不到—」

    迪克一聽，立刻拿出他的魔仗，輕聲念了一句咒語，揮了兩次魔仗，但就跟梅根的結果一樣，什麼也沒發生。

    他瞇起眼睛，嘴裡碎碎念了些什麼，但梅根根本沒有心思去注意。

    「我們現在怎麼辦？我們要怎麼找到其他人？我們要怎麼出去？」梅根著急地說「梅林的鬍子啊，康納他們是不是也沒辦法使用魔法？如果他們遇上了危險該怎麼辦？他們是不是已經遇上了危險？會不會—」

    「冷靜，梅根。」迪克將手輕輕放在梅根肩上「可能是這裡的魔法阻隔了我們本身的魔法，但一定會有方法讓我們出去。記得我們一開始進入這個房間的畫嗎？當我們進來那個房間時，我們並不需要使用魔法，只需要一個關鍵字。」

    「但是要是這個方法不一樣呢？要是要打開它的關鍵是魔法呢？」

    他們還要在這裡待多久？要是他們永遠也無法離開了呢？要是他們永遠也找不到其他人呢？要是她—

    「梅根，看著我。」迪克呼喚，雙眼注視梅根「我們會找到其他人，找到出去的方法，所有人會安全地離開這裡的。」

    梅根望向他，看見了他那張冷靜沉著的臉。

    「妳聽得到嗎？」

    梅根嚥下口水，張開嘴巴，卻發不出聲音。她凝視著迪克，其中一隻腳慢慢地向後。

    「梅根。」迪克走上前，雙手抓住梅根的手肘「我需要妳冷靜下來，幫助我們找到其他人，找到出去的方法，我一個人做不來。」

    梅根深吸一口氣，慢慢地吐出來，反覆呼吸幾次。

    「好。」她艱難地擠出這個字「好。」她又說了一次，更像是要逼自己接受。

    「我保證一切都會沒事。」迪克柔和地說「我發誓。」

    她再次深深吸進空氣。 ** _好。_**

    她等到呼吸平復，確定她不會再失去理智之後，才又開口。

    「我們該怎麼做？」她問。

    「照原來的計畫。我們先探索這個區域，所有能進入的空間都一定會有方法讓裡面的人出去，設計者不會設計出一個死胡同。」迪克說，補充道「我想等到調查差不多後，我們能升起狼煙試試，或許其他人看到了，會來跟我們匯合。」

    梅根點頭，祈禱計畫能像迪克想的一樣順利。迪克安慰地拍了拍梅根肩膀兩下，然後走到前面一點的地方，做了記號。

    「那裡。」迪克指了一個方向。

    梅根不明白為什麼迪克這麼有自信是這個方向，但她沒有多問，保持著沉默。

    他們向著河的方向前進，沿著河流走。

    「當我們出去時，妳可以對我們破口大罵，或跟我們斷交—當然，我建議妳這麼做，這樣妳就不需要忍受沃利那張大嘴巴了。」迪克輕鬆地說。

    「大嘴巴…？」

    「是啊，糟糕的搭訕，總是吃個沒完的食慾，還有吵死人又愛大驚小怪的抱怨—全靠他那張嘴，妳會很驚奇他的嘴巴怎麼有這麼多功能。」迪克斜斜一笑「相信我，妳不會想跟他待在同一個房間超過一個小時的，除非妳哪天想不開，沃利會為妳效勞的。」

    梅根忍不住淺淺一笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_我發誓，再有人跟我說馬龍教授不可能放任危險在學校橫行，我就要狠狠踹他的屁股。_** 沃利咬著牙想。

    他的背部緊緊地靠在粗壯的樹幹，頭微微探出鎖定那隻怪物的身影，祈禱這棵樹不會因為覺得被冒犯而決定透露出他的位置，他真的—真的沒有條件面對挑戰，無法使用魔法等同於全身赤裸一樣。他身上的東西大多都在他逃亡時掉了，包含他的隱形藥水—梅林的，他不容易找到材料製作出來的—所以他只能像個膽小鬼一樣畏縮地躲藏。

    他恨透了必須躲躲藏藏。

    該死，要不是魔法失靈，他早把那怪物打到滿地找牙。

    他的眼角一瞥見了某個模糊的物體，他立刻將頭縮回樹後。頭撞在樹幹上的聲音有點大，他暗罵自己的粗心，迪克會瞪他一眼的，在這個情況下。

    他盡可能無視黏在臉龐上的—蜘蛛絲，大概吧，這個黏稠的觸感，以及白色的絲線看起來就像是蜘蛛會噴出的線。這來自於那個追著他跑的怪物，那個怪物有八隻又細又長的腳，連結著一個橢圓形的身體，跟蜘蛛沒什麼兩樣，除了那個怪物是從石頭變來的，還有它有著比他大兩倍體型的事實之外—是啊，它真的挺像蜘蛛的。

    **_噁心。_** 他還是忍不住把黏膩的絲擦掉。沃利恨蜘蛛，永遠不要忘記迪克與他的報復。

    他聽見了某種東西爬行的摩擦聲，喀拉喀拉地拖行，聲音越來越近。他屏住氣息，冷汗不受控制地流下。為什麼那些討厭的草就不會去攻擊這怪物？他要叫這些草“阿提米斯草”，哈哈，懂嗎？阿提米斯。

    ……好吧，不是開玩笑的時候。

    **_我是樹幹我是樹幹我是樹幹—對，這麼做就對了，遠離這些無趣的樹，去找那些動不動就攻擊人的草算帳去，是它們打擾你們的睡眠的！_** 沃利如同念咒般心想，好像這樣就能發動魔法似的。

    雖然他以前曾信誓旦旦地說過，戰死也好過餓死，但他現在願意用身上所有的糧食換來使用一個魔法的權限，畢竟餓死也比被吃掉好。這同時說明了他現在的處境有多麼絕望。

    先說好，這次可不是他捅出來的樓子，而是麻煩自己找上他的，他這次什麼也沒做！

    幾分鐘前，他還努力試圖要弄清楚他在哪，他知道他在鏡子裡，但是“哪裡”才是他想問的問題。

    鏡子的世界是現實世界的對應景象，反射出現實世界存在的面貌，也就是說，這裡一定是某個現實世界照射過來的地方。問題在於，在這滿是樹林、雜草的地方，要辨認出這是哪裡有些困難，何況一般而言巫師不會對這麼大的範圍施咒，誰會想要一大片整天不安好心眼攻擊人的環境？

    如果那種人存在，那一定是個不正常、瘋瘋癲癲、性格乖僻的—喔，停下停下，現在也不是說這個的時候。

    總之，他一邊尋找迪克跟梅根下落，一邊試著辨識出這裡的對應地是哪裡時，他剛好來到了一塊小空地，空地的正中央有一個大石塊，幾塊小很多的石子環繞在它附近，他只不過是想要坐在旁邊稍作歇息，順帶研究下這些石頭，搞不好能讓他看出些什麼。結果，他一屁股才剛坐在泥地上，這些石頭忽然間長出了腳，最大的那個對他噴出蜘蛛絲，要不是沃利反射能力過人迴避掉了，只波及到些許的絲，他肯定變成那些怪物的備用糧食了。

    接下來，就像是現在這副模樣了，逃，逃，不斷地逃，經過了半小時以上，他仍無法甩開那個石頭怪。他想念他的火弩箭。

    他感覺聲音離他越來越近，他將口水吞下，伸進斗篷底下，握著他用來取暖的火—現在是普通的火了，沃利必須要加給助燃物才能讓它保持燃燒，這是他唯一的武器。

    **_我該繼續跑嗎？還是回擊？_** 沃利拿捏兩個選擇。

    **_想想，現在的情況是什麼？一，我不想跑了，二，對手是個大型石頭蜘蛛怪，三，我有火，四，對方是個討厭的蜘蛛怪，五，我恨蜘蛛。還有其它答案嗎？_**

勝算？

    好，他必須承認向一個成分是石頭的東西扔火，似乎沒什麼效果，真希望他有停止魔藥或軟化劑，起碼是公平的對戰—這些討厭蟲到底懂不懂決鬥精神啊？他也不可能在森林裡點火，這簡直是自殺，更何況這裡的森林對此不會太開心的。

    然而，他也沒有時間跟這群臭石頭繼續糾纏下去，他還得想法子找到迪克和梅根，雖然目前看起來鏡子世界的威脅只有詭異的大自然魔法—很顯然的，不論鏡子的主人是誰，都不像之前的那個一樣混蛋—但即便如此，追著他跑的那個玩意也不是什麼太安全的東西，加上無法使用魔法，他們也沒有待在這裡玩耍的條件。

    **_還有阿提米斯跟大塊頭。_** 沃利想到，不知道他們怎麼了。 ** _他們是也被困在這裡面，還是幸運地沒被牽扯進來？_**

如果是後者，那最起碼沃利還能把希望放在他們放下被處罰的擔憂，找到任何一個教授來把他們弄出來。如果是前者，他也必須盡快找到他們兩個—可能來比找到迪克他們還要來得緊急—梅根有迪克在，肯定會留一些遺跡給沃利找到他們，而且像迪克這樣的人，肯定已經著手去找如何離開的方法，並且成功讓梅根冷靜下來，但阿提米斯跟康納兩個…他無法預期他們的反應，也不知道怎麼找到他們兩個。

    真是糟透了。

    也許他不該太悲觀，也許梅根有跟康納聯繫的方法，也許阿提米斯剛好是臨危不亂協會會長…之類的。拜託，樂觀點，沃利‧維斯特，又不是第一次遭遇這種危機。

    可他要怎麼知道阿提米斯與康納是不是在這裡呢？而且—

    他沒能繼續想下去，頭頂上一個黑影擋住了光，影子照映在地上，他身體反射性地往前一跳，在地上翻滾了兩圈，與此同時聽見了撞擊地面的巨大聲響。當他穩住身體時，他看見眼前是那個石頭蜘蛛怪，三分之一的身軀陷進了泥土，偌大的身軀晃動著。

    沃利注視著那個怪物，和從後頭漸漸冒出來的小型蜘蛛怪，越來越靠近他，他緩緩地向後退。

    他將裝有火的玻璃瓶拿出來，抓瓶口倒握著，放到了他左邊的樹木前。在他的右手邊有一條較少阻礙的小徑，且沒有太多助燃的樹木與雜草，他能從那裡逃走。

    —在他打破玻璃，徹底放火燒了這裡後。糟糕的選擇。他不想面對發瘋的森林，不過他也沒多少選擇了。

    這是他唯一的機會。

    他再次吞下口水，眼睛死死留意著眼前的動靜。再靠近一點，再來…

    “碰—”地一聲，石頭怪忽然間爆炸，宛如有人拿了爆竹把它們炸得精光，碎片四散，沃利用手擋在前面，抵擋了碎片的襲擊。最終，眼前只剩下一地零零碎碎的石子碎片。

    沃利放下了手，一時無法反應過來，眨了幾次眼睛。現在又怎麼了？

    「你可以收起你的蠢臉了，紅髮大嘴巴。」一個輕蔑的女聲說道。

    他轉向聲音的來源，阿提米斯與康納站在那裡，前者雙手環抱著胸懷，衣服髒亂，頭髮微微凌亂，而後者則明顯好多了，只有臉龐上沾著汙泥，衣服依舊完好。

    沃利看見了康納的手裡握有魔杖。

    他是不是…？

    「這…這是…？」沃利仍半蹲在地上，指著面前的燒焦物。

    「你應該感謝康納，他聽見了這裡傳來的騷動，我們才過來一趟，結果一來就剛好撞見你正打算自殺。順帶一提，不客氣。」阿提米斯說，但她的表情似乎帶著不解。

    康納什麼也沒說，臉色相當得不好，幾乎皺在一起。

    「我們該走了。」康納說，扭過身體就想離開。

    「等等，等一下—」沃利出聲制止「夥計，剛才的魔法是你弄的？」

    康納不甘心地回過身，聳了聳肩，彷彿在說“沒什麼大不了”。不不，老兄，這可大不了了！

    「為什麼你能使用魔法？」沃利激動地質問。

    康納那深鎖的眉頭頓時鬆散了不少，換上困惑的表情，彷彿他真的聽不懂沃利在說什麼。

    「慢著，他當然能使用魔法，你在說什麼？」阿提米斯問。

    「妳也可以？」沃利問。

    「我當然可以—」阿提米斯拿出她的魔杖，嘴裡念念有詞，接著甩動魔杖，但並不如她預期。她瞪大了眼「為什麼我…」

    她猛然轉向沃利，狠狠瞪著他，好像這都是他的錯似的。

    「給我一個解釋—」阿提米斯逼近沃利，掩飾不了她的慌張「那句話是什麼意思？什麼叫做“你為什麼能使用魔法”？在那個黑暗的房間時也是，你立刻就叫我們離開，你知道什麼？這裡是哪裡？為什麼我不能使用魔法？」

    「現在不是時候！夥計—」

    「現在正是時候！」阿提米斯喊道「我已經受夠了這個鬼地方，所以如果你有任何可用的線索，現在就說出來—現在！」

    「好吧好吧—」沃利先後退了一步，才繼續說「這裡是鏡子世界—如果我沒錯的話，我們正位於那個房間的鏡子裡，而這就是為什麼我們不能使用魔法，鏡子會隔絕我們的魔力，以及來自外面的魔法，這代表從外面製造的魔法道具、藥水在這裡都派不上用場。」

    「那為什麼他可以？」阿提米斯指向康納。

    「那正是我的問題！」沃利喊道，然後他面向康納，瞇起雙眼「為什麼你不受影響？」

    「我不知道。」康納看起來比沃利更加困惑，他看了看自己握著魔杖的手，又看了回去「我沒感覺不一樣。我們能走了嗎？」

    「這不可能—」

    「你怎麼這麼確定？」阿提米斯插嘴。

    「因為這不是我第一次被困在鏡子裡，我六歲時，被某個混帳弄進過鏡子裡，那時就是這麼麻瓜。」沃利心不在焉地回答。  
    沒錯，當他在那該死的鏡子裡時，他無法使用魔法，而現在，他、阿提米斯也不能，雙面鏡沒有效果，都再再證明他的記憶沒有錯，但為什麼康納可以？這根本解釋不通啊！

    他們絕對是在鏡子裡，沃利能百分之百肯定，那些漂浮在房間裡的鏡子可不是裝飾用，而且他們的魔法也都照規則地失靈，唯一一個異常的只有康納。

    **_而且這裡到底是哪個現實也是個問題。_** 沃利想。比照現實辦理，鏡子裡的環境應該是靜止的，魔法的來源來自巫師本身，若沒有施展生命魔法，任何東西就只是普通的物品。

    所以，到底是誰在哪裡使用了這麼大範圍的生命魔法？為什麼會被照映進鏡子裡？為什麼康納是唯一的特例？

『盲點，孩子，你得注意盲點。』

    他負責追蹤黑巫師行蹤的巴里叔叔曾這樣告訴他，有時候沃利會過於專注在一個點上，而忽略了真正重要的事。沃利焦躁地單手將瀏海往後梳，這裡沒有巴里叔給他指點了。

    而這裡也沒有迪克了。梅林的鬍子啊，這種邏輯推演通常是迪克的活兒。 ** _都是你不在這的錯，夥計。_**

    多想也沒用，沃利決定放棄，既然事情已定，就這樣吧，再說了，有一個能使用魔法的人在身邊，對現在的他們來說，沒什麼比這更幸運的事了。

    「我要走了。」康納說，豪不隱藏自己的不耐與焦躁。

    「去哪？」沃利愣愣地問。

    「找梅根。」他簡短地說，停頓了一下，又說「跨級生可能跟梅根在一起。找到他們，離開這個地方。」

    「你知道怎麼找到他們？」沃利問。

    康納站在原地，好一陣子都沒動作，沃利看向阿提米斯，對方似乎還未能消化失去魔法帶來的恐慌，所以沒留意到他的眼色。接著，康納身體向右邊傾斜，手掌按在樹幹上，頭微微垂下。

    「夥計？你還好嗎？」沃利走近康納。

    「…我很好。」康納緊閉著雙眼，咬牙切齒，憤怒地扯著手，拳頭就要往樹幹上捶打，沃利嚇得趕緊拉住他。

    「你瘋了嗎？你會把整群樹木吵醒！」沃利喊道「我已經受夠了石頭，別又來一群瘋樹！」

    「他是對的。」阿提米斯也上前「我們現在最不需要的，就是在沒有魔法的情況下被襲擊—你或許沒問題，但我們沒辦法保護自己！」

    康納甩開沃利的手，怒火仍然尚未消散，沃利幾乎認為對方要像上次一樣沒頭沒腦攻擊他，但沒有。康納緊握拳頭，持續呼吸、吐氣幾回，才將拳頭鬆開。

    「我沒辦法找到他們。」康納說。

    「那剛才那是什麼意思？」沃利胡亂地比出一個動作「我是說，剛才你佇足在那好久。」然後下一秒就莫名其妙發怒。

    「什麼意思也沒有。」康納撇開了頭「我只是…無法找到他們。」

    「那就是為什麼我們需要咒語。」沃利咧嘴而笑「你無法只靠站在那邊就期望所有的事情自動處理好—那是克金拉還瓦特說的，不是我。」

    「安特傑說的。」阿提米斯糾正他，他轉向沃利「你說你被困在鏡子裡過。」

    「對，整整五個小時—我仍然記得那不舒服的感覺。」沃利“呃”地發出呻吟，並且揉了揉胸口。

    「你那時怎麼脫離鏡子的？」

    「我叔叔救了我。」

    「怎麼做到的？」

    「呃……我一直沒問他這個問題，大概是念咒…？」

    「你曾被困在鏡子裡五個小時，你卻從來沒想過要去查脫離鏡子的方法。」阿提米斯難以置信地說。

    「嘿，別責怪六歲的我！他盡力了！」

    「棒透了，沒有魔法，沒有線索，沒有方向，沒有人知道我們在這，我們還有兩個人失蹤了。」阿提米斯輕哼「什麼也沒有，零。」

    「誰說我們什麼都沒有？我們還有康納。」沃利開心地說，雙手比向康納「他可以找到迪克他們。」

    「好消息，但就算我們找到他們，也改變不了我們沒有任何線索的事實，除非你們的朋友恰好被困在鏡子裡過，而且恰好真正去查過資料。」

    「總值得一試。」沃利說「妳有點悲觀，知道嗎？要是我們失蹤了好幾天，我的朋友總會起疑的，他們會通報教授，教授會來尋找我們，再加上，我叔叔知道我失蹤的話，絕對會來找我，所以你可以放鬆點。」

    **_只是我必須犧牲自己討來一頓挨罵—巨大的犧牲。_** 沃利想。他討厭極了巴里叔生他的氣，他最好祈禱這件事不會傳到他父母那，他們可沒像艾瑞絲姑姑一樣對他的冒險抱持著正面的態度。真希望每個人都跟艾瑞絲姑姑一樣善解人意。

    反正事情可能不用絕望到那個程度，只要他們在那之前找到方法出去就好了。

    阿提米斯反咬下唇，但沒再反駁他。很好。康納也沒反對，起碼在沃利搭上康納的肩膀時，他沒有甩開。

    瞧，樂觀點總是好的，石頭怪爆炸了，康納跟阿提米斯找回來了，康納有魔法，這就是樂觀的力量。如果你抱持著足夠的樂觀，那事情就會順利。

    「現在，我們該來尋人了，我們找到迪克他們，任何的蛛絲馬跡迪克都找得到，然後我們就能遠離這個鬼地方。」沃利說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    記得他說過“沒什麼比身邊有個巫師還要幸運的事”嗎？對，就是那句話，沃利收回那句話，任何一個有意見的，可以找他身邊千瘡百孔的泥地與散落一地的枝木、葉子談談關於身心受創的問題。

    「夥計，讓我們都冷靜一下，好嗎？」沃利說，精神簡直瀕臨崩潰。他調整心態，打起精神再次出發「好，再試一次方向咒，咒語是指引我—後面是你想要找到人或東西，這裡的情況是梅根，或是你可以選擇理查‧約翰‧格雷森—那是迪克的全名。」

    「梅根。」康納堅定地說。

    「好，沒問題，專情的大情聖，不管你打算呼喚誰，只要能奏效就好。只要記得，慢—一—點—」

    「指引我，梅根。」康納揮動魔杖。

    康納的魔杖像抓狂似的開始瘋狂地轉圈，並且射出一些細碎的閃電，無差別地橫掃四周。

    **_靠靠靠—_**

沃利趕緊撲倒在地上，免得被電到，他壓著自己的頭，等待頭頂上的啪茲作響的聲音消失，他才敢拉起頭確定安全了沒。

    他不用多看，就知道周遭的景況更加悽慘了。不幸中的大幸，他們在康納第一次施咒失敗時，就轉移到別的地方，因為他們為此付出了一次樹木追擊的代價，自然要小心點。他們很快找到了河邊，離樹林有好一大段距離，不會有該死的瘋樹跑來復仇，一眼望過去只有河川，對面是一片草地。

    **_第二十—那是第幾次失敗？_** 沃利挫敗地想。

    要不是康納對失敗的態度比他生氣，不然他就會抓著頭髮問“你能轟炸那個超大型石頭，卻連一個小小的方向咒都不會？”了。

    自康納嘗試使出方向咒好歹有超過一小時，但他們仍然沒有成功過，每一次的下場都是像剛才那一次一樣，不是魔杖毫無方向地亂轉，就是到處亂飛，有時還會射出絕對跟方向無關的魔法，沃利差點被打到一次，然後他的瀏海被削掉了一點。

    他的瀏海！

    先是要躲石頭怪，現在是自己人，梅林啊，他不知道哪個比較慘一點。

    本來是他跟阿提米斯輪流教康納，但阿提米斯試了幾次之後，就丟下一句“我去勘查環境”，然後跑走了，絲毫沒顧慮到沃利的感受，留下他一人絞盡腦汁想辦法，讓康納理解他的施咒哪裡出錯了。然而，這沒什麼太大的幫助，因為他壓根不知道到底哪裡出錯了。

    他最討厭這種語氣抑揚頓挫、揮動魔杖等技術類的魔法問題了，迪克才是那個樂意花一整天在那些小把戲的人。

    這個大塊頭真的大他一級？真的？因為到現在為止，大塊頭唯一展現出來的，就是把附近的東西都炸得粉碎。

    「你確定梅根只有名字？」沃利再次嘗試「因為如果名字不完全，這魔法就不會有用了，而—你知道的，英國的法律規定每一個小孩都會有人照顧。」

    他隱晦地暗示沒有姓氏不正常，這可能源自於梅根的父母與她的關係，他並不想要對他人的隱私顯得太侵略，特別是別人的家庭，他還懂得這分寸，但他們在同一個癥結點上耗了太久。

    康納想了一下。

    「她有個叔叔。」他說「他們住在一起，但我不知道他的叔叔有沒有領養她，梅根只稱呼自己梅根。」

    「或許她用的是她叔叔的姓氏？」沃利推敲。

    「我不知道。」

    「試試看？她叔叔叫什麼？」

    「這不會有用的。」康納打斷他，恨恨地說「這個魔咒只是浪費找梅根的時間。」

    **_和迪克。_** 沃利想。

    「總值得一試。」沃利安撫他「還是你其實會定位咒之類的魔法？或是你想到了其它能找到他們的魔法？」

    「不。」

    「那…你打算怎麼找到梅根他們？」

    「我可以…」康納的眉頭又皺了一次，若這世上存在著皺眉頭大賽，這個大塊頭肯定能拿冠軍「沒有。」

    「沒有？」

    康納看向沃利，好像這是這麼久以來，他第一次正眼看他。

    「這個方法行不通，不會在我身上起作用。」康納說「你說要試，所以我試了，但這不管用，我們只是浪費了更多時間。」

    「我知道。」沃利嘆氣「但現在最大的問題是，我們並不知道怎麼找到他們，而你的魔法是我們唯一的希望，要是你不試，我們就會像無頭蒼蠅一樣，那也不會好過我們在這裡嘗試。」

    「我們也能嘗試另外一個可能性。」不知道什麼時候站在他們身後的阿提米斯說。

    「妳跑去哪了？」沃利問。

    「調查。」

    **_非常詳細，謝謝妳啊。_** 沃利諷刺地想，就跟他預想的一樣，問得有禮貌點，就可以得到超級和善的回覆。

    「什麼意思？」康納問。

    「事情。你可以使用魔法，卻不能隨心使用任何魔法，紅髮小子的尋人計畫已經宣告失敗了，除非你想要繼續花費大把時間在毫無進展的一對一教學上。」阿提米斯靠近他們。

    「妳到底想說什麼？」他有提過他多討厭別人繞兜子說話嗎？

    「我說我們忘了先找到他們這件事，把重心放在如何逃離這鬼地方上。」

    「我以為我們正在這麼做？」沃利挑起一邊的眉毛，因為沒人聽得到，他只好以“這不是很明顯嗎”的口吻解釋「我們正在找迪克他們，而那個自以為是金頭腦的聰明鬼會找出把我們弄出這裡的金方法。」

    「把希望都放在別人身上，更何況是一個根本不在這裡的人，那真是個解決辦法的好方法。」阿提米斯說。

    「我看不出那有什麼問題。」

    「……對。」阿提米斯不想再爭執下去，搖搖頭「不管怎麼樣，我們現在沒有任何他們的跡象，而魔法也發揮不了作用，所以即便我們真的想找到他們—」

    「我們是。」康納堅定地說。

    「…對，我們是。但現在用魔法找到他們的這個方法已經行不通了，所以不如我們先調查這個地方，尋找能出去的線索，只要我們逃了出去—」

    「妳在建議我們拋棄他們，好讓我們自己得救？」康納打斷她，怒火又再一次地寫在他臉上。

    「我不是說我們拋棄他們，或者放棄救他們—」阿提米斯急急忙忙解釋「我是指如果我們能先出去外面，那我們就能從外面救他們，或者去找教授求救—」

    「你們都沒有魔法，妳覺得他們遇到了那些怪物時會發生什麼事？」康納咬著牙質問「我不會離開。」他一字一句地說。

    阿提米斯抿著嘴，看起來她想要辯解，或者想要反駁，或者想要重新掌握話語權來說服他們，但事實是，她緊閉著嘴巴，轉向沃利，要不是他認識阿提米斯，他還以為那是求救。

    「我不會離開。」沃利也表達立場「我不知道你們怎麼想的，但在我找到迪克與梅根前，我不會離開。」

    他們堅守著自己的決定，僵持了好一陣子，有好幾秒鐘的時間，他們只是看著對方，等待有人打破決定，但沒有人願意退讓。

    終於，作為團體之中，唯一一個想法不同的人，阿提米斯開口。

    「好吧。」阿提米斯咬著下唇「那或許我們該分開行動，你們去找格雷森與梅根，我去其他地方找找有沒有離開的線索。」

    「等等，我們好不容易才聚集了，妳現在打算一個人行動？」沃利問。

    「只要這能幫助我們早點離開的話。」

    「那如果妳找不到出去的方法呢？妳打算怎麼做？一個人面對這些毫無道理又不友善的魔法攻擊？這太魯莽了，就算是我，我也不會這麼做。」

    「他是對的，這裡太多威脅，妳無法空手解決那些攻擊。」康納附和「妳必須跟我們一起行動。」

    「那我們該怎麼做？繼續花費更多的時間在這裡進行魔法教學，直到你終於學會？」阿提米斯說「如果紅髮小子是對的，我們真的在鏡子裡，你們認為我們真正離遠離現實的時間多久？鏡子的時間跟外面的時間可不一樣。」

    「你說得好像你被困過一樣。哈囉—據我所知，我才是那個唯一一個遭遇不幸的人。」沃利晃了晃手。

    「《我在鏡子裡的旅程》裡寫的—我看書的，紅髮小子。」阿提米斯說「要是那是錯的，現在就告訴我。」

    「不，妳是對的，不過時間差距沒有妳想像的那麼多。」沃利半舉起雙手「何況那有點算是好消息，我們失蹤的越久，就越會有專業的人把我們弄出去。非常確定我叔叔會著急地找我。」

    「你也許沒注意到—」

    「我沒打算繼續在學魔法上。」康納插入他們的對話，對於他們的爭執毫無興趣「就像妳說的，浪費時間。」

    「你不打算？」

    什麼？為什麼沒人告訴他關於罷工的事？

    「你的計劃是什麼？」阿提米斯問。

    「用走的找。」康納雙手環胸。

    「還有？」

    「沒了。」

    「你是說我們沒有任何一點線索，沒有任何計畫，就只是靠兩雙腿走遍這大到沒邊界的地方，靠兩隻眼睛找那身形遠小於這塊土地的人？你瘋了嗎？」

    「呃…大塊頭，我恨同意她，但她是對的。」沃利說「那有點…不是很有效率。」

    「對我而言有。」康納說。

    就像之前一樣，那大塊頭就是不肯鬆開他的嘴巴多解釋一句，會跑的石像鬼啊，他到底有沒有考慮那些會因好奇而亡的人？

    「介意多解釋嗎？」阿提米斯問。看起來他不是唯一一個感到好奇的人。

    「我不能。」

    「你指望我們因為你一句話而相信你能神奇地找到另外兩個人？」

    康納沒說話，別開了視線。

    「夥計，你藏著某種秘密武器，卻一點都不想要炫耀一下？」沃利用開朗的語氣說，試著緩和氣氛，

    不過沒起多大的作用，不能怪他，這不是因為他喪失了幽默感！只好啟動計畫B了—現實點。

    「好吧，那這樣如何，康納跟我想找到他們兩個，妳想要找到出去的方法，但不論是哪個，我們都沒有一個具體的目標前進，所以，不如我們先一起行動，一邊尋找他們兩個的下落，一邊尋找出去的方法，要是途中有什麼線索導致我們的目標出現分歧，那我們再來爭執這件事，這聽起來如何？我覺得不錯。」

    康納的表情像是在說“這浪費了太多時間”，沃利嘆了口氣，老兄，什麼時候他變成了協調專家了？

    「要是我告訴你梅根會沒事，你會好過點嗎？」沃利問。

    「你不知道。」

    「我“知道”，但我不能確定。」沃利強調「要是有人可以從這種困境裡逃出來，那絕對是迪克，而梅根正跟著那個我們解決問題者在一起行動，所以你可以放兩百顆心。」

    「你說你們不能使用魔法，那對於跨級生來說也是。」

    「呃對，但迪克已經很習慣不使用魔法完成事情—很多事情。」沃利舉起一隻手發誓「句句屬實。」

    康納悶不作聲，表情一點紓緩的跡象也沒有，但起碼他沒有用力地指出沃利話中的錯誤—不是說他說的有什麼錯誤。

    「我還是覺得這個做法很蠢。」阿提米斯悄悄地說。

    「所以？」

    阿提米斯嘆氣。

    「我們該往哪個方向走？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「你們還見過龍？」梅根驚呼道。

    「最酷的一次冒險—」迪克咧嘴一笑，幾乎感到驕傲「沃利跟我那次去埃及找羅伊、卡爾德，你知道，單純為了一頓午餐，羅伊欠我們兩個的，他真的請我們吃了烤雞，我絕對忘不了他抱怨沃利吃太多的話。總之，當我們結束午餐，回到沙漠時，空中降下了一隻龍，那是一隻受傷的火龍，不過牠的攻擊力十足，所以我們只好想辦法讓他冷靜下來，我們費了一番功夫才讓他睡著。」

    迪克完成了地上的文字與記號，接著站了起來，身體微微晃動，再三確認他的記號沒有出錯，文字是給另外三個人，而記號是給沃利的，讓對方能夠知道留下這段文字的確實是迪克。

    文字寫的是他們前往的方向，以及說明迪克與梅根現在的狀況。記號則是用來留名，它複雜，並且難以辨識，這是他跟沃利小時候創造出來的記號，記得當初是為了爭執大人們給他們的東西是屬於誰的，誰先畫上記號就屬於誰。很白癡，他知道。

    「這真的很有趣，難得羅伊跟卡爾德沒有阻止我們，不過我想也是因為那隻龍來得太突然，他們措手不及，來不及把我們打發走。」迪克繼續說。

    「因為他們擔心你們？」

    「卡爾德可能這麼想，不過我肯定羅伊不是，他只是覺得我們會—給卡爾德添麻煩，把他扯進去，他不得不幫我們解決我們惹出來的禍，喔，我最愛的一個論點—毀了世界。」

    「為什麼他會這麼想？」

    「不知道，可能跟我們把他三明治裡的菜換成草有關。嗯…或者沃利太蠢了，或者我們曾經差點把他家炸出一個洞，或者因為沃利不斷捅出麻煩有關，選一個吧。」

    他們穿越過遼闊無邊的草原，鋪滿了一片青澀的綠芽，空中不再有飄落的花瓣，植物、石頭也不再跟隨他們，萬物歸於平靜。兩人大約走了一小時，雙方都已經將身上的外衣脫下，但迪克沮喪地發現，除了之前待的河川之外，再也沒看到草原以外的東西，而沮喪之餘，他感到困惑。

    有什麼不對勁，但他不知道具體的理由，在他確定這是他直覺作祟，還是有事實佐證前，他不打算告訴梅根，對方已經夠憂慮與驚慌了，沒理由再徒增她的恐懼。

    沃利在這裡的話，他可能會大肆宣揚天方夜譚的話，或許那些話之中有一兩個讓迪克得到想法。

    **_別妄想了，沃利不在這，而你還沒找到任何證據跟線索。_** 迪克想，他從來就不會把希望放在僥倖，現在也不會。

    「我知道卡爾德，他是格蘭分多的級長。」梅根說。每次提到她了解的事時，她總是很高興，他能往那個方向努力，讓梅根不會一直想到其他人跟他們目前毫無進展的困境「羅伊…是那個曾因為違反校規而退學的人嗎？」

    「是，那正是他，我們偉大、聰明、叛逆的羅伊。」迪克微笑「那一次並不能完全算在他頭上，我、沃利、卡爾德那一次也在場，只是羅伊太氣魔法部的做法，所以擅自離校跑去善後了。不過我得替他說點話，如果不是他那麼努力證明自己，他現在不會被魔法部看中能力，而成為傲羅，我是說，他真的很努力。」

    迪克讓梅根等了一下，在地上又留了一段文字與記號。

    「所以這就是他被退學的原因？我以為是因為擅自使用魔法。」梅根在他蹲下的時候問道。

    「也算是，不過要比那酷多了。」

    他站起來，兩人繼續往前走。

    不意外梅根不知道真正的原因，魔法部跟校方盡可能讓事情低調處理，其中一個原因是他們不希望攝魂怪失控跑進校園一事過度擴散，引發沒必要的恐慌，另一個原因則是為了不讓羅伊成為不好的榜樣，靠違反校規並不在成為傲羅的流程規章裡。

    「到底發生了什麼事？」梅根問，產生了興趣。

    「呃，這麼說吧，就像龍那一次一樣，我們正好撞見了麻煩，我們順手解決了麻煩，沒什麼大不了。」迪克含糊地說，希望不會聽起來太刻意。他意識到他不講得有點多了。

    **_持續對話，但別說得太多。_** 迪克想。

    「好…」梅根遲疑地點頭「我很遺憾他被退學了，聽起來他是個很有正義感的人。」

    「他是。」迪克笑道「不用為他感到太遺憾，他今年已經重新登記入學，雖然他到目前為止只來不到一個月。」

    梅根看起來很疑惑，但同時因為擔心問得太過私人，所以沒有再深入追問。

    「或許哪天能介紹給妳認識，雖然一開始妳會覺得他就是個渾蛋—他有時候真的是—但妳會喜歡他的。」迪克說「還有卡爾德，他是個—好人，真的，妳絕對會喜歡他。」

    「好。」梅根熱情地展露出笑容「我等不及要認識他們了！」

    正當迪克要告訴梅根她必須得等等了，因為羅伊與卡爾德都尚未回到學校時，一個荒謬的想法閃過他的腦中。

    羅伊是傲羅，所以他不在學校很正常，但卡爾德—正確來說，是幾個六年級生也都不在，雖然是用實習的名義—跟著傲羅實習，在魔法部。聽起來不覺得有些奇怪嗎？什麼時候魔法部會需要招集六年級的學生，讓他們跟著傲羅實習？這通常只有七年級才有的待遇。

    他之前沒想過，但現在…

    假設這是個謊言，這意味著什麼？魔法部需要這些六年級生，是嗎？可是是基於什麼原因？

    為什麼？

    還有威爾森教授。為什麼威爾森教授會在這時候提及三年多前的失蹤案？剛好還選在現在，為什麼？他不相信巧合，布魯斯說過只有事情值得仰賴。

    「迪克？」梅根呼喚他。

    迪克回過神。

    「沒事，我只是想到了沃利。」喔，糟了「我的意思是，呃，他早上時說了一個笑話。」

    好，他在說什麼？

    梅根表情明顯黯淡了些。 ** _這就對了，讓梅根想起他們仍然處在分開的狀況，做得好啊，迪克‧格雷森，你花了這麼多力氣，卻毀在一個荒謬的念頭上。_**

    他沒嘆氣，事情夠糟了。

    現在他該做的，就是找出讓他們離開的線索，並且把所有人都救出去。 _別再想東想西了。_ 他振作起來，在現在的情況下，這也不該太困難，讓腦子不斷忙碌能使他不去想鏡子外面的事。

    這真該死的可笑，他需要藉由碰上危機才能讓自己忘記現實。

    「想要聽聽他的笑話嗎？雖然並不怎麼好笑，沃利式的幽默。」迪克說。

    「你擔心他嗎？」梅根問「沃利。」她不安地垂下頭「我…我真的很擔心康納，我是說，我擔心沃利，也擔心阿提米斯，可康納是…」

    「你的男朋友。」

    「他遠遠超出那個字代表的意義。」梅根輕笑「他是我的一切，我一生所能遇到最好的人。」

    「能想像得出來。」

    「如果發生在我們身上的，也發生在康納身上，我擔心他…我不知道他在沒有魔法的情況下會怎麼樣，他…要是他遭遇到了意外，遇上龍或是什麼怪物，我擔心他會意氣用事，在沒有魔法的情況下攻擊對方。」

    **_那聽起來挺不妙的。_**

    「如果這裡有任何生命體的話。」迪克說「到目前為止，我們都沒碰上我們以外的生命體，任何會動的，都是魔法造成的，所以，我想妳可以放下這個擔憂。」

    「但如果魔法本身就是威脅呢？」梅根的口氣快了些「我們遇見了會動的石頭、樹木，要是我們惹怒了它們，它們有可能攻擊我們，對不對？」

    **_我還期望她不會意識到這個。_** 迪克想。不過現在梅根能較定心地與他談論這件事，也不算失敗。

    他思考了一下。

    「是有可能。」迪克承認，隱瞞對方已經確定的事實根本沒意義「但—」

    「喔，梅林啊，我又來了，對不對？」梅根抬起頭，對上迪克的眼睛「對不起，迪克，我試著要冷靜下來，但那些糟糕的畫面不斷出現在我腦海中。」

    「妳只是因為事情來得太突然才驚慌，任何人被困在一個陌生的地方都會。」迪克拍了拍梅根的肩。

    「可你沒有。我比你年長，我應該要更加穩重。」

    **_為什麼所有人都只看重年齡？_** 迪克不服氣地想。 ** _我也十三歲了，不是九歲。_** 幾乎要說出口，但那個能讓他保持冷靜的理智使他忍住。

    「我習慣了，作為一個雜技演員，這點小事不算什麼，再說了，沃利跟我在冒險時老早碰上一堆的突發狀況。」迪克回答「順帶回答你最一開始的問題，我不用擔心沃利，他搞得定的。雖然他也常常因為衝動、魯莽而弄出一連串的麻煩，但他能自己解決。」

    「所以…你一點都不擔心—關於喪失魔法，以及這裡的環境？」

    「他搞得定的。」迪克又說了一次「他只是表現得很蠢—好吧，他有時候真的很蠢，但他腦袋靈活、聰明，而且充滿勇氣。」

    「真希望我也有你一半的自信。」梅根露出失望的微笑，隨即打起精神「我應該試著相信康納的能力。」

    「是啊，試試吧。」迪克停下腳步「等我一下。」

    他蹲下身，又留了一個記號。

    「他們會看到我們留下的訊息嗎？」梅根輕聲問。

    「我不確定，但他們看到的話，我很確定他們會追上來的。沃利肯定會迫不急待地找到我們和其他人，把這件事當作首要任務，幸運的話，他會先找到康納與阿提米斯。」

    梅根看著那段文字，跟著蹲了下來。

    「我能多留一句話嗎？」

    「當然。」迪克挪出一小個空間給她。

    他看見梅根寫下這段話： _“我相信你，康納。好好照顧你自己與其他人。梅根留。”_

    他忍不住微笑，接著他也在文字下方多寫了一段： _“早上的笑話爛透了，夥計，下次嘗試多點幽默感。”_

    他們相視一笑，然後繼續向前。

    前方是一座隆起的小山丘，他們走了上去，只走了一小段路，就到了最高點。當他們靠近頂峰時，遠方終於出現了除了綠色以外的顏色。

    那是一座城市。

 

 


	11. 歸路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach

    「—所以，我對著那個壞巫師大吼：『你離我那個女孩遠點，否則我就要你好看！』，壞巫師哈哈大笑，笑得像是邪惡吸血鬼一樣，他說：『你要是有本事就來救救看，哇哈哈哈—』」

    沃利敘說故事，說得栩栩如生，盈盈動人，他張開雙臂，因應故事情節而變化手勢，情緒高空萬丈，十分入戲。

    「壞巫師抓起女孩，準備要逃跑，於是我立刻舉起我的魔杖，對方也舉起了魔杖，但我快了一步，搶先念出了咒語：『整整，石化！』我施出魔杖，一下子壞巫師就像石頭一樣不能動啦〜我走上前，對那個嚇壞的女孩伸出手，像個紳士一樣，幫她起身—告訴你們，她愛死我了，一等到她冷靜下來，她緊緊抱住我，並且給了我一個吻！如果你們問我的話，我會說那是最棒的吻—不管怎麼樣，這，就是我怎麼救出那個女孩的過程。」

    沃利滿心期待地看著阿提米斯與康納，殷盼得到掌聲和稱讚—拜託，來點反應，什麼反應都好！

    但是—沒有。他得到的依舊是平淡無奇，無動於衷，冰到不行，冷到不能再冷的一大片沉默。不論是那個阿提米斯，或是康納都只是一昧地向前走，誰都不在乎他和他的故事—

    他身後的雜草們發出歡呼聲、喝采聲，叫囂著它們的存在，好像他們能夠輕易忽略被尾隨的這個事實。自從沃利開始了他的故事，對他們敬而遠之的草就沒遠離過他們，只有在他主動靠近時，才會一哄而散。

    **_好吧，沒有“人”在乎。_** 沃利糾正。對此，他不怎麼開心，他可不是為了這些討人厭的草講故事的，它們都還沒為攻擊他道歉，現在倒心安理得地跑來聽他的故事！

    **_或許這個故事不夠精彩，所以他們才沒反應。_** 沃利安慰自己，拒絕認為這是他的問題。

    他感到挫敗，這已經是他好幾次失敗後的結果，而他尚未成功讓另外兩個人與他聊天，兩個人都宛如被下了禁聲咒似的，一句話也不吭，他甚至不能確定那兩個人有沒有把他的偉大傳奇聽進去。別告訴他沒有，他為了能夠得到一點反應，已經快把他計畫用在搭訕的故事用盡了。

    嘿，他才不是話太多，無處發洩的說話欲，他只是想緩和點氣氛，因為他們走了超級—無敵久，卻連樹林都還沒走出去。這一路上他的同行人，一個因為尋獲不到人的下落而暴躁，一個因為毫無任何逃出的線索而煩躁，都在生悶氣，這一趟路途簡直既無聊又沉悶。

    沃利就是受不了沉默。

    **_接下來該講哪個故事呢？_** 沃利思考。 ** _跟迪克一起的都講過了，跟迪克不在一起的我也講了，我還漏了什麼？_**

    有了—他可以講巴里叔叔的故事！沒人可以抵抗英雄的故事！他有好幾個很棒的故事可以講，他小的時候，每次去艾瑞絲姑姑家時，最期待的就是能撞見她的未婚夫，纏著對方講傲羅的故事。

    沃利最喜歡的故事莫過於發生在十六年前的第三次巫師大戰，當時死傷慘重，他的叔叔是其中一名立功的英雄，但不論他如何哀求，巴里叔都不太樂意談論到那場大戰，而且總是一臉凝重，所以他大多聽到的故事版本還是報導、口耳相傳、書等二手轉述。

    阿提米斯放慢了腳步，向後退到了跟沃利同一個平行線，他挑起了眉毛。喔…阿提米斯……他該為終於有人理他而高興嗎？

    「有找到什麼了嗎？」沃利用緩和的語氣問。

    在對方已經極度煩躁的情況下，他不會再去加深對方的焦躁，再說，阿提米斯會被困在這裡，他起碼有一半的責任—另一半迪克的。

    阿提米斯的眉頭一皺作為回應，他把這視為一個非常適合讓樂觀出動的預兆。

    「不用那麼焦慮，總會有辦法的，我很確定再過不了多久我們就會相安無事地在城堡，並且喝著溫暖的洋蔥湯—喔等等，迪克討厭洋蔥湯…嗯，南瓜湯也不錯。」

    「你當初怎麼逃離鏡子的？」阿提米斯對他的安慰不感興趣。

    「我告訴你我叔叔救我出去的。」

    「怎麼做到的？」

    這聽起來有點既“聽”感，讓他改變一下走向。

    「注意聽好—」他深吸一口氣「當我在鏡子裡時，我一點也不慌張—不像一般人嚇得花容失色，連腳都不知道往哪裡擺—總之，我不慌不忙又機智地蒐集了裡面所有看起來能用的東西，我想：『為什麼我不試圖靠自己的力量逃呢？』所以，我用那些玩意製造出了傳送魔藥，然後“碰”得一下，我就逃離鏡子，回到現實了。」

    「你剛才不是—」阿提米斯意識到自己被耍了，立刻變了臉色「我是很認真地在問你，別跟我開玩笑！」

    「很明顯的妳記得我說了什麼，何必又問了一次？」

    「你從來沒想過要去問你叔叔到底發生什麼事了？怎麼可能—」

    「我才沒有說謊—我有一個很好的誠實記錄！」他以一種“你正在羞辱我”的口吻說。

    「我沒指控你說謊，我是—」她煩躁地咬住下唇「就只是…告訴我你還記得什麼，你一定記得些什麼。」

    「沒，完全沒有。」

    阿提米斯瞇起眼睛。

    「讓我想想—呃…沒有。」避免有人又暗示他說謊，他補充道「說真的，即便我有一個充滿智慧的好腦袋，你也不能指望這麼久遠的事我能記多少。」

    「可那不是普通的事，你可是—好，那你能不能試著去回憶一下，一定還有些細節殘留在你的記憶裡。」

    **_不，謝了。_** 沃利想。

    「我唯一記得是醒來後我躺在病床上，我爸媽、巴里叔、艾瑞絲姑姑都在那裡，我媽急著又抱又哭，然後…」

    沃利“啊”的一聲。

    「什麼？」

    「我想起來了。接下來的一整個禮拜簡直像是在過聖誕節一樣，每天餐桌上擺的都是我的最愛，我爸買了個新的大釜和一本我一直很想要的魔藥圖冊給我，我媽甚至沒逼我準時上床，艾瑞絲姑姑還帶我去看了魁地奇球賽…哇喔，我想我人生中最幸福的時刻都在那了，早知道我那時就該多要點東西了。」

    阿提米斯瞪著他。

    「你—開—什—麼—玩—笑—」她激怒地咬著牙說道「我們已經在這裡不知道幾個小時了，你卻還在開天殺的玩笑？」

    「我—在—回—答—你—的—問—題—是妳問我還記得什麼的！」   

    「你明知道我問的不是那個！」

    「那也許在我說我不記得時，妳就該聽進去！」

    他們大眼瞪小眼，誰也不讓步。

    **_我們真的不該在這時候還吵架。_** 沃利幾乎能看見迪克對他皺眉。是啊，他知道他知道，責任，沉著，解決問題巴拉巴拉—隨便啦。

     **_她只是害怕。_** 沃利提醒自已。

    「我不記得了，真的。」沃利試著釋出善意「抱歉。我知道這個地方讓妳抓狂，妳想要早點離開，但我的記憶無法提供妳有用的資訊。」

    他看見阿提米斯愣住，表情轉換成訝異，甚至顯得不自在。她咬著下唇，視線移轉開來。

    她的嘴唇微微動了幾下。

    「呃，妳剛才有說話嗎？」

    她把頭轉回來，怒氣完全消散，她深吸口氣。

    「你剛才說的可能做到嗎？」阿提米斯問，語氣極力放輕。

    「哪個？」

    「魔藥。我們可能做出傳送魔藥嗎？」

    **_原來她有認真聽我說話，我還以為我都被當成耳邊風呢。_** 沃利想，對阿提米斯的好感增加了點。

    他張開嘴巴，那句“我還以為某人是鏡子專家呢”才溜到他喉嚨，就被他的理智制止住。現在可不是一個很適當的幽默時機，他猜想。

    所以他嚴肅以對。

    「我想不行。記得我說過的鏡子理論嗎？關於鏡子會隔絕魔法，所以我們沒辦法—」

    「我記得。」阿提米斯打斷他，同時瞥向走在前面的康納「但康納仍然可以使用魔法，他沒有在這個所謂的隔絕清單。」

    「是啊，那仍然在我的懸疑清單上，但是—」

    「我的重點在於，有沒有可能這次跟你那一次的情況不一樣？有些人並不會被隔絕—有可能我們根本不在鏡子裡，你跟我只是恰好無法使用魔法。」

    「我不這麼想，我很確定我們絕對是在鏡子裡—先聽我說完，在遇上你們前，我試著用簡單的材料做出魔藥，但沒有任何效果。還有，」沃利把火早已熄滅的瓶子亮給對方看「這裡面之前裝著我還在校園時弄出來的火—魔法變出來的，當然—但我一到了這裡，它就變成了麻瓜的火，我必須不斷加點助燃物，否則就會像現在這樣熄滅。順帶一提，我的雙面鏡一點用也沒有。所以，即便我們不在鏡子裡—非常非常小的機率，因為我很確定我們就是在該死的鏡子裡—我們仍然是在某個會隔絕外面魔法的空間。」

    阿提米斯又看了眼康納，沃利也看了一眼。

    「別問我。」沃利悄聲說「大塊頭自己似乎也搞不清楚，所以你問他大概只會得到一個困惑的木訥表情。」

    「你這麼想？」

    「為什麼我不該這麼想？」

    阿提米斯嘆氣，夾雜無力與煩躁。

    「開心點，我們還活著。」沃利給了一個大大的笑容。

    「是“還”活著。」

    「也會活著。」

    她注視著他，又嘆了口氣。

    「你可以繼續保留你的俏皮話，耍白癡，裝瘋賣傻，但無論如何，就是別鬆懈。」她的眼睛仍然死死盯著康納的背影「提高你的警覺，別相信任何人。」

    「我們不需要這麼緊繃吧？雖然這個地方很詭異，但是也不用─」他注意到阿提米斯的視線「我們的大塊頭怎麼了？」

    「他有秘密。」

    「就因為他有秘密，所以他不值得信任？」沃利挑起一邊的眉「很多人都有秘密。」

    阿提米斯抿嘴。

    沃利看向康納，只見對方停下腳步，從一旁的角度能窺探到側邊的臉頰，他正閉上眼，像是在集中精神聆聽，沃利希望他不是想靠著聲音來定位迪克他們。

    「妳知道我怎麼想的嗎？」他收回視線「我想妳太緊繃了，而那個大塊頭有很大的情緒管理和魔法技術問題，但他沒問題的。」

    「根據什麼？」

    「根據我美好的直覺。相信我，它一向準確，就跟我的手錶一樣。」

    阿提米斯不發一語，還是目不轉睛地注視康納，沃利在她的眼底看見了不信任。

    「阿提米斯，看著我。」沃利將手搭在阿提米斯肩上，讓她的雙眼對向他的眼「別擔心，一切都會沒事，我們會找到迪克他們，然後安全地回到家—我保證。」

    她凝視他，欲言又止。

    「…你是說回到學校。」她擠出這句話。

    「呃，對。」

    阿提米斯移開沃利的手，然後走開。

    **_她只是害怕。_** 沃利想。

    就像六歲的他一樣。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    這座城市—城鎮很大。迪克希望這麼形容是恰當的，鑒於他並沒有地圖或直尺去測量這個城鎮，只能憑藉著行走的時間來粗估判斷。

    他不是很喜歡憑感覺行事，但他有什麼選擇？

    他跟梅根走到這個城鎮之後，大約走了半小時左右，每條道路都非常得平緩、整齊，稱不上寬廣，但也不狹隘。兩側並列著兩、三層樓高的建築物，分別由紅色磚頭、白色木頭、灰色石頭建構起來，多數建築是三角錐狀的屋頂，看起來像是住宅，而斑駁、磨損的痕跡說明著它們被建造了很長的一段時間。

    他們在交叉口發現了庭院，門是圓形拱狀，外圍則由大概兩呎高的石牆圍起來，裡面種了幾棵樹木，其中一棵長滿了紫色的藍花楹。他們走了進去，從這裡望去，能看到遠方有一座紅色城堡。除此之外，他們沒發現其它資訊。

    有好一段時間，他們穿梭在住宅之中，不停地在道路之中找到交叉口，迪克記住路線，在內心畫了地圖。他很快就注意到這個城鎮的道路很工整，宛如棋盤一樣，只要一直轉向同一個方向，就能回到原來的地方。

    「我不認得這個地方。」梅根終於打破沉默，她似乎不是那種能夠堅持寂靜太久的人—有點像沃利，只是原因不同。

    「現在下結論有點過早了，我很確定我們只走完這座城的後花園而已。」他帶著玩味的口吻說。

    「你覺得這裡有人居住嗎？」

    從他們進到城鎮後，他們沒在街上遇見任何一個人。他不該感到意外，他本來就不覺得這裡會有人。

    不過以防萬一，迪克還是往房屋窺探去。屋內擺放著家具，沒有蜘蛛網或是灰塵，卻又整齊到不像是被頻繁移動過。他向上抬頭看，上層的窗戶幾乎沒有窗簾，因此能稍微看見上層樓屋內的模樣，要是真的有人在觀察他們，他肯定不會錯過。

    他瞇起眼睛。

    「現在下結論還過早。」他回答。他有一些理論，但他不願這麼輕易給出答案，因為理論還不完整。

    他需要一個關鍵的拼圖。

    「所以…你跟康納在一起三年了？」迪克將話題導回進入城鎮前的對話，另一邊留心周遭的景象。

    「三年又兩個月。」梅根微笑「我們是在二年級時開始交往，我幾乎是第一眼看見他時就對他有好感，但我們直到二年級藥草課分在同一組時才有更多接觸，我只記得我那時緊張地差點把土倒在他身上。」

    「可以想像。」迪克微笑。

    「康納剛進來時，我根本不敢跟他說話，我好幾次想要鼓起勇氣，但只要站在他面前，我就緊張地說不出話。」

     ** _剛進來？_** 迪克查覺到她的用詞。

    他總是很好奇康納的身分，但他一直無法從布魯斯口中探出更多訊息，或許他可以試探一下梅根？

    他看著梅根，偶爾摸著自己的手，偶爾張望四周，一舉一動仍帶著緊張與不安的情緒。

    **_或者不要。_**

    趁亂之危實在算不上什麼好事，他知道如何利用別人的情緒來得到他想要的訊息，但他寧可不這麼做—不對無辜的人用。

    「那你跟沃利呢？」梅根提起興致地問。

    「我們怎麼了？」

    「你們復合了嗎？」

    「……我們沒在一起過，上次那是—」

    「喔，對不起，我太超過了，那是你的私事—你們兩個人之間的事，我不該插嘴。」她遮住嘴巴。

    她說話的方式像是她觸及了迪克的傷痛，他真的被吵架傷到，分手這件事對他又有多傷—即便沒一個是事實，但那不重要，重要的是，不只梅根這麼想，每個跟他接觸的人都這麼想。

    **_算了吧，想想上次你跟沃利試著打破謠言，結果發生了什麼事。_** 迪克想。而他受夠了再來一次。

    何況，就當作他們真的在一起過也無所謂，反正分都分手了，而且對他們的感情也毫無影響，就只是沃利發牢騷的議題增加了一個，又不會改變什麼。

    他們彎過一個交叉口，迪克將目光轉回正前方，眼前仍然是兩側的建築物，延綿成一條道路，一側是清一色的紅色磚塊，另一側在中途從紅色磚頭變成灰色的石牆。

    他們走進去，發現這是一座小型城堡，正門左右對稱，兩邊是圓柱壁牆，中央則是三角建築，在正門的正上方有座女性雕像，懷中抱著一個嬰兒。

    迪克站在正門。這個雕像看起來十分眼熟。他往大門的一旁看去，看到了一個小小的徽章。

    **_不會吧。_**

    他又仔細地看了那個雕像。這個雕像與這個徽章…

    但如果是的話，那代表—

    迪克繞過了門，繼續往前走，腳步不禁加快許多。

    「迪克？」

    「跟著我。」他頭也不回地說。

    他照著他腦中的另一份地圖前進，只要他的地圖沒出錯，那從這個方向過去應該要看到那個建築。

    他快速往前走，直直穿越街道，轉角處出現了一間紀念品商品店，門口上掛著左右相反的“歡迎光臨”牌子，驗證了他的想法，而他的內心更加得興奮。他向左轉，穿過小隧道，走出了街道口，來到了一小塊空地，一旁有草地皮，街道不再工整，而有好幾條分叉小徑，他選了前方的小徑，沒走幾步路，就看到了壯觀、高聳的建築側牆，石磚一層層地推砌，不少早已剝落，遭到磨損，頂部高牆連結著扶壁，一個又一個向遠方而去。

    他跑過建築物的側邊，終於找到了正前門，精緻而巨大的玻璃窗採用半圓拱的諾曼式風格，一格格地區隔，與建築物尖拱哥德式風格完美融合在一起。兩端的塔尖向天延伸，覆蓋著中央的塔樓。古老的石磚上是一條條深淺不一的裂痕，因歲月而褪去本來的色彩，增添了它的莊重感。

    **_果然沒錯！_**

    「迪克？」梅根好不容易追上他，因奔跑而不斷喘氣「—怎麼了？你—你看到了什麼？」

    「溫徹斯特大教堂。」迪克說，嘴角無意識地上揚。

    「我不明白。」

    「這裡曾是征服者威廉加冕為王的教堂，他是第一位諾曼英格蘭國王，在1066年時，法國入侵英國，他征服了英國，這裡就是其中一個他被加冕的地方，亨利、理查他們都曾在這裡加冕過。」迪克的語氣止不住興奮「我不敢相信，我們在溫徹斯特教堂。」

    梅根完全聽不懂。

    「這個教堂從1079年就建立了，最早甚至可以追溯到642年，這代表它活了十幾個世紀，幾乎可以算得上整個世界的見證者—」迪克熱情地介紹「盎格魯‧薩克遜國王就是在這裡長眠的。古世紀的雕刻、手抄本也在這裡保存著。

    不只是教堂，這個城市—簡直可以說是一個活的圖書館，我們剛才經過的就是溫徹斯特公學，很多的傑出人士都是在那裏畢業的，冒險家喬治‧馬洛里、歷史學家阿諾爾德‧約瑟—而再過去一點…對，我想應該是那個方向，就是溫徹斯特城堡，亞瑟王圓桌就在那裡，亞瑟王與圓桌武士—我真不敢相信我真的在溫徹斯特！」

    沃利絕對得看看這個！他絕對會興奮不已的！亞瑟王跟他的圓桌武士！天啊，沃利絕對會愛死的，傳說存在的證明就在這裡！

    他太過興奮了，滿腦子想的都是傳說，一時忘記了他現在的處境，導致他回過頭，習慣性地想要跟他最好的朋友分享喜悅。

    「沃—」

    但那不是沃利，而是梅根，眼底裝滿著困惑和不知所措。

    **_喔。_**

    跟他在一起的不是沃利。

    「這是一件好事嗎…？」梅根斟酌地問，她仍然不明白迪克的興奮。

    「算是。」他暫且抑制住他的興奮，但不包含他的微笑「我終於知道我們在哪了，而且我也知道我們下一步該怎麼做。」

    「溫徹斯特教堂？」

    「是的，統稱麻瓜世界妳可能比較熟悉。我們正位在英國的溫徹斯特城鎮裡—同一個國家裡，不過是在麻瓜世界的英國。」

    「麻瓜世界…」她思考「麻瓜世界不會有魔法，也不會剝奪我們的魔法…對嗎？」

    迪克知道她想說什麼，如果是麻瓜世界，這裡不是該有魔法，麻瓜世界也不會讓他們使不出魔法，更別提奪走。

    「抱歉，我糾正一下我的說法，這裡是麻瓜世界的反射景象。」見梅根還是滿臉疑問，他進一步解釋「我們在鏡子裡，而這個鏡子的世界是由溫徹斯特鎮的折射過來的，所有我們看到的，都是溫徹斯特城鎮的鏡向，所以這裡的任何東西才都會是左右相反。」

    「我沒注意到。」

    「剛才我們經過禮品店招牌上相反的文字證明了這一點。而這就是為什麼我們明明在城鎮裡，卻一個人都沒看到，鏡子不會映入有生命的生物。」迪克繼續說「另外，為什麼我們不能使用魔法，是因為鏡子的空間裡會阻斷不屬於自身的魔法。」

    「我懂了！我們一開始會進到這裡，就是因為我們站在鏡子前面。」梅根合起手。

    「對。」

    「但如果魔法會阻斷我們的魔法，那麼那些會使東西活動的魔法又是怎麼一回事呢？」

    「這個空間是封閉的，如果魔法不是來自外部，就一定來自內部。」

    「你是說，魔法本來就在裡面了？」

    迪克點頭。

    「我的猜測是這裡有某樣東西，這個東西具有散發魔法的力量，將魔法流動到其他的東西上，或者這個東西的魔法足以影響到大自然—我們得找到它的源頭。」

    「為什麼？」

    「我想如果我們找到它的源頭，或許就能利用那個東西找到沃利他們，甚至是出去的方法。」

    梅根沉默下來。

    「迪克？」過一陣子，她發出疑問。

    「什麼事？」

    「我不是想懷疑你，真的，我覺得你很聰明，而且—」

    「梅根，我不會生氣，你直接問吧。」他打斷她。

    「好…」她深呼吸「你怎麼能確定它是有源頭的？我們所到之處都有魔法，這代表魔法是分散的，如果一開始建構這個世界的人就已經將魔法留存在裡面，或許魔法是散落在各個地方的？」

    「不是所有地方。」迪克說。

    梅根看著他。

    「妳不覺得這個地方有些不對勁？」迪克問。

    梅根想了一下，搖頭。

    「記得我們一開始待的草地嗎？當我們在那裡時，幾乎我們能看見的東西都在活動—從天而降的樹葉、花瓣，不願被踩踏的青草，從樹木底下鑽出來的蘑菇，一直到我們在河堤旁，在空中流動的河流。」

    「我記得。」

    「看看這裡，」迪克張開雙臂，要梅根環顧四周「不覺得這裡太安靜了嗎？太安靜了，沒有任何一樣東西在動，就好像這個世界靜止了。」

    她凝視各處。

    「這裡沒有魔法…」梅根喃喃說道「因為它離源頭太遠了。」

    迪克勾出微笑。

    「所以我們的下一步是…」

    「回到我們一開始來的地方。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    土地在震動。

    沃利一夥人沒有停下來，沒有人對此做出評論，甚至可以說是毫無反應，只是像活死人般沉默地繼續行走。

    _又一個震動。_ 沃利想，但他拒絕再動用到他的喉嚨。

    不知從什麼時候開始，這片土地就斷斷續續開始震動，雖然都很輕微，比起地震，更像是共振。最初，他還以為是他的腳在顫抖的關係，想多了，但是─也許是他的錯覺也說不定─但是他總覺得震動的頻率正在增加。

    **_不知道這是大自然的力量，還是也是魔法。_ 沃利揣測。 _但如果這是魔法，那下魔咒的人肯定非常強大，這種能夠影響到大自然的巫師少之又少，機率幾乎微乎其微…我在想什麼？那個怪胎可是能夠讓樹木、雜草活過來的巫師，多一小點震動對那傢伙根本不成問題。_**

    他看向另外兩個雕像─對，他就是要這麼稱呼另外兩個人！

    **_有沒有誰覺得這裡眼熟嗎？有人嗎？_** 沃利在心底頭問。沒有回應，廢話，他又沒真的張開嘴巴詢問。

    **_我們真該停止這種沉默了，我們就像是一群被迫清理地精的人—我們又不沒有深仇大恨，聊聊天又不犯法！_**

    **_就算是卡爾德，也不會這麼無趣─我要收回我對卡爾德的評價，真的，卡爾，我錯了，我不該說你像木頭。_**

    仍然，沃利始終沒有出聲。

    如果迪克在這裡，他肯定會為見證了沃利頭一次主動閉上嘴而嘖嘖驚奇，再加上幾句得理不饒人的諷刺—又或者，他會順其自然，讓自己獲得片刻的安寧。以沃利對好友的理解，他敢說後者的可能性更大。

    但話說回來了，要是迪克真的認為他能獲得寧靜，那他肯定就是對沃利不夠了解，因為如果迪克真的在這裡，沃利第一個會做的事，就是纏著他最好的朋友不放，直到對方幫他解決問題，即便這種做法只會讓他的問題更加嚴重，不過他也不會想那麼多就是了，他一向先做了再說。

    沃利想繼續說話，想要繼續吹噓他有多厲害，準備好述說他叔叔的英雄故事─接招吧，阿提米斯、大塊頭─他不才抱怨另外兩個人像個雕像嗎？可現在的他安靜跟另一座雕像沒什麼兩樣，就因為無可避免的生理需求。另一種說法就是，他渴得要命，沒有人身上有半點水，一路上也沒有河流之類的休息站。

    他想像自己身處在沙漠之中，太陽曬得他全身的水分都蒸發掉了，最終變成木乃伊。喔梅林啊，他不想這種死法。

    隊伍的氣氛降到了極點，整個毫無活力。而那些本來環繞在他們附近的小型植物，在沃利停止續說故事後，就不再尾隨他們，這使得隊伍更加寂靜。

    阿提米斯在與他對話之後，就再也沒有找他搭話，而康納始終埋頭找人—用“走路”這兩個字會不會更加貼切？他真的不知道康納到底想幹嘛，走走停停的，卻一句解釋都不肯。

    沃利本來是那個美化氛圍的那個人，但現在的他實在自顧不暇，他的喉嚨已經因為長期講話，卻沒有獲得水滋潤而乾涸，甚至開始發疼了，他只好乖乖閉上嘴，用意念進行溝通。

    **_最糟的一次冒險。_** 沃利評價，不免算了算他們被困在這裡有多少時間了，大概四小時，這不是他跟迪克因冒險而陷入險境最長的時間，甚至算是短的，但這絕對是最糟的一次。

    先不說被奇怪的東西追，不能使用魔法，同行的人就跟雕像沒什麼兩樣等等問題，光是跟迪克分散就已經糟糕透底，以前不論他們面對什麼，只要他們兩個在一起，沃利都還能把那視為冒險的一部分。這一點都不有趣。

    再者，這兩人毫無團隊精神，沃利一定要說，好幾次有誰落後隊伍，或者過於超前隊伍，都是他去提醒另一個人，並且安撫對方的情緒，說服對方給另一個人一點時間，弄得他既要緩和氣氛，又要隨時注意兩個雕像的動向，免得他又多了要找的人。

    更糟的是，他們依舊沒有任何進展。他們還深在森林裡，而且康納似乎越來越往森林裡面而非離開。沃利問過一次康納他們的目的，但對方只給了他一個曖昧含糊的答案。

    另一方面，阿提米斯終於相信沃利不記得，轉而向其它跡象尋求答案，她有時候會落在最後面，放慢腳步，或者乾脆地停下來，找尋有用的異象，但不怎麼順利，證據就是她臉上的表情越來越焦躁—不，他當然沒有真的跑去問她，誰會這麼蠢？

    他又瞅了眼阿提米斯，其實她說的也不無道理，先找到出去的方法，再去求救，不過要是沃利會選擇這麼做，他乾脆直接改名叫做迪克‧格雷森好了。

    康納再次停下來，沃利熟練地伸出手，示意後面的阿提米斯慢下。

    他看著對方就這麼站在那裡，久久沒有動作。他停下來時都會這麼做，因此沃利也見怪不怪，他只是好奇這麼做的理由。是某種魔法，還是…？

    接著，康納轉過頭，目光集中到沃利身上，神情帶著一點困惑。

    「什麼？」沃利勉強開口詢問。

    「跨級生的魔力很強嗎？」

    那是個怪問題，以至於沃利第一時間沒有意會過來。他們通常不會把魔力量化，那有點…奇怪，一般而言，他們只有在描述過於強大的巫師的時候，比如梅林、克拉克部長那種程度的大巫師，才會用到那個詞，但那充其量只是一種形容詞。

    「什麼意思？」他問。

    「就是…」康納停頓了幾次「他的魔力很強大嗎？」

    「我不是很懂你的意思，但如果你是指有沒有像部長一樣，那答案是沒有。」

    康納做出一個不明所以然的神情。

    「比你強嗎？」他又問。

    沃利眨眼，正要開口問時，阿提米斯代他發問了。

    「什麼意思？」

    「他的魔力比他多嗎？」康納重複，就像是要他解釋天空是什麼一樣難以解釋。

    「為什麼你會這麼問？」

    「只是一個問題。」康納咕噥道。

    「沒人會問一個沒有意義的問題。」她的口吻暗藏著細不可言的犀利。

    如同好幾個突兀的音符插入音譜之中般，不和諧的調子舜然地奏進了這個空間。沃利預感不妙，不是顧慮喉嚨的時候。

    「雖然迪克這個人厲害得不像是正常人，而且老愛讀一些艱澀的書，但我非常確定他跟我沒什麼不同。」沃利用他沙啞的聲音說「我們繼續前進吧？有人對巴里‧艾倫的英雄故事有興趣嗎？」

    但阿提米斯不肯放過。

    「你的計畫是什麼？」她問「你打算帶我們去哪？」

    「找到梅根跟跨級生。」康納彷彿沒注意到氣氛的轉變似的，持續著我行我素的簡短風格。

    「別再跟我裝傻！」她的眼神轉為銳利，不再掩藏她的質疑「也別告訴我你只是靠著直覺在找他們！」

    沃利被她突如其來的爆發嚇到。

    他一直有隱約感覺到阿提米斯在戒備康納，在阿提米斯要他保持警覺後，沃利開始察覺，她從沒接近他五步內的距離，問他任何問題。起初他以為是她本來就疑神疑鬼，但她很明顯的不會對沃利產生這麼大的戒備。奇妙的是，不論他們在城堡時關係多差，阿提米斯對他沒在這時候針鋒相對。

    在城堡時，阿提米斯對康納並沒有這麼有戒心，究竟這兩個人在還沒找到他時，發生了什麼事？

    康納終於意識到不對勁，他看向阿提米斯。

    「為什麼只有你能使用魔法？」她問。

    「我不知道。」

    「為什麼你加入了這次的冒險？」

    「追球手邀請我們的。」

    「你怎麼知道紅髮的在哪？」

    _這是什麼意思？_ 焦點忽然間轉到他身上，他感到疑惑。這指的是他們救了他的那一次嗎？

    「我聽到聲音。」

    「別說謊！」阿提米斯憤怒地喊道。

    喔不，不好。

    「阿提米斯—」沃利想要安撫對方，但並沒有效果。

    「你不知道在我們找到你發生了什麼事！」阿提米斯對著沃利說「當我們找到你之前，他說他在某個方向聽到了聲音傳來，所以我們往那個聲音前進。」

    「這有什麼不對嗎？」

    「我沒聽到任何聲音，而且…」阿提米斯視線轉回康納「我們走了十分鐘左右的路程才找到你。這一路上他沒有任何遲疑，筆直地向著一個方向，就像是他已經知道了他的目的地。」

    好吧，那的確滿奇怪的。

    「他能使用魔法，所以—」

    「他沒有使用魔法。」阿提米斯說「我一直在觀察他，他沒有使用他的魔杖，或是說出咒語，我問他的時候，他只是不斷說他聽到了聲音。」

    康納沒有反駁她，或者為自己辯解一句話，他只是面無表情地看著阿提米斯。

    「而現在，他也是什麼都不解釋，只是把我們帶到更加黑暗的地方。你的目的是什麼？」

    「我的目的只有找到梅根。」康納說，他頓了一下「還有跨級生。我沒有其他目的。」

    阿提米斯瞪著康納，最終甩開頭。

    「好，夠了。我要離開這支隊伍。」阿提米斯說，他轉向沃利「不管你要來還是不來，我都要離開，我無法跟這麼可疑的人共處。」

    「慢著，阿提米斯！」沃利趕緊阻止她「先不要這麼衝動，我們好好談談。你不能使用魔法，一個人走掉太危險了。」

    「你不覺得可疑？對他你一點戒備都沒有？」

    「有人隱瞞著事情不代表他就是壞人。像我，我也有些秘密，比如說我不喜歡香芹，我第一次跟女孩子告白就被拒絕—但我還是好人啊。」沃利試著要說服阿提米斯「何況，他不告訴別人有很多理由，可能他被下了不能說的咒語，或者他被他媽扯著耳朵說不能告訴任何人，或者他自己也搞不清楚，或者—」

    「或者他就是造成這些的人，尋找梅根、格雷森只是他拿來當誘餌，好讓我們掉入陷阱而已。」

    這番話徹底地激怒了康納，他衝向阿提米斯，而後者也做出了防衛的準備。

    「住手！」沃利趕緊擋在他們兩個之間，不讓他們接觸到彼此。

    「妳再說一次—」康納憤怒的話語溜過他牙齒的間縫。

    「被我說中了？」阿提米斯帶著嘲諷的口吻說道。

    「阿提米斯！」沃利大喊。梅林啊，她能不能不要這樣？

    康納咬牙切齒地瞪著她，他的一隻手穿過沃利的防線，抓到了阿提米斯的衣領。而阿提米斯毫無畏懼地直直看進他的眼底。

    大地再一次地震動著，晃動得大力了點。樹木在低鳴。但沒有人注意到，阿提米斯予康納都陷入憤怒之中，而沃利企圖要將這台失控的旅遊火車回到鐵軌上。

    早知道讓這兩人其中一個人說話的結果就是這樣，他就該不要停止說話，喉嚨痛死也不該閉嘴。看，誰說他多話沒有好處？

    「別拿我當藉口，妳從一開始就只想著要讓妳自己逃出這裡，自私地想要保全你自己就好，因為你根本不在乎別人的死活！」

    梅林啊，他能不能不要這樣？

    「夠了！你們兩個都夠了！」沃利把這兩人用力地推開。

    康納與阿提米斯因推力而後退了好幾步，踉蹌著穩住自己的身體，不讓他們跌落到地上，但那沒有阻止他們怒視對方。

    看見他們打算起身，再次湧上前，他繼續說道。

    「不不—你們兩個，待著別動，我還沒說完！」沃利說「我知道你們兩個心浮氣躁，找不到迪克他們，找不到線索，是的，那的確都很讓人心煩，但那不是我們對彼此挑三揀四的理由，現在起內鬨對我們每個人的目標不會有任何幫助！」

   沃利先是轉頭面向阿提米斯。

   「妳，說的話不公平。」他的食指指向阿提米斯「你不能強迫別人說出他不願說出的秘密，然後因為他不肯說就給他冠上罪名。」

     接著，他轉向康納。

     「而你，則是說得太過分了。」他的食指轉向康納「雖然她激怒了你，但仍然有點過火。」

    那兩人都將頭撇了過去。沃利沒鬆懈，他盯著這兩人，免得又有誰在他沒注意時攻擊對方。

    阿提米斯轉過身。

    「我去冷靜一下。」

    她說完後，便走進樹林裡，留下沃利和康納。沃利來到康納一旁，幫助他站起來。

    「你知道…她只是在害怕。」沃利說「她不是真的在懷疑你。」

    「你怎麼知道？」

    「人會因為害怕、不安的情緒而放大他們的懷疑，這會讓他們變得疑神疑鬼，不相信人。」

    康納沒說話，他轉過身體，背對著他。

    沃利在內心嘆氣，但沒有表現出來，這也不是康納的錯。

    「我去看看阿提米斯，你在這裡等我們。」見康納沒回應「夥計？」

    「她在害怕什麼？」康納問「我有魔法，我有力量，我能保護你們。」

    「我不覺得她害怕怪物還什麼生理上的問題，我想是因為我們在這裡待太久了，她從沒像現在一樣被困在某個地方這麼久過。」

    「我不懂。你並不害怕，你沒有像她一樣懷疑我。」

    「你不能拿我當標準，我有類似的經歷，那時我…」他停頓了下「也是很害怕，當你經歷了第二次你就不會像第一次那樣慌張了，而且我相信即便我們不能靠自己的力量脫困，迪克變不出任何把戲，也會有人來救我們。」

    康納還是不懂，所以他進一步說下去。

    「你感到焦慮。」他說「你一直皺著眉，一句話也不說，還會在某些時候發洩情緒。」

    康納想了一下，然後點頭。

    「我擔心梅根。」他說「我不想要有不好的事發生在她身上，而且梅根不喜歡一個人。」

    「那麼，你就是在害怕了。」沃利說「害怕的情況有很多種，阿提米斯只是跟你害怕的不是同一個。」

    「我不能說。」康納突兀地說「我找到你跟要怎麼找到梅根他們的方法，我不能告訴任何人。」

    「你可以—聽著，我不是說你一定要解釋，說出你的祕密，那是你的隱私，但我們現在是一個團隊了，我們必須要能夠做出最起碼的信任跟坦承，如果你不能說，你就像剛才一樣告訴我們你不能說，我們不會逼你。」

    康納垂下眼簾，沒有繼續說話了。認定該說的已經說出口，沃利要他在原地等，他去把阿提米斯找回來。希望阿提米斯已經足夠冷靜到聽他說話。

    他在不遠處找到阿提米斯，她坐在樹木環繞出來的一塊小空地中央，背對著沃利。

    「嘿。」不想要被認定有攻擊性，沃利先出聲讓對方知道他的到來「不介意我過去吧？」

    「我討厭自己這麼無力。」阿提米斯說，沒有叫他滾開「什麼都不能做，讓別人來主導，只能相信別人是正確的。」

    沃利默默靠近。

    「你怎能毫無保留地相信一個能看著你的臉對你說謊的人？」她的視線直直地向前，看向遠方。

    「我沒有。」沃利說「我只是不會不相信他而已。」

    阿提米斯將頭微微垂下，悶聲說道“這沒有什麼不同”。沃利又靠近了些，見阿提米斯沒有反對，於是他坐在她的旁邊

    「你不是真的認為是康納，對吧？」

    阿提米斯默不作聲。他就當作她是默認了。

    「大塊—康納他—」

    「我不想刺探康納的秘密，我知道那沒有不對，他沒錯任何事，他沒有理由信任我們說出自己的秘密，我只是…」

    「不安，我知道。承認那點沒什麼好可恥的。」

    她又沉默了一下，弓著身體，抱住自己的手臂。

    「我…」

    沃利等著。

    「我不是不在乎他們的安危，或不擔心他們，我…」阿提米斯語氣激動地說「我有想到他們的處境，只是我想我們越早出去，我們就能盡快把他們救出來—如果我能先找到出去的方法，我們所有人都能得救。」

     說完，她把臉埋進了手掌之中。

    「梅林啊，我不知道我為什麼要向你解釋…」

    「我相信妳。」沃利說。

    沃利輕拍阿提米斯的肩膀。這可能是第一次—就是第一次—眼前的阿提米斯鬆下了防備，即便只有些許的一點。

    這沒有用，阿提米斯依舊很低落，甚至不管沃利說了什麼，做了什麼，她都不願意再開口。

    「我不覺得妳的想法錯了。」沃利放輕語調「我想迪克的想法跟妳一樣，比起先找到我們，他會先把力氣花在找到離開的方法。如果他在這，大概這就會是我們的計畫。」

    「如果你認為迪克會做這樣的決定，那為什麼—」阿提米斯嘎然停止「你不會是因為說這句話的人是我，而反對吧？」她在那一瞬間變回了沃利熟悉的阿提米斯。

    「不是。我跟迪克不總是合拍搭檔，有時候我們的選擇不一樣，只是很不幸的，迪克有個能讓你相信事情就該照著他說的去做的嘴巴—相信我，妳以後就會知道那張嘴巴有多討厭。而現在…既然他不在這裡，恰恰好我的腦袋沒有他的嘴巴，所以我決定跟隨我的想法。」

    阿提米斯凝視著他，那目光之久讓他有點不適應。

    「所以…我不覺得妳選擇這麼做就是自私。我只是想這麼說。」

    「你不瞭解我，你怎麼能確定我這麼做不是因為自私？」她小心翼翼而緩慢地問。

    「我不知道，但如果妳真的這麼自私，妳就不會要我小心康納—在妳覺得他很可疑的時候，當然他不是。」他補上。

    阿提米斯沒有回應，安靜了好久。

    「妳不需要完全信任他，只是我們難得組隊了，妳可以多信任別人一點，或者妳可以信任我，妳知道的，我是最好的好人。」沃利說。

    又是一陣安靜。

    他這句話哪裡錯了？最好的好人，最好的朋友。

    「妳想要回去了嗎？我們這兩個“麻瓜”待在一堆滿是一拳就能歐死我們的樹林裡，好像不是什麼明智的選擇。」

    「我對康納說了很不公平的話。」阿提米斯說，但沒有否定沃利說要回去的話「我該怎麼辦？」

    「簡單，如果妳覺得做錯了什麼，道個歉就好。」沃利咧嘴一笑「我叔叔教我的。」

    沃利把阿提米斯帶回到康納身邊。康納與阿提米斯的視線對上，前者很快就將視線移開，沃利推了推阿提米斯的手臂。

    阿提米斯走上前。

    「對不起，我不該那麼說。」阿提米斯真誠地說「那是你的隱私，我不該為此質疑你的人格，也不該質疑你的動機。」

    康納的頭轉了回來，注視著阿提米斯，沒有接受道歉，也沒有衝著阿提米斯再來一次攻擊。

    沃利不確定他現在是不是他介入的時機，他注意到康納似乎也有話想說。

    最終，康納開口了。

    「我可以感應到魔法。」

    「…什麼？」

    「巫師的魔力，魔法的流動，這些我都可以感應到，就像是—」他的表情有些迷茫，不知道如何解釋「就像是…我不知道怎麼比喻。我能感應到魔力的多寡，以及位置。我的目的是要找到帶著魔力的梅根與跨級生，所以我不斷走，尋找魔力。」

    「慢著慢著，你的意思是你可以知道我們巫師的魔力？計算它有多少？」

    「對。」

    「那我的魔力怎麼樣？很強嗎？」沃利湊上前問，充滿興致。

    康納看看沃利，又看看阿提米斯。

    「你們差不多。」

     _喔—_ 他遺憾地發出哀嘆。

    「我感應到的沒辦法很精確，只能很模糊地感應。」似乎見沃利大失所望，康納又補充道。

    「那就是為什麼在你說聽到了騷動的時候，我沒聽到，以及你能豪不猶豫往沃利的方向前進，你不是聽到，你是感應到了沃利的魔力。」阿提米斯豁然地說。

    「對。」

    「如果你有辦法感應，那你鎖定不到迪克跟梅根的位置嗎？」沃利問。

    「我沒辦法感應太遠的距離，我不像—我無法感應全部的範圍。」康納轉向沃利「你剛好在我的感應範圍內，所以我能直接找到你。」

    「你問沃利格雷森魔力強不強是因為你感應到他的了？」阿提米斯問。

    「我不知道。我感應到的是一股非常強大的魔力，不是梅根的，可是…也不像是任何一個巫師會有的，非常強大，更像是別的東西…而且那個魔力…」

    「什麼？」沃利說。

    「我不知道。」

    康納說完，就像結束任務般的沉默了—這可能是第一次聽到這個大塊頭說這麼多話。

    阿提米斯抿著下唇，陷入沉思。

    「他們希望我能保密。」沒多久，康納又說。

    「他們是誰？」沃利問。

    「我不能說。」

    可惜。他開始有種加入秘密機構的感覺了。

    「別擔心，大塊頭，我不會說出去的，甚至連迪克也不會知道。」沃利露出大辣辣的笑容，並勾住康納的肩膀。

    「我不告訴任何人。」阿提米斯也做出保證「我發誓。」

    出乎意料的，康納露出了一個很淺的微笑。又一個第一次，今天有太多的第一次，簡直算是傳奇了。沃利決定把這視作他冒險中一件值得炫耀的事。

    _我打賭迪克也做不到這些。_ 沃利驕傲地想。

    「我們可以繼續依靠康納感應魔法的能力，試著去找找梅根和格雷森，或者去看看康納感應到的那個強大魔法，或許跟他們其中一人有關。」

    「跟梅根無關。」康納說。

    「我是指包含能夠快速找到他們的方法，或許會是個魔法物品，能讓我們使用，找到他們，幸運的話，還能幫助我們逃離出去。」

    康納點頭，表示他了解了。

    接著，沃利發現不管是阿提米斯還是康納都看向他，似乎是在等他說出他的決定。

    哇喔，他什麼時候升職當隊長的？

    「首先…」他緩慢地說「我建議我們先找水。我再不滋潤一下我的喉嚨，我肯定會渴死。」

    阿提米斯給了他一個大大的白眼。

    「拜託，一路上都只有我在唱獨角戲，我的喉嚨快乾裂死了。」

    「那只是因為你廢話太多而已。」阿提米斯搖頭，給出了指示「往地勢低的地方走，我們一路上幾乎都是上坡，順著原路往下坡走應該能夠找到河流。」

    「了解。那接下來是我們的計畫：我們找到水，休息一會，然後我們再先去看看那個強大魔法是什麼。有人反對嗎？」

    康納跟阿提米斯沒說話。

    「哈囉，有人嗎？」

    「好吧。」

    「好。」

    他微笑。他絕對是最好的隊長！

 

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利將臉浸入清涼透徹的河流裡，感受到冷冰冰的水沖淡了他臉頰、脖子的溫度，涼快了許多。

    河流的支流在空中流動，旋轉圍成獨立的圈子，或者如同瀑布般向下墜落，顆顆粒粒的露珠脫離支流，撒下、飄散。臥在地底的河流，承接住落下的露珠。

    「我活過來了—」沃利把頭甩出河流，雀躍地呼叫。

    他滿足地捧起了水，豪不遲疑地喝了下去，乾到發疼的喉嚨總算是多少撫平了些，他又灌了兩、三捧水。

    「我真不敢相信你就這樣直接喝下去了。」一旁的阿提米斯看著他一個接一個，難以置信地說。

    「有什麼問題？就因為這水會飛嗎？」

    康納把手伸進小型瀑布裡。

    「很安全。」他說。

    「瞧，我們的魔法專家也這麼說了。」沃利愉悅地說「你們不喝幾口嗎？」

    「不，謝了，我寧可渴死。」阿提米斯說。

    「我不渴。」康納聳肩「我們要休息多久？」

    「別那麼著急，魔法—」

    他沒說完，因為某樣東西引起了他的注意，令他放下他要說的話。

    那是…

    他站了起來。

    「沃利？」

    「我好像看見了—我去看看。」

    他走近那個目標。那是一個記號，一個圓圈中間畫著一隻像鳥的生物。很久以前，他跟迪克在很小的時候為了證明東西是自己而創造出來的，沃利選擇了像是閃電的符號，而這是屬於迪克的記號。

    這一定是迪克留給他的！

    記號的旁邊寫著一小段字。

    「這是什麼？」來到他旁邊的阿提米斯問。

    「這是迪克留給我的訊息。」

    「你怎麼知道那不是陷阱？」

    「這是迪克的筆跡，而且這是迪克的記號，只有我們兩個知道怎麼畫。」沃利快速解釋「你們看，這邊的文字—梅根跟他在一起—」

    還慢慢走近的康納一聽，立刻加快腳步來到記號的旁邊。

    「這段不是迪克的字跡，“我相信”—喔，我想這是留給你的，也許是梅根？」

    「這是梅根的字跡。」康納看著那段話，嘴角微微地勾勒出一個很淺，很淡，很溫和的微笑，宛如所有的憤怒、焦慮化為烏有。

    「他們沒事。而且—」沃利往下瞥到迪克留了的一句話：“老實告訴你，你的笑話就像是所有冷笑話的集合體，喔等等，我是不是很久以前就這麼誠實了？”

    他很確定迪克在留這段文字時並沒有出任何事，這讓他多少鬆了一口氣。雖然他擔心迪克不到憂慮的程度，但能知道對方真的沒事還是挺令人放心的。

    「—而且他們正往這個方向走。」沃利把話說完，指著左邊的方向。

    他們順著文字的指示前進，由於有了目標，以及他們都很想找到對方，因此他們的腳步越來越快。他們在走一段路之後又找到了一段文字，同樣說明了他們狀況，並且給了前進的方向。

    大約每走一小段路之後，都會找到迪克跟梅根留下的訊息，外加一點私人訊息，梅根是千律不變地同一句話，迪克則不斷換訊息，大多都是在嘲笑沃利，佔盡了沃利根本無法回嘴的優勢。

    在經過第六個還第七個記號點後，康納的腳步忽然停下來，在任何人發出疑問前，他開口。

    「有兩個魔力在附近。」

    「那肯定是他們！」沃利興奮地喊道「在哪個方向？」

    康納看向右側，他跟著看了過去。迪克他們就在那裡嗎？

    「等—」

    阿提米斯想要他們不要那麼衝動，但康納跟沃利根本顧不了這麼多了，他們跑了過去。

    他們只跑了一段路，就看到眼前出現了兩個人影，於是沃利跑得更快，止不住開心。

    「迪克！」他在還沒接近時就大喊。

    迪克跟梅根注意到了他們，梅根立刻跑向他們，而迪克愣了一下後，才猶豫地走向他們。

    梅根跟康納一達到彼此的位置，便緊緊地相擁對方。

    「喔，康納，我好想你。」梅根說。

    康納很安靜，只是抱得更緊。

    終於，沃利好不容易跑到了迪克面前，正打算給對方一個兄弟抱時，就被迪克阻止。

    「等等。」迪克說「沃利？」

    「當然是我！不然你以為我是誰？」

    「說一個只有沃利才會知道的事。」

    「你認真的？我們好不容易才再見面，你卻打算在這麼感人的時刻質疑我是誰？」

    「沃利。」

    「好吧。我的笑話一級棒。」

    迪克笑了。

    「所以你看到我留給你的訊息了。」他咯咯笑。

    迪克伸出拳頭，於是沃利也伸出拳頭，對迪克的輕輕一撞。好吧，沒兄弟抱，兄弟碰拳勉強能接受。

    「你絕對不會想得到我都遇上了什麼！先是一隻超像蜘蛛的大怪物追著我跑，我差點就被吃了！」沃利不放過這個機會，馬上就把他悲慘的遭遇告訴他的好友。

    什麼？他跟迪克這麼久沒講過話了！

    「阿提米斯沒有跟你們在一起嗎？」迪克問，顯然想要先解決這個問題。

    「阿提—」

    呃，他們好像把她扔在後頭了？

    「她剛才跟我們一起行動的，但是，我們發現你們就在附近，我們—」

    「她正在往這個方向過來。」康納說。

    他牽著梅根的手，一同走向他們。

    迪克微微皺眉，似乎從康納的說詞中察覺到不對勁。他不該感到意外的，要是連沃利都能覺得康納不對勁，迪克絕對能。

    **_不知道大塊頭有沒有意識到他有多明顯。_** 沃利想。

    過了幾分鐘之後，果然看到阿提米斯踟躕地走了過來。梅根開心地招呼，歡迎她的到來。

    「所有人都在這了。」迪克很自然地發言「現在我們只剩唯一一個目標—逃出這裡。我跟梅根有一些發現，或許能幫助我們逃走。」

    嘿，他怎能就這麼搶走他的隊長職位？

    「我們也有一些發現！」沃利搶著發話。

    「你們發現了什麼？」迪克問。

    「我們—」他忽然想到他向康納保證不會洩漏他的能力，他要提的發現很難不讓迪克起疑，而且他也不知道迪克對康納能使用魔法這件事懷疑古怪的程度有多少，他連忙改口「呃，這有點難說…不如你們先說說看你們的發現？」

    迪克懷疑地看著他，可還是接受了沃利的建議。

    「第一件事，我們被困的所在位置是鏡子裡。」他說。

    「我們知道。」阿提米斯說「沃利告訴我們了。」

    迪克對此似乎很訝異。

    「…對，我以前被困在鏡子過，所以我很清楚這種感覺。」沃利有點難堪地說「我是說，麻瓜的感覺。」

    「你沒告訴過我。」迪克靜靜地說。

    「我忘記了。」

    「嗯哼。」他沒多說什麼，只是繼續說下去「那你應該知道這個世界的鏡向反射是哪裡了？」

    「你知道了？」阿提米斯問。

    「梅根跟我剛才找到一座城市，我們發現這座城市是溫徹斯特，是麻瓜世界裡的一座城市。」

    說到這，他看了一眼沃利，但憋了憋嘴，把不論他想說的是什麼吞回他的肚子。

    「事實上，是迪克發現的。」梅根露出微笑「我沒有認出來。」

    「不重要。重要的是那座城市是來自麻瓜的，那這裡就不該有魔法，但事實是，這裡有，所以我們推論出這裡有某種魔法推動了這裡的魔法。」

    梅根小聲地說“那也不是我推論出來的”。

    「我們猜測，那種魔法是在這個世界的某個地方，它所在位置會是魔法活動最激烈的地方。如果我們能找到這個地方，或許就能找到逃出去的方法。」

    ……哇。

    哇，真的。

    沃利、阿提米斯、康納交換了目光。如果是這樣，那康納所感應到的強大魔法，可能就是迪克所說的魔法來源。

    「…夥計。」沃利出聲，感到驕傲。

    「什麼事？」

    「你真的是拉文克勞的人。」他鈎上迪克的肩膀「我就說迪克會找到方法，不會讓我們失望的。」

    「還沒。我只是說出這個世界怎麼運作，以及一種可能性，我們還沒出去。」迪克搖頭「而且我也不知道確切位置，我唯一想到的方法是藉由周遭的環境辨識魔法的強度，慢慢去找到源頭，但這要花一段時間了。」

    **_可以不用。_** 沃利想，但選擇權在康納上。他們一旦說出強大魔法的事情，除非有很好的理由，不然康納的能力被揭發的可能太大了。

    阿提米斯估計也是同樣的想法，她抿著嘴，但始終沒有開口。

    「我知道你說的魔法可能會在哪。」康納說。

    沃利眨眼。這意味著康納不打算隱瞞了？

    「哪裡？」迪克問。

    「在森林裡。」康納說「我們才從那裡出來，只要回到森林裡，我能帶你們過去。」

    迪克沉默片刻。

    「你怎麼知道？」他問。

    「我…」康納看了看沃利「我不能—」

    「那一定是因為康納聽見了什麼。」梅根忽然插嘴「康納一向聽力很好。對嗎，康納？」

    康納猶豫了一下，然後點頭。

    「不只康納。」阿提米斯說「我們都聽到了。當我們在森林時，我們聽見某個地方有很大的聲響跟騷動，而且那一陣子地表不斷在震動，那一定是因為接近魔法源頭的關係。」

    **_這個不錯。_** 沃利想，隱約對要向迪克隱瞞這件事感到有些愧疚，他真的不是很喜歡秘密不能共享。 ** _抱歉，迪克，但承諾就是承諾。_**

    迪克看著他們所有人。

    「好吧。」最後，他說「我們就去你們說的地方。」

    於是他們回到了森林，越是靠近他們原來的位置，地鳴的頻率就越高，彷彿在跟什麼產生共鳴，並且越來越強烈。

    康納走在最前面帶路，阿提米斯與梅根些微落後他一點，而迪克與沃利殿後。他們不斷走向更深入的森林，周遭都是粗大的樹木。

    樹木不說話，融入了寂靜。它們也不活動，宛若時間凍結一般。樹木的枝頭密集，層層交錯，遮住了一大半的陽光，使得它更加幽靜。

    「就在這附近。」康納在來到樹林裡的一處後說道，不再走動。

    沃利環顧了四周，除了這裡暗了點，不覺得這裡有什麼特別的地方，他還以為會有什麼奇景。

    「大家別走遠。」他提醒「我可不想再經歷一次分散和找人的階段。」

    「我們要找什麼？」梅根問。

    「任何一個可疑的東西—不像是森林會出現的東西。」迪克說，他開始搜查這個地方。

    「嘿，嘿，康納。」沃利悄悄來到康納旁邊，並且用非常細小的聲音說「你的魔法感應有感應到什麼嗎？」

    康納慢慢地將頭朝向右邊，停了一會，接著慢慢地走過去，走了幾步後蹲了下來。他撫摸土地。

    **_他要做什麼？_** 沃利好奇。

    答案很快揭曉。康納用手挖掘土壤。沃利不知道他能幫上什麼忙，於是他站在那邊看他，梅根、阿提米斯也是，而迪克不知道什麼時候站回沃利的旁邊，眼睛盯著康納。

    沒多久，康納停止挖掘，站起來，轉過頭走向他們，手裡抓著某樣東西。

    「這個。」康納將手攤開。

    那是一個水晶，由於陽光不足，無法看清他的顏色，亦無法反射出他的亮麗。它的大小只比康納的手掌小了一點。

    「就是這個水晶？」迪克問康納。

    康納點頭。

    「等等，這個水晶就是造成這些魔法發生的原因？這是什麼？魔法石嗎？」沃利不可思議地說「這不可能。」

    不可能有任何一個魔法石能做到這點，這不可能，需要能夠讓這麼大範圍自然受到影響，僅僅靠這麼小的魔法石是不可能的。

    迪克拿起水晶，晃阿晃的。

    「沃利是對的。這不可能。」阿提米斯說，她看向康納「你確定？」

    「我確定。」康納說。

    「這可能解釋得通。」迪克喃喃道。

    「你在說什麼？」沃利問。

    「為什麼會有這個地方。」迪克說「我一直在思考這個地方是為了什麼目的而製造出來的，也許是為了這個水晶。」

    「但是為了什麼？」梅根問。

    「我不知道。」

    迪克走向康納剛才挖掘的洞，放了回去。

    「你在做什麼？」沃利問。

    「不論放下水晶的是誰，要是他或者她需要特地建了一個隔離現實的空間來放置它，那代表它有某種的危險，或者會對現實帶來某種影響，最好別帶著它。」

    「我以為我們要利用那個水晶出去。」梅根說。

    「這個水晶只是提供魔法，它不是門。」

    「你的意思是…我們的線索全沒派上用場。」沃利說「我們確實找到了線索，只是完全跟我們要的方向不一樣。」

    「太好了。」阿提米斯說「現在我們又倒回到什麼都沒有的進度。」

    迪克走了回來。

    「未必。」

    所有人看著迪克。

    「你們在這裡等著，我跟沃利去附近搜查看看，或許能發現什麼。」迪克說完便對沃利比了一個動作「沃利。」

    沃利一頭霧水，不過還是跟著迪克一起離開。

    他們走了一會兒，直到遠離了阿提米斯等人一段距離後，迪克才回過頭面對沃利。

    「迪克？」

    「這裡就可以了。」迪克轉過身，面向沃利「這裡只有我跟你，所以你可以說了。」

    「說什麼？」他緊張了起來。他就知道根本躲不過迪克的眼睛，而且他懷疑康納根本不是真的想隱瞞，當然也有可能是因為他的隱瞞技巧太爛。

    「你知道我說的是什麼。」

    「我不知道，知道了我也不能告訴你。」沃利快速地說「拜託，迪克，別逼我對你說謊。」

    「那就別對我說謊，說實話。」

    「我不能。」

    迪克嘆氣。

    「沃利，如果你不說的話，我們所有人都可能被困在這裡。我知道這對你很困難，但我們現在就指望你了。」

    「那你應該去問本人，迪克，你了解我，我不能因為你是我最好的朋友，就出賣別人。」

    「…沃利，我不是在說康納，我說的是你。」

    …咦？

    「我知道康納有一些秘密，而且我也知道我是這裡的人之中不知道是什麼的人—我發誓，你們四個人撒謊的技巧是我看過的人裡面最差的幾個—但我沒打算從你這裡得知。」迪克說「我不會利用我們的關係去獲得利益，就因為我的好奇心發作。」

    沃利尷尬地搔了下巴。

    「那麼…你要問的是什麼？你怎麼會覺得我這裡怎麼可能會有逃出去的答案？」

    「我需要知道你當初被困在鏡子裡是什麼情況，所有的細節。」

    「我不記得了。」沃利說得有些急。

    迪克環抱著自己的胸膛。

    「我沒騙你！我真的不記得了！迪克，那個時候我才六歲，你不能期望我會記得！」

    「我們說好的。」他說，像承諾。

    沃利咬住嘴唇。

    「我不對你說謊，你不對我隱瞞。」他慢慢地說。

    _但你沒做到。你正為了某件事煩惱，而你什麼都不告訴我。你也不肯告訴我一年前到底該死的發生了什麼事。_ 沃利想。 _好吧，你確實沒說謊，你只是隱瞞事情而已。_

    該死，雙方給出的承諾實在太不對等了，他到了這一刻才發現。

    「我們又沒有寫下來。」沃利嘟噥著。

    他感覺到一股熱流撫上了他的手背，意識到是迪克的手，緊接著，他的指尖順過沃利手指的隙縫，然後漸漸地扣起來。

    **_梅林啊，不要在這時候用這招。_** 沃利別過了頭。

    迪克要不就是不懂他的想法，要不就是明白卻完全無視—隨便哪一個吧，反正現在沃利感覺到的，是迪克不斷加大的力道。

    他嘆氣。

    他認輸。

    「但我真的不記得了。」沃利用大拇指揉著迪克的手。這點他沒有騙阿提米斯。

    「你記得什麼？」

    「迪克，我唯一記得的那個時候怕得要死的感覺，我…我被困在鏡子裡，全身像是撕裂一樣，我難以活動，不管我念了什麼咒語都無法離開，所以我—我嚇壞了，滿腦子裝了…我不知道，我不記得了，反正肯定是我要死了之類的，在那之後我除了哭得死去活來什麼也沒做了。」

    他的大拇指悶悶不樂地敲打迪克的手，他又嘆一口氣。

    「我就說我真的沒記得什麼重要的訊息。」沃利說，開始覺得有些難受。

    他不想回憶就是這樣，每次想到心情就會很糟。

    「還有嗎？」

    「沒了。」

    「那你是怎麼出來的？巴里？」

    「對。但我沒問過他怎麼做到的，我那時只想離這種事情遠遠的，根本不想詢問經過，巴里叔他們也是從來不在我面前提起來。」

    迪克握得更緊了。

    「試著從頭回想一次，任何細節都可以。」

    他閉上眼，從最初回想。他在家的時候，有個包裹寄來了，他打開了，是一面鏡子，他只不過看了一眼，他就吸進了那面鏡子裡，他的身體好痛，非常痛，他想要逃出來，所以他胡亂地亂念咒語，但始終沒有效果—

    他緊緊握住迪克的手。

    —於是他害怕了，不知道自己能做什麼，不知道自己會在那裡待多久，不知道會不會死在那裡，他一直在哭，時間彷彿過了一輩子般—

    然後—然後，他看見了光，疼痛不見了，他眨了好幾次眼，看見了他的父母、姑姑、巴里叔在他的床旁，他抱住爸媽痛哭，嘴裡說著亂七八糟的話。

    那時候他對著爸媽說了什麼？

    他看見了光，然後有個東西，在那個時候，他還看見了某個東西，某個—

    「我記得—不，這應該是我的錯覺，或是作夢，或是—」

    「是什麼？」

    「好吧，這聽起來真的很奇怪，我出來的時候有光，在那個時候，我好像看見了我自己的臉…還是我的全身，我有點忘了。」

    「聽起來很怪。」迪克說，做出沉思。

    「聽起來是我夢境跟現實分不清了。」

    在迪克思考時，沃利繼續用大拇指擺弄對方的手，反正他也沒事可做，迪克沒鬆手，而他也不想放手。

    迪克微微將頭抬起來，凝視沃利，眨了幾次眼，然後別開視線，扶著自己的額頭。

    「喔，天啊…」迪克難以置信地笑了幾下「我怎麼會這麼盲目。就是這樣了。」

    「夥計，你最好的朋友正被你晾在這裡，他非常得困惑。」

    「梅根。」他看向迪克，似乎這就是答案「梅根是對的。」

    「什麼意思？」

    「當我在跟梅根解釋我們在鏡子世界時，梅根說了：『我們一開始會進到這裡，就是因為我們站在鏡子前面。』我那時沒多想，但事情就像她說的。」

    「所以？」

    「沃利，鏡子就是門，我們是透過鏡子裡出來的。你那個時候怎麼進到鏡子的？」

    「有份鏡子寄到我家，我照著它，然後就進去了。」

    「看，鏡子，跟我們進來的方法一樣。」

    「對，但這只是我們進來的方式，這並不說明我們要怎麼出去啊。」

    「你從一扇門走進來後，你會怎麼出去？」

    「怎麼出去？很簡單啊，你就從那扇門走—慢著，」他似乎明白迪克在想什麼了「慢著，等等，等等，你不會是那個意思吧？」

    迪克微笑。

    「我是。雖然這只是我的猜測—但我九成的保握確定我是對的—巴里使用的方法是，用鏡子正對著被困在鏡子裡的你，幫你弄出了一扇門，把你拉回現實，所以你在出來時才會看到你自己。」

    他思考這個可能性。他不知道，這樣會不會太簡單了…？他們在這裡跑來跑去的，結果最後發現只需要一面鏡子。

    「但這次沒人在外面幫我們放鏡子，我們要怎麼出去？」然後沃利想到了「梅根有鏡子，我們能自己弄一個門出來。」

    「我們也能回到我跟梅根發現的城鎮，我敢打賭那裡一定有鏡子。」

    「太好了！我們快回去跟阿提米斯他們說！」沃利一掃陰霾。

    剛好握著迪克的手，他拉著迪克就要往回走。

    「對了，你剛才在講你們發現的那個城鎮時，你想跟我說什麼？」他想到迪克剛才的目光。

    「我看見了亞瑟王的圓桌。」

    「不會吧？」

    「真的，你應該要看看！我們在回去城堡前，絕對要先去看一眼！」

    他們一邊聊，一邊走回要阿提米斯他們等待的地方。他們之中沒有人先鬆開對方的手，沃利感受那份手心的溫度，直到心中的那份壓抑的難受感完全消散。

    當他們走回去時，沒有人在那裡。迪克跟沃利警覺地互看一眼，小心翼翼地檢查了附近。

    「他們去哪了？」沃利擔心問迪克「他們總不會在這時候發現惡作劇很好玩吧？」

    「我不知道。但我有預感這不是件—」

    在毫無預兆的情況下，土地忽然在這一刻軟化，沃利與迪克的腳就這麼陷進土壤裡，周遭的土化作了漩渦，開始向下沉陷。

    本來應該是一片再普通不過的小坡，堅實的土地變成了流沙。很快的，他們的小腿已經陷在沙裡面了。發生的太快，他們根本來不及做出反應。

    沃利驚恐地想要脫離流沙，但不管怎麼用力扯動他的身體，他都沒辦法把自己拉出流沙。他看向迪克，對方也是一樣，沙子只是無情地吞噬他的身體。

    沙子已經覆蓋到他們的腰了，只需要再幾秒，他們就會完全陷進沙子裡。再這樣下去，他們兩個都會死在這裡！

    他得想想辦法！

    他再次望向迪克。迪克離他不遠，如果他能夠靠近迪克，也許他能夠把迪克拉出流沙，然後想辦法把他丟到樹枝上之類的地方—遠離流沙，遠離土壤。

    只要他能碰到迪克—

    他盡可能地伸出手，用力划過沙子，想把自己拉向迪克的方向。只要他能碰到迪克—讓他碰到迪克，他能救到迪克！

    然而，他所做的一切努力都是徒勞的，他根本沒靠近迪克半步，而沙子已經來到了他的胸膛。

    他的身體仍然在下沉，下沉，不斷下沉。沙子蓋到了他的下巴，他看不到迪克。再來是鼻子，他無法呼吸了。

    梅林啊，讓他救迪克—

    他要窒息了。

    讓他—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「—利，沃利。」

    他死了。

    「沃利，醒醒。」

    他死了，重複，他死了。這個聲音是來帶走他的，他不能聽。

    「沃利—沃利！」

    好吧，為什麼這聲音這麼像迪克？

    「沃利！」

    “啪”的一聲，一道重重的巴掌打在他臉上。沃利立刻睜開了眼，迪克的整張臉出現在他眼前。

    「噢……」他迷茫地起身「我們沒死？」

    迪克伸出手，用力地捏了他的臉頰。

    「噢噢噢噢痛痛痛痛—！迪克！我已經醒了！我醒了！」

    「既然你會痛，代表我們沒死。」

    「夥計…」

    他無法拿捏 “你可以選擇別種方式告訴我”或者“為什麼要證明我們活著，偏偏犧牲的是我”更能表達出他的心聲，所以他只能心疼地揉了揉他的臉頰。迪克竟然還攻擊同一個地方的！

    他將頭抬起，環顧四周，驚訝地發現他們已經回到了最初的畫室。梅根、康納、阿提米斯都在附近，梅根在跟康納細聲說話，阿提米斯靠在一個玻璃櫃上，抓著自己的手臂。

    「我們…出來了…？」沃利呆愣地說。

    他趕在迪克又打算捏他的臉頰前擋住他。他非常肯定，確定，保證他們出來了，謝謝。

    「發生什麼事了？」他詢問其他人。

    「跨級生要我們待在原地，所以我們就待在原地。」康納說。

    「呃，你可以多說一點，康納。」

    「我們在等你們的時候，土地忽然變得像流沙一樣，把我們每個人都拉下去，康納試著要把我們弄出去，但泥沙下沉的速度太快了，我們來不及逃出來，就被吞噬。」梅根接過解釋。

    「那跟我們一樣，我們回去找你們時，土地忽然間就變成流沙了。」沃利點頭「那後來又發生什麼事了？我只記得我們陷進泥沙，然後我的意識就模糊了。是不是有人救了我們？」

    沒人回應。

    「有人能回答我嗎？」

    「不知道。」迪克說「沒人看見或記得，他們跟我們一樣在看見發生什麼事前就失去意識了。」

    「當我醒來後，我就已經在這裡了—我們所有人都是。」梅根說「我沒看到任何人，這裡只有我們。」

    「我沒看到救了我們的人是誰。」康納說。

    「……我也沒看到。」阿提米斯在長時間的沉默後，終於開口「梅根是第一個醒來的，如果她沒看到，那就沒人看到。」

    梅根沮喪地低下頭，似乎在責備自己。沃利看向阿提米斯，皺了眉。

    「阿提—」

    「我不是在責怪妳。救我們的人—如果有這號人物的話—很可能在我們醒來前就離開了。」阿提米斯說「我在醒來後檢查過了，沒有任何有人在剛剛離開的跡象。」

    「所以…有人救了我們，然後決定當一個幕後功成就離開了？不留名字？」

    「可能。」迪克回應。

    沃利抹了下巴。

    「或者說，並不是有人救了我們，而是那個鏡子自己把我們吐了出來？」他提出另一個可能「它可能覺得我們太難吃了。」

    當他說出這句話時，所有人忽然間陷入一種異常的寂靜，他眨眼，注意到他們的臉上都帶著不安、忐忑的氣息。

    他望向迪克，雖然對方掩飾得很好，但他還是看出眉間殘留的不安。

    「為什麼你們都一臉嚴肅？」沃利問「的確這整件事都很莫名其妙，外加詭異，不過能出來就是好事嘛。」

    「沃利。」迪克開口。

    迪克的手指向沃利的後方，沒有多加解釋，只是用眼神示意他往後看。

    他轉過頭。在他身後是掛著一幅幅畫作的牆壁，他很快就反應過來那是他們進入滿是鏡子房間入口的那道牆。

    「我不—」

    他啞然失聲。

    那幅畫不見了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「所有人都安全出來了？」

    「算上巴里的那個小姪子跟韋恩家的養子，所有人都出來了。」

    「幸好我們及時趕上，不然這幾個孩子會為此喪命。」

    「我看那兩個男孩處理得挺好的，要不是碰上流沙，他們本來靠自己就能出來。鏡子，哈？挺聰明的。」

    「我不知道你怎麼還笑得出來，這幾個孩子發現了這個地方，他們可能發現了那樣東西，他們不該知道。」

    「你擔心得太多了，我們只要照他說的，把它拿過去就好。過了幾天，這幾個孩子就會拋之腦後了。」

     一聲長嘆落下。

    「我希望你是對的。」


	12. 吐真劑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach，喔耶這次沒有太多錯誤，也謝謝另一個小天使咽炎，給你蘋果O(滾啦)

    _“安帝‧華克斯被其妻通報失蹤，她表示她最後看到丈夫是在兩天前，那時她的丈夫正要去上班。安帝‧華克斯是銀行的員工之一—”_

    2007年12月6日。

    _“蘿菈‧保羅是這個月第三起無故失蹤的巫師，魔法部已經介入調查，想知道這是否為單一案件—”_

    2007年8月21日。

    _“失蹤人數持續上升，魔法部尚未對此做出正面的回應。「我們仍無法給你們確切的答案，但我向各位保證，魔法部會盡快逮到犯人。」新上任的部長—克拉克‧肯特這麼回應。”_

    2008年1月14日。

    迪克翻閱一份份舊報紙，一旦找到跟同起失蹤案有關的，就慢下來重新檢視，抄下它們的年份與日期。他正試圖用報導來追蹤到最初的失蹤事件，以及每個事件的關聯，來藉以與五年前的失蹤人口做比對。

    牛皮紙、報紙、雜誌、書本凌亂地散落在地上，宛如豪雨打下的落葉般，唯一整齊的部分是迪克分類出來的失蹤報導，好端端地被放在被他清空的書架上，而原來架上的書本則被他隨意放置在地板上。這個房間裡有很多的書架，不差這一個。

    從入口處看過去，能看見架子層層重疊，幾乎沒什麼隙縫，使得房間給人一種狹小的感覺。然而，這個景象只是一種騙局，它的藏數量幾乎能跟學校圖書館相比，幾乎沒有迪克找不到的書。

    幾天前，他在北塔發現了這個房間，他很快就知道他找到傳說中的有求必應室，那是他跟沃利找好久的房間，他們甚至都快認定那只是個傳說。他踏進這裡不到五分鐘，他就知道了為什麼這麼多人想要尋找它，他從沒見過這麼棒的地方。它能滿足任何有需求的人—藏匿東西的地方，補充睡眠的床，渴望知識，過往的資訊—任何需求，這對迪克來說是最好不過了，尤其是他想要私下調查，不想讓其他人介入的時候。

    **_2008_ _年3月22日。_** 迪克又寫下另一個日期，並寫下失蹤人的名字。

    三年多前，魔法界發生了一起令人聞之色膽的連環失蹤案，從2007年的7月開始，便不斷傳出有巫師失蹤的消息，恐懼在人心中擴散，沒有任何人膽敢在晚上六點過後獨自一人走在街上，住家門窗緊閉，施閉鎖咒是睡覺前必定完成的防衛，但那遠遠不能讓人們安心。大人們會告誡孩子不要相信陌生人，將孩子關在家裡。前任的部長甚至為此而下台。

    在事件發生的時候，迪克才接觸到魔法世界不到半年，所以他對這個案件沒有多深刻的印象及感覺，他做出如同九歲孩子會有的反應—困惑。他不懂布魯斯跟阿爾弗雷德神經緊繃的原因，更不懂那些防備措施的意義，只是他一直都記得大人們散發出來的緊張氛圍，布魯斯禁止他獨自出門，也禁止他跟沃利遠離韋恩莊園。沃利曾為了被禁止踏出家門抱怨了好久，如果他想要找迪克玩，他甚至不能使用兩家往返的秘密通道過來，而是必須等到他父母或是巴里帶他過來，因為他們經不起一次的失誤。

    失蹤案一直延續到2008年才宣告破案，如同克拉克部長的諾言，全數犯人一個接一個歸捕到案，當時新上任的克拉克部長因此聲名達到頂點，消除了所有對他年紀的質疑。然而，歡樂的氣氛很快就被隨之而來的消息消弭，所有的失蹤者都被犯人殺害了，魔法部訊問犯人時確定再也沒有任何一個生還者需要被拯救。

    事件在2008年6月11日那一天結案，預言家日報用斗大的標題和四版的篇幅大肆報導。

    為什麼史密斯教授會提起它呢？更重要的是，為什麼他會說失蹤案是從五年前開始？他知道什麼？為什麼要告訴迪克？他要什麼？

    他的思緒被雙面鏡發出的微弱光芒打斷，沃利出現在鏡面上。

    「迪克，你在哪？」沃利問「我剛上完課，沒看到你。」

    「幾點了？」 ** _上完課？_** 迪克皺眉。他剛跟沃利分開時，沃利才正要去上晚間七點的天文學。

    「我剛從無聊的星星學說解脫，你覺得呢？」沃利沒好氣地說。

    「已經九點了？」這感覺像才過了半小時而已，他肯定是太入迷了。

    「你又在當傻傻的書呆子，對吧？」

    「算是吧—除了傻那點。」

    「你就是傻子。」

    「我才不傻。」

    「任何讀書讀到忘我，忘記約好要來迎接他最好朋友的人都是傻子。所以你在哪，夥計？」

    他張開嘴巴，打算隨口說出隨便一個沃利不會去找的地點。

    他還沒有跟沃利分享這個地方—還沒有，因為他會告訴沃利的，他只是需要一點時間跟空間來釐清威爾森教授的那番話是什麼意思，然後他就會告訴沃利。

    他會的。

    「我在—」

    在這一瞬間，他打消了念頭。隱瞞是一回事，說謊是另一回事。

    「—某個地方。」他改口。

    「哪裡？」

    「就是…某個地方。」

    他等待沃利逼問下去，直到迪克肯透露一點蹤跡，但出乎他意料之外的，對方就這麼作罷。

    「好吧，傻又搞神祕的詭異書呆子，不論你在哪，過來找我，我在東城堡的老地方。」沃利說。

    「我能晚點過去嗎？我現在不太方便。」

    「拜託，迪克，我真的真的很需要你過來—我需要幫忙。」沃利用哀求的眼光凝望迪克「拜託？」

    「你又做了什麼好事？」以為對方又闖了大禍，迪克問。

    「很難用言語講清楚，你過來就知道了。」

    他好奇發生了什麼事，但他也得過去了才會知道答案。他看向資料堆，不知道下一次回到這裡會是多久以後。他抿嘴。

    **_這件事不急。_** 他想。 ** _又不是說這有期限，你也不是受到威爾森教授指使的，所以這個調查的順序該只是墊底的。_**

    **_別搞錯先後順序了。_**

    他把資料都放回架上。該去看看沃利又捅出什麼麻煩了。

    看起來他根本沒從過去的經驗學到教訓，沃利所謂的“我需要你的幫忙”，通常會有兩種可能，一個是他真的需要，一個是他只是大驚小怪、無聊、耍賴—迪克把它們通通歸類在耍人的分類裡—而後者的機率遠遠大於前者。

    他很快就意識到沃利要的，只是需要有人當他調配魔藥的小助手，迪克就此陷入了憤憤不平的情緒之中。

    **_我要殺了他。_** 迪克惡狠狠地瞪著沃利 **。 _或者乾脆把他扔進黑湖裡，讓那隻大魷魚幫我代勞。_**

    在迪克非常合情合理地將他的不滿朝對方轟炸的時候，沃利又說了什麼？

    『這件事超—級緊急，我最近在研究新的配方，我好不容易在今天弄到材料的！而且，你又不忙—』

    他很明顯忘記了迪克明明跟他說過“我現在不太方便”—大象從不遺忘，沃利從不“大象”（Elephants never forgets, Wally never “eleph”.註一。）。

    「我需要蛇皮的粉末。」沃利望著桌上冒煙的大釜，指使迪克「它在隔壁的桌子上，取三分之一段磨就好了，你完成後，將它們分成四個，各10公克。」

    迪克瞇起眼瞪著沃利，後者瞥向他。

    「快點，迪克，蛇皮可不會自己變成粉。」沃利催促道。

    「你可以自己做，你又不需要我幫忙。」迪克固執地環胸站在原地「這裡所有的材料你都能自己準備，你甚至比我還熟悉，而且你明明可以利用你在等待的時間弄好。」

    「誰說我不需要幫忙？」沃利誇張地將眉頭緊緊鎖著，好像他真的困擾極了「你沒看到我正在監看藥水的狀況嗎？調配魔藥需要隨時監控，它是極為敏感的一件工作，我需要集中精神，要是我為了磨皮，或者搗碎果子，慢了一秒才放進大釜裡，這可能會毀—」

    「好，我聽到了。」迪克動身，決定用行動換取少點的廢話。

    事實證明，迪克說的完全沒錯，處理材料根本花不了多少時間，一兩分鐘就能搞定，而大釜燉煮的速度早早就被落在後頭，他大多數的時間還不是跟著沃利一起盯著大釜，有一搭沒一搭地聊天。

    沃利試著用笑話化解迪克的不滿—不論他有沒有注意到迪克的情緒—這通常很有效，畢竟沃利真的能讓他笑出來，再說他太習慣沃利“耍人”的舉動，以至於他氣消得很快。然而這個晚上不一樣，他的焦躁感仍隱隱作祟。

    今晚是他難得的獨處時光，他本來打算利用今天將失蹤案已知的失蹤人口整理好，現在他可能要等到三天後，或者下禮拜才有機會。要瞞著他其他的朋友不難，拉文克勞的人不太過問私事，他只需要給出表面的解釋，就不會再有人進一步詢問，但這從來不適用在沃利身上。而且，他好友的直覺該死的好。

    這就是迪克到現在還沒直接離開的最大原因，如果他就這麼走了，絕對會引起沃利懷疑，而這正是迪克不想要的。

    迪克盯著始作俑者。

    「你可以幫我倒杯水，我快渴死了。」沃利注意到迪克的視線卻毫無愧疚，反倒是又一次頤指氣使。

    **_當然，我超—想當你小弟的，為什麼不？_** 迪克悶哼。

    他走向身後的桌子，拿起桌上的玻璃杯，轉開水龍頭。看著水位在杯子裡慢慢升高，一個想法忽然間閃進他的腦中。

    他摸向他的口袋，很快就找到他要的東西，是在一個多月前他在魔藥學獲得的吐真劑。

    他幾乎都忘了有他還留著這麼有趣的玩意。他的嘴角微微往上揚。有什麼道理不使用它呢？

    他悄悄地用餘眼瞥向沃利，後者一邊哼著歌，一邊把磨好的獨角獸角粉狀倒進大釜。

    趁現在！

    迪克迅速地滴了一滴吐真劑到水裡，稍微搖晃杯子，仔細檢查水，並且嗅了嗅味道。無色無味，他想沃利不會發現的。

    他抹去臉上的笑容，平靜地把水給沃利。

    「你怎麼這麼慢？你被水龍頭困住了嗎？」沃利咧嘴一笑。

    「我願意幫你弄杯水給你，你就該知足了。」迪克冷哼。

    「能幫我倒水是你的榮幸。」

    「是啊是啊，嬌生慣養的小王子，你需要我揹你走回寢室，幫你鋪床，再哄你睡覺嗎？」

    沃利“哈，哈”得笑，就要把杯子放到嘴邊。就是這樣，灌下去，不要遲疑。但他在杯子接觸到嘴巴前停住，然後放下。

    **_噢喔—_** 迪克失望地看著放到桌上的水杯。 ** _就差一點了。_**

    「我正在想…」沃利猶豫地開口「那幅畫的事。」

    「你想要什麼？」深知好友的性格，所以他幫自己一個忙，直接將問題指向核心。

    「我認為我們該去…該怎麼說—追蹤真相？我是說，」沃利笑了笑「什麼時候這會成為我們閃一邊去的事情了？」

    「對，是這樣沒錯，我們總是被巴里跟布魯斯禁足不是沒有理由的。」迪克微笑。

    「所以為什麼我們沒有？」

    迪克思索這個問題最好的回應。

    「我們確實有試著去調查，只是因為沒有其他線索，所以我們很快就放棄了。」迪克說「畫不見了，也沒有任何一個藝術品能夠當證人，而我們沒一個人的記憶牢靠的，所以—死路。」

    「我知道，但是你—」他欲言又止「—我們不那麼快放棄，我們只花了不到半天時間就擱著這件事了。」

    「在有東西讓我們去忙的時候是，怎麼？你發現了什麼？」

    「沒有。只是…」沃利揉著肩膀「只是你們好像都沒人在乎似的，我們到了一個莫名其妙的麻瓜鏡象，遭遇莫名其妙的事，找到莫名其妙的水晶，莫名其妙地被莫名其妙的人救出來，鏡子莫名其妙地失蹤，然後所有人就這麼接受了，回到日常，對所有人來說—梅根、康納、阿提米斯、你—像是什麼事也沒發生過。我感覺自己像是唯一一個深受影響的人。」

    「別忘了阿提米斯。」迪克說「我不覺得她沒受到影響，她在避開我們。」

    不像梅根跟康納，上一次他們碰面時，梅根主動向他們打招呼，他們還聊了短暫的幾句話，但阿提米斯就不同了。幾次他跟沃利碰上阿提米斯時，她總是很快就找了個藉口離開，要不然就是在撞見彼此之前，就往回走。迪克不怪她，遭遇到這麼離奇的事，任誰都會想遠離那些會讓他們憶起的人。

    「那倒是，好幾次我想跟她談談鏡子的事，看看她還記得些什麼，結果她都飛也似的逃走。」

    「—也許，她是在避開你，我只是無辜遭殃而已。」

    「什麼？」沃利皺眉「我做了什麼？」

    「只是玩笑，沃利。」迪克笑道「好了，那麼你真正的理由是什麼？」

    「什麼理由？」

    「你希望我們繼續追蹤的理由。」

    「我剛剛才告訴了你。」

    「沃利沃利，看在我陪你聊這麼久的鬼話份上，你該說實話。」迪克看到沃利故作驚訝的臉「少來，沃利，你才不是那種會為了這種事情而受到影響的人，還有，你也不是那種很會說謊的人。」

    「你不相信我半分話，那我們剛才的對話算什麼？」

    「你喜歡說話，我只是投你所好。」迪克聳肩。

    沃利挑眉。

    「你知道你真的是個怪胎，對吧？」

    迪克回以一個微笑，沃利翻了翻白眼。

    「好吧，我只是在想我們這段時間也滿空閒的，應該找點事情娛樂。」他說「離聖誕節還有十幾天呢，我們卻已經把娛樂都提早玩光了。」

    _空閒。_ 迪克想。沃利最近喜歡的詞彙，他真該查查字典裡“空閒”的定義，最近會有期中考試，只是小型的測驗，並不影響最終的成績，因此認真看待的學生不多，不過這不包含他們兩個，基本上最近他們兩人只要有在一起的時候，就會互相考對方，複習課程，所以他們還稱不上“空閒”。

    迪克就不用說了，沃利對這類事情的態度也挺認真的，當上傲羅的夢想，已經從幼童想模仿最尊敬的英雄，變成了真確的目標。

    「你怎麼想？」沃利露出大咧咧的笑容「再一次“迪克與沃利最好搭檔出擊”？」

    迪克審慎思考。多一個調查的份量，等同於更少時間調查失蹤案，可他必須考量到他不答應的話，會招來多少懷疑。

    「但是，沃利…」他緩慢地開口，斟酌字眼「沒有任何線索可以提供我們調查，我們要追蹤，起碼要有一個起手，現在看來，我們拿到了一張A與一張6」

    「我知道你在說什麼，德州撲克牌，那代表是很爛的起手牌，對吧？」

    「哇喔，看來有人麻瓜研究學上得很認真嘛。」迪克刮目相看地打量沃利。

    「前兩個禮拜的課堂上有講到。」沃利有些得意「我知道沒有線索，可這就代表拿走畫的人非常厲害，或許我們能從這裡下手…？」

    「怎麼做？」

    「呃……嘿，你才是那個下指揮的控制狂先生，你來說。」

    迪克眨眼。

    「好…超愛下指揮的控制狂先生說—我們就擱置這件事。」他趕在沃利反駁前，又補充道「我不是說我們放棄，我是說我們暫時擱置，等到有其它線索，或者我們之中哪個人忽然靈光乍現再說。」

    沃利大概是找不到能回擊的地方，只好洩氣地頹下肩膀。

    「你的“無名藥水”就要蒸發了。」迪克指指對方許久沒動的大釜。

    「不，還要再二十秒。」

    沃利悲傷地噘嘴，把一旁的死掉的水蛭甩了幾下，便放進大釜裡。他拿起玻璃棍，仔細地按照順時鐘、逆時鐘的順序攪拌。

    「你不喝嗎？」迪克在沃利坐回來時，指指水杯。

    「要—可不能讓愛抱怨先生的辛勞白費，免得他又開始抱怨了。」

    沃利重新將水杯拿起來，這次豪不遲疑地把水一口灌下去，迪克終於忍不住嘴角的微笑。

    「怎麼？忽然這麼開心，你想到什麼？」沃利還不知道自己喝下了什麼。

    「你第一次喝醉酒時發生什麼事了？」迪克問。

    以往沃利的回答都是“不，不，不不，你別想套出我的話，想都別想！”，來看看現在他會怎麼回答。

    「我脫光了身上所有的衣服，包含內褲，走到街上大跳莫利斯舞（註二），跳了整整三個小時，被我媽瞅著耳朵回家。」沃利的嘴巴迅速地說完，緊接著是他的表情舜然變化「什麼？為什麼我會說出來？」

    沃利驚恐地看向迪克，又看向水杯。

    「你—你—」沃利激動到句子無法成型「你給我喝吐真劑！」

    「我？不不，我只是一個愛抱怨，又有控制狂的空閒孩子而已，我怎麼會有那種東西。」

    「你這超級大騙子！」沃利叫道「我知道你在魔藥學拿到吐真劑，你跟我炫耀過！」

    「真的嗎？那肯定是我的手“不受控制”了。壞手。」迪克搖頭。

    「夥計，我愛你—喔，拜託，讓我說那個字！」

    他笑得開懷，這比他想像中得有趣。

    「別擔心這有損你的名聲，你媽在很久以前告訴我了，所以你在我心中的形象一直都沒變。」迪克安慰沃利「可惜我不在現場，不然我就能幫你拍一張照片了。」

    沃利瞪著他。

    「現在，你希望我留下繼續聊聊你的糗事，還是…」迪克裝出一臉無辜又若有所思的神情。

    「我…」沃利張嘴，以他臉上的表情來看，他似乎就要說出“我恨你，夥計”之類能表達出他怨念的話「我愛—啊，梅林的鬍子！」

    迪克放聲大笑。

    「我知道。」他往門口方向走去「晚安，沃利。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「你們最近又怎麼了？」芭芭拉小聲地問迪克「沃利最近一直用那種要狙擊你的目光死瞪著你，你對他做了什麼？」

    「我前天在他的水裡加了吐真劑。」迪克在他的《中級變型學》上註加筆記

    「怪不得。」芭芭拉笑道「我就想他昨天偷偷摸摸往你盤子裡的雞腿加的液體是什麼。」

    「不只有雞腿，他在我的牛奶裡也加了，連同早餐的麥片，晚餐的義大利麵也都加了吐真劑─一點創意性都沒有的人。」說到這個，迪克忍不住微笑「他甚至想拿他自己做的餅乾讓我吃。」

    「你上當了嗎？」

    「妳覺得呢？」

    芭芭拉快速地思考。

    「根據你還這麼心平氣和地嘲笑沃利，我想沒有。」

    「廢話，他就在我的面前加入藥水了，還以為我會沒看見，我又沒瞎。他求我吃下去還比較有機會。」

    「我也這麼想。」芭芭拉吃吃笑「他應該考慮看看，反正你又不會拒絕他的要求。」

    「這麼說有點言過其實了，小芭。」

    「我知道我說了什麼。」芭芭拉還在笑。

    **_姓戈登的從不改變看法。_** 迪克翻了白眼。

    「隨你怎麼說，小芭，反正我才不會因為心軟就吃下奇怪的東西。」他看了手錶，把書本塞進包包裡「我跟沃利約好等會一起練變形術，晚餐再見了。」

    「別忘記告訴我你喝了吐真劑後發生的事情，我跟小扎正需要一點消遣話題呢。」

    「我才不會喝。」

    芭芭拉給他更多的笑聲。

    他來到東塔的空教室時，沃利已經到了，對方一見到迪克到來，精神一來，拿著一瓶裝有海藍色液體的玻璃杯走向迪克。

    「給你，我特製的飲料。」沃利賣出一個討好的笑容。

    而小芭還認為他會上當，真是天大的笑話。

    「為什麼你不自己喝？」

    「我不渴，而且這是我特地為了你特製的，當然是要給你喝的。」

    **_好歹也掩蓋一下。_** 可以的話，迪克真想嘲笑沃利顯而易見的方法，他根本看不出沃利的努力。

    「你不喝嗎？」沃利期待地看著迪克。

    「你就沒考慮到用更聰明點的方式嗎？」

    「你是在說我是那種會陷害朋友的人嗎？你怎麼能這麼想？」沃利裝模作樣地搖頭「你會這麼想真令我傷心。」

    「如果你這飲料裡沒加任何東西，查德里火砲隊都能拿十連冠了。」

    「你說的。」

    沃利喝了一大口藍色液體。

    「我今年60歲。」他測試給迪克看「哼，我就說我才不會陷害我最好的朋友。」

    好吧，他沒想到這手，不過這也不意味著他以後會吃沃利給的東西，這並沒什麼差別，所以沃利這個做法不改變什麼。

    「你欠我一次寫占卜學作業。」

    「為什麼？」

    「因為你懷疑我，傷了我們的信任，現在你得做點彌補。」

    他往往低估了沃利厚臉皮的程度，恭喜沃利在嘗試幾十次後終於找到機會壓榨他。他得小心別下了不該下的賭注，比如“我願意吃你拿的任何東西”之類自取滅亡的話。

    迪克聳肩。

    「我們能開始了嗎？」他問。要是沃利打算繼續糾結在復仇上，那他還不如去有求必應室繼續調查。

    迪克的調查進度遠遠落後他的預期，因為沃利為了復仇，找上他的時間更多了。

    他承認這算是他自作自受，他早料想到後果的，每次他們其中一個人開始對另一個人惡作劇，接下來就是另一個人的復仇時刻了。沃利不像迪克，樂意用時間換取大意，快斬快奏一向是沃利的作風。

    「幹嘛？你有急事？」沃利把剩下的藍色液體喝光，嘖嘖嘴，讚美自己的廚藝。

    「我等一下要去找畫。」

    「你終於接受我的提議了？喔慢著，你說的是那幅畫。」沃利意會過來「還是沒回應？」

    迪克搖頭，不能在這裡提到那個人，即便所見目光只有他們兩個，但難保沒有其他人或耳朵在場。

    沃利沒再說下去，於是他們開始了變形術練習，他們兩個都不算很擅長這個科目，所以這兩個小時內可以說是沒多少進展，而且他們還無法就他們變出來的奇形異種找出失敗的原因。

    他們明明都照書上的步驟去做，他看了好幾次他們沒出任何差錯，究竟是哪裡出錯了？

    到了練習的尾端，他們還是只能將最多將桌子變成茶壺這種程度，還伴隨著五花八門裝飾品。

    「我真希望他們能把變形術從傲羅考試科目裡去除掉…」沃利有些崩潰，他的臉埋進手裡。他變的四腳茶壺還歡樂地繞著圈子跳。

    沒辦法了，今天就先這樣吧。迪克看著自己變出的木頭茶壺，不覺得他有比沃利好。

    「我要去找畫了。」迪克收起魔杖。

    「你等等可以回來，我們可以再練一下。」沃利說「我想再練一下。」

    「不了，我有點累，我弄完就回寢室了。」

    實際上他是要回有求必應室，但沃利不用知道。

    沃利像是有話要說的樣子。

    「怎麼了？」迪克問。

    沃利凝視他，鼻子吸了好大一口氣。

    「沒事。明天見了，迪克。」

    「明天見。」

    來到旋轉樓梯，他看向北塔的三樓方向，正好樓梯路線沒有阻礙，他很快就到了正確的樓層，他走進從右邊數來第二個的走廊，熟悉地彎了好幾個彎，最後走到盡頭，那裡有一個蝙蝠雕像。

    他往後看，念了魔咒，確定附近沒有人跟蹤他後，他摸了三下左右蝙蝠俠的翅膀，接著蝙蝠向旁讓出後面的螺旋樓梯，在他進去後，蝙蝠又回到原來的地方。他轉過頭，向上走，看到了他要找的畫。

    畫框內的人現在還沒現身，距離他可能現身的時間還有一分鐘。迪克不能用貓頭鷹，或者任何直接的方式接觸對方，所以他只能透過畫有那個人的畫像來代為傳話，幸運的話，很快就能傳達給對方。

    畫框內出現了一個男子─馬龍，是這座學校的校長，他的臉不斷地變化，這是那個人使用的魔法，好讓沒人能知道他真正的身分。

    「我知道了。」男子的語氣相當低沉。

    「終於。」迪克鬆了一口氣「所以他能夠在聖誕節前預定到動物尾巴樂團？拜託告訴我他可以。」

    「可以。」

    「太好了！」這下迪克真的大大的鬆了一口氣，他真的很擔心會來不及。

    「我有其他的問題。」男子繼續說。

    **_我想也是。_** 迪克想。 ** _布魯斯會回應我，還能是什麼事？_**

    「什麼問題？」他問。

    「那是怎麼回事？」男子問。

    「什麼怎麼回事？」迪克不太清楚男子在說哪一回事，因為任何一個事都有可能，或者，是全部的事。

    畫像的人嘆了口氣。

    「你跟沃利的謠言。」他說。

    「這是你知道，還是他知道？」迪克立刻問。

    「我知道。」

    他有時候希望他面對的是馬龍，這樣他就能得到更多—很多—的解釋，雖然對方是用馬龍的模樣現身，但他骨子裡還是布魯斯。

    他一直都很不想讓他的監護人知道謠言的事，誰知道布魯斯聽到會有什麼反應，大概是責備他竟然把自己弄得這麼顯眼。

    「那件事已經解決了，所以我們可以不用談它。」

    「為什麼？」

    「因為那不重要，那只是青少年間的樂趣而已。」迪克說。

    「那你跟沃利的吵架？」

    感謝老天布魯斯用的詞是“吵架“而非“分手“。

    「沃利的蠢主意，不是我的，他覺得要破除謠言最好的方法就是實現它。那沒什麼，已經解決了。」

    「你應該要多注意。」

    「我很小心。」

    「惡作劇，半夜裡在城堡遊蕩，把自己的情緒裸露在全校面前無法稱作小心。」畫框裡的人沉穩地說道，帶著些微的不贊同。

    「你是說那幅畫？」他試探。

    迪克仔細地審查畫裡一絲一微的反應，沃利說的不是沒有道理，任何一個人要能潛入城堡，不留任何線索的拿走畫的人肯定是很厲害，更別提要在布魯斯眼底下竊走。

    「如果你在說失竊的那幅畫，我已經讓戴娜教授處理了。」男子面無表情地說。

    這招對布魯斯是沒有用的，他早猜到，比心理戰誰能贏得過這個人？所以他乾脆直接問了。

    「你知道那幅畫的事嗎？關於裡面的東西？」

    「理查。」男子的口氣帶著警告。

    迪克就恨布魯斯在他得到訊息前就制止他，這並不表示布魯斯確實知道那幅畫裡有什麼，就算他真的不知情，他也不會從迪克口中詢問，他只是要徹底隔絕迪克去調查而已。這幾句對話毫無意義。

    他不甘願地閉上嘴。

    「遠離麻煩，迪克，我不在學校時，你應該要更謹慎。」

    「反正你幾乎都不在，那有什麼差別呢？」

    這一句話一說出口，畫裡的那人頓時安靜下來，留給迪克很長一段的沉默。

    **_該死。_** 迪克注意到他剛才說了什麼。

    「抱歉。」他小聲地說「我知道你很忙，我不是在怪罪你。」

    男子沉默了一會，才又遲疑地開口。

    「我會請動物的尾巴來聖誕節舞會。」他說。

    「好。」

    「聖誕節我會回去的。」畫框的人說「我保證。」

    「好。」迪克說，感覺聲音更加寂靜。

    男子點頭，消失在畫框之中。迪克看著空白的畫框，也不知道他是在期待布魯斯重新回到畫框裡，還是在消化肚子裡的那股空蕩的感覺。

    小時候，他會因為布魯斯食言而憤怒，迪克相信他的每一句承諾，期待他實現它們，所以每當他沒辦法達成，他會格外生氣，但自從他知道背後的理由後，他就不再依賴布魯斯的承諾。

    承諾是一項布魯斯很難給予的保證。

    **_他很忙。_** 迪克想。 ** _別再像九歲小孩一樣耍脾氣了。_**

    他感到懊悔，他不是要跟布魯斯吵架才來這的，他們已經很久沒有講話，他希望他們有多一點時間聊天，雖然那只是布魯斯的畫像，但那很真實。

    他注視著畫框。

    **_我知道。_**

    他往回走，用同樣的方法讓蝙蝠雕像讓出道路，在入口處，沃利靠在門口的旁邊玩弄他的魔杖。

    「喔，嘿，結束了？」沃利問。

    「沃利，你不該出現在這裡。」迪克略帶嚴厲地說。

    「你看起來很低落，怎麼了？」

    迪克沒回答。

    「我有注意有沒有人跟蹤我，也用魔法確認了，何況現在將近十一點，沒人會跑來跟蹤我這麼不重要的人。」沃利說「現在，我們能正常對話了嗎？」

    「他收到訊息了，動物尾巴會是聖誕節的特別來賓。」

    「還有？」

    「他知道畫失蹤了。」迪克想了一下「我不確定他是否知曉鏡子，甚至水晶的事，他太…難以捉摸，他只是叫我別惹麻煩—像往常一樣。」

    「噢—你確實有想過我的提案。」沃利開心地露出笑容，隨後收斂了點「你是因為這樣不開心的？他叫你別管？」

    「算是，也不算是。」

    「迪克。」

    「我只是回擊的時候，說了不該說的話。」迪克說「我有點…不高興，這感覺像是他之所以回應我只是因為我惹上麻煩，而不是因為我有事情要對他說。」

    他長嘆。

    「你知道他是—」沃利開口，試著要替迪克好點。

    「—太忙了。」迪克接過「我知道，沃利，所以我正在生自己的氣。」

    沃利保持沉默，迪克知道對方在等待他說下去，但他發洩夠了。

    「你在這裡做什麼？」迪克問沃利「你不是說你要繼續練？」

    「我想你會需要我，畢竟你找他也跟我有關。」

    「或許吧。」

    他們沉默了一下。

    「你可以…」沃利忽然出聲「睡我那，或者我去你那邊睡，反正你是要睡了，對吧？」

    他的聲音蘊藏著某種東西，有些不對勁，令迪克微微皺眉，但今晚他太累了，他不想追究，可能是他的錯覺，他也不覺得他有心情去繼續調查失蹤案，而沃利的建議聽起來很棒。

    「好。」迪克說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

    小型的測驗考試結束了，不管他的變形學到底會不會拿到P或者D—他表現實在不怎麼樣，他應該把桌子變成豬的，而不是會跑的桌子—最起碼他現在會有多一點的時間跟精力放在失蹤案上。

    不過他這麼想還是有點太過美化現實了，沃利沒有停止復仇行動，偶爾還是亂給迪克的食物加料，或是想塞給加料的點心給迪克，並且，他仍然三不五時冒出來，用雙面鏡呼喚，要迪克跟他一起找樂子。

    這經常會使他的調查被中斷，讓他不得不扔下一半的進度，去找沃利，他很難拒絕，因為對方會覺得奇怪，而且他的好友大概只是想要藉由玩樂讓迪克轉換心情。

    不管怎麼樣，他的研究還是有點進展，他已經整理好名單，接下來就可以著手在那之前的失蹤個案。

    「—然後，充滿尊嚴的威廉先生拿出了腰間的劍，指著憤怒先生，『拿出你的武器，像個堂堂正正騎士決鬥！我們之中誰贏了，誰就不能再進入這幅畫裡！』威廉先生這麼說—」沃利正滔滔不絕地在說他今天走上樓梯時，看到兩幅畫為了“地盤”打架的經過。

    迪克聽得津津有味，手中的湯匙深陷在馬鈴薯泥裡，好一會沒進食。餐廳裡學生大肆喧嘩，使得沃利再次提高音量。

    「憤怒先生更加憤怒了，他大喊：『你才是侵入者！』憤怒使他化成烈焰，他扔出火焰，並且衝向威廉先生，速度非常非常得快，眨眼中就到威廉先生眼前—」彷彿賣關子似的，沃利停下來，吃了一大口的馬鈴薯泥跟一大口的牛奶。

    「然後呢？威廉先生怎麼反擊？」迪克催促道。

    「等等—」沃利嚥下嘴裡的食物「之後—這是我最喜歡的部分，注意聽—威廉先生一手舉盾，擋下了火勢，另一手揮舞著劍，朝憤怒先生襲來，憤怒先生閃開，把手放在鐵劍上，那個劍就這麼融成一灘鐵！威廉先生低沉怒吼，也變出了好幾道火，雙方的火在空中激烈地碰撞，周遭的溫度越來越高，畫的顏料開始融化，金屬的畫框軟化，與顏料慢慢地滑到地板，隨著戰況越激戰，畫像就越模糊不清，最後，它變回了白色畫布，地板上只留下七顏六色的顏料。」

    「誰贏了？」

    「不知道，他們一直到變回白色畫布前都還在痛罵對方，我猜他們誰都拿不到那幅畫的地盤。故事結束。」

    沃利說完，塞了兩三口馬鈴薯泥進嘴巴裡。

    「為什麼我沒看到這麼有趣的事？」迪克惋惜地說。

    「因為你那時還窩在你的象牙塔裡當你的書呆子。」沃利一見盤子空了，又為自己的盤子添上一點義大利麵，並灑了點檸檬「叫你傻瓜書呆子不是叫假的。」

    「比喝醉酒就醜態百出的傻瓜要好多了。」

    「夥計！」沃利發出巨大的“噓，噓—”聲。

    迪克掩著嘴巴笑，然後一匙兩匙地把盤裡的薯泥吃乾淨，沃利在這時候也完成了他的晚餐。

    「我好飽。」沃利打了個嗝，並且打了下自己的肚子。

    「真令人意外。」他諷刺地說。

    「好了，我最後的飯後甜點。」沃利喜孜孜地把他旁邊用包裝紙裝飾好的禮盒放到桌子上。

    「……」

    沃利沒注意到迪克的表情，心情很好地拆開包裝紙，裡面是一個白色的盒子，上面沒有標明任何字樣。

    「那是什麼？」迪克問，他早就注意到了，但沃利神秘兮兮地不肯說。

    沃利一邊為自己配樂，一邊打開蓋子，迪克好奇地伸長脖子看，是九顆被區隔開來的巧克力。

    沃利丟了一顆到自己嘴裡，然後露出幸福到了極點的笑臉。

    「昨天某個女孩給我的。」他解釋。

    「我不記得我有看過誰給你禮物。」迪克挑起眉毛。

    「當然是你不在時給的，又不是我自己送給自己的。」沃利說。迪克意味深長地“喔—”，於是沃利又說「拜託，迪克，我們又不是連體嬰，可不會一天到晚黏在一起，我們不在一起的時候可多了，像是睡覺時，或者不同的課，或是洗澡—」

    「你是說那個女孩在你洗澡時給你？」迪克笑道「她一定非常大膽。」

    「當然不是！」沃利急忙否認「這只是比喻而已，比喻。」

    迪克斜斜一笑。

    「但你的比喻也不太對，我們偶爾在做那些時是一起的。」

    「反正就是你不在的時候。」沃利“哼”了一聲，又一口吃下巧克力。

    迪克倒不是真的想要質疑沃利受歡迎這件事，他只是鬧著玩，沃利的人緣一直很好，更不用說在上次魁地奇比賽時沃利的表現後，有不少女孩對沃利產生興趣。

    不過他也真的沒打算跟沃利說他觀察的現象，以免他的好友太過有自信，切記，得意洋洋的沃利是最煩人的。

    「你要嗎？」沃利把盒子靠近迪克，

    「不要。」

    雖然迪克還挺喜歡甜食的，但在沃利決定放棄他的復仇前，他還是沒打算吃下任何一個經手過沃利的食物。

    沃利沒說服的意思，只是一手拿了兩個放進嘴裡。迪克看著他一口接口，迅速地解決別人獻上的心意。

    「你真的不要？」沃利又把盒子湊近他，裡面只剩下一個「最後一個，最後一個機會。」

    「最後一次答案—不要。」

    沃利凝視迪克，然後拿起最右邊的巧克力，咬了一半，然後放到他的嘴前，晃了兩下。

    迪克沒有動，只是懷疑地看著巧克力。沃利只是想要跟他分享零食，真的？巧克力是別人給的，包裝到現在才打開，真的要在裡面加東西的機率應該不高—但前提是沃利說的都是真的。

    「吃點吧，一點甜食能讓你保持好心情。」沃利說「拜託？」

    他警戒地盯著巧克力，想看出點端倪。既然沃利都吃了一半…

    迪克咬下巧克力。這個巧克力的味道不錯，甜度適中。

    「這個味道不錯。」迪克說。

    沃利勾出微笑，默默地把盒子跟包裝紙都收回包包裡，接著面向迪克，表情極度認真。

    「你覺得我這個人怎麼樣？」他問。

    迪克想要說“不怎麼樣，喔等等，這麼說太不符合事實了，我想最好的形容是—你又傻又蠢”。

    「你很聰明，雖然你有時候讓人搞不清楚你到底是笨蛋還是天才，但你有一個精明、靈活的腦袋，反應也很機靈。你非常正直，誠實，值得信任，從不背叛別人。你寬容，願意試著去了解你不能理解的事，並且原諒過錯。雖然你平常表現大而化之，魯莽又粗心，但你其實很細心、敏感，你能注意到那些別人沒注意到的事，留心那些別人不會記得的事。你是我遇上最好的人。」

    迪克意識到自己說了什麼，瞪大了雙眼，身體整個愣住。

    「你做了什麼？」迪克艱難地擠出這句話。

    「我在最後一個巧克力加了吐真劑，我知道你一定不會吃，所以我先吃一半，降低你的警覺，現在你中標了。」

    沃利一解釋完，臉上馬上浮現出“糟糕了”的表情，並且摀住嘴巴。

    沃利在格蘭分多的朋友—馬修、吉米、羅在這時候走了過來。

    「嘿，迪克，你介意我們借一下沃利—」吉米開口。

    迪克想也不想，猛然站起來，朝門口直奔出去，還有幾個學生正在往餐廳裡走。人，人，到處都是人。

    「我在學校裡販賣暴舌糖有沒有違反校規啊？」

    「我真的很討厭洋蔥，為什麼他們不能別在濃湯裡放這麼噁心的東西？」

    「有人看見我的安潔拉嗎？」

    「梅林的鬍子啊，我搞砸了魔藥學，我死定了—鎮定水的配方真的沒有迷迭香？」

    他穿越人群，聽見了談話聲，笑聲，怒罵聲流竄，進入他的耳朵，從四面八方而來。他得去沒有聲音的地方！

    沃利追了上來。

    「迪克，你要—」

    「別跟我說話。」迪克恨恨地說「你敢在這個地方再問我任何一個問題，我發誓—」

    沃利閉上嘴。

    迪克不減步伐的速度，心跳猛烈地跳動。該死，該死，該死，這裡太多人了，他需要一個安全的地方，一個沒有人會問他問題的地方—

    他咬著下唇，沃利在他身後，但他管不了這麼多了。他秉直地奔向北塔的有求必應室。

    他一到了目的地，在心裡默念“沒有人的地方，沒有人的地方—給我一個安全的地方！”，眼前本來空無一物的空間頓時出現了一個房間。

    迪克往前，想要衝進房間裡，但沃利擋在前面。

    「那是什麼？」沃利問。

    「有求必應室。」

    「那個有求必應室？」他驚訝地說「你什麼時候找到的？」

    「幾天前。」

    「你沒想過要告訴我？」

    「沒有。」

    迪克在內心咒罵。天殺的沃利跟藥水。

    他推開沃利，握住門把手，一把將門打開，裡面是如同他想要的一個什麼都沒有的房間。完美。他走進去，等沃利一踏進來，他立刻關上門。

    他吐出一口氣，接著毅然決然地轉向沃利。

    「你是白癡嗎？」迪克盛怒地大吼「你知道你做了什麼嗎？」

    沃利瑟縮了脖子，但又覺得被罵得很無辜。

    「嘿，我又不是唯一一個用吐真劑的，是你先開始的！而且你也沒少把我的秘密問出來！」

    「在只有我們兩個人的時候—！」迪克大叫「我沒把你的祕密暴露在眾目睽睽之下！你！選在滿是人的餐廳來惡作劇，在每一個人都能聽到我說的地方問我問題，你在想什麼？你在做任何事情之前到底能不能用點腦袋？」

    沃利語塞。

    「要是有任何一個人問到了布魯斯怎麼辦？哈？如果他們知道了因此得知了馬龍身分是誰怎麼辦？」迪克指著門口「我告訴你那些秘密不是讓你拿來對付我，或者—」

    「我沒有要對付你！我才不會那麼做！」沃利叫道「我根本沒打算問你那些問題，我只打算問你對我的想法而已，因為我知道你會因為說溜嘴而覺得窘迫，然後我就能拿這個嘲笑你！」

    「—或者因為你的魯莽舉止讓其他人能夠趁虛而入！即便布魯斯禁止我說，但我還是告訴了你，就是因為我相信你能守好秘密！」

    「我…」

    「你到底在想什麼？你就為了報復，寧可把那些秘密暴露在危險之中？」

    「我不是為了報復才這麼做的！」沃利一吼出來，馬上就後悔了，他慌張地看著迪克「呃，別問。」

    「那是因為覺得太閒太無聊決定用這個找樂子？」他嘲諷。

    「我也不是因為覺得好玩才這麼做。」沃利臉上出現大事不妙的表情「迪克，什麼也不要問。」

    迪克安靜下來。

    「迪克—」

    「為什麼？」迪克問「為什麼你要這麼做？」

    「我想要讓你分心—迪克，我是認真的，我們等我們兩個都能好好說話之後再談這件事。」

    「為什麼你想要讓我分心？」

    「因為我知道你正在做跟失蹤案有關的調查—獨自一人—而我不想你太走火入魔。」

    **_沃利知道？_**

    迪克愣在原地，因突如其來的坦白而反應不過來，腦袋一片空白，只能看著沃利。他的嘴巴動了幾次，卻發不出聲音。

    為什麼他會…不，他怎麼會知道？

    「你…你怎麼—」他結結巴巴地擠出聲音。

    「你很在乎失蹤案的時間，我不知道為什麼，但你很執著，要是你不會偷偷跑去調查，那我也不知道你會做什麼了。」沃利終於放棄掙扎了，他嘆口氣，繼續說「在你第一次含糊地說你在做重要的事，接著就轉移話題時，我多少猜到了。」

    「你…你既然都知道了，為什麼保持沉默？」

    「因為這比較容易。」

    「容易什麼？」

    「如果我點破你，跟你說停下來，你一定會聽不下去，我們會直接吵起來，然後你會甩也不甩我自顧自地堅持調查下去。但如果你認為我不知道，你會讓我不懷疑你而在我呼喚你時回應我，那我隨時都有機會在你太過沉迷時拉你出來。」

    他嚥下口水，感覺喉結在結間移動。

    「你說我們應該調查畫—」

    「對。」沃利想了一下，又補充「但我也真的是想我們一起調查，那會很有趣。」

    迪克的腦海中回閃這幾天的記憶，從他開始追查失蹤案開始，到現在這一刻，他從沒想過沃利已經知道了，更沒想到沃利所有的舉止都是為了阻擾他。

    為什麼他從沒想過沃利早就知情了？明明有很多跡象可以說明沃利知道，那些行為就是迪克設想沃利知道後會做的反應，為什麼他沒看出來？

    「迪克，」沃利靠近迪克「我很抱歉我沒想清楚，但是我絕對不是故意要危害你們的秘密。」他不安地說。

    迪克有些茫然地看向沃利。

    「為什麼？」他輕輕問。

    「我知道我最好的朋友狀況不對時是什麼樣。」

    沃利又深深嘆口氣。

    「你這幾天的感覺就像去年那個時候一樣，躲藏，隱瞞，說謊—不，起碼你這次沒說謊。」他乾涸地說道「我不知道去年你怎麼了，但去年你的變化已經夠糟了，現在，看到同樣的感覺又回來…像一個前兆。所以，我想我一定阻止你繼續做任何現在你在做的事。」

    他難過地搖頭。

    「你想要—」

    「梅林啊，迪克，我當然想知道你到底發生了什麼事。」

    迪克移開目光，一句話都說不出口。尷尬的沉默瀰漫在整個房間裡。

    「我想我們都該冷靜一下，等藥效結束後再交談。」他聽見沃利這麼說。

    「我想這樣最好。」迪克喃喃說。

    他走到了樓梯口，坐在階梯上，雙手撐住了額頭。

    沃利沒有責備他，或者怪罪他，但那只讓迪克感覺更糟了。在內心深處，他一直對於沒辦法坦白告訴沃利去年的事感到內疚，他很清楚像沃利這麼在乎朋友的人，絕對不可能會不過問，但正因為在乎朋友，這一年來，沃利始終沒有逼問過迪克，一次都沒有。

    因為他知道迪克不想說，所以他尊重迪克的意願。迪克一直以來都知道這件事，他明知道沃利在意，他還是什麼都沒說，他明知道沃利不會逼他，所以他每一次碰及跟去年相關的話題時，他只要逃避就好。

    沃利幾乎不對迪克說謊，他總是很誠實，只要迪克問，沃利就會向他坦白，因為沃利就是一個真實到極點的人，可迪克做不到，也很難報以同等的對待，他藏著太多秘密。

    這感覺糟透了，你最好的朋友對你袒露他的一切，露出他最真切的一面，而你卻只能守在自己的秘密面前，戴上虛假的面具。

    他不是沒想過要告訴沃利去年的事，好幾次他鼓起了勇氣，但只要站在沃利面前，看到對方滿是信賴的臉，他好不容易聚集的勇氣就在那一瞬間消散無蹤。每一次他都會這麼想—如果沃利知道他曾做過的事，他會怎麼看待迪克？

    這對他們的關係會有什麼影響？

    他感覺到一股輕柔的力道貼在背上，微微地向他傾倒。

    「我們不說話，不代表我們要把對方隔絕在外。」沃利的聲音從迪克的身後傳來，像是在深谷裡迴盪的聲響。

    他可以告訴沃利—這裡，現在—只要他能說出口，他就能告訴沃利所有的事情—他不能說謊，這就無關勇氣了，沒有任何事情能阻止他說出口，就算是他的恐懼也一樣，他跟沃利之間不會再有秘密。

    他只要說出口就好了。

    他咬住下唇。

    **_你只要開口，只要沃利一句“什麼意思”就好了。_** 迪克想。然後沃利會—沃利會—

    他會怎麼做？

    迪克用力地搖頭，然後站起來，轉過身面對沃利。

    「沃利，我…」快說啊「關於去年的事……我…」

    沃利迅速地站起，並且摀住迪克的嘴巴。

    迪克凝視著沃利那雙翠綠色的雙眸，在那雙眼睛裡看見了理解，好像在閃耀般。

    「我是不喜歡你對我說謊，也不喜歡我們之間有秘密，但不代表我心胸狹隘到不容許秘密。」沃利說「我知道你擁有秘密，而你很重視秘密，所以我會尊重你對於秘密的看法。」

    **_我知道。_** 迪克想。他緊緊握著自己的拳頭。

    「我不會說我想要知道那些秘密，是因為我希望你對我的信任足以讓你告訴我，但是—」

    不是這樣。

    **_我相信你。_** 迪克想。 ** _全心全意地信任你，沃利。_**

    「但是在這件事上？我更多的是希望我能知道事情的經過，如此一來，我就能下次事情發生前阻止。我不希望我最好的朋友發生不好的事。」

    沃利正眼對上迪克的眼睛，將彼此的身影印烙在眼底。

    「所以，用你自已的意願告訴我。」他輕柔地說「好嗎？」

    迪克望著沃利，然後鬆開拳頭，轉而將手蓋在沃利放在他嘴巴的手上，將他的手挪開。

    「我明白了。」他說。

    沃利笑了笑，反手牽住迪克的手，就像迪克之前做的，他們的手十指交扣，纏在一塊，接著沃利用力地握住他的手。

    「…很痛。」迪克說。

    「現在你就知道我上次的感受了。」

    「是啊。」

    「是啊。」

    「……沃利。」迪克的聲音很輕「我之前說關於你的看法是真的。」

     沃利輕輕一笑。

     「我知道。」他理所當然地說「我最好的朋友當然會認為我是最棒的—而我的確是！」

    「還有，沃利。」

    「嗯？」

    「我信任你。」

    沃利停頓了一段時間。

    「我知道。」他最後說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「好了，我想藥效應該過了，誰要先來測試看看？我先來好了。」沃利不給迪克反駁的機會，俐落地說完一整句「我看看…迪克是個相當成熟的乖巧小孩，超級聽話，他早睡早起，作息正常，從不陷害別人，更不會沒事把別人當作玩具—喔，全部都是謊言，看來藥效過了。」

    「你確定？那聽起來挺真實的。」迪克邪笑「換我。我想想—沃利是超級大天才，還是個沉穩的人，絕對不會像小孩子一樣耍賴，也不會魯莽地做出一連串的笑話，簡直是巫師界的楷模—好了，我說不下去了，即便是謊言，再說下去我舌頭肯定會爛掉。」

    「什麼？我認為你說的是真話。我愛巫師界的楷模那句，再說一次。」他粲然大笑。

    「你就不為我舌頭考慮一下嗎？」

    「你不該是乖巧聽話的小孩嗎？」

    「那你不該是沉穩睿智的小孩嗎？」

    他們對看了幾秒，然後一同大笑，彷彿他們這一輩子沒有笑得這麼厲害，他們笑了很久才停下來。

    「現在幾點了？」沃利問，臉上還帶著笑容「你想要來一趟夜遊，還是無趣地躺在床上？」

    「十點二十左右。」迪克看了眼手錶，這裡看不到外面的景象，所以很容易忽略掉時間的流逝。

    「夜遊時間—！」沃利興奮地大叫。

    迪克看著他的好友情緒高昂地跳向門口，握住門把手，眼看著就要奪門而出。

    「沃利。」迪克叫住他。

    沃利回頭。

    **_告訴他。_**

    「我……」

    **_告訴他，把去年你做的事，你的想法都告訴他。_** 他看著沃利的眼睛，那裡沒有質疑、懷疑、否認。

    「威爾森教授曾經問過我：『你對於五年前的失蹤案有什麼看法？』」迪克說。

    「威爾森教授？但失蹤案不是三年多前就解決了？而且他為什麼要問你這個問題？」

    「我不知道。」

    沃利走回來。

    「迪克，你不能相信他說的話，不管他要你做什麼—」

    「他沒有要我去調查，是我自己—我想—我知道我不能相信他的話，但是我…不…確定……」

    「這是什麼意思？」

    「如果他是對的呢？」迪克問「如果事件是從五年前開始，那失蹤案的真相也許不僅僅是我們現在所知道的。」

    「是？」

    「我不知道。」

    沃利微微抬頭，看向遠處，最終吐出一口氣。

    「假定威爾森教授說的是真的—只是假定—你認為巴里叔他們會不知道？」他問。

    「可也許他們為了某種目的選擇不公開呢？要是魔法部沒有人知道呢？」

    「那威爾森教授是怎麼知道連魔法部都沒掌握的消息？為什麼他不直接跟魔法部報備他知道的事？」

    「我不知道。」

    沃利沉默了。

    「他正在擾亂你的思緒，迪克，就像去年一樣，你不能照著他的想法去做。」

    「我知道。」

    但是他就是無法放手，他無法甩開那種感覺。

    沃利咬住下唇，看了好幾次迪克，像是在掙扎。他們之中，一定要有人選擇向後一步。

    「好吧。」沃利無奈地長嘆一聲「我想你不查出一個結果不會放棄的，那就調查吧—但我們一起，不要再一個人承擔了，我們是最好的朋友，不管結局是什麼，我們都一起面對。」

    「好。」

    「還有，跟我保證不論你發生什麼事，不論你打不打算告訴我真相，你會第一個來找我幫忙。我可以不需要真相，但我需要你沒事。」

    「我保證。」

    沃利點頭。

    「看來我們只能放棄夜遊了。」他佯裝惋嘆地說「還是你想要明天再開始調查，今天讓我們去大玩特玩？我知道你會選調查。」

    「事實上…我們可以明天再調查，我已經整理好失蹤案的名單了，我們可以放鬆一晚。」

    沃利給了讓步，迪克同樣也能。

    「我沒意見。」沃利微笑。

    看著沃利的笑臉，迪克感覺到罪惡感再次佔據他的心，苛責在他腦中大聲喝斥，使他無法直視對方的眼睛。

    他不能失去。

    「對不起。」迪克說。

    「為了什麼？」

    「去年的事…我還是…我想要告訴你發生的事情，但我需要一點時間。」

    「沒關係，夥計，你需要多久時間就多久吧，只要記得你的承諾，好嗎？」

    「好。」

    **_我保證。_** 迪克在心底默念，宛若誓言一般。

    他們走出有求必應室，向格蘭分多的寢室走去，他們的腳步聲在走廊間疊合、交錯，燭光落下，將他們的影子拉長，溶入在彼此的影子之中。

   

 

 

 

 

 

註一：大象有很強的記憶，因此常常被用在比喻記憶很好的人身上。另外，讓動詞變名詞的方法之一是在單字後面加上-ant，迪克去掉名詞的-ant，讓單字變成動詞，當然這種用法是錯誤的。

註二：英格蘭傳統舞蹈。

 


	13. 後援會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach，喔耶這次沒有蟲，爽

    格蘭分多的友誼廳總是滿載聲音，歡樂的笑聲滔滔不絕，宛如潮水般，一浪推動著一浪，於是，在這樣的氛圍之中，沃利與迪克如此死氣沉沉的模樣，不但顯得不合群，且格格不入。

    「我們死定了。」沃利語重心長地說，他癱軟在地板上，倚靠著沙發。

    「嗯…」迪克有氣無力地回答他，他躺在沙發上，盯著天花板。

    「我們死定了。」他又說了一次。

    「嗯…」

    要說有多絕望，只要看看迪克的反應就知道，他甚至沒有耍他的孩子氣，回嗆沃利才是真正要完蛋的人。結論是，他們死定了。

    上禮拜的能力測驗結果出爐，基本上，沃利跟迪克成績都達到通過超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗的標準，黑魔法防禦術與魔藥學，他們皆拿到O（評分標準請看註記），符咒學迪克依舊保持完美的O，而沃利稍微差了點，只拿到E，但他還算滿意。至於他們從測驗前不斷練習的變形學…沃利勉勉強強在及格邊緣，拿到A，而迪克比他差點，獲得了P，大概是因為沃利最起碼還有四年的底子，而迪克只有一年。

    就算沃利的變形學分數比迪克高，他也完全笑不出來，要申請傲羅培訓，變形學起碼要有E，結果來看，他們都沒資格衝著對方哈哈大笑。

    普等巫術測驗將在五年級時舉辦，這意味著剩下的時間所剩不多了，如果他們已經抓到訣竅，那他們大可不必如此緊張，只要在餘下一年多的時間把自己的水準提升到E就行了，但美夢總跟現實相反。

    他們死定了，他們絕對會無法通過超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗，然後他們的夢想就要葬送在這裡。

    沃利將頭往後仰，眼珠子轉向上面，看見迪克悶悶不樂的躺著，一動也不動，連試著檢討的動力都沒有，想見他的打擊有多大—或許超過沃利的，要知道，那個成天拿著變形學的書反覆閱讀的人可不是他，而且那個拿到及格底下的也不是他。不得不說，迪克的變形術真的滿慘澹的，他也許在各方面都具備才能，但在變形術裡他就像是剛拿到魔杖的毛頭小孩，他的變形術能通過升等考試真是奇蹟。

    **_我們死定了。_** 沃利確定。

    他感覺到有人在戳他的腦袋，他出神了幾秒鐘，才意識到那隻手指是迪克的，看對方的樣子還是沒有意識的舉動。

    沃利又恍神了幾秒，才想起來要讓頭遠離迪克不安分的手，他坐起身，盯著對方，想看看他打算怎麼辦，只見迪克的手指在落空後，就收手放回肚子上。

    他瞇起眼睛。

    迪克就是喜歡找他麻煩，不論是不是情緒低落還情緒高昂，亦或者有意還無意，他的本能反應就是把麻煩戳在沃利身上。

    正當沃利打算去教訓一下迪克的手時，他聽見了令他無法置之不理的對話。幾個新生圍繞在一塊，拿著《預言家日報》高談闊論。

    「—最厲害的傲羅當然是克拉克部長了！」他聽見一個男孩的聲音興奮地大喊，他回過頭，認出那個男孩是一年級生的「他可是在第三次巫師大戰時把那些黑巫師通通關回阿茲卡班的英雄！他就像這樣—嚇！那樣—嚇！打倒那些壞人，他是最偉大的巫師！」

    「我懂你的意思！」另一名一年級新生大叫，語氣充滿熱忱「看看那些照片！部長每次面對那些罪犯時，他總是直直地走向他們，就像是他攻不可破，沒有任何咒語能夠傷到他！而且他真的是—他從沒被擊倒過！」

    「雖然部長真的很厲害，但我認為最厲害的巫師是馬龍校長。」又一個綁著辮子的一年級女孩說道，幾乎藏不住口氣中的愛慕「別忘了他也是巫師大戰的英雄之一！他的魔力也非常強大，口才好，又有一個充滿智慧的大腦，更重要的是，他很帥—」

    「妳才不知道他的長相。」男孩喃喃說「沒人知道。」

    「就是這樣所以才帥啊！充滿神秘感的男人最帥了！」

    「那種裝模作樣的花花公子哪裡好了。」有個男孩哼聲。

    友誼廳裡的其他學生同樣激起興趣，開始往這個方向聚攏，一瞬間友誼廳的喧嘩神奇地同步了。

    有些人贊同女孩的看法，紛紛表達對馬龍校長的支持，他們推崇他的智慧。這讓其他支持克拉克部長的人大感不悅，大聲反駁，他們熱愛他的強大。

    雙方陷入了激烈的口槍舌戰，周遭的溫度彷彿升高了幾度。沃利潛伏在一旁，找不到時機插嘴。

    「我認為—噢！」

    梅林的，是誰的手揮到他的臉？

    「你開我玩笑嗎？」瘦瘦高高的男子用情緒激動的高亢音量喊道「怎麼可能有人比得過部長？你們看過他怎麼使用魔法的嗎？看看今天的《預言家日報》！好好讀這一篇直到眼睛凸出來為止，他昨天才逮到一個脫逃的黑巫師！他甚至不需要使用魔杖，只要大手一揮，就連天氣也能操控，過去有哪個巫師做得到？」

    「沒錯！更別提部長是那個帶領傲羅贏得第三次巫師大戰的人！沒有他，光明會就會統治巫師界了！」

    贊成的聲音大聲鼓譟，像是在捍衛他們的偶像，壓過了方才對於馬龍校長的支持。

    然而，那也只持續了幾秒鐘，很快的，另一方的人不干示弱叫囂起來。

    「我承認部長的魔力是當代最強大的。」

    一名七年級生試著在喧嘩中講理，他遮住耳朵，大聲吼叫。

    「但是最厲害的巫師，不代表只是魔力最強，馬龍校長最厲害的是他的腦袋，他懂戰略，懂策略，這才是他真正厲害的地方，他不讓你看穿他的底細，永遠都會留一手。巫師大戰也許是部長領導的，但是整體的戰略都是馬龍校長一手包辦，他把其他黑巫師玩弄在手裡，就像是玩具一般，有系統地摧毀他們。」

    「更別提他解決了當初部長在這間學校弄出來的亂象。」他的朋友說，接著連忙澄清「我沒有要否定部長的能力，他很聰明，想法也很好，當上部長的每一個政策都棒透了，但在這件事上面他真的做得不太聰明。」

    克拉克‧肯特在當上部長前，是霍格沃茲的校長，僅僅的兩年校長生涯，他帶給霍格沃茲許多新的氣象，除了像萬聖節的南瓜活動這類型比較無傷大雅的娛樂外，更為重要的是整體的制度，他取消學生的宵禁時間以及霍格莫德的周末限制，讓在巫師大戰後因輿論被廢除的斯萊哲林重新歸來，增加了更多實務演練和麻瓜交流，允許在七年級以上的學生進入禁忌森林，還有開放半狼人入學等等。

    他的本意是希望讓學校更加自由，並將不合理的制度獲得改變，只不過他的行為對於董事會來說太過蠻橫，董事會並不喜歡他帶來的改變，認為那只是一場混亂，因此他很快就被要求辭職。

    其後，頂替他的就是馬龍，但馬龍並沒有否定克拉克的想法，留下一些小娛樂，廢除過於危險的改變，暫停現階段無法執行的規矩，並將其它被視為噩夢的改變制定出配套，慢慢完善措施，才讓董事會終於承認這樣的方針是正確的。

    聚集的格蘭分多學生越來越多，幾乎是整個在友誼廳的人都聚了過來，想當然，辯論只會越來越混亂，越來越不講裡。

    「部長更好！那根本是因為董事會是一群白癡，不懂他的用意，成天阻擾他！事實證明他的做法是對的！」

    「不，是馬龍校長！如果不是他，部長的計畫根本無法成真！」

    「你開什麼玩笑，最理想的人選只有部長！」

    「馬龍校長！」

    沃利忍不住了，決定跳進戰局。

    「最厲害的傲羅—」他大聲插話「當然是巴里‧艾倫了！」

    好幾雙眼睛的焦點放到他身上，加劇的紛爭像是被潑了一桶冷水般，靜了下來。這可是宣揚自己看法的好機會，所以他繼續說。

    「巴里‧艾倫。他也是巫師大戰的英雄，一個傳奇巫師，他最精采的戰役莫過於他看穿了光明會盟友的陰謀，帶著他的小隊在蘇格蘭一帶拿下了勝利，讓光明會想要裡應外合的計畫破滅，一舉讓魔法部的劣勢扭轉過來。」

    沃利說著他在書上看了好幾次的敘述，在耳語間聽了好幾次的故事，他絕對不會記錯的。他的口吻中滿是驕傲，宛如他能看見那場戰役。

    「不只這樣，好幾次的戰役都是靠他確定各個黑巫師的位置，使得馬龍校長跟部長他們能夠制定準確的戰略。而且，他不僅僅只在黑魔法防禦術有研究，對於魔藥的知識、戰局分析、追蹤能力也非常得透析了解，他懂得比任何人都多。或許他的名字不是最響亮的，但他絕對是最厲害的！這我可以用性命保證！」

    學生們面面相覷。

    「我記得…他就是那個在大戰裡抓到光明會很重要的人物，說服他倒戈的巴里‧艾倫對吧？」團體中站在後面的人先是開口。

    「就是他！」沃利說「那個重要人物是喬治‧哈克尼斯，巴里叔把他抓到阿茲卡班好幾次，那一次讓魔法部獲得了突襲日期的情報。」

    「我聽說他追蹤黑巫師的能力連高手也甘拜下風，不只是在巫師大戰裡，好幾個被通緝幾年的黑巫師都是他逮到的。」

    「有好幾個被塵封的案子也是他破的。」六年級的女孩追加「我媽是為他工作了，她說他們每天都忙到要吐血，不知道艾倫先生是從哪得來那麼多線索，但很值得。」

    「我喜歡他，每次看他發言都讓人覺得他很沉穩，而且成熟，就好像他的歷練早已寫過一生。」

    「你記得他曾經來學校演講過一次嗎？那一次他—」

    讚美的聲音漸漸感染眾人，有些人甚至談起了他們以前蒐集的巴里巫師卡套裝—沃利有三套，一套他放在寢室的床頭桌，另外兩套放在安全的家裡，後來出了周年版他也收集了三套，甚至他還有全世界只有三張的珍藏版。

    **_成了！_** 沃利得意洋洋地在心底歡呼。不是他對克拉克部長不敬，或想貶低迪克的養父，但沒人比巴里叔還要更厲害！更酷！更好！更棒！

    哈哈—！

    「說到巫師大戰的英雄…」帶著高歌曲調高帽的女孩說「有人還記得日瓦一役嗎？那時黑巫師佔領城堡，把城裡的人當作人質，不准魔法部輕舉亂動，然後哈爾‧喬丹不畏危險，獨自一人潛入城堡，成功地解救所有的人質—那是我最喜歡的故事。」

    「是啊，那真的酷斃了！我是說，他就這樣梅林的殺進去，梅林的擊敗敵人，梅林的走出來，真梅林的帥級了！」

    「還有黛安娜！我姑姑跟我說過，她好幾次都是一個人殺進了數百個敵人陣中，靠著她強大的力量以一擋百，她散發的凌氣宛如刀刃班，沒人膽敢傷到她一根寒毛，讓他們這些在後面支援的人能跟著她勇往直前。」某個壯碩的男孩說。

    「聽說她戰鬥時的樣子很美，充滿著自信，強悍…我真希望有機會能看一次。」

    「你這麼一說我想起來了，亞瑟跟黛安娜不是有次是一起合作嗎？一人負責陸上，一人負責海上，來一個前後包夾，將光明會的餘黨環環包住，看書上說場景非常壯觀，地表在震動，海洋升起。」另一個人說。

    「我記得在戰役中人魚一族也幫了忙，而就是亞瑟說服人魚站在他們那邊的，前任部長不是有說過嗎？“如果不是亞瑟穩住了海上的動靜，我們未必能贏下戰爭”。」

    「別忘記奧利弗‧昆恩的超神準準頭，他從沒失準過，總是能在第一次的攻擊就擊倒敵人，甚至，他的魔法能一分不差地瞄準到幾公里遠的敵人！有一次的衝突就是靠他的遠距離攻擊把具有威脅的巫師擊倒。」

    「你說的沒錯，雖然偶爾能在新聞上看見他的糗事，但我還是很喜歡他，如果有最喜歡的傲羅，我一定投他」

    「我要投黛安娜！我喜歡她好久了，她是我一輩子的目標！」

    「如果有最酷跟最喜歡的，非哈爾莫屬了，梅林啊，我真希望有天可以拿到他的簽名。」

    「我投馬龍，我喜歡用腦袋打架的人。」

    「我想我會投巴里跟奧利，我無法決定要選誰…嗯，奧利—不，巴里—不不，我還是不知道選誰…我該怎麼辦？」

    「怎麼沒人投亞瑟？告訴你們，他帥極了，尤其是當他招喚海浪時—」

    「部長！我願意用我全部的票都投給部長！」

    一說起十六年前的第三次巫師大戰，學生們變得亢奮，一個個搶著說出自己最喜歡的傲羅，他們津津樂道地談論聽到的英雄故事。對於當時身陷在大戰之中的人來說，或許只是很短的時間，他們忘卻不了的永久記憶，但對於這些孩子來說，那是非常遙遠的過去，一段邪不勝正的傳奇。

    十六年前的第三次的巫師大戰你可以說是傳奇，也可以說是悲劇。當時黑巫師組成了有史以來最巨大的組織—光明會，幾乎所有魔法部通緝的巫師都是組織的一員，他們對魔法界發動攻擊，想要統治魔法界，受害、死亡、失蹤的巫師難以估計。魔法部節節敗退，傲羅傷亡更是嚴重，即便有像史萊德‧威爾遜、約翰‧瓊恩等優異的傲羅站在前線，還是無法扭轉人數上的劣勢。後來，更發生了一件重創魔法部的事，一名他們信任的傲羅塔爾‧塞尼斯托背叛他們，將情報帶到光明會，戰敗是可以預見的結局。

    在情勢最惡劣的時候，一直單獨行動的馬龍加入了傲羅，戰局似乎有些起色，但還是不足以與敵方一戰，馬龍建議部長徵招還是學生的克拉克、黛安娜、巴里、哈爾、亞瑟、奧利弗六人，這樣的意見自然受到極大的質疑，所有人都覺得馬龍瘋了，如果訓練有素的傲羅都無法挽回戰況，一群毫無經驗、年輕毛躁的巫師又怎麼能做得到？他等同於是把一群無辜的青少年送上死刑台。

    然而，現實的殘酷已經沒有辦法讓他們思考道德問題，當時的部長接受馬龍的建議，他發布了緊急召集令，包含馬龍建議的六名巫師，甚至徵招了各校成績優異的七年級學生。

    出乎部長預料的是，這六名年輕的巫師竟創下了不可思議的奇蹟，本來處在弱勢的魔法部，在他們的加入後，宛如注入了一劑強心針，漸漸扳回戰局。他們不若剛踏進戰場的新生，反而像是沙場老將，沉穩地定下戰略，迅速地執行。他們更不畏生死，無數次帶領魔法部贏得勝利，尤其是克拉克，他那深不見底的魔力一次又一次擊敗敵人，讓他的敵人畏懼，穩定隊友的軍心。

    巫師大戰持續了將近一年，卻在這些巫師的加入下，短短三個月讓戰爭劃下句點。六名巫師受到了最崇高的敬意，他們被視為此場戰役的關鍵，以及創下奇蹟的英雄。

    **_話題什麼時候變成了巫師大戰？_** 沃利皺眉。 ** _我們不是正在聊巴里叔有多棒嗎？_**

 他有種不好的預感。

「但是，我們是在投最厲害的傲羅。」不知道誰這麼說。

    室內陷入了冗長的緘默之中。

    「…我還是覺得部長最厲害。」有人這麼說。

    「我也是。」

    「是馬龍校長—要我說幾遍都行，就是馬龍校長。」

    「不，是部長！」

    「當然是我們的校長了，這還需要問嗎？」

    學生們絲毫沒有意願改變對於自己英雄的支持，再次為了克拉克部長與馬龍校長吵了起來。

    不—不，不！事情不該這樣的！

    他看見迪克從沙發上坐起來，雙眼困惑地望向他這個方向。

    「迪克，迪克—」沃利呼喚他，衝到了他旁邊「你全世界最厲害的傲羅是誰？是巴里叔，對吧？對吧？」

    迪克眨眼。

    「…克拉克部長吧。」他回答。

    喔不—！

    「你怎麼能這麼說？你今年夏天才吃了巴里叔買給我們冰淇淋，你怎麼能背叛他的信任？」沃利痛心疾首地說。

    「非常確定巴里請我們吃冰淇淋不是為了拿到最厲害巫師的頭銜，也非常確定巴里不在乎。」迪克聳肩「我喜歡巴里，他很聰明，懂得東西又多，謙虛，從不自大，又很穩重—跟某人完全不一樣。」

    「那為什麼不選巴里叔？」

    「因為…我滿喜歡克拉克部長帶來的改變，不論是他當校長時，還是部長時。」

    「你就是忘恩負義！」沃利指控「吐出來，把冰淇淋吐出來。」他拍打迪克的背。

    當然迪克是沒有吐出來還他，這樣的後果就是平白無辜遭遇好幾個小時沃利的憂鬱攻擊。沃利則是因為沒能讓自己最尊敬的巴里叔榮登最厲害巫師的寶座，鬱鬱寡歡了一整天。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「現在不是悠閒吃早餐的時候。我們必須盡快擬定出計畫，做出反擊。」在餐桌前，沃利嚴肅地說道。

    他想了一整個晚上，終於在早晨得出結論。這事滋事重大，連碰都沒碰一口他的早餐。

    迪克手中的燕麥才正要進入他的口中，他張大了嘴巴，眼珠子轉動，動作不禁停頓了一下，才把麥片放進嘴裡。

    「什麼計畫？」迪克問「希望你記得，上一次你這麼說的時候，給我們帶來了災難。」

    沃利不理他，迪克跟他的嘴皮子對沃利不管用。

    「巴里叔。」他嘟起了嘴，一點都不高興，一點都不「他們都不知道巴里叔的厲害，有些人甚至不知道巴里叔做的其他事，我們一定得想辦法挽回巴里叔的聲譽。」

    「呃…很…偉大的目標…？」迪克不確定地說，發出尷尬的笑聲「你剛才說的“我們”應該不包含—」

    沃利一瞪。

    「—當我沒說。」

    迪克嘆了口氣。

    「你確實有意識到他們談到巴里是用“英雄”兩個字吧？」他問「沒人說巴里不厲害或不值得尊敬，你不用擴大解讀。」

    沃利還是不理他，迪克與他的上百個的辯解對沃利不管用。

    「我還是不敢相信你竟然背叛巴里叔。」沃利不滿地說，他很肯定迪克在這兩人相處的時間是巴里遠多過於部長。

    還有，在沃利送給他一組巫師套卡時，迪克也是默默收下，現在他竟然出爾反爾？他開始考慮要把套卡回收回來了，那可是他辛辛苦苦蒐集的，他才不要給騙徒！

    「呃……」

    「你知道，輸給馬龍校長就算了，現在巴里叔還輸給部長？」沃利難以置信地說「你怎麼這麼殘忍？」

    迪克似乎是不知道怎麼回應了，他搓揉太陽穴，接著無奈低下頭，安安靜靜地繼續嚥下他的燕麥。

    解救迪克的救星在五分鐘後抵達，在那之前，沃利已經鉅細靡遺地暢談他的“挽回巴里叔汙名計畫”。

    「這裡還有位置給我們嗎？」一個他們都相當熟悉的聲音詢問。

    沃利在抬頭前就知道是誰了，臉上帶著桀傲不遜微笑的羅伊站在迪克旁邊，卡爾德也在，臉上露出淺淺的微笑。

    「你們回來了！」沃利欣喜地說。

    他跟迪克趕緊讓出位置給他們兩個。

    有傲羅資格的羅伊在九月中旬就沒回到學校，而去魔法部實習的卡爾德則是在十一月時離開，在這段時間裡，他們只有用信件交流，沃利還真有點高興能見到他的朋友們，讓他在這一瞬間忘記了計畫的事。

    「我寧可不回來。」羅伊啐聲道，在迪克旁坐下「我不需要那些毫無用處的教育，那只是浪費我的時間。」

    「可是你幾乎沒怎麼回來啊。」迪克說。

    「是啊，夥計，你已經比我們好很多了，你還能參與傲羅的工作，我們就只能看著報紙羨慕。」沃利同意。

    羅伊哼聲。

    「我想這樣的制度已經是最好的結果了。」卡爾德說。

    「卡爾，別連你也開始贊同那群渾蛋。」羅伊說「最好？最糟還差不多。」

    「你如果今年沒畢業的話，他們會拿走你的傲羅資格對吧？」迪克問。

    「敗壞的制度。」羅伊持續使用他的哼聲作為不滿的證明。

    「還是夠好了。梅林啊，要是我能跟傲羅共同作戰一天，我做夢都會笑。」沃利說。

    「對，他真的會。」

    「夥計。」沃利用手推了一下迪克。

    一般的成為傲羅的途徑是通過考試，照常裡講，只有學習完魔法課程才能參加考試，羅伊是沒有資格，但早在十六年前的巫師大戰就立下了另一個例外。

    在當時的活下來的六名年輕巫師，都還只是十七、八歲的青少年而已，卻已經讓魔法界對他們優異的表現留下深刻的印象，加上當時的傲羅人數吃緊，魔法部決定在沒有考試，沒有畢業的情況下讓他們成為傲羅，這樣的制度油然而生—只要是有所功績，被魔法部認可的七年級生，即便還在學，亦可直接加入傲羅，而不需要通過考試。

    當和平的日子延續一段時間，這樣的制度開始有反彈的聲音出現，議會的保守派反對讓未成年的學生成為傲羅，當時的時空背景不容許他們反對，但之後的他們認為戰爭已過，不應該在特設例外。然而，保守派沒料想的是，傲羅的人數長年以來的消耗遠遠不足擴張，直到現在，傲羅的缺額依舊無法補齊，因此新進派仍認為例外有存在的必要，雙方為此僵持不下。

    最終，克拉克部長與雙方協商，達成的共識是不廢除例外制度，但必須讓七年級生以實習名義跟在一名資深的傲羅身邊學習，並且必須在同年畢業，才讓爭議落幕。

    套用羅伊的話，像他這樣的人就是共識之後的“受害者”。

    「你已經證明了你的實力，這只是一個形式。」卡爾德寬慰羅伊。

    「傲羅的實習如何？」迪克問卡爾德。

    「實習的經驗十分珍貴，我受益良多。」卡爾德謹慎地回答。

    「你們是在旁邊觀看而已，還是他們讓你們實踐？」迪克又問。

    「我們只接觸簡單的案子。」卡爾德簡短地說「雖然我渴望像我們的朋友一樣，盡快證明我的能力，但時間還未到。」

    「只是這樣？」

    「是的，我的朋友。」

    迪克看起來對於這樣的回答很不滿意，但沒有多問。沃利奇怪地看了眼迪克，對方在餐桌底下用腳輕輕推了一下他的大腿。

    **_不知道迪克發現了什麼。_** 沃利好奇得要命，但他也收到了迪克的訊息。

    「對了，羅伊，我的紀念品呢？」沃利轉移話題，雙手伸向羅伊。

    「我說過我不會幫你買紀念品。」羅伊煩躁地說，但羅伊就是羅伊，他嘔氣，翻了翻白眼，還是把他一旁的袋子扔給沃利「下不為例。」

    沃利歡呼，拉下袋子，露出袋裡的小型金字塔模型，他推向迪克，跟對方炫耀。

    「嘿，為什麼沃利拿能到他的紀念品，我就拿不到我的答案？」迪克轉向羅伊，抗議道。

    「迪克，我再說一次，想都別想。」羅伊說，開始為自己裝添食物「你該停止打探別人的隱私。」

    「太—不公平了。」迪克故作悲嘆萬分。

    羅伊這次沒心軟，一口吃下塗了奶油的法式麵包，卡爾德保持著他的淺笑，但沒有對眼前的食物動手。

    沃利玩弄起新拿到的紀念品，哇喔，這東西還會噴發火星。他玩著玩著，覺得有些困，猛然想起來他一整晚沒睡的原因。

    「我想到一個很重要的問題…」沃利說。

    迪克扶住額頭，說了“喔，不，又來了”，並且轉向羅伊跟卡爾德，對他們用力地搖頭。

    走開，迪克。

    「你們覺得最厲害的傲羅是誰？」沃利問。

    「我認為最厲害的傲羅是我的導師，亞瑟。」卡爾德彬彬有禮地說，他的聲音透露出對導師的景仰。

    「但是—」沃利開口。

    「他教會了我很多知識，我的人魚語也是他教導的。當他盛怒時，海臣服在他之下，我無法想像有比他更為厲害的巫師。」

    沃利吞下本來要說的話。

    「那你呢，羅伊？」沃利轉移目標「你也是認為最厲害的傲羅是你的導師嗎？」

    「奧利還沒到能稱呼“最”的程度。」羅伊不屑地說「還有，他不是我導師，他只是剛好教了我幾樣魔法。」

    但他也沒有說他認為的對象是誰。

    沒得到想要的答案，沃利噘嘴，計畫的執行不容再延遲！他收起金字塔模型，抓起他的背包，站起來。

    「我們該走了，之後再聊，羅伊，卡爾德。」他說，接著對迪克點頭「迪克，我們走。」

    「我覺得我在這裡挺好的。」顯然那個想法不怎麼吸引他的好友。

    沃利乾脆地跨出座位，走到迪克的後面，對方警戒地盯著他瞧，他抓起迪克的後領，就要拖著走。

    他清楚看見迪克悄悄地用口型送出“救命”的訊息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利發誓以後不在友誼廳的地板上睡覺。

    他的背、骨頭、腰在他睜開雙眼的瞬間，爭先恐後地大肆抗議，疼痛漫延全身。即便有地毯鋪在底下，在長時間抵在堅硬的地板上，似乎還是無法保護他的身體。

    他要寫在備忘錄上—絕對不要睡在地板上，除非你想一早醒來發現自己有多像個老人。

    他沒在旁邊找到迪克，於是他左看右看，不知道什麼時候，他的好友已經跑到有點距離外的沙發上，以向下趴著的姿勢睡著。

    **_我們剛才在做什麼？_** 沃利精神還有些恍惚，一時間想不起來為什麼他們會睡在友誼廳裡，而不是在溫暖、柔軟的床上。為什麼迪克也在這裡？他們剛才幹了什麼？

    更無法讓人理解的是，為什麼迪克睡在那麼舒服的地方，他就睡在硬得像石頭的地方？

    他的目光逐漸掃過他的周遭。有個紙盒，好的…裡面裝著…數個圓形紅色徽章，沒有圖案，或是字體—這些玩意在這裡做什麼？還有幾個徽章散在地上，同樣是紅色為底色，不同的是，上面寫著“巴里‧艾倫最棒”的字體，並且在下一秒轉變成“全世界最酷的傲羅”。

    **_喔。對了。他怎麼會忘了？_**

    他的大腦連接起幾小時前的記憶，他跟迪克坐在這裡擺弄這些徽章。

    為了他的天才計畫，他們通宵熬夜，討論徽章的設計，弄出幾個實驗品。他打算組一個他叔叔的後援會，讓每個會員都戴上這個。他老早就想弄一個了，但一直到前天他才深刻體驗到後援會存在的重要性跟緊急性。

    他的徽章還沒定下設計方案，他們還得搞定讓字體變動的魔咒，那不是很容易。他還想再加點聲音，歡呼巴里叔的名字，或是閃爍字體，射出光艷。他們還討論了宣傳單，他們絕對要設計出一個任何人看了都想入會的標語，可以的話，他還想重新剪輯巴里叔叔的英雄傳奇故事—簡而言之，他們還有很多事情沒有完成。

    他小心翼翼地把徽章放回盒子裡，走到迪克旁邊，把盒子放在桌子上。他凝視迪克的睡臉，思考著是否該把對方叫起來。

    友誼廳裡很昏暗，只有壁爐裡散發微弱的火光，靜靜地映照黑暗，餘燼發出細小的聲響。現在可能才不到四點。

    沃利打了個哆嗦，今晚有點冷。

    他走回自己的寢室，拿走自己床上兩條毯子，再走了回來，一條毯子蓋在迪克的背上，一條批在自己身上。好多了，如果有杯熱可可會更好，也許他可以溜去廚房弄杯來？

    他又望向迪克。

    想想看，如果他的好友醒來後，看見沃利手上有一杯熱呼呼的可可，而自己沒有，他就會後悔自己沒醒著。

    **_我真是天才。_** 沃利相當心動。

    事不遲疑，他立刻採取行動，先是把盒子放在迪克的旁邊，以免其他渾球拿走—哈，哈，迪克該聽聽這個笑話—然後走向出口。

    就在這個時候，胖女士的畫敞開，光線灑進室內，阿提米斯走了進來。

    在無法預期的情況下，他們的眼睛對上了。

    「嗨？」沃利先採取行動。

    「…你好，沃利。」阿提米斯愣了一下才回覆道，她的視線偷偷地瞥向女生寢室的門口。

    「今晚真是—」

    「我要去睡了。」她突兀地打斷沃利，但又急急忙忙地說「我是說…我累了，我需要睡眠。」

    「那…晚安？」

    「晚安。」

    阿提米斯飛也似地邁開腳步，走上女生寢室。

    沃利滿腦子疑惑，想不通本來在鏡子裡他們還好好的，一回到學校為什麼對方卻開始閃避他們。

    「我開始在想…我那句玩笑是對的了。」他聽見在他身後的迪克充滿睏意的聲音說道。

    沃利回過頭，看見迪克已經坐起身，頭髮亂翹，睡眼惺忪地揉著自己的眼睛，連打了好幾次哈欠。

    「你是說阿提米斯現在躲著我們是我的錯？」沃利問。

    「正確來—哈啊—她只有在躲你，我想。」。

    「為什麼？」

    「不知道。」

    沃利噘嘴。

    「那感覺真糟，我又沒做什麼…」

    「嗯…」

    迪克似乎沒怎麼認真在聽，他維持著半起身的姿勢，雙眼闔上，身體搖搖晃晃，隨時就要躺回去的感覺。

    放在他旁邊的盒子越來越接近沙發的邊緣，眼看著就要掉下去。

    「迪克！」沃利忍不住驚呼，衝到沙發解救徽章「小心點！」

    迪克睜開眼睛，看了看沃利，又看了看他手裡的盒子。

    「你知—知道，」迪克又打了哈欠「我們可以有更重—」他在看到沃利的表情後改口「—其他事情等著我們去做，像是失蹤案的調查，還有變形術的練習，或是讀書會。」

    「你是在說巴里叔的事一點都不重要嗎？」

    「沒。白癡。沃利。它們。重要。」他用單字簡短說完。

    「但巴里叔更重要！」

    「我。放棄。你。大石頭。」

    迪克說完，抓起毯子倒回去睡。沃利悶哼，移動他的腳步。

    「你要去哪？」迪克閉著眼睛問。

    「泡熱可可。」

    「嗯哼，也幫我泡一杯。」

    沃利本來要說“不要，睡你的覺，迪克”，但話還沒說出口，他就改變主意了。

    「那就幫我保護好徽章。」他把盒子放在迪克的胸膛上「不准讓他掉到地上，等我回來看到上面沾到任何一點灰塵，你就別想要熱可可了。」

    迪克抬起頭，注視著盒子，看了好久，眼睛忽然一亮。

    沃利下意識地退了一步，要知道每次迪克這個反應就代表他想到了什麼孩子氣的主意，不小的機率倒大楣的是沃利。

    「沃利，沃利。」迪克愉悅地說，幾乎是跳著坐起來。

    看！

    「跪下來。」他一臉高深莫測的模樣令沃利更加擔憂。

    「為什麼？」

    「跪下來你就知道了。」迪克從盒子裡拿起一個徽章，對著沃利笑「跪下—單膝跪下。」

    沃利沒有行動。

    「沃利—」迪克幾乎是唱的。

    好吧好吧，如果他的自尊因此受到永久性的傷害，記得提醒他以後不要再相信迪克的任何無辜笑容。

    他單膝下跪。

    迪克收起娛樂的笑容，換上嚴肅的表情。他背部挺直，高舉著徽章，好像是什麼神聖的儀式似的。

    「我，理查‧約翰‧格雷森，在此宣布沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特為巴里粉絲團—」

    **_是巴里‧艾倫後援會！_** 沃利在心底糾正。粉絲團聽起來就像什麼小孩子的遊戲，那兩者差別可大了。

    「—的粉絲會會長，他將誓以至誠，不論終生長短，犧牲奉獻他的一生，永不背叛。」

    他莊重地把徽章別在沃利衣服的胸口處，手指輕輕地壓在上面。

    火光打在迪克的左側臉龐，影子吞沒了他另一半的臉，陰影加深了他的輪廓，使他看起來少了稚氣，多了莊嚴。

    時間宛如不再走動，沃利差點忘記要眨眼。

    「現在，你可以起身了，沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特。」迪克點頭，做出一個像是為高權貴的人做出的手勢。

    火焰劈啪作響，是他們之間唯一的聲響，清脆而清晰。火焰在搖晃，影子在晃動，安靜的，寂靜的，沉默的。

    沃利跪在原地，遲遲沒有站起來。

    …哇。

    那感覺—剛剛那是—他剛才是不是…？

    —哇喔。

    **_酷。_**

    「夥計，那是什麼？聽起來好酷。」沃利頓時感覺到一股重量，就像是重責大任降臨到他的肩膀，一切變得是如此得神聖、不可侵犯，充滿榮耀。

    他撫摸著胸口的徽章，感覺驕傲。

    「好像是國王頒發勳章給騎士的儀式。」迪克說「可惜我沒有權杖，不然會更真實。」

    「我喜歡。」沃利咧嘴一笑。

    迪克露出得意的微笑，好像在說“我當然知道，不然你以為呢”。

    「那麼…」沃利伸手拿了另一枚徽章，接著把手搭在迪克肩上，跟迪克互換位置「迪克，換你，跪下。」

    迪克眨了幾下眼。

    「……沃利，在你誤會—不，在你讓事情成真前，我先告訴你，我並沒有打算加入巴里粉絲團。」他說。

    **_什麼？_**

    「什麼？那我的副會長怎麼辦？」沃利驚恐地問。

    「我怎麼會知道？」迪克比他更驚恐「而且我哪時候說我要當副會長了？你的字典裡就沒有自由意志嗎？」

    「你在開玩笑，對吧？拜託告訴我你在說笑。」

    「當然不是。」

    沃利打量著對方。

    「你不會讓你最好的兄弟一個人面對困境的，對不對？」他可憐兮兮地說「我一個人怎麼辦？」

    「我不是在幫你搞定粉絲團的事了嗎？趁現在我挑明了，我只幫你幫到你粉絲團建起來後，剩下的就是你跟你團員的事。」

    「可、可是—就算後援會建起來了，我們還有好多事情要做，我缺乏人手—」

    「只要有人加入粉絲團，你就有人手了，再說，他們絕對會比我還要熱情，你們可以聚在一起成天聊巴里的英勇事蹟，互相吹噓誰擁有巴里的相關商品更多，那不是很不錯嗎？」迪克挑眉「至於我？我只是個不虔誠的粉絲而已。」

    「但是—但是—」

    沃利結結巴巴，不知道該說什麼。

    「但是沒有你我怎麼辦？」

    「沒有我。」

    「但是—」

    「少來，沃利。」

    不管怎麼樣，迪克還是讓他在他的衣服上別了徽章。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    後援會的招募並不算順利。

    不，不是因為他們的徽章不夠好，告訴你，他們做得好極了，簡直完美無缺。他們最終把宣傳標語與徽章結合，將徽章設計成由六個小圓環繞成一個大圓的形狀，每個圓之間微微相交，讓中間中空。“巴里是最棒的”的句子在六個圓中循環，每到一段時間，六個小圓上就會浮現不同象徵的巴里代表物，以及巴里作戰的英姿，並且合唱莫里‧艾德為第三次巫師大戰的英雄寫下的曲子—他本來想加上他自創的歌，被迪克慎重地否定了。

    所有人愛死他們的徽章了，一看到徽章就興奮地叫起來，頻頻問他們怎麼做到的，還有人問能不能幫忙訂製—這傢伙真失禮！他才不會背叛巴里叔，休想—然而，在聽到要不要加入後援會時，超過一半的人都婉拒了，有些人說會考慮看看，所以他用來裝徽章的盒子還是沒少幾個。順帶一提，他兩個損友跟卡爾德、羅伊都拒絕了他。

    目前後援會的會員還是只有他跟迪克—是的，他成功說服迪克在他找到十個成員前，當掛名的副會長—後來有一兩個表達加入的意願，但以沃利的眼光來看，他們根本不及格，他們連巴里叔什麼時候獲得傲羅資格都不知道！

    他不想隨隨便便就讓人加入他的後援會，比起人數，他更重視真誠，特別是在迪克的徽章儀式之後，他對於後援會就更加拘謹。雖然他很確定迪克只是心血來潮，但那個誓言，那一瞬間的氣氛，都讓他深深地陷了進去，如果他是用湊人數的心態，那無疑是對巴里叔的誣衊。

    『你需要放低標準。』迪克曾對他這麼說過。

    『給他們一點機會。』在沃利抗議放低標準根本是一種侮辱人的說法時，他改口『不是所有人都跟巴里從小就認識他，更別提相處，你得他們一點時間跟機會去認識巴里。』

    『那不是你組粉絲團的理由嗎？』

    沃利花了很長的時間去跟迪克解釋粉絲團與後援會的差別，所以，當時的他完全沒有認真去思考迪克的話。

    現在看來，迪克的話不無道理，或許他該給別人一點機會，畢竟他被稱呼—自稱，迪克總是這麼嘲笑他—是“專家”不是沒有道理的，何況他最初的想法確實只是想讓更多人了解到巴里的事蹟，他需要先挑起別人的興趣，才能讓他們了解。

    但要怎麼做呢？他還是不想隨隨便便就把後援會的徽章給別人，起碼不是在沒有觀察期的情況下，不過他能從挑起興趣這點做起。

    當他坐在空蕩蕩的教室裡，思考這個深奧的問題跟做法時，梅根打開門，雪積在她的肩膀跟頭頂上。

    她走進來，迅速地將門關緊，接著，她將雪撥掉。

    「喔，抱歉，我以為裡面沒人。」梅根看見裡面還有人，摀住自己的嘴，連忙道歉。

    但她沒注意到這個人是沃利，等到她停止道歉，她的視線才真正集中在沃利身上

    「沃利？」

    「哈囉，梅根，好久不見。」沃利微笑，向對方招了招手「外面很冷吧？我看見你身上的雪了，這就是為什麼我不待在中庭或湖邊。只要多待在那裏一秒，我的鼻子大概就會跟我說再見。」

    「我打擾你了嗎？」梅根問「如果你需要使用，我就—」

    「不，不用顧慮我，我沒有那麼需要私人空間，我只是坐在這裡沉思人生的重大問題而已。」

    他再三保證他不在意，才讓梅根相信他，遠離門口。

    「今天康納不在？」

    「是的，他…在黛娜教授那裡。」梅根的笑容依舊親切「那你呢？迪克沒跟你在一起？」

    「拉文克勞正在魁地奇練習，我想還要再一個小時半才會結束。」

    「我以為你會在外面等他的。」梅根找了沃利附近的椅子坐下「你們不是都等對方結束練習，一起回來嗎？」

    「不一定，我不會每次都閒成那樣，再說了，今天太冷了，我想要待在暖和點的地方。」沃利想了一下，補充道「就算我真的要等他，我也要等到他們結束時再去，反正迪克有不會亂跑—等等，我錯了，他會亂跑—嗯…如果我要找他，我再提早去等他好了。」

    「你真貼心。」梅根淺笑。

    **_真希望迪克也能聽聽這句話。_** 沃利想，然後停止再亂跑。

    「對了，妳為什麼來這裡？」他問。

    「我想找個安靜的地方讀書，我知道圖書館是最適合的地方，但我不是很喜歡圖書館的環境，有點太…安靜。」

    「我完全同意妳，他們真該在圖書館放點音樂的。」沃利點頭「而且那裡太拘束了，不能吃東西，不能聊天，不能大笑，不能玩遊戲，它根本把作為人最大的幾項樂趣都奪走了。」

    「我想在圖書館玩遊戲不太好？」梅根隱晦地表達意見。

    「妳看，那就是我喜歡友誼廳勝過圖書館的原因—歡樂。」

    「我想是吧。」她微微歪頭「我們赫奇帕奇的友誼廳經常會有鼓聲，我很喜歡那些曲調，它們總是讓人的心靈沉澱下來。」

    「聽起來很棒，格蘭分多的友誼廳最多的是大吼大叫的鬼叫聲，吵到我們的幽靈都叫我們為要睡覺的人著想。」

    「那聽起來也很棒，我喜歡聽人們說話的聲音。」

    梅根回以微笑。即便沃利已經沒有追她的打算，可他對梅根的好感不減，他喜歡她的友善。

    **_說起來，我還沒怎麼問過赫奇帕奇的人。_** 沃利想起後援會。由於他移動的範圍大多都在格蘭分多與拉文克勞的地盤，所以就算他逢人就問，他也不太有機會問到赫奇帕奇。

    斯萊哲林就算了，當然，他寧願被爆尾町蝦追著跑，也不想多靠近那群人一步。

    梅根在桌上放了一本厚重的書，字體密密麻麻，全都擠在一起，寫那本書的巫師一定很喜歡折磨別人。沃利覺得那本書的編排方式有點眼熟。

    「梅根，你覺得最厲害的傲羅是誰？」沃利開口詢問他每遇到一個人就問的問題。

    「約翰‧瓊斯。」梅根想都沒多想就說，她的聲音是喜悅的「他是我叔叔—他還是教我變形術的人，他的變形跟偽裝真的很厲害！」

    **_又一個導師情懷。_** 沃利悶悶地想，這是最難回心轉意，也是最忠誠的情感，看看卡爾德就知道了。

    約翰‧瓊恩，是一名很有名的資深傲羅，他最著名的是他完美的偽裝術與變形術，他通常是潛入敵方的臥底，獲得魔法部需要的資訊。

    他也是巫師大戰的存活者，巴里叔叔說過他剛成為傲羅時，受到對方不少幫助，因為這點，沃利對這名巫師也頗有好感，沒想到梅根就是他的姪女。

    他本來想順著話題繼續聊下去，交流一些雙方叔叔的故事，但他看見梅根已經將注意力放到書本上，他想這不是個很好聊天的時間。

    **_最好別打擾她。_** 沃利想。

    沃利乖乖安靜下來，過了幾分鐘，他開始拿捏著是否該回友誼廳，免得吵到梅根，他不太有自信能忍耐沉默。或者，他該乾脆去找迪克，一起偷溜去霍格莫德買奶油啤酒什麼的，但是今天好冷啊，雪都積到膝蓋了。

    他安靜地站起來，準備對梅根道別，結果看見對方正對著書本緊鎖眉頭，搓揉自己的手臂，目光有些飄移，顯得有些焦躁。

    基於好奇，他歪著頭看那是什麼書—《中等魔藥學—從理論學習實踐》，安德森‧羅勒寫的，他不意外梅根的反應，他曾看過一次，不是很喜歡那本書，太過死板。

    「有地方不懂嗎？」沃利問「我能給你答案。」

    梅根抬起頭，猶豫了一下，把書微微推向沃利。

    「我看不懂這個地方…」

    「我看看—」

    _“活地獄湯劑的調配材料是納希莎球根、苦艾針、缬草、瞌睡豆，最古老的配分會加上些許的月牙草，若我們按照洛德理論，多加一湯匙的龍肝粉末能去除掉臭味，然而，這會導致魔藥的效果更糟，因此—”_

    很好，這本書就跟他記憶中的一樣老古董，除了學說以外，還是學說，根本沒有自己的理論，他懷疑這個作者到底有沒有親自實驗看看。

    「你不需要想得這麼困難，這本書你需要看第一句話就好了，其它除非你有興趣實驗，否則你可以不用理會。」沃利說，把書推回梅根。

    「真的嗎？」梅根鬆了口氣「我以為我需要把這些都背下來。」

    「誰推薦你這本書的，梅根？」

    「沒人，我只是在雜誌上的廣告頁看到，我想這能幫助我更了解實際演練。我很不會調配藥水…」梅根嘆口氣「就算有說明放在前面，我還是會調配失敗…我不明白，我明明都在是照著書上寫的去做，到底是哪裡做錯了？」

    「嗯…魔藥是很深奧的學問，除了步驟外，室內的溫度、材料的保持度、火的溫度都會影響到最後調配出來的藥水，所以即便你完全照個書本去做，還是會出現偏差。」

    梅根更沮喪了。

    「我想我一輩子都學不會怎麼調配藥水了…就連黑魔法防禦術也是，我好幾次都無法施法成功，不論怎麼練習結果都一樣。」

    他好像在哪裡才看過這副死氣沉沉，信心全無的模樣。

    「妳也收到了測驗結果？」沃利想到了。

    梅根難過地點頭，因不安而捏著自己的手。

    「除了變形術以外，我只有幾項科目拿到及格，其他都在及格以下，特別是魔藥學跟黑魔法防禦學。」梅根說。

    「別那麼沮喪，那只是一次小測驗，妳可能只是失常了，下次會更好的。」沃利安慰她。

    「嗯……」梅根沮喪地垂下頭「但我成績從入學就不好，我從沒拿到E過，一年級時我還勉強能跟上進度，但之後漸漸地就落後，我去年差點被留級。」

    「妳只是需要多一點的實務練習。妳也知道，書本上的知識不代表一切。」

    「我正在努力，但是…」

    「有個人陪妳效果會更好，我跟迪克經常會找時間一起練習，然後指出對方的問題所在，那還滿有效的。」

    **_除了變形學。_** 沃利想。他們的變形學該怎麼辦？

    「康納跟我會一起讀書跟練習，但是…似乎效果不是很好，我們兩個的成績都不是很好。」

    沃利想到在鏡子裡他百般教康納時的挫敗。呃…好吧。

    「但是康納的奇獸飼育學非常好！」梅根雙手一拍，臉上的陰霾一掃而空「羅露教授很欣賞他，她說很期待以後在魔法部的奇獸管控部門看到他。」

    「那妳呢？我記得妳說除了變形術以外，那代表妳的變形術很不錯吧？」沃利試著想讓那份自信轉移到梅根自己身上。

    「嗯，我從小就很擅長變形術，我每次都能拿到O，我想這是我唯一不需要準備的科目。」

    「你的變形學是O？」

    「是的。」梅根有些不好意思，但她的微笑還是流露出自信。

    梅林的鬍子—真的有人能在那玩意拿到O？

    「妳怎麼做到的？」沃利驚呼「我跟迪克那科爛死了，就算我們練了上百遍還是在及格邊緣掙扎。」

    「很簡單，你只需要多想像就行了。」

     梅根轉為熱情，她示範了一次，把附近桌子上的大釜變成了精緻的玻璃製品。梅林啊。

    沃利將玻璃製品拿起來，雕刻極為精緻，每一細節毫不馬虎，他記得教授說過越是完美的變形術，物品就越精緻。

    「那真的沒那麼難，我能教你們。」梅根說。

    「真的嗎？」

    「真的。你剛才也教了我魔藥學，我想我該回報。」梅根微笑「你們想要變什麼？讓豪豬變成針，還是讓樹木變成手錶，還是你們想要讓物品從小變大？這會比較難一點，但我想你們很快就能學會了！」

    沃利回憶這次的測驗題目，是要讓桌子變成茶壺，於是他張開嘴巴，就要回答，但他打住，他想到更好的主意。

    「梅根，我有個點子。」

    「是的？」

    「我想我們可以組一個讀書會，我可以教你們魔藥學，迪克能教我們黑魔法防禦術，你能教我們變形術，我們能互相教對方，各自發揮所長，各取所需。」

    梅根愣了一下，接著豁然開朗。

    「那個點子聽起來很棒—」她跟著興奮起來，但也帶著擔憂「但我會不會太占用你們的時間？我是說，我對那兩個科目真的很不在行…」

    「才不會—何況妳能答應的話對我們來說才是幫了大忙，我們真的需要一個變形術專家來指導我們，妳只要別嫌棄我們慧根不足就好。」沃利笑道「我是說，我們對那一科真的很不在行。」

    那讓梅根笑了。

    迪克絕對會很高興的，他一直叨念著與其弄什麼後援會，不如去組讀書會，這下他能讓迪克閉嘴了。沒錯，閉嘴，迪克。

    「那個…沃利？」過一會，梅根小心翼翼地開口。

    「怎麼了？」他有點擔心梅根要反悔。

    「康納也能來嗎？」梅根問「我想這能幫助他…如果你們奇獸學需要協助，康納一定樂意幫忙。」

    雖然以沃利一面的立場，他早就不需要上奇獸學了，不過迪克倒是今年才修，即便他沒聽過迪克講過碰到困難，但或許哪天他需要，誰知道。

    而且，以沃利另一面的立場，越多人對他來說是最好不過了。

    「我想迪克會需要的。」沃利咧嘴一笑。

    梅根的肩膀放鬆下來，說了聲謝謝。

    **_不，謝謝妳。_** 沃利想。

    這一下解決了很多問題：第一、他們都能解決自己的課業問題；第二、迪克想要讀書會，沃利就給他一個讀書會；第三、沃利想要後援會，但他的後援會需要時間，就像迪克說的，他得讓人先提起興趣，他可以先從讀書會開始。

    慢慢地接近對方，慢慢地熟稔起來，慢慢地讓對方了解巴里叔叔，最後，在慢慢地把人拉近他的後援會裡，完美！

    雖然這是他剛剛想到的，但他發現他愛死了這個新的計畫，誰說每次計畫都一定要事先準備好？

    他真是天才！天才般的天才計畫！

    哈哈哈哈—！

    該去找迪克，把這好消息告訴對方了。

 

 

 

 

 

註一：

我覺得應該解釋一下HP裡分數制度（取自wiki）

合格成績

O - 傑出（可以繼續參加超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程）

E - 良好（通常可以繼續參加超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程）

A- 及格（偶爾能夠繼續參加超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程）

不合格成績

P- 差（可能需要重修課程）

D- 很差

T - 極差

HP的考試分兩個，一個為普通巫術等級測驗（簡稱普等巫測，縮寫為O.L.Ws）及超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗課程（簡稱超勞巫測，縮寫為N.E.W.Ts）。

前者是五年級學生需要參加的一種分科考試，由巫師考試管理局負責管理。學生在特定普等巫測科目中所取得的分數將決定他或她在接下來的一年裡能夠繼續學習這一門課程。

後者為七年級學生所參加的考試，是申請傲羅培訓的標準之一，要求至少通過五門巫測，成績不得低於E，並且必須通過魔藥學、黑魔法防禦術、符咒學、變形學考試。

註二：喬治‧哈克尼斯為迴力鏢隊長。

註三：塔爾‧塞尼斯托為黃燈俠。


	14. 聖誕節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach、咽炎

    **_不不不不—這不是真的—_**

    沃利盤腿坐在柔軟的床鋪上，厚重的棉被掀開了一半，僅僅蓋住他赤裸的腳踝。

    寢室裡只能聽見他室友的打鼾聲，以及貓頭鷹們發出的咕咕聲，在寂寥的室內格外響亮。今晚的月光皎潔明亮，提供沃利足夠的光源。

    他手中拿著一封信，眼珠子死死盯著信上令人難以接受的內容，而在床上，還有另一封已經被拆封的信。夏洛特與他叔叔的貓頭鷹在一旁歇息，悠然自若地盯著他瞧。

    沃利反覆看那封信好幾次，捏了自己的臉龐幾次，再三確認這一切不是出自他的幻想或惡夢。他想不到比“噩耗”更好的字眼，這封信來自於他的媽媽，前大半主要是詢問他的近況，聊聊家裡的日常話題，並要沃利不要惹事，到這裡都沒什麼，他父母就是這麼愛操心，就好像哪天他們回到家，就會收到他們的兒子炸掉了學校的廁所似的，他敢說即便這封信他爸沒署名，但肯定少不了他在一旁多嘴。

    有問題的是最後一段：他們希望沃利今年回家過聖誕節。

    霍格沃茨的學生在聖誕假期期間，能自行決定搭上火車返家，抑或者留在學校裡過節。以往，他都是回家過的，他媽會準備平常想都別想的大餐，他爸則會對家規放鬆標準，他最喜歡的巴里叔跟艾瑞絲姑姑會一同來訪，此外，那幾天也是在一整學年之中，他少數能跟迪克相處的寶貴時間，他每年都盼望這天的到來。

    唯一的例外是去年，他選擇跟迪克留在學校，一起嘗試霍格沃茨式的聖誕節，他一向好奇聖誕布丁裡的幸運幣帶來災難的校園傳說是不是真的。他爸媽沒怎麼反對，只是要他別帶壞別人家的孩子—說真的，什麼？他要怎麼帶壞一個比他還壞的人？拜託，他們真正該擔心的是迪克那個小惡魔帶壞他們的孩子！

    沃利今年原本打算比照辦理，因此他早早就寫信知會他爸媽，也早早獲得同意，所以他萬萬沒想到會在假期的前一個禮拜收到信，告訴他他爸那邊的遠房親戚會來拜訪，需要他回家一趟。

    知道這代表什麼嗎？代表他即將錯過了迪克給的生日禮物！全世界最棒的樂團就要到他們學校，他能夠親眼看見他們，搞不好還能拿到簽名，結果就因為一個他沒見過幾次面的親戚，即將失去這樣大好的機會？

    這太荒謬了！

    他連寫信拒絕都不能，他很確定他只要寫個“不”字，接下來他就會收到咆哮信，把他轟回家，他以前收過一次，他一點都不想再來一遍。

    就是—不。

    **_迪克真該幫我評評理！_** 沃利忿忿地想。他等了這麼久的禮物現在什麼也沒了！而且—而且—

    那不是他唯一擔憂的事。

    他望向床上的另一封信。

    這封信也沒帶來多好的消息，他幾天前寄給巴里叔，詢問他聖誕節會不會來他家，得到的是委婉否定的答案，從這回答他判斷魔法部非常忙碌，而同樣身為傲羅的馬龍教授—也就是迪克的監護人，很可能無法如他向迪克保證的那樣在節慶結束前回到學校。

    沃利嘆氣，收起信件，看再多次都不能改變信上的內容。

    為什麼他的親戚非得挑今年？

    他知道迪克會留在學校，等待他的監護人現身，不管他如何宣稱他不期待馬龍教授會放下工作，他的行為已經說明一切，他還是會期待，而期待帶來失落。

    沃利打從心底希望馬龍教授能守住諾言，他永遠也忘不了他們還小的時候，迪克面對布魯斯的失約有多難過，雖然隨著年齡的增長，迪克就越少表現出來。

    然而，現在看來，有很高的機率，迪克的期待會落空，就他的認知裡，那個人絕對不會為了一個聖誕節而拋下工作。如果說，他的叔叔是工作狂，那麼那個人就是工作狂的模範，巴里叔還會盡量擠出時間，但沃利從沒在那個家看過對方幾次，更別提今年聖誕節連他叔叔都忙到回不了家。

    他真的不想離開迪克，聖誕節是家人團聚的日子。他知道他無法取代迪克家人—他也不想—但他想他的陪伴多少能減緩孤獨帶來的痛苦，即便只有一點也好。

    沃利其實有些不滿馬龍教授，他是迪克的家人，卻沒辦法在三百六十五天中喬出那麼一點時間？但理性告訴他，他如果對馬龍教授生氣，他等同於對巴里叔生氣，因為他的叔叔偶爾會因工作推延他答應沃利的事，沃利不怪他，他之所以想當傲羅，是因為看見他叔叔全心投入工作的模樣，他景仰那樣的他。

    何況，沃利自己也失約了，他跟迪克說好一起大鬧聖誕晚會的，他該怎麼跟迪克講呢？迪克一定會很不開心，對他失望。

    夏洛特輕啄了他的手。

    「你想要留在學校替我陪迪克嗎？」沃利看著牠。

    夏洛特只是咕咕叫了兩聲，用嘴巴拉著沃利的衣袖。

    「你的主人正煩惱到頭腦發疼，你卻滿腦子只惦記食物？」沃利皺眉。他叔叔的貓頭鷹還乖巧得待在原地，沉穩地看著他倆，真希望他的寵物能多學著點。

    夏洛特拉得更大力。為了他袖子著想，沃利伸長了手，將床頭櫃的肉乾餵給夏洛特，後者喜孜孜地大快朵頤。

    沃利也給了另一隻貓頭鷹一片，對方先是輕輕啄了一下沃利的手，接著叼起肉乾，優雅地小口吃下。

    相反的，他家的貓頭鷹還自己從床頭櫃多抓了兩條肉乾，然後飛到沃利的腿上，窩在那裡狼吞虎嚥。

    **_該怎麼辦呢？_** 沃利順過夏洛特背上的毛，睡意全無，陷入了苦思之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克承認他有些失望。

    在沃利告訴他今年不能留在學校過聖誕節時，他確實升起一陣失落感，但他不打算太過難過，甚言絕望—之類的，這沒什麼，他這麼告訴自己，不過是今年聖誕節他們不會一起過而已。

    只是可惜了他千辛萬苦準備的生日禮物，這稱得上是他最期待的一個項目，看見沃利興奮得跳來跳去，哼哼唱唱，並拉著他大肆讚揚樂團，一刻都閒不下來，好似怕人不知道他有多愛這份禮物。

    也可惜了他們的聖誕計畫。聖誕假期的期間，多數的學生都會選擇回家，因此這個時候的城堡幾乎空無一人，他們不需要在半夜躲躲藏藏找秘密通道、尋寶，只需要躲過一兩個留校的級長，比如卡爾德，因此他們早就規劃好這兩個禮拜的探險地點。

    而這一切都即將泡湯，有些可惜，但不是大事，真的，他才不會像那個躺在他床上唉聲嘆氣，像是聖誕節大餐被取消似的人一樣，渾身散發出悲傷的氣息。

    他聽見沃利嘆了一口又長又怨的氣。

    「沃利。」

    「這太不公平了。」

    「別。」

    「我在暑假的時候就告訴他們，說了我會在學校過聖誕節，他們明明答應了，我還確認了好幾萬次—好吧，可能沒到好幾萬次，但是我起碼說了十次！他們怎麼可以沒問過我的意見，就用一封信把我叫回去？」

    **_好吧，再來一次。_** 迪克翻了翻白眼。 ** _為什麼不呢？_**

    「你遠房親戚的來訪肯定也讓你爸媽措手不及，所以別太怪罪他們，何況有這樣一次家族團族的機會也不錯。」他像背教課書般地復誦他已經說了好幾次的話。

    「我跟他們說過晚會的表演嘉賓是動物尾巴，他們怎麼會沒意識到在那天待在聖誕節有多麼重要？我等聖誕節等了好—久，好不容易剩一個禮拜，我的夢想就要實現了，現在好了，我的夢想就這麼毀了！」

    **_是啊，因為你有上萬個夢想，隨時隨地都會被毀。_** 迪克想。

    「我會幫你好好看他們的，沃利，你之後可以在我的記憶球裡重溫幾次。」

    「我現在就能告訴你，我的遠房親戚一定是一群討厭鬼，我正式地討厭他們。」

    就像前幾次一樣，沃利壓根沒把心思放在迪克說的話，只是自顧自地說下去，不過迪克相當樂意對方這樣做，他只需要準備同樣的話就能應付沃利，多好，省得他還要在沃利每抱怨一次，就要想新的台詞。

    迪克落得輕鬆，一邊分神敷衍沃利，一邊將地上的衣物摺好。在地上散落的衣飾、物品有些是沃利的，有些是迪克的，另一邊放著沃利的行李箱，裡面已經有不少他好友整理好要帶回家的物品。

    在迪克將衣物都摺好，襪子也配對好時，沃利還沒結束他關於公平不公平的演講。

    好了，他開始膩了。

    「—我真的不懂，這真的超級不公平，我認—」

    「沃利！」迪克大叫。

    第一次沃利沒停下來，他試了第二次，更大聲了點，好不容易換來沃利一個眼神，對方滿臉困惑，不明白自己說錯什麼。

    「首先，在你繼續嘮叨前，你還記得你只剩三天的時間可以整理行李嗎？再來，要回家的是你，為什麼只有我一個人在弄你的行李？最後，為什麼你整理行李會是在我的寢室進行？」

    「呃……」沃利愣了一下「我已經整理得差不多了，三天綽綽有餘？反正你剛好也在？因為我有些東西在這？」

    「用問題回答問題不算回答。」

    「我已經整理得差不多了，三天綽綽有餘。反正你剛好也在。我有些東西在這。」

    「懶鬼。」迪克笑他，用手輕輕打了沃利的小腿「起來，懶鬼，你再拖下去，給你三個月你都整理不好行李。」

    「我明明在過來前就整理得差不多了，為什麼你一副都是你在幫我，而我只是躺在這張床上偷懶？再說，就算我偷懶，我還有個“迪克道具”會幫我。」

    「是啊是啊，這個“迪克道具”正盤算著要跳上床上，把床上的大懶鬼踢下床，讓他可以好好振作。」

    「不，你才不會。」

    「不是我，是“迪克道具”。」

    沃利又將頭從床上拉起來，瞅了好幾眼迪克，好似在看他是不是認真的。

    **_你可以試試。_** 迪克露出一個無害的笑容。

    沃利賭氣得倒了回去，張開四肢，一副“有種你來”的模樣。

    **_你要求的。_** 迪克悶哼。

    他爬上床，低著頭，俯視著沃利。

    「我不想回去。」沃利悶聲道，十足耍盡小孩脾氣。

    「然後？你決定要故意記錯發車時間？」

    「我不想回去。」沃利又說了一次，好像這樣就會改變什麼。

    「你要回去。你的父母在等你回家，還有你的遠房親戚。」迪克見沃利不說話，他蹲下身「少來，沃利，別假裝你不想你父母，幾個禮拜前你才在喊著你想念你媽做的燉牛肉。」

    「那是兩回事。」

    沃利翻了個身，過一會兒，又翻了回來，面對迪克，他的雙眼直視著迪克的眼底。

    「你都沒生氣。」他說。

    「我為什麼要生氣？」

    「你是個十三歲的幼稚小鬼頭。」

    迪克挑眉。

    「除了年齡比我大以外，你有哪一點能夠作為比我成熟的特徵？你或許沒發現，但那點才是最悲哀的地方。」

    沃利不開心地哼聲。

    「說真的，為什麼我要生氣？」迪克問。

    「因為你十三歲，而且你很不成熟。」

    **_我應該生氣，因為我十三歲，而且不成熟？_** 迪克完全無法弄清楚這裡頭的邏輯。

    「我給你兩個選項：停止打啞謎，直接了斷地說清楚，或者讓“迪克道具”逼你說。」迪克說「為什麼我是小孩子就該生氣？」

    「因為—」

    沃利的聲音越來越小，迪克靠近了點還是聽不到，於是他又問了一次對方說了什麼。

    沃利凝視著他，噘起了嘴。

    「我們本來說好一起過聖誕節的。」沃利說，他的語氣帶著一種莫名的頑固。

    「所以…？」

    「我失約了。」

    迪克眨眼。

    「我失約了，可你一點都沒生氣。」沃利說。

    「好…吧。」迪克懵懵懂懂地點頭「還是不懂這個跟我的年紀什麼關係。」

    沃利凝視著他，沉默了會，接著坐了起來，將頭轉向迪克。

    「你以前不高興時，都會直接動手動腳，不然乾脆生悶氣，才不會像擺出理解的態度，還若無其事地幫我解釋。」沃利說「你才不過十三歲，平常總是喜歡拿別人當玩具耍，嘴又討厭得要命，一點都不沉穩，為什麼要假裝自己很成熟？」

    「我沒有裝成熟。」迪克說，但沃利不信「而且我也沒有生氣—沃利，你又不是故意失約，我沒必要為了這點生氣，何況，我們也沒有那麼嚴謹地說好，這連約定都稱不上。」

    「那—」

    沃利張開嘴巴，嘎然而止。他深深皺了眉，憋著嘴，不論他口中的那番話是什麼，他都決定收回去。

    「反正我不要我的好友對我顧忌這麼多。」沃利環起胸「如果你對我失望，你就大發脾氣，罵我白癡，或者大白癡—什麼都好，就是不要一副那沒什麼大不了的樣子。」

    迪克不知道該說什麼，他不記得他特別去做什麼，更精確來說，他根本搞不清楚沃利想要表達什麼。

    **_沃利在擔心。_** 迪克感覺得到。

    「只有你才會因為對方沒生氣而生氣。」他只好這麼說。

    「那又怎麼樣？咬我啊。」

    沃利看起來已經不氣鼓鼓的，而多了沮喪。

    「你每次都這樣。」他低聲說道。

    「什麼意思？」

    沃利又不說話了。

    「我是真的不覺得生氣。失望—有點，難過—或許，但是不到生氣。」迪克遲疑而緩慢地開口，不確定這是沃利想要的答案。

    沃利懷疑地打量他。

    「好吧。」迪克呼出氣「沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特，我正式宣布你是個不守信用的大白癡，開心了？」

    對方瞇起眼睛，最終哼了一聲。

    「我才不是大白癡。」他咕噥道，走下床，把迪克剛才整理好的衣物看也不看地塞進行李箱裡。

    迪克也離開床，坐在沃利對面，拿起地上幾個沃利可能會想帶回家的物品，比如書、紀念品—戰利品，沃利喜歡這麼稱呼，把它們遞給沃利，給對方決定要不要放進箱子裡。除此之外，還有一些沃利堆積在他這的垃圾—不管沃利怎麼宣稱瓶蓋是寶物，在他眼底就是垃圾—他趁沃利沒注意時，壓在衣服底下。

    東西不多，他們只花了四十分鐘就整理好沃利的行李，另外多花了二十分鐘把地上的東西放回原位。

    「都裝進你的箱子裡了吧？」迪克問，坐在床上，雙腳晃動。

    「差不多。」沃利盯著行李箱，思考著。

    「忘了把你不存在的成熟放進去？」迪克笑道。

    沃利望向迪克，又將行李箱打開。

    「我想我忘了要帶你。」沃利說「快點，迪克，進來，我就差你這一樣就打包好了。」

    他放聲大笑，但是在看到沃利認真的表情時，他的笑容僵住。

    「不是玩笑？」

    「是玩笑。」可沃利嚴肅的模樣不是這麼說的。

    沃利蓋上行李箱，鎖上帶子。

    「我只是在想你可以跟我一起回家，我爸媽肯定會很開心看到你。」

    「然後？」

    「沒有然後。」迪克等了一會，沃利咬住下唇「我不想要把你一個人扔在這裡，讓你獨自一個人面對聖誕節。」

    「你沒有扔我在這，意外發生了，記得嗎？」

    「一樣的意思。」

    「你沒有。」迪克堅持「這就是你在擔心的？我一個人過聖誕節？」

    沃利沒說話，於是迪克笑了。

    「沃利，城堡裡可不是只有我一個人，每年起碼會有五十個學生留在學校，這離“一個人”的定義有點遠。還有，是什麼讓你覺得我會因為我一個人過節慶而放聲大哭？」

    「你會寂寞。」沃利說，他的語氣中沒有嘲諷，沒有反駁，只是—實話。

    「想你嗎？不。」

    「你會。」

    「你是什麼？我肚子裡的蛔蟲？」

    「你就是會。」

    「好，有點吧，但我很好，沃利，我只是—」

    「韋恩莊園呢？我打賭阿爾弗雷德會很樂意幫你準備大餐，扮演聖誕老人。」

    「阿爾弗雷德去找他的女兒了，他不會在莊園裡，我也不想打亂他的計畫。」

    他看見沃利舔著嘴唇。

    「你認為他不會來，對吧？」迪克平靜地問。

    「你認為呢？」沃利一說完就後悔了，他揉著後腦杓「不是，我不是要這麼說，我是—聽著，我前幾天收到巴里叔的回信，我想魔法部通通被下了禁回家令，所以你—」

    「他不會來。」他毫無感情地打斷沃利「我知道。」

    迪克在沃利找到言語說服他前制止他。

    「我知道。」他說。

    他示意這個話題結束了。他知道沃利要問什麼：“那你為什麼還留在這裡？”，而迪克不想思考答案。

    沃利看了看行李箱，又看了看迪克。

    「你確定你不進來嗎？」

    然後迪克如沃利願做了一件非常孩子氣的行為—用手肘撞了沃利的肚子。

   

 

 

 

 

 

    在聖誕假期的前一個禮拜，許多的教授早已放棄授課，而是讓他們自習，學生們也因為假期的到來，無心專注在課業上，聊天的聊天，打鬧的打鬧，如果經過教室，就能聽見門裡傳來的喧嘩聲。

    在最後一周是如此，更不用提最後一堂，所有的學生已經徹底地解放心智，迪克與沃利最後一堂是藥草學，正好是格蘭分多與拉文克勞的共同科目。格蘭分多的學生在史密斯教授宣布自習後，就沒有任何一個人留在座位上了，他們組了兩隊魁地奇球隊，互相對抗，用揉在一團的紙當作球，用椅子搭起了得分大門。拉文克勞的學生雖然不想像格蘭分多一樣放縱，卻也不是很坐得住，有些學生在一旁看格蘭分多比賽，為其中一方加油，有些則是聚在一起聊天。

    迪克算是兩種都有的人，他與芭芭拉、札塔娜坐在一旁，一邊聊天，一邊看格蘭分多的內部大戰。

    「你們兩個都整理好行李了？」迪克問，今年芭芭拉與札塔娜也都會回家過假期。

    「早就整理好了—但老實說，也沒多少東西要整理，我們二十天後就要回來，大部分的東西還是留在寢室比較方便。」芭芭拉說，她的眼睛盯著戰局「不錯的傳球。」

    「我也一樣。」札塔娜說完，輕輕地嘆口氣「我有點不太想回去。我很想我爸，但是…」

    芭芭拉把手放在札塔娜肩上。

    「老問題？」迪克問。

    「對。」札塔娜苦笑「我們還是在爭執打擊手的問題，或許我們面對面討論會有進展，可……我爸很固執，我有預感我們會整個假期都在爭吵。我不想每次我們相處時，都在爭執，我希望…我們有一次能夠單純地聊天。」

    「他會改變主意的。」芭芭拉安慰她。

    「希望吧。」

    「他會的。」迪克說「我相信妳能夠說服他。」

    「迪克說的對，小札，相信你的溝通技巧。而且，如果我那固執老爸都能被說服了，妳爸絕對也會的。」芭芭拉說。

    「謝了。」札塔娜勾出淺笑，臉上的陰霾少了點。

    「我們等待妳的好消息—即便沒有，我們都很樂意給妳擁抱。」迪克微笑。

    「沒錯。」芭芭拉贊同道

    緊接著，芭芭拉把焦點放到了迪克身上。

    「話說回來，迪克，你不打算回家嗎？」她問迪克「韋恩先生應該很希望你回家過節吧？」

    他提醒自己得非常小心得處理這個問題，他的朋友之中，沒人知道布魯斯跟馬龍教授是同一個人，只有沃利知道。

    芭芭拉與札塔娜都是直覺敏銳的類型，她們不會放過一絲蹤跡。

    「布魯斯今年要參加慈善舞會—在麻瓜世界。」不過度探究真實的話，這是真的。

    布魯斯每年都會用韋恩的名義舉辦慈善舞會，韋恩在麻瓜世界所代表的意義是地產大亨。二十多年前韋恩夫婦死於一個詭異的街頭搶案，警方的官方說法是“槍擊”，他們沒對外說明的是，韋恩夫婦身上別說槍傷，連一點外傷都沒有，他們的小兒子繼承了家族事業，並積極投入慈善事業，為小鎮帶來繁榮—這是麻瓜眼中的布魯斯‧韋恩。

    只不過麻瓜們不知道的是，出現在大眾面前的布魯斯‧韋恩幾乎都是布魯斯化身出來的形象魔法，真正的他埋首於魔法部與霍格沃茨，分身乏術。

    迪克沒興趣回家跟假象相處，平常聯絡對方時面對的是畫像已經夠糟了。

    「你不參加嗎？」札塔娜問。

    「我討厭舞會，而且我一向不參加布魯斯舉辦的舞會。」迪克聳肩。

    他聽見身後傳來歡呼聲，將視線轉回比賽裡，沃利一次成功的射門，高舉雙手，與自己的隊友擊掌，臉上泛出得意的光芒。

    「舞會爛透了。」他補充。

    沃利注意到他的視線，對著他揮手，嘴裡大吼著什麼，但周遭太吵了，掩蓋掉他的聲音。

    「我—不—要—！你們連金探子都沒有，我才不打追球手的位置！」即便迪克扯著喉嚨大吼，還是無法壓過周遭的雜音。

    沃利對著他說了什麼，他猜是“膽小鬼”，又回到比賽。

    他將頭轉回去，結果看到芭芭拉與札塔娜互看了對方一眼。

    「有什麼問題嗎？」

    「你確定你真的沒問題？」札塔娜的語氣裡帶著些微的擔憂。

    迪克愣了一秒才意會過來。

    「等等，等等，妳們不是跟沃利擔心一樣的事，認為我留校會寂寞而死—拜託告訴我不是這樣。」迪克難以置信地說。

    「沃利也在擔心？很好，我們的方向是對的。」芭芭拉說。

    他送給芭芭拉一個“你開我玩笑嗎”的眼神。

    「天啊…世上一個沃利‧維斯特就夠了，現在我要面對三個沃利？」迪克扶住額頭「太好了。」他喃喃道。

    「有什麼不好？你愛死了。」芭芭拉的聲音滿滿的歡笑。

    「我們只是擔心你。」札塔娜說。

    「我想我夠獨立到可以照顧自己，不會因為幾天城堡鬧空城就失心瘋，何況不說其他學生也在，羅伊跟卡爾德都會留在學校，我想我再怎麼樣都不至於變得孤單一人。」

    「嗯…那不是我們擔心的。」札塔娜不太自在地揉著手臂。

    「那妳們擔心什麼？」

    札塔娜閉緊嘴巴，顯然沒有意願回答問題，迪克知道札塔娜一旦打定主意就不會改變。

    於是他轉向芭芭拉。

    「小芭，我不會因為寂寞而死掉，我又不是兔子。」迪克試探。

    「這跟你自主不自主沒有關係。」芭芭拉說「而是…」

    她欲言又止。

    「芭芭拉，認識妳這麼多年，我必須誠實告訴妳，妳並不適合扮演委婉的角色。」

    「好吧。」她抿住了嘴巴「之前你…」她停頓「算了，當我沒說。」

    他沒機會問了，下課鐘聲響起，給了他的兩個好友留下曖昧不明的疑問，轉移話題的機會，在他能夠再問一次前，芭芭拉與札塔娜已經一溜煙地跑走。

    **_她們是什麼意思？_** 迪克不免皺起眉頭。

    「為什麼你一臉“沃利又搞了什麼”的表情？」沃利走了過來，一身臭汗，滿臉漲紅。

    黑色的披風被他粿在手臂上，白色的襯衫被汗水沾濕，裸色的膚色隱隱約約透出來。他的紅色髮尾沾著汗水，從太陽穴順著臉龐流下。

    他嚷嚷著“好累好累”，在迪克的旁邊撲通地坐下。

    「不錯的比喻。」迪克斜斜一笑「你終於願意站在我的角度思考了。」

    「啊哈，我只是開玩笑的，這下被我抓到了—我就知道你都暗自貶低我的名聲！」

    「別擔心，在你面前我從不會吝嗇貶低你。」迪克把沃利的紅色毛衣扔給對方。

    沃利拉起自己的衣領，放開後，衣領慢慢粘回他的皮膚，他把紅色毛衣扔回給迪克，這次多扔了披風。

    「我好累，幫我拿。」他開心地露出大大的笑容。傻里傻氣的。

    **_而小芭她們還認為我是那個過分依賴沃利的人。_** 迪克翻了白眼，看在沃利的笑容夠傻的份上，沒跟他計較。

    在假期前的最後一個晚上，他們像往常那樣過，等沃利沖完澡，去餐廳吃晚餐，睡前的一小段時間在格蘭分多的友誼廳玩了五輪的巫師棋，迪克大獲全勝，沃利不服輸地認定不公平的起跑點是他輸掉的理由。最後，他帶著愉悅的心情上床睡覺。

    如果沒有沃利跟芭芭拉他們對他的自主能力提出質疑的話，他可能會因為懶得走回拉文克勞塔而霸佔沃利的床，或許他們會在那個晚上大玩枕頭戰，或是聊天，直到他們兩人累到睡著，但既然有人認為迪克欠缺獨立的能力，他就絕對不會給予他們堅定那個想法的證明。

    他預估下次他睜開眼，是在沃利搭上火車後，但他錯了，沃利可不是那種會不說“再見”就離開的人。

    沃利把他叫醒時，他的腦袋還處在半睡半醒的狀態。

    他精神恍惚地看著把他叫醒的人，雙眼焦點難以聚集，只能看見一團黑影。黑影又搖了他一次。

    「我要搭火車了。」聲音是沃利的人說。

    「下個暑假見？」迪克搖頭晃腦，困得幾乎睜不開眼。

    「二十天後見。」沃利糾正「夥計，你是昨晚沒睡嗎？」

    **_沒睡…什麼？_** 迪克恍神地想。誰在說話？

    他放棄。

    他倒回去，把被子覆蓋住他整個身體，感覺溫暖包裹住他。

    「我把這個大象裝扮成我的樣子，你可以把這個當作是我。」

    在墜入睡夢前，他彷彿聽到像是沃利的聲音這麼說。然後，他徹底地失去意識。

    下一次他完全清醒過來時，沃利來找他的記憶他首先歸類為一場夢，再來注意到床頭櫃上沃利送他的大象，戴上了紅色的假髮，疏成沃利的中分髮型，還細心地穿上格蘭分多的制服，這才相信不是夢。

    他環顧他的四周，整個寢室都空了，只剩下安靜與寒冷的空氣。窗外一眼望去是白茫茫的雪景，透明的窗戶凝結雪花。

    他溜下床。

    聖誕假期的第一天用堆雪人來當作開頭會很不錯，幸運的話，他能逮到人玩打雪戰。

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克發現這樣的日子還不賴，雖然第一天他熟悉的朋友都不在時，他還不太適應，但他很快就學會調適。

    今年登記留在學校的有四十六個，比去年少了七個，整座城堡空蕩蕩的，跟空城沒什麼兩樣，走廊一片死寂，就算為了因應聖誕節，有馬龍校長對盔甲施了在人經過時歌唱耶誕頌歌的魔法，仍抵擋不住寂靜的浪潮，甚至連畫框都比往常安分，緘默地做自己的事。

    餐廳的桌子只剩下一張，四個學院的學生並用，十二棵高聳的聖誕樹裝飾在四面牆，依舊無法填滿寬廣的空間，只是讓擺放在中間的桌子顯得突兀，並且孤寂。以往總是鬧哄哄的聲響宛如成為過去，只有細聲細語、碰撞桌子的敲擊聲，還有餐具碰撞的聲音，在餐廳中迴盪。

    迪克滿享受這樣的氣氛，至少，他到餐廳時不必再費功夫找位置，也不會被旁邊的人打到手，踩到腳，走廊上不需要擠過人群，不需要特地挑安靜的地方，隨便一個地方都能當作閱覽室。

    去年他跟沃利的時間都花在玩耍上了，把城堡視為一個巨大的玩具箱，到處冒險，不過今年少了沃利，迪克自然就沒這麼做了，畢竟有些樂趣是一個人享受不到的。

    這幾天，他不是去找卡爾德、羅伊玩牌和巫師棋，到格蘭分多串門子，就是跟同學院的朋友研讀學業，或是聚在一起玩益智遊戲，再不然就是自己找個地方讀課外書籍，他的閱讀清單一年下來已經累積至二十三本，一個月他都未必能讀完一本，在這一個禮拜的時間內，他就看完十本。

    特意提出來可能有些幼稚，但他想要強調，他說過他能夠安排好自己的。到目前為止，他過得很好，很充實，很愉快，他坦承沒有沃利的陪伴，少了他的室友、好友，有些無聊跟寂寞，但排解它們並不難。

    就像他說的，那不至於要他的命。

    再說，他跟沃利每天有事沒事就會用雙面鏡呼喚對方，不論是否有重要的事，沃利就為了他靈機一動覺得他穿大紅色的外套很好看而呼喚他，問他怎麼想這點小事煩了他一個小時，讓他不遑多讓地在半夜叫醒沃利，要他記得睡覺。

    比起他感到無聊，沃利的生活顯然比他還要無趣，他呼叫迪克的次數，遠比迪克的還要多，沃利開頭的第一句千篇一律是“我好無聊”，偶爾伴隨著“要是你在這就好了”，發牢騷說他不知道要幹嘛，即使迪克清楚聽到沃利媽媽大叫沃利去清地精。

    偶爾，沃利會頻頻詢問迪克的狀況，迪克如實回答他，他卻顯得不太滿意，不斷用引導式的問題，彷彿索求一個對的回應。

    在聖誕節的前一天，迪克早早上床，今天他也過得很充沛。在他已經好端端地在床上躺好時，他瞥見雙面鏡的光，掙扎了會，又爬起來去拿雙面鏡。

    「我終於忙完了。」沃利一臉累癱了「我今天一整天都被我爸媽指使來指使去的，要準備明天的食材，家裡的布置，還有我爸經典冷笑話橋段—啊我不想說了，累死我了。」

    說得好像是有人逼他說似的。

    「怪不得你今天特別安靜。」迪克拿著雙面鏡，縮回棉被裡「我還以為你終於意識到你有多煩人，總算學會閉嘴了。」

    「才不，我閉嘴會少了多少樂趣，有多少女孩會傷心？」

    「讓我幫你算算看—零…零…零…還是零個。」

    「看來你的數學只能拿到T。」沃利裝模作樣地搖頭「你今天過得怎麼樣，夥計？又一個拉文克勞式的放鬆方法？不是我愛諷刺你們，但是迪克，你們拉文克勞真的—」

    「事實上，除了早上以外，我今天一整天都在格蘭分多，所以你該說的是，“我們格蘭分多”。然後，我今天過得很好，我得知了不少你在一、二年級的情報，收穫良多的一天。」

    沃利的表情變得謹慎。

    「他們跟你說了什麼？」他問。

    「你說呢？」迪克不安好心眼地微笑。

    「不論他們說了什麼，他們都在說謊，不要相信他們—他們都是滔天大禍的大騙子！」沃利趕緊說。

    「關於你會幹蠢事嗎？對，我相信。」

    沃利哼聲。

    「我要沒收我給你的聖誕禮物。」他宣布「你沒有禮物了！」

    「隨便你，反正你給的一定不是什麼好東西。」

    果不其然，這句話刺激到了沃利。

    「誰說我準備的是爛東西？那可是萬中選一的超棒禮物—你等著看我給你選的聖誕禮物！」沃利挺起胸，得意地說。

    迪克竊笑。

    「我敢打賭我的禮物比你好。」他說。

    「賭了。」沃利立刻說「我要一組魔藥用具，最新出來的那組。」

    迪克微微愣住。他為沃利準備的禮物就是那一套魔藥用具，早在沃利反覆翻閱雜誌上的魔藥用具廣告時，他就決定好禮物了。

    他想了一下。他有什麼損失嗎？

    沒有。

    「行。我要新的羽毛蘸水筆，已經絕版的那款，而且我要深藍色。」迪克說。

    沃利眨了眨眼，最後表情堅定地點頭。

    「好，放馬過來！我要你承認我就是比你了解我還要了解你！」

    「不可能。我比較了解你。」

    迪克調整頭的位置，陷進了枕頭裡。他半瞇著眼，昏昏沉沉的。快要睡著。

    「慢著，迪克，等我，等我一下，我也要睡—不准比我早睡！」他聽見鏡子那一頭傳來拼拼碰碰的聲響，聽起來沃利正在跑向自己的床。

    「來不及了。」迪克閉上眼。

    碰碰聲消失，變成細瑣的叩、叩聲及摩擦的聲音，到了後來，聲響都不見了。

    「迪克？」沃利輕呼。

    「我睡著了。」

    沃利反常地很安靜。

    「我明天會隨身帶鏡子在身上，所以你想要找我的話，隨時都能叫我—我是指，要是你覺得你需要我的話。」

    迪克睜開雙眼，他看著沃利，沒有大聲嘲笑沃利自戀，少自大，他才不會需要對方。

    明天，布魯斯承諾會回來。

    「晚安。」迪克說。

    「晚安。」沃利說，短暫地遲疑「明天見。」

    隔天，他一大早就醒了，他本來想要多睡一點，但他的生理時間背叛了他，叛逆了一次。他乾脆起床，反正只是多出一小段時間。

    **_十七個小時。_** 迪克看了眼時鐘，現在大約七點。

    他在床腳邊找到他的聖誕禮物，層層堆疊出一個小山丘。可惜沃利不在，不然他們可以比較一下誰的禮物多，去年迪克贏了。

    迪克拿起最上層的小包裹，包裝得整潔、工整，放置在上面的卡片上字體端正，僅僅寫著一行字：

_“聖誕快樂，迪克。_

_布魯斯”_

    很有布魯斯的風格。

    布魯斯一般都會事先跟迪克確認他想要的禮物，所以迪克在打開前就會知道禮物是什麼。

    他不禁想到，寄送禮物的是他本人，還是阿爾弗雷德。以前，布魯斯的禮物都是放在他的旁邊，讓他一睜開眼就能看見，他以為那是他的監護人半夜時偷偷回來放的，他還暗自罵自己不該睡著的，後來在十歲的那年聖誕節，他強迫自己醒著，才發現聖誕老人一直以來都是阿爾弗雷德。

    **_別想了。_** 迪克搖頭。

    迪克拆開包裹，裡面是如他所願的幻象書，只要在空白書頁上寫上名詞，就會浮現那個詞的幻影。

    他暫時放到了一旁，繼續拆禮物。芭芭拉送給他訂製成他的光輪2000模樣的拆信刀，作工精緻，連尾端細部的木頭條紋都刻得相當仔細。札塔娜送了魔杖維修工具，並且附上詳細的使用說明書。羅伊的禮物是《兩百種魁地奇比賽戰略》，卡爾德的則是卡菲利飛努隊的旗幟。

    其餘的禮物有四分之三來自於拉文克勞的朋友，許多的物品跟課業息息相關，比如能集中精神的眼鏡、反覆背誦符文的小冊子等等，也有很多人給他一堆糖果、巧克力蛙、全口味豆、蛋糕等，他看著那堆甜食，有點不知所措，他再怎麼喜歡甜食，也不可能吃得完，他盤算能不能放到沃利回來後。

    另外四分之一是格蘭分多的朋友，沃利的好友吉米跟馬修合送他隱形墨水，馬爾跟其他格蘭分多魁地奇隊員送了他金探子模型，在信中感謝他在沃利歸隊上出了一份力，還“好心”地整理一份能夠挽回情人的訣竅—迪克把那一份研究想也不想扔進了垃圾桶裡—其他多是娛樂性的物品，他最喜歡的是惡作劇商品六組合。

    終於，沃利的禮物是最後一個，被放置在最下面，他很快就知道為什麼，那是一個比其他禮物還要大三倍的盒子，用鮮艷的大紅色包裝紙裝飾，用紅色緞帶捆著。

    沃利在裡面放了什麼？

    他小心翼翼地拿起來，出乎他的意料很輕，與他的外表著著實實地名不符實，他懷疑沃利會那麼幼稚。

    結果沃利就是那麼幼稚，拆掉了包裝紙，盒子一打開是另一個小一號的盒子，再打開，又是一個盒子，他重複了好幾次掀開蓋子、拿出盒子的動作，一個又一個。

    **_白癡。_** 迪克每拿出一個盒子就罵一次沃利。

    天底下有哪個人會這麼做—就只為了整別人？

    **_蠢蛋。_**

    他自己都不覺得麻煩嗎？考量到沃利在送給他之前，必須一個個放進盒子裡。

    **_幼稚小鬼。_**

    他到底有多閒？有這時間還不如多讀點書！就算是去修練他那糟糕的搭訕技巧也比這個好上千倍。

    在他的耐心徹底用盡前，他好不容易拆到了最後一個，層層的箱子底下，是一個比手掌大一點，細細長長的禮物盒，用暗藍為底色，如同星光的細小白色碎片點綴。

    沃利最好不是又用另一個盒子整他，否則他就要把這些盒子通通裝回去，然後殺到沃利家扔到他臉上，叫他自己拆。

    他先拿起了卡片。

_“哈哈，我就不信這樣你還猜得出來裡面是什麼。別用那種眼光看我！要怪就怪你老是喜歡破壞驚喜，你的錯！_

_聖誕快樂，真希望我是當面跟你說這句話。_

_p.s_ _幫我好好看著動物尾巴的表演，我就靠你了，愛你，夥計 <3_

_p.p.s_ _別一個人把樂趣都佔走，等我回來。_

_p.p.p.s_ _我覺得我應該還要寫點什麼，但是我不知道該寫什麼，你覺得呢？_

_p.p.p.p.s_ _我去睡個大頭覺，醒來後，還是不知道要說什麼，但是我又懶得劃掉上面那一行，所以就這樣吧。_

_你最好，超級好，無敵好的好朋友_ _沃利“_                               

    這也很有沃利的風格。

    迪克把信跟其他人的信一同放在床上，晚點再整理。

    正當他拆開沃利的禮物之際，有人敲了寢室的門，迪克由於剛才太過專注在禮物上，以至於他被嚇了一跳，無意識地將禮物塞進床鋪底下。

    「迪克？」門外傳來一個模糊的聲音，聽不出是誰，拉文克勞的隔音一向值得驕傲。

    「我在—等我一下。」

    迪克將門的鎖解開，門一開，看見來訪的人是凱倫‧比徹，就算在拉文克勞裡，也稱得上才能超群的六年級生。

    凱倫先向迪克道過早安，便直接說明她來的用意。

    「我來這裡，是想問你有沒有看到我的蟾蜍？」凱倫問，藏不住她的焦慮。

    「我沒看到，不過你可以進來，我們一起找找看這裡能不能找到牠。」迪克將門敞開。

    「那我就打擾了。」凱倫必恭必敬地說。

    她一踏進來，就看見了迪克那一堆剛拆完的禮物，垃圾散落一地。

    「呃，抱歉，我還沒整理…」迪克有些羞愧，眼前的景象說明了他像個孩子一樣，看見禮物就欣喜得什麼也不顧了。

    「這是聖誕節，任何事都該被原諒。」凱倫開玩笑地笑道「放鬆點，迪克，我不是級長，我不會扣你分數。」

    迪克乾笑幾下。

    他們分工尋找，一人一半，但沒有收穫，連一點黏液都沒見到。

    迪克感覺到凱倫的焦慮加深。

    「抱歉。」迪克輕聲說。

    凱倫搖頭。

    「雪莉是馬爾跟我一起選的，我們從大三那年就一起照顧到現在。」凱倫說「梅林啊，我要怎麼跟馬爾說？」

    「馬爾知道嗎？」

    凱倫的男朋友—馬爾‧鄧肯—認識他的人都知道是一個深情的男人，今年沒有留在學校，與他的女友過聖誕節，肯定是有什麼重要的事讓他不得不忍痛離開他最愛的女人。

    「還沒。雪莉是今早不見的，我想先確定她真的失蹤，再通知馬爾，我不希望給他壓力。」

    凱倫愧疚地將頭埋進手掌裡。

    「妳記得雪莉最後出現的位置嗎？」

    「我睡覺前還確認她在我床頭的藍子裡，今早醒來時，她就消失了。」

    凱倫輕輕搖頭。

    「不管怎麼樣，還是謝謝你。」她說。

    「你接下來要去哪裡找？」

    「我打算先從寢室找起，所以…接下來是隔壁間的。」凱倫的重心向後，準備離去「聖誕節快樂，迪克。」

    「等一下，我也去。」他叫住對方「我跟你一起找，兩個人找比較快。」

    「但是…我不想占用你的時間，今天是聖誕節，你應該有很多的預定計畫。」凱倫感到猶豫。

    「沒關係，我已經充分享受過聖誕節了。」迪克比了比地上的禮物「我接下來的節目只剩下晚餐的表演而已，沃利要我幫他記憶樂團表演。」

    他刻意擺出輕鬆的模樣，用姿體語言告訴對方他真的無所謂，凱倫猶豫了會，最終接受了他的好意，強調迪克要是有想做的事，就儘管去做，不要顧慮她。

    **_十六個小時。_**

    這是迪克走出門，剩下的時間。

    光是搜索拉文克勞所有的寢室就花掉了他們一整個上午，但花費的時間與結果不成正比，他們一無所獲，不過不少拉文克勞的學生也加入了搜索的行列，輕鬆許多。

    正午時，他們暫時休息，到餐廳享用聖誕節大餐，非常豐富，可說是一整年下來最豪華的一餐，各式各樣，所有能想得到、不能想得到的餐點都擺放在長桌上，任學生隨意拿取。

    迪克為自己的盤子裝一整片的烤牛肉、烤雞的雞腿部位、炒奶油花椰菜、千層麵，狼吞虎嚥地吃完它們—原諒他看起來像沃利，他沒吃早餐，加上這些餐點真的很美味。

    校長的座位上依舊缺席，整個午餐時間他的主人都沒有回來。

    **_十二個小時。_**

    他利用了午餐時間向其他學院的學生打探雪莉的消息，並且請他們讓兩人進入塔內搜索。迪克先找上卡爾德跟羅伊，在他們說沒看過時，有些格蘭分多學生路過聽到了，紛紛熱情地說要幫忙，格蘭分多塔的範圍就交給他們。

    尋求赫奇帕奇的學生的幫助也同樣順利，同意讓他們進入，並表明會多注意。斯萊哲林的學生對於拉文克勞較沒有那麼深的敵意，所以在凱倫彬彬有禮地詢問時—迪克全程在遠方旁觀—他們還算友善地回應，只不過他們並不樂意讓非他們學院的人進入，但是承諾有看到會知會她。

    不論是哪一個學院，都沒有見過蟾蜍，這讓搜索範圍完全無法縮小。迪克與凱倫討論過後，決定先找找看拉文克勞塔的附近，也就是主城堡的第五層樓，希望她還在主城堡。

    時間像是流水般地很快就過去了，天色逐漸黯淡，他們加快速度，但還是沒找到凱倫的寵物。

    **_八個小時。_**

    終於，旋轉樓梯的一幅畫給了他們一條線索。

    「我半夜時有看到某個東西—生物—」畫中穿著芭蕾舞裙的女子舞動身子，一邊回答「我不確定是什麼可怕生物，當時我正在睡美容覺，聽到怪聲，看了一眼，結果就看到那個生物跳動在樓梯間跳來跳去的。」

    「可怕生物？」迪克好奇問。

    「是啊，牠的肚子忽脹忽扁的，跳得超級高，還發出很可怕的叫聲。」

    「那是蟾蜍該有的樣子。」迪克憋笑「妳從沒看過嗎？」

    「你有看到她往哪邊去嗎？」凱倫問道。

    「我最後一次看牠時，牠是往上跳的—」女子停頓，猛然露出驚恐的表情「梅林啊，牠不會是要吃了格蘭分多的那些孩子吧？」

    為了不讓女子看到他在笑，迪克用手掩住嘴巴。

    「謝謝妳告訴我。」凱倫向女子道謝，接著轉向迪克「走吧，迪克。」

    迪克點頭，但打算在離開前，化解一下舞者女子的錯誤印象。

    「蟾蜍不吃人類。」他說。

    不過女子用嗤之以鼻。算了。

    迪克跟上凱倫，往格蘭分多塔前進。

    「我們可以順便問問卡爾德他們的狀況。」迪克說「我想他們—」

    他的口袋發出光芒。

    「等我一下。」迪克說，將雙面鏡從口袋裡拿出來「沃利。」

    「我好忙。」沃利一開口就嘟著嘴說「早上五點就被我爸媽挖起做牛做馬，跑腿了好幾回—我連禮物都沒時間拆！」

    「讓我猜猜，你被叫去做你幾天前就該做完的地精清理。」

    「我媽也這麼說，你們是不是背著我，然後商討怎麼對付我？」

    「對對，我們組成了個聯盟，要讓你生不如死。」迪克沒好氣地說「我現在有點忙，等會在聊。」

    「你在忙什麼？」

    迪克正要回答時，聽到鏡子另一頭傳來沃利母親的聲音，大聲呼喚沃利的名字，沃利轉頭看了看，又轉回來。

    迪克揮手，沃利盯著他良久，像是在確認什麼後，才心滿意足地斷掉鏡子的連結。

    「那是雙面鏡嗎？」凱倫問。

    「對。」迪克把鏡子遞給凱倫。

    凱倫接過鏡子，仔細地研究它。

    「這是相當古老的魔法物品，在十八世紀被法蘭奇‧迪安創造出來—我第一次親眼看到這個東西。」凱倫以一種近乎敬重的口吻說「它的兄弟在沃利那裡嗎？」

    「是的。我們經常會用這個跟彼此溝通。」

    凱倫又研究了兩三分鐘，眼中閃爍著光芒，最後才有些不捨地還給迪克。

    「我有點羨慕你們。」凱倫微微勾出笑容，口氣中卻帶著些許的寂寞「能夠隨時隨地跟對方說話，見到對方。」

    「你跟馬爾沒連繫嗎？」

    「今早我有收到馬爾的信，不過…如果可以，我更想親自聽他說。我想他。」凱倫說「雖然我們經常會有幾天不見面，但是那種感覺跟現在完全不同。或許我是被聖誕節的氣氛感染了，這種節日總會特別想跟重要的人一起度過。」

    「非常確定馬爾也很想念你。」迪克忍不住微笑。

    「我知道，他一直都這麼告訴我。」凱倫也笑著。

    他們往上走，走進格蘭分多塔，走廊上沒遇到格蘭分多的學生，於是他們找到胖女士的畫像，說出了通關密語，進入友誼廳，所有留在學校的格蘭分多學生都聚集在這。

    這些學生一注意到他們的到來，便湧上來，其中一人抱著一個墨綠色的蟾蜍，其他人則興奮地告訴他們找到的經過，你一言，我一句，全部混和一塊，根本聽不清楚，迪克費了很大的工夫才從繁雜的訊息中理出他們是在馬爾的寢室找到的結論。

    可能雪莉太想自己的主人，才會跑到馬爾的寢室，凱倫是這麼猜測的。不論原因為何，一整天的小插曲畫下句點。

    **_七個小時。_**

    凱倫帶著她的寵物離開，迪克則是留在格蘭分多玩爆炸牌，玩到一半時，有個人不經意地提到沃利的糗事，幾個人哈哈大笑，很快就一哄而散，他們的目光轉向迪克，其中一人忽然生硬地說：“不過他也有優點啦”，並且開始誇獎他，其餘的人也是，一個接一個說沃利的優點。

    他跟沃利說他得到了不少情報，聽起來好像是指讓沃利丟人的事，可實際上恰恰相反，每個格蘭分多的人這幾天拚了命給沃利說好話，好像舉辦沃利讚美比賽似的。

    迪克緊閉嘴巴，雖然他不明白這些人的目的，但他隱隱感覺這背後的理由很蠢。

    始終沒有加入他們行列的羅伊只要一看到，就會發出不屑的鼻音，使迪克決心提高防備，尤其是對方臉上“梅林啊這個學院的人瘋了”，還有“我身邊的人都是蠢蛋”的神情如此明顯時。

    到了晚餐時候，他們一團人浩浩蕩蕩地前往餐廳。

    **_六個小時。_**

    不同於正午繽紛吊掛的裝飾，天花板的景象轉換成一大片的星空，星星懸空點綴，透明的銀色絲線在空中勾勒出星河，雪花飄下，一落至地底，便綻放出聖誕紅，或是冒出虛幻的冬兔、鹿等冬季生物。

    餐廳裡流露著悠然的音樂，動物尾巴在左側奏樂著，動物尾巴的音樂風格大多帶著金屬樂，但為配合今日的主題，改編成弦樂的組合。

    迪克目不轉精地注視動物尾巴，將他們的音樂深深地記憶下來。

    **_這本來要給沃利的。_** 迪克想像沃利在這裡會有的反應，忍不住噗哧一笑，招來卡爾德跟羅伊的關切眼光。

    「怎麼了？」坐在他旁邊的卡爾德問。

    「別告訴我你還想要弄餘興節目。」羅伊看都沒看他，吃下馬鈴薯泥，即便在這樣的日子，羅伊還是不會縱容自己。

    「喔—」他故意用失望的口吻「但是這會很有趣的—羅伊，別這麼掃興，今天可是聖誕節，你怎麼捨得破壞我們的樂趣？」

    羅伊瞬間停止進食，警戒地看向迪克。

    「沃利不在這，對吧？」他瞇起眼睛「我看見他上火車了。」

    「嗯……」迪克故作思考的模樣「我不確定我該不該說實話…」

    「棒透了。」羅伊放下湯匙「今年少了搗蛋鬼一號，我還以為我們可以清靜一次。」

    「沃利是搗蛋鬼一號，我是二號？為什麼沃利的編號在我前面？論技巧、創新我都比他好上一倍。」他有些不平。

    「我不在乎。你們的惡作劇只是小鬼的搗蛋，惹出一堆麻煩。」羅伊重新拿起湯匙「你們兩個皮給我繃緊點，再讓我看到你們像去年聖誕節一樣，我發誓這次不會放過你們。」

    「迪克，沃利真的在學校？」卡爾德認真地問。

    「當然—沒有。」迪克老實地說。

    羅伊低聲呢喃了一句話，迪克聽出是“梅林的小鬼”，接著轉而向卡爾德問起最近的新聞。

    迪克的視線一直固定在動物尾巴上，有一搭沒一搭附和羅伊與卡爾德的對話，絲毫沒有鬆動目光。寧靜的音樂猶如搖籃曲般，讓迪克開始發困，逐漸恍神。

    等到他回神，他意識到他正盯著講台上空蕩的校長座位，那個他從進來就避開去注意的位置。

    他很快就移開視線。

    「迪克？」卡爾德輕聲問道「你沒事吧？」

    「沒事。」迪克搖頭，連忙咬了幾口烤火雞。

    但是他頓時食慾消散，香醇的雞肉變得像是咀嚼橡皮一般，他勉強吞下，並且喝了一口柳橙汁。

    **_五個小時。_**

    接下來的時間，他將全部的注意力放在動物尾巴上，試著不去在意那個空位。他早就料想到布魯斯來不及，他也不會要求布魯斯在那麼多人需要他的時候，配合迪克的任性。

    沒有意義。

    布魯斯不會回來。他無法遵守承諾，無關意願。

    比較沒有意義。

    這世上有太多人在等待馬龍等人的救援，太多人倚賴著馬龍的判斷，太多人需要馬龍。

    一點意義也沒有。

    他留到了最後，只剩下寥寥幾人，排隊等待簽名，如果沃利在這裡，他會他會拖著迪克陪他排隊。

    **_還有四個小時。_** 迪克想。

    再過四個小時，聖誕節就徹底結束。

    他走過能夠通往校長室的走廊，沒有再靠近一步，也沒有多看一眼，他不打算進入校長室，布魯斯告誡過他，而迪克有分寸。

    又或者，是他深知布魯斯鮮少出現在校長室，他去那裡的意義在哪呢？

    他經過北塔的五樓走廊，看著在盡頭的蝙蝠雕像，站在它面前，久久沒有動作。沒有意義，馬龍的畫像不一定在，布魯斯就算真的返回學校也不會是從那裡出現。

    **_沒有意義。_** 他想。

    他走了進去，上了樓梯，最終在空白的畫框前坐下。

    他凝視著畫框，等待著。

    時間一秒，一分，一刻，一時地流逝，他只是等待著，聽著寂靜淹沒一切聲音。

    布魯斯不會出現，迪克比誰清楚，他唯一一次出現是他八歲那年，那是他失去父母後第一個過的聖誕節，但也僅僅只有午餐與晚餐短短的兩小時，就匆匆回到他的辦公室。迪克到現在也無法確認那時出現是魔法，亦或者是本人，他沒有信心。

    他曾為了布魯斯無法陪伴他鬧脾氣，對布魯斯生氣，嘗試阻擾他的監護人工作，等到他長大了些，意識到布魯斯的工作所代表的意義，他同時也意識到他的自私有多麼不值得一提。

    八歲那年，布魯斯在追蹤一條關於黑巫師餘黨的線索，傳聞他們打算東山再起；九歲那年，失蹤案爆發，他忙於調查案子；十歲那年，黑巫師抓走好幾個無辜的孩童，作為放走監獄裡的首領為交換條件，他負責交涉；十一歲那年，三名黑巫師逃獄，殺了兩名平名和一名傲羅，他親自負責整件案子的追查。

    布魯斯的工作背後是一個人性命，一整個世界，迪克的自私背後就只有他自己。

    於是，迪克沒有再要求了。

    **_還有三個小時。_** 迪克倒數。

    布魯斯經常不在家，他漸漸習慣孤單，學會處理，在一些特殊日子那樣的寂寞會特別難消化，像是今天，可他一直以來都能處理得很好，畫下界線，將那些情緒隱藏在那之後。

    那麼，他現在在做什麼？

    他不喜歡等待，留在原地等待事情發生，什麼事都不做，只是一昧等待，可為什麼他現在卻坐在這裡等待？

    他撫摸雙面鏡，但不想呼喚沃利，他覺得如果他這麼做了，他彷彿就越過那條界線。

    反正，沃利大概還在忙，他不想打擾對方。

    毫無預兆的，雙面鏡浮現沃利大咧咧的笑容。

    「迪克—！」他興奮地喊道「我好不容易從地獄烈火裡解脫了，快祝賀我！」

    迪克眨了好幾次眼。

    「幹嘛？」沃利古怪地看著他「你看起來好像被踩到尾巴的貓。」

    「…沒，我只是覺得你這個人真的從不聽我的。」

    「聽你的什麼？你又擅自在我不可能知情的情況亂下指令嗎？」

    「我從沒這麼做過。」迪克皺眉。那聽起來可像極了他有什麼幻想症，而他又不是沃利。

    「哈，遲來的聖誕節笑話，比我爸在晚餐時說的那個老爸笑話還好。」

    迪克翻白眼。

    「你拆了我的禮物嗎？」沃利興沖沖地問。

    「不算是，你的那份還在我的床底下，凱倫來找我時我還有最後一層沒拆掉，之後也沒機會拆—但是我可以告訴你一點，你的包裝爛透了。」

    沃利笑得可開心了。

    「因為我不想你一看就猜到我的禮物嘛。」沃利笑道「你之前都一拿起來就猜出來裡面是什麼，這樣一點樂趣都沒有。」

    「如果你肯好好放進盒子裡，而不是直接包起來，也不會那麼容易—喔還有，不要一天到晚暗示、明示你的禮物就更完美了。」

    「所以我今年不是好好地放進盒子了嗎？」

    「是啊，做得好。」迪克嘲諷地說。

    但沃利一點都沒收到他的諷刺，反而更加沾沾自喜。

    迪克無奈地輕笑。

    「迪克，你在哪？」沃利皺眉，口吻正經起來。

    「坐在那幅畫前。」

    「你—」

    「你沒聽錯。」

    「那—」

    「我知道，沃利。」

    沃利安靜下來。

    「…避免你沒注意，我只是在防止你繼續打斷我說話。」沃利指出，保留他的俏皮。

    他們又迎接了一波沉寂。

    「我沒有希望他回來。」迪克解釋。

    「迪克。」

    「—沒有期待。」迪克修正「是的，我希望他能來得及回來，但我不希望為了遵守我們的承諾而離開工作，他的工作牽涉到很多人的性命—太多人了，沃利，人們可能會死。」

    「我知道。」沃利說。

    迪克等著沃利的下一句，但時間過去了，他發現對方也在等待他接續下去。他們對看著。

    沃利輕輕一嘆。

    「你每次都這樣。」他喃喃道。

    「你上次也是這麼說，這到底是什麼意思？」

    「你總是在替別人想，你不讓自己覺得寂寞，不讓自己的失望流露出來，不說出自己真正的想法，因為你認為對方有理由，而那理由該死的太合理，所以你不該這麼做。」

    「這樣有什麼不對？」

    「當然不對—」沃利難以置信地說「理解是一回事，你的想法是一回事，你總是用理解去壓抑你自己，不論是你的感情，還是私慾，在你之前，是別人的理由。」

    「布魯斯他—」

    「我是在問你怎麼想。」沃利打斷他「迪克，不是布魯斯該怎麼做，或是他的想法，不是後果，我問的是你。」

    迪克安靜下來。

    「那些理由很重要。」他說。

    「你在逃避問題。」

    「沃利，我沒有壓抑我的感情，我也說過了好幾次，我是有點寂寞，但是我能處理好。」迪克露出微笑，想要化解僵局「我理解布魯斯，因為我看著那樣的他好幾年，我明白他這麼做的原因。」

    「不是有點。」

    「什麼？」

    「你的寂寞不是有點的程度，遠比那還要多。」

    「現在，你開始幫我的情緒決定程度了。」迪克感覺怒火他心中升起，但他忍住「我以為你認為我才是控制狂。你不是我，好嗎？沃利，你不—」

    「我不懂。我怎麼可能會懂。」

    迪克心一沉，沃利不像是有意說出口的，但那還是刺痛了他。

    「我不是那個意思。」他艱難地說「我是說你不可能會知道，因為這是我的情緒。」

    「我知道。」沃利的語氣沉穩，卻很堅毅「每一次聖誕節我們都是一起度過的，我知道這一天的你有多期待布魯斯出現。」

    「我沒—」

    「每一年你都會盯著門口，即便我們一起玩耍時，你也不斷地看著韋恩莊園的大門，你很期待他回來，你只是漸漸地不會說出口。我知道他不在你很寂寞，只要我們停下玩樂時—梅林啊，就算我們在玩耍的時候—你總是會露出寂寞的樣子，你只是勉強你自己不表現出來。」

    沃利凝視著迪克，在那雙眼睛中，蘊含一抹悲傷。

    「別這樣，迪克，自私一點並沒有錯，別這樣對你自己。」

    但是自私是迪克最不想做的事，布魯斯需要他的理解，所以他才會告訴迪克他的秘密，他知道。

    迪克別開視線。

    「我能怎麼做？」他很冷靜，靜得讓人覺得冰冷「對你來說，那很容易就能說出口，但是我…」

    _『聖誕節我會回去的。』_

    **_你不會。_**

    _『我保證。』_

    **_不要承諾你做不到的事。_**

    _『布魯斯少爺希望您知道他非常希望能夠趕來，但是失蹤案的調查還需要他坐鎮。』_

    **_我知道那很重要。_**

    _『馬龍成功解救人質—十二名孩子全數安全歸來！』_

    **_我要怎麼說出口？_**

    當迪克看向鏡子時，沃利已經不在那了。

    第一次，經過了這麼久努力抵擋，在他習慣了寂寞那麼久後的第一次，他感覺孤單徹底地侵蝕他。

    他又是一個人了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    睡不著。

    迪克閉上眼，強迫自己又試了一次，然後再次失敗。

    過了零點整後，迪克就返回寢室，梳理一下就上床睡覺，但只要他一閉上眼，某種強烈的情緒就會立刻襲來，讓他徹夜難眠。沃利在那之後毫無音訊，迪克也沒有呼叫對方。

    他的思緒宛如蜘蛛網，團團糾結在一塊，以至於他無法空下思緒思索沃利為什麼忽然離開。生氣，或許。

    他坐起身，看向放在床頭櫃上被沃利打扮一番的大象玩偶，現在穿上了女式制服，假髮上打好蝴蝶結，並且化妝，那是迪克在假期第一天心血來潮幫它換的，準備欣賞沃利回來看到後的表情。

    沃利說將這個當作是他吧，好像這樣就能將寂寞消散，然而，現在只是更糟了。

    他走下床，細小的摩擦聲在空氣中迴盪。

    **_或許出去散散步能冷卻一下。_** 迪克決定。

    外面的溫度彷彿結冰似的，一走出拉文克勞塔，驟降的溫差使得他不禁打顫，冷風迎上他的臉龐。他很快就適應寒冷，他不怕冷，在馬戲團的時候，他經常在寒冬赤著腳在各個棚子奔跑，他的媽媽在那些時候總是會責備他，一邊叼唸著，一邊幫他把外套披上，他的爸爸會在一旁用他開朗的笑聲緩頰。

    他想起馬戲團的日子，淺淺一笑。

    聖誕節的晚上，團員會聚集在表演棚，每個人帶著一份食物，互相分享。如同爺爺般的團長，口中常常說著不要花太多錢，自己卻準備了好幾道料理，深怕有人吃不夠。格雷森家族帶的是家傳料理番茄燉豆—馬戲團裡沒任何人能夠抵擋的美食—他的爸爸喜歡這麼形容。

    在那一天裡，沒有表演，沒有觀眾，有的是家人的溫暖。

    他至今仍記得他媽烹煮那道食物的味道，記得棚裡不停歇的歡笑，記得團員裡每一個人的笑容，記得拿到禮物時的興奮，記得自己撐到抵擋不住睡意才沉沉睡去。

    他的家。

    他失去的家。

    **_不。_** 迪克制止自己。那些是好的回憶，他絕對不會讓那些重要的回憶只剩下痛苦，他的父母會希望他笑著憶起他們共同擁有的過去。

    他走下旋轉樓梯，漫步到了大廳，在雙眼所及之處覆蓋著薄薄的一層冰霜，透明而潔淨。

    **_沃利只是在擔心我。_** 迪克的思路回到他們最後的對話。 ** _只是過度反應了。_**

    **_他當然在擔心了。_** 他心中一道聲音這麼說。 ** _想想你自己做了什麼。_**

    …不，他真的不知道他做了什麼，他還是不覺得自己做錯了，那是他深思過後的選擇，對他，對布魯斯，對任何人—這樣對誰都好。

    他憶起沃利眼底的哀傷。

    等到明天早晨，他會連絡沃利，兩人再好好地談談，他們不必每一次觀念產生歧見都硬碰硬。

    但他們該談什麼？

    告訴沃利他思考過後還是認為這麼做是正確的，然後沃利就會接受了？如果沃利告訴迪克的選擇是錯的，他自己又能接受嗎？

    他穿過花圃，一頭撞見卡爾德。迪克第一時間沒有留意，因此在對方往他這個方向看時，他已經來不及躲開。

    卡爾德胸前的級長徽章在月光底下微微發光。

    「迪克，是你嗎？」卡爾德問。

    這個時候往後跑會不會太晚了？

    「是我。」他只好硬著頭皮。

    「你在這做什麼？已經過了宵禁時間。」

    「我睡不著，出來走走。」迪克說，隨後擔憂地問「你不會扣我分數，對吧，卡爾德？」

    卡爾德思索片刻，最後勾出淺笑。

    「我想聖誕節的夜晚可以通融一下。」他說。

    精確來說聖誕節已經過了，所以稱不上聖誕節的夜晚，但是迪克很樂意接受卡爾德的誤解。

    「那你呢？你在這裡做什麼？」迪克問。

    「修復花園。有幾個學生想在整點時發射煙火彈，但沒有成功，反而炸毀了這座花園，我們幾個級長負責修復，我負責這個區域的。」

    「級長還真辛苦。」

    卡爾德給了他一個溫和的微笑。迪克凝視著對方充滿善意的笑容，忍不住為他跟沃利假裝斷交時對卡爾德的態度感到愧疚。

    雖然他事後寫信道歉，但他還沒有親口說出來。

    「卡爾德。」迪克開口「我…我很抱歉我跟沃利吵架時，我把脾氣發洩在你身上。」

    「你已經道歉過了，我的朋友。」卡爾德有些訝異。

    「我知道，但我想我應該要當面跟你道歉—我不該那麼說，你是我的朋友，卡爾德，那麼說對你不公平。」

    卡爾德將手放在迪克的肩膀上。

    「我的回答仍然—接受道歉。」他說「很高興看見你們兩個和好如初。」

    迪克微笑。他想告訴卡爾德實情，但今晚他的心情不適合處理新的問題，於是他改口：

    「是啊，我們…沒事了。」

    卡爾德點頭，沉默一會後，他猶豫地開口。

    「迪克，你還好嗎？你晚餐時臉色不是很好。」

    「我很好。」

    卡爾德又躊躇了一下，像是他不知道該不該說出口。

    「你確定你沒事嗎？」

    「是的。」

    他忽然意識到卡爾德不只是在問晚餐的時候，對方從中午他們見面時，就明顯在擔心他，在格蘭分多友誼廳時更是不時流露出擔憂的神色。

    「介意我問你為什麼這麼問嗎？」迪克問。

    「今年沃利沒有跟你一起留在學校，我想你或許會感到不適應。」卡爾德小心翼翼地斟酌字眼。

    **_四個沃利。_** 迪克無奈地想。

    他在其他人眼裡只是一個需要依賴別人，完全無法處理好自己的事的孩子嗎？

     ** _至少卡爾德的用詞是“不適應”。_** 迪克安慰自己。

    「我很好，問題是，為什麼所有人都認為我沒有沃利就不能過好生活？」

    「我想是因為…」卡爾德停頓了一下，似乎是思考不會傷到迪克自尊的解釋方法「去年沃利沒打算留校時，你似乎不太能接受。」

    「可是去年沃利有留校啊。」迪克困惑地說。

    「是的，他最後是留下來了，但是一開始他應該是要回家的，假期的前幾天你…很沮喪。」

    「你是說…我表現得像是我有沃利依賴症，而且還成天掛在嘴上，弄得所有朋友都知道了？」

    「你沒有真的說出口—起碼在我面前是如此，你不常提起，但是…你—我想你希望他能留下來。」

    迪克試著回憶這麼丟人的事是不是真的發生了，他希望能對一年前的自己有些自信。

    不能。還有，是的，有這一回事，但是事實有些出入。

    沃利不曾說過他要回家，他只是表現得像是他要回家過節，他在假期的前幾天不斷提起他爸媽，期待著他會拿到怎樣的禮物，說了好幾次“如果能看見巴里叔叔跟艾瑞絲姑姑該有多好”，懷念家，所以不能怪迪克—所有人誤會。

    迪克想要美化記憶中的自己，沒有過度展現他的失落，像個孩子一樣，巴著自己最喜歡的玩具不放，可即便他再怎麼希望自己沒有表現得那麼明顯，芭芭拉他們的反應都足以顯示他表現得就是那麼明顯。

    他發現自己很難責怪去年的他，當回憶重拾，當時的情緒也重新呈現。

    他之所以如此難過，是因為從他們認識以來，每一年的聖誕節沃利從未缺席，在沃利入學的時期，那甚至那是一整年除了學期結束外，他們能夠相見的日子。

    他們一起享用聖誕節大餐，有次他們互扔食物時被阿爾弗雷德發現，招來一頓教訓。他們會在早晨時帶著自己的禮物，跑到另一個人的家，然後一起拆禮物。他們到處玩樂，偶爾惡作劇，有幾次迪克被沃利拖去清除後院的雜草，否則他媽不讓他出門。偶爾，迪克會告訴沃利在馬戲團時的聖誕節，沃利則是告訴他的，他們在彼此的故事中入眠。

    跟沃利在一起的時候，那種被留下來的寂寞便撫平了不少。

    迪克跟卡爾德分別，回到寢室，殿積在內心中那種情緒消散至平靜，但他沒有睡，他坐在床的邊緣，拿出雙面鏡。

    他凝望著鏡子，許久，接著，他聽見自己的聲音呼喚沃利的名字。他知道沃利睡了，可他只是想這麼做。

    「迪克？」沃利的聲音傳來，在寧靜中特別清晰。

    「沃利？」

    「你為什麼看起來比我驚訝？你才是叫我的人。而且你為什麼還沒睡？」沃利皺眉「不管了，嘿，迪克，什麼東西你一說出來便打破了它？（What will you break once you say it？註一）」

    「沉默。」迪克反射性地回答，疑惑隨之而來「你問這個做什麼？」

    「你等一下就知道了。」沃利神秘地說，還有些驕傲。

    他看見沃利將頭轉過，說了一句“沉默”，像是在和誰說話。

    「沃利，你在跟誰說話？」

    「你還嫌棄我沒耐心。」沃利咧嘴而笑「以後我也要這麼嫌棄你。」

    鏡子的影像忽上忽下，沃利一下抬頭往前看，確認方向，一下低頭看著鏡子回復迪克，於是他推論沃利正在走路。

    「你要去哪？」迪克問。

    「為什麼你知道—喔算了，你這只會破壞驚喜的掃興鬼，你到底懂不懂什麼叫做體貼？」

    **_驚喜？_** 迪克只是更困惑。

    「你現在到底想要做什麼？」他繼續追問。

    「給你答案。」

    「什麼答案？」

    他聽見門把轉動的聲音，當他抬頭看向門的方向時，他看見了沃利，手中拿著他的火弩箭。微弱的月光照耀在他臉上，映照出他燦爛的笑容。

    「沃—」

    不等他做出反應，沃利幾步就奔到他面前，一下子就抱住他。沃利抱得很緊，迪克的手在對方的背後，一時間愣在空中。

    他能感覺到沃利的溫度。

    很暖。很真實。

    迪克慢慢地將手放在沃利背上。在任何想法成形前，他想著，沃利在這裡，真的在這裡。

    沒多久，沃利鬆開，向後退了一小步。迪克感到失落油然而起，默默地收回自己的雙手。

    「瞧，答案。」沃利說，好像這麼說迪克就懂了。

    「不，我還是不懂。」迪克說「你得多加點細節。」

    「你不懂？」沃利憋起嘴，搖頭，嘴裡唸著“這幾年我們的默契都跑去哪了”「好吧，你問我：『我能怎麼做？』，這就是我的答案。」

    他不確定是他跟不上沃利的腦迴路，還是今晚的他腦袋運作得不太好，導致他傻傻地愣在原地。

    「你的答案…你是在建議我應該大半夜跑去找你，然後抱你？」相信他，他盡力了。

    「你還嫌棄我思想不靈活。」沃利發出嘖嘖聲響「不是，我是指—喔不，等等，或許這答案沒錯…嗯……」

    迪克幾乎可以看見沃利腦中打結的思路。

    「不是。」沃利終於下了定論「我大老遠騎著火弩箭，經歷千辛萬苦的旅程，覺都不睡一整夜趕路，飛來找你是因為—我想你。」

    迪克驚訝地看著沃利。沃利是認真的。

    「我非常想你，我想要來找你，所以我行動了。」沃利一字一句說，好似害怕迪克理解不到「你該怎麼做？很簡單，誠實。照你想的去做，說出你真正的想法就好了。」

    「沃利，我不—」

    「你還是沒懂。我正在告訴你我想你，那正是我想的，聖誕節的這一天沒辦法跟你過的感覺很不對勁—我的聖誕節過得很美好，真的，我的遠房親戚很好，我的父母超級棒，艾瑞絲姑姑很棒，大餐很美味，禮物一個比一個還要棒—只是沒你陪伴我就是覺得少了什麼。」

    迪克以為自己知道該說什麼，但腦中一片空白。

    「我不是說你該衝去找布魯斯算帳，或者跑到他鼻子底下大罵“你這大騙子”。」沃利似乎覺得那個想法很有趣，笑了一聲「可是你還是能夠表達你的感受，你不需要連那個也拋棄—至少在我面前可以如此。」

    沃利張開雙手，一副萬全準備的樣子。

    「不論你在想什麼，你可以通通說出來—什麼都可以。」他鼓勵道「來吧，迪克，我發誓我不會去打小報告，要是你覺得彆扭，你可以把我當作雕像。」

    迪克凝望著沃利。

    沃利伸出手，想要牽起迪克的手，但在沃利的手指緩慢而輕柔地滑進他的指縫時，他捲起手。

    「沃利，我不能。」迪克細聲說道「我不想。」

    「那真的是你的想法嗎？」沃利問「你不懂，迪克，你說了這麼多不能說出可的理由，可我只在乎你真正的想法。」

    可是…

    「拜託，迪克，別把我排除在外。」

    別拒絕我。沃利在這麼說。

    「我感到孤獨—」他看見沃利眼中忽然間閃過什麼「當我剛到韋恩莊園時，我覺得那個家很冰冷，很安靜，雖然布魯斯跟阿爾弗雷德對我很好，但是…我沒辦法不去感到—」

    **_不對。_** 迪克想。

    「我在等待，至始至終都在等，等待上台表演，等待喪禮，在那張長桌上，我也在等，等待布魯斯—不對。」

    迪克搓揉太陽穴，微微垂下頭。

    **_振作點。_** 他想。

    「沒事的，迪克，說出你的想法就好。」沃利的聲音很溫柔。

    **_但是，那不是我想說的。_** 迪克想。

    過去的時光已不復在，他不再是那個不知所措，渴望陪伴的孩子，他與布魯斯不再是陌生人，布魯斯告訴了他的秘密，所以他已經過了那個階段，過去的寂寞與現在的寂寞是不同的，無法比較的。

    不一樣了。

    沃利站在他面前，他抬起頭，仰望對方。

    他伸出雙手，搭上沃利的肩膀，接著將對方往下拉，他的額頭輕輕抵在沃利的肩膀。

    「迪克？」

    「你在這裡。」迪克的餘音在空中飄緲「總是。」

    總是。

    他閉上眼，想著那個詞的意義，感受那份重量，沃利沒有推開他。最終，他張開眼，但是沒有放開他的手。

    「我不喜歡孤獨，它代表被留下來，我的家人從空中落下，只有我站在高台上，只有我留下來。」迪克說「我想這就是為什麼每當有人離開時，我就開始感到恐懼。」

    他感覺到沃利的身體輕微晃動，想要做些什麼來安慰迪克，於是他說了“別動”。

    他不知道自己為什麼這麼說，因為他從沒那樣想過。

    「但是他們會回來，那不是永遠的離別，我現在知道了。」迪克繼續說「你回來了。」

    忽然間，迪克笑了。

    對，這就是他想說的，他想。

    「我有你，有小芭、小札、卡爾德、羅伊你們這些朋友，我不再是一個人。」他說「我感到寂寞已經不要緊了，沃利—我沒事了，所以你可以停止為我擔憂。」

    迪克不用看沃利就知道對方急著反駁，關於壓抑感情的議題，但是沃利錯了—他們都錯了。

    「我知道你擔心我感到孤單，我在你面前從沒很好得藏住，對吧？」他輕笑「你是對的，我很寂寞，比我所承認的還要多，但你認為這會擊垮我是錯的，我已經不是去年擔心你離開的孩子。」

    「你還是不懂我的意思。」沃利安靜地說。

    「我懂。你希望我不要藏著不說，你認為總有一天我會被囤積的情緒壓垮。」

    沃利安靜下來。

    「我不會，沃利。」迪克說「我保—」

    「不要保證那種事！」沃利立刻喊出來，夾雜著些許的憤怒。

    迪克閉上嘴。

    他們沉默了好一陣子，迪克說玩了他想說的，一切取決於沃利。

    「不管我說什麼，你都不會改變想法，對不對？」沃利說。

    「你會改變嗎？」

    沃利嘆氣。

    「而你還嫌棄我是白癡。」沃利無可奈何地做出讓步「你是個天大的超級大白癡，迪克‧格雷森。沒得商量。」

    「不，你才是白癡。」

    迪克咯咯笑，手掌加大了向下壓的力道，沃利的腰折得更彎。

    「嗷，嗷嗷—迪克，等等，讓我調整一下姿勢—」沃利的身體以一種詭異的角度彎腰，因支撐迪克的重量而顫抖。

    「你說我能夠做任何事。」迪克說，帶著一點笑意。

    「是沒錯，但我只是稍微移動一下，讓我的腳—」

    「不要。」

    「我腳痠了。」

    「撐住。」

    「我的脖子好痛。」

    「忍著。」

    「……為什麼你所謂的任何事都跟折磨我有關？」

    「我高興。」

    「你這邪惡的小鬼。」

    迪克笑而不語。

    **_我有沃利。_** 迪克想。沃利一直都會在這裡，不論發生什麼事，不論過了多久，他都擁有沃利在身邊。

    只要有沃利，他就不再是一個人。

    這樣就夠了。

    他多等了幾分鐘，才放過沃利可憐的腰。他一放開，沃利立刻顛簸地跌進迪克的床上，舒展身體，發出舒服的呻吟聲。

    「你爸媽知道你在這嗎？」迪克問。

    「我有留字條。」

    「喔。」迪克想了一下「你打算留在這裡多久？」

    「不知道，我沒考慮那個問題，大概是等到我媽寄咆哮信的時候吧。嘿，你能跟我一起回家嗎？你來的話我就不會被罵得那麼慘。」

    「我考慮看看。」

    「拜託，迪克，救救你最好的朋友，他就要死了。」

    「哈。」

    沃利在床上東摸西摸，像是想到什麼，先把身體撐起一半，抓起迪克的手，握住它，接著才滿懷欣喜地躺回去。

    迪克也躺了下來。

    「說到小鬼，你知道羅伊怎麼說我們嗎？」他說。

    「惡作劇大師？」

    「不是。」迪克戲劇化地沉痛搖著頭「他說我們只是小鬼的搗蛋。」他刻意放慢語速。

    「他怎麼能這麼說？」沃利哇哇大叫「搗蛋？他竟然這麼稱呼我們的傑作—他真的這麼說？搗蛋？」

    「是的，字字真實。」迪克舉起手，做出發誓。

    沃利坐起身，注視著迪克。

    「我們不只是做些小鬼頭的搗蛋。」他嚴肅地說。

    「是的。」

    「我們不讓別人這麼說我們。」

    「是的。」

    沃利咧開笑容。

    「你跟我想的是同件事嗎？」

    「你是說讓羅伊見識一下我們的傑作，讓他後悔這麼稱呼我們嗎？是的。」

    他們邪惡地相視而笑。

    「我們沒多少時間了。」迪克說。

    他站起來，正要走向他床旁的櫃子，但沃利叫住他。

    「迪克，你拆禮物了嗎？」他問。

    「還沒。」他轉過身「我忘了。」

    「那我們還有一件事要做。」

    沃利從袍子裡拿出一個禮物，迪克認出那是他給沃利的聖誕禮物，包裝還完好如初。

    「我們傳統的聖誕節目。」沃利笑得開懷「快點，迪克，我準備好迎接我的勝利了。」

    「你就這麼想要知道自己輸嗎？」

    「哈哈，不可能，我很確定你輸了，拖延你的敗北不會增加你的勝算，求饒不求饒，你還是要買魔藥套組給我。」

    「我們等著瞧。」迪克露出神秘的微笑。

    他回到床邊，把床底下的禮物拿出來。

    「一起拆？」

    「三、二、一—」

    他們同時拆掉禮物，迪克拿到的是已經絕版的深藍色羽毛蘸水筆，他瞠目結舌地看向沃利，而對方亦睜大了眼，看著手中全新的魔藥用具。

    他們都拿到了當作下注的賭注。

    「什麼？」

    「什麼？」

    他們同時叫出來。

    「你怎麼知道我想要這個！」

    「這怎麼可能？」

    「而且還是我想要的那個品牌的套組，你怎麼做到的？」

    「我從來沒說過我想要這個，你從哪裡得知的？」

    「是馬修對不對？那個大嘴巴洩漏的對不對？不對，馬修哪會知道我想要什麼—」

    「我甚至是在一個禮拜前才想要這隻羽毛筆的—」

    他們吵了很久，雙方都震驚得遲遲不肯面對平手的局面。在久久毫無交集的對話後，他們才終於冷靜下來。

    「所以…這樣算平手？」沃利說，看著魔藥套組，眼底滿是喜愛，卻裝模作樣地表現不在乎的模樣。

    「我想是吧。」

    沃利哼了一聲。

    「好吧，這次就算你逃過一劫。」他不甘願地指著迪克。他站起來，走向櫃子，拉開抽屜，把他覺得有用的東西都扔在迪克的床上。

    迪克沒有加入沃利，他只是凝望著那隻羽毛筆，想得出神。

    「迪克，快點，我們可沒那麼多時間能完成我們的大作—」

    他望向沃利。

    「來了。」

    **_這樣就夠了。_** 他告訴自己。

 

 


	15. 若拙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach，有很多很多需要感謝的，給妳很多很多的<3也謝謝我的beta小泥鰍咽炎(不是)，給你胡蘿卜，冰棒我的!

    紅木香─來自於每一個木製家具，椅子、火爐、書櫃、桌子、置物櫃、雕刻物─所有室內的木頭物品皆是用頂級的紅木製成，百年下來獨有的木頭香沒有被時間吞沒，悠久的歷史，帶著如煙硝般殘存的用蠟香味，不曾離去。

    那不是拉文克勞友誼廳唯一遺留下來的氣味。上萬本的書籍挾雜、混合著各類的味道，泛黃的，發霉的，新穎的，枯竭的，與苦澀的墨水香融合出一道道故事，而火爐裡燃燒的木頭，結合著燻燒的木炭香，則猶如老者般，訴說著拉文克勞的傳奇。

    比起視覺，嗅覺更能呈現拉文克勞的樣貌，不若追求華麗浮誇的格蘭分多，不若棲息黑暗光輝的斯萊哲林，不若承載餘音冉冉的赫奇帕奇，這正是拉文克勞之所以獨一無二的原因。

    拉文克勞滿盛星辰的天花板是無與倫比的景色，夜空凝寂，銀河綿延，繁星閃爍，讓人無法移開視線，但如果你真的待在這裡，你會注意到的，不是它的美，而是心靈上的寧靜，如果你待得夠久，你會沉浸在那漫漫的氣味之中，遺忘華而不實的景象，遺忘時間，它們是如此短暫，而巫師是如此微乎其微的存在。

    拉文克勞友誼廳裡到處都有學生聚在一起，多至十人，少至三人，在聖誕假期過去之後，友誼廳的人數也回到了以往。學生們音量拉低到細聲細語，宛若耳語般，拉文克勞的學生不干擾他人，交流可以有不一樣的方法─更好的，因為只有距離遙遠的人才需要拉抬音量使對方聽見，而也只有不懂得表達自己觀點的人才需要靠聲音掩蓋真理。

    迪克與他的室友肯特、巴德坐在其中一個木桌旁，附近沒有沙發，不過這樣正好，其實他更偏好這樣，他只有跟沃利在一起時才會去坐到沙發區，柔軟的墊子總讓他不自在，如同他小時候剛住進韋恩莊園睡的那張大床舖一樣，他徹夜未眠了幾個晚上才適應過來。

    「─所以，SPES-e-alis REV-e-leo（原形立現）─這是好幾個世紀之中最大眾的念咒方法，現今的教科書也大多採取這個學說。」巴德的手指輕輕地敲打桌上一本厚重的書，上面註記著密密麻麻的筆記「但這個學說一直都是處於備受挑戰的地位上，從十八世紀開始，便陸陸續續出現不同的學說，其中最受到推崇的是Spe-Eali Re-Li這種簡略式念法。」

    巴德對著桌上的針揮動魔杖，低聲念咒，針立刻變回施展變形術前的茶杯。迪克注意到茶杯的杯口處多了兩道不明顯的淺痕。

    「就像你們看到的，這種念咒方式雖然確實能迅速地達到成效，但被施展體同時也受到了不必要的傷害。」巴德說。

    「是的，而且我想十八世紀的人並非沒有注意到，這裡有很多資料是當時批判的，但這沒有阻止人們使用它，我認為這跟歷史背景有關。」肯特說，低著頭，快速翻閱書，在找到正確的頁數後，遞給迪克他們兩人看「這裡。十八世紀初發生了格諾雷事件，格諾雷集團綁架貴族，再藉著複合湯劑化身為貴族回到他們的家，神不知鬼不覺地將財寶偷渡到自己手中。事件爆發出來後，人們在相見時，都會先使用原形立現咒，但人數實在眾多，漸漸地人們就採用最簡單又快速的簡略式念法，之後便繼續沿用下去。」

    迪克接過肯特給他的書，左上方的塗鴉畫著好幾名貴族對一名男子施咒的畫面。

    「我想這個理論是對的。」迪克說「我找到了十八世紀初的商業研究，當時原形湯劑需要的黑根草價格飛漲，幾乎沒有商家願意進貨，魔藥店也不願意調配販賣，除了貴族以外，一般平民只能藉由魔咒來解除變形，而─我想人都是懶散的。」他微笑。

    迪克把複抄的研究數據遞給另外兩人，他們似乎對於這種角度的看法很感興趣，低聲討論著。

    這可能得歸功於沃利，是沃利激發他從這個角度去審視事件，他的好友相信魔藥能夠推動歷史，而不只是歷史的一部分，他曾舉過十五世紀的大饑荒事件當作例子。造成大飢荒的起因，是因為一個女人的忌妒─當然，這句話是迪克聽了故事後改掉的結論，相信他，這比沃利的“魔藥致命的吸引力”用語還要更精確。

    十五世紀，掌握大權的魔法部部長的女兒不想要有比他更美的女人，因此買空了整個英格蘭大陸美容藥劑主要成分的迷迭香，哄抬了迷迭香的價格，而嗅到它利益的人們，瘋狂地種植、囤積，結果反而造成了供不應求的現象，相對的，大米、玉米等民生食物不受喜愛，鮮少人種植，最終食物短缺，導致飢荒，鬧到最後魔法部不得不轉向麻瓜世界，尋求買賣。

    有些事僅僅是起始於一件小事，一個念頭─慾望，渴望，情感，憎恨，瘋狂，迷惘。

    「這份研究你是從哪裡找到的？」肯特問。

    「我是在─」他的餘角瞥見背包的封口處微微泛出光芒「─歷史區放置過期刊物的櫃子找到的。抱歉，我需要回覆這個。」迪克帶著歉意地說，瞥向背包看了一眼，望向他的室友們。

    直到肯特與巴德示意他不用在意，迪克才伸手拿出背包裡的雙面鏡，好回應鏡子的另一頭人。

    ─另一頭人，他這麼形容，但還能是誰？

    「迪克，你在哪？」沃利皺著眉頭問「我在友誼廳找你找了好久，每個人都問遍，他們都說沒看見你─嘿，明明是你跟我約時間的，為什麼是我要像無頭騎士尋找他的頭一樣找你？」

    迪克看向友誼廳裡的沙斗，離他們說好的時間已經超過二十多分鐘了。

    **_該死。我剛才看的時候明明還有半小時。_** 迪克不禁皺眉。為什麼時間總是走得如此該死的快？

    「夥計，沒時間讓你思考時間哲學了，你又不是時間專家。」沃利不滿地說「你最好的朋友才剛受到精神上與肉體上的折磨，他需要睡眠。」

    「或許他需要的是耐心。」迪克悶哼。

    「夥計，你在哪？」

    「我在拉文克勞─你能不能─」

    「我沒真的問你，你聽不出我正試圖諷刺─梅林啊，你自己都不覺得那個問題有多耳熟嗎？」沃利開始碎碎念「每次我們約好，你就非得把自己鬧失蹤，然後再來驚訝時間怎麼了，好像你真的無辜，那超─級─煩人的，你知道嗎？對，就是說你，煩人，不要想賴掉！你是大忙人，我也是大忙人，也是有很多事情要做的，忙得要命，可沒那時間一整天來找你─」

    事實上，沃利不只有在他們約好的時候會尋找他，就連他只是想找人玩的時候也會找他，而那可稱不上少數，所以現在有一個很顯然的事實，就是他最好的朋友完全忽略掉他自己也很煩人這件事。

    ─糾正，沃利自己很煩人。

    「給我十五分鐘。」迪克說。

    「五分鐘。」

    「五分鐘我連走到你格蘭芬多塔都沒辦法，除非你寄望我能跑得跟金探子一樣快。」

    「那你最好學會變成金探子。」

    沃利根本不給迪克回嘴的機會，馬上就切斷了鏡子的連結。迪克搖搖頭。耐心。那就是他的好友需要的，雖然作為遲到方的立場，他大概沒資格這麼說。

    「韋斯特？」肯特在迪克把鏡子放回背包裡後問道。

    「對。我跟他約好要一起研究，但我忘了注意時間。」迪克開始收拾東西，桌子上有些不是他帶來的資料，他飛快地分類，並把屬於自己的放進背包裡。

    「跟你之前提到的讀書會有關嗎？」巴德問，幫他整理散落的文件成一疊。

    「不是，讀書會還會有其他人，今天只有我跟沃利那煩人的笨蛋而已。」

    「我明白了。」

    迪克感受到氣氛一瞬間的轉變，他停下動作，困惑地抬起頭。

    「怎麼了？」他問。

    「你確定你真的要加入韋斯特的讀書會？」肯特問，臉上沒有展露出情緒，但眼底透露出的不贊同背叛了他。

    「我們的讀書會。」他反射性地更正說詞「不只是沃利跟我，還有赫奇帕奇的梅根和康納。」

    「我記得，你有提過，」巴德說「我同時記得籌組的人是韋斯特。」

    「還有梅根。雖然的確是沃利先開口的，但是…」迪克試著在腦中組織好對話「我是說，雖然的確是沃利發出邀請的，但是這不代表就屬於他，畢竟讀書會的意義不就是所有人互相交流，切磋學藝，達到進步的效果？」

    「你說得沒錯。」肯特淡淡地說。

    「如果你想清楚就好。」巴德沒多說什麼。

    **_該死，這是什麼鬼話。_** 意識到自己說的方法有多麼愚蠢，迪克懊惱地想。 ** _說得真好，天殺的有說服力啊，格雷森，你肯定是跟最好的學習。_**

    迪克凝視肯特與巴德，兩人都把注意力轉回到剛才的議題裡，他知道他錯過機會了。

    他咬住下唇。這已經是他的朋友傳達過最明顯的不友善，而迪克知道該歸咎於哪件事。

    那場他與沃利近乎決裂的爭吵戲碼，由迪克編寫，迪克導演，兩名彆扭的演員演出，上演過於真實的戲，結果並不如真實的戲劇一樣，在布幕拉上後就迎接結局。

    雖然那並非唯一因素，也不是主因，但那件事已足夠再加深對沃利不信任，特別是對迪克的朋友而言。他後來對沃利說了他當時批評的話，讓沃利足足不開心一個小時，連要敲詐迪克都忘了，然而，他並沒有跟沃利說的是，他花了多長的時間在消除那些油然而生的敵意。

    這並不容易。因為就算沒有這點而產生偏見，他仍然無法改變那些人對於沃利的另一個看法，早在那件事之前就隱隱存在的問題。

    進入拉文克勞塔內，需要先解開老鷹石像守衛者的謎題，如果絞盡腦汁都無法得出答案，那就靜靜地在一旁等待，當下一個人說出答案時，就能從中學習。大部分時間沃利猜不出答案就會直接用鏡子問迪克，無論迪克解釋多少次考驗代表的意義，他永遠都無法理解直接問迪克跟等別人回答的差異，在他眼底，這只是另一個拉文克勞有多不信任人性的證據。

    智慧的考驗，學習的態度，那兩項拉文克勞最重視的特質，而沃利的行為卻完全得違背他們的做法。

    拉文克勞跟格蘭芬多不同，他們推崇的是知識，就某方面來講，他們比斯萊哲林來還要信仰絕對的實力。

    這並非針對沃利，他們也不會因為一個人的能力而否定他人，有的只有認同，他們會在心底畫上一條線，而沃利在線之外。正因為如此，迪克才沒有憤怒─在大多數時候─但這不代表他不感到困擾，沒人會希望自己的好友被批評，而且沃利他─

    他─

    **_那不是事實。_** 迪克想。

    他再次看向他的朋友們，嘆了口氣。現在再主動提出來也有點怪，他不想弄巧成拙，不希望他的解釋被誤認為只是出於情誼。

    **_他們看不到。_**

    迪克前往格蘭分多的友誼廳，去尋找沃利，但沒在這個跟拉文克勞截然不同氛圍的地方找到沃利，他問了幾個學生，神奇地沒人看到沃利，你知道，像沃利這麼愛出風頭的傻─

    …當他沒說。

    他又找了會，沒看到熟悉的紅髮。看起來沃利認定當不了金探子是迪克的錯，所以丟下他跑去睡覺是最正確的選擇。

    他走向通往寢室的樓梯，打算抽走沃利的枕頭跟被子。在上樓梯時，他看見阿提米斯往下走來，一看到迪克，身體立刻僵直，驚慌地往迪克身後看去。

    **_又一個未解決的議題。_** 他想。

    「沃利不在這。」迪克先發制人，滿臉笑容。

    「我沒有。」阿提米斯連忙否認，說得太急了，導致字語都模糊在一起「我不是在找他。」她重試一次，這次平穩多了。

    「好。」

    「我也不是在躲他。」

    「好。」

    「這跟沃利沒有任何關係。」

    「好。」

    阿提米斯焦急地咬著下唇。

    「梅林的鬍子啊，你能不能不要這樣子？」她悶聲說道，帶著一絲氣急敗壞的口吻。

    「不好意思，妳是指什麼？」迪克故作無辜地說。

    「裝作不知道，卻毫不掩飾你已經知道的模樣，或是假裝彬彬有禮又無害的模樣。」

    「我是很有禮貌，而且無害。」迪克看了眼阿提米斯，然後笑出聲「好吧，抱歉，那是天生的，但我向你保證，那是無害的，百分之百純淨的。」

    那絲毫沒有減緩阿提米斯的焦慮，迪克能看到她眼底閃爍的不安。

    如同迪克猜測，阿提米斯確實在避免與他們碰面，毫無疑問地她躲的對象是沃利，時間點是在那次的鏡子之旅後，沒有與他們一起行動的迪克自然無從得知確切的理由，沃利信誓旦旦地說自己什麼也沒做。

    雖然他懷疑沃利會“什麼都不做”，但那倒不是現在需要探討的，因為阿提米斯不像是因為厭惡而躲避，反倒是相反，迪克有這種感覺，對方的舉止像是在戒備，那讓他想起布魯斯，有時候，他的監護人會這麼做，那種被硬生生地拉開距離的感覺迪克從未忘記，從來沒有一次讓人好受，那就像是被拒絕。

    一直到布魯斯告訴迪克他的祕密後，那種感覺才消散不少，但不是完全，那從來不會好過。

    他凝視阿提米斯，專研對方的神情，猜測對方的想法。一定有什麼原因才會讓她如此，某個可以理解的原因，某個能夠化解的原因。

    **_也許我該…？_** 迪克猶豫。

    但這麼做或許太超過了，他不想讓對方以為他刺探她的隱私，他說過他尊重秘密，他承諾過，這是阿提米斯的選擇。再說，他也不認為阿提米斯準備好談論它了。

    迪克準備道別，但他沒錯過阿提米斯眼底一閃而過的失落，於是他停了下來。他沒有開口詢問，而是默默地靠近了些。阿提米斯注意到了，也沒制止他，她看起來有些彆扭，欲言又止地張口幾次。

    他什麼也沒說，因為有些時候，需要的不是言語。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「所以你認為魔法部在搞鬼？」沃利將腳放在桌子上，雙手搭在後腦勺，十分輕鬆寫意地問。

    迪克淹沒在好幾大疊的報章雜誌之後，眼睛牢牢地鎖在他手上的那份陳舊的報紙，徹底地進入忘我的世界─沃利更偏好叫做“書蟲的異想世界”，或者用“迪克的異想世界”也行，反正並沒有差別。

    「夥計，我在問你話，不要無視我！」沃利不滿地推了迪克。

    迪克慢慢地把頭抬起來，滿臉疑惑，好似真的想不透他做錯了什麼，還有沃利怎麼會打擾他思考。

    哼。

    「我沒無視你。」迪克緩慢地說，表情還是充滿困惑「我聽見你說的了，我只是想先把這份報紙讀完，再回答你。」

    「你就是在無視我！」沃利指控「我等你的回覆等了整整三十秒，而且你還連看都不看我一眼。」

    「抱歉。」他敷衍道。

    沃利沒錯過迪克的白眼，於是他伸過手，想要再次推一次對方，可迪克看都不看他一眼就閃過他的攻擊。

    「別躲。」沃利不悅地說。

    「你說的沒錯，我就該留在原地，直到你推到開心為止，犧牲掉我的手肘跟我的自尊，因為我是最棒的好友。」

    「既然你都知道了，那就別躲了。」沃利忽然心情好了起來，笑得開心，再次嘗試了一次，這次被迪克直接打掉「嘿─！」

    「我沒那麼說。」迪克說。

    「有，你前幾秒才剛說你要推到讓我開心為止，你不能反悔！」

    「不。」迪克把目光放回報紙，拿起羽毛筆2007年份報紙上一個關於失蹤人口的新聞畫上一個大圈。

    **_喔。那個。_**

    「你明明就是這麼想的，魔法部在搞鬼，不是嗎？」沃利說，倒回椅背，地上的羊皮紙被吹了起來。

    「我從來沒說過“我認為魔法部在搞鬼”。」迪克強調，他把手中的報紙放到身後的書架，轉身拿另一側書架的一疊報紙，灰塵飄散在空中「為什麼你總是要誇大我說的話？每當你誇大我的話，就會讓我看起來跟你一樣。」

    「那有什麼不好？」

    「我決定不回答你那個問題。」

    「什麼？為什麼？我有什麼不好的？」

    沃利能夠聽見自己的聲音在房間裡迴盪，陣陣傳來，有求必應室總是很安靜，所以這樣的回音正是他所需要的。房間的擺設與他第一次來的時候幾乎沒什麼更動，他與迪克只有再清出一張桌子，將地板的灰塵清理─要求打掃的人是沃利，他不知道迪克怎麼忍受得了空氣中宛如油煙的厚重灰塵，那讓他打了好幾次噴嚏。

    不過去除掉灰塵的問題，這裡簡直棒透了！柔軟的棉被，豐盛的魁地奇記憶盆，用不盡的藥草，比他所聽說的還要更好，雖然沒辦法變出食物很可惜，但沃利可以在這裡待上一個禮拜不出門─只要迪克不是那麼熱衷於那無趣的失蹤案，占用這間房間的話。

    他們現在每個禮拜會選三天調查案子，對，非常多，但他已經盡了最大的努力阻止迪克發神經。最初時，迪克還想要利用每晚的睡前時間，沃利當然堅決反對，然後迪克又提議一個禮拜六次，再來五次，四次…沃利從頭到尾堅持一個禮拜兩次就好─事實上他更傾向於“一次”，完美的一，可迪克會同意石像鬼都能跑了。

    『你說你不會因為調查這件事而讓威爾遜教授擾亂你的思緒—也就是你的生活，你的人生，你真的認為你沒有？』

    在他這麼說後，迪克勉強同意降為四次。

    『我們不會把精力都放在一個我們甚至無法確定是什麼的東西上，除非有任何一個證據能證明你的直覺是對的，否則我們照我們自己的步調。』

    迪克又勉強同意再減少一次，最終，他們達成三次的協議。可惜，如果他能找到另一個論點，他肯定可以說服迪克縮減至兩次，但既然他還沒想到，也只能這樣了。

    他還是覺得威爾遜教授在騙人，雖然他還沒想到對方的目的，這麼做有什麼好處，但他每多花一份精力調查，他就更堅定迪克被唬住了的想法。

    「還不是因為你每次講的口氣都像是所有人都變成吸血鬼一樣，你喜歡危言聳聽又不是我的錯。」沃利感慨地說。

    「我沒有危言聳聽，別把你習慣戲劇化的反應怪在我頭上，你才是喜歡加油添醋的人。」

    「喔？這麼說當我問你為什麼要問卡爾德關於他實習時，你說因為—」

    「我記得我說過的話—避免你又誇張了我的話，我引用我自己的話—“因為魔法部不曾讓六年級生實習，現在他們毫無預兆地—連羅伊都沒有事前得知—用實習的名字讓六年級生過去魔法部，肯定有什麼正要發生，他們需要這些六年級生頂替傲羅的空缺”。」

    「你知道—」沃利指了指迪克「我甚至不需要誇大你說的話，你自己就能達到那個效果了。如果這裡有一百個人，他們全都會贊成我說的話。」

    迪克瞇起眼睛，似乎決定最成熟的回擊是，伸手推沃利的手肘，好讓他能騰出更多的空間給更多的報章雜誌。

    太不公平了。迪克都能推他推得開心，他就不行？

    「2005年12月22號。名字是：保羅‧莫里。」迪克念著報紙上的日期跟名字，他瞥了眼沃利「快點寫下來，你可以讓你在這裡更有用處點。」

    沃利噘嘴，他總會找到機會的。他的身體向前傾，手在空中揮了揮，想碰到桌上他們用來記錄失蹤人口、日期的羊皮紙，迪克乾脆地幫他一把，把紙扔給對方。在沃利又揮舞手要拿羽毛筆時，迪克又朝他扔了筆。

    「—保羅‧莫森—好啦，記下了。」沃利快速地寫下。

    「很好，你終於證明了你的手比你的嘴巴還要有用。」

    「我的嘴巴就跟我的手一樣有用，只有你才看不出來。」沃利拉開羊皮紙「那麼，他有什麼特別的？」

    「等等…」迪克的視線飛快地在報紙上游移「他…在銀行上班，而—而—好吧，目前這一份只說明了他在銀行上班。」

    沃利拿起下一份報紙，掃視關鍵字。

    「這份報紙說他在06年的四月回到家裡，說是受到森林的感召，所以只是虛驚一場，他根本稱不上失蹤人口。」

    「我想是的。」迪克抿住下唇。

    沃利劃掉他才剛寫上的名字與日期，在那個名字的上方，還有好幾個名單也遭到同樣的命運。鑒於迪克已經將三年多前的失蹤案名單整理完，他們現在著眼於五年前的失蹤人口，也就是沃利手上的那一份清單。

    跟麻瓜不同，巫師動輒失蹤個兩三個月並不算少見，他們可能被家裡危險的衣櫃吞到陌生的地方，或者冒險之心大犯，跑去神秘地點把自己搞丟，或者施咒失敗，隱形了，時間失控—太多可能，所以經常在媒體報導失蹤的一段時間後，他們又會無預警地冒出來，他記得巴里叔以前曾追蹤的其中一個案情，就是在最後發現只是虛驚一場，三個月的心血就這麼付諸水流。

    這樣的巫師光在2005年起碼就有二十一名，而那還是在該年份還未完全調查完的情況下，更不用提2006年份的報紙還靜靜躺在架子上。沃利好奇他叔叔是怎麼做得下去的，要是他知道他做的事有一半以上都可能是無功的，他肯定抓狂。

    或許巴里叔有別種方式可以分辨真假？

    **_肯定是的。_** 沃利想。 ** _他可是巴里叔，沒有他做不到的事。_** 他只希望哪天巴里叔能教教他。

    他看見迪克在揉眼睛，一臉疲憊，雖然對方絕對不會承認自己很累。同時，迪克也不會主動喊停。

    「休息？」沃利抱著期待地問。

    「我們還剩下幾個人？」迪克問。

    「五個人。」

    **_梅林啊。_**

    「我知道。」迪克點頭「夥計，你自己要求苦痛的，所以忍著吧。」

    「我沒有，是你要求的，我只是陪你而已。」沃利哀號。

    到目前為止，只有五個巫師是真正被登記為失蹤處理，而在這五名巫師，也沒有任何一篇報導指認每個事件發生的時間有連續性，應該說，沒有任何證據顯現它們與三年前的失蹤案有關。

    五件失蹤案受到的關注度都不大，魔法部介入的層級是基層，失蹤的人口都只是普通老百姓，激不起媒體的興趣，占用的版面就像是一個例行性的報導，表面上就跟普通的失蹤案並無二致。

    可他懷疑迪克會信服，他的好友一直堅持這兩者有關聯，但就現有的證據來看，它們有的只是結論，迪克只是在努力找出事件來拼湊中間的過程，而非用證據來推論─太不像迪克的作風了。

    他知道迪克會說什麼，想要打賭嗎？一個甜甜圈？

    「我們之後需要再調查這五名巫師的案件資料。」迪克說。

    **_哈，我就知道。_** 沃利翻白眼。 ** _沃利．韋斯特，靠著賭博成為全世界擁有最多甜甜圈的男人。_** 真的，他可以為此賺到一間甜甜圈店。

    「你不覺得它們─」

    「魔法部針對個人的失蹤原因是報紙不會關注的，這跟三年前的失蹤案不同，它們被媒體視為無價值，媒體可能漏了很大的訊息而毫不自知。」

    **_好吧，合理。_** 沃利嘆氣，他的姑姑就在預言家日報上班，他對於媒體的運作方式並不是完全陌生。

    迪克將注意力重新投入到桌上的報紙，在幾分鐘後，似乎是確定這些都跟失蹤案沒有關係，他把這些歸類到“沒有用處”的櫃子。

    「也許不是跟三年前有關，而是指五年前的其中一個失蹤案，作為獨立的案件有特別意義。」他不想用這種方式說話，這等同於是接受威爾遜教授的說詞，但如果他不用同種語言跟迪克交流，他們永遠不會有交集「我是說，也許的確背後牽涉到更大的陰謀，但與三年前無關。」

    「不可能只是一個。」迪克斬釘截鐵地說。

    「兩個？」

    「不可能。」

    沃利沉默，略煩躁地用手指輕輕敲打桌面。

    「什麼？」迪克問。

    「沒事。」沃利停頓「不，有事，但是等我們把這些討厭的工作先做完再談，否則我相當確定你又會無視我。」

    「我沒有無視你。」

    沃利哼聲，迪克神奇地沒諷刺他。

    接著，他們的所有精力都放在調查上，沒有再閒聊。沃利滿腦子只想趕快解決，所以嘴巴閉得緊緊的，就怕自己忍不住又聊起來。

    當迪克把桌上一疊資料放回書架，告知他那是最後一疊的時候，沃利忍不住歡呼。

    「那麼今晚的工作結束了？」沃利問「拜託告訴我是的，拜託告訴我是的。」

    迪克盯著那堆資料，還有些依依不捨，顯然還想要再繼續追查下去，沃利很確定若不是他也在，迪克就會繼續。

    最終迪克嘆氣。

    「算是吧。」他說。

    沃利又歡呼一次，這次他甚至高舉雙手，來表達出他有多麼愉快，雖然迪克看起來不是很愉快就是了，但誰管他啊。

    「你本來要說什麼？」迪克問。

    「在我說出來以前，你先答應我你不會急著反駁我，而是先用你大腦想過才動口。」

    「你是認真的？」迪克似笑非笑地說「我上一次的記憶裡，你才是那個在課堂上公然吵架的人，而且還是黛娜教授的課。人們說禍從口出有他的道理在的，沃利。」

    「嘿，他污辱巴里叔駕馭掃把的能力，就算我想過一百輪，我還是要一拳打在他鼻子上。」沃利不服氣地說，隨即想到「慢著，你怎麼知道？我們符咒學不是同一堂，我也沒跟你說過。」

    「人們說禍從口出有他的道理在的，沃利。」迪克邪笑似地重複道。

    「你知道嗎？你才是毛骨悚然的人。」沃利打了個哆嗦「我開始懷疑你在監視我的一舉一動。」

    「嗯哼。」

    沃利又打了個哆嗦。

    迪克催促沃利回到正題。

    「好吧，就是…為什麼你認為五年前的失蹤案跟三年多前的失蹤案有關？」沃利問。

    這個問題讓迪克皺眉。

    「我從沒這麼說，我只有說可能。」他說。

    「就在幾分鐘前你才說了“不可能”。」沃利說「記得嗎？就在我說五年前─」

    「我記得你說過的話。我針對的是“只有一個”的部分。」

    「兩個？」

    迪克沉默。

    「你不是在反駁我數量的問題，你很清楚─或者你現在意識到了，一樣─問題在於，自從我們開始調查，你說話的方式，你調查的方向，都是以三年多前的失蹤案為中心，你也總是把三年前掛在嘴邊，但你不覺得那很奇怪嗎？」

    「我不懂你的問題。」

    「你問我五年前的失蹤案時，我聯想到三年前，是因為那一次的連環失蹤案太過深刻，我認為你是在講它。而現在，我跟你一起調查三年前的案子，是因為你告訴我你懷疑有關係，但那不是我的想法，我不認為它們有關，是你把那可能性塞進我腦裡。」

    「因為威爾遜教授提到了失蹤案，而我想…」

    「迪克，威爾遜教授在告訴你五年前的失蹤案時，他有提過或暗示過三年前嗎？」他打斷迪克。

    對方眨了好幾次眼。

    「沒有？」見迪克沒有反應，沃利接續說下去「那為什麼你第一個反應是它們有關聯？如果時間對不起來，我第一個會想可能是五年前的某個失蹤案不單純，就像我先前提出的理論，但你甚至沒有考慮一下可能性，你只想要找到五年前跟三年前的聯接點，那就是你的結論。為什麼？這沒道理。」

    迪克移開視線，若有所思的模樣讓沃利知道對方意會到反常。

    很好，這意味著他昨天睡覺時花了一整天思考的問題是有意義的。他一開始並沒有注意到盲點，而是在迪克否定掉沃利的理論，他反覆思考該怎麼論證自己的觀點時，才忽然想到迪克的矛盾與執著。

    「你是對的，沃利。」迪克慢慢地說「為什麼我會認為跟三年前有關？」他低語道。

    迪克再次安靜下來，他的手放在下巴，陷入沉思。沃利等待迪克告訴他，是的，他錯了，他確實讓威爾遜教授擾亂他的大腦─又一次的─所以他會放棄陰謀論，然後他們兩個都不用受苦了。

    可他越看迪克，就越感覺對方是很認真地在思索答案。

    「迪克？那個問題只是代表反問，不是真的問題，你知道的，對吧？」這麼大聲說出來，沃利感覺自己蠢斃了。

    迪克望向他，表情變得嚴肅，他以為對方要說出什麼驚天動地的話，結果卻是毫不相干的話題。

    「讀書會什麼時候？」迪克問。

    「我知道那很蠢─呃，什麼？」

    「讀書會。什麼時候？」

    「這禮拜五。」沃利一頭霧水「什麼時候你會忘記這種事了？」

    「只是確定我沒記錯日期，我這禮拜事情比較多。」迪克淡淡地說。

    **_你哪時候事情不多了？_** 沃利想。

    「我可能─」迪克停住，思考片刻，改口搖頭道「算了。」

    「怎麼了？別告訴我你有事，不能來了─我先預訂的，我有第一優先權！」

    「有點訝異你說的不是“我是你的優先順序”。」

    「我當然是。」沃利不加思索地說「順帶提醒你，就算我沒預定，我還是第一順位的。」

    「是啊，說得對極了。」迪克挖苦道，彷彿深怕沃利沒意會到他的諷刺，他將反諷說得又苦又用力「無奈的是，我正好沒有事情可以把你排到太西洋之外，所以我還是會出席讀書會。」

    「然後？」

    「嗯……我想等我先確認好再說。」迪克說「反正我也不確定會不會成真。」

    「什麼？」

    「你還不需要知道。」

    除了安靜之外，唯一一個讓沃利無法忍受的，就是被蒙在鼓裡。

    「什麼？夥計，是什麼？告訴我─」

    「你總是說你隨隨便便就能猜到我在想什麼，不如你現在試試你的沃利雷達，看看它怎麼說。」迪克勾出挑釁的微笑。

    他的甜甜圈店要倒了。供貨不良，供貨不良─

    迪克笑出聲。

    「你看起來就像是你最喜歡的甜甜圈店倒了一樣。」他說。

    沃利噘嘴。

    「猜我想對了。」迪克咯咯笑「對了，我的徽章修好了嗎？」

    兩天前，迪克的巴里．艾倫後援會徽章壞了，六個環本來會照映出巴里叔曾在報紙上刊登上的照片跟他英勇事蹟的景象，但不知怎麼的，它變成只會閃現一兩個畫面就消失，迪克說他找不出原因，所以修好的事就交給沃利了。

    不得不說他有些驚訝，他還以為迪克不把這件事放在心上，既然會注意到壞掉並叫沃利修好，就代表他的好友確實很在乎，他就知道要不了多久迪克就會投降了！不管要他說幾次都可以，沒人能抵擋得住巴里叔的魅力！

    「早就修好了，我還改善了一下。」沃利興奮地說，把口袋裡的徽章扔給迪克「我重新施咒一次，不過只有現視咒的部分沒有變動，其它的改用魔藥代替，保險起見，我還低了一滴固咒劑，現在我很確定它不會再出問題了。」

    他們最初是用了聲聲咒跟現視咒兩者咒語的結合，並且施展轉換咒，來改變景象的呈現方式，效果不錯，可惜現在看來它的魔力並無法殘留太久，沃利喜歡魔藥甚過咒語的地方就在這，咒語有他的極限，而魔藥可以突破，有時候它甚至可以是永久的。

    迪克仔細地審視徽章，眼睛忽然一亮。

    「你怎麼做的？」他問「固咒劑通常用在固定咒語上，因為它是一種特別容易汙染的藥水，你不可能先摻入魔藥後，又在藥水上塗抹固咒劑，那只會讓兩者都失去功效。」

    「簡單，只要你多加─嘿，我才不要跟你這個瞞著自己最好朋友的人說，去問你的沃利雷達。」

    迪克聳肩，默默地將徽章收下，好像他一點都不在乎。

    「…說“沃利很聰明”我就告訴你。」沃利決定好心地給迪克一次機會，因為他是個好人，而且還是個很好的朋友。

    「誰？」

    「我。沃倫士．魯道夫，韋斯特─快，你說我就告訴你我怎麼做的。」沃利說「你絕對會想知道的，告訴你，我真是太厲害了，你在這世上絕對找不到第二個跟我一樣機靈的人了！」

    「抱歉，名為沃倫士，中間名為魯道夫，姓為韋斯特，又很機靈的根本不存在，我可不能說謊─喔等等，歷史上確實有一個，但那是兩百世紀前的事了，而且他是一隻鸚鵡。」

    「你一定在開玩笑。」

    「沒，我查過了。」

    「認真的？你為了損我特地去查這玩意？」

    「怎麼會？」迪克刻意訝異，然後說「鸚鵡沃利。」

    沃利決定這正是推迪克的好時機，但他的手再次落空了。

    「不鬧了，沃利。」迪克開懷大笑「我們該回塔了，明天我們都有早上八點的課，再不回去睡，你會爬不起來的。」

    「你才是喜歡賴床的那個，而且─不要。直到你承認我很聰明，不然我們不離開。」沃利環住了自己的胸懷，打定主意。

    「你是說“你”不離開吧？」迪克滑下了椅子「“你”想要在這過夜，折磨“你”經不起磨難的心靈，我一點意見都沒有，“我”要回舒服的寢室睡。」

    「不。」沃利搖頭，並且纏住了迪克「你要跟我待在這裡，除非你承認我是個天才。」

    「是啊，鸚鵡沃利是個天才。」

    「快說，迪克，說：『沃利．韋斯特是全世界最聰明的人。』」

    迪克試著要掙脫他，但沃利死死抓著，不是只有迪克才能預測他的下一步。

    「不要，鸚鵡沃利。」

    「我才不是鸚鵡─快說。」

    「不。」

    然後他們耗了整晚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「你們能相信迪克損我什麼嗎？」沃利對著他的朋友發起不鳴之氣「他竟然把我的天才智慧比作是鸚鵡，鸚鵡耶─！我可比鸚鵡聰明多了！」

    即便沃利已經是扯著喉嚨喊了，仍然抵不過格蘭芬多友誼廳裡的喧嘩聲，能怪他嗎？全世界最吵的地方絕對就是這裡了。

    吉米與馬修在玩巫師棋，雙方打得不可開交，沃利則在一旁觀戰，等待其中一人輸輪到他玩。

    「像鸚鵡？顯然他下手已經很留情了。」吉米說，他的皇后暴力地砍下騎士的頭，然後丟到地上。

    「不只這樣，」沃利當作沒聽見他朋友說的話「他後來偷看我的筆記就算了，卻死不承認我是天才！」

    「拜託─這怎麼能怪他？即便你給我五加隆我都不會昧著良心的，十加隆我可以勉強說個一次。」馬修慵懶地說，啊哈了一下將士兵往前移「說真的，你要不要考慮一下，友情價，八加隆。」

    「你哪時候開始賤賣格蘭分多的精神了？」吉米咧嘴笑道。

    「自從我聖誕節假期後。」馬修說「為了約會，我花了一整年的存款，但那次晚餐值得的。」

    沃利狠狠地怒瞪他們。

    「你們是站在誰那裡？」他咬牙問道。

    「迪克。」

    「迪克。」

    **_可惡！_**

    「別針對我們，我們又不是少數會在你們兩個有爭執時，會站在迪克那的人。」馬修聳肩。

    吉米贊成地頻頻點頭。

    「起碼他說你很聰明，只不過同時也說了你是鸚鵡而已。」他說「要我說我還真的說不出口，我絕對不會稱呼一個幫食物取名字的人是天才，而且你竟然還吃了你取了名的食物？老兄，可怕死了。」

    「或是為了要追我們的校花，在魁地奇比賽時耍帥耍不成，把自己的腿摔斷了。」馬修不懷好意地補充道。

    「誤把自己熬的昏睡藥水喝下肚，睡得不醒人事，還鬧到要送到聖蒙果醫院。」

    「嫌衣服樣式不好看，想換一個，卻念錯咒不小心把自己的衣服全燒了─說真的，你那一次還差點燒了我們的寢室。」

    「還有在已經有警示牌還能觸發到陷阱，結果石化了一整天，要不是剛好有人經過，我看你乾脆別想出來了。」

    「廁所的那一次？」馬修哈哈大笑，眼淚都笑出來了「那次真是經典，我還想說怎麼一整天沒看到人，原來─哈哈哈─」

    沃利不開心地憋著嘴，拚了命地想要找到話回擊，他支支吾吾，想要反擊回去，但不管他說什麼，都顯得很無力，如同敗犬的垂死掙扎。

    馬修跟吉米一一細數把沃利的糗事，幸好迪克不在這，那簡直是沃利人生中最漫長的十分鐘─等等，迪克？

    「是不是你們兩個混球跟迪克講我的糗事的？」沃利站起來，惱羞地說道「我就奇怪迪克怎麼會知道我幹了什麼事，一定是你們通風報信！」

    「從來沒打算否認。」馬修痞痞地笑道「拜託，沃利，我們可是在努力讓你的小男友開心，鞏固你的地位。」

    「要我說幾次，迪克不是我的男朋友！」沃利抗議。

    「好吧，準男友。」

    「他也不會─」

    「說到男友，我記得你曾經在試筆友泡妞時假裝自己是女的，說這樣能放下對方的戒心，還刻意用了小女生的用語，結果約見面時，發現對方也是男的，對吧？」吉米說「結局是怎麼樣了？」

    「是啊，我也想知道。」馬修又大笑「那個人怎麼樣了啊？」

    沃利的臉越來越紅。

    「我、我也要把你─你的蠢事跟─跟─啊哈，我要跟你的女友講！」沃利對吉米喊道，臉頰依舊泛紅「而你─我要─我要─我要等你交了女友後，把你所有的糗事都一五一十地講給她聽！」他改對著馬修吼道。

    「哇喔，你終於承認了迪克是你的情人了嗎？」馬修故作感動地說，還一副“他終於長大了”的神情。

    **_才不是─！_**

    「我恨你們兩個。」沃利恨恨地咬著牙。

    這一點都沒有阻止他兩個損友的笑容，過了很久，這兩人的興趣才終於回到棋盤上。吉米將馬修的國王將死，象石製的騎士豎立在國王面前，鞠躬，鋒利的劍便砍下國王的腦袋。

    「好吧，看來我該去寫占卜學的作業了。」馬修站起來，伸了伸懶腰，讓出位置「沃利，你寫完沒？」

    「早寫完了。」沃利把棋盤上的棋子慢慢放進馬修放棋子的箱子裡，國王還在尋找它的頭，所以他乾脆幫它撿起頭。

    「那好，做個好兄弟，借我參考參考你的答案。」

    「想得美，是誰剛才在嘲笑我的？」沃利還在記恨「我用盡所有腦細胞來掰夢境跟解夢，消耗一輩子的精力，可不是為了讓你坐享其成。」

    「反正那也不是你自己完成的，借我抄有什麼關係？」馬修嗤之以鼻。

    「那才不是事實，這次我是自己寫的─全靠我一人！迪克就只會在旁邊盯著你瞧，然後趁你不注意時妨礙你，就算你注意他了，他還是要妨礙你。」沃利不服氣地說「我才不借你抄，要抄去抄吉米的。」他指指吉米。

    「沒辦法，我的作業被吃掉了。」吉米說。

    「真的？你打算用這個當作藉口？」沃利挑眉「納布教授才不會相信你，你絕對是死定了。」他開始幸災樂禍。

    「我看他根本不會注意到，我敢說他到現在記得的學生名字不超過十個。」吉米說「何況我也沒說謊，羅那個大白癡沒管好他的蟾蜍，等到我回到寢室，我的作業早被碎屍萬段，沒有任何方法救得了它。」

    沃利改看向馬修。

    「十加隆。」沃利的嘴巴咧得大大的「給我十加隆，我的血汗心血就借你抄。」

    「真的假的？我們的友情就只值這個價格？」

    沃利想了一下。

    「你說得對，你這渾蛋實在是太渾蛋了，我是該多加個五加隆。」他哼聲「我仍然沒忘記剛才的事，也別以為我會忘記你拿我跟迪克打賭的事。」

    馬修轉向吉米，悲痛地搖起來頭。

    「他真不懂幽默。」他說「他難道看不出我是多麼真誠的朋友嗎？」

    「是啊。」吉米凝重地點頭贊同「別擔心，沃利，要是真的賺了一筆，我們會請你一頓的。」

    「不需要，我跟迪克會贏的！」沃利信心滿滿「想說好，你們休想叫我拿半個納特出來請客。」

    「所以，你有打算─」馬修開口。

    「當然沒有。」沃利堅持住，事實上這一點都不困難。

    「好吧，」馬修嘆息，似乎真的很失望，他坐到一旁，把作業跟書寫用具放到桌上「看來我老媽說的在外面靠朋友就對了是錯的，我只好犧牲我整晚的睡眠趕這沒啥意義的作業。」

    「呃…作業是明天交？」沃利忍不住皺眉。

    「廢話，不然我這麼辛苦幹嘛？你當我吃飽撐著嗎？」

    沃利一陣恐慌，他的作業還放在迪克那裡，他當時是在拉文克勞塔文寫完的，完成後就一直忘記要拿回來。他絕對沒資格笑迪克對時間的觀念了，而那是很讓人難過的一件事。

    另一頭吉米已經在問沃利要白棋還黑棋，沃利就站起來，往門口跑，離開前，不忘丟下“我去拉文克勞一趟”。

    拉文克勞塔離格蘭分多塔有一小段距離，他跑到拉文克勞時已經氣喘吁吁了，他休息了一會，才去面對拉文克勞的守門員。

    老鷹石像用他低沉的聲音出謎題時，正好裡面有拉文克勞的學生進來，依照往常，沃利會順勢進去，但鑒於最近他收到的目光，他選擇讓門靜靜地關上。

    那名拉文克勞學生本來在出來望見沃利時，眼底還蘊藏著責備的意味，發現沃利待在原地後，立刻收回不善的視線，默默地點了一次頭，然後走開。

    他想他這次做對了。

    沃利沒想過自己會這麼在乎拉文克勞的目光，以前他都是不管別人的閒言閒語，不論是透過呼喚迪克達到答案，或是靠裡面剛好有人出來的好運，只要能進到拉文克勞塔裡就可以了。然而，那扇門之後的敵意日月加深，不斷膨脹，一股無聲的不滿安靜地潛伏在凝結的空氣裡，宛如沃利只要一個舉動就會將表面的和平戳破。

    沃利不傻，他感覺得到別人對他的不善，只是他大多不會太放在心上，沒道理明明是對方有問題的時候，他還要感到愧疚，對吧？

    迪克向他解釋過拉文克勞的傳統，也曾希望沃利照著做，不過他沒聽從，之後迪克就放棄了。記住，所謂拉文克勞的傳統，只是因為每個拉文克勞都很神經質，還有不相信人性的信任危機。

    再說，他到現在還是不能理解到底他從迪克獲得答案的做法哪裡錯了，虛心求教不也是很符合拉文克勞崇尚的精神嗎？

    可現在沃利不得不在乎了。

    一開始，沃利這樣做的時候，他收過不少不滿的視線，可隨著他待在拉文克勞的時間越多，也許是因為習慣，也許是看在迪克的朋友份上，也許是他們覺得沃利討喜所以改觀─之類的，那種目光就緩和許多，雖然他們還是會帶著不贊同的神情，但那不再帶著排斥，而現在，那種排斥回來了，而且隨著他每一次的到來，就加深一個層級，他並不想要讓那個層級達到無法挽回的地步。

    他們並不歡迎他，沃利肯定，而他討厭待在讓他不舒適的地方，你能想像跟別人說話，然後對方用一種距離十分遙遠的口氣跟你說話，或是你說了一個笑話，期待所有人被你逗樂，結果收到一片死寂的回應嗎？就連羅伊也不會這麼殘酷！

    他知道是因為拉文克勞的學生仍舊認為那場“爭吵”是沃利的錯，迪克太梅林的成功了，有時候他真希望他的好友不要那麼追求完美，但是都已經過了快兩個月了，他們看到他跟迪克那麼好，就不能盡釋前嫌嗎？為了那不存在的吵架而討厭他實在太蠢了，他好想這樣跟他們說。

    **_拜託，拉文克勞，你們不做蠢事的。_**

    沃利死死盯著老鷹石像，期待他給一點提示，然而這可是全校最頑固的石像，它不會棄守原則的。

    **_不行。_** 不管他想得多用力，他都猜不出答案。他真的很不擅長這玩意，這根本是專門設計給迪克那種字母破壞者玩的。

    他該找迪克求救，還是遵從拉文克勞傳統，等待更聰明的人來替他解答？但是現在已經接近宵禁時間，會像剛才那位學生承擔違反校規風險的學生絕對是少數，拉文克勞學生太乖巧了。

    也許他該呼叫迪克出來？那聽起來像個計畫。

    拉文克勞的門再次無聲無息地開啟，迪克的頭從裡面探出來，見到沃利也不驚訝，只是露出微笑。

    「正好減去了我去找你的時間。」迪克走近他，他的腋下夾著一疊羊皮紙「我就猜你會來要作業，拿去。」

    「呃…謝了。」沃利收下，隨後慌張地打開檢查「你沒有偷偷改我的作業吧？」

    「我動你作業幹嘛？」迪克沒好氣地說。

    「為了好玩。」

    「喔對，你是說那次你偷偷把我魔藥學作業裡面所有的“獨角獸”改成“屁眼”的事嗎？」

    「那可是傑作。」沃利抬起頭，笑得很開心。

    迪克給他一個大大的白眼。

    「好了，快回去睡覺吧，沃利，趁我還沒改變主意把你的心血變成惡夢前。」迪克催促道。

    「再給我幾秒鐘，我快確認完了。」沃利仔細地審查每一行字，他不會相信迪克的！

    「希望你那才過三歲生日的腦袋能知道，我到現在還沒踢你一腳是因為要把你扛回去更麻煩。」

    「沒錯，因為你愛我。」

    「樂觀，」迪克以一種高深莫測的姿態說道「是一件好事，但太過就不好了，你會讓所有的真相被掩埋的。」

    「沒錯，因為你愛死了我─好了，我檢查完了。」沃利將作業收起來「那我先回寢室了，迪克，早點睡，不要再熬夜了，你會害所有的瞌睡蟲被開除的。」

    迪克擺出他最無辜的表情。

    「晚安，明天見。」沃利不甘心地說，暗中嘆氣。

    他轉身要走。他真該研究一下該如何讓人乖乖睡覺，又可以讓對方以為是依照自己的意志去睡的魔法。

    「晚安。我明天再跟你說件事。」

    「什麼？」沃利停下腳步，又回頭。

    「明天再說。」

    「你現在就能說了，今日事，今日畢，這是你最愛說的，迪克，是什麼？」沃利追問。

    「明天。」

    要掰開迪克的金口，根本比要羅伊露出燦爛的微笑叼著玫瑰花，跟一頭大象跳舞還難，他還能怎麼辦？

    沃利乘著敗北回到格蘭分多塔，友誼廳裡只剩下馬修一個人還在跟作業奮戰，吉米已經不見蹤影。

    「你動作很快嘛。」馬修調侃「對於一個每次去拉文克勞就像是去了一輩子的人來說，你這次根本沒去。迪克不在？」

    「在。」沃利靜靜地坐回沙發。

    似乎發現沃利異常安靜，所以馬修抬起頭看向沃利。

    「怎麼了？」他問「又吵架了？」

    「你有沒有覺得拉文克勞不喜歡我？」沃利問。

    「你到現在才發現？」馬修故作訝異地說「我還以為全世界都看出來了，就連羅都看出來了，雖然真要說的話，他們是看我們格蘭分多不順眼。」

    「為什麼？」

    「因為他們是拉文克勞，天生就瞧不起我們熱愛享受生命的人。」馬修發出像是感慨的惋嘆聲「每個人都知道他們是一群頑固不通又高傲的傢伙。」

    「呃，他們也沒有那麼高傲…」沃利覺得他該替他好友在的學院捍衛。

    「你哪時候開始成為拉文克勞的粉絲了？」馬修不屑地說「我沒跟你說過有次我在跟別人聊天聊到阿波比飛箭隊在1996年冠軍賽的戰略，結果一個拉文克勞的學生冷冷地糾正，眼神就像是把我當白痴一樣嗎？」

    「好吧，那傢伙是個渾蛋，可不代表所有拉文克勞都跟他一樣渾蛋。」

    「你以前也討厭拉文克勞的。」馬修以緬懷的口吻說道「只不過迪克來之後，你就再也沒說過拉文克勞的壞話了─老兄，我不想這麼說，但我可真懷念那時候的你。」

    「我也不記得你有這麼討厭拉文克勞，夥計，你是女友被搶還什麼？」

    「怎麼可能。」馬修舉起雙手「只是我們不喜歡拉文克勞，那是一項傳統，優秀的那種。」

    「可你們可喜歡迪克了，你們老是喜歡拿迪克壓我，而且你們老把我的糗事告訴迪克。」

    「誰說的？我們一開始也不喜歡迪克啊。」

    **_什麼？_**

    「什麼？我怎麼從沒聽說！什麼時候？為什麼？」沃利跳了起來，整個上半身立得直挺挺。

    「忘了。」馬修說，隨即補充「我記得我們特別給他取了個綽號…嗯…叫什麼？太久遠了，我忘了。」

    沃利太過震驚了，導致他沒有追問綽號是什麼。

    「但為什麼？」沃利問「迪克又沒有做什麼─」

    「忘了。」馬修說「大概是因為我們不喜歡拉文克勞─傳統，別忘了。」

    「但迪克又沒對你們做什麼。」

    「放鬆，沃利，行嗎？當我們發現他是個有趣的傢伙後，我們就改觀了。」他說「不管怎麼樣，你打算怎麼樣？」

    「什麼打算怎麼樣？」

    「你打算怎麼對付拉文克勞？」

    「什麼？我幹嘛要對付拉文克勞？」沃利完全狀況外「他們又沒有口出惡言，或是動手，只是…眼神不太友善而已。」

    「瞧，這就是我在說的，現在他們看不起你了，你得給他們一點顏色瞧瞧，不能讓他們繼續得逞。」

    「但是我不想花時間去研究那些謎題─」

    「誰在跟你說那個─而且你絕對不能這麼做！」馬修忽然激動地說「你千萬不能認同拉文克勞的作法，如果你這麼做了，你等同是向他們認輸了，格蘭分多絕不會不戰而投降！」

    「拜託，馬修，我根本沒放在心上，事實上，我現在都快忘得一乾二淨了。」沃利揮動手，要馬修別誇張了。

    的確沒什麼，他又何必這麼畏首畏尾的？這一點都不像他，以前那些質疑的目光他也不挺下來了？給那群拉文克勞一點時間，他們又會友善對待他了。

    他只需要…時間。巴里叔曾說過時間有時候是最好的朋友。

    **_對，就是這樣，韋斯特，你要做出正確的選擇。_** 沃利想。 ** _忘記這件事，然後睡一場好覺，做一場好夢。_**

    「話說回來，你跟迪克說過嗎？」馬修問「他怎麼說？」

    「我沒跟他說過這件事，也沒必要，我就說我根本沒放在心上，一一丁點都沒有。」沃利用蠻不在乎的語氣說道。

    跟迪克說他朋友的壞話？絕對不是正確的選擇。迪克喜歡拉文克勞，沃利尊重那點。

    馬修思考了一下。

     「不過既然迪克沒阻止你去拉文克勞，我想事情沒那麼糟糕。」馬修喃喃說道「大概只是傳統發作，是吧？」

    「我想是的。」

    「那應該沒事。」馬修又低頭繼續寫作業。

    沃利躺回沙發，與此同時，他忽然想到。

    「等一下…你說“我們不喜歡迪克”，所謂的“我們”是只有指你跟吉米兩個白癡，對吧？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利剛結束麻瓜學，拖著身體往餐廳走去。

    他感到鬱悶，他很想說是因為又一個麻瓜百思不得其解的麻煩行為，導致他像以往上完課一樣，費盡體力，虛脫得只想往嘴巴裡塞食物─但不是，他之所以如此悶悶不樂，很不幸的是因為那個阿提米斯。

    阿提米斯在躲避他已經不是什麼新聞了，他們並不常會相見─正好是一件很詭異的事，因為在那之前，他可是毫無選擇地經常撞見阿提米斯，加上，他們都在同一個學院，格蘭分多塔可一點都不大─可只要阿提米斯看見他，就會立刻找理由離開，甚至會在靠近前就避開他。

    就連他的朋友也看得出來，還問他是不是對她做了什麼，他怎麼會知道？迪克問過他在鏡子裡時，他跟阿提米斯的相處如何，所以─好吧，就算迪克不說，他也多少感覺得出來跟那場鏡子之旅有關，但到底為什麼？

    當然，他們討厭對方，可那是在前半段的階段，在阿提米斯與康納衝突過後，他們和解，阿提米斯向他坦白了一部分的內心，那幾乎像是朋友。

    這太不公平了，迪克、梅根、康納也都在那鏡子裡，他可沒聽說有誰也被阿提米斯躲的！為什麼就他一個人要受到這種對待？

    **_那又沒什麼。_** 沃利想。 ** _沒什麼好在意的，當然，她是在躲你，但是那又怎麼樣？_**

    沒什麼大不了，他應該去吃個美味的牛排，然後上床睡覺，就像他處理拉文克勞時一樣。等到他醒來，他就會知道為這種小事煩惱有多麼愚蠢。

    對對，就是這樣。

    就該這樣。

    **_可我又沒做什麼─！_** 他又沒嘲笑她的恐懼，或是沒管住自己的嘴巴，說出─不慢著，管住？他不需要管住，他的嘴巴從來沒讓他失望。

他絕對沒做錯任何事，所以他不需要感到糟糕。

    **_下一次─_** 沃利告訴自己。 ** _我絕對不要再見到阿提米斯，看看現在是誰躲誰，哼。_**

    誰躲他，他就躲誰。

    迪克在餐廳的門外等他。起碼能見到他的好兄弟是一件令人開心的事。

    「你晚了，桌上只剩下甜點。」他說「不過，我幫你拿了些食物。」他微笑，晃了晃手上的袋子。

    他糾正，見到迪克絕對是最令人開心的事─還有他手上的食物。

    沃利接過袋子，一打開就香味就撲鼻而來，他一把抓起雞腿大快朵頤。嗯嗯─還有墨西哥醬，迪克真的太懂他了。

    「所以…」迪克清清喉嚨「關於我昨晚要說的事…」

    啊對，他想起來了，確實有一個問題等待他問。沃利把雞腿放下，吞下嘴巴裡的雞肉。

    「你本來要跟我商量什麼？」沃利湊近了迪克，語氣不自覺地急了起來「女孩問題？服飾問題？」

    「那是你才有的問題。」迪克笑道。

    「那到底是什麼？」沃利著急地問，他昨天一整個晚上都在床上想這件事，耐心都被磨盡，再得不到答案他就要瘋了。

    「急躁，對嗎？」

    「迪克─」

    「好吧，好吧。」迪克做出鬼臉。

    **_再見，“折磨自己最好朋友”的遊戲。_** 沃利想。

    但是，迪克還沒玩夠，很顯然他認為沃利受得磨難不夠多。他的好友在幾名學生經過時，眼神尾隨著那些人，動作停了下來。

    好，他玩夠了迪克跟他討厭的“折磨沃利”遊戲。

    不給迪克反應時間，他拉著對方直接衝向最近的一間空教室，以防迪克的敏感神經又開始發作，他還先確認了裡頭沒有任何人。

    「呃…你知道我要說的這件事並不需要特別躲起來講的，你正讓它看起來很嚴重的。」迪克挑起一邊的眉毛。

    是啊，好像他會買單。沃利嗤之以鼻。

    「而你還說我是敏感的怪胎。」迪克諷刺道。

    「你是。」沃利說「夥計，你就是，世界恆平不變的真理─別爭了，快告訴我你到底要說什麼！我最近衰透了，我需要一點好消息─那最好是好消息，拜託告訴我是個好消息。」

    「你哪一天不是衰透了？」迪克小聲說道，看了眼沃利，放鬆了肩膀，才又開口「我長話短說，前幾天我遇見了阿提米斯，稍微小聊了一下，然後我提起了讀書會，問她有沒有興趣─」

    「你什麼？」沃利震驚地喊出聲。

    他不可能是那個意思吧？

    「你想的沒錯。」迪克點頭「阿提米斯會加入我們的讀書會。」


	16. 大巧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊謝謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach跟咽炎，給了我很多的意見，不然這篇寫不完XD

    好心情不會每天都有，正如好事不會每天都會發生。

    羅伊看著信上的內容，只有短短的一行字，但也足以讓這位不苟言笑的青年露出難得的微笑。

    _“_ _週六。午夜整點。”_

    信的最後附註上了象徵魔法部的徽章圖案，巨大的“M”在中央，環繞著循環流動的英文字母，羅伊觸摸中央的“M”字母，低語反念咒語，羊皮紙上的文字立刻消失，取而代之浮現出一般的洗衣粉廣告，寫著“絕頂清潔，你值得信任的品牌！”。

    羅伊慢慢地將已經化為廣告單的紙收進袍子內側的口袋，認識的人要是看到他這麼小心翼翼地對待這種廣告單，肯定要抓著嘲弄一番。

    **_我知道他們會需要我。_** 羅伊勾出微笑，帶著些微的得意，以及驕傲，不管其他人怎麼在背底評論他，這已證明了他並非是靠著奧利的關係成為傲羅。

    相較於這張紙的待遇，另一封放在外邊口袋的信就沒那麼好過了，羅伊粗魯地拿出還未拆開的信，早已佈滿了皺痕，似乎訴苦著它慘澹的遭遇，從火漆印如箭形狀魔杖的圖案他知道信來自奧利。

    他沒有打開他的打算，因為這封信沒有打開的價值。

    再多的好事都不能抵銷他對奧利的憤怒，在羅伊被趕回學校前，他與奧利的隊伍正在埃及追蹤一名黑巫師的情報，根據情報，有幾名黑巫師打算東山再起，打算與監獄裡的黑巫師裡應外合，他們從中東開始，橫跨了整個大陸，但始終沒有摸清黑巫師們的動向，羅伊從他自己的情報網裡推測出下一個出沒地點會是埃及的一個小村落─他的追蹤能力確實不到巴里的等級，但他自有辦法弄到情報。

    他們已經部屬完在埃及的進攻，就只等機會出現，然而，就在這時候，魔法部一道命令下來就要他回學校，而奧利完全沒替他說話─一句話都沒有。

    他還以為奧利視他們的關係為對等的，雖然他從未跟任何人承認過，但比起其他人三言兩語或是不平等的目光，他更氣奧利的態度跟想法，他可以忍受平常奧利的過度關心，或是他愚蠢的冷笑話，但他無法忍受奧利連為他抵抗的勇氣都沒有。

    更加無法接受的是他的隱瞞。

    他穿過格蘭分多的友誼廳，被幾名同級生逮住，一群人嚷嚷著要慶祝，也不知道要慶祝什麼，格蘭分多的日常就是慶祝，隨便哪件小事都可以，半強迫地把酒塞給他，羅伊很早以前就放棄跟任何一個身穿紅色袍子的人抗議，所以他乾脆地灌下那杯酒。

    **_安全。和平。平凡。_** 羅伊願意在任何一個地方，只要不是代表那些詞的地方。

    **_那封信。_** 羅伊提醒自己。那封信不是被施予改變文字圖案的魔法而已，它下了多種複雜的魔咒，讓分隔兩地的人可以直接用聲音溝通，就像是咆嘯信一樣，只是咆嘯信只是單方向的，而這是雙向的，魔法部在這幾年開始善用這套咒語。

    信上的時間代表他們會議的時間，他猜想任務遇上了什麼障礙需要他，他不確定，但可以確定的是在小隊之中，他已建立了自己的地位。

    **_起碼這是一件好事。_** 羅伊想。也許等他調整好心情，他能夠平靜地把奧利的信看完，再去質疑他那愚蠢的秘密。

    好事不會每天發生的，但麻煩倒每一分鐘都可能降臨。

    在他打開自己的寢室時，發現裡面一個熟悉的背影。

    「看在梅林的份上，你們又幹了什麼好事？」

    羅伊．哈伯─現任傲羅奧利弗．奎因的養子，目前年輕一輩最被看好的傲羅，在打開他的寢室，見到那小的三歲，一頭耀眼的紅髮，隨時帶著毫無危機感的笑容的朋友時，好心情已被減去了一半。

    面對那兩個愛玩的小瘋子，多疑絕對不是壞處，羅伊對此深信不疑，一個還好應付，兩個簡直大災難。

    「沒做太多。」沃利反射性地回覆，隨即改口「我們什麼也沒做─我什麼也沒做，迪克才—總之，我才不幫迪克做保證。」

    「那你在這裡做什麼？」羅伊說，始終站在門口「你放棄格蘭分多的慶祝聚會，可不是只為了跟我閒聊。還有，迪克在哪？」

    「不知道…迪克就喜歡當失蹤專家，我又沒興趣當找人專家。」沃利用埋怨的口吻說「他也不用在場，反正我是來找你的。」

    羅伊直覺地皺眉。

    「別告訴我你們兩個又吵架了。」他走進寢室，順手關上門「也別告訴我你們為了豆丁點大的小事爭得死去活來，我真的不想處理你們兩個的白痴問題。」

    「沒有，我們才不吵架。」沃利揚起聲調，好似他受到了污辱「如果那真的發生，那也絕對是迪克的錯。」

    **_是啊，因為你們兩個都很成熟。_** 羅伊諷刺地想，但他沒能說出口，僅僅是因為沃利比他快了一步。

    「這是真的─！你永遠都不會知道他到底能有多過分，你知道他上次說了什麼嗎？他超級過分的，還不是因為我夠穩重才不跟他計較。」

    「上一次纏著我跟卡爾兩個小時，用奶油啤酒裝瘋賣傻抱怨迪克的人還敢這麼說。」羅伊嗤之以鼻。

   「那一次才不一樣，」沃利悶聲說「是迪克太過分─就像是，每次。」

   「我不在乎，你們兩個人的問題，自己去解決，別老是拖別人下水。」羅伊哼聲「你們沒吵架，那是迪克又怎麼了？」

    沃利一臉茫然。

    「跟迪克沒有關係啊，為什麼說到他？」他問。

    羅伊有些驚訝。通常，沃利繞過迪克來找他，主因出在迪克上，他可不知道什麼時候沃利碰上跟迪克無關的問題時，迪克不是首選了。

    「那我只有一個回答─去找迪克。」

    「哇喔，羅伊，好歹我們從小就認識了，你就這麼對你認識多年的好友。」沃利不服氣地說。

    「也就奧利去巴里叔叔家時你剛好在的那幾次，那稱不上多年。」

    想到奧利，他心裡極度不愉快。

    沃利盯著他瞧。

    「你看起來比平常還要不爽，怎麼了？」他問「你還在氣要回來被叫回來上課的事嗎？」

    「那是我的問題。」羅伊說，重新找回冷靜「你不是為了迪克，那你是來做什麼的？」

    「你確定你真的不想談談？我可以去抓些啤酒來，馬修那邊藏了一堆。」

    「我確定。現在，你是來解決問題，還是來逼問我的？」

    他看得出來沃利對這個回答並不滿意，對方憋了憋嘴，雙手環抱，牢牢地注視羅伊，這一招也許對迪克有用，但對羅伊絲毫不管用。

    「給你三秒鐘。」他說，打開了房門。

    這就是沃利輸掉的瞬間。

    「哇哇—等等，等等，」沃利慌張地卸下了他所有的堅持「你不能這樣！壓抑情緒真的很不健康。」

    「兩秒鐘。」

    「你真不夠朋友…」沃利仍不免發出怨言「一個簡單的問題，你了解拉文克勞嗎？」

 

 

 

 

 

    相傳，拉文克勞的創始人羅威娜．拉文克勞有一頂皇冠，那是一頂隨著歲月帶走顏色，時光撫來腐朽，卻籠罩不了鑲滿藍寶石光芒的冠冕。

    相傳，那頂皇冠能為配戴之人帶來絕對的智慧，能解出世上所有的謎題，看穿萬物的本質，透徹真理，甚至一統世界。

    相傳，羅威娜．拉文克勞的女兒因忌妒自己母親的智慧而偷走了它，並藏了起來。至今，皇冠仍下落不明，有人說它已被摧毀，有人說它被藏在魔法部裡，有人說它在世上最聰明的人手上，說法眾說紛紜。至今，它的真實備受質疑。

    相傳。過了好幾世紀，它依舊流傳在拉文克勞之中，那是每個拉文克勞之人都渴望追求之物。

    相傳，羅威娜．拉文克勞在創建拉文克勞學院時，堅信他們的學生，智慧

必須高人一等，人們說拉文克勞代表烏鴉的爪子，隱含著貪婪掠食者的意思。

    “過人的智慧是人類最大的財富。”—過去如此，現在如此，未來如此。

 

 

 

 

    夜半時分，拉文克勞的寢室裡一片寂靜，迪克的室友都已經關上最後一盞燈，只剩下迪克床頭的夜燈發出微小的光芒，光線在黑暗之中顯得薄弱，卻已足以閱讀。

     _“—_ _在加入前，順時鐘攪拌兩次，_ _等待四十秒後（不多也不少），再逆時針一次半，同時溫度維持在攝氏_ _37.5_ _度，可以讓效果多維持起碼三小時—“_

    迪克趴在自己的床上，眼底飛快地掃過手上有著藍色封皮，用麻線串起厚厚一疊羊皮紙上的文字，一邊剔除掉多餘的資訊，一邊仔細地記下關鍵字。每一頁的紙上都寫滿了不同魔藥的配方、步驟，以及潦草的塗鴉。

    _“三分鐘太久了，會爛掉（那個發明三分鐘理論的，一定是活在南極！），一分十四秒後加入_ _8_ _克的毛糞石，再多加_ _1_ _匙的蠍子粉，間隔四十五秒，之後再等正確的三分鐘—”_

    他繼續閱讀著。製造隱形劑的過程中，最重要的階段就是時間，時間掌握的越精準，就越能產生強大的魔力，因此在這一段之中，所有的步驟都與教科書上一致，唯一的變數只有時間。

    手寫的字跡，修改的痕跡，說明著這並非來自於出版的文件，而是一份未被公開的筆記，迪克幾天前拿到了這份筆記，便開始鑽研，隱形劑是他研究的第三道魔藥。

    _“持續攪拌十秒（順、逆時鐘根本沒差），一邊放入曼德拉草一片葉子，五分四十一秒後立刻拿起來—這樣就大功告成。”_

    **_十秒。五分四十一秒。_** 迪克心中重複默念。 ** _好了，記下了。_**

    他看向時間，快接近四點，他明天的課程是十點開始，這意味著他還有兩個小時左右的時間可以研究，睡四個小時也夠了。

    —前提是他明天不會遇見沃利。

    如果他的好友知道他又熬夜了一整晚，肯定又會開始來個關於睡眠與健康的機會教育，假裝他是人生的心靈導師，雖然他覺得沃利根本雙重標準，當他們一起玩個通宵時，他可沒聽到沃利抱怨什麼。

    他該看下一道魔藥，還是乾脆早點睡覺呢？他還不困，但好處是能少一頓沃利的碎碎念攻勢。

    他翻過下一頁，看到了在這項魔藥學調配的實驗過程，每一個步驟中所測試的時間，所產生的成果，並歸納出成效差異導致的原因，都鉅細靡遺地記錄下來，進而得出在常態中，最好的配方與步驟。

    這份筆記中，每一道魔藥的筆記都是如此，許多的結論與書上都有些微的差異，少數甚至相反，與其說這是一份筆記，不如說這是一份研究。

    迪克這個夜晚並沒有睡滿四小時。

 

 

 

 

    「我覺得這裡少了點什麼。」沃利抬頭看向天花板，指向上方。

    「是啊，一整片的星空。」迪克漫不經心地說，揮舞著魔杖，將幾張桌子移動到教室的後方，好把中央挪出空間。

    沃利不理他，走過教室的一頭，又繞到了教室的另一頭，來回走了好幾回，若有所思地盯著天花板瞧。接著，他敲了敲自己的手。

    「啊哈，我就知道這裡少了什麼─吊燈，肯定就是吊燈了！」沃利興奮地喊道「這麼大的天花板，應該要放又大又豪華的吊燈─像餐廳那個一樣。」

    「我們要個吊燈做什麼？開舞會嗎？」

    「為什麼不？我們格蘭分多以前就是這麼幹的。」

    「“你們”格蘭分多，我不是。」他提醒對方。

    「你是我們格蘭分多的榮耀成員，所以技術上來說，你是。」

    「“技術上”來說，什麼時候格蘭分多增設了榮耀成員？」

    沃利又不理他了，滿意地將注意力放在要放什麼樣形式的吊燈，彷彿他已解開了全世界最艱澀的謎題。

    迪克放棄做出反應，繼續幹活，距離讀書會開始的時間沒剩多少了，他們卻還沒準備好。

    也難怪沃利會這麼興奮了，聽說，這間教室在以前那個校規樣樣禁的時代，是格蘭芬多的學生用來偷開派對、豪賭、唱歌的場會，所以也可以算是格蘭分多的祕密法寶之一，當然隨著解禁這裡也隨同沒落，格蘭芬多已不缺可以用來狂歡的地點。

    他可以理解為什麼格蘭芬多會挑這裡，這裡位於非常的隱匿的北塔側，所以很難被抓到，而且空間大得驚人，足以容納上百人，與此同時，也雜亂、骯髒得驚人，在格蘭芬多淡忘這裡後，時間宛如就一直停留在最後一人離開的時候，桌椅、書櫃、酒瓶、玻璃杯、彩帶等所有他想得到、想不到的東西散落、堆疊在四處，甚至還有一個融到三分之一妖精冰雕—顯然被施了一個非常精緻、強大的永凍咒，只可惜仍敵不過時間—而灰塵、蜘蛛網則是另一個精彩的故事了，更別提裡頭散發出的陣陣惡臭。

    他跟沃利這個禮拜有時間就會來整理，三天下來總算把垃圾都清空，他們必須把整個教室都拿去洗了才讓臭味散去，他懷疑當初格蘭芬多拋棄這個教室純粹是因為沒人想整理。

    **_別抱怨了，這很值得。_** 迪克告訴自己。要找到一間長時間不會有占用的教室並不容易，而他跟沃利都很有默契地想保持有求必應室的機密。

    「沒想到還能打聽到這裡。」迪克喃喃自語。

    遠在後方的沃利忽然望向他。 ** _不，沃利，回到你的妄想去。_**

    「我聽馬爾說的。」沃利說「他說他是從他朋友的哥哥的朋友的朋友的爺爺的朋友─呃，的姊姊還是妹妹？算了，反正他就是聽來的。上次我們魁地奇練習時，我無意間提到我們的讀書會需要一間能用的教室，他就提供了這裡。」

    「嗯哼。」他揮動魔杖，將兩張椅子歸類到了桌子後方。

    「你幹嘛這麼緊張？」沃利走向迪克「當我說提到吊燈時，那是我們休息的訊號。」

    「不知道，可能是因為後天就是讀書會了，又可能是因為現在快接近凌晨了，而某個人卻以為我們還有很多時間。」迪克沒好氣地說，手上的動作沒停下「我沒打算讓梅根他們來的時候，發現這裡還一片亂，只好所有人多浪費一個小時來整理。」

    「有什麼不好，大家一起整理比較快。」

    「是你自己要面子跟梅根打包票你能找到完美的練習房，所以你沒資格鬧情緒。就在剛才的三分鐘之中，我已經移動了十張桌子，而你一張都沒動。」

    「我沒鬧情緒，我只是跟自己說話。」沃利得意洋洋地說「如果你不回應我，我就不是鬧情緒，所以是你的錯。」

    **_好個沃利理論。_** 迪克忍住翻白眼的衝動。歪理，沃利擁有上千種歪理在他腦裡。

    「好的，這位沃利．超擔當．韋斯特先生表現責任的方式就是動一張嘴，然後什麼也不做？我被你震服了。」

    「我沒有，動嘴的是你。」沃利在迪克念咒，將另一張桌子移開時，發出哼哼地自滿聲。

    「有趣。」迪克回擊「我不動嘴，我也不動手，我是什麼？」沃利最討厭這些解謎了，所以他故意用拉文克勞老鷹雕像的口吻說。

    出乎他意料之外的，沃利的反應既不是哀號著要迪克手下留情，也不是責怪迪克掃興─往往，後者最常發生─反倒是露出高深莫測的神情。

    這下挑起了迪克的好奇心，他將桌子穩健地放好後，凝視沃利。

    「我最近在調查某個東西。」沃利神秘兮兮地說。

    「查什麼？」迪克反問「該如何不著痕跡地指使好友做事，自己在一旁納涼嗎？放心，你學得爐火純青，沒人比你行。」

    「我還不打算告訴你。」

    「為什麼？我又不會─等等，你是在報復嗎？」

    「沒有。」

    「你比沃利還幼稚。」

    「哼，我比那個蠢鸚鵡好多了。」

    沃利這是在認真跟他計較？好吧，這非常得像沃利會做的事，前天他跟沃利講阿提米斯也會加入讀書會後，對方反常地沒做文章，他一點都不意外他的好友會報復。

    迪克一直都不是那種火上加油的人，所以他不打算提到阿提米斯的名字，但奇怪的是，一向喜歡逃避的沃利這次倒沒顧忌

    「所以…阿提米斯？」沃利用不經意的口吻說，揮動魔杖來操控掃把清理地板「她真的要來？真的真的的那種？」

    「大概。」

    「大概是什麼意思？」

    「我是說服了她—當時。我不確定她會不會改變主意。」迪克聳肩，拉出椅子坐了下來。

    「為什麼？」

    「我不知道。」迪克想起了阿提米斯眼底的猶豫。

    沃利安靜下來，迪克隨手拿了桌子的書，翻到上一次看的頁數。

    「她想來嗎？」沃利再度開口。

    「哼？我想是的，如果不想的話，她老早在我完成邀請前就先拒絕了。」沒有有用的資訊，迪克翻到下一頁「而且…我覺得她—想要做點什麼。」

    「什麼意思？」

    「某件事—我不知道。」

    沃利悶哼，眼前的掃帚隨著魔杖的方向而轉向。

    「我還以為你會邀芭芭拉跟札塔娜。」沃利說。

    「我約了，但小芭說她快來不及完成她的論文，小札則是跟她的小組在研發新的魔器，不過她們兩個都說之後有時間會過來的。」

    「魔器？」

    「別問我，小札任何一點訊息都不肯透露給我，所以我是完全無知的。」

    「結果你也不是什麼都知道嘛。」對此，沃利似乎相當順他心。

    「這位全知全能的博學家，你想好讀書會要先從哪科開始了嗎？我問過梅根了，她說看我們的安排，他跟康納都很樂意配合，阿提米斯也沒意見。」

    「魔藥。」沃利豪不遲疑地說。

    「我倒想要從變形學開始。」迪克說，又將書翻了一頁「說真的，我很好奇梅根會怎麼看待變形。」

    「絕對是那種很美好的等級，你知道她拿了E嗎？」

    「我知道，你說了大概—上千次了，我還是那個跟你說她會變形術的人。另外，我也非常期待康納施法。」

    「呃，你絕對不想在他使用魔法時，站在他面前的，我跟你說過上次在鏡子裡我教他使用定位咒發生了什麼事嗎？」

    「我知道，你說了大概—上千次。」迪克不屑地說「而且，那就是為什麼我很好奇的原因，仍然覺得康納的魔法一定有什麼奧妙。」

    迪克看了眼沃利，康納這個人對他而言就是一個謎，一個他需要去解開的謎團，他就是無法不去思考，你可以說這是他的怪僻，他接受。

    「我什麼也不會說，你招供我也沒有用！」注意到迪克的目光，沃利轉過來叫道。

    「再次提醒我絕對不要透露任何秘密給你，非常貼心，沃利。」

    「我才沒有—嘿，為什麼變成了你在偷懶？」沃利指著迪克，滿口指責「你剛才還罵我不努力，結果你還不是把工作扔給我！」

    「你活幹得很好，繼續努力。」迪克帶著獎勵性的語氣說，甚至拍了兩下手以示真誠「是你自己說這是我休息的訊息，我只是在完成它。」

    「你欠我一堆巧克力蛙，懶鬼。」

    「懶鬼是你的名字，以及我什麼也不欠你。快，快，我還想回去睡覺，我不想在滿是灰塵的房間待一整個晚上。」

    沃利危險地瞇起眼睛，報復性地一把搶過迪克手上的書。

    「《一百種魔藥的歷史演進》？」沃利念出書背上的名字「這就是你熬夜也要看的書？雖然這確實是本好書，但是你為什麼要—喔等等，這本書有點眼熟…」

    「這是你的書。」

    「這是我的書。」沃利重複道「這麼久以來我以為我弄丟了，結果它一直都在你那嗎？我問你的時候你幹嘛不說？」

    「事實上，我是在你講一堆後在“你的”床底下找到的，所以不用客氣我幫你找到它。」

    「什麼？我明明也找過床下，翻了好幾次什麼都沒找到。」沃利翻到封面，來回看了好幾次，彷彿在確定這本確實是他找了好久的書。

    「非常懷疑你可以什麼都“沒”找到，你的床下就是一個災難。」迪克嘲弄道「好了，把書還我，我正在看到精彩的地方呢。」

    沃利忽然咧嘴一笑。

    「第一堂讀書會的課就決定是魔藥學了，你不准投反對票。」

    「而那是為什麼？」迪克挑起眉頭。

    「因為很顯然你的魔藥學需要惡補，而我是唯一可以拯救你的人了。」

 

 

 

 

 

    「我不覺得這行得通，我們已經試過了不同的時間，都沒有任何變化，我認為上一次已經是最棒的成果。」

    **_別放棄得那麼早。_**

    「我很懷疑─行了，讓我們再嘗試一次看看，剛才八分鐘失敗了─抱歉，沒有達到目標，我該這麼說，讓我們再減少十秒。」

    **_附議。但大膽一點更好。_**

    「我們應該大膽一點，試試三分鐘的組合。」

    **_不，千萬不要─這正是沃利該大叫的時候。_**

    「所以─」芭芭拉開口，伴隨著清喉嚨的聲音。

   迪克將注意力從不遠處三名拉文克勞學生的對話中抽離，那三名學生大他一屆，是一群魔藥學迷─他無法決定跟沃利一比是不是過猶不及─經常在拉文克勞友誼廳大肆闊談對魔藥學的看法，對理論產生紛爭，當意見嚴重分歧時，他們會請求一場公然的辯論，讓眾人決定誰有理。

    看來他們這次爭吵的是關於隱形劑的調配方式，迪克已經聽他們為燉煮時間的長短爭了一整個下午。

    迪克給了坐在他右側的芭芭拉一個眼神，證明他確實有在注意，雖然他不覺得芭芭拉有在看他，他的朋友此時正在整理論文資料，沒什麼給他注意力的空間，但基於阿爾弗雷德教導他的禮貌，他還是這麼做了。

    芭芭拉一點都不悠閒，她被文獻資料層層包圍，桌上的論文拆裝成一落又一落，她的臉色糟透了，即便她化了淡妝，仍然遮不住她象徵睡眠不足的腫大下眼皮，以及厚重的黑眼圈，更別提她的手和下巴都還沾著墨水。

    「我寫信給了我爸，告訴他進去禁忌森林對論文的必要性，並且告訴他，會有教授一同前往，但他仍然不肯在我的同意書上簽字，因為那太危險了。有任何好主意嗎？」

    「繼續嘗試。」

    迪克也沒閒著，接續著這幾天他深讀的魔藥筆記，他已經看了三分之二。他的桌上同時放了另外兩本魔藥書來做對比，筆記的主人有許多獨特的見解。

    「對，因為我試得不夠多。」芭芭拉挖苦道。

    「別遷怒我，我又沒有叫妳爸不要簽名，也沒跑到你爸面前戳破妳那“會有教授陪同”的謊言。」

    「你在控訴我做錯了？」

    「沒。如果我說妳錯了，妳絕對會把我以前做的事都翻出來講一遍─不，謝了。」

    「該死的對。」芭芭拉笑道「好，不鬧了，我該怎麼辦？我已經嘗試各種方法，還是死胡同，如果我拿不到我爸的同意，我就無法進禁忌森林，然後我的論文就徹底完了。」

    焦躁的芭芭拉是很悲觀的，有時甚至可以戲劇性。

    「嗯…妳試過把論文寄給他看，證明妳有多需要嗎？」迪克問。

    「試過了，不管用，他只會問我沒有蜘蛛的紀錄片嗎？或是學校為什麼不能乾脆變出蜘蛛？我已經跟他解釋過魔法不是這麼運作的，但他還是不能理解—不，他不是不能理解，只是頑固作祟。」

    跟迪克一樣，芭芭拉也是出生在一個麻瓜的家庭，她的父親是一名刑警，她的母親在芭芭拉還小的時候就被殺害了。

    「他只是擔心妳。」

    「我知道。」芭芭拉嘆氣「我不是說我怪他，只是自從我媽過世後，他對我的保護永無止盡，就好像一塊地上的毛毯也能傷害到我，我希望他意識到我已經不再是小女孩了…如果我爸也能跟韋恩先生一樣就好了，他似乎支持你做任何事。」

    迪克非常確定要是他向布魯斯談到進某個危險的地方，在他開口前，他那總把警戒跟風險掛在嘴邊的監護人，就會直接動手把那個地方封了，尤其，布魯斯絕對有那個能力，禁忌森林的結界就是在學生發生意外後所設下的。

    迪克輕輕拍了芭芭拉的手。

    「妳覺得找納布教授談談有用嗎？」

    「認真的？」芭芭拉挑起眉頭。

    「好吧，壞主意，黛娜教授呢？」

    「『我很遺憾，但是妳知道規矩的，芭芭拉，任何進入森林的人必須獲得一個教授的認可及監護人的同意，這是為了保護你們，誰都不能有特權』—說過了，我什麼方法都試了。」

    迪克跟芭芭拉都陷入了沉思。當然，是有些方法可以偷偷進入禁忌森林，但是，迪克沒把握事後不會被發現。

    「八分半，沒有效果，我想我們可以先剔除掉八分鐘到九分鐘的級距。」他剛才關注的其中一名拉文克勞學生說道。

    迪克忍不住回過頭，看見其中一人將大釜裡的液體變不見。

    他對芭芭拉說“等會”，然後走向那三個人。

    「試試五分鐘又四十一秒。」迪克說。

    三名拉文克勞學生看向他，帶著些許的驚訝與不解，於是迪克繼續說：

    「攪拌十秒後，一邊放入曼德拉草一片葉子，燉煮五分四十一秒關火。」

    「五分鐘？」其中帶著黑色鏡框的人沈思道「你是指削掉最外層皮後再燉煮？我們確實沒試過分層式燉煮。」

    「不，做法一樣，只是時間簡短。」迪克停頓，又補充「的確曼德拉草皮很厚，所以需要比較長的時間溶化，在最良好的保存底下，皮消化的時間大概六分鐘到七分鐘不等，但市面販賣的曼德拉草保存方式都是常溫放置，因此時間最好再縮短一分鐘半。」                                                                                                                                                                                                                     那三個人沉默了會。

    「確實。」另一個留著長髮的人說「材料的變化會影響到燉煮的時間。」

    「而且我們也不是研究生，不可能拿到完美保存的材料。」一頭金色頭髮的人附和「五分四十一秒。」他記錄下來。

    「這是你自己研究的嗎？」戴黑色鏡框的人問。

    「我的朋友。他是個魔藥癡。」迪克回答「他把他所有的研究結果都記錄在一本筆記本裡。」

    「聽起來很棒，希望有機會能認識他。」金色頭髮的人有禮地說「謝了，迪克，我們會試試的。」

    迪克微笑，點頭致意，然後走回芭芭拉旁邊，坐下的時候，對方正意味深長的微笑實在讓人難以忽略。

    果不其然，迪克屁股才剛碰到地板，芭芭拉就用一種刻意為之的敬佩語氣說道：

    「有時候我不知道該說你是個天才，還是該說你是個傻子。」

    「這不傻。」他不悅地說。

    「我又沒說你做錯了。」芭芭微笑道「我這次站在你這邊─怎麼說呢—我們的朋友這邊。你需要我的幫忙嗎？」

    「我想不用。」

    「是嗎？」芭芭拉惋惜地說「那堅持做你現在做的吧， 因為每當你這麼做的時候，總是讓人安心了不少。」

    「做什麼？」

    「傻事。」

    「我以為我們都已經達成共識那並不傻。」

    「有些傻事可以很天才。」

    「我可以贊同你那點。」

    迪克看了眼時間，發現剛過正午。

    「我要去找點東西吃，妳呢？」

    「我還不餓。」芭芭拉的目光回到論文之中「你跟沃利去吃吧，順帶幫我出點主意，我現在能指望一些毫無邏輯的點子。」

    「沃利沒理我，可能在準備他的“魔藥學教材”，他從昨天就亢奮得停不下嘴。」迪克收拾自己的東西，思考著沃利會待的地方「要幫妳帶點什麼嗎？」

    「那就三明治吧。」

    「好。」

    他揹起側背包，餐廳裡果然沒看見沃利的影子，他找了個靠邊的位置，沒幫沃利佔位，反正那魔藥痴一旦開始了，不耗個三小時是不會滿意的。

    他拿出筆記，一邊緩慢地享用午餐，一邊繼續研究。

    **_消除藥水、忘憂膏、防火藥劑…這些都沒有更正。_** 迪克快速地翻到後幾頁。這三樣魔藥的實驗結果都與書上的做法一致，因此他沒有多加留意，在他看到可以使人變得多話的嘮叨湯的時候，決定以後找到機會就要拿這個損沃利一番。

    他又翻了一頁—“永恆藥劑”，他眼睛一亮，不論是怎樣的魔藥和咒語都會迎來失去效力的時刻，所以自始以來，如何製造出永恆的魔法，一直都是藥劑師最想研發的議題，永恆藥水雖然取得好聽，但永恆並非代表魔力的永恆，只是將其效力固定在一個時間點，而給人一種無止盡的幻覺罷了，並且，永恆藥劑本身的效力也不能永恆存在。

    **_也許巴里．艾倫後援會徽章浸泡的魔藥與這有關。_** 迪克猜測。徽章讚揚英雄的歌聲在背包底下悠然飄揚，自給沃利修理後已經過了三天，但歌聲始終沒有中斷，聲聲水與現視藥水亦然。沃利說他使用的是固咒劑，但是他還是覺得不可能只有這樣，固咒劑主要用途在於穩定魔法，而非可以像永恆藥劑一樣延續魔法。

    他得加快腳步找出沃利施展的魔法，他還不確定徽章上的魔法可以持續多久。

    研究不出個所以然，他乾脆迅速地解決最後一口午餐，接著從桌上拿了一個說好要給芭芭拉的三明治，並在打包前切成五小塊，好方便對方食用。他另外給沃利打包了兩份牛肉三明治，兩份都多放了一大疊的生菜，其中一個淋了一大匙的芥末醬跟番茄醬，另一份則是刷了厚厚一層的烤肉醬，接著再裝了一大罐可樂，以及藍莓口味的果凍。

    他走出餐廳，迎面撞見了羅伊。

    「正好，迪克。」羅伊盯著餐廳裡的人潮，明顯看得出他為了不用擠進去而鬆了口氣「沃利要我幫他帶話，他一時間走不了，幫他拿點食物。」

    「早拿了。」迪克把他打包好的食物給羅伊看「沃利有說去哪找他嗎？」

    「友誼廳。」

    **_哼嗯，不意外。_** 當沃利需要研究什麼東西，又不想過於低調時─他從沒想要低調─十之八九是躲在了友誼廳裡，而他的好友還有臉嘲諷他象牙塔。

    羅伊清了清喉嚨。

    「讀書會。」他開口，語氣一點都不像是驚訝「我聽沃利說了。」

    「希望你不介意我們沒約你跟卡爾德，我們只是覺得你們已經忙得焦頭爛爾，沒時間照料我們這群小鬼。」迪克開玩笑道。

    「我願意為我的朋友騰出時間。」羅伊說。

    「…羅伊，怎麼了？」收起笑容，迪克問道。雖然羅伊並不總是那麼喜歡他的玩笑，但並不代表他會把他的玩笑當真。

    「記下我的話，離那些人遠點，你，還有沃利，別接近他們。」

    「誰？」

    「那三個人。」

    迪克默不作聲。

    「你是說康納、梅根、阿提米斯？」他問。

    「對，你們兩個離他們遠點。」

    「為什麼？」

    「因為他們不如表面所看見的那麼單純，他們很危險。」

    「哪種危險？」

    羅伊─作為羅伊─關鍵時刻就是不肯多透漏一句話，迪克沒跟他爭，羅伊不說的時候就是真的不說，除非你手上有一瓶吐真劑，而且你很幸運地讓對方喝下肚，否則這輩子是別想從他口中獲得情報。

    「他們也許不是表面上看見的那樣，但偽裝不等於危險，羅伊，你應該比誰都清楚，你還不認識他們，你不能這麼快就下判斷，給他們一個機會。」

    「我知道我看見了什麼。」

    「我也是。」他強硬地說「我想你可以免於跟沃利溝通，他已經把他們視為朋友，你跟他說什麼也沒用，他只會跟你吵一架。」

    羅伊哼了一聲，那是一種包含著擔憂與生氣的聲音。

    「我知道你們兩個會怎麼做，你們的確是需要人看照的小鬼。」羅伊說「而就像我說的，我願意為我的朋友騰出時間。」

    「羅伊，別這樣。」

    「我去找戴娜教授，你們知道哪裡可以找到我。」

    **_羅伊知道一些事情，卻不願意說。_** 迪克看著羅伊的背影，陷入沉思。羅伊總是能得到一些小道消息，他只是不會跟他們分享。

    他並不是好奇羅伊知道什麼事，而是對方為什麼會認識梅根他們，要知道羅伊這幾個月來幾乎不在學校裡，雖然康納曾出現在《巫師周刊》裡，那也不過一次，但羅伊恨透了八卦雜誌，他不太可能去注意到，相比之下，梅根跟阿提米斯更是默默無名，何況阿提米斯才轉學沒幾個月。

    羅伊怎麼認識阿提米斯的—更正，知道他們的？

    「霍格沃茨呼叫迪克，重複，霍爾沃茨呼叫迪克—」

    沃利的手在他的臉前晃來晃去的，迪克立刻回神，發現自己已經來到格蘭分多的友誼廳。

    「夥計，又在杞人憂天了？」沃利說。

    「這叫做未雨綢繆。」迪克把裝有食物的袋子給他。

    「謝啦，我就知道可以依靠你。」沃利舔了舔嘴巴，拿著食物，一屁股就坐回沙發，開始拿出袋子裡的食物「牛肉三明治？太好了，我好久沒吃了。」

     迪克坐到地上，注意到地板上放著一堆魔藥道具以及材料。

    「這些是什麼？」迪克問「你在製作魔藥嗎？」

    「沃仔準北除斯會底交採。」沃利滿嘴食物地說「結柢不聊咬玄那格，沒一葛督痕由氣。」

    「你應該從基礎開始，或者你可以先看看其他人的程度到哪再決定。」迪克聞了一下大釜裡的液體—呃啊，噁心。

    「沃咬曾麼資島？」

    「善用你的嘴巴。」 ** _剩下的材料還有薰衣草、蜥蜴乾…這個是義大利蜂的針嗎？_**

    「曾麼穩？」

    「善用你的口才。」

    「……沃葛我思窩角底課。」

    「我很專心聽你說話，倒是你能不能吃飯跟說話選擇一個做就好，說過好幾次了，沒人聽得懂你想說什麼。」

    沃利悶不吭聲，開始加快往嘴裡塞食物的速度。

    這看起來不像是固定劑的原料，他放下大釜，很乾脆地放棄。

    「你固定劑怎麼調配的？」他問。

    沃利一句話也沒說，繼續吃，扔給他中級魔藥學。

    「我是問你的做法。」

    沃利停下動作，給他疑惑的眼神，沒幾秒便露出恍然大悟的神情，喜孜孜地勾起微笑，又回到與食物奮戰。

    「所以？」

    沃利指了指他自己，表情充滿期待。

    「我說總行了，沃利是天才—開心了？」

    「嘿，我知道你想幹嘛，不是沃利，是沃利！」沃利氣呼呼地說「我才不是那隻愚蠢的鸚鵡！」

    「事實上，牠不愚蠢，牠的智商還超越大部分的人類。」

    「說謊，你只是想要耍我而已。」

    沃利背對他，生著悶氣。

    「霍格沃茨呼叫沃利。」迪克試探。

    「我不要理你。」

    「那我們的霍格默德之旅怎麼辦？今天是蜜蜂公爵糖果店出新產品的日子，我們等了好久，今天不去，明天也許就售完了。」

    「……」

    「晚餐前用來消遣時間的巫師棋大戰？你的騎士跟我的小兵肯定會很難過的，竟然又要再一個禮拜才能碰頭。」

    「……」

    「對了，還有冒險夜晚該怎麼辦呢？可惜了我們就快要找到第四個密道，錯過了今晚也許一輩子都找不到了。」

    「……」

    「既然你不想理我，看來只好通通取消了。」迪克故作感慨地說。

    「我們先完成計畫好的行程，然後我再來不理你。」沃利轉了過來。

    這意味著兩年後，或者五年—如果把他們在一年多前胡亂約定兩人都成年時，就要一起去全世界找龍的事也算進去的話。

    「你真的把徽章的魔咒全換成魔藥？真的是用固定劑穩定魔藥？你固定劑有換材料嗎？還是換了步驟？」迪克追問。

    「說一聲“沃利我真的非常非常好奇，拜託你告訴我你是怎麼想到麼天才的點子”會要你的命嗎？」沃利埋怨「答案是—兩個對，兩個錯。因為我人很成熟穩重不計較所以再附贈你一個提示，我只做了一件事。」

    「所以…不是永恆藥劑？」

    「不。」沃利看了眼迪克「哈，這就是你想了三天得出的結論，夥計，我就說你的魔藥學需要惡補了，我決定後天的讀書會就教永恆藥劑跟固定劑的差別。」

    看起來某人才是那個根本沒在聽他說話的人。

    「何必到後天，你現在就能教我了。」

    「因為你折磨了我的心靈，現在我要折磨你的好奇心，而且我發現飢餓過後，更能展顯出飢渴的美味。」

    「嗯…也是。」

    「等等，你竟然贊同我？為什麼我開始覺得這是個壞主意了？」

    幾名格蘭分多七年級的學生鬧哄哄地經過，有說有笑地，迪克認出其中一人是利安，曾經是格蘭分多魁地奇代表隊的王牌，沃利加入一年後，他就把王牌的位置傳給沃利，現在則專心學業退出球隊，但還是經常回隊看看學弟妹。

    「嘿，利安，今天練習情況如何？」沃利對著那人喊道。

    「很不錯，但是你沒來參加練習讓馬爾很不滿，他已經放話下一次練習要給你額外的訓練。」利安走過來說「嗨，迪克，好久沒看你。」

    「嗨。」迪克招呼。

    「額外的練習？梅林啊，他已經給我一大堆訓練了—而且是連續兩個禮拜，他根本只是在折磨我。」沃利哀號「我到現在全身都在痠痛，你能相信嗎？」

    「魁地奇比賽快開始了，馬爾只是想求好心切，上一次比賽我們打得太難看了。」利安解釋「雖然馬爾准許你休息，但說真的，沃利，王牌不該只是因為疲憊就缺席練習，他必須是所有人的榜樣。」

    「那太瘋狂了，我的手到現在幾乎沒辦法用力，我要怎麼抓住球？一位聰明的人不是才說過，逞強是愚者在做的事？」沃利頻頻看向迪克，他裝沒看見。 ** _是啊_ _，非常得有說服力，沃利_ _。_** 「再說，要是我在比賽前受傷不就成了聰明的相反詞？」

    「他說得有理。」另一個人加入對話「別太苛責他了，你也是相信他能帶領好球隊，才把王牌的位置交給他了。」他轉向迪克「嗨，迪克，最近過得如何？」

    「沒錯，利安，放心交給我，我不會再輸給其他人了。」沃利咧嘴大笑「目標是把斯萊哲林打個落花流水！」

     「事實上，落花流水的必須是拉文克勞，上一次冠軍是他們，首要目標是要把他們拉下來。」利安說道，表情明顯舒緩下來「沃利，別輸了。」

    「當然！」沃利自信地說道。

    「是啊，沃利，我們就指望你了，目標是重返冠軍！打倒拉文克勞！」一旁的女孩喊道。

    「我們格蘭分多是最強的，絕對要把冠軍拿回來！」

    「沒錯，拉文克勞等著吧，下一場就要他們好看，格蘭分多得第一！」

    打倒拉文克勞的聲音接連不斷，周遭的人起鬨得越來越大聲，迪克不禁有那麼一點希望自己不在這，聽著別的學院的人團結一心要打倒自己的學院，太令人不自在了。

    慶幸的是，這場小型聚會並沒有進化成狂歡，很快地人群就散去。

    「你為什麼翹掉了練習？」迪克問。

    「我才沒翹掉練習，你聽到利安的話了，是馬爾同意我今天休息的，我才不會幹出丟下隊友自己納涼的事。」沃利極力為自己辯解。

    **_來自一個幾天前才扔下打掃事情不管，先跑去找食物的人所說出來的話。_** 迪克諷刺地想。

    迪克抓住沃利的手肘，用力地捏了一下，沃利立刻痛得大叫。

    「小心點，噢噢─！痛！」

    「你的手沒那麼痠痛。」迪克放開沃利的手「而─你的手絕對沒斷掉，所以，快說。」

    沃利撅起嘴。

    迪克環起胸。

    所以，會怎麼樣？

    「行，行，你贏了。」沃利張開手「我跟別人約好那個時間要決鬥。」

    「決鬥？」

    「巫師決鬥。」沃利說「那個渾蛋搶走了某個一年級生的收藏卡，我叫他還來，那大渾蛋不肯，所以我們打了起來，正好史密斯教授經過制止了我們，超級渾蛋說如果我在巫師決鬥中贏了他，他就還給對方。」

    「所以…」

    「我贏了。」沃利拉出一個巨大的微笑「我用石化咒把他凍住，現在可能還在那當雕像，告訴你，那個超級大渾蛋自找的！」

    迪克再次抓住沃利的手，並將他的袖子拉起，在對方的手肘上方找到淺淺的傷痕，上頭帶著一點已經乾涸的血。

    他瞇起眼睛。

    「逞強是愚者在做的事，是吧？」迪克仔細檢視那個傷口，確認那道傷不會對沃利造成危害。

    「只要你為了正確的事情逞強，那就不叫愚蠢。」沃利面不改色地說，隨後他又補充「除了你，你不適用這個規則。」

    迪克什麼也沒說。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「這瓶飄浮藥水還你，謝了，迪克，這真的非常有效。」一名短髮的拉文克勞女孩將一瓶小罐的玻璃瓶交到迪克手上。

    「希望這對於你的打掃有足夠的助益。」迪克收下玻璃瓶。

    「你開玩笑嗎？它幫助可大了！」拉文克勞女孩興奮地說「六個小時─六個小時那些家具都沒掉下來，我從沒那麼輕鬆寫意地整理完我的寢室，我甚至還打掃了每一個角落，我早就想大掃除一次了。」

    大概在今天的早晨，迪克回到拉文克勞塔的時候，他看到這名拉文克勞女孩正在把她的東西不斷往外搬，來來回回好幾次，他一問之下，才知道她正在整理她的寢室。

    『但我的物品太梅林的多了！』那女孩這麼說『我的書，我的衣服，我的器具─如果我要一個個整理，花上一整天我都不一樣整理得完！』

    所以迪克借給了對方他昨天按筆記調配出來的飄浮藥水，本來她是婉拒的，因為她自己也有調配，但在少了樹蝰的牙齒，效力不超過三小時，而樹蝰的牙齒是非常珍貴的材料，不過當迪克告訴她，這瓶藥水可以維持六小時後，她心懷感謝地收下他的好意。

    「謝了，迪克，你真的給了我很大的幫助。」拉文克勞女孩莞爾一笑「我知道樹蝰很難取得，所以我盡量減少使用的量。」

    「妳沒必要，我並沒有拿到樹蝰。」

    「你是在告訴我這瓶飄浮藥水並沒有使用樹蝰的牙齒？」拉文克勞女孩難以置信地說「這真的可能嗎？樹蝰幾乎是這道藥水的核心，也許我們可以用其它材料來頂替它，但我還沒研究出來可以完全取代的。」

    「我改變了步驟。」迪克說「或者說，這本筆記是。」他把藍色硬皮的筆記本拿出來，但不是交出去。

    「我能？」

    「抱歉，這不是我的，所以不是我能決定是否分享，但也許你能親自問筆記的主人。」

    迪克說出了筆記的主人，拉文克勞女孩先是驚呼出聲，但很快就激起熱情詢問對方什麼時候會造訪拉文克勞塔，或是能不能幫她跟對方約時間。

    「我會問問看的。」迪克向對方保證。既然這名拉文克勞學生是個女孩，他肯定對方絕對有興趣的「我相當確定他不會介意的，他其實很樂意跟人分享他的研究。」

    「太棒了！」

    **_賓果。_** 迪克想，看著拉文克勞女孩去找自己的朋友，情緒高漲，張嘴說著什麼，他知道他的目標達成了。

    他拿出飄浮藥水，他就知道前一晚的通霄熬煮是值得的。這並不是他唯一製作的魔藥，除了一些配方不大有機會取得的，還有筆記與教科書配方無異的，沒必要製作以外，他一共做了六道魔藥，至今為止，他已經用上了四道。

    他環顧四周，試圖在拉文克勞的友誼廳裡找到需要幫助的人，在這幾天之中，只要他有機會，他都會這麼做。

    「迪克，迪克─」一名五年級學生呼喚著他，小跑了過來「太好了，你還在這裡─你說得對，加了一點姜根確實讓腐蝕的現象不見了。」

    「成功了？」迪克因對方的開心而微笑。

    「是的，想到這個方法的人簡直是個天才─我真不敢相信，你也知道要測量出放入豪豬刺最適當的溫度有多難，更別提這幾乎沒有基準，即便上一次你在85度放的時候沒出事，下一次也未必安全。」

    瘀傷治療藥膏的製作不複雜，將蕁麻、磨碎的蛇牙丟進大釜裡熬煮，熄火後加入豪豬刺就成了，但最難的是在於最後豪豬刺的時機，如果在還生火的情況下放，藥汁便會融化大釜，並冒出綠色煙霧，雖然無毒，但它濺出的藥汁不是，它帶有腐蝕性，因此非常危險。

    豪豬刺必須在液體冷卻到一定的溫度後，才能放入大釜，然而溫度過低，會讓效果全部喪失，溫度過高，就會出現跟生火熬煮一樣的結果，那本筆記沒有改變任何配方或改變順序，只是針對了這個問題加以修正。

    「很高興看到這發揮作用。」迪克語帶嚴肅地說，但嘴角忍不住勾起微笑。

    「你能告訴我，你是怎麼想到這個方法的嗎？因為我真的真的很好奇，抱歉我必須再說一次，這真的是太天才了。」五年級生欣喜地說「你一定得見見我們這個小組的其他人，我們能彼此分享一下。」

    「不是我的想法，我是在朋友的筆記裡看到的。」

    「朋友？」五年級生愣了一下，接著遲疑地問道「你所謂的朋友不是指“他”吧？」

    「不確定你說的他是誰，但我想我們說的是同一個人。」迪克聳肩。

    「真的─」五年級生隨即搖頭「不重要，迪克，你能不能幫我個忙？我希望我們能跟他見個面，我們可以…你的朋友喜歡食物，對吧？我們可以提供他食物，只要他時間方便。」

    「我會幫你問問的，但你也許要等一下，他最近…或許很忙。」迪克想起了他的等待名單。

    算上剛才的那名女孩，這已經有三個人請他約時間，這意味著他的計畫有一定的作用，但仍然不夠，他需要更廣泛的傳染力。

     ** _別操之過急。_** 迪克告訴自己。這不過是第三天，如果錯誤的謠言都需要五天的時間醞釀，那麼正確的風聲會需要更多的時間。

    一整個上午，迪克待在友誼廳，一邊等待機會，一邊預習下午要上的魔法史，他沒有那個運氣，不是每天都有人需要幫助。直到中午，沃利用雙面鏡呼喚他，一臉睡眼惺忪，擺明剛睡醒。

    「我有點忙，我剛發現我的魔法史筆記寫錯了，正在更改，你要不要先過來等我？或者先去餐廳佔位，我想我只需要幾分鐘。」迪克跟對方說，將筆記本前後翻閱。

    「我先去餐廳幫你佔位。」

    「等下，我沒抄到這個部分，我需要你的筆記，你過來一趟好了。」

    「我帶著筆記本去餐廳幫你佔位。」

    迪克看向鏡子，沃利打了一個大大的哈欠，彷彿一切往常。

    他沒戳破沃利，只是告訴對方趕緊滾下床，別為了一時的賴床，最終只能占到了靠桌子邊緣的位置，那他們就準備享受一頓擁擠、難受的午餐選擇。

    他在筆記本錯誤的書頁做了記號，然後把下午需要的魔法史書、墨水等必備用品放進背包裡，接著離開拉文克勞塔。

    沃利近期很少會來拉文克勞塔。迪克注意到了。 _不。_

    “很少”是個有待商榷的詞，精確來說，沃利近期根本沒靠近拉文克勞塔，他們沒有減少見面的次數，只是沃利不再出現在拉文克勞塔，當他聯繫迪克時，他詢問的不是謎題的答案，而是讓迪克去找他。

    不難猜，沃利也該是時候注意到他人的敵意，他的好友一直都很不擅長察覺潛伏的敵意，也不擅長處理，特別是在面對那些他有好感的人時。沃利會假裝他不在乎，不久後，會幼稚地想用與之相同的方式報復，不論他會不會真的去實施，他都會開始自尋煩惱，他絕對不會承認那讓他受傷。

    情況會改變的。他會這麼告訴沃利，但還不是時候。

    迪克找到在格蘭分多桌─當然會是在格蘭分多─找到沃利，對方的盤子已經裝了滿滿的食物，迪克的也是。

    他坐下，正好看見了阿提米斯，兩人的目光對上，他笑著向對方揮了揮手，後者一如既往地愣了一下，猶豫地點了頭。

    **_她不會來了。_** 迪克意識到。讀書會就在今天，阿提米斯仍然沒有下定決心，他希望對方能，直覺告訴他，她只需要向前一步，遠離她現在所站的位置，事情就能變得不一樣。

    至少他相信沃利能。

    「阿提米斯怎麼了？」沃利問。

    「沒事。」迪克收回視線，開始享用午餐「我只是在想明晚的讀書會她會不會現身。」

    「你不覺得她會出現了。」

    「假設我沒錯的話。」

    「你說過她想要改變什麼，所以她接受了你的邀請。」

    「假設我沒錯的話。」

    沃利安靜了會。

    「好吧。」最終，他點頭。

    下午的魔法史一點開始，現在才不到十一點半，他們還有很多的時間可以好好享用午餐，還夠來得及讓他在上課前把筆記的錯誤改掉。

    迪克拿起湯匙，緩慢地喝一口，一旁的沃利立刻站起來。

    「迪克，這是你的筆記，我先走了，要是我沒去上課，先幫我佔位。」

    沃利把一本外觀磨損嚴重的筆記本塞進迪克的懷裡，沒有給更進一步的解釋，下一秒就跨出座位，奔向出口。

    在沃利的前方，是步履如飛的阿提米斯。

    沒有多想，迪克抓起背包，也跟著走出去。他一路跟著他們兩個到了主城堡的三樓，彎進了走道裡，他們倆個走得太快，以至於迪克必須花更多心跟上，同時小心翼翼地不被那兩人發現。

    終於，沃利決定在進入了很裡面的走道時攔下阿提米斯，迪克躲在盔甲的後面，偷聽不是好事，但…不管怎麼樣，他已經來了，並且已經在偷聽了，為什麼要在這時候改變主意呢？

    「…這裡沒有其他人了，只有我跟妳。」他聽見沃利這麼說。

    「沃利，我下一堂有課。」阿提米斯說，她的聲音透露出一絲的動搖。

    「我也有，魔法史，我們同堂。」沃利說「距離上課還有很充足的時間，我需要跟妳說話，很重要的那種。」

    寂靜降臨，並開始蔓延。

    「妳不必回答我，也不必一定要回應我，妳可以當我在自言自語。」沃利沒有讓寂靜延續太久。

    他首先吐出一口氣，像是給自己勇氣。

    「我不知道妳為什麼要躲我，不知道我做錯了什麼，不知道妳發生什麼事，不知道妳對我什麼想法─我什麼也不知道。」他說得太快了，中間完全沒斷氣。

    **_慢點，沃利。_** 迪克想。

    沃利又吐了一口氣。

    「我是說，這不重要，」沃利這次放慢語氣，也柔和了許多「雖然我不能理解，但是我懂了，妳有一個理由─或者兩個─總之，妳一定有這麼做的原因，妳能繼續這麼做妳想做的，這完全沒問題。」

    「重點是，妳想要去─改變？我不知道這麼說對不對，我也不知道妳為了什麼，但妳想做些什麼，對吧？那就別放棄。」

    「我…」

    「沒事的，阿提米斯，每個人都知道第一步是最難的，但妳知道嗎？我認為妳已經踏出第一步了，在那個鏡子時，妳拿出了勇氣，那才是最重要的，妳只是需要…堅持下去。」

    阿提米斯沒有說話。

    「我只是…梅林啊，我真的不會說好話，迪克才是擅長的那個。」沃利搔了搔頭「總而言之，就是…這樣子了。你可以做到的，阿提米斯。」

    迪克沒有再聽見他們的對話，沃利就如同他自己保證的，他說話，然後他離開，沒走幾步，他停下腳步，又開口說道：

    「順帶一提，明天的讀書會課程是魔藥學，記得帶器具，藥草我跟迪克會準備好。」

    迪克等到沃利遠離後，才悄悄地走開，留下阿提米斯一人去思考。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克與沃利在狂奔。

    現在指針不偏不以地落在八點整，霍格沃茨的鐘響徹雲霄，宣示著宵禁時間的到來，以及迪克與沃利的違規外出。

    「你為什麼沒提醒我！」沃利氣急敗壞地大叫「我們就要來不及在明天前準備好所有需要的東西─這都是你的錯！」

    「什麼時候這變成了我的錯？你從沒叫我提醒你！」不落人後，迪克喊了回去「我才想問你為什麼沒注意時間，害我們都錯過了時間！」

    「我正在跟別人討論重要的事！」

    「什麼時候討論拉文克勞的皇冠在哪變成重要的事？那還只是一個沒人可以證實的傳說！」

    「起碼我有事情做，不像某人只是躺在沙發上發呆─為什麼你閒閒沒事做還能忘記時間？」

    「那叫做冥想。而且你才是明天的導師，你才有責任要注意時間─」

    「助手才有責任─」

    「我什麼時候答應你當助手了？」

    他們抵達讀書會的教室，卻沒有推開門，只是站在門前繼續爭吵。這是一場迪克必須要贏的爭吵，否則以後注意時間的工作都會落在他頭上，他才不幹。

    「那些拉文克勞皇冠的傳說只是童話故事，每個人都知道，也從來沒人真的發現過，所以很明顯的，討論它的所在地根本沒有意義，你本來可以把時間用在更好的事情上，比如注意它，你的責任可比我的責任大了。」迪克才不管他說的有沒有道理，他面對的可是沃利。

    「沒人證明它是真的，也沒人證明它是假的。」沃利不服輸地抱胸「要是我們真的能找到，我們肯定會賺翻的。」

    「什麼？你竟然寧可把它換成錢？你有什麼毛病？你好不容易發現了能讓你變成天才的方法，你居然為了錢拱手讓人？」沃利簡直是讓人不可理喻。

    「因為第一，我就是天才，第二，我可以利用那些錢買一堆我想要的東西，我就會成為又天才又快樂的人。」

    「你這大白─」

    「你們兩個愛情鳥是打算繼續打情罵俏，還是進去？」

    阿提米斯打斷迪克，她站在他們的後方，帶著些許的微笑，就像是他們第一次見面的那一晚，她對他們的調戲。

    「阿提米斯？」迪克驚訝地出聲，沒料想會在這看見阿提米斯「妳在這裡做什麼？已經過了宵禁時間。」

    「你們也是。」

    「我們…呃，我們要準備明天讀書會要用的東西。」

    他們本來的計畫是今晚打理好教室，把所有該具備的材料都準備好，並放到教室裡，這本不該是在超過十點後才開始的，根據計畫，那是他們預定結束的時間。

    阿提米斯舔了舔下唇，掙扎了下，然後擠出這句話：

    「我想幫忙，紅髮小子肯定什麼都沒整理好。」

    **_該死的對。_** 迪克想，雖然責任不該只是沃利一人，不過何必費心更正呢？

    「妳這麼想幫我們，心甘情願背負被勞動服務的風險？」他露出頑皮地笑。

    「先說好，妳被抓到罰勞動服務，我們可不負責。」沃利在一旁說，迪克忍不住拐了他一下。

    **_非常圓滑，大嘴巴小子。_**

    「你也是，紅髮。」阿提米斯反擊。

    「嘿，我才不會被抓到，我可是專業的。」沃利不甘示弱。

    「不管怎麼樣，我們先進去吧。」迪克揉了揉太陽穴，為什麼沃利才釋出善意，現在又要破壞它？

    迪克打開門，另外兩人跟著進來。教室已經清乾淨了，也清出了空間，就只差將擺放好桌椅子，那些桌椅都被推到了後方。

    「這裡真大。」阿提米斯發出驚嘆，抬起頭環顧四周。

    「這裡是格蘭分多以前的秘密基地。」沃利說「很棒吧？」

    「我們可以等會再講古，先把該做的事完成。」迪克決心不讓沃利找到機會吹噓「那裡，把那幾張桌子到這邊。」

    「你好無趣。」沃利低咕，拿出魔杖，對著桌子施展飄浮咒「你說要移到哪裡？」

    「這裡，中央一張，六張放在外圍，讓它們環繞成一個圓圈，記得留出走道。」

    阿提米斯也拿出魔杖，像沃利一樣，他唸出飄浮咒的咒語，移動桌子及椅子到指定的位置。

    迪克在角落找到黑板，他把黑板推到中央桌子的後方，從自己的包包裡拿出白筆放到黑板上，然後轉向桌子，那張桌子沾滿了灰塵，還有一些乾涸的濃稠黏液，他拿出魔法清潔劑跟神奇去污劑，在上面滴了幾滴，用抹布一擦，任何的髒污都立刻消失。

    將桌子擦乾淨後，他從沃利的包包裡拿出全套的魔藥器具組─迪克送他當聖誕禮物的那個─放到桌上，小心翼翼地一個個擺好。

    他轉向另外兩人，看看他們的進度到哪，卻發現沃利已停下動作，在跟阿提米斯竊竊私語。

    他想要叫沃利別再講話了，有人明天一大早還有課呢，但考慮到這是在阿提米斯躲避沃利這麼久之後，他們對話最久的一次，他實在不該打擾他們。

    於是他放任對談一句又一句，十分鐘之後，他們還是沒停止，他終於受不了了。

    「沃利，我發誓我要狠狠地踢爛你的屁股，把你的屁股挪過來。」

    「為什麼你只踢我，而不踢她的？」沃利不服氣。

    「因為我很確定一定是你先開那一張嘴的！」

    「我只是在問她在上面放哪種吊燈好看，明天就讀書會了，我們卻連吊燈都沒決定好。」沃利理直氣壯地說「問問阿提米斯，她可以為我擔保。」

    阿提米斯挑了眉。

    「他的確有這麼問。」她說得隱晦。

    誰在乎？迪克狠狠地瞪了沃利，後者瑟縮了身體，連忙揮動魔杖去擺好桌子。在迪克的監督下，前後不到十分鐘，他們就把桌椅都放好。六張桌子以中央的那一張桌子為中心，圍成一個大圓圈，外圍的桌子間微微拉開大約一隻手的空隙，方便進出。

    他把魔法清潔劑、神奇去污劑還有抹布扔給沃利跟阿提米斯，兩人交換了一個訝異的眼神，彷彿在說“我們要自己用手自己擦？”，但在看到迪克開始著手，他們也只好學迪克的方法─鑒於沃利又多加了那一句“最好乖乖聽很兇時的迪克”。

    說得好像他怕迪克似的，沃利根本沒試著要關上嘴巴，只是不停得開話匣子，之所以沒能得逞，只是因為對話終止在迪克這。

    不管怎麼樣，少了過多的談笑，他們的效率確實高多了，還不到十一點，他們已經將每一張的桌子、椅子都擦得一塵不染，像新的一樣。

    「噁，這玩意真臭。」阿提米斯皺眉，將抹布拿得遠遠的「這些黏液到底是什麼？」

    「我覺得是醬汁。」沃利說，把抹布得扔掉。

    「打賭是煙火的殘渣，你們格蘭分多的派對少不了煙火。」迪克說。

    他把另一個大包包放到桌上，將裡面的藥草通通倒出來，這些都是固定劑跟永恆藥水的材料，全部都混到了一起，接下來他們要做的就是將它們分類。

    「對了，阿提米斯，我還沒問過你，你有打算要認領課程嗎？」迪克問，他把兩根老鼠尾巴握在手上「上一次跟你提到過，我是負責黑魔法防禦術，沃利魔藥學，梅根是變形學，康納是魔法史。」

    「康納哪時候認領魔法史了？」沃利問。

    「上次我見到他的時候，他說梅根鼓勵他試試看。」迪克回答「如何，阿提米斯？你也可以當學生就好，我們很缺學生。」

    阿提米斯想了一下。

    「我想我能應付得了符咒學，但我不是頂尖的，也不會教人，所以別指望我有太突出的表現。」她說。

    「別擔心，我們都是第一次嘗試教人，這讓我們都成為了菜鳥。」迪克輕笑「再說，明天是沃利主場，妳可以先看看沃利怎麼出糗的。」

    「夥計！」

    大門發出咿呀的聲音，對話嘎然而止。

    站在門口的是一個格蘭分多的一年級的男孩，他穿著格蘭分多特有的制服，一頭烏黑的捲髮，他藍色的眼眸空虛地看著他們。

    「沃利在這裡嗎？」那孩子問，聲音渺小到快聽不見。

    「沃利他─」迪克往旁邊一看，沃利已經躲到了桌子底下，安靜地對他比出“噓”的手勢。

    「他剛離開了。」阿提米斯說。

    「是嗎……」孩子沮喪地說，眼神飄緲。

    他沒有道歉，或是道別，他轉身離開，連門都沒有關上，阿爾弗雷德如果看見這一幕，肯定會不贊同地搖頭。

    「為什麼尤安要找你？」迪克在沃利從桌子爬出來時問道。

    「他…他想要跟我要回憶藥水，我幫他調配了幾次。」沃利嘆氣。

    回憶藥水如其名，是一種能幫助使用者看到回憶的藥水，只要滴在鏡子或任何可以反射的物品上，就能發揮效力。迪克九歲的那年在書上看到，嘗試自己調配，結果差點燒掉韋恩莊園的圖書室，那一次布魯斯沒責備他。

    「那為什麼要躲避他？」迪克繼續問。

    「因為…我後悔了。」

    迪克微微歪頭。

    「我以為那能讓他開心，多少減輕他的痛苦，但我錯了，我不該這麼做的。」沃利的聲音中，充滿著懊悔「自從我給他第一次後，他每天都在跟我索求。」

    「擁有回憶並沒有不好的，沃，你並沒有做錯什麼，回憶著過去，所以我們才不至於再次失去。」

    「但他太過於專注在那些回憶了，迪克。」

    「他剛失去他的父親，他只是悲慟。」

    沃利一言不發，低下頭。

    「我看見他的媽媽，來找他，你知道。」沃利說「她想要安慰他，但是尤安他…他沒有回覆，也沒有在聽，就好像沒人在這─不，就像是他不在這裡，當他的媽媽離開時，尤安只是繼續看那面鏡子，好像那才是他唯一擁有的。」

    迪克沒說話。

    「我們擁有的不是只有回憶，我不是在指責他，迪克，只是…活著的人才是最重要的。」

    __是啊。

    **_是啊。_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    迪克與沃利先離開了，阿提米斯則找了個理由留在教室裡。

    她看著他們離去，終於只剩下她一個人，在格蘭分多塔裡，很難找到這樣的機會，塔裡總是有人，每個人都很樂意與你交談。她呼出一直卡在他喉嚨的緊張，身體完全放鬆下來。

    她剛才表現得夠自然吧？她在沃利面前嘲諷了他一次，與迪克進行一場友好的交流，並且調侃了他們兩個，她認為今晚的表現不算太差。

    她的心臟仍然跳得很快，但她並不後悔，相反的，她很慶幸她決定來幫忙沃利他們準備讀書會，這是她欠沃利的─不，他們兩人的。

    她聽見腳步聲，立即將頭抬起來，以為是沃利他們忘了什麼，結果看見的是同樣是紅髮，卻高許多，年長許多的青年。

    阿提米斯認得他─羅伊．哈伯─奧利提起他好幾次，驕傲地告訴她羅伊是他的姪子，給她看了照片，但她從未親眼見過本人。

    羅伊臉上的表情一點都不像是只是來向她說聲晚安的，他的眉頭緊鎖，視線不帶著任何一絲有好，甚至是─威脅。這是阿提米斯擅長應付的，她反射性地擺出反擊的姿態。

    「所以─」羅伊開口，聲音帶著赤裸裸地不友善「妳就是阿提米斯。」

    「你是羅伊，有何指教？」阿提米斯帶刺地說。

    「妳會黑魔法。」羅伊說，他說話的方式就好像這代表了一切。

    「我……」

    「別想嘗試告訴我德姆蘭學院沒教妳如何傷害別人，奪走別人的性命—我知道你們在背底裡做了什麼。」他的語氣滿是痛恨。

    對這個男人說謊沒有意義，她知道。

    「是的，我會黑魔法，我不會否定。」阿提米斯說，幾乎壓抑不住情緒「但是我從來沒有用在任何人身上，你不是唯一一個厭惡黑魔法的人。」

    「說謊。」

    羅伊冷哼，幾近嘲諷，這刺激了阿提米斯。

    「我通過了考驗！」阿提米斯吼道，就連她自己也沒注意到她的聲音有多大「分類帽把我分在跟你同一個學院，這證明了我有資格成為格蘭分多的一份子，我跟你們沒什麼兩樣！」

    「這不代表什麼。」羅伊嘖嘴「你認為一個帽子就能代表妳是怎樣的人？它看不見妳會做什麼。」

    阿提米斯咬牙。不管她說什麼，眼前的男人都不會改變想法。

    「我不在乎那頂帽子的想法，我也不在乎奧利怎麼說，更不在乎沃利跟迪克那兩個天真的傻子怎麼想。」羅伊靠近了阿提米斯「讓我說清楚一點，我不是他們，妳的任何偽裝對我起不了作用，妳敢傷害到我的朋友，我絕對不會放過妳。」

    男人留下了警告，然後離開了。

    阿提米斯緊握著雙拳，低著頭。她想到她的父親，想到她的姐姐，想到德姆蘭學院，他們的臉孔，他們的話語，在她的記憶之中如漩渦般盤旋。

    潛伏在她內心的某種情感在隱隱作祟，她感到發燙，刺痛，可她不容許自己沉溺。

    **_我跟他們不一樣。_** 阿提米斯強迫自己這麼想， ** _我跟他們不一樣。_** 她不斷告訴自己，因為如果不這麼做，她將回到那個地方，那個她想要逃離的地方。 ** _我不屬於那裡。_**

    那她又屬於這裡嗎？

    「我通過了考驗！」她大吼。

    回音在空氣中振動，激起了漣漪，層層迴盪。

 

 

 

 

 

 

     「不不，我認為是用了隔離咒。」一名四年級的拉文克勞女學生說道「就是這樣，在用上這些藥水之後，施展隔離咒，接著再塗一層固定劑。」

    「不可能。」另一名年長的五年級生搖頭「妳瞧，隔離咒的目的是要區開魔法之間，但是固定劑是附著在魔咒，這兩個完全是相斥的。」

    「有沒有可能是倒轉過來的？」一名三年級的男孩提出想法。

    「配方呢？有沒有可能是他加了艾草，濃縮的艾草汁能吸收掉大部分的雜質，它對於穩定固定劑有一定的作用。」

    「沃利說他沒有改變配方、增加魔藥，或者更動順序。」迪克從中加入對話，提醒他們。

    十幾名的拉文克勞學生看向他，所有人陷入了沉思，再次盯著其中一人拿著的巴里．艾倫後援會徽章，他們圍成一個巨大圓圈，共同試圖解開謎團。

    拉文克勞塔偶爾會有這種時刻，一群人聚集在一起，為了尋找真理，高談闊論，滔滔不絕，曾經他們為了爭論犄角獸究竟存不存在，爭執了整整一個禮拜，那挺傻的，他們自己都承認那點，但為了探究真理，那樣的代價是值得的。

    徽章唱著歌，歌聲依舊嘹亮、纏綿，配合歌詞浮現出巴里的代表物，如迷霧般久久不散，訴說著一名英雄的傳奇。

    「我不懂。」五年級青年坦承「他一定有改變了什麼，如果問題不在於固定劑，那或許我們該把討論的重心移轉到其他的魔藥。」

    「或者，只是我們想得太複雜了。」迪克說，他也是想要得出答案的人之一「他給了一個提示─他只做了一件事，簡單。」

    沃利宣稱他沒有使用任何魔咒，延長魔力的是固定劑─這意味著關鍵在於固定咒─但沃利堅持他沒有更改一點點配方，所以─

    所以─

    好，他還是沒想透。

    迪克環顧四周，一半的人繼續提出可能性，另一半的人聆聽，決定是時候讓他的計劃進入最後的階段。

    他默不作聲地離開位置，到一旁拿出雙面鏡，呼喚沃利的名字，然後等待回復，沒多久，他的好友便出現在鏡子另一頭，看起來相當疲憊。

    「需要幫忙？」迪克問。

    「不。」沃利搖頭「我就快成功了。」他的臉整個緊緊揪在一塊。

    「你真的需要幫忙？」他眨了眨眼「我只是隨口問問。」

    「我知道，你這敷衍的惡鬼。」沃利碎碎念著“惡魔”「對對，就是這樣，啊哈，我就知道，答案就是惡鬼！迪克，你在拉文克勞塔待著，不要亂跑。」

    什麼─話還沒說出口，沃利就關掉雙面鏡。

    沃利剛才是在解謎？他有沒有聽錯？沃利這輩子最討厭的三樣東西，就是拐彎抹角的謎題，吸血鬼，以及迪克的謎題。

    事實證明他沒聽錯，沃利滿臉春風地衝進拉文克勞的友誼廳，一看見他就往他的方向奔來。

    「迪克，你絕對想不到的，我剛剛─」

    「靠著你自己的力量解開了你這輩子碰都不想碰，聽都不想聽的謎題？」迪克做出奇怪的表情「夥計，我以為你會把解謎的工作扔給我，你把我最好的朋友怎麼了？」

    「呃，我想這樣比較好，既然你們拉文克勞的習俗是這樣的話。」

    迪克咬了下唇。沃利開始遵照拉文克勞的傳統，這是一件好事，但是……

    「我問了好幾個人意見，主要是問他們對拉文克勞怎麼想的，」沃利娓娓而談「羅伊說聰明，他不討厭，卡爾德給我講了拉文克勞創建的起源，而其他人—總之，最近我聽到了很多關於拉文克勞的事。」

    「我不知道原來你想當拉文克勞達人。」迪克調侃道。

    「閉嘴，迪克，我正在演講呢。」沃利不滿地瞪了他「拉文克勞的起點是對於追求知識，包含著那個皇冠傳說，或是進入塔的方法—」

    他看了看迪克。

    「還有你，你就是活生生的例子，行走的例子。」沃利嘖嘴，好似那是一件很糟糕的事「我的重點是，雖然—」

    「雖然我不明白，但我懂了？」

    「夥計，你搶走我最棒的台詞！」沃利哇哇大叫。

    **_你一點創新都沒有不能怪我。_** 迪克想，嘴角不禁上揚，想起了那一天沃利與阿提米斯的對話。

    「這就是你所謂最近在“調查”的？」迪克問。

    「對。」沃利不甘願地承認「我問了超級多人，差不多是見到一個人就問一個人，我快累死，我正式宣布，你們拉文克勞無敵難懂。」

    **_但你還是懂了。_** 迪克想。到頭來，沃利根本不需要他的幫助去證明他的智慧。

    **_不。_** 迪克否認那個想法。

    至始至終，沃利都不需要證明。

    沃利並不愚蠢。迪克在很小的時候就知道了，在他對魔法的概念還懵懵懂懂時，沃利是除了布魯斯以外，為他編織出魔法世界的人，沃利告訴他那些傳奇故事，告訴他魔法的知識，那些是迪克從未幻想過的事，像是一個夢。

    他永遠都會記得當沃利說到魔藥時，綠色眼眸散發出的亮光，他專精於魔藥，天分在他十歲那年就顯而易見，他的智慧不侷限在既定的框架，他的思想總是跳躍，雖然耍得人團團轉，雖然毫無關連性，卻也展現截然不同的角度。

    他們看不見，所以迪克想要幫助他們能看見。

    然而，不僅僅如此，不只是裝在那顆腦袋裡的，沃利擁有的更多，他有著一顆睿智的心。

    沃利有足夠的智慧去處理他的人際，讓大家喜歡他，信任他，他不建立敵人，他製造朋友。沃利所在之處，總是伴隨著人群。

    沃利有足夠的智慧保持正直，忠實自我，為他認為對的事情而戰，為他人做出對自己不利的事。

    沃利有足夠的智慧知道最重要的事物是什麼，而不迷失自我，最終做出正確的選擇。

    沃利有足夠的智慧包容他人，他不一定能理解，但他總是在嘗試，即便最終他還是不理解他人的理由，他仍願意包容那些不同的理由。

    他們看不見，迪克清楚明白那不是用雙眼就能看見的，但他知道，他希望總有一天他們也能看見。

    既然沃利靠自己克服了關卡，他現在收手─才怪，這不代表他的計畫必須結束，最後的階段才有趣。

    「沃利。」

    「幹嘛，愛接話的討厭鬼。」

    「太可惜我們要到讀書會才能搞清楚固定劑與永恆藥劑的差別，對吧？」

    「是很可惜，但你為什麼要用那種口氣說話？」

    迪克拉出一個大大的微笑，然後把沃利推向了拉文克勞的辯論，對談因沃利突如其來的出現而中斷，所有人的目光都聚集在他身上，沉默轉成一種尷尬的聲音。

    「呃…我不是故意打斷你們的，是迪克把我推過來的。」沃利急急忙忙地解釋。

    「維斯特。」其中一名拉文克勞學生開口。

    「我沒有靠別人來解開謎題雖然我確實是因為迪克一句話想出來的但還是我是自己想出來的所以我並沒有違背你們傳統。」

    「我聽不懂你在說什麼，但是目前那不是最重要的，我們有個問題想問你。」那名學生把徽章拿起來「你是怎麼讓魔藥效力延續了一個禮拜的？」

    「我用了固定劑。」沃利雖然摸不著頭緒，卻還是回答他。

    「我們知道，迪克告訴我們了。」旁邊的學生顯然待不住了，搶著發言「我們想知道的是，你到底在固定劑裡面用了什麼把戲，你說你沒改變配方，沒改變魔藥的順序，所以你到底做了什麼？」

    沃利眨了好幾次眼，迪克看見他眼底的某種情緒逐漸成形。

    「簡單，我只是在完成藥劑後，用150度以上的火燒它，讓它揮發成霧氣，然後噴上去就好。」他說出這句話時，臉上掛著自滿的笑容「我用了很古早的理論—改變物質型態。」

    「那個理論在1960年就被捨棄了，因為太不穩定，而且已經有很多的證據證明改變物質的型態並不會改變魔藥本身。」一名學生說。

    「在這個案子上不是。」沃利頓了一下「雖然很少，但是有幾種魔藥是適用的，我還在研究找出它們的共同點。」

    又是一陣寧靜。

    「維斯特，你對物質的型態有興趣？」有名高年級生先發制人「我們正好有個研究會是在研究物質型態對魔藥的影響，你—」

    「慢著，太奸詐了，克萊，我正要說那句話—維斯特你對魔藥的歷史有沒有興趣，我們可以從演化中深進魔藥。」

    「我們有個讀書會，我們的核心目標是要研發出新的魔藥，至今已經找出兩種藥水。」

    「我們也有一個讀書會，我們想讓魔藥能夠更平易近人，所以在研究如何把某些昂貴的原料替換成更普遍的材料，如果你願意加入我們，那就會太好了。」

    希望沃利加入的邀請一股腦兒地不斷從人群中發出，他們一窩蜂地湧上，有些本來不是討論的人，一發現沃利，也上前開始詢問他關於魔藥的調配，眾多的言語變得吵雜起來。

    沃利似乎被這股熱情嚇到了，或者說，他可能作夢也沒想到會在拉文克勞身上看到這一面，一時間說不出話，頻頻看向迪克，發出求救的訊號。

    迪克對他揮揮手，絲毫沒有插手的意思。

    「各位，各位，聽我說，我已經有一個很棒的讀書會了，所以我不打算再加入其它的。」沃利不知所措地大聲說「迪克的！」他指向迪克，硬是把他牽扯進去。

    迪克只是聳肩，不為所動。

    「抱歉，我們沒有要強迫你。」五年級的級長道歉「只是你的想法很有意思，大家都想要跟你切磋，或許能帶給我們新的點子。」

    「是的，所有人都別鬧了，我們不能強迫別人分享他的所知，還有意願。」六年級的級長附和「維斯特，不好意思。」

    「但是我真的可以用上他的幫忙，我的縮小藥水就快要成功了，我已經能夠讓物體縮小到十公分，唯一的問題是不能用在生物身上。」

    「還有我的瞬移道具，我還沒找到方法可以讓瞬移藥水跟咒語融合，但我相信可以只要定位咒穩定下來，就可以成功。」

    「夠了。」六年級級長制止他們。

    然而，沃利越是聽見他們給予的誘惑，臉上的表情越是蠢蠢欲動。知識的渴望是雙向的，不只是他們對沃利感興趣，沃利同樣也對於他們感興趣。

    「雖然我不能加入讀書會，不過我們還是可以交流交流？」沃利懷抱期望地說「我研究了好幾種魔藥，不只是固定劑。」

    「酷，太好了！」

    「當然可以。」

    贊同的聲音紛紛響起，沃利與他們互相留下了聯絡的名字跟時間，這花了一段時間才把人群全部消耗掉。結束後，沃利拿著滿手的聯絡紙條，滿臉笑意地走向迪克。

    他在沃利交換名字時，認定會好需要等很久，就跑去旁邊，拿出他的變形學書籍閱讀。

    「迪克，你看看，這個傢伙，他能夠只用三種材料就做出幸運水，我早就想知道他怎麼做到的了。」沃利興奮地說「還有這個人，他說他找到一種魔藥可以解開世上常見的毒。」

    「恭喜。」他說「開心了？」

    「開心死了。」沃利根本收不起他的笑容，但也透露出困惑「不過，說也奇怪，一個禮拜前，他們還在用狗熊的眼神看我，為什麼忽然一瞬間我忽然受到英雄式的歡迎？我做了什麼？」

    「因為你就像是新出現的物種一樣，每個人都對新物種有興趣。」而迪克對他咧嘴一笑「順帶一提，你有預約，大概八個，別擔心，我幫你擋掉了你不會喜歡的約會。」

    「什麼？」

    「第一個是下禮拜一的八點，瑞莉，我知道你很閒。」

    「什麼？」

    「還有，你的筆記本還你。」迪克把藍皮的筆記本還給沃利。

    「什麼？」沃利太震驚了，以至於他沒有收下「夥計，你不能隨便拿走我的筆記本，然後隨便幫我預約輔導，而且還都沒有問過我，這—這不道德！」

    「我能怎麼辦？畢竟我可是你的魔藥助手。」

    迪克邪邪一笑。


	17. 情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
> "並非是地心引力使人墜入愛河。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慣例謝我的beta小天使Ariespeach跟咽炎，這篇怎麼生出來我也不知道(崩潰)

 

    星期一。

    沃利恨星期一。

    星期一的九點就有討厭的變形學，星期一的太陽總算準了機會曬進他的眼睛，星期一的迪克特別會賴床，星期一的頭髮總是翹得毫無章法，星期一的餐廳會在每一盤食物放上大豆，星期一的貓頭鷹來得特別多─沃利有足夠多的理由痛恨星期一的全部。

    「我恨星期一。」沃利將叉子刺進了盤子的玉米，百般痛苦地撥弄著馬鈴薯泥，將裡面的大豆挑出來。

    今天的他們坐在拉文克勞桌，既然沒人要趕走他，他就要好好在能享受時盡情享受。

    星期一的迪克─就是迪克，三百六十五天全天無休。

    「但我愛星期一，每周的第一天都是新的開始。」迪克輕快地說，將牛奶倒進麥片裡「你這麼說只是因為你不能隨心所欲玩耍而已。」

    「你這麼說也只是因為你能隨心所欲看到我痛苦而已。」沃利沮喪地咕噥，彎下腰把頭趴在了桌上。

    沃利偷偷瞅了迪克，後者只專注在他的麥片上。

    「夥計，痛苦。」沃利默默地給了提示「我說我很痛苦。」

    「我昨天已經花了一整天來安慰你，今天是我的休息日。」迪克連看都沒看他一眼。討厭鬼。「再說，週六真的沒那麼糟。」

    「那糟透了，迪克─我糟透了，我就像是一個小丑。」

    「喔？你不是本來就是嗎？」

    「你沒在幫忙。昨天我那個好聲好氣的好兄弟去哪了？我比較喜歡他。」

    「我剛剛說過了，今天是我的休息日，耐心跟同理心正結伴去度假旅行呢。」

    他就說他恨星期一！

    前天的讀書會…讓他這麼說吧，簡直是一場慘劇，他─好吧，他不想再提了，讓他們都徹底忘記這些事，這聽起來是很好的建議，對吧？

    他再次偷看了迪克，終於意識到他的好友不會再給他更多的安慰了，只好不甘心地舉起頭，繼續將大豆從馬鈴薯泥中挑出來，並把那些豆子趁迪克不注意時，倒進他的麥片裡。

    天花板還有一些貓頭鷹在上頭飛翔，尋找自己送信的目標，大部分的貓頭鷹都已完成任務，已停留在附近享用牠們的獎勵。

    沃利向上看去。照理講，這時候夏洛特該抓著預言家日報出現，但今天可是星期一，什麼事情都有可能發生，所以他不該抱著期待。

    在沃利將所有的豆子挑完後，夏洛特才終於現身，一身紅毛參雜幾撮的黃色毛髮，張大翅膀使勁揮動，飛越大廳，不偏不以地落在迪克與沃利之間的桌面，同時放下報紙。

    「夏洛克。」迪克溫柔地摸夏洛特的毛，將肉乾給牠。夏洛特親暱地啄了迪克的手。

    「是夏洛特，夥計，我要跟你講過幾次，他的名字叫夏洛特，你為什麼堅持夏洛克這個名字？別告訴我你的記性也跟良心一起長途旅行了。」

    「我才想問你，為什麼你要幫你的公貓頭鷹取一個女孩的名字，即使是在你發現你誤認牠的性別後？」迪克沒好氣地問「而且，夏洛克是個好名字。」

    「因為你取的名字毫無水準，誰會用夏洛克這蠢死人的名字？夏洛特喜歡我為牠取的名字。」

    夏洛特叫了一聲，揮動了幾下翅膀，像是在抗議，沃利給了牠一塊大片的肉乾牠才安靜下來。梅林啊，他的寵物到底是向誰學的？總有一天，他一定要戒掉夏洛特這種不順心就吵著要食物的壞習慣。

    在獲得知識與獲得生理慾望面前，迪克選擇了前者，放下早餐，他轉而攤開報紙。

    「有任何有趣的新聞嗎？」沃利隨口一問，比起自己閱讀，他偏好讓迪克口述。

    「如果上面有你變成老鼠被蛇追的新聞，那就會是很有趣的新聞。」

    「不要烏鴉嘴，就說“沃利，我還沒看完，給我一點時間，我再告訴你”也一樣行得通。」沃利舀了一大口的馬鈴薯泥「有沒有巴里叔立功的新聞？」

    「沒。乖乖吃你的馬鈴薯。」

    「你根本沒看完，你怎麼知道沒有。」

    迪克快速而敷衍地翻閱整份報紙，然後翻回他剛才看的那一頁。

    「沒。」他說。

    「騙人，我也要看。」沃利拉過一半的報紙，那一頁的上半部報導著牧羊人將羊從阿爾卑斯山趕到本尼維斯山的手法，右半部刊有不肖商人銷售違法的毛毯被逮，左半部則是一群巫師試圖搶劫銀行結果卻被困在了金庫，魔法部必須跟矮人交涉他們才不至於餓死他們「沒有巴里叔。」他承認。

    「告訴過你了。」迪克還在看著右下角那篇佔很小篇幅的新聞，沃利看不太到標題。盯得太久了，肯定是重大的新聞才會讓迪克如此注意。

    「你在看什麼？」沃利問。

    「布魯斯。」

    **_馬龍校長？_** 這有什麼稀奇的？馬龍校長可不僅僅是霍格沃茨的校長，也是魔法部的一員，縱使在傲羅之中，也是很重要的地位，大多負責下達指令，影響魔法界全盤的政策，他如果出現在新聞上絕對是─

    **_…喔。_**

    布魯斯。是 _布魯斯。_

    「好的那種，還是壞的那種？」沃利問。

    迪克抿嘴。好，百分之百是壞的─但話說回來了，牽涉到布魯斯時，特別是跟報紙牽涉關係，那幾乎沒幾個好的。

    迪克把那篇新聞給沃利看，標題用斗大的字體寫著“布魯斯．韋恩呼籲魔法部盡速與麻瓜接觸”，他皺了眉，接續看下去：

    “ _「我們不能再繼續無視麻瓜的存在，」這位長期鑽研麻瓜的布魯斯．韋恩如此說道「長久以來，魔法部對待麻瓜的存在是當作一個麻煩，一個我們需要去避開、視而不見的麻煩，我們知道他們在那，但是我們當作他不存在，甚至更糟的，我們認為他們低人一等，那種想法很有可能產生沒必要的衝突。」_

_當記者問起他是否擔心麻瓜對我們產生威脅，韋恩先生用很謹慎的口吻說有這個可能性，但這並非是他呼籲魔法部接觸麻瓜的主因。_

_「我們對於麻瓜的想法還停留在十八世紀，那正是我所擔心的，十八世紀的巫師使用魔毯、掃帚來移動，現在我們有了現影術，試著想想看現在的麻瓜會怎麼做。」韋恩先生如此擔憂地說。_

_「我們相當確定韋恩先生的疑慮是毫無根據的，讓我提醒他，正是魔法部的作法使得他得以獨自窩在他的實驗室，專心做他的“研究”，而非面對整間房子麻瓜的問題，再者，我們並非真正沒有跟麻瓜接觸，別忘了我們與麻瓜元首可以直接聯繫。」一名議會的成員嗤之以鼻。_

_與麻瓜的第一次接觸是在1674_ _年，魔法界首次與麻瓜元首建立聯繫是在1751_ _年，之後再也沒有中斷，我們向魔法部確認過，與麻瓜元首的聯繫是否出現問題，魔法部回應一切正常。_

_布魯斯．韋恩畢生都在研究麻瓜學，他出生於麻瓜家庭，他的父母死於喬．切爾的魔杖底下，他在校成績優異，在各項領域皆具有潛力，然而，在他離開學校後，他選擇將他的時間供獻給麻瓜─_ ”

    沃利沒繼續看下去。

    「這不公平。」沃利說「這篇報導故意把你的監護人寫得像是個連算數都不會的白癡。」

    「他們甚至寫出了發生在布魯斯身上的事，就只是為了攻擊他。」迪克壓低聲音，有些顫抖，通常他這麼做代表他很生氣。

    沃利小的時候就聽過布魯斯的名字，巴里叔幾次提過他，魔法部偶爾會帶著不知名的魔法器具尋求他的幫助，希望他能解析出這些器具，除此之外，就是源於布魯斯自身的名聲，他經常挺身批評魔法部的麻瓜政策，媒體說布魯斯是個天才，本來可以成為最偉大的傲羅之一，或是學者，卻寧可將天分浪費在迷戀無用的麻瓜上。

    馬龍擁有魔法界最崇高的評價，英雄，天生的領導者，而布魯斯所得到的評價，就只是一個怪胎，即便他給魔法部的幫助不亞於馬龍的，都抵擋不住輿論。

    「我很確定未來他會得到公平的評價的。」沃利安慰他。

    「懷疑。」迪克嘆氣，撫摸夏洛特的毛髮「不管怎麼樣，媒體都不可能放過他的，他們從來沒有。」

    如果他能夠說服艾瑞斯姑姑為布魯斯寫一篇公正的專訪就好了，沃利看見迪克這麼沮喪忍不住這麼想，但他的姑姑專職在前線上，她在第一時間跑向現場，深入危險的戰場，這讓她成為了最偉大的記者之一。

    **_寇裏．費奇林。_** 沃利在心底反覆唸著撰寫那篇文章的記者，他一定要寫信問艾瑞斯姑姑這個人到底有什麼毛病。

    「我在想，我們今晚再去尋寶？」沃利試探性問「自上次鏡子事件後，我們就再也沒有去尋寶了。」他悄悄地拿出一串鑰匙，挑出四方形柄端的鑰匙，其餘的十一把鑰匙發出碰撞的聲響。

    「你隨身帶著？」迪克眼睛一亮。

    很好，這就是他要的效果。

    「廢—」

    在餘光看見有人朝這裡走來，沃利打住，立刻把鑰匙收回口袋裡。這把鑰匙是哈爾叔留給他的驚喜，只要他跟迪克知道就夠了。

    謹慎確認對方只是路過，沃利又繼續開口：

    「廢話，我沒這麼做就太傻了，要是你靈光一想，找到寶藏的地點，而我沒帶在身上，那該有多蠢？」

    「有道理。」

    「我等不及找到哈爾叔的所有寶藏了，想想看我們全部都找到會發生什麼事。」

    「會發生什麼？」

    「我們會成為全英國最厲害的小孩！哈爾叔會誇獎我們一頓，請我們吃冰淇淋，聽我們怎麼找到他的寶藏。別告訴巴里叔，他會很失望我沒聽他的話，但是我們可以偷偷地跟艾瑞斯姑姑講，她會認真聽我們的冒險故事的。」

    「然後？」

    「我會對你說“沒有你我辦不到，這都是多虧了你”，然後你可以說“沒這回事，沃利，我們是一起完成這項成就的。”」沃利說得可歌可泣，頭頭是道。

    迪克啞然失笑。

    「就這麼說定的了？」沃利說。

    「哈哈…你…好—哈…得好—」迪克已經笑到話都說不清楚。

    他真是個超級好朋友，才會如此犧牲自己的尊嚴，不過沃利沒什麼好抱怨的，畢竟迪克徹底忘記不愉快了。

    「酷—我們去上討厭的變形學吧。」沃利默默地把報紙藏到餐盤底下，最好讓迪克忘了這件事。

    **_掰掰，爛報導。_** 迪克沒發現報紙不見了，沃利滿意地笑了。

    迪克點頭，還在咯咯笑。太誇張了，他也覺得好笑，但有好笑到那個程度嗎？迪克的笑點簡直低得出奇。

    他們一起走出餐廳，迪克好不容易止住笑聲，能夠正常地跟他討論晚上的尋寶計畫，雖然他還是不時發出笑聲。他真的太誇張了。

    他們走上樓梯，向右方的走廊轉彎，若是一般人走過，想必都不會對前方的死路多看一眼，但沃利他們在很久以前發現，輕敲牆壁五下後，一道隱藏的密道就會顯現出來，通向北城堡，為他們省下三分鐘的路程，相信他，在快要遲到的時候相當派得上用場。

    迪克敲了四下，把第五下讓給沃利，正當他要敲下的那一瞬間，他們後頭的聲音讓他立刻停下動作。

    「韋斯特。」那是一個甜蜜的聲音。

    沃利本想不耐煩地給打擾他樂趣的人一個臭臉，加上，今天是星期一，所以他會再附贈他招牌的白眼，但在看清來者後，他腦中的不愉快瞬間消散。

    一名長相精緻的金髮女孩站在他們面前。

     **_梅林啊梅林啊，是莎羅─莎羅的鬍子啊是莎羅是莎羅在跟我說話！_** 沃利想要說些什麼有趣的話，但事實上他只是呆呆地傻笑。

    迪克向他拐了一下。

    **_喔，喔，對的。_** 沃利被這拐子打醒。 ** _快說點什麼啊，你這大白癡。_**

    全霍格沃慈最美的女孩，或許是沃利見過最漂亮的人，他從大一進來就妄想著追到的美人，現在站在他面前，而且還叫他的名字─叫他的名字！

    「嗨。」沃利露出他自認最帥氣的笑容。

    莎羅笑了，會跑的石像鬼啊，她笑起來可以讓時間凍結，能讓死神屈服。

    **_我這輩子不改名字了。_**

    「我能跟你單獨說一句話嗎？」莎羅看向迪克，略帶著不自在的神情。

    沃利下意識地蹙眉，只見迪克聳肩，應了聲，似乎並不在乎自己被對方排除在外。

    這感覺不對。

    「沒關係，你可以當著我最好的兄弟面前跟我講，他可以信任。」沃利一把抓住迪克，就算全校最美的女孩對她說話，他也不會背叛迪克「我們之間沒有祕密。」

    「呃…沃利…」不知道為什麼迪克臉上表情這麼尷尬「我就在教室等你，行嗎？你可以等一下再跟我分享─或者不要也行，我不介意，真的。」

    「給我們三十秒溝通。」沃利對女孩說，隨後悄悄對迪克說「迪克，你在做什麼，我這麼挺你，結果你卻讓我在好女孩面前漏氣？」

    迪克的臉上的表情就像是在說“老天，他簡直白癡得無可救藥”。

    「老天，你簡直白癡得無可救藥。」迪克竊竊私語道「她是要跟你─啊，算了，要是你錯過了豔遇，是你的損失。」

    「什麼豔遇？」沃利驚訝地呼聲「你在說什麼？」

    「你的神經已經遲鈍到讓人出神入化的地步，告訴我，你是怎麼活到現在的？」

    「什麼？你才是─」

    「沒關係，這樣也可以。」莎羅出聲，柔和中帶著不退讓的氣勢。

    那女孩並沒有退縮，相反的，她看起來像是接受了挑戰。她往迪克的方向看了一眼，堅毅地點頭，然後走向他們，凝視著沃利，用眼神勾住了他的魂。

    「我喜歡你─非常喜歡的那種，我想做你的女朋友。」她說。

 

 

 

 

 

    星期四的晚上是格蘭分多魁地奇校隊的集會日，有的時候─特別是在比賽前─這一天同時兼任了開會的重責大日，不過在大多時候，隊友會利用這段時間交流，聊天、享樂，任何事都被容許，重點在於透過互動來磨合彼此，增進感情。

    已經無人去追究是哪一屆的隊長先提出來的，唯一知道的是，當初那名隊長深信魁地奇是一個需要團隊合作的運動，培養默契不是一朝一夕就能做到的，因此他或者她訂下每個禮拜的集會日，每個成員不論正選還替補都強制參加。

    沃利通常很喜歡這個老傳統，也熱愛成為話題焦點─只要不是當他興奮地分享一件事，所有人都在否認他的話。

    「拒絕她。」馬爾一口堅定地說。

    馬爾坐在沃利正對面，一臉高深莫測，渾身散發出嚴肅的氣息，那兩樣都不是經常會在馬爾身上看見的。

    「拒絕─什麼？」沃利不敢相信他的耳朵「你是認─」

    他根本來不及將他的驚恐跟荒唐很好地傳達給對方知道，因為其他人比他還要更激動。

    「你都有迪克了，還不快點拒絕她！這是腳踏兩條船─」

    「他沒有啦，迪克甩了他，可這改變不了事實，你還喜歡迪克的話，就不該跟她在一起。」

    「迪克什麼反應？會跑的石像鬼啊，他是不是很難過？」

    **_這太瘋狂了。_** 沃利想，所有隊友一聽他有女友都發瘋似的責備他，好像他犯了什麼天大的錯誤。

    三天前，莎羅跟他告白，他沒多想一秒就答應了，他是說─莎羅耶，想追求她的人多如繁星，你一定要花掉一打的幸運水才能有幸跟全校前三名的校花說一句話，一瓶的愛情水才有機會得到一支舞，更別提交往了。消息傳得很快，才不過一個晚上，整個格蘭分多的人都知道他跟莎羅交往的事。

    這本來是個喜事，沃利預期收到祝福，會有一場盛大的祝賀派對─好吧，這不太現實，他那群哥們沒忌妒地扒了他的皮就不錯了，所以他理智上預期他們會狠狠地調侃他，損他的人格魅力，拿著啤酒罐灌醉他追問他怎麼追到的之類的，而不是指著他的鼻子罵！

    責難持續了半小時還沒結束。

    「我─」沃利想要為自己辯解。

    「你怎麼能這麼做！沃利，我對你很失望，我這麼相信你！」

    「就是啊，你也不想想我們為了讓迪克對你保持好感，幫了多少忙，你怎麼能背叛我們的信任？」

    兩名女孩用絕望的眼神看他。

    **_我做錯了什麼？_** 沃利啞口無言。

   「沃利，你可別一時出動就做出後悔的事，你又不愛莎羅。」他們的搜捕手阿爾傑皺著眉。

    **_我喜歡她！_** 沃利在心底抗議。不論他解釋多少次，沒人相信他是真的喜歡莎羅。

    「沒錯沒錯，你有沒有想過迪─」

    「迪克跟這件事毫無關係！」沃利喊道「事實上，迪克非常為我高興，我昨天才跟他討論了下禮拜的約會，他還給了我一堆建議，不像你們。」

    現在，沃利的隊友一種介於難以置信跟悲傷的眼神看著他。

    「什麼？」他問。

    馬爾用力地揉了揉太陽穴，幾次瞄了沃利，張開嘴巴又閉上，似乎不明白要怎麼向他解釋。

    沃利想讓他們講清楚，他到底做錯了什麼？他只不過是希望他的朋友們可以給他一點約會的建議，為什麼他們的焦點都在於他跟莎羅的可能性？還有，為什麼每個人都喜歡把他當作傷心欲絕又自暴自棄的爛人？

    他的隊友雙手放棄，沒有人願意再回應沃利了，沒多久，話題就移轉到另一個人身上，好似誰家的姪女炸掉布丁比他交女友這件事還要更重要。

    聚會結束，沃利要的答案依舊懸在腦海裡，於是他只能生著悶氣，拿著掃帚往外走，盤算等會看到迪克就要把滿腹的委屈宣洩出來。

    意外的是，站在外面等他的不是迪克，而是莎羅。

    沃利眨了眨眼，一時半晌沒做出反應，反而是莎羅一看到他就笑了。

    「嗨，莎羅，」沃利回過神，露出微笑，雙眼四周察看「呃，妳有看到迪克嗎？他應該會過來等我。」

    「是的，他剛剛還在這。」莎羅回答「不過沒幾分鐘他就離開了，他希望我幫他傳話他回去了，我不確定他的意思，所以我直接轉達他的原話：『我有很好的理由，所以別罵我。』─為什麼他覺得你會罵他？」

    **_什麼理由？_** 沃利不比莎羅了解。

    「怎麼了嗎？」莎羅問。

    「沒事。」沃利搖頭。先不管迪克又在拐彎嘲諷他了「妳怎麼會來？發生了什麼事嗎？」

    「我不能僅僅是想看看我的男朋友嗎？」莎羅嫣然一笑。

    「不─我是說，當然可以！妳想怎麼看就怎麼看，我就在這─我是說─」沃利慌亂地解釋。這太丟人了。

    莎羅發出清脆的笑聲，如鈴鐺在風中迴響。

    「妳想要─呃…」 ** _想啊，動動你生鏽的腦子，沃利．韋斯特，女孩們都喜歡什麼？_**

    該死，該死，他還沒準備好，他需要一個計畫─一個完美、討喜的計畫，能讓莎羅不會後悔跟他告白。

    彷彿嫌他不夠丟人似的，他的肚子發出響亮的聲響。

    「不如我們去餐廳如何？現在還是供應的時間，我想我們還來得及趕上消夜。」莎羅提議。

    「聽起來很棒。」沃利既困窘又鬆口氣地說。

    來到餐廳的路上，沃利不斷努力開啟話題，想盡辦法逗莎羅笑─沃利搭訕第一課堂，讓女孩笑─替除掉了一些他覺得會讓對方好感下降的話題，比如像是他前幾天練習魁地奇時，誤把隊友的頭認作球，結果抓著別人的頭往球門扔這類的─不過那真的不能算他的錯，雨下得那麼大，任何人都有可能認錯！

    餐廳很空，這個時段本來就不會有太多的學生會待在這裡，對許多的學生來說，學院才是他們自己的地盤。他們在赫奇帕奇桌找了個位置，有些微妙，因為他從未坐在這裡過。

    「我幫妳拿飲料，妳想要什麼？」沃利自告奮勇地站起來。

    「沒關係，我自己來就可以了。」莎羅也站了起來「你應該也很累了，我可以自己來的。」

    「怎麼會？剛剛我也沒怎麼動，現在精神好的很，再說，就讓我做些男朋友該做的事。」為了映證自己的話，他跳了兩下。

    「那麼…請給我一杯玫瑰茶，謝謝。」莎羅點了點頭。

    「沒問題，一杯玫瑰茶馬上來。」

    沃利繞過五香俱全的牛排，還有令人食指大動的炭烤雞肉串─忍著，忍著，你還有任務在身，沃利—抵達到放著各式各樣茶種的桌子，好不容易才找到玫瑰茶壺。

    他聞到又甜又濃的玫瑰味，忽然有點好奇是不是女孩都喜歡茶，他以前搭訕過的幾個女孩都很喜歡茶，不過他對茶是一竅不通，他覺得喝起來都一樣。迪克也不怎麼喝，所以問對方估計也得不到相關的知識。

    說到迪克，他並不在餐廳，沃利注意到。到底迪克所謂的理由是什麼？

    他回到莎羅身邊，驚訝地發現對方已經幫他拿了一盤的牛肉與雞肉串，甚至還拿了一杯葡萄汁。

    「我不知道你的食量，這樣夠嗎？」莎羅偏著頭問。

    「夠我吃到明天了。」沃利答道「妳不必這麼麻煩，我可以自己拿。」

    「也讓我做些女朋友該做的事吧。」

    **_這就是擁有女友的滋味。_** 沃利內心瞬間感到滿滿的幸福，而且都還是他最想要吃的，這女孩又美又善解人意，他上輩子絕對是做了什麼好事。

    沃利壓抑住自己大快朵頤的衝動，在剛交往的女友面前，傻子才會毫無掩飾地展露吃相，不是他要貶低自己，但他的吃相說“有點糟”就是謊言了，於是他全力放慢速度，注意力放在跟莎羅的對話—沃利搭訕第二課堂，絕對不能讓對象感到自己被晾在一旁。

    他吃得太慢，快過了宵禁時間，他才把全部的食物吃完。他送莎羅回到赫奇帕奇塔，目送她進去後，才前往拉文克勞塔去找迪克，一路上有些拉文克勞學生向他招呼，自從上次在拉文克勞的騷動後，他們對沃利的態度明顯改變。

    迪克在他的寢室裡，房間裡只有他一個人，在他的床邊的書櫃只有幾本書，其餘的書籍被整齊地堆放在地板上，他盤腿坐在地板上，翻了幾頁書，然後把書放回書櫃上，連沃利的到來都沒留意。

    「這就是你所謂的好理由？」沃利挑起一邊的眉毛「在你的房間裡整理書櫃，因為保持清潔實在太急迫了。」

    迪克慢慢地抬起頭，然後拉出大咧咧的笑容。

    「哇，他來了，我們的大情聖。說真的，我本來預期你會明天才出現。」迪克又將一本厚重的書放進書櫃，心情看起來極好。

    沃利刻意等了一會，在迪克不但沒停止整理的手，還開始哼起歌來後，終於意識到對方進一步解釋的打算。

    「你沒回答我的問題。」沃利可不開心。

    迪克看起來很詫異。

    「你是認真的？我以為─」迪克張嘴的動作猛然停滯，就像是每次他認為沃利不可理喻時會有的神情「解釋這個讓我看起來像白癡，不過…我在給你跟你的新女友獨處的機會。」

    「那不是好理由。」他抱住自己胸。

    「怎麼了？你跟莎羅處得不好嗎？」迪克困惑地問。

    「當然沒有，我們好極了，你應該要知道她幫我─等一下，你別想轉移話題，重點是你應該在那裡等我的，我們可是先有約的。」

    「我本來是的，只是在莎羅來之後，我就離開了。」

    「為什麼？」

    迪克皺眉。

    「所以…你的女朋友就出現在那裡，你期望你最好的朋友─你一直宣稱該全力支持兄弟戀情，才算得上好兄弟的朋友─非常識相地留在原地，然後三個人一起去餐廳吃你的宵夜。」他以一種平淡，又不忘透露出反諷的口吻說道。

    「你說得一副那是很糟糕的點子。」

    迪克這下的臉變成了目瞪口呆。

    「幹嘛？」沃利不耐煩地問。

    「……現在，我非常肯定，確定，堅信，你兩年前跟我吹噓說你交過女朋友的事情是假的。」迪克嘖嘴「我怎麼就這麼信了你那張嘴。」

    「那不是假的。」沃利說。那是真的─起碼幾乎要成真「還不是都你害的，都是你忽然鬧失蹤，讓我錯過了可以約她參加舞會的機會。」

    「如果你說的是你偏要吵著說我鬧失蹤那次，那我可以肯定地告訴你，我沒有失蹤，我只是在躲布魯斯跟阿福，沒時間理你。」

    「為什麼你要躲布魯斯他們？」

    「呃…他們倆個出門的時候，我本來想要做冰淇淋，結果不小心用魔法炸了廚房，我來不及還原原狀。」

    「夥計，提醒我別讓你靠近廚房。」沃利驚悚地說，隨後猛然想起「你又在轉移話題。」

    「相信我，你會感激我的。」迪克完全不想跟他吵下去了「拜託直接快轉到你開始炫耀你是個多好的男朋友，以及莎羅有多好的劇情。」

    「快轉又是什麼？」

    「請開始你的炫耀跟讚美。」

    **_喜歡咬文嚼字的怪胎。_** 沃利翻了白眼，天知道是麻瓜語言，還是迪克語言。

    在那之前，他決定先準備好。

    沃利翻開迪克書櫃下方的門，把他屯在這裡的零食拿了出來，雖然不是熱的食物，但有總比沒有好。

    「夥計，你沒吃飽？你剛才不是在餐廳？」迪克嫌棄地看著他「別在床上吃，打掃床鋪不在我今晚的計畫裡。」

    「一點都沒有，我餓翻了，我又不能在莎羅面前大吃特吃，會讓她對我幻滅的。」沃利脫下鞋子，爬上床「而且，既然我們要聊天，聊天怎麼可以不搭配零食？」

    「她是個好女孩，我想她不會在意這種事的。」說完，他斜著眼望向沃利「你就不是了，滾下我的床，沃利。」

 

 

 

 

 

    沃利非常確定他正身處在天堂。

    這一個禮拜對沃利而言簡直幸福得不像現實，他有了一個夢想中的女友，雖然他們能夠獨處的時間不多，共同課堂也不多，但是沃利只要有時間，就會去找莎羅，即便只是一句話也好，他們約了幾次中、晚餐，莎羅會在他練習結束時等他，沃利會在宵禁前陪莎羅在校園走走。

    莎羅是一個很完美的女友，不會笑話沃利，總是帶著溫柔的笑容，懂很多的花，等待沃利時不曾露出厭煩的表情，既有耐心又非常理解他，當沃利被事情耽誤時，她也不會因為沃利失約而責怪他，更完美的是，她似乎很了解他，知道他何時嘴饞，食物的喜好，喜歡做的事，不喜歡的事她都明白。

    所以，不能責怪他想要炫耀的心情，到了他想要逢人就講一次的程度—開什麼玩笑，如果他不宣揚莎羅的好，他就是個不稱職的男朋友。

    至於那些認為他正在犯下大錯快回頭是岸的言論，沃利早就不在乎了，相反的，凡是前來意圖說服他的人，他都逮到了機會，誇了好幾次莎羅的美好，還有講講他們做過的事。

    「拜託，沃利，我不想再聽了，你正在毀掉我的耳朵！」

    「梅林的鬍子啊，你們一起吃飯的內容你已經說了上百次了，我拜託你閉上你的嘴。」

    「我錯了，我不再講你是個渾蛋了，拜託你不要再講了。」

    這通常是他會收到的回覆。

    到現在已經不會有人跑來質問沃利了，應該說，他的朋友們基本上能躲他多遠就多遠，一看到他遮住耳朵就跑。

    照理講，這是一件好事，然而，沃利還是要抱怨他們一點都不夠朋友。

    或許他是說了多了一點，或許有那麼一點不分場合，也或許有那麼誇大了他的幸福，但能怪他嗎？他太開心，他們應該為他開心，支持他，那才是朋友該做的事。在這種時候就可以看得出誰才是他真正的朋友，同樣是炫耀，他可沒聽到迪克跟卡爾德抱怨。

    他們是很棒的傾聽者，更多的是，他們是沃利最重要的救星，就像現在這個時候。

    「卡爾德─」沃利一看到卡爾德，便大叫名字，並衝上前，他在城堡裡找了好久，費盡腳力才在湖邊找到對方的蹤影。

    最近，他常來找卡爾德，畢竟這位忠誠的朋友不會用不耐煩的態度對他，亦不會用他做錯事情的眼神瞪著他，更棒的是，他能提供沃利幫助。

    「不好意思，沃利，先讓我解決這裡的問題。」卡爾德舉著魔杖，指向湖上方的一段斗大、七彩的文字—“誰靠近誰傻蛋”—上頭寫著「有人用魔法筆惡作劇，我正在消除它。」

    「噢，如果你正在忙的話…」

    他經常忘記級長的工作有多繁重，沃利想起去年卡爾德的忙碌，幾次都看不到出現在餐廳裡，為了學生的事情在各個地方奔波，甚至還傳出他一次出現在兩個地方的傳聞，他跟迪克那時還猜過卡爾德是不是用了分身術。尤其是去年，好死不死七年級生決定用一整年來競爭誰才是惡作劇之王。

    不過即便沒有這些意外，級長的工作也是吃力不討好，要管理學生，輔助教授，還要處理後果，所有的時間幾乎無條件奉獻給級長，最後也不過得到一片獎牌，真不曉得誰會想做這種自作虐的職位。巴里叔叔在學生時期就是級長，所以沃利嚮往過，但那也僅限於看見卡爾德的級長生活之前了。

    「不，沒事，我就快結束了，給我一點時間就可以了。」卡爾德溫和地說。

    他輕輕念著咒，用消除咒把文字清理乾淨，接著巡邏湖的外圍一圈，沃利焦躁地在後面來回踏腳，用盡全身的力量緊閉嘴巴。

    終於，卡爾德停下腳步，轉向沃利。

    「那—」

    「你知道哪裡可以找到白色的玫瑰嗎？」沃利馬上蹦出問題。

    「玫瑰？」卡爾德疑惑地問，很快就意會過來「那是要給你的女朋友嗎？」

    「是啊我下午就要約會但是我還是找不到可以匹配她的花送給莎羅梅林啊要是我找不到怎麼辦要是她覺得我很愚蠢怎麼辦我一定要找到適合她的花她喜歡白色所以我想我應該帶─」

    「沃利，冷靜點。」卡爾德拍了拍他的肩膀「慢慢說，我們還有很多的時間，我很確定我能幫上你的忙。」

    沃利吸氣，吐氣。

    「我下午跟莎羅有一個約會，那是我們的第一次約會，我想送花給莎羅，因為她喜歡花，我本來想帶紅色的玫瑰花去，但是迪克說白色的比較好，我想可能是因為莎羅喜歡白色，雖然我覺得紅色跟她比較搭，可是—」

    「沃利，你偏離重點了。」卡爾德提醒。

    「對，對，呃…總之，我需要白色玫瑰，你知道哪裡可以找到嗎？」

    沃利從三天前確認送白色玫瑰花後，就開始尋找白色玫瑰花，但一直都沒成功，校園裡沒有種植，他的朋友們都沒有，霍格莫德賣的都是紅色玫瑰花，向商家下定也要一個禮拜左右的時間，萬能的迪克這次不再萬能，他已窮驢技窮。

    卡爾德思考了會，然後走向湖邊，用一種語言—沃利想那是人魚語—呼喚著什麼，沒多久，湖面浮出了一條臉孔猙獰，皮膚鐵灰色，墨綠色的長髮飄散的人魚，他站穩腳步，第一次看見的時候他被嚇到往後跑了好幾公里。

    卡爾德天生就可以跟人魚對話，而人魚都會回應卡爾德的呼喚，這是因為卡爾德擁有人魚的血統，意味著他是大海的孩子，在六年前，魔法部與人魚族達成和平協議後，卡爾德是作為第一批交流的學生。

    人魚用低沉的嗓音說了簡短的話，聽起來像是疑問句，卡爾德點了點頭，用一大串的人魚語回應對方。

    人魚又說了幾句話，最後點頭，潛入水裡。

    「我請他幫我尋找白色玫瑰花，他答應了，他說他知道哪裡有，中午前就能回來。」卡爾德向沃利解釋。

    「太好了！」沃利大大鬆了一口氣，一整早繃緊的情緒如釋重負「那是格蘭嗎？」

    「是的。」

    「我記得他喜歡甜的，我身上有一些瑪芬，我想當作謝禮，他真的救了我的人生。」

    「那很不錯，他會很高興的。」卡爾德微笑。

    一放鬆下來，沃利的身體感覺支持他身體的力量瞬間消失，使得他一屁股跌落到草地上。

    「謝了，卡爾德，我本來已經絕望到想跟畫借花了。」沃利說「現在我就只差裝飾，其餘都準備好了，大概，呼—我好緊張。」

    「放鬆，我的朋友，重點是你的心意，你為她做的一切，她一定能感受到。」

    「大概吧，但是—」沃利吸了大大的一口氣。

    **_要是她不喜歡怎麼辦？要是我犯錯怎麼辦？要是我說錯話怎麼辦？_** 沃利倏然說不出話來，彷彿說出口就會成真。

    要是莎羅認為跟他交往是一個錯誤怎麼辦？

    梅林啊，他一定要很完美，不能出錯。莎羅太完美了，他根本配不上她，莎羅一定會發現沃利的每一個缺陷，然後甩了他。

    「沃利？」卡爾德語帶擔憂，注視著他。

    「沒事。」沃利逼自己擠出聲音。

    「你還需要我幫什麼忙嗎？」

    **_是啊，我需要有人讓我忘記緊張。_** 沃利想。他需要一些可以移轉注意力的事，他光是想到約會，他的胃就開始絞痛。

    「說起來，最近都沒看到羅伊，他又在忙傲羅的事嗎？」沃利決定談點別的。

    卡爾德沉默了會。

    「我想他有自己想處理的事。」

    「所以…這是私事。」沃利倒有一點訝異，羅伊非常執著傲羅的工作，很難想像他會為了傲羅以外的事情拼命「你知道羅伊最近怎麼了嗎？上次我見到他的時候，他似乎很沮喪。」

    「讓羅伊自己告訴你比較洽當，不是我的權利可以告訴你。」

    「他不肯告訴我，上次我一直問他，他什麼都不肯說。」

    卡爾德沒說話，沃利不打算追問，深知卡爾德對朋友的忠心會讓他的努力毫無作用。

    迪克氣沖沖地從遠處走了過來。

    「原來你在這裡，你就不能放過卡爾德嗎？」迪克受不了地看了一眼沃利「卡爾德，你別理他說什麼找不到白色玫瑰花，他只是嫌我幫他找的那個白色玫瑰花不夠白，東挑西揀地挑一堆毛病。」

    「嘿，是你說要白色的，那根本不是白色，那是灰色！」沃利抗議。

    「我已經請我的朋友幫我尋找了。」卡爾德眨了眨眼。

    「什麼？老天，沃利，你就為了你那白癡的理由，勞動人魚跨過大海幫你找幾朵花。」迪克難以置信地說「這絕對可以創下史上最荒謬的事件！」

    「那才不白癡！」沃利大喊「卡爾德你別聽迪克亂講，那真的不是白色的！」

    「不管怎麼樣，事情已成定局。」卡爾德為沃利緩頰「而且，我相信沃利只是想要確保完美。」

    「你對他太好了，他就只是個十足的大白癡。」

    迪克又用鄙視的眼神看了沃利一眼。

    **_哼。_**

    「你要的緞帶跟包裝紙。」迪克把手上白色與粉紅色的緞帶、包裝紙扔下，絲毫不顧慮會弄髒，沃利“嘿”了一聲。

    「他早上四點多的時候把我弄醒，就因為他還沒準備好約會。」迪克跟卡爾德說，然後轉向沃利「你為什麼要把你做作業的壞習慣帶到約會上？」

    「那麼，都準備好了？」卡爾德問。

    「他最好是好了，不然麻煩請你的朋友幫我們把這個大驚小怪的傢伙扔進海裡。」迪克啐聲道。

    「我是好了，而且要不是你把我要送的禮物藏起來，逼得我再找其他禮物，我才不會那麼緊湊。卡爾德，等約會完，幫我請你朋友把只會搗蛋的傢伙帶到大西洋沖腦袋。」

    「哪個女友會想要印有巴里樣子的毛巾？我這是在幫你不要被甩。卡爾德，我錯了，麻煩你朋友把這個白癡塞進大海的最深處。」

    「那可是我的寶貝！誰會不想要巴里叔的毛巾？卡爾德，麻煩一下你朋友把這幼稚鬼丟進深海溝裡面。」

    「夠了。」卡爾德終於受不了，低聲地阻止他們「我不會請我朋友把你們之中的任何人扔進海裡，或者，我該讓你們兩個一起去海上兜風。」

    生氣的卡爾德可不好惹，而且言行必出，這下他們兩個乖乖地閉上嘴，直到人魚為他們拿來白色的玫瑰花。

    到了下午，沃利的胃病沒有好轉，隨著時間的推移，他就越是想吐，他從沒這麼緊張過，他的胃就像是有人用攪拌棒捲在一起似的，連午餐都吃不下去。

    「迪克，我胃好痛。」沃利用病懨懨的口吻說。

    「放輕鬆，我們已經預演了好幾次各種狀況，你做得到的。」迪克打了哈欠，因為沒睡飽的關係，他也沒怎麼動自己的午餐「露出你的招牌傻笑，說些你的招牌傻話，做些你的招牌傻事，簡單。」

    「你是最糟糕的建議者。」沃利抬頭。

    「瞧，照這樣子繼續說傻話就對了，你很擅長。」

    沃利哼了一聲。小鬼就是小鬼，一點戀愛常識都沒有。雖然他向迪克請教了一些建議，但對方給的沒一個能用，他敢保證要是他真的照迪克說的去做，他絕對會創下最速分手的紀錄。

    「你等會要做什麼？」沃利問。

    「我跟小芭約好去豬頭酒吧，聽說那家老闆買了會噴火的蠍子。」

    「哇，聽起來酷斃了，我也想看。」沃利眼睛一亮「我記得上次他進了會咬人的書，差點把酒吧毀了。」

    「還有我的手指。」

    「誰叫你堅持不帶任何防護就靠近它。」

    「我來自馬戲團，我才不需要防護，要是被團員知道我馴服野獸要穿防具，會被笑掉大牙的。」

    「你是飛翔的格雷森，又不是馴獸師格雷森。」

    豬頭酒吧的老闆聽說年輕時是個熱愛冒險的巫師，退休後就開起了這間酒吧，身體可以遺忘，但冒險的心不曾遺忘，就是這種精神讓老闆喜歡買一些危險的生物或物品，放在酒吧裡，沃利跟迪克有事沒事就會往那跑，看看老闆又進了什麼生物和物品。

    「結束之後，你可以帶莎羅去那間酒吧看看。」迪克建議。

    瞧瞧，這都是什麼建議。迪克是瘋了嗎？怎麼可以帶莎羅去那種地方，要是把嚇到對方該怎麼辦？

    「你不去補眠一下嗎？」沃利看著迪克的黑眼圈。

    「現在，你倒是記得關心我的睡眠了。」迪克諷刺地說「不了，我不想錯過可以去霍格莫德的機會。」

    「小心點。」沃利說，迪克喜歡做危險的事，倒不是迪克沒能力應付，只是他的好友有時候不顧分寸，迪克．熱愛危險．格雷森絕對稱不上乖乖牌，他只是喜歡讓別人覺得他是。

    舉例來說，眼前有一條龍，牠的火焰噴射距離是十步距離，一般人會站在十步之外的地方，沃利被慫恿一下會站在八步的距離，而迪克就非得站在龍的正前方，招搖地晃過去。

    「別擔心，我是鼎鼎大名的馴獸師格雷森，沒什麼難得倒我的。」迪克玩笑道。

    「你才不是。」

    「馴獸師格雷森說：『沃利．維斯特先生就快要來不及了，他只剩一個小時可以換衣服。』」

    沃利看了看時間，他是對的。該死，該死該死該死—

    **_該死該死該死該死我要來不及了我只剩一個小時可以換衣服！_**

    沃利衝回寢室，急急忙忙地穿上準備好的襯衫跟牛仔褲—他原本想穿正式一點的西裝，但迪克建議他穿得跟往常一樣就好—急躁地梳自己一把亂髮，用髮膠把不安分的頭髮弄直。他重新刷了一次牙，噴了古龍水，一再在鏡子前面確認自己的服飾跟頭髮。

    沒時間了，他拿起裝飾好的白色玫瑰花—沒有禮物，因為迪克死都不肯還他，堅持這是為他好—快步走到跟莎羅約好的大廳。

     ** _還有十二分鐘。_** 沃利深呼吸好幾次，緩和自己的呼吸，用雙面鏡聯絡迪克，讓對方確認他的外表一切完美。

    還沒到他們約的時間，莎羅出現了，她穿著淺藍色的佯裝，一點一點如同雪花般的白色花瓣裝點著裙角，她化了淡妝，紅潤的臉頰微微泛光，唇瓣染上蜜桃的顏色。金色的頭髮盤了起來，露出她纖細的脖子，水藍色的水晶項鍊隨著光線折射而變化。

    **_她看起來完美極了。_** 沃利想，他開始後悔自己沒穿西裝了，他不但穿得隨便，還穿了一件起毛的舊大衣。

    「嗨。」沃利緊張地笑了「錦添舔起亨好。」

    「嗯？」

    **_梅林啊。_** 沃利紅了臉。這個開頭太糟糕了。

    「這是給我的嗎？」莎羅笑笑地指著沃利手中的花。

    「對…」沃利過於用力舉起手，導致他的動作不像是他練了上百次的那樣溫柔而紳士，反倒像粗魯硬塞到對方懷裡「我…我…這是給妳的，我一直都很想送妳花，我是說，妳很喜歡花，所以…」

    莎羅的臉輕輕地碰到花瓣。

    「你在哪裡找到的？」她問。

    「我…想了辦法。」好爛的回答。

    「我喜歡，謝謝。」她抬起頭，注視著沃利「非常喜歡，這是我最喜歡的顏色。」

    **_好吧，迪克一分。_** 沃利鬆了一口氣，腦中的迪克正在得意地說“瞧，我是對的─總是”。

    「我們走吧？」莎羅問。

    「好。」沃利還是有點緊張，但在看到對方的笑後，多少放鬆了點，忽然想起他的搭訕第三課堂—永遠要稱讚她的好「妳今天很美。」

    「謝謝。」莎羅露出靦腆的笑容「我必須承認，我花了好久的時間準備，我有點緊張。」

    「抱歉我今天看起來很邋遢…」

    「怎麼會呢？你看起來很帥，沃利，我喜歡你的頭髮。」

    沃利感到飄飄欲仙，從沒這麼喜歡自己的紅髮。

    莎羅說她需要補充文具，所以他們先去了桑德文具店，莎羅買了一本會消失的筆記本，跟幾個會提醒使用者進度的書籤，沃利跟在她旁邊，沒有買任何東西，他上禮拜就已經跟迪克一起過來補充文具了，他的好友還試圖慫恿沃利買下備忘錄—一種只要在上頭寫上需要完成的事項，如果到了凌晨十二點還沒要去做，它就會盡責地把人打去做那件事的商品。

    莎羅在不同牌子的墨水間猶豫不決，她平常使用的牌子沒貨，於是沃利推薦他平常使用的牌子，既便宜又耐用，沃利自從使用一次後，就成為他們的忠實顧客。

    作為一個成功的男朋友，首要任務就是幫女友減輕負擔，所以沃利等莎羅付完帳，便主動拿起紙帶，莎羅婉拒他，但他堅持。

    他們後來去了一件奇奇拉手工紡織店，裡面陳列了各式各樣手織的毛衣物，標榜著不使用魔法，全程手工製作。

    沃利從很久以前就很好奇這家店怎麼存活的，既沒效率，又麻煩，而且明明成品都一樣，為什麼還要特別自己動手？神奇的是，它的顧客意外得多。當他跟莎羅走進店裡時，裡頭已經有好幾組的客人在準備訂做。

    「我喜歡這間店，我的圍巾跟手套就是在這裡買的。」莎羅說「手工的東西總是給人一種很暖的感覺。」

    「我也是這麼想的。」沃利頻頻點頭「它包含了製作者滿滿的心意跟用心。」

    「你也這麼想嗎？我的朋友都不能理解，他們覺得那很蠢，我知道使用魔法會容易很多，但是我認為那跟自己動手是不一樣的。」

    沃利眨眼，他知道自己應該附和，卻不知道自己該說什麼。

    好吧，想想這時候迪克會說什麼。如果他去質疑迪克，迪克會說“你還不是喜歡自己下廚”，然後叫他閃邊去。

    **_謝了，腦中迪克，一點參考性都沒有。_** 沃利想。但是，迪克也喜歡如此麻瓜，甚至是享受，到現在沃利還不是很確定是因為習慣，還是因為他看見了沃利沒看見的。

    「無形的東西才是最重要的，對吧？」沃利說「雖然看不到，但確實存在。」

    「我想是的。」莎羅開心地說。

    莎羅離開店之前，試戴了一頂毛帽，但是沒買，沃利記住樣式跟價格。有點小貴，但是還在他預算內。

    之後他們到處晃晃，沒有特定的目的地，走走停停，莎羅會在飾品店或是衣服店停下，沃利一直留意對方有興趣的物品。

    「我一直想要擁有一隻波斯貓。」莎羅說，看著櫥窗櫃裡一隻純白色的波斯貓「不過我媽說太貴了，我們養不起，所以我得到了貓頭鷹。」

    沃利看了眼價錢—200加隆，摸了摸自己的錢包。

    「妳還會想要嗎？」沃利問。

    「大概不會吧，我怕莉茲忌妒，她忌妒心很強。」莎羅輕笑「我記得你也有一隻貓頭鷹，對吧？」

    「是啊，我爸媽在我入學時送我的，店裡的人說他是母的，所以我幫他取了夏洛特的名字，後來才發現他是公的。」

    「我一直以為他叫作夏洛克。」

    看看迪克做了什麼。沃利努力不在莎羅面前翻白眼。

    「不怪妳，迪克取的，糾正他好幾次，他還是不改，他說那是取自什麼偵探的名字。」

    莎羅安靜了會，沃利以為他說錯什麼，但是對方很快地露出微笑。

    「嗯，有趣的故事。」她說。

    東西買得差不多，也差不多逛完霍格莫德，沃利認為是時候了，他帶莎羅去泥腳夫人茶館，他查過了，這裡是情侶最常來的地方，傳聞每個到來的情侶，最終都走到最後。

    泥腳夫人茶館有些昏暗，天花板是一片星空，流星雨在空中畫出一道道白光，落下的星星如同雪花般融化。每道牆都用水面製成，宛如有生命般潺潺流動，在星光底下閃爍。每張桌子都放著三個蠟燭，發出不同顏色的光芒，室內播放抒情的音樂，有些人在舞廳中央隨著音樂擺動。

    莎羅點了蘋果派，跟一杯桂花茶，沃利看了好久，決定點起司蛋糕，跟莎羅推薦的迷迭香茶。

    「你之前來過嗎？」沃利問，莎羅看起來非常熟悉。

    「來過幾次。」她承認。

    **_糟了。失算。_** 沃利懊惱地想，這麼有名的店莎羅怎麼可能沒來過，早知道他該再多花點心思在找茶館的。

    「我有禮物想給你。」莎羅說，從她的包裡拿出一個包裝精緻的盒子。

    「你沒必要—」

    「我想要送你，只有我收下你的禮物不太公平。」

    「謝謝，我很喜歡。」沃利收下禮物。

    「你還沒拆開呢。」

    「還沒拆開，我就已經喜歡上了。」他咧嘴一笑「我能拆開嗎？」

    「當然。」

    沃利很快就拆開包裝，盒子裡是一副手織的手套，配色是格蘭分多的代表色—紅色與黃色。

    「這是我自己織的，我希望你會喜歡。」莎羅說。

    「我喜歡！」沃利大聲地說，意識到自己過於激動了，清清喉嚨「真的，這是格蘭分多的顏色，我很喜歡。」

    「太好了。」

    沃利戴上手套，很合適，等他回到城堡，他一定要跟迪克炫耀他的禮物。

    「我也有禮物要給妳。」他說。

    「你已經給我花了。」

    「還有別的驚喜。」沃利拿出禮物，忽然有點緊張，相較莎羅的包裝，他的簡陋了許多，只是用紙袋裝起來。

    莎羅慢慢地從紙袋拿出了一個髮飾，它的樣式簡單，只有鑲著一朵水鑽花的髮飾。

    「這是…我剛剛在看的髮飾。」莎羅驚訝地說「你什麼時候買的，我都沒注意到。」

    「因為我喝了可以變超快的魔藥。」沃利緊張地開玩笑「所以…妳喜歡嗎？」

    莎羅笑著沒回答，用行動回答他，她拿下她本來的頭飾，戴上沃利送她的禮物。

    「好看嗎？」她問。

    「好看。」

    莎羅笑得很燦爛。

    他們走出店時，天空已經暗了，還颳起了一點風，莎羅微微顫抖，吐出白煙，沃利脫下外套，批在莎羅身上。

    「啊，這樣你會感冒的。」莎羅想脫下外套

    「妳穿吧，我不冷。」沃利輕柔地把外套重新放在對方身上。謝天謝地他先帶了點火種在身上，雖然還是有點冷。

    「謝謝。」莎羅輕聲說。

    沃利微笑。

    他們走到了豬頭酒吧附近，沃利能聽見酒吧裡傳來的笑聲，他不禁好奇那些笑聲裡有沒有包含迪克，他敢打賭迪克在裡面一定過了一段快樂的時光，真可惜他沒能一起見識噴火的蠍子。

    「沃利？」莎羅低著頭呼喚。

    「怎麼了？」

    「今天你一直陪我去我想去的地方，那你有想去的地方嗎？」莎羅問。

    「你想去的地方就是我想去的地方。」沃利露出微笑，他認為這個回答棒透了，肯定有加分。

    莎羅忽然安靜下來。

    「莎羅？」

    「如果…」莎羅欲言又止，最後搖了頭「如果你有想去的地方，一定要告訴我。」

    沃利覺得她不是要說這句話，但也許是他的錯覺。

    氣氛變得有些…不對勁，他不確定問題是不是源於他，莎羅不知怎麼的，變得特別安靜，她應該不是安靜的人，但是一路上不論沃利說了些什麼，她都只是簡短地應聲，不像往常那樣熱忱。

    他是不是做錯了什麼？是他穿的衣服？還是他送的花？他不該以便宜又好用的理由推薦牌子？他不夠專心聽莎羅說的話？當他說手工很棒的時候，是不是說得太不真誠了？他送錯了給莎羅的髮飾？是不是他說了什麼傻話？

    沃利咬著下唇，有太多可能性，他反而無從猜測。

    **_就是這樣。_** 沃利悲慘地想。 ** _今天就是莎羅跟我分手的日子，我肯定會創下最快分手紀錄，然後所以人都會嘲笑我。就是這樣。_**

    走向赫奇帕奇塔的路程就像是一場又長又痛苦的荊棘路，折磨他的心靈，他既害怕走到終點，又希望對方趕緊給他一個痛快。

    還沒走到塔，莎羅便停下來，面對沃利，她臉上的表情是那麼得認真，那樣得嚴肅。

    **_就是現在。再見了，我的幸福。_**

    「沃利，謝謝你，我今天很高興。」莎羅將外套還給沃利「送我到這裡就行了。」

    莎羅的身子傾前，猶豫了一下，最後親在了沃利的臉頰上，沃利可以感覺到臉發出的熱度。

    他不記得自己怎麼跟莎羅道別的，也不記得自己怎麼走回格蘭分多塔的，他整個人愣在了原地，腦子陷入昏昏沉沉，身體卻輕飄飄的，那個吻的觸感還殘留在他臉頰上。

    沃利用力地捏了自己另一邊的臉，確定自己不是在作夢。

    梅林啊梅林啊梅林啊梅林的鬍子啊！他跟迪克的模擬演練裡，可沒預想到這個。莎羅親了他—莎羅親了他！雖然只是臉頰，但吻就是吻！

    **_我得跟迪克報告這件事，我得跟迪克─_** 想到迪克，沃利瞬間找回了意識。 ** _我得到了一個吻。_** 這麼重要的事怎麼可以不跟自己的好兄弟講呢？

    然而，不論他怎麼用雙面鏡呼喚迪克，對方始終沒出現。

    迪克去哪了？

    又一次的，迪克的失蹤事件，沃利不禁埋怨，每次有重要的事情，迪克就會把自己搞失蹤，再來狡辯他沒有失蹤。

    迪克跟小芭不太可能在豬頭酒吧待了一整天吧？現在已經晚上九點多了，他們應該早回到城堡。

    擔憂在他心中埋下了種子，漸漸發芽。他們是不是發生什麼意外了？雖然迪克懂很多魔法，但是搞不好他粗心大意，又或者為了保護誰結果受傷，因為那正是迪克會做的。

    **_該死，迪克，回答我。_** 沃利焦躁地抓緊鏡子。

    「沃利？」終於另一頭有了回應。

    「迪克，你跑去哪了？」沃利立刻追問。

    「你後面。」

    迪克的聲音出現在他身後，沃利往前跳了一步。

    「夥計！」

    迪克笑得很開心。

    「為什麼看起來像是天空下了吸血鬼雨？約會失敗了？」他問。

    「才沒有，告訴你我們—」

    沃利往後面看了看，周圍一堆格蘭分多的學生。

    「去我房間再說。」

    迪克困惑地皺眉，但沒多問。

    一到寢室，沃利立刻將約會的內容全部一五一十講給迪克聽，包含莎羅今天有多美，他們去過了哪裡，沃利買了什麼禮物給對方，他們聊過的對話—沃利再次抱怨了迪克亂取名字—莎羅送給他的禮物，還順帶誇耀自己對約會多有一手。

    「—然後，她親了我。」沃利戲劇性地下了結尾「夥計，她親了我！」

    「我知道，這是你講的第十六次了。」迪克說，但是臉上掛著微笑「早跟你說不用太擔心了，她喜歡你。」

    「這是最棒的約會。」沃利“嘿，嘿”地傻笑，躺在床上翻來覆去的「你真應該看看我的技巧，下次你交了女友我可以傳授給你，沃利．維斯特的特別搭訕教學。」

    「呃，不，謝了。」

    「別跟我客氣，我們是最好的朋友，我當然會教你。」

    「認真的，不，不要，就是不要。」

    「你就是—喔對了，給你。」沃利猛然坐起來，從外套的口袋裡找出一包袋子給迪克「別當馴獸師了，乖乖當飛翔的格雷森就好。」

    迪克把一面旗子從裡面拿了出來，旗面是空中飛人的圖案，不像其它魔法紡織品一樣，這個圖案不會動，雙人搭檔緊抓著彼此的手。

    「酷。」迪克吹了個口哨。

    「我在奇奇拉手工紡織店看到，我就知道你會喜歡。」沃利得意地說「快說我是最棒的，你愛死我了！」

    「是是，你是最棒的。」迪克凝視著那面旗子良久，才收起來「謝謝。」他的聲音很平淡，卻隱含著某種強烈的情緒。

    **_無形的東西是最重要的。_** 沃利想起他自己說過的那句話。或許，這無關於魔法。

    「我沒想到你們會去那間店。」迪克說「你不是最討厭那種店了？」

    「莎羅想去的，你知道她喜歡自己編織嗎？下次我可以送她編織用具，我敢打賭她沒有麻瓜手製用品，她一定開心得再親我一次。」

    想到那個吻，沃利開始癡癡笑。

    「現在，我宣布我是全世界最幸福的人。」他大聲宣告。

    「嗯哼，恭喜。」迪克忽然間露出了邪惡的笑容「這麼說，你應該不需要這玩意了。」他拿出一個五顏六色，外型是魔杖的糖果。

    魔杖糖！

    那是以前紅遍整個英國，每個英國小孩一生都要吃一次的糖果，味道就不用說了，簡直人間美味，沃利愛死那個糖果了！他們還小的時候，他跟迪克常吃，但自那間公司搬到美國後，他們就沒在英國看見了。

    「可惜，雖然我很飽了，沒辦法再吃下一個，但是…」

    「等等，等等—我要，我要！」沃利一把將糖果搶了過來，迫不及待地塞進嘴巴裡「嗯，嗯—太好吃了。你在哪裡看到的，快老實招來！」

    「豬頭酒吧的老闆說他最近從顧客那收到一堆，吃不完，所以送了一些給我們。還要嗎？」

    「廢話。」

    沃利喜孜孜地接受，一口接一口地把糖果吞進肚子裡。

    「現在，我宣布我是全世界最幸福的人。」他滿口糖果說道。

 

 

 

 

情人（下）

    沃利靜靜地駐守在角落，無視掉友誼廳的吵雜聲，想像自己就是一面牆，與背後的牆融入在一塊，像是他們是─噁，聽起來好噁心─總之，他靜靜地靠在角落的牆壁上等待。

    這個位置是他精挑細選的地方，左看可以觀察寢室入口的來人，右看可以將友誼廳的出口一覽無遺，是個非常適合逮人的好地方。

    一名格蘭分多的學生從門口路過。

    **_不，不是。_** 沃利差點就要衝出去，他縮回了頭，繼續躲在牆角。他已經窩在這裡大約一個小時了，還沒等到他想找的人，但沒關係，他很有耐心。

    —特別這件事牽涉到自尊的時候。

    「—所以，大概還要再三個禮拜—」

    來了！

    「啊哈，終於逮到你了！」沃利健步如飛地衝到聲音主人的面前，攔住他的逃跑路線「這次你休想逃跑，吉米！」

    吉米被突如其來現身的沃利嚇到，抽了口氣。

    「…是你啊，夥計，我還以為是哪來的怨靈。你跑來堵我做什麼？我既不是你仇人，又不是迪克。」吉米心有餘悸地說。

    「我堵的不只是你，還有馬修，但是他跑了，所以只剩下你了，別以為我不知道你們兩個在打什麼主意！」沃利指控。

    「…哈？」

    「我們的錢！想賴掉門都沒有，你們拿我跟迪克是情人的賭注，別說你忘了我們賭我們不會在一起，現在我交了女友，所以你們欠我們一大筆的錢！」

    「喔，那個。」

    「哼，你們還想躲我，想都別想我會忘記這筆帳。」沃利伸手，咄咄逼人。

    「我才沒想躲你。」吉米無辜地說「你自己喜歡往外跑，以前是迪克，現在又多了你的新女友，你自己不出現在格蘭分多的。」

    「她叫莎羅。」沃利糾正他「我們的錢呢？」

    「賭注還沒結束呢，我們結束的時間是在七月底，搞不好你七月底前就被甩了，我們還有機會。」

    「少詛咒我！你們這群卑鄙的傢伙。」沃利憤恨地說「你只是不想承認你們是賴賬的渾蛋罷了！」

    「真的啊，我們又沒騙你，不然你隨便找了個女友坑我們，我們也無話可說。這樣好了，要是你到七月底還跟莎羅在一起，我們就承認你是認真的，我們就把錢給你，一分錢都不會吞。」吉米以一種刻意真誠的口吻說，裝得一副他是品格優良的莊家。騙子！「不說掃興的話了，我們一群人打算晚上的時候開個小型派對，羅說他找到了一堆好酒，如何，要來賭賭誰酒量最好嗎？」

    「今晚？不行，我跟迪克約好了晚上要一起去南塔冒險。」雖然他們也能夠留在格蘭分多品酒，但難得能跟迪克獨處的機會他不想錯過。

    「上次你也是這麼說，你真是越來越懶得找的藉口，直說你想迪克，不想理我們，我還能接受。」

    「我才沒說謊—上次本來要去的，但是小莎約我去—」

    「然後你放了迪克鴿子？夥計，見色忘友一點都不酷，尤其近來你還都以女友為重，都沒見你找迪克了。」

    「我沒有！是迪克叫我去的，我拒絕小莎了，結果被迪克罵白癡，然後把我趕去道歉—我做錯了什麼？」

    「當你問了這種問題本身就是一種錯誤。」

    「梅林的…我聽不懂，你們能不能別學迪克打啞謎，老愛不講清楚，又喜歡裝神祕。」

    吉米微微皺眉。

    「你要不是遲鈍到很蠢，就是蠢到分不清重要的是什麼。」吉米說「你還記得你是交了個女友，而不是普通的朋友嗎？再蠢的人都知道凡事以女友為優先。」

    「我不選迪克，你們罵我見色忘友，我選了迪克，你們又罵我不重視女友，你們到底想要我怎麼做？」

    「別問我，你只能選一個，就像我女友經常說的，腳踏兩條船不得好死。」

    「…算我想不開，竟然會尋求你的意見。」

    「不鬧了。給你認真的建議，你真的很愛你女友，那你就必須背負著見色忘友的罵名。」吉米說「你瞧，如果是我女友，他找我去看什麼電影，我絕對會馬上拋棄你們這些人的。」

    「你真是個見色忘友的渾蛋。」

    「謝謝。」吉米鞠躬「起碼我不腳踏兩條船。」

    沃利不理他這番言詞。

    「但是我不想見色忘友。」沃利埋怨，他可介意這個用詞了「迪克是我最好的朋友，又不是我交了女友，就代表他不是了，再說，我們先約定好了，我先遵守跟迪克約定又哪裡有錯？」

    吉米聳肩，一副“反正我是警告你了”的模樣。

    「迪克又不介意。」沃利說。

    「你心安理得就好。」吉米又一次聳肩「我只是很好奇，你真的不介意這樣嗎？你一、二年級的時候，你講出來的話十句裡面有五句跟迪克有關，什麼我跟迪克之前才巴拉巴拉，什麼迪克之前做了什麼巴拉巴拉，聽到耳朵都長繭了，要是你看著什麼東西傻笑，十之八九跟迪克有關，我才不信你受得了一天見不到迪克的生活。」

    「我才不會，告訴你就算一個禮拜不見迪克，我也可以過得好好的，你只是希望我跟小莎分手，好拿走所有的錢。」

    「我不否認一半的原因是這樣，不過─」

    「沒有“不過”。少來，你只在乎你口袋錢包的深度，才不在乎─」

    沃利手腕上的提醒錶忽然響起。

    「該死，我要去找迪克了。」他看著手錶的亮光。

    「你還需要一支錶來提醒要找迪克？」吉米大笑「你還大言不慚地說一個禮拜不見迪克也可以過得好好的。」

    沃利想解釋，但是他錶響得越來越大聲，他關掉聲音。

    「總之，你跟馬修給我記住，七月底我一定要拿到錢。」沃利轉身離開前，又回頭喊道「好好等著，你們絕對會輸到脫褲子！」

    沃利頭也不回，快步往北塔的方向奔去。

    **_我還有十分鐘。_** 迪克現在上的奇獸飼育學再十分鐘後就下課了，以往這個時間沃利會先去餐廳幫兩人佔位，他之所以跑來找迪克，還特別用聲音來提醒自己是有原因的，他必須善加利用到餐廳前的時間。

    沃利站在教室外，下課鈴聲一響，門便打開，人群從室內湧出，接下來是零散的幾個人，迪克是在最後幾批出來的學生。

    「沃利？」迪克往他的方向走過來，他身後的芭芭拉跟札塔娜留在了原地「你怎麼沒先去餐廳？」

    「我要先跟你確認件事，晚餐我要跟小莎吃，所以先來找你。」

    雖然不是特別需要說出口的事，他還是說了。現在，他大部分都是跟莎羅一起共進三餐，由於莎羅對於在格蘭分多桌用餐感到不太自在─她沒有抱怨，甚至說出口，因為她是個善解人意的好女孩─他選擇陪莎羅坐在赫奇帕奇桌，反正他並不介意在哪吃飯，挺新鮮的，偶爾他還能跟梅根、康納聊聊天。

    迪克則是多數時間都坐在拉文克勞桌，赫奇帕奇跟拉文克勞就在隔壁，因此他們座位剛好近的話，還能講個幾句話，但是當迪克跑去對面的格蘭分多串門子時，他們很少能交談到。

    「我們晚上要去南塔，對吧？」沃利一字一句慢慢地講「我們上次沒能去成，晚餐後也沒課，七點半我們約在格蘭分多塔？」

    他們的約是在他交女友之前約的，所以他不是很把握這個約仍然有效，迪克也沒再提起，他難免想是不是被遺忘了。

    迪克露出沉思模樣。糟糕的預兆。

    「我覺得我們不要再約晚上的時間比較好。」他說。

    沃利心一沉。

    「你在氣我見色忘友嗎？」想起吉米的話，沃利開始擔憂。

    「不是。誰給你那個想法的？」迪克笑出聲「我的意思是，莎羅已經連續幾天都約你晚上出去，所以很顯然的，她想讓它成為慣例。」

    「但是…」沃利還是猶豫。這聽起來很有道理，這樣的話，身為她的男友，他應該主動約她才對「那再晚一點呢？我們可以等我結束後再去。」

    「沃利，」迪克笑道「我們明早都還有課，相信我，你不會想要在戴娜教授的課堂上打瞌睡的。」

    「那我們什麼時候能去？」沃利嚼起嘴「我們說了好幾天，可是一直被延後時程。」

    「週五凌晨吧。」迪克頓了一下「你沒有其它計畫的話。」

    「我沒有。」沃利勉強點頭「週五。」

    吉米的話再次浮現在他心頭，他並不是覺得吉米是對的，他的朋友總是誇大了他對迪克的依賴性，好似他沒有迪克會死，他從來沒有表現得─好吧，他大概會很痛苦，但那是因為他跟迪克是最好的朋友，親密是理所當然─不過，他確實在這幾天的日子，跟莎羅相處的時間遠遠超出迪克。

    或許他真的冷落了迪克，從他交了女友之後，他跟迪克就不怎麼在一起玩耍，聊天也少了，除了三餐，他夜間的空閒時間他不是拿來約會，就是跟莎羅在圖書館複習課業，確切來說，他跟迪克真正相處的時間就是他們的公同科目，還有宵禁時間過後。他不應該這樣對迪克的，迪克是他最好的朋友，他一直以來都是─

    一隻手打在沃利的額頭上。

    「別想了，沃利，絕對不是你在想的那樣。」迪克笑道「再說一次，誰給你那種想法的？」

    沃利揉了揉自己的額頭，噘起嘴。

    「說到你的朋友，你拿到錢了嗎？」迪克問。

    「他們不肯給，找了什麼等到七月才證明我是認真的藉口。」

    「混蛋。」

    「還用你說。」沃利頻頻點頭。

    「迪克，我們先去過去圖書館佔位。」不遠處的芭芭拉呼喊道。

    「再等一下，我快講完了。」迪克回過頭回覆，接著又面對沃利「你快去餐廳吧，別讓莎羅等太久。」

    「你們不去嗎？」沃利問。

    「人太多了，我們晚點去，再說，我們剛才課堂中想到很有趣的事，想先做實驗。」迪克擠眉弄眼的，眼睛閃爍著對未知知識的好奇與興奮。

    沃利看著迪克跟芭芭拉他們一起離開，好奇有趣的事是指什麼，但是也只能等到下次有機會再問了。

 

 

 

 

    「謝謝妳們大費周章地給我們空間，讓我看起來尷尬。」回到拉文克勞的友誼廳，在找到位置後，迪克放下了他的隨身物品。

    兩名女孩望向他，先出聲的是札塔娜：

    「我以為你會想要跟沃利單獨講話。」她疑惑地微微歪頭「畢竟你們很久沒獨處了。」

    「沃利三天前才跑來拉文克勞吵著要我幫他確認服裝，什麼時候三天算很久了？」迪克問道。

    「可是…」札塔娜的眼睛閃爍一道不確定的光芒。

    **_所以，這跟沃利的新女友有關。_** 看著札塔娜欲言又止，迪克的頭隱隱作疼。

    老實講，迪克沒預料到會被她們這樣小心對待，小芭跟小札喜歡拿沃利來調侃他—特別是小芭—但她們並沒有當真。她們現在對待他的方式，就像是迪克為沃利交女友這件事受到傷害。

    這很蠢，要迪克說的話，這個想法根本不該存在。他打算下次跟沃利發牢騷的時候，再一起嘲笑這兩名女孩的多心。

    「小札，我憋不住了，我一定得說出來。」芭芭拉插嘴，她看迪克的目光有些銳利「沃利交女友有一個禮拜的吧，可你從未提起過沃利的女友。」

    「妳們在期望我告訴你們沃利女友的事？」迪克反問「小芭就算了，小札妳哪時候變得這麼八卦？」

    芭芭拉瞪了一下迪克。

    「倒也不是。」札塔娜說，她思考道「這麼說吧，以前沃利不是會三不五時跟你講他喜歡的女孩嗎？那時候你還會抱怨他很煩，不過現在你一句話都沒提到，以沃利的性格，他不可能一句都沒跟你炫耀。」

    **_當然不可能，他講得可多了。_** 迪克想，幾乎想翻白眼，沃利自交了女友後，沒有哪一天不跟他炫耀的，就算只是短短的五分鐘，他也會提到起碼一次莎羅。

    「那不一樣，那是沃利的女友。」迪克反駁「而且，很不幸的，我確實跟他說過，他如果交了女友，我保證不妨礙他聊。」

    「嗯…也對，很像是你的個性。」札塔娜說「我沒問題了。」

    **_太好了。_** 迪克鬆了一口氣，他經不起兩位好友用那種態度對他。

    「那，沃利的女友如何？」芭芭拉不死心地問。

    而他們還有一個芭芭拉．不輕言相信．戈登在此。

    「好女孩。」迪克嘆氣，他還能怎麼辦「很體貼，對人很好，通情達理，而且她確實喜歡沃利，我想她會很適合沃利了。」

    「…有時候我很佩服你可以沒辦法讓人看穿你的真心。」芭芭拉說。

    「因為那就是真心話。」迪克說，注意到沉默，他看向芭芭拉，發現對方盯著他瞧「拜託，小芭，我們都認同我想當沃利情人只是玩笑，別告訴我妳開始當真了。」

    「沒人提到愛情，只是我以為你反應會更大些，你表現得一如往常，讓人覺得很詭異。」芭芭拉說「應該說，你真的能接受改變？」

    迪克用奇怪的眼神看著芭芭拉。

    「改變什麼？」

    「你在告訴我…沒什麼改變的？」

    「沒有，一切照舊。」

    芭芭拉懷疑地瞇起眼睛。

    迪克在心底大大地嘆息，日子要難過了。

 

 

 

 

 

    「沃利，你在煩惱什麼嗎？」莎羅語帶柔和地問，她放下茶杯。

    沃利將視線從盤子裡的牛肉派移開，轉向莎羅，今天的她將頭髮散落在肩膀，簡單地穿了一件深色的洋裝。

    今天是他們的第二次約會，莎羅喜歡茶，所以沃利首要選擇了蛋糕店，他考慮了好久，他沒喝過這間的茶，只吃過他們的派，非常美味，但食物美味不代表茶點美味，是在迪克打包票後，他才最終敲定。

    「我沒有煩惱，為什麼這麼問？」沃利對她微笑。

    「你今天似乎有點分神。」

    「我…」沃利猶豫，他知道對方沒說錯「抱歉，昨天有點晚睡。」

    「不用道歉。」莎羅輕笑「我知道男孩子都喜歡玩得很晚。」

    看見那個笑容，沃利更有愧疚感了，他不但約會當前沒放入百分之百的心思，還對自己的女友說了謊。

    上周是沃利渡過最漫長的一個禮拜，週五一到，他像從阿茲卡班出獄的囚犯般，玩瘋了整個半夜，雖然他們最後還是沒能去成南塔，因為沃利弄丟了哈爾叔的鑰匙，但不打緊，他跟迪克待在寢室裡，將所有的遊戲都玩過一輪，直到他們累到睡著才罷休。

    他只睡了不到四小時就趕緊打點好自己，急急忙忙地趕來今天的約會，但晚睡不是他不專心的理由，他是在不斷地思索他把鑰匙放到了哪，要是他在晚上前找到，他還能在約會後去找迪克。

    雖然告訴莎羅他弄丟了重要的物品，請她不要深入追問，她應該是會答應的，不過沃利就是不想給任何人知道那把鑰匙的機會，最保守的方式就是讓它的存在也成為秘密。

    「你喜歡這裡嗎？」沃利轉移話題。

    「喜歡，這裡的茶香很濃，我很喜歡。」

    「太好了，我還有點擔心這裡的茶會不符合妳胃口，雖然我之前跟迪克來過，不過我們都沒點過茶。」

    莎羅什麼也沒說，靜靜地品了一口茶，又放下茶杯。

    「我能問你一件私人的事嗎？」她小心翼翼地問道。

    「當然，什麼都可以。」除了鑰匙。

    「關於…你跟格雷森的謠言—你們真的有交往過嗎？」

    沃利差點沒被派噎到。

    「你從哪裡—咳咳—迪克不是—我們沒有！」沃利瘋狂咳嗽，又結結巴巴地想要解釋「咳…那個謠言假的—咳咳—我們從來沒有交往過！」

    「但是你們感情很好？你們—沒喜歡過對方？」

    幸好他嘴裡的那塊派已經吞下肚子裡了，不然他肯定會被噎第二次。

    「沒有，絕對沒有！」沃利失控地喊道「我們只是—我們在很小的時候就認識了，我們是最好的朋友，我能為他死，他能為我擋刀，最多就這樣。」

    莎羅緩慢地點了點頭，沃利解讀不出這代表的意思，他讀不清別人的心，要是對方是迪克，這代表“我沒被你說服，不過我懶得跟你爭”的意思，然而她不是迪克，所以他最好別亂揣測。

    後來，莎羅告訴了他關於她的家庭，她的父母是裁縫師，開了一間店，邀請沃利夏天時過去─沃利．韋斯特得一萬分─他則是告訴她他的家庭很普通，他非常景仰艾瑞斯姑姑以及巴里叔叔，講了好幾個他珍藏的故事給對方聽。

    即便還沒找到鑰匙，沃利早已盤算好結束後去找迪克，分享他的第二次成功的約會，但是莎羅想去中央花園散心，她的小考成績不理想，所以她有些低落，沃利無法對這樣的她說不，等到他去找迪克時，對方已經睡了。

    類似的事發生了好幾次，甚至有些時候，是沃利沒能守約，可迪克沒有生氣，很快就接受了，把它當成合情合理的事。

    他們好像已經變成如此了，他們的時間總是無法產生交集，越來越多的話沒來得及分享，一種新的相處模式在他們之中誕生，陌生的模式，迪克似乎不受任何影響，而沃利還在適應。

    那應該沒什麼，因為那並不會因此改變太多，他們是最好的朋友，他們還是有很多共同科目，有很多的時間可以一起相處，他很快就會適應這種模式，找到一個平衡點，就像是他入校那時候一樣，他忙於學業，迪克忙於興趣，那時的他們甚至長達半年不能面對面相處，他看不出來這次會有什麼不同。

    他們仍然擁有重視彼此，擁有共同的秘密，也仍然擁有默契，這樣也就夠了，沃利不要求更多。

    他只需要去學會適應它，然後一切就會順利，如同迪克說的。

    沃利拿著自己編織的熊娃娃，看起來歪七扭八，奇醜無比，他聽說這是現在情侶之間很流行的作法，交換彼此手作的熊娃娃，就能長長久久。

    沃利熬了兩夜才完成熊娃娃，不是很滿意，但他盡力了，他要讓迪克先瞧瞧他的成品，沒準迪克還能幫他搶救一下。

    迪克在周日的下午，喜歡跑到安靜的地方看書，這個安靜的地方就是所謂的塔的頂層教室，那是一間非常狹小的教室，沃利非常討厭那裡，但是如果他要找迪克，他也只好妥協，久了他便習慣，周日的下午於是漸漸變成他們的讀書時光，這算得上他們之間的一個小默契。

    終於走上塔頂，沃利沒多想便打開教室的門。

    「迪克，你得幫我─」

    迪克不在那。

    教室裡一片黑暗，寂靜降臨，只能聽見他自己的呼吸聲。迪克不在，他從來不會不在這裡─他知道沃利會過來，所以他不會不在。

    沃利覺得肚子刺刺的。

 

 

 

 

 

    「沒有，沒有，沒有─」

    沃利手忙腳亂地從衣櫥裡扔出衣服，他的內褲、褲子、襪子通通被他扔得亂七八糟，那不是唯一一個遭殃的地方，地板到處可見髒亂的痕跡，書本、玩具、魔藥用品等等物品扔得到處都是，櫃子的抽屜被打開，床鋪掀了起來，要不是同為寢室一份子的沃利還在現場，寢室的主人走進來看見這一幕，必定會認為是遭了小偷。

    **_我到底把鑰匙放到哪去了？_** 沃利努力回想上一次他看見鑰匙是什麼時候，沒那把鑰匙，他就不能跟迪克去南塔找寶物─雖然他們還是能去冒險，但是這樣一點意義也沒有。

    起初，沃利以為他只是放在口袋裡，不小心將衣物送洗，所以才沒能找到，但他問過家庭精靈，他們沒有看過類似的東西。

    **_我為什麼這麼愚蠢？_** 沃利用力地把他一件橘色格子的襯衫往後扔─那是他最喜歡的一件，但現在他無暇注意─ ** _要是哈爾叔知道了怎麼辦？他一定會非常失望。_**

   _『奧利跟我在五年級時想到這個遊戲的，』哈爾對著十一歲的時沃利說『既然我們知道了所有的密道，為什麼不留點什麼呢？我們常常會拉著你叔叔一起，雖然他不是很甘願，但─還是很好玩。』_

  _『我們本來打算十年後再回校尋找，但是你找到這些鑰匙的，它們就是你的了，看看你在學校的期間能不能找到我們所有藏起來的寶物，順帶一提，有一個是巴里藏的，我們從來不知道他放了什麼，如果找到的話，記得先跟我們分享。』_

    沃利記得哈爾叔口氣中的快活，他經常跟沃利提起在霍格沃茨的日子，這只是其中的一項，卻是沃利印象最深的一個，早在入學前他就迫切期待展開冒險。

    他沒有任何掙扎就告訴迪克了，然後，那變成他跟迪克共有的秘密。他們討論了好幾次鑰匙的謎題，想像寶藏的模樣，沃利在校的前兩年他忍著不去尋找，等待迪克入校，一個人的冒險根本沒有任何意義。

    沃利將盒子裡的物品倒出，沒注意到有人進入寢室。

    「沃利，你女友來了。」

    羅呼喊沃利，沃利這才抬頭，看見莎羅站在他身後，他的室友對莎羅露出討好的笑容，接著識相地離開。

    莎羅揮手，走向他。

    「你在找什麼嗎？」莎羅看著一片狼藉的地板，小心翼翼地不踩到地上的物品。

    「呃……」

    他不想對莎羅撒謊，但也不想要洩漏秘密。

    「我能幫忙，我們一起找。你弄丟了什麼東西呢？大概長什麼樣？」莎羅積極地想提供協助，沃利一時間回答不了，似乎是注意到了他的猶豫，她停下動作，靜靜地凝視他「還是，你不希望我幫忙？」

    「不─不是這樣，我只是…」沃利斟酌用字「我要找的那樣東西是…必須是我一個人找才行。」

    莎羅輕輕地咬著嘴唇。

    「我…能理解。」她最後鬆口。

    「謝謝。」沃利大大地鬆口氣，然後想起自己還沒好好招待對方「妳想喝點什麼嗎？我去幫你拿，我們這裡有很好喝的茶酒。」

    「不用了，我一會就要走，我只是過來問，你等一下有空嗎？」

    沃利看向時間，該死，六點多了，他就要遲到了。

    「抱歉，今晚我有其他的事。」沃利帶著歉意說「我已經先跟迪克有約了，明天七點可以嗎？」

    「可以，那就明天七點。」莎羅含笑而道「你不需要向我道歉，遵守約定是一件很棒的事。」

    她踮起腳尖，在沃利臉頰上親啄了一個吻，輕聲說了“明天見”，沃利回以微笑。

    沃利很少會拒絕莎羅的邀約，現在即便跟迪克有約，他也盡可能滿足莎羅—反正就算他以跟迪克的約定為重，還是會被趕走—所以他跟迪克是越來越少能見面了，更別提獨處了，不過這並非是沃利婉拒的理由，而是因為今天是他們調查失蹤案的日子。

    任何一件事沃利都可以推延，就這件事不行，他已經因為約會而錯過了上一次的調查，他不打算再來一次，就算迪克向他保證會再將資料整理給他，但他覺得他得跟迪克一起完成這件事。

    七點了。沃利看著滿地的物品，嘆著氣，認命地把它們放回去。

    **_迪克現在應該在有求必應室裡了。_** 沃利想。繼續著他的調查，而沃利非常確定，他的好友不會因為沃利不在而中斷調查。

    **_他會在的。_** 沃利想。

    他用了將近十分鐘才把所有物品塞回原處，然後衝到有求必應室，但是卻沒見到迪克。

    他心一沉，咬住下唇，焦躁宛如是蟲子般從腳底攀爬。

    「─是啊，沃利，你遲到的話肯定是為了無聊的理由，但我遲到是有很重大的理由─」沃利憤憤不平地喃喃自語「這一點都沒有不公平。」

    **_你該回去找鑰匙了。_** 沃利心中一個討厭的聲音提醒他 _。 **留在這裡又有什麼意義？迪克不在，他不會來了，又沒有什麼理由他會過來。**_

**_找到鑰匙，這就是你現在該做的。_ **

    沃利壓下焦慮，深呼吸。迪克沒道理不過來，他絕對不可能放棄調查失蹤案，沃利苦口婆心勸練了好幾回都沒讓他放棄，更別提天塌下來都不可能讓他改變主意。

    他想的沒錯，迪克還是在三分鐘多後才到，他看見沃利在場有些訝異。

    「你遲到了。」沃利指控他。

    「今晚沒約會？」迪克沒搭理他，反問道，他手上抱著一本很薄的書。

    「我跟小莎說今晚有事，約明天了。」

    「又來了？我以為你已經學乖了。」迪克挑眉「如果你需要我再說一次，我可以重複一次，我不在意，所以你不用在意這種事。」

    「不要。」

    「但是我只是來—」

    「不論你是來要做什麼，今晚我就是要留下來陪你做你要在這裡完成的事，不論那是什麼。」沃利堅持。

    「沃利，我—」

    「不。」

    「你的損失。」迪克聳肩，接著面對有求必應室「想“圖書館”。」他提醒，每次他都會這麼做。

    沃利想著他跟迪克來過好幾次的那個圖書館，很快地眼前空無一物的景象出現了一道華麗雕刻的木門。他們將門打開，走了進去。

    「對了，你為什麼這麼晚才來？」沃利問。

    「我跟貝蒂去地窖一趟，她—」

    地窖的位置在南塔，正是他跟迪克本來要去的地方。

    「你跟別人先去了地窖了？」沃利難以置信地喊出聲，他不敢相信！「我們約好一起去的，我先約好的！」

    「她不小心弄丟了跟圖書館借的書，所以我陪她去找。」迪克用更大的音量回應他「我沒忘記約定，也沒忘記你是個喜歡大驚小怪的人，開心了？沃利，我發誓你對約定根本走火入魔了。」

    沃利哼了一聲，表達出他的抗議。

    迪克翻白眼，走向其中一個書櫃，沃利尾隨在後。

    「好了。」迪克將他手上那本書放到書架上「走吧。」

    「就這樣？」沃利傻眼地問。

    「我不是跟你說了，貝蒂弄丟了她的書，我正在幫她找嗎？我們還沒找到，所以我還要再回去，我只是覺得你可能會跑來才來的，順便來歸還這本書。」

    「喔。」沃利短暫應聲「那調查怎麼辦？」

    「嗯…下次吧，我們這邊還滿急的，貝蒂的書今晚就要還回圖書館，不然她會被罵。」

    **_我們。_**

    他感覺自己的肚子開始有些刺刺的，彷彿有好幾根已經鈍掉的針在他肚子裡翻騰，刺，卻不會痛。

    迪克渾然不覺地走出門口。

    「我要回去找貝蒂，我們不知道會花多久，你去找莎羅吧。」不給沃利反問的機會，迪克又道「我不會背著你調查案子，行嗎？你需要我的保證，我可以給你保證。」

    **_我們。_**

    「我也去。」沃利脫口而出，他的聲音聽起來異常不像自己的「我們一起找。」他吞口水。

    「你確定？就算你不打算發揮你的男友魅力，你好歹要在乎明天的考試。」

    「你是怎麼知道我明天─」喔對了，他是迪克，蠢問題「我百分之百確定，明天只是小測驗，我只要複習一下就好了。」

    沃利跟著迪克到南塔跟貝蒂會合，他發現不只是迪克，不少拉文克勞的學生也在那裡一同幫忙，那讓沃利感覺好多了。

    最後找到的人是一名三年級的學生，是在一間教室的抽屜裡找到的，沃利沒幫上多少忙，因為他在跟迪克拌嘴─不是故意的，誰叫迪克愛回嘴─招來幾次對方的瞪視，但他很開心。

    雖然結束的時間挺早的，但他們沒有就此找樂子消磨時間，沃利沒忘了明早的小考，雖然他宣稱他只需要複習，但考試範圍有一段他不是很熟悉，通宵讀書是免不了的。他拒絕了迪克幫他複習的好意，他對自己的意志力沒什麼信心─特別是現在─他肯定迪克在場，他只會想跟對方鬧，然後他明天就會得到大大的“F”，他就死定了。

    …又或者，他可以先玩個幾分鐘，然後明早起個大早亡羊補牢？

    「當然，為什麼不呢？不如我們乾脆玩個通霄，先去霍格莫德把所有的惡作劇商店都逛完，接著來個雪球大戰，再去喝杯奶油啤酒醒醒腦子，回到城堡還可以順帶去南塔冒險。」就好像能讀到他的腦子，迪克露出邪惡地微笑。

    **_…這個小惡魔。_**

    沃利瞪著迪克，他們相看了許久，接著噗哧一聲，兩人哄堂大笑。

    迪克就是迪克。

    他們已經很久沒有這麼一起大笑過了，這樣的感覺依舊很好，提醒他不變的事物，給了他踏實感。

    「那…要去嗎？」沃利笑完，問道。一個小時應該不礙事，就一個小時。

    「你真的很想要拿“F”，對吧？」

    「才一個小時又不會怎麼樣…」沃利嘟噥著。

    迪克輕聲笑笑。

    「下次還有機會，南塔又不會跑掉，你準備測驗比較要緊。再說，你先找到鑰匙再說吧，沃利，你自己也說過，沒有鑰匙我們找到門也沒用。」

    迪克說得對，沃利沒有可以反駁的話，他該乖乖回去複習，然後想辦法找出鑰匙，他知道迪克是對的，他不該回到寢室後，連書都沒打開，就開始東翻西找，將整個寢室都弄亂，增加整理的時間，只為了找出鑰匙。

    那樣做的話就太蠢了，但等到沃利回過神來，已經是早晨了，迎接他的是滿地的雜亂，還有室友的一頓罵，他自然沒有複習。

    「你準備好今天的考試了嗎？」

    莎羅坐在沃利的旁邊，一方面為自己添加早點，一方面詢問，她的聲音不需要很大，赫奇帕奇桌的吵鬧聲不如格蘭分多喧嘩與熱情─到了翻騰的地步─反而帶著一股和諧與歡樂。

    沃利睡眼惺忪地打盹，滿盤子的食物在他眼前，他卻一口都沒動，他困到連叉子都不想出力拿。

    「沃利？」

    「嗯？喔對，對，我完全沒讀，我把書放到了床…」沃利恍惚地說，困意絡繹不絕地湧上，他根本沒意識自己說了什麼「我連床套都拆掉了，就是沒找到鑰匙…」

    「鑰匙？」

    「是啊，那個像是長了腳亂跑的鑰匙，連迪克都不可能找到。」

    「迪克？」

    沃利猛然驚醒。他剛才說了什麼？

    「沒事─我什麼也沒說！」一時間，瞌睡蟲都消失得無影無蹤。他這梅林的大白癡「拜託妳當作沒聽到—不，拜託告訴我妳什麼也沒有聽到。」

    莎羅眨了眨眼。

    「這沒什麼問題。」她輕輕一笑，微微別開了視線「這就是你最近弄丟的東西嗎？」

    「嗯…」

    莎羅喃喃說著“是這樣子嗎”，那句話不像是在針對他說，所以沃利什麼也沒說，他對莎羅感到有些抱歉，不僅暴露出自己的散漫，還強人所難地耍性子，他在莎羅面前應該好好管住自己的嘴巴。

    **_我好遜。_** 沃利暗罵自己。 ** _振作起來，沃利．維斯特，這是你夢寐以求的女友，你不會有第二次機會。_**

    莎羅切了一片的麵包，雙眼左右看了看找尋著什麼。

    「你在找奶油嗎？」沃利迅速地把他右手邊的奶油端到莎羅面前。

    「不，我在找草莓果醬。」莎羅伸長了脖子，在後方一點的桌子上看見她要的果醬「在那。」她準備站起。

    「我來就好。」沃利在她之前起身，繞到後面跟那一桌的學生借果醬。

    沃利帶著果醬回來時，莎羅臉上有些微妙，抿著嘴巴，但是沃利一靠近，她又回到了笑容迎人的模樣，對他說了謝謝。

    「關於今晚的約會…」莎羅有些遲疑地開口「你有什麼想法嗎？我是指…除了圖書館外，你有什麼地方想去嗎？任何地方。」她難得流露出慌亂。

    「湖邊小屋那裡的花圃聽說種植了新品種的花，不如我們今天去看看？」沃利提議。

    「…聽起來很棒。」莎羅表情帶著失望，沃利不禁覺得自己是不是說錯話「時間差不多了，沃利，我們過去吧。」

    五年級的魔藥學格蘭分多與赫奇帕奇是同一堂課，沃利跟莎羅一同到了教室，沃利拿出書，趁課堂前幾分鐘快速惡補。

    幸虧考的科目是他最擅長的魔藥學，題目也不難，就算他不能拿到滿分，沃利也有把握可以拿到及格，要不是他頭痛欲裂，他肯定可以拿更高的分數。他早早交卷離開教室，滿腦子想找個地方補眠，他不太想要走一大段的路回寢室，他下午還有麻瓜學，而且十二點還要跟莎羅共進午餐。

    他站在原地良久，腦袋瓜子裡一點想法都沒有，他最後決定去找迪克，一發現迪克還在寢室裡，他想也不想走近他。

    「你就沒想過走到比起拉文克勞塔來找我，走回到格蘭分多還要更近嗎？」迪克坐在床角，頭髮翹起，似乎是剛醒來。

    「你是…問題解決—者—」沃利打了哈欠，什麼也不想思考，咚得一下就倒在迪克床上「你…你要解決問題，我要睡覺…」

    迪克回了什麼，但是沃利不在乎，他終於可以睡覺了，他眼睛一閉上，就立刻進入夢鄉。到了接近十二點的時候，才被迪克叫醒，然後一起去了餐廳，一路上迪克嘲笑他在剛才神志不清說的傻話。

    到了餐廳，迪克先去拉文克勞桌找座位，沃利沒看到莎羅，他等了十分鐘，還是沒等到她，於是他問了幾名赫奇帕奇學生，沒人有答案。

    沃利繼續等待，鑒於他早上完全沒吃，他現在餓到可以吃得下一頭龍，但是他還是沒有動手。忍耐，忍耐，小莎就快來了，然後他就可以好好得吃上一頓餐—細嚼慢嚥的—午餐。

    「你就先吃幾口吧。」迪克不知道從哪裡冒出來，坐到了他旁邊「應該說，你可以先吃飽，然後等一下莎羅來的時候吃一點。」

    「是的，我的邪惡良心，謝謝你提醒了我絕對不能這麼做。」沃利連翻白眼都懶得翻「拜託，迪克，哪門子的男朋友會搶在女朋友之前吃掉食物？」

    「不覺得她會在意。」迪克聳肩「我實在不懂你為什麼要在莎羅面前假裝自己吃得少，全校都知道你是個大胃王，這時候才來偽裝早就太遲了。」

    「那不代表我要在小莎面前狼吞虎嚥，我今天才犯了錯，我才不想再讓我的印象分數更低了。」

    「你是說你以為很嚴重，但其實一點都不重要的錯嗎？」

    「這很嚴重，我早上的時候太困了，不小心透露了我昨晚根本沒努力讀書的事情，然後還講了一堆毫無邏輯又不風趣的話，她肯定會覺得我是個傻子。」

    「聽起來一點都不嚴重。」迪克用故意地做出用力思考的動作「對，一點都不重要。」

    沃利哼聲，給了迪克笑開懷的機會。

    「你昨晚做了什麼？」迪克笑著問。

    沃利正想要回答，腦中的想法讓他在那一瞬間掀起罪惡感。 _喔，該死，我真的是超級大白癡。_

    他得告訴迪克這件事。

    莎羅的朋友這時候出現了─克莉亞─沃利記得是這個名字，她站在他們身後，喚了沃利名字。

    「莎羅她來不了了，她要我跟你說她很抱歉，改天她會補償你。」克莉亞說「另外，她要我問你這把鑰匙就是你說的那把嗎？」

    她手上有一串鑰匙，正是沃利找了好幾天的鑰匙。

    「就是它！」沃利開心地跳起來「我以為我掉到了湖裡，這輩子再也找不到它了，我都想開始懸賞它—太好了，梅林啊，我以為—她在哪裡找到的？」

    「我們失物招領的箱子裡吧，之前看莎羅在那問，既然你幾天經常過來，也不是很令人意外的事。」克莉亞思考道「你要謝的話，當面跟莎羅講，你跟她說這串鑰匙的事後，她就在幫你找。」

    「我會的。謝了，克莉亞。」沃利拿起鑰匙，確認好幾次這是那本鑰匙「妳們真的幫我—」

    **_—們。_**

    他看見迪克，興奮跟喜悅頓時在一瞬間消散。

    迪克一句話都沒說，也沒有什麼巨大的反應，若無其事地看著他跟克莉亞對話。

    「那我先走了。」克莉亞對他揮手「記得要跟莎羅道謝。」

    「我─我一定會。」

    沃利七上八下地望向迪克，他在迪克身上感覺不到任何情緒或是思緒─起碼不是以往他會在迪克身上感覺到的─這讓他很不安。

    他預期迪克會大發雷劈，而這是沃利活該，他輕易地把屬於他們倆秘密的存在洩漏出去，這是他的錯，從頭到尾他就不把鑰匙弄丟。

    「她知道？」迪克的聲音很安靜，卻能在吵鬧中清晰得傳入沃利的耳朵。

    「是啊。」沃利低下頭。

    迪克發出意味深長的悶哼。

    「抱歉，我應該更小心一點。」沃利愧疚地說「小莎不該知道的─除了我們之外，沒有任何人該知道的─這是我們兩個的秘密。」

    「你真的把它當作這麼重要。」迪克笑出聲，輕鬆的語氣說明這根本沒什麼「拜託，這就是一把鑰匙，別把你的戲劇天分浪費在這了。」

    沃利沒意料到這個反應。

    「不是一把，而且那也不是只是鑰匙。」他皺眉。

    「十二把，的確那意味著我們可以找到樂趣，刺激的冒險，但我們隨時都能找到其它的樂趣取代。」

    「才沒有，它也不能取代。」沃利不開心地說「它本來應該是個秘密，我打破了它，我很抱歉。」

    「那是你的鑰匙，你想要告訴誰，那是你的權利，不用經過我同意，也不用跟我道歉。」

    「這是我們的鑰匙。」

    「你在你叔叔家裡發現的，是你叔叔的朋友送給你的，所以我很確定他的歸屬權是你的。」迪克用分析的口吻說道。

    「這是我們共有的，我們一起共享的秘密，一起共處的冒險，所以這是我們的鑰匙。」

    沃利感到一股強烈卻縹緲的情緒在他內心深處流動，他肚子裡那陣陣刺麻感再一次向他襲來，就像他發現迪克不在，或是迪克假設他會放棄跟他一起調查的那個時候一樣，而迪克現在那副無所謂的態度更加深了那種感覺。

    這明明是他們的秘密，為什麼迪克可以這麼不在乎？

    「好吧，那是你的鑰匙，你說得算。」迪克投降了，對沃利做了個鬼臉「我原諒你，沃。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_我要死了。_** 沃利緊抓著火弩箭，在空中平衡重心，絕望地心想。 ** _我得了不治之症，一定快要死了。_**

    迎面而來的強風撞向他的身子，灌進他的衣服，吹拂過他的皮膚，但此時他沒有感覺到冷。

    三個月…不，一個月，沒錯，最多一個月，他就要死了，死得毫不壯烈，又不精采，他的父母會殺了他，再把他埋起來—希望艾瑞絲姑姑跟巴里叔叔會幫他保有全屍—他的葬禮上會在又濕又冷的天氣舉行，他的朋友們會弔念著這是一個死於不知名疾病的衰人。

    是的，他就是要死了，這點無庸置疑。

    在他後方的格蘭分多隊友把球傳給他，沃利直覺性地接住，並將球夾在腋下，領著他兩名隊友向球框飛行。防守來得快，立刻將他包夾起來，沃利加快速度，閃過一名防守者，在即將接觸到另一個防守者時把球往後扔給隊友。

    他永遠不能再享用媽煮的美食，不能再聽到爸的冷笑話，不能再跟艾瑞絲姑姑談笑，不能為巴里叔而驕傲，不能看魁地奇比賽，不能再跟小莎約會，不能完成他的魔藥研究，不能再跟他的朋友們吃喝玩樂，不能再照料夏洛克，不能再實現他的夢想—他還沒完成任何事。

    因為他就要死了，他什麼也不能做。

    以三人為小組，他們至少回傳了兩次，成功地擾亂防守者的戰略，及擴大他們的守備範圍，飛越了球場的五分之四，只剩下眼前的守門員。

    _『好吧，那是你的鑰匙，你說得算。』_

    好了，他要死了，而迪克完全不會在乎。

    沃利拿到了球，他衝向馬爾，對方緊盯著他的動向，他做了一次假動作，沒騙過馬爾，他將錯就錯，直接射球。

    馬爾擋下了這顆球，他皺了眉。

    「沃利，就算這只是練習，你也不能偷懶。」他嚴肅地說，往日的嘻皮笑臉跟漫不經心已不復見。

    全場的格蘭分多的球員都停下來，紛紛向他們的方向看去。

    「我沒有偷懶。」沃利悶悶地說。

    「你剛才應該要先想辦法甩開我才射球，而不是這麼簡單的就把球送給對方，這不符合你往日的水準，」馬爾指出他的問題「留心你身後的隊友，今天的練習就是為了你，下下一場對拉文克勞的比賽，他們肯定會用更麻煩的策略來守你，我們需要更多的進攻手段。」

    他說的一點都沒錯，即使上一次沃利成功地破解拉文克勞的防守，這也只意味著拉文克勞會更難對付。馬爾自沃利跟他解釋拉文克勞對他的戰略後，就一直在練習新的陣型，大方向仍然是以沃利的進攻為主，只是導入了更多的傳球，以及增加了其他人的個人訓練。

    可沃利根本不在乎，反正他都要死了，打得再好有什麼用？

    見沃利一句話都不反駁，馬爾覺得教訓夠了，揮了揮手，把所有球員招回地上，簡略地檢討今天練習的缺點，沃利一句話也沒聽進去，只聽進了最後宣告的下一場練習時間。

    他沖完澡，走出球場，莎羅在門外等他，莞爾一笑。

    「我想你應該還沒吃，幫你從餐廳拿了點雞肉捲。」莎羅微笑，將手中的袋子給了他「你等下要上占卜課，對嗎？」

    雞肉味從袋子裡傳來，油膩的氣味令沃利感到反胃，他繃緊了每一條神經才沒有暴露出來。梅林啊，他慘了。

    「謝謝。」沃利強迫自己露出微笑，收下袋子，但沒有打開。

　　他真的慘了。平常他練習完都餓得能吃下一條龍，更何況現在是正午，他連午餐都還沒吃，現在他卻一口都不想咬，他到底怎麼了？

    「你不吃嗎？」莎羅注意到了，微微歪頭問道「你身體不舒服？」

    「我身體很好，我…我想上課時再吃，我還要先回去拿占卜作業，我忘記今天要交。」沃利勉為其難地找了一個藉口「晚餐見？」

    「晚餐見。」

    莎羅親吻沃利的臉頰，然後離開。

    **_這將會是我得到的最後一個吻。_** 沃利揮手道別，悲傷地想。也許明天，一覺醒來，他就被人發現死在床上。

    他太過於悲傷了，以至於他沒發現到有人躡手躡腳地接近他，那人跟在沃利身後好一陣子，富饒興味地盯著他瞧，最終又覺得太無趣了，悄悄地上前，然後在他耳旁大聲喊了一聲。

    「哇—痛痛—好痛！」沃利的耳朵像是雷鳴般，痛得他摀住雙耳「迪克，你想對我的耳朵做什麼！」

    迪克笑得好開懷—加上，邪惡。

    「為什麼我們全世界最幸福的人看起來一副要死了？」迪克笑道。

    **_因為我就是要死了。_** 沃利憤憤不平地想。 ** _而某人根本不當一回事。_**

    「讓我猜猜，你把一件極其不重要的小事當作是世界末日一樣嚴重—像是你一直以來會做的—然後又自作主張地決定這是你一生最痛苦的事—就像每一件都可以當作你最痛苦的事—最後讓自己鬱鬱寡歡個三天三夜—深怕沒人知道似的。」

    「我要死了。」沃利說。

    「我知道。」

    「你知道？」

    「自我認識你以來，你大概死了上百次左右，你當然要死了。」迪克翻了一個非常迪克式的白眼。

    「我是認真的！」沃利忍不住大叫出來「我從昨天開始就什麼也吃不下，我早上明明只吃了白麵包跟水，結果現在只要一聞到食物胃就開始絞痛，不管喝什麼治療的藥都沒治不好，我一定是得了什麼不好的疾病—那種還沒被發現會讓人生不如死的疾病！」

    「希望你有注意到，聽見你大聲地說出來更蠢了。」

    「你找我幹嘛？」不想跟這沒良心的好友爭論下去，沃利口氣不好地問「我可沒事找你。」

    「沒幹嘛，順帶問一下，沃，你還記得等等我們要一起上占卜課嗎？」

    「誰那麼白癡會—等等，你是特地走過來找我？」沃利受寵若驚地眨了眨眼。

    「沒，我正在去教室的途中，正好看到你像個遊魂一樣經過，決定跟蹤你看你什麼時候會發現，結果發現你根本沒打算前往教室，所以才把你喚回世界的。」

    「所以…你確實是特地來找我的。」

    「剛才那一句哪一段話讓你這麼覺得的？」迪克挑起眉頭。

    回答迪克的是沃利的肚子，他發出了響亮的飢餓聲。呃…

    「我肚子餓了。」沃利摸著自己可憐的肚子，現在連他都不懂自己肚子的結構了「我還沒吃午餐。」

    「你不是說你不餓？拜託你繼續保持，我正在享受這樣的新鮮感。」

    他的肚子發出更響亮的咕嚕聲。

    迪克對他拉出一個“我就知道”的笑，沃利不想對承認他是對的─他總是對的，那無聊死了，不是嗎？

    「要不要打賭今天上什麼？」雖然不明白為什麼，但是只要他的肚子正常就好，沃利心情大好「我打賭又是一個不見人影，只聞其聲的課堂，然後我們就可以偷跑去玩了。」

    「他是個很厲害的巫師，沃。」聽出沃利的嘲諷，迪克為占卜課的教授辯護。

    納布教授是負責占卜課的教授，同時也是拉文克勞的導師，他在學生的名聲中是個徹頭徹尾的怪胎，他喜歡把“命運”掛在嘴邊，好似在強調他身為占卜師的身分，然而卻對傳承占卜能力毫無興趣，他有一半的時間不會出現在課堂中，另一半的時間就算出現了，也是自顧自地沉迷在研究之中。

    沃利永遠搞不懂為什麼拉文克勞的學生這麼推崇這個教授，縱使納布教授什麼都不教，拉文克勞也從不缺席，這簡直可以歸類在校園十大謎團之一裡了，他完全沒辦法在這名教授看到任何天才的特點。

    _“今日七顆星將合而為一，不上課。”_

    他們一到占卜課的教室外，就看到門上用魔法筆寫了這一行字。

    沃利看向迪克。 ** _我就說吧。_**

    「他真的是很厲害的巫師。」迪克說。

    「我發現你只有在輸掉辦論時才會反覆同樣的話。」沃利得意地說，在迪克用悶哼反駁時，他就知道他贏了「既然沒課了，我說我們回格蘭分多塔如何？下巫師棋也可以。」

    「兩個小時後我們還有課。」迪克指出「而且，你可以利用這個時間去找莎羅，你晚上還要繼續練習魁地奇，沒時間陪她吧？」

    「小莎還有其他事情，兩個小時則意味著綽綽有餘。就這麼決定了，走，走。」沃利趕緊制止迪克再說出一句話，強迫地把人推向格蘭分多塔。

    他們在下一堂課前玩了一場巫師棋，接著就被一群格蘭分多的學生簇擁著玩爆炸牌，差點錯過了下一堂古代神秘文字研究學。

    格蘭分多是全學院裡面最不重義氣跟最喜歡煞風景的人，沃利總算看出來了，在他們嚷嚷著要他們加入他們的瘋狂爆炸牌，沃利明確地說出“我們很忙”時，他們就該意會過他的意思，而不是轉向迪克慫恿他。

    他單純想跟迪克在角落裡安靜地玩巫師棋而已，為什麼冒出一堆人加入？早知道會有一堆人來湊熱鬧，他就應該不顧時間回寢室玩。

    該死，為什麼獨處這麼難？偶爾他也想跟自己最好的兄弟單獨相處，做什麼不重要，聊些無關緊要的小事也好，他們太久沒有自己的時間。

    迪克總是說下次，他的態度過於稀鬆平常，以至於沃利覺得自己不該小題大作，沒有多加堅持。

    然而，他發現他很難再用“下次”來安慰自己，因為他難以再等到“下次”，除此之外，他發現了另外一個他難以忽視的點。

    **_不行，我放棄。_** 沃利揉著眼睛，放下他手中的《1874年—一段妖精史》，他一個月後的歷史課要考，他已經被那些妖精的名稱搞得頭暈目眩，為什麼他們的名字都這麼相似？

    「累了嗎？」莎羅坐在他的對面，淺淺一笑。

    「只是稍作休息。」沃利打起精神，他絕對不能在小莎面前表現得這麼沒用。

    他低下頭，繼續奮戰。

_“妖精的第一次革命是在1874年，相較於巨人族、人魚族、人馬等種族，妖精的革命運動非常早，”_

    **_迪克不在圖書館。_**

_“_ _環柱是第一位發起革命的妖精，要求與巫師相等的權利，但很快就遭到殺害，拉柱奇、爾多奇拉、萬柱被視為其學生，分別在不同的國家籌備軍隊。”_

    **_要是他在這裡，他就可以教我幾招背起來的口訣，一定有什麼方法可以把他們的名字都背下來。_**

   _“…他們在…環柱的理念是發起和平的革命……拉柱奇傳接他的理念，但不包含其他學生……柚香奇拉認為……造成了極大的傷亡…”_

    **_好冷。_** 沃利昏昏沉沉地想。早上就開始下起雪來了，斷斷續續地下了一整個早上。

    _“…_ _爾多奇拉最終……環柱……魔法部部長提出………破局…後人稱呼為…安德拉姆……哈德姆………環柱……默德莫奇…不同的…安德拉姆與其妻………凱香拉……”_

    **_去年我們還打了好幾場瘋狂的雪戰，甚至做出巨大雪人對打，那可真好玩，只可惜今年都沒有時間。_**

    「沃利？」

**_為什麼我們會沒有時間？因為太忙？_** 他們先是為了澄清無聊的情侶謠言，演了一齣冷戰，後來又是沃利退出格蘭分多魁地奇隊，他心虛地不敢面對迪克，再來鏡子冒險衍生出的謎團弄得大家人仰馬翻，近來就是迪克傻得不坦承自己的寂寞搞得沃利擔心一堆，沒心情玩樂。

**_可我們早該忙完了，早該可以再來打一場雪球大戰，這次一定是我贏。_ **

    因為迪克不想他玩。

     ** _不對，不對，他不會這麼對我的。_**

    沃利強迫自己把那種想法推出腦子裡，迪克說得對，他越來越喜歡大驚小怪了。為了不再多想，他改望向莎羅，注意到對方也正注視著他。

    「沃利，你有聽到我說的話嗎？」

    「呃……」他錯過了什麼？「抱歉，我恍神了，怎麼了嗎？」

    「我記得你的黑魔法防禦學很厲害，你知道呼呼移跟飄浮咒的差別在哪嗎？我每次都會把他們該適用的意境弄反。」

「喔那個，你只要用記得十五一的公式─少於十磅，少於五英吋，少於一英呎高，就是使用呼呼移，其他都是飄浮咒。」沃利忍不住笑「那是迪克發現的小訣竅，他就喜歡動歪腦筋—雖然他心智跟小鬼一樣。」

    提到迪克，沃利感覺自己肚子又在作怪。

    「沃利。」莎羅現在正對著他，眼底充滿著嚴肅「你是不是有什麼煩惱，跟格雷森有關的？」

    沃利眨眼。

    「你這幾天都心不在焉，我想你應該有心事，我希望能幫你分擔煩惱，是不是你們吵架了？」

    沃利垂下視線。

    「沒有。」沃利咬著牙說道。要是他們只是吵架就簡單多了。

    「真的嗎？」

    「我們沒有爭執，只是我覺得…他在躲我。」沃利終於說出他這幾天沉澱在他心中的疑慮「不…不是躲，他沒有─我不知道，這種感覺很微妙，不是說他會避開我，或是，他跟平常沒什麼兩樣，可是就只是這樣。」

    他知道這聽起來很奇怪，他自己也聽得出來，但是這幾天他想了好久，如同昨天，迪克會主動來找他，一同去教室，跟他開玩笑，可也就如此而已，他會找無懈可擊的理由拒絕沃利的邀約，點到為止，不願再更加深入，這就是沃利的感覺。

    「我們從以前就是最好的朋友，我不喜歡這種距離感。」沃利看著遠方，不確定自己是不是真的把這句話說出口。

    莎羅靜靜聽著。

    「你希望多點時間跟他相處嗎？」她輕聲問，口氣意有所指。

    「不是時間的多寡，我們以前不見面的次數還比見面的次數多，可不是像這樣─我是說，我們是最好的朋友，不該有任何顧忌。」

    「你隨時隨地都可以去找他。」莎羅迅速地站起身「你不需要每次都配合我，照你想做的去做就好了，沃利。」

    「我不是─」

    「我懂。陪我是你想做的，我明白，沃利。」莎羅苦笑，一點都不像她懂了「我等會跟朋友有約，先離開了。」

    她迅速地收好物品，然後就走了。

    沃利內心一道聲音告訴他正在鑄成大錯，但是他不知道錯在哪裡，所以他什麼也沒做。

    「我沒在躲你啊。」迪克不知從哪冒出來。

    沃利又是被他神出鬼沒嚇得整個人從椅子上彈起來，惹得對方咯咯笑─圖書館要安靜的規則，這時候又不適用了，真是標準一致啊，迪克。

    「你從哪時候在這的？」沃利發出嘶嘶聲「你為什麼在這？」

    「五分鐘前，來還書的，我是大概在你…嗯─用一種迂迴方式稱讚我的時候到的，我本來期望能多聽點好話，沒想到你下一句就汙衊我，沃。」

    沃利皺了眉，迪克看了他一眼，又道：

    「要是我想躲你，你根本連我的影子都看不到。」

    沃利愣了一秒，才意會過來迪克的意思，他翻了大大的白眼。

    「說真的，為什麼會覺得我在躲你？」迪克認真地問。

    「為什麼…有人也這麼覺得嗎？」沃利注意到對方沒用主詞。

    「沒。」迪克回得很快，露了餡，接著他嘆氣「小芭，她認為我對你不公平，但問題是，沃，我真的沒在躲你，我不是有主動找你好幾次，也沒有刻意跟你錯開時間，不跟你打招呼，不笑話你的白痴行為，也沒有想辦法跟你遠離嗎？」

    迪克的口氣是認真的，他是真心想要弄懂為什麼會有人這麼想，沃利也不懂，所以他沒辦法給對方一個答案。

    「因為她跟我一樣想太多…？」

    「可能，或許，大概。」迪克咬住下唇「我還有別的問題，為什麼你不追上莎羅，帶她去約會？離宵禁時間還早，明天又是周六，你有很多的時間可以去約會。」

    「你是那個叫住我，把我留在這裡的人。」沃利不悅地說。

    「我是在你傻傻地愣在原地才出聲的。」他的聲音聽起來有些煩躁「現在你知道了，所以快去。」

    「那你顯然沒聽到她說她等會跟朋友有約。」

    「你認識她的朋友嗎？」

    「認識。」

    「她沒有說出朋友的名字，很顯然那只是她要離開的藉口，你為什麼聽不出來？」

    「你為什麼一直要我離開？」

    「我只是要你做點什麼。」他的聲音變得大了點。

    沃利沉默。

    「你是在生氣，還是在遷怒？」他試著耐住性子，他們倆個都生氣，就沒人可以中止這場紛爭，他還不確定他們在爭執什麼。

    迪克愣住。

    「抱歉，我是在遷怒。」他嘆氣「可是我剛才說的不是假的，你應該追過去，說你不是那個意思，展現你肉麻的情話。」

    「什麼意思？」

    「我不知道。」迪克低下頭「我不知道，沃。」

    他們陷入了尷尬的氣氛之中。

    「你想要…」沃利開口。 ** _聊聊嗎？_**

    「不了，我還是覺得你應該追上去。」接著，迪克笑出聲「不過，我也盡了最好朋友的道義了，你不去做是你的問題。」

    **_那到底是什麼意思？_**

    「所以…」他還是不知道迪克想幹嘛。

    「我回拉文克勞了。」迪克打斷他的話，口氣回復平靜「你就繼續當個傻子留在原地不要動，反正你要是被甩了，那也不是我的責任。」

    迪克沒有躲他，但為什麼沃利覺得像是被推開？

    沃利既沒有選擇跟迪克離開，也沒有回頭找莎羅，他需要思考，好好理出一個頭緒，他內心充斥著煩躁與不安，使得他集中力變得更糟。他不想跟迪克吵，他只是需要…思考他…他不知道，反正就是思考出一個什麼，然後他就可以決定自己下一步該做的事。

    「你是打算面壁思過一整個晚上嗎？」

    不知道什麼時候，沃利已經走到了格蘭分多塔，他望向了聲音的主人，阿提米斯環住胸懷。

    他滿訝異阿提米斯會主動叫住他。

    「我在思考。」沃利說，走向胖女士的畫，說出通關密語。

    「看得出來。」阿提米斯用一種顯而易見的口吻說，很快就閉上嘴，舔了一下唇，又繼續說道「你需要…談談嗎？」

    「不是那麼嚴肅的話。我只是…想到了迪克入學分院的時候。」沃利跨進門「我本來很肯定他會到格蘭分多，沒想到他最後去了拉文克勞。」

    「這不算是奇怪的事，迪克很聰明，要我說的話，比起格蘭分多，他更適合拉文克勞。」

    「我知道他很聰明。」沃利不否認，他以前總是很驚嘆於迪克的機智「但是我最早認識迪克的特質是勇敢，你大概很難找到比他還要勇敢的人，他無所畏懼。」

    「你是指你們第一次見面的時候？」

     沃利點頭。

    「他做了什麼？」阿提米斯好奇地問。

    「他跳下去。」沃利想到那一天，忍不住微笑「底下是一個看不見底的無底洞，他豪不猶豫跳下去，在旁邊的我只有心臟跟著跳下去。」

    「他也有可能只是沒想這麼多─雖然我懷疑他會有勇無謀，迪克比較像是有了周詳計畫才去做的人。」

    「大部分是，大部分也不是，各自佔三分之二的機率，有時候他乾脆兩個一起來。」不論哪一邊都不是他覺得迪克勇敢的原因。

    **_迪克的父母因墜落而亡，可他沒有懼怕墜落。_** 沃利想。他們初次的見面，很多事情沃利都記不得了，可他始終記得那個墜落，他從以前就非常敬佩那種勇氣，自他知道發生在迪克父母身上的事後，他就一直這麼想。

    為什麼迪克不會恐懼墜落？

    阿提米斯似乎在等待他的下一句話，但沃利沒有想說的了，回想過去，對於釐清思緒似乎沒有任何助益，但他還是忍不住去回憶。

    「…你跟迪克怎麼了嗎？」阿提米斯以緩慢而猶豫的口吻說道「我不是指他們說的那樣，不過好久沒看見你們在一起，感覺不太正常。」

    “那樣”是指什麼沃利估計猜得出來。

    「你覺得迪克這幾天表現得…不正常？」

    「只要他還會神出鬼沒地冒出來捉弄人，他對我而言就再正常不過了。」阿提米斯嘆氣「說真的，他一定要這樣嗎？」

    「沒錯，他以此為生，歡迎加入我的世界。」

    從阿提米斯的角度來看，迪克並沒有反常。

    沃利低下頭。想太多的人或許是他，他感覺他們之間有意無意的距離或許只是他的錯覺，是他過度去意識了。

    **_好吧，也只能如此了。_** 他只能告訴反覆告訴自己情況會好轉，鬆開緊握的雙拳，他出發去找迪克。

    沃利並不意外他到拉文克勞塔時，迪克已經睡了，雖然往例來說，迪克這個時間點通常還在殘害自己的睡眠品質，但在這幾天來說，是正常現象。

    **_不要多想了，你只是又想錯了。_** 沃利說服自己。

    他輕輕地爬上床，但沒有掀起棉被，只是靜靜地躺在迪克的旁邊，凝視著對方的臉，驚訝地發現那張臉給了他一股奇妙的陌生感。

     ** _迪克。_** 沃利想。

    **_你在迴避我嗎？還是我想得太多？你在氣我沒守好秘密嗎？還是你覺得那些秘密並不重要？_**

**_我們的關係不復從前了嗎？為什麼我們不能像以前一樣？_ **

    **_你想錯了。_** 沃利告訴自己。

    迪克的眼睫毛微微動了。

    「睡覺，沃，我困得要死…」迪克含糊地說，但是眼睛沒張開。

    **_可是我睡不著。_** 沃利想，沒發出聲音，不想真的弄醒對方。

    他聽見迪克嘆了氣，然後把棉被拉上來，蓋住他們的頭，周圍的聲音只剩下他們兩個人的呼吸聲。

    「睡吧，沃。」

    **_迪克還記得嗎？_** 沃利看著迪克的習慣動作，不禁又想到了過去的時光。

    彷彿回到了韋恩莊園的那張床上，以前沃利睡不著，或是做了惡夢的時候，他會利用通道跑到韋恩莊園，把迪克弄醒，然後迪克總是會像這樣，用棉被蓋住他們兩個。每當他這麼做的時候，沃利總是很快就睡著。

    他不確定為什麼，也許是因為在這裡，就只有他們兩個人，又也許是因為那個人是迪克。

    他以為他們兩個都忘了，或者說，是迪克認為自己成熟到不應當再這麼做，在他去年的時候選擇不再做許多他認為孩子氣的行為，這件事只是其中的一項，沃利偶爾會覺得惋惜，但到了這一刻才真正知道自己其實是如此的懷念。

    他們不會永遠都是那個無所畏懼，不需要對任何事情負責的孩子，沃利清楚，他沒傻到認為他們會一直待在原地，但是他們可以一同前進，他對此深信不疑，就算他們擁有了不同的生活，他們永遠都會在一起。

    **_他跳下去。_** 沃利在進入夢鄉前，又想起了那一句話。

 

 

    _「你絕對是瘋了，才會認為我會跟你一起跳！」沃利氣急敗壞地跳腳「你知道這下面有多深嗎？」_

_「我會─」_

_那個八歲的黑髮男孩說了什麼。_

_「什麼？」_

_「我說，我會─」_

 

 

 

 

    「大家準備好了嗎？」馬爾面向自己的隊友。

    格蘭分多的隊員看向他，他們的神情都緊繃得糾結在一塊，身體也異常僵硬。沃利深呼吸了幾次，他能聽見外道外傳來的歡呼聲跟廣播聲，能看見球場上的拉文克勞與斯萊哲林球隊在球場上廝殺，他試圖集中精神，消弭掉外來的聲音，掌聲與叫囂都不是他屬於他的比賽。

    他閉上眼，想像自己在空中，他的好夥計火弩箭引領他前進。

    「這是我們第一場比賽，也是演練我們新戰術的第一場，我知道大家都很緊張，但是別忘記我們是誰─」馬爾宏亮的聲音在走道裡穿梭。

    今天對上的是赫奇帕奇，不需要去在意他們的戰術，專心在他們自己的進攻上。

    「─我們是格蘭分多，我們代表的是勇氣，任何挑戰我們都欣然接受。」

    傳球，閃避，得分，目標只有球框。

    「─沃利。」

    沃利張開雙眼。

    「你準備好了嗎？」

    外頭爆發出轟然巨響的吼叫聲。

    「拉文克勞贏了！我真不敢相信！迪克在最後超前了若瓦德，抓住了難纏的金探子，以十比一百六十分助拉文克勞贏得比賽，結束了長達三小時的比賽！」馬修的聲音透過廣播響徹全場。

    **_看來迪克贏了比賽。_** 沃利微笑。 ** _現在換我了。_**

    「早就準備好了。」他說。

    馬爾點頭，再次環顧他的隊友，也許是因為馬爾的演說吧，空氣中的緊張消散了不少，臉上更多的是躍躍欲試。

    馬修開始介紹下一場比賽。

    「走吧，讓我們去贏下比賽。」馬爾走在前頭。

    拉文克勞的球員與他們交相而過，拉文克勞的隊長輕輕地對馬爾點頭，示意助好運，下一場他們兩隊將是敵人。

    沃利看見迪克，一臉不甘。

    **_又來了。_** 沃利無奈地搖頭，迪克每次都覺得自己的不夠好。不知道他何時才能意識到，不論花了多久的時間，贏了就是贏了。

    在他們踏上球場的那一刻，歡呼聲、尖叫聲、掌呼聲驚動了整個球場，清晰而透徹，彷彿撼動了地，劃破了天，熱度逐漸升溫，感染現場的每一個球員。

    沃利感到興奮，梅林啊，他愛死了這種感覺。

    「好的，好的，格蘭分多與赫奇帕奇的比賽還是由我馬修來講解，希望大家不嫌棄，就算你們嫌棄也沒得選，所以還是死心接受現實吧─」馬修說「今天的觀戰重點我幫大家整理出來了，格蘭分多的進攻策略，赫奇帕奇的防守策略，會是決定今晚勝負的關鍵。」

    「雙方隊長站到中間，裁判在對兩名隊長宣導又臭又長沒人想遵守的運動精神，聽到了沒有？某些人就該回去抄個一百次─」

    兩隊的隊長回到各自球隊，場上的球員跨上了掃帚，就地位，等待裁判的哨音。莎耶娜教授將木盒放到了地上，木盒在地上激動地晃動，像是受到場上的熱情而感染，她向後退，舉起一隻手。

    當她放下手，遊走球掙脫木盒，衝向天空，與此同時，她吹哨，並把鬼飛球扔向天空。

    所有的球員一瞬間動了，雙方的球員試圖爭到球，沃利往後退，他不負責爭球，他的工作是在隊友拿到球後，找到一條進攻的路線。

    「─赫奇帕奇這幾年一直試圖想要找到自己的風格，什麼風格都試過，強力進攻，全力防守，攻守各半─他們是四隻隊伍之中，嘗試最多的學院。」

    格蘭分多爭到球，沃利很快就拿到來自隊友的球，他豪不猶豫地往前衝，閃過兩個人，他的隊友在後面跟著他，但眼前已經沒有防守員了，他做了一次假動作，騙過守門員，進球得分。

    「哇喔，首先得分的是格蘭分多，各位觀眾，一分鐘不到，格蘭分多已經先得了十分了，看來格蘭分多的氣勢很高昂。」

    赫奇帕奇不遑多讓，利用了多重誘餌的戰術，成功地騙過了格蘭分多的防守，進了第一分。

    「沃利，用新戰術！」馬爾喊道，把球傳給他。

    沃利接過球，先確認了所有隊友的位置，才往前飛。他現在在球場的中央，後面一名隊友，下方也有一名，前方有三名防守員，他可以閃過，但是先做一次的欺騙會更容易。

    那麼─

    「沃利！」他的隊友大叫。

    某樣東西撞向他的肩膀，衝擊力道令沃利一時喘不過氣來，強烈的劇痛觸動他每一條神經，他鬆開掃帚的柄。

    觀眾一聲驚呼。

    沃利向下墜落，撞向地上，他失去了意識。

 

 

_「我會抓住你的，所以不用害怕。」_

 

 

    沃利睜開眼，映入眼簾的一道白光，刺眼得使他不得不瞇上眼，他花了很長的時間才適應那道光，意識到那是一盞燈。

    他掙扎地想要起來，他的頭好昏，身體也不聽他使喚。

    「慢點，沃利。」有人靠近他。

    沃利努力地睜開眼睛，搖搖晃晃地看向對方。

    「莎…羅……」沃利的聲音沙啞到他不確定自己是不是真的發出聲音來「我怎麼了？」

    「先喝口水。」莎羅遞給他一杯水「你從掃帚上掉下來，撞到了頭，他們很快就把你送過來，你現在感覺如何？」

    現在他想起來了，他在比賽，他拿到球，閃過了一名赫奇帕奇的球員，

    梅林的鬍子，才不到五分鐘他就被遊走球打下來，這下可好，他肯定創下了最快因傷退場的紀錄。

    「還會痛嗎？」

    沃利搖頭，雖然他的頭還有點痛，但他已經找回了身體的感覺，並沒有疼痛，頂多就是僵硬。他扭動自己的身子，聽見骨頭發出嘎嘎聲響，他想要舉起雙手伸懶腰。

    **_嗯？_**

    他感覺到自己的手正抓著什麼，他順著視線過去。

    那是迪克的手，他趴在床邊，雙眼緊閉。

    「迪克…？」

    迪克的手顫抖了一下，然後醒了，睡眼惺忪地望向沃利。

    「你掉下去了，沃。」他說。

    「我知道，剛才小莎把事情經過告訴我了。」

    迪克盯著他良久，最後鬆開沃利的手，並且站起來。

    「我去洗個臉。」迪克打了哈欠「我太困了，連嘲笑你的話都想不出來。」

    「呃…」

    沃利看著空蕩蕩的手。

    「你或許會想謝一下迪克。」莎羅柔和地說「你一直抓住他的手，所以他一直待在這裡陪你。」

    沃利抬頭看向她，對方擠出了一個微笑。

    「我睡了多久？」沃利問。

    「今天是第二天。」

    「我們─比賽誰贏了？」

    「格蘭分多。」

    沃利鬆了一口氣，幸好他沒害球隊輸球，雖然這麼想對莎羅很不好意思，但是還好對手是赫奇帕奇，對手是拉文克勞或斯萊哲林的話，他們應該會輸得很慘。

    沒過多久，迪克回來了。

    「好了，我復活了。」迪克咧出笑容「恭喜你創下了最快因傷退場的紀錄，你一定會名流千年的。」

    「夥計，我是傷患，搞不好還有腦震盪，你應該把我當作易碎品般安慰我。」沃利躺回去「我的食物去哪了？」

    「你就在剛才錯過了。」

    「去幫我拿來，我餓死了。」

    「那是為什麼？」

    「因為我是病人，我有保持任性的權利─」

    然後沃利瞥見了一旁的莎羅。

    **_喔。_**

    _我忘了。_ 沃利懊惱地想。他太放鬆了，莎羅在這，他的醜態就這樣大剌剌地攤在對方眼前─這是第二次了。

    「既然確定你沒事，沃利，我就先離開了。」莎羅說，她的臉上一點表情也沒有。

    「抱歉，小莎。」

    莎羅搖搖頭，對迪克點頭後離開。

    「她…在你昏迷的時候，一直在這裡陪你。」迪克遲疑了會，說道「記得跟她道謝，還有，我想你應該─不，沒事。」

    「什麼？」沃利推了迪克。

    「我不知道。」迪克的臉因疑惑而皺成一片。

    沃利知道迪克沒有說謊，所以他往後仰，決定享受這片刻的休閒，至於他如何挽回他在莎羅心中的形象，那也是之後在煩惱的事了，現在他覺得很好，他決定順從他的感覺。

    「對了，」沃利又將頭揚起「謝謝你抓住我。」

    「我沒有抓住你。」迪克別開視線「你掉下來的時候，我跟全場幾千個觀眾一樣，只能看你墜落。」

    沃利輕笑，他伸出手，握住了迪克的手。

    「你抓住我了。」

    沃利回到正常生活已經是兩天後的事，雖然他的身體無恙，但是校醫堅持讓他多待了兩天，直到他皮膚連一點刮傷都沒有才肯放他離開。

    沃利在醫療室的日子只有“享受”兩個字可以形容，除了他被關在床上，被限制訪客時間等讓他將近崩潰，但除此之外，其餘帶來的好事不勝枚舉，不用上乏味的課就不用說了，每個人都對他好得像是在過聖誕節，他能拿到任何想要的東西，送來的慰問品多到桌子擺不下，他的朋友、隊友不時會來探望他，他唯一要做的就是動一張嘴，舒服地躺在床上就行了。

    迪克沒課就會過來陪他，莎羅也是，過了訪客時間被請出去後，他們才會離開，只不過迪克會偷溜進來，給他帶點沃利被禁止品嘗的食物。

    沃利很開心地發現到，迪克已經不閃躲他了─起碼他不再感覺有─最明顯的是，迪克沒有再要他去為莎羅做什麼，雖然也有可能只是考量到他被困在床上，動彈不得而已。

    「各位先生、女士們─讓我們歡迎沃利．維斯特回歸！」馬修在臨時搭建的舞台上大喊，把沃利推到中央。

    格蘭分多的友誼廳此時塞滿人群，各個角落都站著人，他們每個人手拿著裝滿酒的木桶杯，舉起木桶杯，對著台上的沃利敬酒，碰撞出此起彼落的聲響，笑聲瀰漫了整間房間，歡呼聲一陣又一陣地吆喝。

    沃利被強迫灌了五、六杯奶油啤酒，才終於能走下舞台，他的臉龐已經紅成一片，幾乎看不到他的雀斑。

    他跌跌撞撞地走到牆壁，羅伊跟卡爾德靠在牆上，他們手上都沒有拿啤酒。

    「不得不說我滿訝異你會回來的，沃利。」羅伊在看見沃利出現時，露出斜斜一笑「我以為你打算在醫療室躲一輩子。」

    「閉嘴。」沃利說，忍不住咧嘴而笑「雖然我很享受在裡面的生活，但是我需要空氣，我的腿已經受不了了。」

    「你現在感覺如何，沃利？」一旁的卡爾德問，他的聲音乘載著滿滿的關懷。

    「跟新的一樣，我現在就可以跟遊走球大戰一場，這次我一定會贏的。」沃利瞇起眼睛「你們有看到迪克嗎？」

    「如果你在這，他沒有在這，那他就不在這。」羅伊沒好氣地說。

    **_會講繞口令的羅伊。_** 沃利想。 ** _有趣。_**

    舞台上有學生開始表演起納布教授的說話語調，引來底下哄堂大笑。

    「我們調查過了，遊走球擊中你只是單純的意外。」卡爾德輕輕說「赫奇帕奇的打球手正好把球送到你前進的路徑。」

    「噢，那對我的自尊真是一次嚴重的打擊。」沃利摸了摸木桶的邊緣「很高興知道這是我技術的問題。」

    「再厲害的選手都不可能不被遊走球擊中，事實上，他們是最容易被攻擊的選手。」卡爾德點出。

    「謝了，我的自尊現在好了一點。」

    卡爾德微笑。

    「如果你看到迪克，幫我跟他說一聲。」他說「我想他會想知道調查結果。」

    沃利好奇地看向卡爾德，他被遊走球擊中又不是什麼大事，就像卡爾德說的，追球手是最容易被遊走球攻擊的對象，一是因為他們往往專注在攻擊身上，無暇注意到球的動向，二則是因為擊球手會把球往追球手的進攻路線打。

    有人在叫沃利的名字，於是他放下好奇，往聲音的方向看去。

    沃利看見莎羅在人群之中，試圖走向他。

    「沃利，看見你沒事真讓人開心。」莎羅好不容易人群中脫離，吐出一口氣「你什麼時候離開醫療室的？」

    「大概半小時前，我已經好得差不多了，謝謝妳擔心我。」沃利對著她露出笑容「妳想要奶油啤酒嗎？還是其它的酒類？我們有花釀的酒，或者你想要喝茶？」

    「不用了，我是來─」莎羅不自在地瞄了瞄羅伊與卡爾德。

    「妳想怎麼借，就怎麼借。」羅伊聳肩「他是你的了。」

    莎羅似乎對被羅伊冷淡的語氣感到詫異，沃利已經習慣羅伊這種口吻，所以他知道羅伊並非針對她，也不是因為敵意，只是習慣如此講話。

    沃利帶莎羅到他的寢室，他的室友還在友誼廳瘋狂，於是寢室成為了很適合講私事的地點。

    「他不是不高興，也不是對妳有所不滿。」沃利將門關上，為羅伊做出解釋「羅伊就是這樣，但他是非常好的朋友，每次我跟迪克捅出樓子後，他老說不會幫我們，但最後都會幫。」

    莎羅只是悄悄地點頭。

    沃利從床上清出位置給她，但是莎羅並沒有坐下，她微微垂下頭，一發不語，沃利想輕鬆地帶出話題，卻發現他不知道該說什麼，聲音卡在他喉間，使得他閉上嘴。

    他意識到，這是在他受傷後，他們倆個第一次獨處說話。或許是他們太久沒有對話，不同於他們剛交往時後，沃利滿腹的言語侃侃而談，腦子只想著呈現最好的一面給對方，好讓對方留下好印象，現在他絞盡腦汁，也擠不出一句有意思的話題，就好像他喪失了語言能力。

    可是他總得說些什麼，這幾天莎羅不厭其煩地在醫療室陪伴他，他其實覺得對不起她，他想回應對方的好意。

    「謝謝。」沃利想了好久，才想到自己還沒道謝「這幾天妳一直來醫療室陪我，謝謝。」

    「你不該謝我。」

    沃利凝視她。

    「我想過了，沃利。」莎羅抬起頭，她的語氣些微顫抖「我想了好幾天，這個念頭一直在我腦海裡揮之不散，我─我不覺得那行得通。」

    「什麼行不通？」

    「我們的關係。」

    「我不懂。」

    「我想做你的女朋友，那是我當時說的，現在我確實是你的女友，然而也只是這樣。」

    沃利感到茫然。

    「對不起。」他只能這麼說「我可以做得更多，小莎，只要妳─」

    「不是這樣的─沃利，你沒做錯任何事。」莎羅停頓，然後搖頭「我不是要你自責，拜託不要貶低你自己。你為我做太多了，不論什麼樣的天氣，你總是願意陪我去花園，你總是願意聽我說話，想辦法讓我開心，總是把我的想法放在你之前，可是─」

    她很悲哀地笑了。

    「我永遠都在比較我是不是比較好的情人呢。」

    「你當然是，小莎。」沃利說「跟妳在一起時，我很開心。」

    「我也很開心，沃利，但那不夠。你在我面前時，是很完美的男朋友，但是我不是想要完美的男朋友。」

    沃利不懂，他哪裡做得不夠好？他並不想讓莎羅如此難過。

    「我喜歡你，沃利，真的喜歡。」莎羅說「我一開始對你有好感，是我在去年的冬天，你跟格雷森在結冰的湖上玩雪戰，你被擊中，然後滑倒，你起身的時候只是哈哈大笑，我想如果跟你這樣的人在一起，應該會很開心。每次我看見你的時候，你總是很自在。」

    「但是…你從不會在我面前露出那個表情，你從不會對我透露出你的任性，你從不會在我眼前展現出百分之百的自己，可是我喜歡的是原本的你。」

    「我…」

    「你知道…你說我善解人意，了解你的所需，但實際上我不知道你最喜歡的食物，也不知道你的喜好。」莎羅繼續說，好似已經失控的火車頭「我們剛交往，我去找你的那個晚上，我根本不知道你的偏好，也不知道你需要什麼，是格雷森告訴我的。」

    「迪克他…？」

    「他告訴了我許多關於你的事，所有我知道的事，都是他告訴我的，我本來不想透過他，我很幼稚，我知道，可是我想知道更多你的事，我希望我能成為那個可以放心讓你做自己的人。」

    沃利張大了雙眼，他從來不知道原來莎羅是這麼想的，她從來沒有告訴過他，迪克也從未提及過他們原來聊過。

    「格雷森能看到你身上的一切，那是我永遠都做不到的，現在我知道了。」

    「小莎…」

    「我不是你想要抓住的人。」

    沃利內心有道理的聲音─迪克的聲音─要他對莎羅解釋事情不是這樣，他會抓住迪克不是因為他想要抓住迪克，他只是剛好抓到的人是迪克而已，或是告訴她，那是因為他們是最好的朋友，那並不代表什麼，但沃利知道那是個謊言。

    迪克會抓住他，沃利對此深信不疑，如同他們認識的那一天，過去的每一天，當沃利墜落時，他都能指望迪克。

    「但是…」

    莎羅傾身上前，她的唇停留在沃利的唇前，有意無意地，他能感受到呼吸聲，以及從對方身上傳來的香味，讓他想起了他們的第一次約會，那似乎是很久以前的事了。

    莎羅微笑，然後輕輕地吻在沃利臉頰上，像是道別。

    「謝謝你。」

    沃利只能看著她離開。

    …他是不是被甩了？

 

 

 

 

    「沃利，你需要吃點什麼。」

    迪克看著泱泱不樂蜷曲在床上的沃利，他的好友的臉埋在枕頭裡，一聲不響，他已經持續這種狀態兩、三天了，不怎麼吃，也不怎麼睡，連課都沒去上，就只是趴在那裡。

    他跟莎羅分手了，這是沃利唯一肯透露的話，迪克沒有多問，他不想逼迫對方，所以他選擇等待對方自己將情緒宣洩出來。 ** _沃利需要時間來調適。_** 迪克告訴自己，不論其他人怎麼說，他確信沃利喜歡莎羅，失去莎羅，讓他非常痛苦。 ** _他只是需要…更多時間。_**

    「沃利。」他輕聲呼喚。

    還是沒有回應。

    迪克嘆氣。 ** _他需要時間。_**

    「沃利，我把食物放在這，我先─」

    「沒人喜歡我。」沃利悶悶的聲音從枕頭下傳來。

    「在你陷入自我厭惡情懷前，我必須告訴你，莎─她喜歡你。」他知道，他可以從莎羅談論沃利的方式聽出來「而這不是為了安慰你的謊話。」

    「她離開了，她不喜歡我。」

    「沃利─」

    「但怎麼能怪她？我是個糟糕透底的人，是個自私自利，只在乎自己的人─沒人喜歡我。」

    沃利說完，又沮喪地不說話了，不管迪克怎麼安慰他，他只會重複同一句話─沒人喜歡我。

    迪克拍了拍沃利的頭。

    沃利有時候會過度感受情緒，當不安萌發，他就會墜入這種負面情緒的深淵，對自己全盤否認，真相如何已不重要。

    把沃利拉回來是迪克的工作。

    「我有點喜歡你。」

    沃利抬起頭，往他看去。

    「好點了嗎？」迪克淺淺一笑。

    沃利凝視著他，好似在確認他沒有說謊，過了許多，他慢慢地趴回床鋪，但沒有藏住自己的頭。

    「沒有，你應該去掉“有點”。」沃利固執地崛起嘴，喃喃說道。


End file.
